Chocolate é Mágico
by Nathoca Malfoy
Summary: EM HIATUS - Chocolate pode dizer muita coisa. Ainda mais se ele for Draco Malfoy, herdeiro da ChocoShow... loja que ela trabalha. Um casal principal e muitas histórias paralelas.
1. Trailer

**TRAILER**

---------------------------------

**ELE ERA UM RIQUINHO NERD**

Sou o que chamariam de super dotado ou gênio. Ser inteligente demais é algo estranho pra muita gente. Gosto de estudar, de verdade, mas não gosto que saibam disso. Meus pais dariam tudo pra que eu fosse pra uma dessas escolas de gênios. Não que nos falte dinheiro, mas é uma escolha minha.

--------------------------------

**ELA ERA UMA BALCONISTA DA CHOCOSHOW**

Sua madrinha, Tonks, sempre pagou seus estudos. Mas desde meados do ano passado, não tinha mais mandado dinheiro.

Resolveu então arrumar um emprego de meio período. Pelo menos ajudava a pagar a escola.

-------------------------------

**ELE ESTUDAVA EM ESCOLA PÚBLICA E FAZIA DE TUDO PARA NÃO APARECER.**

Estudo numa escola pública. Meus pais dariam tudo pra que eu fosse pra uma dessas escolas de gênios, mas eles respeitam a minha decisão. 

Por isso me escondo um pouco do mundo. Ando num carro popular. Comprar um carro usado foi escolha minha. Quanto menos eu aparecer, melhor.

------------------------------

**ELA ESTUDAVA EM ESCOLA PARTICULAR E TINHA AMIGOS DA ALTA SOCIEDADE.**

Beuxbaton era uma escola para meninas. Caríssima digo de passagem. Para estudar lá ou vc precisava ser gênio pra conseguir uma bolsa, ou precisava ter muito dinheiro. E isso, diga-se de passagem, dava pra perceber que Gina não tinha.

... - ... - ...

'- Alô Collin? Amigo querido, eu preciso de você aqui agora! Vem logo pra gente ir junto pra casa da Luna! Quê? Ela já te chamou? Olha, nem me falou nada! Tá, então a gente se encontra lá! Beijo.'

------------------------------

**ELE NÃO TINHA AMIGOS**

Ela me pareceu uma pessoa tão legal de se ter uma amizade. Acho que eu andava meio solitário ultimamente.

------------------------------

**AH, EU NÃO CONTEI?**

**A REDE DE LOJAS CHOCOSHOW ERA DO PAI DELE!**

'- Prazer, Draco Malfoy.'

'- Malfoy? Você é parente de Lúcio Malfoy?'

'- Meu pai, por quê?'

'- Eu trabalho de balconista após as aulas numa das lojas do seu pai. Prazer, Gina Weasley.'

------------------------------

**ALGO QUE OS UNIA:**

**O AMOR PELO CHOCOLATE**

------------------------------

**ALGO QUE OS SEPARAVA:**

**APARENTEMENTE T U D O**

------------------------------

**UMA HISTÓRIA QUE VAI MOSTRAR DOIS MUNDOS DIFERENTES E AO MESMO TEMPO IGUAIS.**

------------------------------

**CHOCOLATE É MÁGICO!**

_Chocolate é mágico: trás sorrisos, liberta a alegria, _

_pede desculpas, diz que se importa e ainda é delicioso"._

------------------------------

**ALGUÉM AÍ DISSE QUE CHOCOLATE SABE DIZER "EU TE AMO"?**

Abriu a tão conhecida caixa de chocolates da ChocoShow... dentro dela tinha um cartão dourado com o logo da ChocoShow na ponta. Na capa dizia:

"_Tudo que eu sou hoje eu devo ao chocolate."_

Se demorou para abrir. Ficou analisando o cartão... e não pôde negar que estava com medo de saber o que tinha dentro... Por fim, a curiosidade venceu o medo...

Ficou sem palavras com o que leu.

-------------------------------

**Chocolate é Mágico, **

_**a mais nova fanfic de **__**Nathoca Malfoy**_

**PS:** Á partir do capítulo 7, escrita em parceria com _**Lilly Angel88**_. Autora de _"Encontro Cósmico"_ – Sailor Moon.


	2. 1 e 2

**Disclaimer:** Draco e Gina não me pertencem, são da J.K.Rowling e da Warner. Se fossem meus, eu estaria dando uma volta ao mundo de cruzeiro e não aqui escrevendo fanfic! Mas á noite eu ia ligar meu notebook pra ler algumas!

**Fic UA – Universo Alternativo:**

Draco e Gina não são bruxos e estudam em escolas como as nossas. Escolas particulares brasileiras. Não lembrem de filmes americanos pra se basearem, ok? Ah... alguns nomes da ficção são preservados.

**Resumo:** Draco é filho do dono da rede de chocolaterias _ChocoShow_. Além de tudo é lindo (que novidade) e muito inteligente. Mas se "esconde", não gosta de mostrar que é tudo isso e estuda numa escola pública. Faz o máximo possível pra que as pessoas não o associem á ChocoShow. Gina trabalha como balconista de uma das lojas _ChocoShow_ depois da aula. Sua madrinha pagava seus estudos numa escola particular, mas parou de mandar dinheiro. Ele tem que se virar para não ir para uma escola pública.Os dois se conhecem no... ah... eu não vou ficar contando! BOA LEITURA!!!

**CHOCOLATE É MÁGICO**

**1**

**Draco**

Era uma linda manhã no Parque da Coruja. Tinha chovido muito na noite anterior e o ar estava muito fresco. Resolvi sair pra andar de bike. Nada como um passeio de bike pra melhorar o dia.

Ah... não me apresentei! Meu nome é Draco Malfoy, tenho 18 anos. Estou no 3º ano do Ens. Médio. Sou o que chamariam de super dotado ou gênio, mas detesto isso. Por isso mesmo estudo numa escola pública. Não gosto de parecer uma aberração. Eu sei que não sou, mas ser inteligente demais é algo estranho pra muita gente. Gosto de estudar, de verdade, mas não gosto que saibam disso. Meus pais dariam tudo pra que eu fosse pra uma dessas escolas de gênios, mas eles respeitam a minha decisão. Não que nos falte dinheiro, mas é uma escolha minha. Adoro ler romances... mas isso eu não revelo nem sob tortura.

Oh droga! Tava aqui distraído e nem vi uma poça de lama... acabei de dar uma banho numa ruiva que tava sentada lendo um livro! Mas também... o que essa menina tá fazendo lendo num parque cheio de poça de lama?

'- Por favor, me desculpa. Tem algo que eu possa fazer pra me redimir?'

'- Não. Juntei dinheiro um mês inteiro pra comprar esse livro! E olha pra ele agora...'

'- Eu... posso comprar outro pra você.'

'- Não é preciso. Me dá licença.'

'- Deixa eu pelo menos te levar em casa.'

'- De bicicleta?'

'- Não, meu carro tá no estacionamento em frente ao parque. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.'

'- Mas eu nem te conheço.'

'- Prazer, Draco Malfoy.'

'- Malfoy? Você é parente de Lúcio Malfoy?'

'- Meu pai, por quê?'

'- Eu trabalho de balconista após as aulas numa das lojas do seu pai. Prazer, Gina Weasley.'

'- Weasley? Por acaso vc não é irmã dos gêmeos Weasley?'

'- Se vc se refere á Fred e George, sim.'

'- Irmã de Rony Weasley?'

'- Sim.'

'- Seus irmãos me causam bastante problema.'

'- Eles aprontam com vc?'

'- Mais ou menos.'

'- Rivalidade no futebol?'

'-Bom, estou tentando uma vaga no time de futebol de Drumnstrang há tempos, mas eles simplesmente não me aceitam lá. O que estava lendo?'

'- "O garoto da casa ao lado". Conhece?'

'- Meg Cabott? Adoro. Mas não conte isso á ninguém.'

'- Pode deixar. Vamos? Estou congelando... toda molhada e enlameada... vou sujar seu carro!'

'- Depois eu mando lavar... é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de estragar sua manhã no parque.'

Gina me pareceu uma garota espetacular. Do tipo que eu não conhecia há muito tempo. Todas tão superficiais! Não posso negar que sou bonito... e rico! E ao contrário do que muito gente pensa, isso só trás encrenca! Se eu revelar que sou inteligente então... aff... Por isso me escondo um pouco do mundo. Ando num carro popular... um Uno, ano 2002... 6 anos de uso. Comprar um carro usado foi escolha minha. Quanto menos eu aparecer, melhor.

Mas algo nessa menina me fez querer parecer o cara mais legal do mundo. Não sei... ela me pareceu uma pessoa tão legal de se ter uma amizade. Acho que eu andava meio solitário ultimamente. E bom... pelo menos podemos conversar de Drumnstrang! E de Meg Cabott, desde que fique só entre nós dois.

Deixei Gina em casa com mil desculpas. De lá, fui direto para uma livraria. Afinal, não ia deixar um mês trabalhando pro meu pai e economizando dinheiro pro livro irem para o lixo.

Gina morava num sobrado simples. Não era popular, mas estava longe de ser chique também. Tive uma surpresa quando vi pelo corredor, no varal no fundo da casa, um uniforme de Beuxbaton. Beuxbaton era uma escola para meninas. Caríssima digo de passagem. Para estudar lá ou vc precisava ser gênio pra conseguir uma bolsa, ou precisava ter muito dinheiro. E isso, diga-se de passagem, dava pra perceber que Gina não tinha.

Bom, pensamentos deixados de lado. Me encaminhei para a livraria. Depois eu ia fazer um telefonema para o meu pai.

**2**

**Gina**

'- Gina, minha filha. O que aconteceu?'

'- Nada mãe... fui ler no parque, como eu havia dito pra senhora... mas aí veio um menino de bicicleta e... bom, acho que já deu pra entender?'

'- Te atropelou?' – disse Rony chegando de bico na conversa.

'- Não mané! Levei um banho de lama. Bom, vou tomar banho.'

'- E o seu livro? Você juntou dinheiro o mês inteiro.'

'- Eu posso ler na biblioteca da escola. Volto ás aulas em duas semanas de qualquer forma.'

'- Gina, sobre a escola...'

'- Já sei mãe, tá cada dia mais difícil pagar. Minha madrinha não manda mais dinheiro e tudo mais. Eu adoro Beuxbaton, mas vou fazer uma prova pra concorrer a bolsas de estudo em Hogwarts daqui a três dias. Não precisa se preocupar. Em ultimo caso, eu vou pra Drumnstrang com os meninos.'

'- Mas essas bolsas... não são parciais?'

'- Tem 2 bolsas de 100, 3 de 75 e 5 de 50. Pelo menos uma das 10 eu tenho que conseguir. Bom, vou tomar banho e estudar... já que eu não tenho mais o meu romance pra ler mesmo...'

'- Gina, eu não quero ser pessimista filha, mas Hogwarts é tão cara quanto Beuxbaton. Já tentou conversar com a diretora de Beuxbaton?'

'- Já... eles não tem programa de bolsas. Minha única chance é Hogwarts e eu não vou perder. Agora me dá licença, mãe.'

Gina entrou correndo em seu quarto, separou uma roupa, pegou uma toalha e correu para o banheiro. Entrou embaixo do chuveiro como que pedindo para que a água levasse seus problemas com ela ralo abaixo. Dinheiro, sempre dinheiro! Gina gostava muito da escola em que estudava. Estudava lá desde a primeira série. Sua madrinha, Tonks, sempre pagou seus estudos. Mas desde meados do ano passado, não tinha mais mandado dinheiro. Disse á Gina que não conseguia mais pagar, que estava tendo muitos problemas financeiros. Tá... se Gina tivesse os problemas financeiros de sua madrinha tava bom até demais. Mas bem, isso não era algo que ela podia ajudar... então só ficou quieta e disse que sentia muito.

Resolveu então arrumar um emprego de meio período. Pelo menos ajudava a pagar a escola. Estavam pagando metade, metade. Metade ela, metade os pais. Assim Gina terminou o ano. Mas pra pagar a matrícula, uniforme novo (sim, Gina tinha crescido e o anterior tava um tanto curto), tênis novo, livros, material e ainda o aumento anual... é, não dava! A solução foi pedir bolsa. Mas eles não davam bolsa. Não teve jeito: teve que correr atrás de uma escola mais barata... ou então ia para a pública com seus irmãos. Foi aí que seu amigo Collin falou do concurso de bolsas de estudo de Hogwarts, onde ele estudava. Era uma chance.

Se enxugou e se trocou perdida em seus pensamentos. Ainda penteando o cabelo, pegou o telefone e ligou para sua amiga Luna. Luna também estudava em Beuxbaton e as duas sempre foram amigas inseparáveis.

'- Luna?'

'- Oi Gina, tudo bem?'

'- Tudo.'

'- E aí, já leu o livro? Lê logo pra me emprestar! Tô com um ótimo pra gente trocar. Não é romance... mas é muito engraçado: "Porque os homens casam com algumas mulheres e com outras não". Bom, o título é auto explicativo.'

'- Ih Luna... Não vai dar. Aconteceu um pequeno acidente com o livro. Eu tava lendo lá no Parque da Coruja, como eu sempre faço, mas aí, apareceu um menino de bike e me deu um senhor banho de lama. A conclusão disso tudo é que eu cheguei em casa parecendo um porquinho que brincou na lama e o livro está... acho que vc imagina.'

'- Nossa, que chato. Me conta mais. Quem era esse menino? Ele te deu um banho de lama e fugiu?'

'- Não... vc nem vai adivinhar. O nome dele é: Draco Malfoy.'

'- MENTIRA!!!!! Tá Gina, já fiz o papel de espantada. Agora me conta, quem é Draco Malfoy?'

'- Vou te dar uma dica: "Chocolate é mágico: trás sorrisos, liberta a alegria, pede desculpas, diz que se importa e ainda é delicioso".'

'- Tá... não ajudou em nada.'

'- Poxa Luna, pensa! Esse é o slogan da chocolateria que eu tô trabalhando. Malfoy... a rede de chocolateria ChocoShow é de Lúcio Malfoy.'

'- Tá... mas vc falou Draco.'

'- Ai meu São Crispin! Luna... Draco Malfoy é o filho de Lúcio Malfoy. Eu levei um banho de lama do filho do dono da rede de chocolateria que eu trabalho. Entendeu agora?'

'- Ai ai ai... porque você não disse desde o início? Bom, mas e aí, o que esse Draco fez? Vc falou com ele, já que sabe o nome dele.'

'- Ele me trouxe em casa e me perguntou se eu queria um livro novo. Eu disse que não precisava mas... ai ai ai. Vou ter um treco se eu não souber o fim da história! Bom, ele me trouxe, nós dissemos tchau e ele foi embora. Eu tomei um banho e tô te ligando. Fim.'

'- Ai que chato! Ele pelo menos era bonitinho? Quantos anos ele aparentava ter?'

'- Era lindo! Um loiraço desses que não se encontra por aí. Tinha aproximadamente a nossa idade, já que ele falou que estudava em Drumnstrang.'

'- Tá, o filho de um ricaço estudando em Drumnstrang.'

'- Eu também achei estranho mas... ah, sei lá!'

'- Será que ele era mesmo Draco Malfoy ou tava te enrolando?'

'- Sei lá!'

'- Então corre aqui em casa que Internet é a mãe de todos os males. Vamos vasculhar a vida dele. Se ele deixou pistas na Internet, então a gente acha! Vamos colocar o nome dele no google, vasculhar o orkut, site da ChocoShow, revista de fofoca e tudo que a gente tem direito até confirmar se ele é mesmo Draco Malfoy.'

'- Tá, tô aí ás duas.'

'- Mas ainda é onze horas!'

'- É... mas já que eu tô sem meu livro, vou aproveitar pra estudar mais um pouco. Eu tenho que conseguir aquela bolsa, vc sabe disso.'

'- Gina querida, se vc conseguir a bolsa eu vou pra Hogwarts com vc!'

'- Obrigada amiga! Bom, vou estudar um pouco. Beijo.'

'- Beijo.'

Gina desligou o telefone e se jogo na cama com um livro de química. Almoçou e depois voltou para o quarto. Química era uma matéria interessante... mas ás vezes era muito chata. Tinha que admitir. Foi até o criado mudo que estava ao lado de sua cama. Abriu a primeira gaveta e tirou de lá uma caixa de bombons dourada com um único bombom restante. Comeu-o com um misto de prazer e culpa, já que era o último. "Amanhã eu compro mais", pensou. Deu um sorriso sozinha quando lhe veio a mente que ela pagava seu próprio salário. "Chocolate é mágico", lembrou do slogan da ChocoShow, onde trabalhava.

Foi trazida de volta de seus pensamentos por sua mãe, que gritava no pé da escada:

'- Gina, tem um entregador aqui embaixo que tem coisa pra vc.'

Gina desceu as escadas correndo e logo estava na sala. Assinou o papel de entrega e pegou uma única rosa branca, um embrulho de presente e uma caixa de chocolates da ChocoShow. Junto, veio um cartão que Gina também conhecia muito bem, de tanto que já havia vendido. Na frente, o slogan tão conhecido:

---------------------------------

"_Chocolate é mágico: trás sorrisos, liberta a alegria, _

_pede desculpas, diz que se importa e ainda é delicioso"._

----------------------------------

_Gina, me perdoe por ter estragado sua leitura. Aceite o chocolate e a flor como um pedido de desculpas. Sei que um livro é algo insubstituível, mas acho que me sai bem. Me liga pra gente tomar um milkshake qualquer hora._

_Com Carinho;_

_Draco Malfoy_

_(5555-5665)_

----------------------------------

Gina abriu a embalagem de presente e sorriu. Lá havia um dos exemplares do livro que ela tinha perdido pela lama. "O Garoto da casa ao lado" de Meg Cabbot. Mas o que mais a surpreendeu, é que Draco tinha desenhado nas bordas das páginas. E até feito algumas ilustrações.

Folheou o livro página por página. Que garoto era aquele? Nunca conheceu um menino que gostasse tanto de livros. Era rico, mas estudava numa escola pública e andava de carro popular. E era tão gentil... e era lindo! _"Aff... pára de pensar nisso, Gina. Ele só está sendo gentil!"_

Foi até a primeira página e viu uma dedicatória: _"Esse livro era meu, mas acho que vai ficar melhor com você. Ele está todo personalizado. Cuide bem dele. Com carinho; Draco Malfoy"_

Gina abraçou o livro e correu para o telefone.

'- Alô Collin? Amigo querido, eu preciso de você aqui agora! Vem logo pra gente ir junto pra casa da Luna! Quê? Ela já te chamou? Olha, nem me falou nada! Tá, então a gente se encontra lá! Beijo.'

Pegou o livro, a caixa de bombons e o cartão e saiu em disparada para a casa da Luna.

**--------- FIM??? -----------**

**N/A:** Aê! Fic novaaaa!!!

Não, não me batam! Eu prometo que continuo a atualizar **"Mudando tudo"**.

Aliás... eu estou dando prioridade pra ela então... só vou pegar firme nessa aqui quando a "Mudando Tudo" acabar. Esses primeiros capítulos foram só pra vcs sentirem o clima. Fico devendo um trailer.

Essa é a fic UA que eu falei, baseada no meu livro.

Bom, é isso.

Espero que estejam curtindo. Se vcs não gostaram da idéia, avisem que eu cancelo o projeto. Não sei se levo jeito pra UA...

_Um grande beijo!_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


	3. 3 e 4

**3**

**Draco**

"Deixei meu telefone com o cartão na casa de Gina, mas ela ainda não me ligou! Que droga!" – Entrei em casa pensando.

'- Draco, meu filho, é você aí?'

Ouvi minha mão, Narcisa, perguntar da porta da cozinha.

'- Sim mamãe, sou eu!' – respondi da porta da sala.

Minha mãe veio até a sala e me deu um daqueles abraços que só ela consegue me dar.

'- Preciso falar com o papai. Sabe se ele tá no escritório?'

'- Não sei... por que você não tenta o celular dele?'

Ás vezes, mesmo sendo um gênio, eu esqueço do obvio.

'- Bem pensando mãe.' – disse correndo para o telefone.

'- Pai, preciso de uma informação. É sobre uma funcionária da ChocoShow. Não, não é minha namorada. Não, não é minha amiga. Pai, por favor, será que você não pode só me dar a informação? O nome dela é Ginevra Weasley, ela é balconista. Não, não sei em qual loja, só sei que ela trabalha meio período, depois das aulas. Não, pai. Tá pai, pode ser. Pai, pára com isso! Tá, beijo. Até mais tarde.'

'- Uhn... posso saber que conversa foi essa?' – disse minha mãe, que tinha ficado ao meu lado ouvindo tudo.

Converso muito com a minha mãe. Não tenho muitos amigos e geralmente saio sozinho. Mas quando eu a procuro, ela sempre está lá pra perguntar do meu dia.

'- Ah mãe... lembra que eu saí pra andar de bike hoje pela manhã? Bom, eu dei um banho de lama numa menina que tava lendo um livro embaixo de uma árvore. Eu já dei um livro pra ela e uma caixa de bombons com um cartão de desculpas. Ela disse que se chamava Ginevra Weasley e que trabalhava depois das aulas na ChocoShow. Eu a levei em casa. Era uma casa um tanto modesta, não era popular, mas não parecia que tinham muitas posses. Só que eu vi um uniforme da Beuxbaton no varal... e como eu já disse, eles não tinham cara de ter muitas posses... além do mais porque eu conheço os outros 3 irmãos dela que estudam em Drumnstrang.'

'- E?'

'- E ora... eu só quero saber como a Gina conseguiu ir para Beuxbaton!'

'- Ou ela é um gênio, ou conseguiu uma bolsa, ou sei lá! Já pensou que a mãe dela pode lavar roupa pra fora e esse uniforme não pode ser o dela?'

'- Não, não tinha pensando nisso! Bom, de qualquer forma, papai ficou de descobrir alguma coisa no cadastro dela.'

'- Tá... agora, pare de pensar um pouco nisso, está bem? Eu estou indo na casa de uma amiga minha entregar um convite para um show beneficente, não quer vir comigo?'

'- Não mãe, acho que vou ficar em casa hoje. Fiquei de pensar em novos cartões pra ChocoShow com o slogan "Chocolate é Mágico".'

'- Por falar nisso, seu pai falou que seus cartões são um sucesso. Parece que até as vendas aumentaram. Ele está até pensando em fazer um comercial. A idéia do "Chocolate é Mágico" foi incrível.'

'- Fazer o quê, seu filho é um gênio' – Draco disse rindo e abraçando a mãe. – 'Boa visita pra você.'

'- Ah Draco... será que você não pode me levar?'

'- Posso sim! Vamos?'

'- Vamos, deixa só eu pegar minha bolsa.'

Sai com minha mãe no meu "Uninho" 2002. Minha mãe tem motorista e um Lamburguine vermelho sangue prontinhos para serem usados, mas pediu para que eu a levasse. Conheço minha mãe, ela não dá ponto sem nó!

'- Aonde vamos?'

'- Na casa dos Lovegood.'

Silêncio...

'- Tá... o que te chamou tanto a atenção nessa Gina? Você não anda com menina nenhuma. Não quer nem saber das meninas que dão em cima de você. E olha que são meninas da alta sociedade, uma mais linda do que a outra! Fica enfiado numa escola publica e andando com essa carrinho velho. Eu estou muito curiosa! Você nunca prestou atenção em menina nenhuma! Cheguei até a pensar que você era gay! '

'- Ah mãe, não viaja! Eu sou homem tá!'

'- Tá, mas o que te chamou a atenção nela?'

'- Sei lá! Ela gosta de Meg Cabott.'

'- Tá... deve ter umas 20 mil meninas que lêem esses livros. Por quê essa?'

'- Não sei explicar, mãe. Só sei que a situação toda... eu conversei com ela no caminho pra casa dela e... ela me pareceu incrível!'

'- Bom, chegamos, vai descer?'

'- Não, vou deixar esse assunt...'

'- Draco, o que foi? Não vai estacionar o carro? Está passando da casa!'

'- Você viu a ruiva no portão da frente com aquele garoto?'

'- Vi, o que tem?'

'- É ela. O que eu faço?'

'- Que tal descer e cumprimentar? Ela deve ser amiga da filha da Laura.'

'- Não mãe... melhor não!'

'- Draco Malfoy, tá com medo de mulher? Desce daí agora! Afinal, você só veio comigo entregar o convite pra minha amiga! Dá logo a volta e pare logo esse carro!!!'

Meio que sem escolha, Draco parou o carro. Para sua sorte, Gina e o garoto já deviam ter entrado.

**4**

**Gina**

'- Oi Gina! Oi Collin!'

'- Oi Luna! Olha esse cartão!'

'- Ai que fofo!!! O Colin me contou!'

'- Eh Collin!

'- Ai amiga, você acha que eu já não estava em extasy?'- contou Colling batendo palmas de empolgação.

'- Vem, o computador já está ligado!' – Luna completou e os três foram correndo pra frente do pc. '- Já selecionei algumas fotos. Vê se vc reconhece o tal do Draco!'

'- De onde são essas fotos?' – Gina perguntou.

'- Tirei de alguns sites de eventos em que a ChocoShow esteve presente. Se ele é filho do dono, deve estar em algum deles.'

'- Luna amiga, você é show!' – disse Collin todo empolgado.

**-------- **

**N/A:** Meu filho Daniel quis escrever um trecho da fanfic (ah, ele tem 1 aninho).

Nvbl,m;

/ d yhxn xjiiiiiiiiiiiijnijn vb , n sdh m h jkg b- HMNH N

**---------**

'- Não, não, não, não, não...' – Gina ia dizendo. Draco não estava em nenhuma das fotos.

'- Será que esse bofe mentiu pra você, amiga?' – disse Collin fazendo biquinho.

'- Não... não pode ser!' – disse Gina triste.

'- Separei isso aqui como última opção.' – disse Luna com uma caixa gigante de porta retratos. '- São fotos de eventos beneficentes que aa minha mãe vai. Se ele for mesmo filho do dono da ChocoShow, deve ter ido á pelo menos um desses eventos!'

Gina olhou para os três com cara de "Eu vou ter mesmo que ver todas essas fotos?". Mas o olhar divertido dos três encerrou o assunto.

Gina ia passando os álbuns e os dois iam olhando as fotos e comendo chocolate.

A caixa já estava quase vazia quando Laura bateu á porta.

'- Luna querida, minha amiga Narcisa veio me visitar com o filho. Posso falar pra ele subir aqui com vcs?'

'- Não é criança, né?'

'- Não, ele é da idade de vcs.'

'- Tá bom, mãe. Pode sim. Vai que ele sabe algo da ChocoShow e dos Malfoys.'

'- Ora... se queriam saber algo dos Malfoys poderiam ter me perguntado! Eu sou amiga de Narcisa Malfoy.'

Nisso, Gina e Collin correram para onde Laura e Luna estavam.

'- Mas mãe... Narcisa... não é o nome da sua amiga que vc acabou de me dizer que veio te visitar e que está aí embaixo com um filho da nossa idade?'

'- Não pode ser...' – disse Gina já correndo quarto afora.

Collin foi atrás, seguido de perto por Luna e Laura, que fez sinal de silêncio para a mãe. Os três deram uma espiada na sala e voltaram correndo para o quarto, seguidos novamente por Laura.

'- É ele.' – Gina disse ficando branca.

'- Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus!!!' – dizia Collin.

'- Alguém pode me explicar o que tá acontecendo?' – disse Laura.

'- Depois eu te explico, mãe. Agora, vai lê e pode dizer pro Draco subir.'

'- Draco? Vcs já conheciam ele?'

'- Não mãe. Quer dizer, a Gina sim.'

'- Tá... eu peço pra ele subir. Mas depois vcs vão me contar tudinho, ouviram?'

'- Pode deixar, Dona Laura.' – disse Collin.

'- Não.' – disse Gina – 'Quero dizer... eu vou indo.'

'- Não senhora, dona Ginevra Molly Weasley! Tá com medo de homem? E depois, você veio me visitar! E nós vamos estar aqui!' – disse Luna fazendo com que Gina se sentasse na beira da cama.'- Pode mandar ele subir mãe.'

Laura deus um suspiro resignado e saiu do quarto.

Nem deu tempo de Gina pensar alguma coisa porque Collin falou em seguida.

'- Eu ajeito o cabelo da Gina. Você guarda as fotos.'

Collin então pegou uma escova de cabelo e começou pentear o cabelo de Gina enquanto Luna empurrava as fotos espalhadas para debaixo da cama.

Estavam nessa correria por cerca de 3 minutos, até que ouviram batidas na porta e uma voz:

'- Sou eu, Draco. Posso entrar?'

"Ai meu São Crispin, é agora que eu infarto." – pensou Gina ao ver os sorrisos de seus amigos.

'- Gina...'

'- Oi Draco.'

**----------------------- Continua... ---------------------------**

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo!!! Hehehe!!!

Por favor... essa fic quase não tem comentário... estou tão triste... buáááááá!!!

Obrigada pelos dois comentários de incentivo. Antes dois do que nenhum (hehehe).

Espero que agora de a "Mudando Tudo" acabou, mais pessoas leiam

"**Chocolate é Mágico"**.

_**Um grande beijo;**_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


	4. 5 e 6

**5**

**Draco**

'- Então você é amiga dos Lovegood?'

'- Sou sim. Já conhece a Luna?'

'- Só de vista. E você é...'

'- Collin' – Collin responde.

'- Prazer.' – Draco diz.

'- Não quer entrar para tomar uma xícara de café?' – Luna diz fazendo referência.

Foi só aí que Draco se tocou que estava parado na porta do quarto.

Entrou com um sorriso.

'- Então... você é o filho da Narcisa.' – Luna perguntou.

'- Sou... e vocês aparentemente não sabiam. Já que o computador está na página da ChocoShow.' – sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto dos três. – 'Já vou avisando que não estou em nenhuma dessas fotos.'

'- Tá... nos pegou.' – disse Collin – 'Gina nos ligou contando a história e nós a fizemos vir pra cá pra investigarmos quem era você.'

'- Então você não acreditou em mim?' – Draco disse olhando diretamente pra Gina e não pôde esconder um certo desapontamento.

Reparou que Gina abriu a boca algumas vezes e não conseguiu falar nada. Segurou o riso,mas achou a cena um tanto cômica.

'- Era mais curiosidade nossa.' – Luna disse. – 'E temos que concordar... você deu um nome importante, mas o associou á Drumsntrang. É no mínimo estranho.'

'- É... essa é a minha cruz.'

'- Cruz?' – disse Gina.

'- É... as pessoas se aproximam de mim pelo meu nome. Por isso decidi estudar numa escola pública. É um saco não saber em quem confiar! Você é da alta sociedade, Luna, deve saber como tudo isso funciona.' – Luna concordou com a cabeça – 'Bom, acho que já devem saber bastante de mim pelo que pesquisaram, quem são vocês? '

'- Collin Creavy. Amigo da Gina e da Luna. Hogwarts, segundo ano do médio, 17. Moro aqui perto.'

'- Creavy? Creavy, aluguel de veículos?'

'- É, isso mesmo.'

'- E você? Tudo que eu sei é que você se chama Luna Lovegood e é filha da amiga da minha mãe, Laura.'

'- É... moro aqui, esse é meu quarto, Beuxbaton, segundo ano do médio, 17. Meu pai é advogado e minha mãe vive no shopping ou com as amigas em chás beneficentes ou nesses eventos que vivem aparecendo nessas revistinhas pobres de R$1,50 na banca mais próxima.'

'- Deu pra perceber que vc odeia esse eventos.'

'- Exato. Acho que já sabe bastante de mim agora.'

'- Bom, de mim você já sabe tudo.' – disse Gina

'- Não... tem algumas coisas que eu não sei. Tipo... eu também pesquisei sobre você e... seu pai é professor de Drumnstrang e sua mãe é recepcionista, né? Eu olhei no seu cadastro.'

'- É.'

'- E você realmente trabalha como balconista da ChocoShow. Desculpe mas... como você consegue estudar em Beuxbaton? Além de ser uma fortuna, é uma escola fechada.Tipo... pessoas comuns não entram.'

'- Ih... mexeu no calcanhar de Aquiles!' – disse Collin.

Assim que Collin falou, Draco viu Gina ficando vermelha, mas manteve a pose. Viu a menina respirar fundo antes de responder.

'- Minha madrinha é Nimpadora Tonks, nome familiar?'

'- Tonks? Não são donos de uma editora que faliu? Acho que era... "Lord Tonks"'

'- Exato. Foi ela que conseguiu a vaga pra mim e era ela que pagava meus estudos. Mas ano que vem eu provavelmente vou pra Hogwarts.'

'- Provavelmente?'

'- É... Gina vai fazer uma prova de bolsa amanhã.' – disse Luna

'- E ela vai passar, com certeza! Vamos arrasar em Hogwarts, amiga. Já tava na hora de eu ter companhia feminina naquela escola.' – disse Collin todo empolgado.

'- Boa sorte, então.' – disse Draco sorrindo.

Aquelas pessoas pareciam amigas. Era tão bom conversar abertamente. Já fazia tempo que não tinha contato com adolescentes da sua idade. Não gostava de conversar com os jovens da sua idade da alta sociedade, pareciam todos fúteis e mesquinhos. Também não conversava com os de Drumnstrang, só se aproximavam dele quando descobriam sobre o seu nome e o associavam á ChocoShow. Então preferia ficar sozinho. Afinal, antes só do que mal acompanhado. Ás vezes conversava com Zabini, filho de um amigo do seu pai. Mas não fazia muita questão da companhia dele.

Sua mãe uma época, o tinha mandado para uma psicóloga. Mas Draco odiou. Sentava de frente pra psicóloga e ficava mudo. Depois de pagar 3 meses para ficar mudo na frente da moça, resolveu falar com a sua mãe e aí terminaram aquela besteira de psicóloga. Afinal, qual o problema em não querer falar com ninguém?

'- Tá passando um filme ótimo no cinema. Podemos ir ao Shopping Clément. O que acham?' – sugeriu Luna.

'- Pode ser.' – disse Collin.

'- Desde que a gente não volte tarde... tenho prova amanhã, não se esqueçam.' – disse Gina.

'- Vamos juntar a galera?' – disse Collin.

'- O que acham?' – disse Luna para Draco e Gina.

'- Por mim, tudo bem. Quer conhecer nossa turma, Draco?' – Gina perguntou com um sorriso que fez Draco esquecer de quem ele era.

'- Não estou acostumando com tanta gente mas... tudo bem. Não custa nada. Vou chamar um amigo então.' – Já que não conhecia ninguém... bem... levaria Blaize Zabini.

Luna então pegou o telefone do quarto e se virou para Collin, que já estava com o celular na mão.

'- Você liga para o pessoal de Hogwarts, eu ligo pra turma de Beuxbaton. Gina, você liga para o pessoal de Drumnstrang.'

Draco se espantou um pouco.

'- São tantas pessoas assim?'

'- Somos em 13, com você e o seu amigo 15. Você liga pra ele. É bom que aí vcs conhecem todo mundo!' – Luna disse com um sorriso.

'- Cadê a lista?' – disse Collin na frente do micro. – 'Vai que eu esqueço alguém.'

Luna correu pra frente do PC e abriu uma pasta com nomes, endereços e telefones.

'- Pronto. Liga aí.'

Em 20 minutos, todas as ligações já tinham sido feitas e Draco estava realmente espantado com a quantidade de gente.

Foram no carro de Draco, já que Luna, Gina e Collin não sabiam dirigir e teriam que ir com o chofer.

Em mais 20 minutos estavam na frente do cinema. Draco estava assustado. Ele que raramente saia com 3 pessoas...

Notou entre os presentes que estavam Victor Krum, Fred Weasley, George Weasley , Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter. Os 5 meninos que tinham barrado sua entrada no time de futebol do colégio de Drumnstrang. Fred, George e Krum tinham terminado o terceiro ano, mas Harry e Rony ainda estavam lá pra atrapalhar.

'- Olá meninos.' – viu Gina ir na direção dos 5 e cumprimentar como velhos amigos.

Luna e Collin se aproximaram e Draco não quis ficar para trás.

'- Acho que já conhecem o Draco Malfoy.' – Gina disse.

'- Já.' – Krum disse. – 'Não sabia que era amigo da Gina. Se eu soubesse, já tava no time.'

Draco se assustou um pouco. Então era assim que funcionavam as coisas em Drumnstrang? _"Se eu soubesse que eram assim que funcionavam as coisas por lá..."_

'- Bom, então se considere dentro no ano que vem.' – disse Harry. – 'Fred, George e Krum já saíram, mas eu e o Rony ainda vamos fazer o 3º ano.'

'- Legal.' – disse Draco – 'Mas eu tô pensando em mudar de escola também.'

'- Draco' – disse Zabine que acabava de chegar.

'- Pessoal, esse é Blaize Zabine. Meu amigo. Ele estuda em Hogwarts. Estes são Gina, Luna, Collin, Victor, Rony, Fred, George e Harry.'

'- Olá. Nossa, quanta gente.'

'- São os amigos da Gina.' – Draco disse para o amigo.

'- E seus também.' – disse Gina chegando do lado dos dois. –' Olha, tem mais gente chegando.'

Draco olhou e reconheceu Fleur Delacour com sua irmã Gabrielle. Gabrielle e Fleur estudavam em Beuxbaton, mas Fleur estava no 3ºano e Gabrielle estudava com Gina e Luna no 2º.

As meninas cumprimentaram todos e Draco não pôde deixar de reparar o quanto Fleur era bonita. Fleur era uma das meninas da "alta sociedade" que sua mãe vivia insistindo pra que ele conhecesse. Era _"fina e refinada, estudou na França e é uma ótima moça"_ , havia dito sua mãe centenas de vezes. Mas Draco sempre a achou muito metida. Estava espantado de vê-la conversando com os meninos de Drumnstrang.

"_Acho que andei julgando mal as pessoas sem nem ao menos conhecê-las."_

'- Oi Mione' – Draco ouviu Gina cumprimentando e se virou para ver quem era.

'- Draco Malfoy.' – Mione disse séria.

'- Hermione Granger' – Draco disse sério.

'- Gente, que foi?' – disse Gina.

'- É que o Draco, Gina,' – Mione começou – 'foi meu concorrente no concurso de Jovens cientistas na Noruega . Nós brigamos feio por lá.'

'- Ah... passado. Esqueçam esse concurso de nerd!'- disse Collin se metendo. – 'Agora dêem as mãos porque somos todos amigos e vamos passar um ótimo fim de tarde juntos.'

Draco deu um sorrisinho sem graça e apertou a mão de Hermione.

'- Não sabia que nerds andavam com grupinhos no shopping.' – disse Draco

'- Nem eu.' – disse Mione.

Os dois sorriram.

'- Acho que estávamos errados.' – disse Mione abrindo um sorriso sincero – 'É a primeira vez que sai com a gente, né?'

'- É. Na verdade, é a primeira vez que saio com um grupo assim.'

'- Bem, sempre é tempo pra começar.' – disse Mione.

'- O Neville e a Cho chegaram.' – disse Gina chegando entre os dois. – 'Já estamos todos aqui. Acho que agora podemos assistir o filme.

Depois de muita discussão que Draco mais dava risada do que participava, a turma se dividiu em três grupos.

Rony, Mione, Gabrielle, Luna, Gina e Collin foram assistir um romance. Rony queria ver uma comédia, mas acabou indo assistir um romance pra tentar ficar ao lado de Mione.

Fred, George e Krum foram assistir um filme de aventura/ficção científica.

Harry, Draco, Blaize, Cho e Fleur foram assistir uma comédia. Harry queria ver ficção científica, mas foi ver comédia pra tentar a sorte de ficar ao lado da Cho.

**6**

**Gina**

Quando Gina saiu, reparou que seu filme foi o último a acabar, já que quem tinha assistido os outros filmes, já estava na porta do cinema. Gina tomou um susto ao olhar no relógio., já eram quase 8 horas.

'- Tenho que ir, amanhã tenho prova.' – disse Gina pra todos.

'- Eu te levo.' – disse Draco.

'- Pérai, a gente veio com você.' – disse Luna com Collin ao lado.

'- Eu levo vocês.' – disse Blaise. E piscou o olho para Draco, o que foi percebido por Gina, que deu um meio sorriso abaixando a cabeça.

Foram caminhando em silêncio até o carro.

Antes de dar a partida, a barriga de Gina roncou.

Draco sorriu.

'- Fome?'

'- Um pouco, espero que minha mãe tenha guardado janta pra mim... ou vou ter que me contentar com uns biscoitos!'

'- Então você é minha convidada. Vai jantar na minha casa hoje.'

Gina praticamente pulou de susto com o convite.

'- Não, não, que é isso... melhor não.'

Draco ligou o carro e ia manobrando.

'- Ora vamos, meus pais não mordem! E minha mãe deve estar louca pra te conhecer.'

'- Pra quê?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N/A:_ O **Dani** ficou tão feliz com os comentários que recebeu, que resolveu fazer outra participação (ele veio aqui e ficou pedindo colo, quando eu peguei no colo, adivinhem...).

bb b mvjfdhcbcvmc vm kgdflkohbxcngvcfddhhnluogvhnv c 25657452685;., ; v b lckdckkkkkkcaofv ,,,,,,,,, l xzzgrrtffffffqa oo0.okko

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'- Ora... eu sou um nerd! Eu não saio por aí indo pra cinema... nem ando com galera. Nem converso com garotas.'

'- Então eu sou uma má influência?'

'- Muito pelo contrário! Relaxa, eles não vão te morder, eu já disse.'

'- Olha Draco, não é que eu não confie em você nem nada mas... não é um pouco cedo pra eu ira jantar na sua casa? A gente se conheceu hoje de manhã!'

'- Tudo bem, acho que você tem razão. Mas não posso te entregar com fome, ainda mais porque você pode ir pra cama com biscoitos!'

'- Pára Draco! Ai que comentário infeliz! Agora você não vai me levar pra casa, né?'

'- Não antes da gente comer alguma coisa!'

'- Tá, então passa no primeiro Drive Thru que aparecer, ok?'

O primeiro que apareceu foi de uma esfirraria. Draco e Gina fizeram seus pedidos em sacolinhas separadas.

Foram comendo no carro e dando muita risada.

'- Eu nunca fiz isso!' – Draco disse enquanto Gina lhe dava uma mordida de um quibe.

'- Não acredito!' – Gina disse com uma mão no quibe de Draco (N/A: não é o que vcs tão pensando!) e outra no seu suco de laranja.

'- Sério. Mas fico te devendo um jantar na minha casa. Pode ser?'

'- Pode... não sei quando, mas pode.'

'- Gina... o que vai fazer se não passar em Hogwarts?'

'- Hogwarts tem 2 bolsas de 100, 3 de 75 e 5 de 50. Eu tenho que conseguir as de 100. Se eu conseguir de 75 já dá pra pagar, mas fica apertado. As de 50 não servem... nem se eu der todo o meu salário da ChocoShow dá pra pagar o resto.'

'- Você ganha tão mal assim?'

'- Ué, pensei que você soubesse o quanto eu ganho.'

'- Não, não sei.'

'- Trabalho só 4 horas por dia, depois da aula. É como um estágio. Ganho só R$300,00.'

'- Não acredito! E você ainda assim trabalha, mesmo ganhando essa miséria?'

'- É miséria pra você! Ano passado ajudou meus pais a pagarem Beuxbaton... sabia que Beuxbaton tá R$1.005,00?'

'- É... é um valor razoável.'

'- E esse ano foi pra R$1.350,00. Não dá pra eu continuar lá. Hogwarts tá R$1.000,00. Se eu conseguir 100, perfeito. Se for R$75, dá pra pagar, mas eu só fico com R$50,00 do meu salário.'

'- É... temos uma idéia bem diferente do que é dinheiro.'

'- Vivemos em dois mundos diferentes, Draco. Você viu pelo meu grupo de amigos... bem, agora é "nosso" grupo de amigos. Tem as meninas de Beuxbaton, a galera de Hogwarts e a de Drumnstrang. Pelo menos socialmente, bem, nós somos uma aberração.'

'- Sabe que eu me surpreendi com a Fleur? Eu sempre achei que ela era toda fresca. E a Hermione? Nossa, eu nem olhava na cara dela!'

'- Os meninos de Drumnstrang também gostaram de você.'

'- Porque você me apresentou como seu amigo. Porque eu já conhecia eles e não era muito bem aceito.'

'- Tá vai, ponto pra você. Você só tem o Blaize Zabini de amigo?'

'- É. Não tenho muitos amigos. Bom, não tinha... agora eu tenho uma turma um tanto grande.'

'- Mas nós não andamos todos juntos sempre. Juntamos a galera toda só quando tem alguma coisa importante... tipo apresentar você e o Zabini. Somos mais uma sociedade de ajuda mútua.'

Draco olhou para Gina e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

'-Sociedade de ajuda mútua?'

'- Por incrível que pareça, sim. Olhe por esse lado: Tem a Mione e a Cho, que é são umas nerds. Sempre que alguém precisa de ajuda acadêmica, corre pra pedir ajuda delas. Tem o Fred, o George e o Krum que são os fortões... eles botam moral, sabe. Tem o Harry e o Rony, que são lindos. São os mocinhos bonitinhos da turma. E também são uns palhaços quando querem, principalmente o Rony. Tem a Fleur, a Gabrielle e a Luna que... dispensam comentários, né? São as mocinhas bonitinhas... tá, são lindas! Tem o Neville que é super amigo. Ele é meio que o ombro amigo da turma. E tem também o Collin, que é gay e é a alegria da turma. Sei lá, a gente se ajuda como pode... um pode sempre contar com o outro.'

'- E você, Gina, onde entra nisso?'

'- Ah, sei lá! Eu sou só uma garota deslocada que não tem dinheiro e insiste em estudar numa escola particular... eu acostumei com Beuxbaton e agora que não vou conseguir pagar estou entrando em desespero. Mas amanhã eu vou resolver isso.'

'- É isso aí, ruivinha. Pensamento positivo! E respondendo onde você entra nisso, acho que vc se encaixa na definição do Neville, na definição do Collin e na da Fleur também.'

Draco virou a esquina da rua da casa de Gina. As esfirras e kibes esquecida á muito.

'- Unhhh... então você me acha uma boa amiga, alegre e bonita?'

Silêncio. Draco parou o carro na frente da casa de Gina

'- Acho que sim.'

Os dois trocaram um sorriso que aos poucos foi murchando. Olhos nos olhos. Os rostos foram se aproximando...

TRILILILILIM...

O celular de Draco tocou. Ambos pularam de susto e sorriram um para o outro. Draco se xingou mentalmente de todos os nomes que conhecia antes de atender o telefone.

'- Zabine seu imbecil. Tá... Não... Não atrapalhou nada não! Tô indo te buscar. Tchau.'

'- Era o Zabine?'

'- Era. O carro dele quebrou e ele pediu pra eu ir buscar ele, a Luna e o Collin.'

'- Bom, melhor eu descer. Tenho muito o que estudar ainda.'

'- Não se esforce demais, ou o sono não te deixará fazer a prova amanhã.'

'- Pode deixar.'

Se despediram com um beijo no rosto e Gina entrou em casa. Rindo que nem boba... afinal, quase beijou Draco Malfoy. Que loucura!

E quem disse que ela ia estudar mais? Foi é ler o livro que Draco lhe dera... e observar os desenhos que ele tinha feito!

Mas será que em menos de 24hs já tava gostando daquele cara?

E que quase beijo foi aquele?

Oh droga!

Eles eram de mundos diferentes demais. Sem chance!

Melhor tirar esse cara da cabeça. Vou estudar!

Pensando bem... uma olhadinha naquele livro cheio de desenhos não vai fazer mal.

**----------- CONTINUA... --------------**

**N/A:** Gente, desculpa a demora. Tô aqui terminando essa capítulo pra vcs, mas vou ficar mais um tempo sem escrever. Estou estudando pra um concurso público. Se desse pra ganhar grana escrevendo fanfic, eu escreveria sem parar com o maior prazer. Mas já que escrever não paga meu aluguel, nem as vacinas do moleque, nem o mercado, nem a feira, nem a água, a luz, o carnê da Marisa...

Vou continuar lendo as fics que eu tô acompanhando, mas também com uma freqüência menor. Assim que eu passar dou as notícias pra vcs! (pensamento positivo).

Vou contar uma piada (São 2:28 da matina, dêem um desconto!)

--------------------------------

_BRINDE:_ **A Moral da Lagartixa**

Iam duas lagartixas atravessando a rua de patinhas dadas. A largatixa macho era advogado de renome na OAB, pagava casos praticamente sem solução e ganhava uma grana alta. Tinha seu próprio escritório, só andava de carrão e andava de terno e gravata por aí. Tinha ávida praticamente feita aos seus 27 anos.

A lagartixa fêmea era uma hippie bonitona, andava com umas roupas todas coloridas e vendia uns colares de sementes na Praça da Sé. Tinha um rabão todo colorido... nossa, que rabão tinha a lagartixa:todos azul, vermelho, amarelo, lilás, verde... nossa, eras lindo o rabão da lagartixa fêmea (e o lagartixa macho era doido por aquele rabão).

Estavam atravessando a rua quando o lagartixa macho viu que vinha uma bicicleta na contra mão e que ia passar encima do rabo da lagartixa. Nisso, num ato de amor e de coragem, a lagartixa macho empurrou a lagartixa fêmea, mas a bicicleta passou por cima de sua cabeça e ele morreu.

Moral da história: _Não perca a cabeça por causa de um rabo._

--------------------------------------

Ah, o brigada pelos comentários. Eu sei que ando não respondendo, mas eu leio todos. Muito obrigada pelo incentivo. Principalmente á Chunli, que tá sempre me incentivando. Á mim e ao Eric, que vai escrever o outro capítulo da "Conversando com Eric Diggory" só por causa do seu comentário. Beijos Chuli.

Bom, deixa eu dormir... (2:44 da matina) Boa noite.

_**Beijos pra todo mundo que leu tudo isso aqui... (até a piada);**_

**.Nathoca Malfoy.**

**PS:** Tô conversando com a Lilly por e-mail. Se ela concordar, ela vai assumir a fic por uns tempos. Senão, vai demorar um pouco mais pras atualizações... Mas eu já falei mais ou menos os rumos que a fic vai tomar... ela tá só começando. Vai pegar fogo, não vai Lilly? Beijos mocinha.


	5. 7 e 8

Chocolate é Mágico (por Lilly)

**RECADO IMPORTANTE:**

**Oi pessoas que acompanham essa fic!**

Como é de conhecimento geral, eu estava com um pouco de dificuldades pra escrever essa fic. Ela começou bem e com algumas idéias legais, mas eu senti que tava perdendo o rumo um pouco. Então, depois de muito procurar, depois de vários testes e provas que incluíam escrever sobre pressão, quantidade de fanfics lidas, número de horas na frente do micro e palavras digitadas por segundo (risos), finalmente uma escritora foi selecionada: **Lilly Angel88.**

Coisas que pesaram em sua escolha:

1. Ela sempre lê minhas fics (risos), embora não deixe comentários (menina má)!

2.Ela é minha fã!!

3. Eu sou fã dela!!

4. É obvio que se eu sou fã dela, eu me identifico com o jeito dela escrever e se ela é minha fã, ela se identifica com o meu. Então, por nosso jeito de escrever ser muito parecido, vocês não vão notar quando passar de uma escritora para outra e isso não vai atrapalhar a leitura!

5. Nossas idéias para essa fic se encaixaram perfeitamente. Só discutimos um pouco á respeito dos casais, mas já está tudo acertado.

6. Ela escreve MUITO bem!! Nós já trocamos algumas cenas e... nossa! Eu roí as unhas de emoção enquanto lia! Então se preparem porque até eu tô empolgada com o que a gente discutiu pra essa fic!

7. Ela é SUPER divertida!! Conversamos um pouco por e-mail e ela se mostrou uma garota incrível!

Espero que curtam a fic! E que gostem do jeito da Lilly escrever!

_Um beijão;_

_**Nathoca Malfoy.**_

_**Lilly Angel88: **_

Oi!Gente!! Eu sou a Lilly e agora estou aqui em parceria com a Nathoca pra escrever **Chocolate é Mágico**. Vocês devem estar se perguntando: O que vem a ser essa criatura, né?

Bom eu sou uma fã DG incondicional e alucinada desse casal mais que perfeito e participo de um monte de comunidades deles, já li mais de 400 fics só de DG e amo esse mundo das fics!!

Sou nova como autora, mas acompanho fics há muito tempo... To escrevendo uma fic de Sailor Moon e estava morrendo de vontade de escrever uma fic DG só que fiquei com medo de não conseguir trabalhar nas duas então eu estava pensando em esperar até terminar a outra fic, mas aí essa oportunidade de ajudar a Nath apareceu e eu não pude me conter, ainda mais eu sendo uma fã dessa mulher!!

Desde "Tudo que ser quer" eu a acompanho, apesar de não ter mandado uma review (na época eu não sabia mandar review, mas abafa o caso gente!)... Mas voltando ao assunto não se preocupem a Nath aqui, não vai abandonar a fic não, até porque eu não ia deixar!! E quando ela demorar demais eu pentelho ela por vocês...

Bom se quiserem saber mais sobre mim é só irem ao meu perfil ou se quiserem falar comigo me adicionem no orkut meu endereço já está com link no perfil, mas eu boto aqui também:

www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com(barra)Profile(ponto)aspx?uid6497815748299948610

_**Super Beijos a todos e vamos a fic!!**_

**7**

**Gina**

Escutei o barulho irritante do despertador e tateie até ele pra desligar aquela porcaria, estava morta de sono e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa se não nos carneirinhos do meu sonho. Ah! Dormir era a melhor coisa do mundo!! Me enrolei ainda mais nas minhas cobertas e voltei para os meus carneirinhos.

Mal tinham passado cinco minutos e aquele maldito despertado havia tocado de novo, zuni o objeto pro outro lado do quarto com muita raiva por ele ter estragado o meu sono novamente... Carneirinhos, aí vou eu...

Escutei passos na frente da porta e me amaldiçoei por ter um sono tão leve! Coloquei o travesseiro em cima da cabeça tentando abafar o som dos passos, sem qualquer sucesso é claro, pois o individuo que atormentou o meu sono entrou no quarto fazendo ainda mais barulho!

'- Gina! - que ótimo era o mala do Rony! Será que ele não tinha percebido que eu precisava dormir mais que tudo nessa vida!! - Você ainda tá dormindo?'

'- O que você acha! - perguntei mal-humorada'

'- Ah! Tá - ele disse ainda sem sair do meu quarto - Mas não era hoje a sua prova pra entrar em Hogwarts?

De repente tudo parou inclusive meu cérebro... Aaahhh! Meu Deus eu esqueci a prova!! Eu não acredito!!

'- Porque você não me acordou antes? - perguntei com raiva tentando me desenrolar das cobertas. '

'- Ué! Você não pediu! - disse com se fosse óbvio. Eu não mereço ter uma ameba como irmão!'

'- Cadê o papai e a mamãe? - perguntei finalmente conseguindo me desenrolar das cobertas e caindo de cara no chão. Ai! Isso dói muito!!'

'- Eles saíram pra trabalhar bem cedinho - respondeu com uma bolacha na boca e sem fazer o mínimo esforço pra me ajudar! - Tá doendo? - perguntou. Ai que cretino! Ele tava se segurando pra não rir!

'- Não! O chão é muito macio - respondi sarcástica, já abrindo meu guarda-roupa e procurando uma roupa - Agora dá licença que eu preciso me trocar - disse com uma calça na mão já empurrando o Rony pra fora do quarto e batendo com a porta na cara dele, ouvi ele gemer provavelmente eu acertei com a porta no nariz dele. Bem feito!! Pelo menos alguma coisa boa!'

Olhei o relógio enquanto me equilibrava colocando a primeira calça jeans que tinha encontrado. Mal acreditei que eram 8:30, a prova ia ser as 9:15 horas em ponto e até eu chegar lá demorava pelo menos 45 minutos e até eu me arrumar pegar o ônibus e encontrar um transito decente eu demoraria no mínimo uma hora! Droga!! Eu precisar correr e correr muito!!

Coloquei a blusa de qualquer jeito enquanto escovava os dentes e pegava minha mochila, que pelo menos já tinha tudo separado pra prova, tive que agradecer a minha mãe por ter me enchido o saco ontem pra eu arrumar essas coisas, porque se dependesse de mim eu teria deixado pra última hora como sempre.

Nem penteie os cabelos ou tomei café tava muito atrasada pra isso. Devo tá parecendo uma maluca com o cabelo todo bagunçado, vi o ônibus que eu precisava pegar parando no ponto, mas eu ainda tava longe dele. Corri feito uma louca e o ônibus já tava saindo quando eu bati na traseira dele chamando a atenção do motorista. Para por favor! Implorei em pensamento e parece que minhas preces foram atendidas porque ele parou. Entrei no ônibus e vi algumas pessoas olhando pra mim enquanto eu pagava ao motorista, eu devia mesmo tá parecendo uma maluca saída do hospício.

Fiquei o caminho todo tentando me lembrar do que tinha estudado, mas só um enorme branco aparecia na minha mente, além da palavra reprovada! Droga!! Eu simplesmente não podia esquecer de tudo o que eu tinha estudado! Era melhor não pensar nisso, talvez de repente, quando eu visse a prova eu me lembrasse de tudo... É eu tinha que pensar positivo!! E quando voltasse eu ia brigar com os meninos! De que adianta ter tantos irmãos se nenhum te acorda no horário pro dia mais importante da sua vida! Ah! Mas eles iam ouvir um monte quando eu voltasse.

Cheguei a Hogwarts e vi o portão principal fechado, eu não podia acreditar no que tava acontecendo!! Eu não podia ter perdido essa oportunidade por ter me atrasado! Corri até o portão e vi um homem enorme que mais parecia um gigante na frente dele.

' - O portão não pode estar fechado! - disse nervosa, olhando o relógio - São 9:15 em ponto!'

' - Me desculpe querida, mas recebi ordens de fechar o portão agora - falou parecendo lamentar por mim, e ele não era o único, senti meus olhos começarem a marejar. Droga! Detestava chorar principalmente na frente dos outros - Mas talvez... - falou chamando a minha atenção - o portão lateral ainda esteja aberto - sorriu e piscou pra mim.

Eu mal acreditei! Sorri e saí desembestada para o portão lateral, depois teria que agradecer muito a ele! Um outro homem já estava quase fechando o portão quando eu enfiei meu pé antes dele conseguir fechá-lo por completo, fui entrando sem deixar brecha pra ele reclamar e corri novamente até a sala aonde eu deveria fazer a prova.

Entrei na sala de supetão chamando a atenção de todos pra mim, e claro eu corei até a raiz dos meus cabelos vermelhos. Odeio corar! Me dirigi ao professor que supervisionaria a prova e que me olhava de maneira reprovadora, assinei a lista de chamada e me sentei no fundo da sala, já tinha chamado atenção demais.

Escutei um alarme alto e vi o professor passar as provas a todos. Assim que recebi a minha prova comecei a ler com atenção e sorri comigo mesma com a minha própria sorte, talvez afinal eu conseguisse aquela bolsa.

Fui à última a sair da sala, estava me sentindo um trapo humano aquela prova definitivamente tinha sugado toda a minha energia cerebral e agora me dirigia a saída com o estomago nas costas, eu estava passando mal e tinha certeza que desmaiaria a qualquer minuto até que acabei avistando duas pessoas que eu não esperava.

'- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntei assim que cheguei perto de Collin e Luna.'

'- Ah! Amiga! Nós viemos te dar apoio moral - Collin disse todo animado - mas nossa o que fizeram com você? - ele perguntou me olhando atentamente, eu devia mesmo estar parecendo um trapo humano.'

'- E então como foi na prova? - Luna perguntou interessada, me impedindo de responder a pergunta do Collin.'

'- Já que vocês querem tanto me dar apoio moral que tal me pagarem um lanche, porque senão eu não vou ter forças nem pra dizer um 'ai' - disse já me apoiando em Collin.'

'- Ai amiga! Essa prova acabou mesmo contigo!'

'- Collin você não faz a mínima idéia do que eu passei - falei sendo praticamente carregada por Collin - mas eu conto tudo quando tiver com a barriga cheia!'

'- Então é melhor a gente correr pra lanchonete mais próxima! - Luna entrou no pique do Collin'

Hum! Nunca comer tinha sido tão bom!! Naquela bendita prova meu estomago roncava a cada dois minutos e eu mal conseguia me concentrar!

'- Nossa que fome! - Collin falou surpreso com o jeito que eu ataquei a comida.'

'- Ah! Eu nem tive tempo de tomar o café da manhã! - confessei.'

'- Deu pra notar! - Collin riu do próprio comentário, sendo acompanhado pela loira que se dizia minha amiga.'

'- Mas Gina você ainda não contou o que aconteceu! - ela lembrou.'

'- Certo eu vou contar tuudo! - disse terminando de beber meu refrigerante.'

Contei a minha via crucis a eles desde a hora que acordei até encontrar com eles.

'- Mas e então como foi na prova?'

'- Ah! Luna eu não sei, não dá pra saber esse tipo de coisa - eu disse incerta.'

'- Mas não dá pra ter nenhuma idéia? Sei lá, você achou a prova muito difícil? - Luna insistiu.'

'- Bom... A prova tava bem menos difícil do que eu imaginei que estaria.'

'- Ai! Amiga!! Então a gente vai estudar em Hogwarts juntos! - Collin falou todo animado já me abraçando e Luna fez o mesmo, não gostava de ficar antecipando resultados, mas acho que nós vamos mesmo estudar juntos!'

**8**

**Draco**

Estava de novo no Parque da Coruja, onde por acidente havia esbarrado com ela. Não conseguia deixar de pensar na loucura que havia sido o nosso encontro e em como eu já me sentia ligado a ela de uma forma como nunca tinha me sentido com nenhuma garota, ela era realmente uma garota incrível e o melhor é que não parecia se importar com a minha posição social e sim com a minha amizade. _Amigos_ era isso que nós éramos não é? Mas o que quase aconteceu ontem poderia ter estragado tudo! Se não fosse o Blaise ter esquecido de colocar a gasolina no carro e ter nos interrompido... Não poderia me deixar levar dessa maneira não poderia arriscar a amizade que nós tínhamos por... por... uma simples e passageira atração.

A Gina em tão pouco tempo já tinha se tornado alguém muito especial pra mim e não poderia me dar ao luxo de perder a amizade dela porque não conseguia controlar meus hormônios! Mas ela era tão linda! Os cabelos exageradamente vermelhos, as inúmeras sardas sobre o rosto delicado, os incríveis olhos cor de chocolate, o nariz pequeno e arrebitado, e os lábios vermelhos e convidativos... Para! Eu tenho que parar com isso!! Eu e a Gina somos apenas amigos! Bons amigos! E eu vou fazer de tudo pra que continue assim!!

Voltei pra casa ainda tentando tirar aqueles lábios vermelhos da minha cabeça, quando ouvi um barulho de conversa vindo da sala de musica da minha mãe. Ela devia estar recebendo uma de suas amigas da alta sociedade, era melhor eu entrar com cuidado antes que me vissem e minha mãe me arrastasse pra uma daquelas conversas enfadonhas com as amigas delas que sempre estavam loucas para apresentarem suas filhas para um dos melhores partidos da cidade: "o herdeiro da ChocoShow".

' - Draco querido! - ouvi minha mãe me chamar, tarde demais pra fugir - Olha só quem veio nos visitar.'

Virei a contragosto e me surpreendi ao encontrar os olhos puxados de Chang me olhando.

' - Chang? - indaguei sem entender. O que ela estaria fazendo na minha casa?'

' - Me chame de Cho, por favor!- pediu simpática se levantando e deixando a xícara de chá que segurava em cima da mesa se aproximando de mim e me dando um beijo no rosto que me deixou desconcertado.'

' - Ah! Então já se conhecem! - minha mãe exclamou surpresa e contente ao mesmo tempo.'

' - Eu e seu filho nos conhecemos ontem numa reunião de amigos - ela respondeu por mim.'

' - Querido sente-se conosco - chamou minha mãe, eu bem que queria ir pro meu quarto, mas a presença de Chang tinha despertado a minha curiosidade, então me sentei junto delas.'

' - O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntei. '

' - A Cho é a filha da minha amiga Emiko que eu falei que ia te apresentar - respondeu minha mãe, é mesmo eu havia esquecido ontem minha mãe falou que a filha de uma amiga dela viria aqui pra me conhecer, adorava minha mãe, mas essa mania que ela tinha de me empurrar pras filhas das amigas dela realmente me irritava, eram todas sempre tão fúteis e cansativas se bem que pelo que eu tinha visto da Chang ontem ela parecia ser uma garota legal e bem humorada talvez ela não fosse tão chata quanto às outras - Mas então me contem direitinho como se conheceram?'

Ficamos conversando sobre várias coisas e realmente Cho se mostrou mesmo muito mais simpática e agradável do que eu imaginava tanto que eu mal percebi quando a minha mãe nos deixou a sós.

' - Então Draco você estuda mesmo na Drumnstrang?'

' - Estudo - respondi um pouco desconcertado com o fato da minha mãe não estar mais lá.'

' - Mas porque você estuda lá sendo tão rico e inteligente? - perguntou curiosa, se aproximando mais de mim.'

' - Eu nunca gostei de estudar em lugares cheios de gente rica e fútil, que só se preocupa com as aparências, é claro que nem todos são assim - disse me referindo a ela que sorriu pra mim'

' - Eu concordo com você a maioria das pessoas ricas são assim mesmo! Mas então você vai continuar estudando na Drumnstrang até terminar o Ensino Médio?'

' - Na verdade não, agora eu to pensando seriamente em ir para Hogwarts - confessei.'

' - E porque mudou de opinião?'

' - Agora eu tenho alguns amigos que estudam lá.'

'- Nossa! Isso é realmente muito bom! - deu um sorriso que eu não consegui identificar'

'- É... você estuda em Beuxbaton, não estuda?'

'- Estudo, mas também estou pensando em mudar de escola esse ano. Já ouviu falar no professor Wanderley dos Santos? O Wandeco?'

'- Já. Muito famoso ele, por sinal.'

'- Pois é, ele acabou de voltar do exterior. Ele é muito amigo do meu pai e um ótimo químico. Meu pai tentou fazer com que ele trabalhasse na nossa fábrica de cosméticos, mas ele disse que esse ano queria lecionar. E adivinha qual escola sortuda conseguiu ele?'

'- Hogwarts?'

'- Isso. Beuxbaton tem professores muito bons, não posso dizer o contrário. Mas os professores de Hogwarts também são excepcionais e como quero fazer Química, o Wandeco fez toda a diferença.'

'- Química? Mas está fazendo por causa dos negócios da família ou porque é algo que você gosta?'

'- Os dois... Cresci no meio dos perfumes, cremes, sabonetes. Acho que já faz parte de mim.'

Ficamos conversando por bastante tempo. Nem vi a hora passar e foi só quando minha mãe chamou para o almoço que olhei no relógio e me toquei: Tinha esquecido de ir buscar a Gina!!

'- Draco, - me chamou Cho – Tá preocupado com alguma coisa?'

'- Nada, só lembrei que a Gina faz a prova de bolsa hoje.'

'- Gina é uma menina legal. Mas infelizmente, ela se preocupa com coisas que eu jamais irei me preocupar e isso nos afasta um pouco. Mas mesmo assim ela é uma ótima garota. Não acha?'

'- Acho.'

Concordei que ela era uma ótima garota, mas alguma coisa naquela frase me soou estranho. Mas nem tive tempo de pensar porque Cho continuou.

'- Gostou de conhecer a turma?'

'- Gostei. Vocês são diferentes do que eu imaginava. Me surpreendi com as Delacour. Imaginava que elas fossem tão "cheias de si"... e com os Weasleys também. Imaginei que eles fossem uns "bad boys" ou algo do tipo.'

'- É... Realmente... '

E foi assim que passei a tarde. Quando as Chang foram embora, já eram 3 horas. Resolvi ligar para Gina. Liguei feito louco até que Rony atendeu. Não sabia onde Gina estava. Ela ainda não tinha voltado pra casa.

-- CONTINUA --

_**Nathoca:**_ Oiê Genteeee!! A Lilly mandou muito bem, não foi? Eu só escrevi metade do capítulo 8. Não precisei mexer em nada. Isso sem falar das idéias que ela teve pro andamento da fic que foram todas aprovadas. Olha aí, não falei que não precisava temer? Ou vocês acham que eu ia colocar qualquer uma pra me ajudar com a fic! A Lilly foi muito bem selecionada (risos). E a fic tá ficando ótima.

Um beijão pessoal. Espero que tenham aprovado a Lilly! Até o próximo capítulo!!

_**Lilly:**_ Oi pra todo mundo!! Antes de qualquer coisa: Feliz Páscoa!! Atrasado mais de coração!!Primeiro capítulo de uma fic DG que eu escrevo e posto... Dá até um frio na barriga. Estréias são sempre complicadas cheias de dúvidas e expectativas eu, é claro to doida pra saber se fui aprovada!! Foi o maior barato escrever esses capítulos!! Adorei demais espero que vocês tenham gostado de lê-los também. Beijo pra todos!!


	6. 9 e 10

9

**9**

**Draco**

'- Mãe, pai, preciso de um favor de cada um de vocês hoje'

Draco disse de supetão à mesa do café da manhã. Tinha falado com Gina à noite e ela tinha dito que achava que foi bem. Mas não foi isso que Draco viu quando entrou na Internet pela manhã. Narcisa e Lúcio se entreolharam. Foi Narcisa quem primeiro se manifestou.

'- O que quer de mim?'

'- Sei que já tenho 18 anos, mas mesmo assim, não posso fazer minha própria matrícula.'

'- Matrícula? Re-matrícula você quis dizer, não é mesmo? Naquela escola horrorosa' - minha mãe disse torcendo o nariz.'

'- Pra sua felicidade mãe, quero fazer minha matrícula em Hogwarts - falei sorrindo.'

Ela quase pulou da cadeira, se o assunto não fosse sério eu teria rido vendo minha mãe perdendo a pose.

'- HOGWARTS?? Mas o que aconteceu... - disse admirada.'

'- Meus novos amigos estudam todos em Hogwarts ou Beuxbaton. Eu nunca tive amigos... quero ficar mais próximo deles - confessei'

'- Tudo bem... Parece que ter feito amizade com aquela menina _simplesinha_ te fez mudar um pouco.'

'- Mãe, Gina é uma garota ótima. Ela é pobre sim, se é isso que quer dizer por _simplesinha_. Mas ela anda com pessoas do mesmo nível que a gente, se isso vale alguma coisa pra você. Mãe, eu tô decepcionado com a senhora. Poxa... - disse chateado.'

'- Tudo bem... sou obrigada a concordar que essa menina está fazendo bem pra você. Mas não me peça demais. Vai com calma - ela disse um pouco relutante.'

'- Obrigado mãe. Agora é com você, pai.'

'- O que precisa de mim? Deixe-me adivinhar... tem a ver com a ruiva, certo? - ele sorriu pra mim conspirador era incrível como ele conseguia saber tudo o que se passava na minha mente.'

'- Certo. Acho que já falei que ela estudava em Beuxbaton, certo? - comecei'

'- Certo – ele concordou.'

'- Bom, ela é afilhada de Nimpadora Tonks. Foi por isso que ela conseguiu estudar em Beuxbaton. Lembra da editora Lord Tonks? Então, faliu. Era a madrinha que pagava a escola dela. Ela começou a trabalhar na ChocoShow pra ajudar o pai a pagar a escola. Mas tava muito pesado e Gina tem mais 6 irmãos, 3 em idade escolar. Então ela se inscreveu pra tentar a bolsa de estudos em Hogwarts mas... bem eu vi na Internet hoje de manhã e... ela não conseguiu. Pai, ela deve estar arrasada - disse sem esconder a minha preocupação.'

'- É uma pena, filho. Mas eu não sou dono de Hogwarts!'

'- Mas pai, você é dono da ChocoShow! Paga um dinheiro absurdo de impostos! Se pudesse fazer um concurso interno que desse bolsas de estudos para os funcionários, poderia até deduzir esse dinheiro do imposto de renda.'

'- Você está gostando mesmo dessa menina – minha mãe falou parecendo não gostar muito da idéia.'

'- Não mãe, Gina é só minha amiga - pelo menos era isso que a minha cabeça ficava repetindo.'

Vi quando meu pai deu um sorriso de lado para ela.

'- Confesse que você está apaixonado, anda. Confesse! - meu pai parecia não acreditar no que eu dizia, na verdade até eu duvidava disso, mas era assim que tinha que ser.'

'- Nem diga isso! – ela disse.'

'- Pai, Gina é só minha amiga – cada vez que dizia isso vinha à minha mente a imagem do "quase beijo" e eu dava um jeito de tentar empurrar isso pra bem longe.'

'- Tá... vamos ver. Vá à ChocoShow com seu projeto hoje a tarde. Pelo que te conheço, posso apostar que já tem tudo esquematizado e em forma de slides - meu pai falou dando um sorriso de lado.'

'- Já me conhece tanto assim? - foi mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta, não pude deixar de sorrir também.'

'- Já, e sei que se eu dissesse não, você ia atrás de mim até conseguir. Vou marcar uma reunião, está bem? Mas você sabe que favores assim não são de graça.'

'- Mas você é meu pai! - disse num misto de surpresa e indignação.'

'- Você está pedindo uma coisa grande, sabe disso. Então, o que vou pedir em troca, vai ser uma coisa grande. Negócios são negócios! - quando se tratava de negócios meu pai era irredutível e sabia que teria que fazer o que ele pedisse. Isso se eu realmente quisesse ajudar Gina.'

'- O quê? - indaguei mal-humorado.'

'- Quero que vá estudar administração em Londres quando terminar o ensino médio - disse sério.'

'- O QUÊ?? Mas... pai, não posso deixar o Brasil assim - disse espantado não imaginei que ele me proporia algo assim.'

'- Pode e vai, se quiser ajudar Gina - vi minha mãe sorrir de lado.'

Eu gosto muito da minha mãe, mas às vezes, acho que o dinheiro meche demais com a cabeça dela. Talvez eu também fosse assim se não tivesse estudado em Durmstrang. Resolvi ignorar.

'- Tem mais uma coisa.' – meu pai disse sorrindo – 'Você não vai ajudar Gina! Ela vai ter que participar do concurso sozinha. Vamos dar um jeito de ela ser uma das ganhadoras, mas ela não pode saber disso. Quero ver o que ela pode fazer por si mesma.'

'- Tudo bem pai, mas quanto a sair do Brasil... - tentei argumentar.'

'- Esse é o acordo. Apareça para a reunião se concordar com os termos. Estarei esperando. Eu sei que vai aparecer.'

Eu olhei para minha mãe que estava com um sorriso nos lábios.

'- Feliz? - indaguei irritado.'

'- Draco, tente entender a mim e ao seu pai. Você pode achar tudo isso que eu estou falando besteira, mas... _Essa_ garota apareceu do nada e você está aí, já fazendo planos pra ajudá-la com o que puder. Eu sei que você odeia que eu use isso de argumento, mas você é o herdeiro da ChocoShow! Essa menina pode ser só uma aproveitadora! Tem tantas meninas da sociedade que adorariam serem sua namorada. Meninas bonitas e bem educadas, que tiveram a melhor educação. A Cho, por exemplo - sugeriu com um sorriso nos lábios.'

'- Mãe, tanto a Cho quanto a Gina tem uma educação primorosa como você mesma diria, a mesma por sinal, já que as duas estudaram em Beuxbaton desde que se conhecem por gente, pode checar com suas amigas. As relações de Gina não poderiam ser melhores. Sabe quem são os amigos dela? Creevey, Lovegood, Granger, Delacour, Longbottom, os próprios Chang e mais alguns que você provavelmente não conhece porque são mais "simplesinhos" como os Potter e os Krum. E depois, mesmo que não tivesse relações alguma com a alta sociedade, ela é uma menina incrível. Se pudesse conhecê-la... - suspirei.'

'- Está bem então, traga seus amigos aqui para uma festa. Vamos ver como eles se comportam e ver se tudo isso que você disse é mesmo o que acontece!'

'- Mãe, o que você pretende fazer? - falei levantando a sobrancelha desconfiado.'

'- Não quer ter amigos de todos os níveis? Eu só vou provar pra você que vocês dois estão em mundos bem diferentes e que quem nasceu pobre é pobre. Podem ser pessoas muito boas e gentis, mas são pobres. Isso não muda nem se ganhar na loteria. Classe é uma coisa que vem de berço! - disse de um jeito presunçoso que eu não gostei nem um pouco.'

'- Não vou discutir isso com você, mãe. E também não vou fazer uma festa para humilhar meus amigos - disse já imaginando o que ela estava planejando.'

'- Garanto a você que a garota dos Chang ou as garotas dos Delacour, vão dar um show de graça e beleza. Aliás, também vou á reunião hoje ver o projeto para as bolsas.'

'- Mãe, eu não estou te reconhecendo - falei espantado com o jeito dela, parecia mesmo que eu não a conhecia mais.'

'- Só estou tentando te proteger de uma aproveitadora!'

'- A Gina NÃO é uma aproveitadora!! - disse alto deixando transparecer toda a minha irritação pela atitude dela.'

'- Não grite comigo! - ela disse também elevando o tom de voz.'

'- Desculpe mãe, mas a senhora está me tirando do sério! - suspirei cansado, bagunçando meus cabelos nervosamente.'

'- Você viu o que essa menina está fazendo? Nós sempre fomos tão unidos e agora... - ela falou parecendo ressentida.'

'- Por que essa mudança, mãe? Você até me encorajou a ir falar com ela quando fomos até os Lovegood! - a interrompi tentando entender a atitude dela.'

'- Vocês dois, por favor...' – meu pai disse, mas o ignoramos completamente.

'- Eu te encorajei a descobrir quem era ela e depois... não pensei que fosse se apaixonar por essa menina. Você merece coisa melhor. Ontem conversei com Emiko Chang, sabe disso.'

'- E?'

'- Ela me contou um pouco sobre as suas novas amizades. Fiquei horrorizada.'

'- Mãe, não sei o que ela te contou, mas sei que é mentira - disse firme - A Cho é uma garota muito legal, mas provavelmente, também deve estar sendo empurrada pela mãe pra conseguir um "bom partido", o "herdeiro da ChocoShow"!!Vou dar a bendita festa que você quer! Mas só pra provar pra você que meus amigos são pessoas incríveis! A começar pela Gina!'

'- Ótimo então. Vamos logo a Hogwarts que eu tenho cabeleireiro ás 10hs - falou aborrecida.'

Draco saiu na frente morrendo de raiva e não ouviu quando seu pai falou com sua mãe.

'- O que você está planejando fazer? Sabe que parte dos amigos de Draco são pessoas simples e que não vão saber usar um monte de talheres ou conversar sobre temas da alta sociedade!'

'- Não, como Draco disse que são ótimas pessoas, vou ver até que ponto são isso mesmo! Por favor, me contrate um grupo de atores e passe o número do meu celular. Vou encontrá-los hoje á tarde, então, faça a reunião de Draco amanhã - disse sorrindo.'

'- Tudo bem, vou pedir para a minha secretária fazer isso assim que chegar no escritório.'

Lúcio viu sua esposa sair na mesa direção de Draco. Aquela era sua família. Pequena, mas era a sua família. Tinha muito orgulho dela. Entendia o medo da mãe, mas também entendia o filho. Por um momento pensou no que Draco deveria estar sentindo tendo que deixar o Brasil se quisesse ajudar a menina (e ele sabia que essa seria a atitude do filho). Draco era um garoto de fibra, ele faria o que fosse necessário. Narcisa também. Eram dois cabeças duras. Mas pra que um grupo de teatro? Lembrou-se que Narcisa fizera faculdade de marketing. Imaginação era algo que tinha de sobra. O que sua esposa iria fazer? Sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça espantando qualquer pensamento. Aquilo não era um assunto seu. Tinha muitas coisas pra fazer hoje.

**10**

**Gina**

Acordei hoje com um incrível bom humor também como não poderia depois da ligação do Draco... suspirei. Mas eu devia saber que quando algo começa bem nem sempre termina da mesma forma... Resolvi que veria os resultados da prova em Hogwarts mesmo, minha mãe até quis ir comigo, mas eu preferi ir sozinha, "felizmente" não consegui deixar de pensar.

Eu sempre fui assim, boa ou ruim se eu tivesse que saber de algo importante eu preferia que fosse sozinha, eu posso até parecer egoísta por não querer partilhar esses momentos com ninguém, ou até anti-social, mas eu sou assim. Sempre fui muito transparente pelo menos no que se referia aos meus sentimentos então quando eu sabia de algo importante eu imediatamente me manifestava, se a noticia fosse boa tudo bem, mas e se ela fosse ruim? Eu não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza, nem gostava de chorar na frente de ninguém, não queria que sentissem pena de mim ou algo do gênero, então mesmo quando o mundo estava desmoronando a minha volta eu fingia que estava bem na frente dos outros enquanto eu pudesse e quando não dava mais eu me isolava do mundo pra chorar sozinha em algum canto em que ninguém me visse ou pudesse me achar, exatamente como eu fazia nesse momento.

Agora parando pra pensar foi tão estranho... é engraçado como de um momento para o outro a sua vida pode mudar... Em poucos minutos tristeza se transforma em alegria e alegria em tristeza, com apenas algumas palavras, seu mundo inteiro pode mudar... E foi exatamente assim que aconteceu comigo, quando cheguei a Hogwarts estava tão contente, animada e cheia de expectativa, mas no momento em que me enfiei no meio daquelas pessoas que como eu, haviam deixado sua vida a mercê de uma prova e li as pequenas palavras escritas naquele papel senti meu mundo inteiro desmoronar.

Eu sempre ouvi dizer que quando algo nos abala seriamente nos sentimos como se o chão aos nossos pés sumisse, como se o mundo inteiro perdesse as cores, como se nada fizesse sentido... Hum! Sempre achei que isso fosse bobagem, que só fossem meras palavras enfeitadas tiradas de algum romance tolo, agora percebo que são a mais pura verdade, ou melhor, agora eu _sinto_ que são verdade e é _tão_ doloroso sentir isso...

Me encolhi ainda mais, apertando as minhas pernas contra o meu corpo, o único conforto que eu tinha era que não me achariam, afinal quem imaginaria que eu estaria no parque da coruja em baixo de uma velha amendoeira me abrigando do mundo... Deixei mais lágrimas molharem meu rosto sem me importar, estando ali sozinha não conseguia parar de pensar na vida que eu tenho, e na pessoa de sorte que eu sou, não podia negar. Tenho uma família maravilhosa e sempre fui uma pessoa feliz, meus pais e meus irmãos me amam muito e sempre quiseram meu bem.

Meus pais... Eles são pessoas extraordinárias e criaram a mim e a meus irmãos muito bem e por mais difícil que a situação fosse meus pais nunca deixaram faltar nada em casa, eles sempre se esforçaram tanto pra estarem onde estavam... Eles até poderiam não ocupar um lugar na alta sociedade ou serem pessoas ricas, podiam até não terem chegado aonde queriam, mas chegaram a algum lugar, eram pessoas felizes, talvez as mais felizes que eu já encontrei. Tenho tanto orgulho deles, das pessoas que eles são, da felicidade que eles tem, da maneira como encaram a vida...

Eles se sacrificaram tanto por nós, abriram mão de tanta coisa, mesmo que não digam eu _vejo_, eles deram e dão o melhor deles para que tenhamos mais oportunidades do que eles tiveram para que sejamos melhores do que eles são e isso nunca se tratou de dinheiro ou posição social sempre se tratou e se trata de sermos pessoas melhores...

Mas talvez eu não seja o que eles esperavam, sei que não sou uma pessoa ruim, mas nesse momento pelo menos, me sinto uma péssima filha, sinto que não atingi as expectativas que eles depositaram em mim, sinto que não atingi as expectativas que eu mesma esperava, sinto que fracassei e esse fracasso tem um sabor _tão_ amargo... Pode parecer exagero, mas agora nesse exato momento tenho a sensação de que nada na minha vida valeu a pena. Durante todo o caminho pra cá fiquei pensando no que eu poderia ter errado, qual foi o exato momento em que cometi o erro que me trouxe onde eu estou agora e sabe o que é mais angustiante? É que eu não faço idéia da resposta e isso é _tão_ frustrante!

Olhei pra cima me sentindo perdida no exato momento em que uma gota de água caía do céu e molhava o meu rosto, depois outra, outra e mais outra; em poucos segundos, várias gotas de chuva caiam do céu e se confundiam com as lágrimas do meu rosto, me fazendo sentir ainda mais vontade de chorar. Porque minha vida tinha que ser _tão_ injusta! Apertei os olhos tentando em vão parar de chorar e me encolhi ainda mais, agora pelo frio, que veio junto com a chuva, afundei meu rosto nos joelhos e chorei agora abertamente ouvindo claramente, em meio a todo o barulho da chuva, meus soluços ressoando no parque vazio, eu provavelmente era a única a ainda estar lá no meio de uma chuva tão forte, mas isso não importava, nada importava, pelo menos não agora.

Depois do que pareceram horas senti uma mão sobre o meu ombro e virei meus olhos inchados para o rapaz que me encarava preocupado, eu sabia quem era antes mesmo de olhar, talvez por isso minhas pernas tenham me levado àquele lugar, porque eu sabia que ele seria o único a me encontrar ali. Vendo-o tão perto não consegui resistir eu o agarrei num abraço apertado chorando ainda mais, me prendia firmemente em seus braços fortes e protetores. Não achei que me sentiria melhor só com um abraço, mas meu coração pouco a pouco se aquecia com o calor da presença dele mesmo que ventasse e chovesse muito meu coração estava quente e isso era _tão _reconfortante! Ele me sussurrava palavras de conforto no ouvido fazendo meu corpo se aquietar e meu coração palpitar. Que poder será que ele tinha?

Meus olhos que estavam abertos se fecharam quase automaticamente quando ele começou a alisar meus cabelos molhados, como ninguém tinha conseguido fazer, de repente meu espírito também estava mais calmo. Ele afrouxou o aperto e eu encarei seus olhos, só agora percebendo a cor deles, de um azul acinzentado como eu nunca tinha visto e eles pareciam tão preocupados, deu um sorriso fraco tentando acalmá-los como eles me acalmavam ele sorriu de volta parecendo me compreender. Ele me fez levantar e segurou meu ombro enquanto eu encostava a minha cabeça no dele me sentindo segura sem nem, ao menos, me importar para onde estávamos indo, na verdade eu só não conseguia parar de pensar em como não me importava que ele me visse frágil como eu estava naquele instante, ele era a primeira pessoa com a qual eu havia me aberto verdadeiramente em anos, talvez até mesmo em toda a minha vida. Ele era especial pra mim e eu desejava ardentemente não perdê-lo.

Chegamos ao carro dele e ficamos a viagem inteira em total silêncio, ele olhando a estrada e eu o olhando. Paramos na casa dele e entramos pelos fundos, vi a enorme cozinha onde caberiam cinco da minha talvez, não me importava com isso afinal. Ele pediu para esperá-lo enquanto pegava algo, não escutei direito o que, me limitei apenas a assentir com a cabeça e me sentei em umas das cadeiras que haviam por lá, me sentindo uma criancinha que tinha se perdido dos pais o que não estava muito longe do sentimento que estava preso em meu peito e que só tinha diminuído graças à presença dele.

Senti novamente as mãos dele sobre o meu ombro agora, acompanhadas de uma toalha felpuda, ele segurou minha mão nas deles e me fez olhar novamente para os azuis acinzentados. Nos aproximamos e ele fez carinho no meu rosto com uma das mãos eu acompanhei o movimento da mão dele fechando os meus olhos e inclinando minha cabeça levemente, senti a respiração dele se confundindo com a minha enquanto nossos narizes roçavam levemente ele deslizou sobre meu rosto e eu cheguei a sentir sua boca no meu nariz e por fim ele beijou a minha testa de modo carinhoso, sorri um pouco frustrada, abrindo os olhos outra vez ainda tendo tempo de ver os olhos dele observando meus lábios senti o frio assim que ele rapidamente se afastou de mim.

'- É melhor eu fazer algo pra gente beber se não vamos ficar resfriados - ele falou parecendo desconcertado com a nossa aproximação.'

'- Draco!- chamei encontrando a minha voz fazendo ele se virar pra mim – Obrigada! – sorri ele me respondeu com outro sorriso, era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir.'

Me enrolei ainda mais na toalha que ele tinha me dado, já que não tinha mais o calor do corpo dele pra me aquecer e o observei enquanto ele procurava o que precisava, sorri sem perceber. Ele era mesmo muito diferente de todos os garotos que eu havia conhecido e me fazia sentir bem de um jeito diferente... Fiquei tão distraída tentando descobrir o que me fazia sentir tão bem perto dele que me assustei um pouco quando ele tocou meu braço chamando minha atenção.

'- Desculpe te assustei? - perguntou preocupado com a minha reação.'

'- Não, tudo bem eu só estava um pouco distraída - disse vendo ele sentar na minha frente em outra cadeira.'

'- Deu pra notar - eu acabei dando uma risada leve pelo comentário - Tome - disse me passando uma caneca fumegante, o olhei confusa - É pra você beber tudo - avisou como se falasse com uma criança.'

'- Chocolate? - indaguei um pouco surpresa vendo o conteúdo da caneca.'

'- Ele é ótimo pra esquentar e sempre quando eu tô me sentindo mal ele me faz sentir melhor - ele disse e acabou me fazendo lembrar do motivo de estar ali - Olha você não precisa ficar assim - disse, segurando a minha mão que estava em cima da mesa, percebendo a minha tristeza - Vai dar tudo certo - não sei se foi a firmeza com que disse essas palavras ou se foi por ter sido ele a dizê-las só sei que senti que eram reais, as coisas iam dar certo!'

'- Eu acho que você tem razão - sorri confiante.'

'- Pode ter certeza! - disse com um sorriso misterioso - Mas é melhor você trocar de roupa, antes que pegue um resfriado. O chocolate ainda está bem quente, vem comigo! - disse já me puxando.'

'- Mas o que eu vou vestir? - perguntei curiosa.'

'- Vamos arranjar alguma coisa.'

Quando ele disse que ia arranjar alguma coisa, não achei que acabaria vestindo uma das roupas de Narcisa Malfoy, com toda a certeza aquela era a roupa mais cara que eu já tinha vestido em toda a minha vida. Era de um número um pouco maior que o meu mais servia bem, pra falar a verdade o conjunto de blazer e calça de veludo, cor de vinho serviam bem até demais.

'- Você ficou bem com ele – ele me falou assim que saí do closet que por sinal era _enorme_, ele também já tinha trocado de roupa.'

'- Eu acho que a sua mãe não vai gostar de me ver vestindo essa roupa – disse preocupada.'

'- Não se preocupe minha mãe não está em casa e vai demorar um bom tempo até voltar principalmente com essa chuva, além do mais essa roupa minha mãe não usa mais – me explicou – Vamos é melhor descermos antes que o chocolate esfrie – ele estendeu a mão pra mim e eu a segurei sorrindo internamente com isso.'

'- Hum! – suspirei depois de tomar o primeiro gole do chocolate quente, era simplesmente maravilhoso! – Isso é chocolate puro! – disse surpresa, eu achei que fosse algum achocolatado ou algo do gênero.'

'- Que bom que você gostou – comentou parecendo satisfeito.'

'- Gostar? Eu adorei! Nunca imaginei que você fosse um menino tão prendado! – brinquei, era incrível como a presença dele conseguiu melhorar meu humor! Eu só queria saber que tipo de feitiço ele usou em mim.'

'- Nem diga uma coisa dessas, hoje é que dei sorte, normalmente me deixam bem longe da cozinha pra não causar nenhum desastre – ele riu me fazendo rir junto com ele.'

Depois de tomarmos o chocolate, ele me levou pro quarto dele e ficamos lá um bom tempo conversando sobre um monte de coisas, era incrível como todas as coisas que tínhamos em comum, apesar de sermos de mundos tão diferentes. Nunca havia me sentindo tão bem ao lado de alguém.

Draco era mesmo um garoto incrível. E tinha uma paixão por chocolate que eu nunca tinha visto em ninguém, a não ser em mim mesma. Ficamos conversando coisas que só malucos por chocolate sabem. Tipo, sobre cacau, chocolate belga, chocolate suíço, a origem do chocolate... Nossa, Draco Malfoy não era mesmo só o filho do dono da ChocoShow, ele tinha a alma da ChocoShow. Ás vezes, na loja, a chefe queria que a gente vendesse e pronto. Eu ficava chateada porque pra mim, a ChocoShow nunca foi só uma loja. Era um lugar mágico. As pessoas vinham á loja e perguntavam sobre o que dar para uma amiga, uma namorada, a mãe, qual era o chocolate certo pra um pedido de namoro ou de desculpas... E eu ficava muito feliz em ajudar. Era nessas horas que a minha chefe ficava louca porque nem sempre eu indicava o mais caro.

Chocolate sempre teve um significado diferente pra mim. Era muito mais do que um doce. Era como se fosse uma... "filosofia", como a minha chefe uma vez tinha definido essa minha obsessão. E a ChocoShow era o lugar perfeito pra mim. Quando tomei a decisão de trabalhar, não teve outro lugar que eu pensei em procurar emprego. Eu me sentia em casa rodeada por tanto chocolate e ajudando as pessoas através dele.

Draco também pareceu se espantar com o tanto que eu sabia sobre chocolate e com a "paixão" - palavras dele - que eu demonstrei. Mas quem é que não ama chocolate? Chocolate é _tudo_ de bom!

Engraçado. Um dia você é balconista da ChocoShow, no outro dia, você é amiga do dono da rede de lojas. E aí descobre que ele não é um riquinho besta. Que ele ama chocolate e que foi ele quem escreveu os cartões que você tanto adorava. Na sua opinião, uma das melhores coisas que a ChocoShow já fez "além do chocolate, é claro" riu em pensamento.

Draco Malfoy era mesmo um garoto sem igual. Não conseguia entender como ele não tinha tido amigos... não até conhecê-la. Eram tão diferentes... e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais que parecia que nem precisavam falar para se entender.

Foi quando Gina bateu o olho no relógio e viu que já estava chegando a hora do almoço. Sua mãe deveria estar preocupada.

'- Bom, acho melhor eu ir. Não quero que sua mãe chegue e me veja usando uma roupa dela sem permissão. E também já está chegando a hora do almoço.'

'- Não se preocupe. Minha mãe deve estar em uma daquelas reuniões de caridade dela - ele disse revirando os olhos de forma entediada, sem dúvida ele já havia participado de alguma delas.'

'- Mesmo assim, é melhor eu ir. - disse decidida, se ficasse lá mais um pouco não ia querer mais ir embora.'

Os dois se levantaram e fizeram o caminho de volta pela porta da cozinha.

'- Quero que volte aqui outro dia... pela porta da frente.' – Draco disse á Gina assim que entraram no carro.

'- Pode deixar, eu volto.'

'- Falo sério. - disse me olhando nos olhos seriamente.'

'- Eu também.' – disse sorrindo, mas não com menos seriedade, é claro que eu não perderia nenhuma oportunidade de estar ao lado dela seja em que lugar fosse. – 'De preferência com minhas próprias roupas... e bem sequinha! - completei'

Fizeram o caminha até a casa de Gina rindo de alguma bobeira. Draco parou o carro na frente da casa de Gina.

'- Obrigada por hoje. Eu nem sei o que dizer. - isso era a mais pura verdade, ninguém nunca tinha me confortado daquela maneira, nem eu havia permitido isso, só ele.'

'- Tudo bem.'

'- Pra falar a verdade, eu nem sei como vou entrar em casa. - falei sem esconder minha hesitação, não sabia como encarar a minha família depois do que tinha acontecido. '

Draco pegou as mãos de Gina e olhou em seus olhos. Gina ruborizou um pouco lembrando do "quase beijo" da última vez. Definitivamente, precisava espantar aquela lembrança pra bem longe.

'- Você é uma garota incrível Gina. Pra pessoas como você, Deus sempre dá um jeito de fazer um milagre. Nem que seja no último momento. Por isso, não se preocupe.'

Gina agradeceu com um sorriso. Draco era mesmo um garoto sem igual.Desceu do carro e no mesmo instante, viu seu irmão chegando em casa com o uniforme da firma em que estava trabalhando.

'- Oi Draco, oi Gina. - disse meu irmão mais simpático que o normal quando me via com algum garoto.'

'- Oi Rony.' – disse Draco com um aperto de mão.

'- Vai almoçar com a gente? - indagou'

'- É Draco, almoça com a gente.' – disse animada com a possibilidade.

'- Hoje eu realmente não posso. Tenho que acertar umas coisas. Mas a gente pode se ver mais tarde, tudo bem?'

'- Tudo bem, então.' – disse sorrindo – 'Até mais tarde.'

Gina e Rony ficaram olhando o carro se distanciar. Antes de Gina passar pela porta, Rony perguntou com um sorriso.

'- Vocês tão saindo?'

'- Quem me dera...' – disse baixinho e sonhadora, mas rápido percebi o erro. – 'Não, somos só amigos. Amigos, apenas amigos, _bons_ amigos.'

'- Sei. - falou parecendo não acreditar, será que ele havia ouvido o que eu deixei escapar?'

'- É sério Rony, o Draco é um garoto incrível e ele tá sendo super gentil comigo. É melhor não confundir as coisas. - disse tentando convencer a ele e ainda mais a mim mesma. '

Rony não pôde evitar de dar um sorrisinho de lado.

'- Oi mãe.' – disse Rony com um sorriso e foi direto para o banheiro.

'- Oi mãe.' – disse séria, enquanto passava rápido pela porta da cozinha, tentando fugir dela.

'- Oi vocês dois. Que roupas são essas, Gina?' – disse Molly enxugando as mãos em um pano de prato.

'- Eu peguei uma chuva e acabei pegando essas roupas emprestadas. - falei embora não fosse mentira de certo que não era toda a verdade, se ela somente imaginasse de quem eram essas roupas e de onde eu as tinha tirado começaria a ter idéias - Já vou me trocar. Ah, eu não consegui a bolsa. - falei de uma vez só não adiantaria fugir do assunto de qualquer jeito.'

'- Eu sinto muito querida. Tem algo que eu possa fazer pra que você se sinta melhor? - indagou preocupada se virando para mim ela mais que ninguém sabia o quanto aquela bolsa era importante pra mim!'

'- Tá tudo bem. - a tranqüilizei - Deus vai fazer um milagre. Nem que seja no último momento. - disse me lembrando das palavras de Draco.'

Essas foram as últimas palavras de Gina antes de subir as escadas que a levavam ao seu quarto. Pegou o telefone e desistiu de ligar, se jogando na cama. No mesmo instante, seu celular tocou. Era Collin.

'- Gina amiga, eu e a Luna acabamos de ver o resultado na Internet. Nós sentimos muito.'

'- Tá tudo bem. Eu já tô melhor.'

'- Nós tamos indo praí com uma caixa de chocolates bem grande. - falou animado como sempre.'

'- Não... eu quero ficar sozinha.'

'- Não vai ficar sozinha coisa nenhuma. Pode avisar pra sua mãe que tem mais dois pro almoço. Beijo amiga.'

Luna e Collin eram realmente duas figuras. Gina pensou que tinha muita sorte em tê-los como amigos. Tomou um banho bem demorado e depois de se trocar, foi lavar a roupa de Narcisa Malfoy. Estava pendurando no varal quando ouviu a campainha. Quando chegou á sala, viu Luna e Collin com uma caixa de bombons gigantesca da ChocoShow.

'- Espero que você goste, amiga. Nós não entendemos bem esse negócio de chocolate certo pra cada momento, mas eu e a Luna pegamos um pouco de cada pra não errar muito.' – disse Collin com um sorriso.

'- O almoço ainda vai demorar uns 20 minutos.' – disse minha mãe na porta da cozinha.

'- Então nós vamos dar uma passadinha na locadora aqui do lado.' – disse Collin já carregando Gina pra porta e Luna correndo atrás.

'- Quem vai fazer a escolha hoje?' – disse Luna – 'Que tal a Gina, mas só porque ela teve uns problemas hoje de manhã.'

'- Nada disso, nada de proteção. Hoje é a minha vez!' – disse Collin com um sorriso, sem querer negociar.

Luna e Gina deram um sorrisinho de lado enquanto os três entravam na locadora.

Collin, ao invés de ir pras prateleiras de DVDs, foi direto para o balcão e fez pose de bicha na frente de drive-in.

Gina e Luna já tavam segurando o riso. Quando a moça se dirigiu á Collin, ele começou com a maior voz de travesti que conseguiu:

' - Quero uma comédia romântica bem açucarada e que o personagem seja parecido com esse aqui.' - e aí tirou uma foto do príncipe Willian da carteira.

Gina e Luna quase morreram de rir enquanto a moça fazia uma cara engraçada e saia em busca do tal filme.

A moça colocou o DVD no aparelho ao lado do balcão e passou alguns trechos de um filme chamado "Um príncipe em minha vida". Mas não é que o príncipe do filme era a cara do príncipe Willian? O Collin tava surtando de emoção.

Saíram da locadora quase tendo um treco de tanto rir. Gina abraçou os dois. O que faria sem eles?

Estávamos na metade do filme e eu já podia ouvir o qüinquagésimo sétimo suspiro de Collin ao ver o príncipe do filme, todos estávamos esparramados no sofá da sala, eu na ponta Collin do meu lado e a Luna do lado dele. Minha mãe tinha saído e os meninos também estavam se divertindo em algum canto, provavelmente jogando futebol, a maior paixão da vida de todos eles, "Eles precisam é arranjar uma namorada" não consegui deixar de pensar, rindo um pouco e ouvindo o qüinquagésimo oitavo suspiro de Collin pelo loiro, balancei a cabeça negativamente, eu não tinha esse problema já que podia pensar no meu loiro e saber o quão perto ele estava, _"Espera um pouco o que eu tava pensando desde quando O Draco virou meu loiro?"_ Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos esquisitos da minha mente, quando ouvi a campainha tocar.

' - Quem deve ser? - indaguei surpresa já que todos lá em casa tinham a chave.'

' - Eu não sei, mas acho melhor você atender - disse Luna ouvindo a campainha tocar novamente - Esse aqui com certeza não vai tirar o traseiro da cadeira em quanto o filme não acabar - ela falou se referindo ao Collin que estava totalmente alheio a nossa conversa, quase babando pelo loiro do filme.'

'- Você tem razão - disse já me levantando e indo atender a porta, qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver um loiro, alto, lindo, me encarando com aqueles profundos olhos azuis acinzentados e um sorriso bonito nos lábios - Draco?! Achei que você só viria bem mais tarde! - disse surpresa.'

' - Eu consegui acabar mais cedo com as coisas que eu tinha pra fazer - disse com as mãos no bolso o que o deixava ainda mais charmoso _"Para de pensar essas coisas Ginevra Molly Weasley!"_ exigi a mim mesma tentando afastar esses pensamentos - Se eu estiver incomodando... - ele começou incerto me fazendo acordar imediatamente.'

' - É claro que não está - falei já puxando o seu braço e fazendo-o entrar - Eu, a Luna e o Collin estamos assistindo um filme, quer assistir com a gente?'

' - Com certeza - ele disse alargando o sorriso.'

' - Então vamos, olha pessoal quem veio assistir o filme com a gente!- chamei animada assim que chegamos na sala, mas a única que me deu atenção foi a Luna já que o Collin não tirava os olhos hipnotizados da tela da TV, Luna teve que pausar o filme para que ele prestasse atenção ao que eu dizia.'

' - Luna! - reclamou aborrecido parecendo só agora perceber a presença de Draco - Ah, oi Draco, veio ver o filme com a gente?'

' - Oi Collin! É parece que sim.'

'- Que ótimo!! Senta aqui com a gente - convidou a Luna - Ah, mas você já perdeu o começo do filme. - avisou.'

' - Tudo bem.

' - Não Draco não tá nenhum pouco bem, ele tem o direito de assistir o filme desde o início, é só a gente voltar - Collin não tinha mesmo jeito ele teve a cara de pau de falar que ia passar o filme de novo, só pra poder ver de novo o sócia do príncipe Willian.'

' - Tem certeza que eu não vou atrapalhar? - indagou, Draco.'

' - Claro que não! Senta aí do lado da Gina enquanto eu preparo o filme - o Collin disse prontamente, louco pra rever o filme mais "detalhadamente".'

Nos sentamos no sofá, Luna numa ponta Collin do outro lado, eu logo depois e o Draco que tinha ficado na ponta em que eu estava. Nem cheguei a ver quando Luna levantou e reapareceu com a caixa gigante de chocolates da ChocoShow. _"Ai ai ai... chcolate da ChocoShow... Draco Malfoy... filme romântico! Pára de pensar isso, Gina! Que coisa! Se concentra no filme!!"_ – Gina se obrigou. Mas como o sofá era pequeno (3 lugares para 4 pessoas), ficamos exprimidos nele e consequentemente muito próximos, sem me dar conta eu acabei encostando a cabeça no ombro dele e senti ele me envolver com um de seus braços, era realmente um ótimo lugar para se estar, _"Draco Malfoy... o príncipe em minha vida!"_ sorri sem recriminar meus pensamentos e sem perceber acabei caindo no sono.

-- **CONTINUA** --

**Nathoca Malfoy:** Oiê genteeee!! Desculpem a demora. Os capítulos acima foram escritos por mim e pela Lilly (eu 9, Lilly 10). Mas é que claro que nós colocamos nossas mãos cheias de dedos uma no capítulo da outra.

Espero que tenha valido a espera.

Ah, a prova do concurso que eu vou fazer tá se aproximando, por isso vou sumir um pouco. Talvez até o fim do mês. Mas pra não abandonar completamente, vou postar o primeiro capítulo da fic "Miai" que eu prometi pra maio, tá? Não é uma fic HP, é SM. Mas nada nesse mundo é perfeito né? Mas se vcs estiverem muito carentes de DG, eu sugiro as minhas fics "O Dom de Amar" e "Tudo que se quer". Quem ainda não leu, vale a pena. Pode conferir, não é fic porcaria. Eu acho a fic "O Dom de Amar" tão perfeita e ela não tem nem 50 comentários... snif snif.

Obrigada pelos comentários. Eu não estou respondendo, mas eu leio todos! E fico muito feliz com cada comentário novo que aparece no meu e-mail. Muitíssimo obrigada!

Um grande beijo. E até mais.

**Lilly Angel 88:** Olá gente!! Como a Nath disse desculpem a demora, mas a nossa vida anda uma loucura!! E como a Nath também disse podem ler as fics dela que eu agaranchu que são ótimas!!

To muito feliz por ser aprovada!! Adorei ler o coments!! E olha só Chunli dessa vez teve interação DG espero que goste, também amei sua review Verônica!! E Oi Nani, surpresa, surpresa, surpresa né até mesmo pra mim, diga-se de passagem, não esperava ter a chance de escrever uma DG tão cedo, mas tô muito feliz por essa oportunidade!! Espero que depois desse cap. você fique de bem comigo, rsrsrsrs.

Um super beijo meninas e dignidade já! Ops, confundi a fala, reviwes já!!


	7. 11 e 12

**11**

**Draco**

Draco chegou em casa meio extasiado depois de sair da casa de Gina. A ruiva não tinha chegado na metade do filme quando Draco sentiu algo molhado no ombro. Ela tinha "babado" no ombro dele e tava com um sorriso besta no rosto. Draco não sabia se ria ou se chorava da situação cômica que estava! Resolveu rir e contou pra Luna pro Collin que prontamente tiraram uma foto da Gina babando no ombro do Draco e este estava rindo que só faltava gargalhar... e a Gina lá, com uma cara de "felizona" no maior dos sonos. Depois que o filme acabou e já que Gina não acordou, Draco subiu com ela no colo e os três colocaram Gina na cama e saíram. Collin não quis devolver o DVD, disse que ia assistir pelo menos mais três vezes, o que levou os três a rirem mais um bocado.

Agora eu entendia o porquê de Gina gostar tanto dos seus amigos. Os dois eram duas figuras! Deixei os dois em casa e fui rindo no carro.

Quando cheguei em casa, subi direto para o meu quarto para rever os slides.

Meus pais tinham cometido um erro clássico: Tinham dito que eu não poderia ajudar a Gina mas... não tinham falado que eu não poderia escolher o que seria o concurso e eu já conhecia Gina o suficiente para saber que tinha uma coisa em que ela só não era melhor do que eu: Chocolate!

O concurso seria sobre chocolate!

Pensei em alguma coisa, tipo perguntas ou conhecimentos gerais, mas isso ia dar brecha para especulações. Ia vazar, não tinha dúvidas. Tinha que ser uma coisa que não vazasse.

Que tal o... Menina ChocoShow? Porque nada é tão doce e irresistível quanto o chocolate! Era isso... quem vencesse seria garota propaganda da marca por...3 anos? Isso! Seria um contrato de 3 anos e a vencedora ainda ganharia uma bolsa de estudos para estudar aonde quisesse com um valor máximo de... R2.000,00? Ótimo! Deixaria o contrato para que o departamento certo cuidasse. Eu precisava era pensar no concurso.

A primeira etapa poderia ser... um show de talentos! Isso. Quem se inscrevesse não poderia saber o que exatamente ia acontecer no concurso. Então... eu... só esperava que Gina pudesse ter algum talento especial.

A segunda etapa... beleza! Isso... eu sabia quanto Gina era linda. Ela ia passar. Com certeza! Mas como essa beleza ia ser avaliada? Trajes de banho? Não... muito miss! Trajes de noite? Não... muito clichê. Que tal... Uhnnn... Uma coleção! Uma coleção de roupas! E de um estilista famoso!

Eu sabia que as Delacour viviam com roupas da última moda. Luna também andava com roupas assinadas. E Gina, embora não tivesse muitas roupas assinadas, também se vestia muito bem. Ela podia lembrar das amigas para ter uma base. Assim, não levantaria suspeitas, para a minha mãe. Perfeito!

A terceira etapa seria de conhecimentos e as candidatas teriam que... responder perguntas? Não... ia vazar! E também era muito miss! Uma redação! Isso! Uma redação sobre chocolate! Tinha certeza que Gina não só ia colocar seus conhecimentos técnicos como também ia colocar muita emoção. E tinha que ser... Ah, tinha que ser no idioma que a candidata quisesse. Desde que não fosse português! Eu sabia que uma das matérias obrigatórias em Beauxbatons era francês e a Gina com certeza sabia ainda mais estudando lá a tanto tempo, e além disso ela tinha me dito uma vez que adorava inglês, ela não teria nenhum problema com isso e minha mãe nunca suspeitaria de nada.

A quarta etapa era meio obvia: cozinhar! E cozinhar com chocolate! As candidatas teriam que fazer uma receita de no máximo meia hora e que fosse deliciosa. E que o Chocolate fosse o ingrediente principal, é claro.

De todas as etapas, poderiam sair quantas meninas fossem necessárias, mas nessa última, obrigatoriamente, restariam apenas duas.

A quinta etapa seria a última, algo que só uma menina doce como Gina saberia fazer: mas o quê?...

Joguei a cabeça pra trás pensando no tanto que conhecia Gina e no que ela era especial, o que a fazia diferente das outras meninas? Lembrei do que Cho disse aqui em casa "Ela se preocupa com coisas que eu jamais vou me preocupar". A que ela estava se referindo? Dinheiro? É... poderia ser... Gina tinha contato com a classe alta, mas era bem mais pobre que nós. E esse tinha que ser o trunfo da Gina, de algum modo. Como usar isso á favor dela?

Começou a achar que isso era uma tarefa impossível, já que Gina vivia uma realidade completamente diferente da minha.

Precisava de ajuda e já sabia até onde encontrar. Peguei meu celular e apertei o no nome d lista.

'- Que é Draco?' – respondeu Collin com a voz animada – 'São 2:00 da manhã!'

'- Collin, é o seguinte: Eu tenho um jeito de fazer a Gina entrar em Hogwarts, só que é muito complicado e eu vou precisar da sua ajuda! – disse rápido - Te acordei?'

'- Claro que não! Tô revendo aquele filme com aquele loiro maravilhosoooo!!' – Collin disse empolgado. – 'Quer que eu vá aí?'

'- De jeito nenhum! Eu também sou loiro e do jeito que você tá empolgado eu te quero bem longe!' – disse rindo, mas me lembrando que a presença de Collin a está hora da noite talvez trouxesse, suspeitas aos meus pais. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que o Collin ainda tava revendo aquele filme.

'- Sem graça! O que você quer?' – Collin disse fingindo estar magoado.

'- Olha, depois eu te explico pessoalmente mas jura que não vai falar nada pra Gina que eu tô envolvido nisso.' – pedi preocupado ela não podia desconfiar de nada isso também fazia parte do trato com meu pai.

'- Se for para o bem de todos e felicidade geral da Gininha, pode deixar que eu fico de bico fechado. Agora fala logo!' – pediu curioso.

'- Tá, depois eu te explico com detalhes. Mas tô trabalhando num concurso da ChocoShow que da direito á bolsas de estudo e ser garota propaganda da marca. Eu não posso falar que a Gina vai ganhar e pronto, mas posso trabalhar a favor dela, entendeu?' – expliquei.

'- Entendi. Ai que emoção! – ele falou animado - E como vai ser o concurso?'

'- Eu não posso contar... jurei para os meus pais. Mas... você pode me ajudar com uma coisa.'

'- Diz.'

'- O que faz a Gina ser especial pra você?'

'- A Gina? Bem... a Gina é uma amiga e tanto! Ela nunca me olhou torto por eu ser gay. Ela tem alguns problemas com dinheiro. Ela vem de uma família da classe média mas anda com a gente e pra acompanhar o nosso padrão é difícil pra ela. Ela não faz tudo que a gente faz, mas tá sempre presente! E ela é um amor de pessoa. Sabia que uma vez ela trabalhou de voluntária na creche da APAE? Nossa, a Gina é super fofa! E ela adora ler!...'

'- Você disse voluntária na creche da APAE?' – perguntei interessado.

'- Isso! Você sabe né? Crianças especiais! Menino, tem que ter um dom pra isso! Eu e a Luna piramos nos primeiros 15 minutos, mas ela conseguiu brincar com as crianças por mais de 3 horas e...'

'- Collin, você é um gênio!' – exclamei satisfeito era exatamente isso que eu faria.

'- Ai, obrigada!' – Collin disse com voz de traveco.

'- Não se empolga!!' – disse rindo. – 'Mais uma coisa, a Gina tem algum talento especial?'

'- Tipo?'

'- Sei lá, qualquer talento!'

'- Ah... a Gina já fez balé, já fez jazz... uma vez eu, ela e a Luna entramos pra aprender dança do ventre! A gente se divertiu tanto... Ah... ela toca teclado e piano também... e ela canta muito bem!'

'- Tá ótimo. Valeu Collin.'

'- Tchau Draco. E não se esquece de me contar tudinho depois!'

Desliguei o celular satisfeito e voltei para o meu computador.

Quinta etapa: brincar 30 minutos com crianças portadoras de Síndrome de Down. No final do período, as crianças escolheriam com quem gostaram mais de brincar.

Sorri para os slides. Gina tinha muitas chances de ganhar!

Entrei no site da escola. As matrículas iam até depois de amanhã... precisava agir logo!

'- Alô Draco? Ficou com saudade?' – Collin disse animado ao telefone.

'- É que eu acabei de ver que as matrículas de Hogwarts só vão até depois de amanhã!' – disse preocupado.

'- É, eu sei. Eu e Luna vamos fazer as nossas amanhã. E vamos convencer a Gina fazer a dela também, não se preocupe.'

'- Se precisarem de dinheiro...' - ofereci.

'- Não, tudo bem. Eu conversei com o meu pai e ele vai ajudar a Gina pagando a matrícula e a primeira mensalidade a mãe da Luna vai ajudar com o material e o uniforme. Assim ganhamos um mês pra bolar um jeito da Gina conseguir pagar o colégio. Relaxa! Ou você acha que a gente também não tinha os nossos planos? Falamos com a mãe da Gina hoje á noite. Vamos todos juntos fazer a matrícula. Já fez a sua?'

'- É... vocês são mesmo incríveis! Já fiz sim. Fiz junto com a Chang.'

'- Bom, vamos fazer a nossa parte. Agora faz a sua garantindo que a Gina ganhe o tal concurso que tá tudo certo!'

'- Vou fazer tudo que eu puder, pode ter certeza!'

Desligou o computador e fui dormir bem mais tranqüilo. Amanhã faria a apresentação para o meu pai e se tudo desse certo, colocaria o concurso na intranet da empresa - já que o concurso era fechado para funcionários - em dois dias.

**12**

**Gina**

'- Acorda Bela Adormecida!' – ouvi a voz da Luna recebendo almofadas na minha cara que foram jogadas por aquela loira maluca, isso é hora de acordar alguém!

'- Vambora vambora! Tá na hora vambora vambora!' – grita idiota do Rony imitando o meu maldito rádio-relógio. Affe!

'- 7 horas!' – diz Luna continuando a fala do maldito locutor.

'- Repita!' – agora era o Collin.

'- 7 horas!' – diz Luna de novo.

'- O Pulo do gato.' – diz Rony imitando outra rádio em que geralmente ficava o despertador.

'- Miau!!' – Os três disseram ao mesmo tempo se jogando em cima da minha, eu sem muita opção, levantei da cama de cara amarrada. O que deu neles?! Todo mundo tinha surtado por acaso?

'- O que foi? São 7 da madrugada! – quase grito totalmente indignada. Pô eu quero dormir!!'

'- Nós sabemos Gina – disse Rony como se fosse obvio – Mas a Tia Laura e a Tia Tânia vêm aqui!

' – Mas o que elas vão fazer aqui? – perguntei estranhado a Tia Laura e a Tia Tânia eram as mães da Luna e do Collin elas eram amigas da minha mãe a muito tempo tipo melhores amigas desde de a escola por isso eu e os meus irmãos sempre a chamamos de Tia, afinal elas nos viram crescer.

' – A minha mãe e a Tia Laura vão estar aqui pra fazer a matrícula de nós quatro.' – respondeu Collin como se falasse que o dia está ensolarado! – Foi por isso que nós viemos mais cedo! Daqui á uma hora elas tão chegando.

'- Vocês por acaso beberam? Gente, cachaça de manhã faz mal, sabia. Minha mãe não tem dinheiro pra pagar a minha matrícula nem a do Rony! E eles exigem a primeira mensalidade também. E o uniforme, o material... nessa eu não caio. Mas já que vocês me acordaram dessa maneira _fantástica_, - notem a ironia - me ajudem a pensar em alguma coisa pra eu conseguir dinheiro rápido!'

'- Olha, se você quer dinheiro rápido, é só pedir pro Draquinho que ele te dá um adiantamento com o maior _prazer_!' – disse Collin revirando os olhos ao falar a palavra prazer.'

'- Collin sua bicha assanhada!' – disse vermelha jogando meu travesseiro nele.

'- Parô gente, a gente tem que se trocar ou vamos estar todos de qualquer jeito quando a Tia Laura e a Tia Tânia chegarem aqui!' – disse Rony encerrando o assunto.

'- É Gina, a gente queria fazer uma surpresa!' – disse Luna – 'Os pais do Collin vão pagar a sua matrícula e a primeira mensalidade e os meus vão pagar o seu uniforme e o material.'

'- Sério!! – eu mal podia acreditar!! Mas... - E depois?'

'- Depois é depois, deixa de ser besta! – disse Rony do jeitinho super carinhoso que ele tem – A gente vai ter um mês inteiro pra pensar! Eu tô trabalhando e você também!'

'- Tá, só que nem juntando os dois salários dá pra pagar! – disse sendo provavelmente a única naquele quarto que sabia matemática.'

'- Ah, amiga, vamos pensar nisso depois! – disse Collin encerrando o assunto.'

'- E o Rony? Como assim ele vai fazer matrícula também? – eu não estava entendendo mais nada!'

'- Eu não queria contar antes de você saber que ganhou a bolsa e aí depois ficou chato eu contar mas não vou adiar mais... eu e o Harry, ganhamos bolsas em Hogwarts pra jogar futebol e o Neville não quis ficar sozinho em Drumstrang, bom, você sabe que ele só tava em Drumnstrang porque queria. Então... vamos todos para Hogwarts!'

'- Legal! Todos em Hogwarts! – eu disse feliz por eles e por saber que a turma toda ia ficar junta porque pelo que eu conhecia da Mione ela também ia dar um jeito de ir pra Hogwarts sem contar com a Fleur e a Gabrielle – Só que você e o Harry são bolsistas e o Neville pode pagar. Mas eu... só incerteza! – falo me desanimando.'

'- Nós vamos dar um jeito Gina!' – meu irmão disse, segurando as minhas mãos e me passando confiança sorri às vezes até mesmo Rony tinha seus momentos fofos – ' Mas agora... vamos nos trocar porque o dia vai ser cheio! A mamãe até tirou folga hoje pela manhã pra fazer as nossas matrículas!' – Rony disse já se levantando e saindo do quarto.'

'- Vai amigaaa!! Olha só o que eu trouxe.' – disse me mostrando uma blusa linda.'

'- Uau!' – disse admirando a blusa, branca com gola de babado em V. Era mesmo uma beleza.'

'- E eu trouxe essa sandália.' – Luna disse jogando a caixa de sapatos na minha cama - 'Vai ficar linda com aquele seu jeans novo!' – ela falou procurando pelo jeans no meu armário e tirando junto uma bolsa.'

A sandália era branca e tinha detalhes em rosa. Obviamente Luna tinha comprado pensando no seu jeans novo que tinha um bordado, rosa e na bolsa de pano que eu tinha guardada e que raramente usava. Era uma bolsa simples, mas sua beleza estava na simplicidade. Era de um tecido de algodão rosa e branca e tinha bolsinhos rosa com botões brancos.

'- É pra você entrar em Hogwarts com o pé direito!' – disse Collin, já me empurrando para o banheiro. – 'Anda, depressa menina!'

Quando eu saí do banheiro, minha roupa estava em cima da cama e na penteadeira, Luna tinha deixado separado um par de brincos de ouro branco que ela mesma tinha me dado no meu último aniversário e um colar de ouro branco com um pingente em G com alguns brilhantes, que eu tinha ganhado da minha madrinha quando fiz 10 anos.

Me troquei e desci. Encontrando Luna e Collin na sala.

Reparei que Luna também tinha caprichado. Estava com uma blusa azul do tom exato de seus olhos e uma faixa de cor branca amarrada a blusa completava o visual. Seu jeans era claro, assim como o meu e ela segurava uma bolsa em azul e branco que combinava com a sandália. Provavelmente comprados juntos. Suas jóias também eram de ouro branco, mas continham pérolas, diferente das minhas que eram de brilhantes. Collin não estava nem um pouco... alegre. Ele e Rony vestiam camisas pólo com calça jeans e sapato preto. A camisa de Rony era azul claro e a calça era um jeans escuro. Collin usava uma camisa champanhe da Gucci e a calça como a do meu irmão com um jeans escuro.

Trocamos algumas palavras e eu mal acreditei nos meus olhos quando vi minha mãe descendo as escadas. Não me lembrava de já tê-la visto tão bonita. Ela também tinha caprichado. Usava um conjunto vermelho que parecia com aquele da Narcisa, que eu tinha usado no dia anterior e esbanjava um anel de rubi que combinava em perfeição com brincos também de rubi e uma gargantilha de ouro tímida.

'- Mãe... – disse sem esconder a surpresa.'

'- Herança de família. Nem sempre fomos pobres Gina, um dia eu te conto a história toda. Bom, estamos todos prontos?'

'- Sim. Falta só a Tia Laura e a Tia Tânia.' – disse Rony.

Nisso a campainha tocou.

'- Chegaram, vamos?' – minha mãe disse, já saindo.

Fizemos a matrícula sem problemas e a Tia Laura foi comprar o material escolar e os uniformes comigo Luna e o Collin. Rony, minha mãe e Tia Tânia voltaram para casa. Minha mãe tinha serviço e Tia Tânia tinha seus afazeres.

'- O que foi, Gina?' – disse Rony, depois de um tempo de silêncio no carro, coisa rara quando a gente tá reunido.

'- Tô aqui pensando... o que a mamãe quis dizer com "nem sempre fomos pobres"?' – perguntei me dirigindo a Tia Laura já que ela e a minha mãe se conheciam desde não sei quando, aquilo não saia da minha cabeça desde que ela tinha falado.

'- Acho que você vai ter que perguntar a ela.' – disse a Tia Laura – ' Nunca pesquisou seu nome, Gina? Ou melhor, nunca pesquisou nem o de solteira da sua mãe?' – ela me indagou me deixando mais curiosa.

'- Sabe de alguma coisa mãe?' – perguntou Luna.

'- Esse é um assunto dos Weasleys.' – Tia Laura disse dando o assunto por encerrado. Como que avisando: "Eu não vou me meter."

Silêncio.

'- Vocês dois não tinham serviço hoje?' – Luna perguntou pra mim e pro Rony, quebrando aquele silêncio desconfortável.

'- Tenho uma semana de folga.' – respondi – 'Minha chefe disse que veio de cima, ela nem sabe de onde... deve ter sido coisa do Draco. Vai ver ele ficou com dó. – disse escondendo meu desagrado eu não precisava que ninguém sentisse pena de mim muito menos o Draco, suspirei era melhor eu não pensar mais nisso.'

'- Queria um chefe legal assim. Eu praticamente implorei por uma folga, pra ver as coisas da escola hoje.' – disse Rony.

'- Não sei não, Gina. Pelo que eu conheço dos Malfoys, eles levam o serviço á sério. Você não tinha férias pra tirar ou algo assim?' – perguntou Tia Laura.

'- Não...' – até minha chefe tinha achado essa história de folga esquisita.

'- Bom, o Draco não se envolve diretamente nisso. Se foi coisa de alguém, foi do Lúcio.' – a Tia Laura disse me deixando aliviada por saber que o Draco não tinha nada a ver com isso e surpresa ao mesmo tempo...

'- Mas pra quê ele ia me dar uma semana de folga?' – disse expondo a minha dúvida.

'- Ótima pergunta!' – Tia Laura disse encerrando o assunto novamente, ela parecia ter um dom de deixa o 'mistério no ar' quase ri com esse pensamento bobo, mas me contive se não eles iam pensar que eu era maluca – 'Bom, primeira parada: livraria.'

Nos quatro descemos e vimos os olhos da balconista brilhar com aquelas listas monstruosas mutiplicadas por quatro. Tia Laura ficou no balcão com Rony enquanto nós três fomos montar coisas mais divertidas e meigas como estojos cheios de canetas que brilham e soltam gliter pra todo lado e borrachas de cheiro de chiclete. Depois fomos pras folhas de fichário com muitos desenhos nas bordas.

Quando voltamos ao balcão com todas aquelas coisas, vimos o material do Rony: Um fichário preto de couro, um estojo preto de couro. Folha de fichário simples: branca de linhas pretas. Canetas e lápis simples, lapiseira simples, tudo simples.

'- Ai, que sem graça!' – disse Collin fazendo careta.

'- Não sou menina... e também não sou... como você.'

'- Isso, alopra a biba!' – Collin disse fazendo beicinho.

'- Besta!' – disse Luna dando um tapinha no ombro do Collin.

'- Eu prefiro meu mundinho muito mais colorido! E é esse ano que eu arrumo um namorado lindo, que nem o loirão do filme!' – Collin falou com uma convicção tão grande que nos fez rir.

'- Ah não Collin, ainda tá pensando no filme?' –Luna disse ainda rindo.

'- Magina... eu hein!' – disse Collin rindo também.

'- Já compraram tudo que queriam?' – Tia Laura perguntou olhando pra gente.

'- Bolsas?' – perguntou Rony.

'- Não boba! Vamos na Kipling!'

'- Eu vou pegar a minha aqui mesmo. As bolsas da Kipling são um absurdo!' – disse Rony tão pão duro como sempre.

'- Não senhor. Os materias escolares sou eu que pago e eu tô te dando de presente. Até mesmo esse seu materialzinho sem graça de garoto sério!' – disse Collin revirando os olhos de um jeito engraçado.

'- Então vamos. Ainda temos que passar em mais quatro lojas pra preparar vocês pras aulas. Mais cinco na verdade: uniformes, sapatos, material esportivo pra natação, kipling e joalheria.'

Nós quatro então fomos para a próxima loja. A dos uniformes.

Foi lá que Luna e eu piramos totalmente quando vimos que os uniforme pareciam o das escolas japonesas. Nem o uniforme de Beuxbaton, que era muito fashion por sinal, parecia com aquele. Saia de pregas quadriculadas vinho escuro e branco. Não eram quadradinhos de cada cor, eram mais... riscas. (não vão me imaginar uma saia xadrez, pelo amor de Deus), camisa social branca, gravatinha preta, blazer vinho, meias ¾ brancas e sapato preto. Para os homens, calça social vinho, blazer vinho, camisa social branca, grava preta, meias pretas, sapatos pretos. Esse era o uniforme de aulas. Ainda tinha o de educação física e o de natação, que seguia o estilo dos uniformes das escolas tradicionais.

Depois de comprar pelo menos dois blazer, gravatas, saias e calças e umas seis camisas para cada um, que levamos para uma costureira para fazer as barras, fomos para uma loja de sapatos. Compramos mais uns três pares de sapato cada, uns dois pares de tênis pretos para educação física e chinelos para as aulas de natação. É claro que eu a Luna e a Tia Laura, não resistimos e compramos algumas sandálias e sapatos, deixando Collin e Rony entediados num canto.

'- Você não gosta de comprar sapatos também?' – ouvi Rony perguntar

'- Não. Não esqueça que gay também é homem. Eu gosto de olhar na vitrine, comprar e pronto. Não gosto de ficar olhando e provando vinte mil pares. Essa é uma coisa que eu também não entendo nas mulheres.' – Collin respondeu me fazendo rir.

--

Espaço do meu filhinho, Daniel, que apareceu aqui pra digitar também:

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm;./lyddggdadhgkhhnhkh;,;k7ede7ur4855rrrrtefgtjitggh.;, b bmvb rfggdtfdggdf

--

'- Humm...' – Rony soltou outro murmúrio entediado. – 'Tô achando que você não é completamente gay. Quem sabe você não é bi e não sabe?'

'- Ah, nem vem! Gosto muito mais do mundo colorido!'

'- Nunca ouvi falar de gay que não gostasse de sapatos.' – meu irmão disse parecendo muito especializado no assunto.

'- É que eu sou especial.'

'- Sei... bom, vai ver você ainda não descobriu. Essas coisas, só com o tempo mesmo.'

'- Tá entendido hein ruivinho! Já pensou em virar a munheca?'

'- Nunca, definitivamente eu sou hétero!'

'- Bem, talvez você ainda não descobriu. Essas coisas só com o tempo mesmo.' – repetiu Collin rebatendo com graça.

Rony deu um sorrisinho sem graça para Collin.

'- Ah, vem cá, dá um abraço!' – pediu Collin todo animado.

'- Sai pra lá, oh biba!' – disse Rony já rindo pro amigo enquanto tentava empurrar ele.

Mais tarde no carro, com um monte de sacolas e material escolar, paramos na Kipling. Rony e Collin compraram suas mochilas rápido enquanto eu e Luna escolhíamos uma mochila e pelo menos umas duas bolsas cada, só pra ir para a escola. A Tia Laura prometeu nos levar para outras lojas depois, para comprar mais bolsas... Rony e Collin só olhavam um para o outro.

Paramos em uma loja ao lado que também vendia bolsas. Não eram de marca, mas eram boas e o preço era bem mais abaixo. Aí sim, nós duas fizemos a festa sem culpa. Saímos com pelo menos meia dúzia de bolsas cada uma. Tia Laura, que só usava bolsas de marca, nos olhava dando risada. Collin e Rony olhavam de canto.

'- Definitivamente Collin, você é um gay estranho!' – Rony sussurrou para Collin.

'- Biba estranha meu querido!' – Collin sussurrou de volta.

'- O que essas meninas não fazem com um cartão de crédito!' – disse Laura mais para si mesma do que para os meninos.

Algumas sacolas a mais depois, algumas que por sinal já estavam nos nossos colos porque o porta mala já estava repleto de livros, material de papelaria, sapatos e bolsas, finalmente chegamos á joalheria.

Rony e Collin sentaram num sofá de canto enquanto eu, Luna, e Tia Laura olhávamos as vitrines. Eu não quis comprar nada, só o broche da escola, afinal já tinha comprado coisas demais, mas Tia Laura praticamente me obrigou a levar pelo menos três brincos com pingente, uma corrente e dois anéis em ouro branco e a mesma quantidade em ouro amarelo.

'- Não gente. Já gastaram demais comigo. Levamos até algumas coisas que não eram uniformes!'

'- Se você quer mesmo conquistar Draco Malfoy, é melhor levar e começar a se enfeitar mais pra ele!' – disse Tia Laura me fazendo corar muito.

'- Eu... Draco é meu amigo!'

'- Sei querida...' – disse Tia Laura – 'Ninguém reage do jeito que você reagiu lá em casa quando se trata de um amigo.'

Eu puxei na memória e me lembrei do susto que levei na casa da Luna quando descobrimos que Draco e Narcisa estavam na sala.

'- É assim tão obvio?' – pensei surpresa.

'- AHHH!! COLLIIIINNNN, A GINA ADMITIU QUE TÁ CAIDINHA PELO DRACO!!' – ouvi Luna gritar só agora percebendo que disse meu pensamento em voz alta! Ah, Droga! Não acredito!

Collin veio praticamente pulando de onde estava, seguindo por um Rony que veio caminhando com um sorrisinho de lado irritante.

'- Eu não admiti nada!' – disse tentando disfarçar.

'- Admitiu sim!' – disse Tia Laura tão empolgada quanto a Luna. – 'Mas agora vamos escolher logo essas jóias!'

'- Mãe, eu também quero um monte de jóias novas!' – disse Luna fazendo biquinho já apontando para várias na vitrine.

'- Pode ir maneirando, mocinha. Jóias simples e sóbrias! Não esqueça que são para a escola! E vocês dois, não pensem que vão sair daqui sem pelo menos um anel masculino e uma pulseira. Hogwarts é uma escola de classe alta, ninguém vai pra lá de qualquer jeito.' – disse Tia Laura, colocando todo mundo na vitrine.

'- Nossa, só por curiosidade, quanto já gastamos até agora, Tia Laura?' – perguntou Rony.

'- O suficiente.' – ela respondeu como que dizendo: " Não vou dizer nada".

Estávamos todos no balcão quando entraram na loja Narcisa Malfoy e Emiko Chang. As duas conversando e rindo juntas.

'- Olá Laura!' – cumprimentou Narcisa e Emiko logo seguiu o cumprimento, apesar de Tia Laura e Emiko não se tolerarem muito, sabe-se lá Deus porquê.

'- Fazendo compras para a escola?' – indagou Narcisa.

'- Sim, e vocês?' – respondeu Tia Laura sorrindo.

'- Compras para o baile. Eu ia na sua casa hoje á noite levar o convite. Resolvi fazer um baile relâmpago, para os amigos novos do Draco. Sabe, de uma hora para outra.' – Narcisa falou com um sorriso estranho.

'- Sei, para não dar tempo deles se arrumarem e você conhecê-los como são!' – disse Tia Laura ao que Narcisa deu um sorriso mais sarcástico, e não muito amigável.

'- O que é isso querida!' – disse Narcisa sorrindo meio sarcástica também.

'- Bom já escolheram, garotos?' – disse Tia Laura, indo para o caixa.

Saíram os cinco da loja o mais rápido possível. Laura estava chocada. Entraram no carro sem dizer uma única palavra, até que Laura socou o volante.

'- Escutem bem vocês quatro, pelo que eu conheço de Narcisa, ela está aprontando alguma. Principalmente pra você, Gina. Ela vai pegar você no seu ponto fraco. Temos que nos preparar! Vamos logo pra costureira pegar os uniformes e de lá pra uma loja de roupas de festa.' – ela falou num tom sério e cheio de convicção.

'- Mãe, vamos estourar o orçamento desse mês!' – disse Luna – 'Já gastamos demais.'

'- Eu sei, mas alguns ternos, vestidos e sapatos á mais não vai fazer muita diferença. Vamos mostrar á Cissa quem somos! Essa Emiko tá fazendo a cabeça da minha amiga! A Cissa é uma pessoa boa, eu a conheço desde sempre. Mas a Emiko tá aprontando, eu sei que tá. Mas porque ela tá fazendo a Cissa ficar contra vocês?' – disse Laura ligando o carro.

Pararam de sopetão na saída do estacionamento e Laura quase bateu o carro no muro. Os quatro gelaram.

'- Tia Laura, quer que eu dirija?' – indagou Rony apreensivo assim como todos nós.

'- Mas é obvio!! Ela quer empurrar a Cho pro Draco! Gina, você vai conquistar Draco Malfoy e a família Malfoy inteira amanhã á noite ou eu não me chamo Laura Lovegood!!' – Laura disse ignorando Rony por completo.

-- **CONTINUA** --

**Nathoca Malfoy:** Oi meninas(os)!! Bom, acho que nenhum menino lê esa fic! Buááááá! Tem algum menino aí? Manifeste-se! Grite: "Eu sou homem e gosto de ler fanfic!" Pq esse público é tão raro? Bom, vamos lá: Demorou um pouquinho, mas aqui está. Eu e a Lilly já discutimos sobre os outros capítulos, então acho que não vai demorar muito. Bem, meu pc zicou. Mas vamos ver se a gente atuializa o mais rápido possível. A Lilly tem carta branca se ela quiser postar alguma coisa nesse meio tempo. Então pentelhem ela (hehehe...). Eu andei lendo os comentários (embora eu responder seja uma raridade, graças á Deus a Lilly faz isso). Eu adorei ler que algumas de vcs tem filhos ou irmãos pequenos e se solidarizam com a minha luta em escrever com eles ao lado , colocando seus dedinhos no teclado e desligando o computador na parte mais empolgante(risos). Dão um trabalho louco, mas são tudo na nossa vida, né? É assim mesmo: a Lilly na eterna luta com as provas, eu na eterna luta com o Dani (risos), mas a gente vai levando! Ai ai ai... eu preciso voltar a estudar! Alguém aí quer me arrumar um job? Só trabalhando pra eu voltar agora... a grana tá curta. Contei pra vcs? Eu e o Eric (meu esposo, o que assina algumas fanfics na minha página mesmo, como Eric Diggory), estamos comprando um ap. É minusculo, mas fica num bairro bom (Penha - São Paulo) e o mais importante é que vai ser algo nosso. Um lugarzinho pra criar o nosso bebê. Fica perto de mercado, escola (pública e particular), faculdade, escola de idioma, lojas de todos os tipos, terminal de busão, metrô, shopping (ueba... 15 minutos a pé e eu tô no shopping)... Ai, eu tô tão empolgada! Bom, voltando á fic: Vão acontecer tantas coisas...Ai ai ai... a Gina vai dar a volta por cima! Hahahahahaha!! Obrigada por acompanhar essa coisa doida aí que a gente escreve (risos). Sei lá, é uma fase que já passou, tanto na minha vida quanto na da Lilly, mas a gente tá tentando passar o melhor dessa fase pra essa fic. Um beijão. Até o próximo capítulo.

**Lilly Angel 88: **Oi para todas (os) se houver algum menino por aí! É gente demorou mas chegou vocês sabem na essa época do ano é mesmo braba e cheia de problemas (lê-se: provas aterrorizantes) e vocês sabem bem como é...

Mas vamos falar de coisas mais amenas!! Esperam que tenham gostado do cap.!!

As reviews foram maravilhosas e podem ter certeza que nos estimularam e muito pra escrever esse cap.!! Manu, nossa menina eu sou sua fã (anônima diga-se de passagem) desculpa nunca ter mandado rewiew mas em breve corrigirei esse erro grave; Nani que bom que gostou do cap. e tá de bem comigo! Collin gay é mesmo muito divertido dá uma colorida especial!! Apaixonado pelo Snape sério?! Ele é mesmo uma figurinha, mas realmente o Charlie é uma ótima opção (nós duas somos bem intimas né?! e vê se me chamam pro chazinho!). Pela cena da locadora todos os credito vão pra Nathy eu também morri de rir!!; Oi Verônica que bom que gostou da cena deles juntinhos!! Narcisa é afinal de contas uma Malfoy faz parte da natureza dela aprontar algumas né?!; Oi Chunli!! Que bom que gostou tanto do ultimo cap. e se emocionou, espero que tenha gostado desses também! Um loiro lindo desses qualquer uma queria mas parece peça rara hoje em dia ainda bem que existem filas né, espero que a Gina seja boazinha e divida ele um pouquinho com a gente!! E que bom que eu to agradando, nesses caps. não teve interação DG mas muito mais vem por aí pode ter certeza e você não é a única fanática DG não eu também tô na lista!!; Jane pode ver que nesse cap. o Draco tá cada vez dando mais mostras do que realmente sente, espero que tenha gostado!!


	8. 13 e 14

13

**13**

_Draco_

**D**raco esperava com ansiedade e impaciência, numa sala de espera da sede da ChocoShow, a hora em que seu pai o chamaria para a reunião. Era sempre assim quando tinha uma idéia nova. Apesar de ser filho do sócio majoritário, não fazia parte da empresa. Já deveria estar acostumado, mas dessa vez, em particular, estava literalmente roendo as unhas. Não só por ser um grande projeto, mas por ser um projeto especial. Era para sua Gina.

"Gina... a conheço há tão pouco tempo, mas parece tanto... Não há explicação, era como se nossas almas já se conhecem há muito tempo, como se estivéssemos interligados de algum modo. Sem duvidas aquela garota tinha virado minha cabeça... Ela é tão meiga, delicada, doce... simplesmente adorável. Nunca tinha conhecido uma menina como Gina."

"Faria qualquer coisa pela minha ruiva. A cada instante tinha que me controlar e lembrar que não poderia colocar nossa amizade em risco. Não queria perdê-la por nada nesse mundo. Gina era especial demais para mim."

Foi nesse conflito de sentimentos, que ouvi meu nome ser chamado.

A cada passo que dava em direção á sala de reuniões, sentia meu corpo pesar mais e meu estômago embrulhar. Estava nervoso. Antes de dar o ultimo passo que me guiaria para dentro da sala, respirei fundo, deixando para trás toda a insegurança que tinha me acompanhado até ali. Era um Malfoy. E tinha um objetivo. Aqueles homens tinham que ser conquistados e para fazer isso, tinha que encará-los de cabeça erguida.

Mas eu não contava com uma ultima surpresa. Em uma das cadeiras da sala de reuniões estava, minha mãe: Narcisa Malfoy. Tinha certeza que minha expressão de surpresa não passou despercebida por ninguém. Mas não tive tempo para hesitar. Vesti novamente minha cara de homem sério que era e deixei a pasta num canto da mesa, começando a minha apresentação.

'- Bom dia, senhora... - disse olhando minha mãe diretamente - e senhores. Sou Draco Malfoy, como muitos aqui já sabem. Posso ver que temos três acionistas novos. Vou fazer uma introdução rápida sobre mim. Sou filho de Lúcio Malfoy, acionista majoritário da ChocoShow com 70 por cento das ações e também o fundador da mesma. Tenho algumas idéias minhas colocadas em pratica nas lojas como as frases nas embalagens e cartões personalizados das marca, além de algumas embalagens de luxo, desenhadas e desenvolvidas por mim, assim como os cartões. Como sabem, tais mudanças fizeram muita diferença e nossos lucros aumentaram significativamente. Por isso eu peço que escutem o que eu tenho a dizer com atenção antes de tomarem suas decisões. – disse olhando para um acionista que me olhava com descrença, me deixando desconcertado. Tinha que dominá-los. E conseguir o respeito deles era apenas o primeiro passo.'

'- Tendo deixado meu trabalho aqui claro, - continuei, tentando não me deixar abalar - devo introduzir minha apresentação lembrando-os que a ChocoShow não é só uma Loja e Fábrica de chocolates. Ela é uma loja e uma fábrica de sonhos. As pessoas dão os nossos chocolates umas para as outras com sentimento. É o sentimento que o nosso chocolate representa. Presentear com chocolate nos dias de hoje é ser fino. Chocolate é um presente que agrada a homens e mulheres independentes da idade. Tendo isso em mente, gostaria de anunciar um concurso em nossas lojas para achar uma garota que represente a marca. Preparei alguns slides para mostrar o que penso sobre o concurso, como ele vai ser feito e o que exatamente procuramos nessa representante da marca.'

A apresentação saiu conforme tinha planejado. Mas nada vem tão fácil quando Narcisa Malfoy está presente e determinada a não me deixar ajudar "a filha de Molly Hegyi", como agora ela se referia a Gina.

'- Mas Draco, se for um concurso aberto ao publico, terá concorrentes demais e se for fechado, muitas de nossas clientes ficarão chateadas. - argumentou'

'- Podemos selecionar por fotos. - um dos executivos sugeriu.'

'- Mesmo assim. - disse minha mãe.'

'- Podemos fazer um concurso fechado inicialmente. Gostei muito dessa idéia. - disse outro executivo.'

'- Mas e quanto aos nossos clientes? - ela refutou, parecia mesmo disposta a não me deixar ajudar Gina.'

'- Vamos fazer uma pré-selecão por fotos, - disse outro executivo – assim, não teremos concorrentes demais. Podemos fazer uma entrevista e ver se a candidata é mesmo habilitada para participar do concurso.'

'- É mesmo o jeito. Bom, de qualquer forma, gostei de podermos submeter nossas candidatas. Alguns de vocês já tem nomes em mente?- perguntou Narcisa.'

'- Muito precipitado, Narcisa. – dessa vez foi meu pai quem falou – Em uma semana nos reunimos novamente. Tragam slides de suas candidatas. Somos em 10, não é mesmo? Vamos fazer o seguinte então, teremos as 10 indicadas e mais 15 meninas escolhidas pelas entrevistas.'

'- Eu também vou poder escolher a minha candidata? - indaguei um tanto apreensivo'

'- Não Draco – ele respondeu – apenas os acionistas.'

'- Mas eu tenho 10 por cento de ações em meu nome. Não se esqueça que o Sr. é meu representante papai. - disse sorrindo vitorioso.'

'- Tem razão Draco. Se for assim, também sou representante de Narcisa com 10 por cento. Bem, então ficamos assim. 12 indicadas e 13 escolhidas por carta.'

'- Ótimo então. – disse minha mãe com um sorriso misterioso, que não me agradou em nada. – Já sei quem indicar.'

"Cho Chang" pensei tendo a certeza de que a minha mãe indicaria a chinesinha filha da sua melhor amiga.

'- Antes que terminemos a reunião, gostaria de adicionar uma coisa que me veio á cabeça. - disse um dos executivos. - Tenho a impressão que não precisamos procurar a alma da empresa numa garota. Já a temos bem á nossa frente. Draco Malfoy.'

'- Eu?? - disse sem esconder meu visível espanto.'

'- Sim. A garota será escolhida para fazer fotos e anúncios da marca em TV e feiras, estou correto?'

'- Sim.- respondeu meu pai.'

'- E porque não colocar o jovem Malfoy ao lado dessa garota? Draco saberia muito bem dar entrevistas sobre a marca e falar sobre a nossa empresa. – o executivo continuou. – Não vejo alternativa mais sensata.'

'- Vamos conversar sobre isso quando o concurso terminar. Temos que ver se os dois combinam. - disse outro executivo.'

'- Só um instante. – disse visivelmente contrariado. – Meu trabalho é como o de vocês, do lado de fora. - eu não era nenhum tipo de modelo e detestaria ter que me expor dessa maneira como se eu fosse diferente de qualquer um deles'

'- Mais tarde Draco, por favor. Também não acho a idéia nem um pouco ruim. – meu pai disse para o meu total desgosto. – Então, deixamos para discutir a participação de Draco no final do concurso. Podemos terminar essa reunião?'

Com todos os executivos saindo, me sentei num sofá da própria sala de reuniões, com os miolos fervendo.

'- Parabéns pela apresentação. Você realmente soube se impor sobre esses homens'

'- É, acho que sim. Obrigado mãe. - respondi com mais formalidade do que gostaria'

'- Olha filho - começou me olhando com certa apreensão - Eu não gosto de estar brigada com você. - disse sincera, parecendo cansada. Eu também detestava estar brigado com ela, mas ela precisava entender o meu lado. '

'- Então não fale mal de meus amigos. A senhora nem os conhece. São ótimas pessoas! - afirmei com convicção'

'- Mas Emiko me disse...'

'- Não devia acreditar em tudo que Emiko te diz. - apesar do jeito gentil da Cho a mãe dela não conseguia me inspirar confiança nenhuma.'

'- Mas quatro de seus amigos novos são filhos de Molly Hegyi! - disse como se aquilo devesse significar algo pra mim - E você está se apaixonando por aquela Gina. Não negue Draco. Nunca te vi agir assim em toda a sua vida!'

'- Mãe, eu posso até estar gostando de Gina, mas eu duvido que ela sinta o mesmo por mim. - falei tentando esconder uma certa frustração, por isso - E depois, não quero arriscar minha amizade com ela. É especial demais. Tendo sido sincero com a senhora. Espero o mesmo da sua parte. O que diabos aconteceu no passado de vocês?'

'- Não gosto de falar sobre isso Draco, além do mais a questão não é essa, estamos falando desses seus novos _amiguinhos_... - disse com notável desprezo o que me deixou irritado, mas fiquei calado não estava com a mínima vontade de entrar em uma nova discussão com ela, muito menos lhe dar motivos para criticar e julgar ainda mais meus amigos - Vou saber exatamente quem são amanhã á noite, no baile. Eles nem vão perceber que estarão sendo testados. - sorriu - E você vai se dar conta de que são um bando de ladrões, sem coração, mal educados, aproveitadores, selvagens e interesseiros! Principalmente aquela menina _Hegyi_! Eu ainda sou a sua mãe e tenho o dever e o direito de fazer o que eu julgo melhor pra você.'

'- Agora sim estou mais tranqüilo! – disse rindo - Pensei que seu teste se resumia a regras de etiqueta e moda. – Depois disso, me levantei e mudei completamente meu semblante para um bem sério. Ela ficou estática, nunca tinha usado aquele tom com ela. – Pode ficar tranqüila, mãe. Ginevra Molly Weasley é uma garota adorável. Se seu teste for para saber da índole dela, vai se surpreender. E isso vale para meus novos amigos.'

'- Mais uma coisa Draco, sua acompanhante é Cho Chang.'

Dei as costas para minha mãe e sai da sala. Parei em frente ao elevador onde meu pai me alcançou.

'- Draco, eu sei que sua mãe te provocou, mas como vocês jovens dizem: pega leve. Ela só faz isso porque acha que é o melhor pra você.'

'- Só espero que ela veja que isso não é o melhor pra mim.'

Subi no elevador e ainda pude ouvir meu pai suspirar um "eu também" do lado de fora antes da porta se fechar.

.--.

Respirei fundo ao entrar no carro ainda no estacionamento. Precisava de um banho e um bom remédio para dor de cabeça. Fui para casa e depois de um bom banho e roupas limpas, decidi que o melhor remédio era a minha ruiva. Peguei o celular com o coração praticamente pulando no meu peito. "Mas que diabos era isso?", tentei ignorar e disquei o numero.

'- Gina? Tudo bem?'

'- Draco! Que saudade! - ouvi sua voz animada do outro lado da linha, só não sabia se era por falar comigo ou havia um outro motivo... Preferi ficar com a primeira opção.'

'- Onde você tá?'

'- Tá tudo bem? - sua voz saiu com notável preocupação. Apesar de não querer que ela se preocupasse comigo, também não pude conter a felicidade de saber que ela realmente se importava comigo.'

'- Tá sim, só queria alguém pra conversar qualquer coisa. Olha aí o que você fez comigo, nunca precisei de companhia!'

'- Sempre precisou, só não tinha percebido isso. - disse de um jeito de quem sabe das coisas.'

'- E então, onde você tá?'

'- A caminho de um alfaiate... "Richard's Place".'

'- Sei onde fica. Está sozinha?'

'- Não, estou com a Luna, a Tia Laura, o Collin e o Rony.'

'- Já sabem do baile da minha mãe? - perguntei surpreso'

'- Soubemos agora há pouco. Por isso estamos indo lá.'

'- Bom, tenho um terno pra buscar de qualquer forma. Encontro vocês lá.'

'- Então tchau.'

'- Tchau.'

Corri para o carro e me forcei a relaxar. O que era aquilo?

"_Agora corre que nem um adolescentezinho?" _– uma voz caçoou na minha cabeça.

"_Mas eu sou um adolescentezinho."_ – outra voz respondeu.

"_Isso não quer dizer que precisa se portar como um. Você é um Malfoy!"_ – disse a primeira voz.

Resolvi concordar com a primeira voz e respirei fundo procurando por autocontrole. Depois de controlar minhas emoções, liguei o carro.

Em alguns instantes estava no "Richard's Place". Richard é um ótimo alfaiate. Sabe bem a dose certa entre ousar e ser discreto. Talvez por ser gay tenha uma sensibilidade mais aguçada.

Gina ainda não tinha chegado. Conversei com Richard e peguei meu terno. Fiquei folheando algumas revistas até eles chegarem.

Cumprimentei Gina da mesma forma que cumprimentei a todos os outros, não queria que desconfiassem dos meus sentimentos por ela. Nem conversamos muito, pois Richard já carregou todas para o andar de cima, deixando Collin, Rony e eu sentados.

Depois de um silêncio inicial, Collin perguntou como quem não quer nada:

'- E então, como andam as coisas?'

Eu sabia a que Collin se referia. Mas se ele queria deixar Rony de fora, tudo bem. Não era eu que ia envolver, até porque quanto menos pessoas soubessem melhor.

'- Tudo certo.' – respondi, parecendo casual.

'- Olha só quem eu encontro aqui: Draco Malfoy, Colin Creevey e Ronald Weasley.' – Blaise Zabini tinha chegado do nada, como sempre.

'- Todo mundo resolveu vir ao Richard?' – perguntou Rony.

'- Culpa da mãe do Malfoy, que inventa esses bailes relâmpago! Eu ia com um terninho básico, mas vai falar isso pra minha mãe...' – reclamou Zabini.

'- Mas o Richard é o melhor da cidade na minha opinião!' – disse Collin empolgado.

'- Você só fala isso porque ele é gay!' – disse Rony.

'- Ai meu Deus! O ruivão aqui tirou o dia pra aloprar a biba!' - disse Collin fazendo voz de mona.

Nós quatro morremos de rir. Depois que nos acalmamos um pouco, Collin soltou a pergunta sem aviso prévio:

'- Draco, você sabe o que a sua mãe tá aprontando?'

'- Então vocês perceberam.'

'- Quem é que não percebeu, Malfoy? – disse Zabini – Só que a gente não seria tão sincero que nem o Collin aqui... mas já que ele entrou no assunto... conta pra gente Draco, o que a sua mãe tá aprontando?'

'- A gente sabe que o alvo principal dela é a Gina. E também sabe que ela tá te empurrando a Chang.'– disse Collin.

'- Mas como... – Não consegui terminar a frase. Como eles poderiam saber de tudo aquilo?'

'- Tem coisas que tá meio na cara, Draco! – disse Zabini rindo da minha cara de espanto – É só somar dois mais dois! Sua mãe só anda com Emiko Chang e de um tempo pra cá, a Chang tá saindo com a gente muito mais do que antes. E isso só aconteceu depois que você começou a andar com a Gina. E bem Draco, tá meio na cara que você gosta da Gina!'

'- Pra informação de vocês, a Gina é minha amiga. Eu não colocaria nossa amizade em risco por causa de uma atração.'

'- Confessou! – Zabini apontou o dedo pra mim rindo como se tivesse descoberto o elo perdido.'

'- Não confessei nada! – disse indignado, por ter dado tanta bandeira, se as coisas continuassem assim daqui a pouco todos iriam saber.'

'- Relaxa, somos homens! Ninguém aqui vai contar nada pra ela. Nem o ruivão aqui.' – disse Collin.

'- É... mas vocês esqueceram que o Collin joga do lado de lá.' – completou Zabini.

'- O Collin joga dos dois lados.' – disse Rony pra nossa surpresa.

'- Collin, você é bi?' – perguntei espantado.

'- Relaxa loirão! Só se for bi de biba, de bicha e de biscate!' – disse Collin fazendo novamente voz de mona.

Nos quatro caímos novamente na risada.

"_O Collin é doido!"_ – não consegui deixar de pensar.

Collin conversava como um homem normal se vestia como um homem normal e agia como um... bem, quando não estava com os amigos. Collin não tinha vergonha de dizer que era gay, mas também não era um desavergonhado.

Foi nesse momento que Luna apareceu no pé da escada:

'- Collin, precisamos de uma opinião mais masculina! - chamou sorrindo.'

Enquanto Collin ia atrás de Luna, Rony disse:

'- Nada de ficarem sem roupa na frente dele. Ele é bi! - falou em tom de aviso.'

'- Pode deixar que a gente toma cuidado.' – disse Gina rindo no alto da escada.

Depois que Collin subiu Zabini não se conteve:

'- Ele é mesmo bi?'

'- Tô achando que sim. Mas acho que ele não sabe.' – disse Rony.

'- Mas como é que um cara sabe que é gay e não sabe que é hetero?' – perguntou Zabini parecendo confuso.

'- Sei lá, vai ver ele é mais gay do que hetero. Mas definitivamente ele tem um lado hetero!' – disse Rony.

'- Bom, ele ainda tem um pau...' – Zabini disse rindo.

'- Zabini, você não presta!' – disse balançando a cabeça negativamente como se o repreendesse.

'- Pessoal, isso é sério! – disse Rony – O Collin anda por aí com a Luna e a Gina pra cima e pra baixo! Eu não me surpreenderia se soubesse que ele já viu as duas peladas!'

'- Rony, você tá surtando!' – riu Zabini.

'- Você mesmo disse que o Collin provavelmente não sabe!' – eu falei tentando ser racional.

'- É, enquanto ele não souber, tá tudo bem.' –concordou Zabini.

'- Vocês tem que me ajudar a fazer ele descobrir que é bi!' – disse Rony.

'- Tô fora! Isso ele tem que descobrir por si mesmo!' – Zabini deu de ombros.

'- Ah é, Zabini? Imagine então ele todo sensível do jeito que é conseguindo pegar a Luna com um beijão... e você Malfoy... pensa nele abraçando a Gina e escorregando a mãozinha dele!'

'- Tá bom... me convenceu! Mas só porque é pela Luna!' – disse Zabini, eu não pude deixar de erguer a sobracelha pela declaração.

'- E você Draco - disse Rony chamando minha atenção.'

'- Tudo bem... pela Gina... – eu disse – Algum plano?'

' - O básico. Pagamos uma menina pra dar em cima dele.' – disse Rony sorrido e cruzando os braços como se falasse do tempo.

'- Mas isso é cruel!' – disse Zabini.

'- Acho que é o jeito!' – suspirei com resignação.

**14**

_**Gina**_

**G**ina voltou pra casa no carro de Draco. A desculpa de que não caberiam mais sacolas no carro de Laura foi perfeita... e bem, era verdade também. Tanto que algumas sacolas de Gina foram passadas para o carro de Draco. Apesar de os dois carros fazerem o caminho praticamente juntos, Gina adorou esse momento a sós com ele. Conversaram coisas comuns, mas nada substituía os sorrisos que eram trocados.

Me apoiei no banco do carro com o cotovelo admirando Draco, a alguns minutos tínhamos parado de falar, e eu apreciava apenas a presença dele. Era tão bom estar perto dele, conversar besteiras ou coisas sérias, pra falar a verdade eu pouco me importava com o que fosse falado desde que estivesse na presença dele ouvindo e vendo alguns de seus sorrisos.

'- O que foi?' - ele perguntou ainda de olho no trânsito.

'- O que foi o que?' - indaguei sem entender, ainda olhando ele.

'- Porque você tá me olhando?'

'- Ah, eu tô é? - disse me fazendo de desentendida. Não acredito que eu tava dando tanta bandeira! Fala sério eu devia aprender a ser mais discreta!'

'- Está - disse sorrindo, não parecendo acreditar muito no que eu havia dito.'

'- Eu devia estar distraída pensando em alguma coisa - disse tentando fazer pouco caso - Mas então você não me disse o que fez hoje' - falei tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

'- Nada de mais '- ele falou com certa tensão.

'- Sério?' - disse sem acreditar muito.

'- Assuntos burocráticos da ChocoShow' - falou sem dar muita importância. Apesar do tom desinteressado... eu não sei, parecia ter algo mais que ele não queria me contar... Bobagem pra que ele iria me esconder alguma coisa, Gina, Gina você está se tornando paranóica!

Para a minha total alegria Draco e eu acabamos entrando num engarrafamento enorme e ele foi obrigado a parar. Havia um carro entre o de Draco e o da Tia Laura que estava bem mais a frente, o que nos dava uma ótima privacidade. Era o momento perfeito para eu falar de algo que não saia da minha cabeça. Desde que Collin e a Tia Laura tinham me falado que Narcisa Malfoy estava empurrando a Cho pro Draco venho me sentindo insegura com isso, quer dizer a Cho além de inteligente é linda e rica, o par perfeito pro Draco. Não é a toa que a mãe dele tá empurrando a Cho pra ele... suspirei eu não tinha muita chance, não sentia que era páreo pra Cho, mas precisava saber se o Draco gostava dela, antes de pensar em desistir. O problema era como eu ia perguntar isso, não podia dar bandeira e nem parecer muito interessada. Mordi o canto do lábio indecisa, mas enfim decidi.

'- Draco' - chamei insegura.

'- Sim?' - ele falou me olhando nos olhos e sorrindo de um jeito lindo, tá ele é lindo de qualquer jeito, mas poxa como eu posso ter o mínimo de concentração com ele me olhando com aqueles olhos maravilhosos e sorrindo desse jeito!

'- Nada não' - aquela idéia de perguntar o que ele sentia pela Cho era mesmo muito idiota, além do mais eu nem queria saber o que ele sentia mesmo, afinal nos _só_ éramos amigos, _só isso_.

'- Pode falar Gina' - disse alargando mais o sorriso, e tive que conter um suspiro com isso.

'- Não é nada demais sabe' - pensa Gina, pensa e, por favor, algo que não seja idiota - eu só queria saber se você tá animado pra festa - sorri sem graça. Idiota, que tipo de perguntar é essa!

'- Ah, eu acho que sim, quer dizer acho que vai ser muito melhor do que as festas que normalmente dão na mansão, afinal você... vocês vão estar lá, todos vão estar lá' - ele disse de um jeito engraçado como se tivesse se confundido, mas confusa mesmo fiquei eu porque tive a impressão de que ele falava de mim e não da turma toda.

'- Que bom - sorri - O Harry quando soube da festa ficou muito animado - Oh céus da onde eu tirei o Harry, ou melhor, porque eu enfiei ele no meio da história, pelo menos é um jeito seguro de entrar no assunto Cho, além do mais não é mentira que ele me ligou animado perguntando sobre a festa, logo após eu ter falado com Draco - Já que a Cho vai estar lá também - expliquei.

'- Ele tem uma queda por ela, né?' - disse parecendo em duvida.

'- Queda?' - indaguei fingindo incredulidade - 'Eu diria que está mais pra um belo tombo' - disse rindo - 'Ele arrasta um caminhão pela Cho, pena que ela não sinta o mesmo' - lamentei, afinal Harry era meu amigo e amor não correspondido é uma droga!'

'- Você e o Harry parecem ser muito amigos' - ele disse num tom especulativo, que eu não entendi.

'- Sim, mas não tão próximos como eu sou do Collin e da Luna, o Harry é o melhor amigo do Rony e poderia dizer que meu amigo por tabela. Eles se conheceram na aula de natação do clube, junto com a Mione e são inseparáveis desde então. Eu me lembro da primeira vez que o vi ele tava todo sujo de lama junto com o Rony e recebendo os dois uma bela bronca da Mione, como se ela fosse a mãe deles, sabe eu ri muito vendo aquele menino magrelo de óculos todo sujo de lama com os cabelos espetados numa posição estranha se apresentando pra mim e escorregando no processo' - disse rindo me perdendo nas minhas lembranças, já fazia _tanto_ tempo. Mas eu estava me desviando do assunto, como posso ser tão distraída!

'- Então vocês se conhecem há muito tempo' - disse naquele mesmo tom de antes.

'- É já faz bastante tempo, mas você e a Cho também devem se conhecer a muito tempo né? - disse entrando logo no assunto que mais me interessava no momento - Quer dizer a mãe dela e a sua são amigas, imagino que já se conheçam, antes mesmo do encontro com a galera.'

'- Pra falar a verdade não, pelo menos não pessoalmente, talvez eu até já a tenha visto numa das festas lá de casa, não lembro. Minha mãe até tentou nos apresentar, mas eu sempre achei que ela fosse mais uma das filhas esnobes e chatas das amigas da minha mãe, por isso sempre fugi desses 'encontros' - disse fazendo sinal de aspas com a mão enquanto falava encontros.

'- Hum, entendo, então agora você não a acha mais uma esnobe, chata' - disse rindo mais de nervoso do que qualquer outra coisa.

'- É depois de saber que era sua amiga e da conversa que tivemos, percebi que ela era diferente da maioria das garotas que freqüentam a alta sociedade' - sorri, só um minuto, quando foi que eles conversaram?

'- Vocês conversaram é, quando?' - no dia em que eles se conheceram não foi eu tenho certeza.

'- Eu acho que foi um dia depois que a turma se encontrou - deu de ombros sem parecer se preocupar, fato que me deu um pequeno alivio - Minha mãe finalmente tinha conseguido chamar ela e tomamos chá juntos.'

'- Ah, sua mãe também estava lá - disse surpresa tentando esconder uma pontada maior de alivio.'

'- Estava porque?

'- Não nada não, a Cho é mesmo uma garota legal né?' - perguntei mais para saber a resposta dele.

'- É, pelo menos ela foi, naquele dia.'

'- Ela também é bem bonita e inteligente, não acha?'

'- Um pouco' - disse sem dar muita importância, o que fez o sorriso em meus lábios se alargar, afinal se ele não parecia dar tanta importância a ela talvez não estivesse interessado - 'Mas vamos falar de outra coisa, porque parece que vamos demorar aqui' - ele disse vendo o transito e me fazendo olhar também. Parece que aquele engarrafamento não ia acabar nunca, sorri ainda mais, seria mais um tempo com ele.

'- Tudo bem e sobre o que você quer falar?'

'- Qualquer coisa, como por exemplo que vestido você vai usar na festa da minha mãe?'

'- Ah, não Draco Malfoy, isso é segredo de estado e você só vai saber no dia' - eu queria fazer uma surpresa e torcia pra que ele me achasse linda no vestido. Collin tinha me dito que ele ia cair pra trás quando me visse, espero que sim.

'- Ah, Gina me conta vai ou será que eu não sou mais o seu amigo? - golpe baixo Draco.

'- Eu não vou te contar nada, nem adianta fazer chantagem emocional - ri da careta que ele fez.'

.--.

Ele ficou mais cinco minutos tentado descobrir algum detalhe do vestido, mas eu estava irredutível então ele desistiu e começamos a falar sobre outras coisas. Quando saímos do engarrafamento e finalmente conseguimos chegar em casa ele me ajudou a segurar as compras e nos despedimos ali mesmo, eu dei um beijo demorado no rosto dele, precisava tirar pelo menos uma casquinha, afinal eu não sou de ferro.

Encontrei com os outros em frente a casa, já que eles estavam um pouco a nossa frente chegaram mais rápido em casa. Me despedi da Tia Laura, de Collin, Blaise e Luna que foram levados pela Tia Laura a suas respectivas casas.

Mal eu e Rony entramos em casa, exaustos e cheios de sacolas, fomos literalmente jogados no sofá por papai e mamãe. Fred e George já estavam lá.

'- Bom, vamos lá. – começou minha mãe – Não sei se já sabem, mas os quatro foram convidados para um baile na Mansão Malfoy.'

'- Já sabemos.' – disse Rony numa mistura de tédio com sono.

'- Por onde eu começo... – ela disse pensativa – bem, eu e Narcisa fomos grandes amigas há muitos anos atrás. Mas tivemos uma briga feia e acabamos com a nossa amizade pra sempre. Eu sei, nunca contei pra vocês que eu fui amiga de Narcisa. E nem pretendia contar. Mas já que Gina e Draco estão ficando próximos, achei que já tava na hora. A questão é: Narcisa já deve saber que vocês são meus filhos e eu tenho certeza que ela vai aprontar alguma.'

'- Mas você sempre disse que era amiga só da Tia Laura e da Tia Tânia.' – disse Rony, tão confuso quanto eu estava e parecendo bem desperto, assim como eu.

'- Na verdade, eram em cinco: Laura, Tânia, Narcisa, Molly e Emiko.' – disse meu pai.

'- Tá brincando... você era amiga da chata da Emiko?' – eu disse quase sem acreditar.

'- Como você sabe sobre Emiko?' – perguntou minha mãe surpresa.

' - O Draco não gosta dela. Ele me conta algumas coisas.' – disse simplesmente.

'- Não vamos desviar do assunto. – meu pai falou – Narcisa vai aprontar alguma e nós achamos que ela vai se focar em você, Gina.'

'- Querem que eu não vá?' – perguntei já com medo da resposta.

'- Não, filha. Claro que você pode ir, mas quero que tome cuidado! – respondeu mamãe para meu alivio – E vocês três - apontou para os meninos - de olho na sua irmã.' - ótimo agora vou ter três babas na minha cola, era só o que me faltava.

'- Mãe, eu não sou nenhuma criança! – respondi indignada.

' - Eu sei que é chato. – minha mãe disse – Mas é preciso! Agora subam todos os quatro, menos você Gina.'

Papai olhou indignado por também ter sido expulso da sala, mas ela foi firme.

'- Filha, - começou assim que viu a última cabeça ruiva deixar a sala - Você está mesmo gostando do Draco?'

'- ele é só um bom amigo, mãe - tentei desconversar, mas não conseguia mentir ou fingir pra ela, ainda mais com ela me olhando daquele jeito como se soubesse que não estava sendo tão sincera, suspirei - Gosto muito dele, sim - confessei - Mas ele não me vê com outros olhos.' - disse desanimada, apesar do Draco não parecer muito interessado na Cho ele só me via como uma amiga e isso eu não podia negar.

'- Filha, vou ser bem sincera com você. Eu não gostaria que você se aproximasse demais do Draco. O que aconteceu entre mim e Narcisa no passado nos afastou pra sempre. Ela ficou com muita raiva de mim e eu tenho medo que ela possa se vingar em você.' - ela disse me deixando ainda mais intrigada.

'- O que você fez de tão ruim?' - não conseguia imaginar minha mãe fazendo mal algum pra ninguém, mas toda aquela história de repente era tão estranha.

'- Eu nada, foi aquela invejosa da Emiko. - disse parecendo magoada e com uma certa raiva na voz - Mas não quero falar disso agora. Eu só pedi que você ficasse pra te pedir uma coisa: Vá nesse baile amanhã e brilhe! Mostre para todos quem você é e para o que veio. Você tem sangue húngaro correndo pelas veias. Você é uma Hegyi! Uma verdadeira Hegyi! De todos os seus irmãos, você é a que mais se parece comigo. Você nunca se conformou com o que tem em mãos e sempre correu atrás do que quer. Isso não é ganância, Gina. Isso é uma ambição saudável, isso é força de vontade! Eu te admiro, filha. Você é uma menina esplêndida! E é isso que eu quero que mostre aos Malfoys nesse baile. Sabe Gina, minha mãe sempre me dizia: Uma Hegyi nasceu para brilhar!'

Sorri pra minha mãe que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela jamais tinha falado da família desse jeito. O passado dela era tão obscuro... eu sabia, ou melhor, eu sentia que havia acontecido alguma coisa nele que a tinha separado de suas amigas e de sua família, mas ela nunca tinha dito o que era. Descobrir que Narcisa e Emiko faziam parte desse passado foi uma grande surpresa e descobrir que Emiko tinha algo a ver com isso me dava muita, muita raiva. Parecia que o destino pregava peças porque agora, lá estava eu: amiga dos filhos das amigas do passado da minha mãe e apaixonada pelo filho de Narcisa... que estava sendo empurrado para Cho, segundo Tia Laura e Collin.

"_Não... eu não posso me apaixonar pelo Draco!" _– pensou rápido.

"Mas você já está." – outra voz disse na sua cabeça.

"_Mas ninguém precisa saber disso!"_ – a primeira voz revidou.

"Se não assumir logo isso, a Cho pode tirá-lo de você!" – disse a outra voz.

"_E se eu assumir, vou estragar minha amizade e levar um pé na bunda!"_ – disse a primeira voz.

'- Eu vou brilhar, mãe. Vou brilhar para os Chang, os Malfoys e para todos que estiverem lá. Mas principalmente... vou brilhar para o Draco. Cho Chang não vai tirá-lo de mim. Eu não vou perdê-lo pra ninguém, principalmente para uma Chang!' - disse com determinação talvez até mais do que eu realmente sentia.

'- Então você gosta mesmo dele...' - minha mãe sorriu.

'- Gosto, mas não vou colocar minha amizade com ele em risco. As coisas tem que acontecer naturalmente e eu não vou deixar nem a Cho, nem a Emiko, nem a própria Narcisa se intrometerem! Eu, Ginevra Molly Weasley, uma autêntica Hegyi, juro.'

.--.

**CONTINUA...**

_**Nathoca:**_ Gente, pensei que esse capitulo não ia sair! A verdade é que eu tava sem pc... acho que já falei que meu pc morreu , né? Aí meu marido ressuscitou um pc antigo que a gente tinha parado aqui. Hahaha!! Tipo, o teclado é o ABNT1! Gente, eu tô tão perdida aqui nos acentos que aff... tô só nos alt+130, alt+135, alt+160, alt+162... Hahahahaha!! Juro que já tentei configurar o ABNT2, mas quem diz que configura... preciso do cd de instalação do windows98... Hahahaha!! Onde é que eu vou achar uma velharia dessas? Hahahaha!! Mas pelo menos serve pra eu escrever as fanfics! Meu, isso aqui não tem nem entrada usb... tenho que usar disquete! Hahahahahahaha!! Tô sofrendo! Mas melhor ele do que nada! Sem dúvida alguma!

Escrevi os capítulos à mão pra depois digitar... fazia tempo que eu não fazia isso! É uma fórmula que sempre funciona! Não me perguntem porque... Faz alguns dias que eu estou relendo a minha primeira fic: "Tudo que se quer". Eu escrevi ela inteirinha assim. Como foi minha fic de maior sucesso e eu não tenho alcançado míseros 50 comentários nas minhas ultimas fics, vou tentar repetir a formula. Tô meio chateada com a falta de comentários nas minhas fics... Até desanima a gente a escrever!

Os capítulos 15 e 16 já estão escritos e tem praticamente o dobro desses. Então, até eu digitar tudo vai demorar um tempo, ainda mais porque eu quero atualizar _"Miai"_ antes de digitá-los. (Meninas que acompanham Miai - Sailor Moon, vibrem!!).

Então é isso! Um beijo grande e obrigada pelos comentários. São eles que impulsionam a gente a escrever!

Muitos beijos.

_Nathoca Malfoy._

_**Lilly Angel:**_ Oi a todos!! Nossa essas férias definitivamente não foram como eu esperava, tive que viajar e os poucos momentos em que estive com meu adorado PC não dava pra fazer muita coisa, pior é que agora minhas aulas começaram (semana passada), affe, voltamos a ralação, mas vamos parar de falar de mim e dos meus probleminhas de percurso e vamos aos agradecimentos!!

Espero que tenham gostado do cap. e desculpem a demora!!

As reviews maravilhosas como sempre, ai que felicidade!!

_**Ju McGuiller**_ - Ju tudo bem?! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. tanto quanto dos outros e fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Beijocas estaladas!!

_**Jane Alves**___- Olá Jane, adorei demais a sua review, rsrsrs, por etapas então o Draco é totalmente sem comentários né, pena que homem assim tá em falta no mercado suspiro, o Draquito é lindo demais principalmente quando tá ajudando a Gininha né, esse cap. teve mais um pouco dele sendo ainda mais fofo (além de gostoso, mas isso ele é sempre XD), com certeza a hora em que a Gininha pegar essa foto alguém morre, rsrsrsrs. Mais mistérios sobre a Tia Molly e a Tia Cissy, pelo menos agora sabemos que elas foram amigas e surpresas a Emiko tá no meio da história. Compras são mesmo ótimas eu acho até que ajudam a rejuvenescer, rsrsrsrs, você não é a única que adora esses uniformes eles são mesmo umas gracinhas!! Será que o Collin é mesmo bi? Bom de qualquer forma vamos descobrir assim que o Rony por em pratica sua armaçãozinha, eu também acho totalmente que o Rony é fofo afinal apesar de pegar no pé dela ele ainda é o irmão mais velho. Sobre o Rony e a Mione bem eles não estão namorando não, você sabe esse ruivo é bem lento principalmente nesses assuntos, rsrsrsrs. Relamente discrição não é forte da Luna e nesse cap. descobrimos que também não é o forte da Gina, tadinhas, rsrsrsrsrs. É parece que o lado super ciumento de Rony, está mais contido isso provavelmente ao Draco que tem se mostrado um cara super legal!! Verdade aquele papo da Cissy e da Laura não foi nada legal e agora em mais um cap. a Emiko aparecendo como a Diva da discórdia, rsrsrsrs. Beijos!!

_**Manu Black **_- Oi Manu, mil desculpas pela demora, ainda não teve um action, mas a Gina já andou babando pelo Draco aqui (dessa vez não literalmente), também quem não baba por uma coisa daquelas!! Beijocas!!

_**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy **_- Olá amora! Espero que não esteja careca, agora e desculpe pela demora!! Espero que tenha ficado feliz com esse cap. também, agora apareceu o Draco ajudando mais um pouco a Gina. As mamys do Collin e da Luna são mesmo uns amores, a galera realmente é bem exagerada, ah mas se me dessem um cartão de créditos sem limites o Shopping ia ter que parar, rsrsrsrs. Com o Collin no meio fica difícil não rir ainda mais juntando com o Roniquito né?! A Tia Laura é mesmo fogo, hein! A Gina se entregando foi ótimo mesmo, mas lapsos como esses aceitáveis, eu mesma tenho os meus (mas do que gostaria diga-se de passagem XD). Pode pentelhar a vontade, moça isso mostra que tá gostando mesmo da fic e eu fico muito feliz com isso. E muito obrigada mesmo o apoio de vocês é sempre crucial pras fics!! Super beijos e até logo!!

_**Vaamp Malfoy**_ - Oi Vaamp!! Que bom que você tá amando a fic espero que continue assim e que tenha gostado desse cap.!! Beijos!!

_Lilly Angel_

**.-- CONVITE --.**

Estão todos(as) convidados(as) para o baile que acontecerá na Mansão Malfoy nos capítulos 15 e 16 dessa fanfic, nesta mesma webpage.

O traje é social.

Vistam seus melhores vestidos e ternos de festa e arrume um par bem bonito e elegante. Tirem seus carrões da garagem e venham fazer um social.

Para não se atrasarem nem perderem o baile, sugerimos deixar um comentário logado e marcar a caixinha que diz para ser avisado sobre capítulos novos.

Varias emoções os(as) aguardam no baile.

_**Nathoca Malfoy e Lilly Angel.**_

**.--.**


	9. 15 e 16

**15**

**Gina**

Gina estava apreensiva. Se olhava no espelho mais uma vez. E outra. E outra. E outra.

Tinha acabado de voltar do cabeleireiro. Seu cabelo e maquiagem estavam maravilhosos. O vestido tinha ficado lindo. As jóias idem. Não tinha porque ficar apreensiva mas não conseguia se controlar. Estava nervosa.

Desceu as escadas para encontrar Rony, Fred e George. Os três impecáveis. Principalmente Rony, num terno risca de giz clássico que lhe caia perfeitamente bem. Richard era mesmo único!

'- Você esta mesmo lindo, maninha!' – disse Rony.

'- É hoje que um determinado loiro...' – começou Fred.

'- ...vai ficar de queixo caído.' – terminou George.

Gina não negou nem afirmou, apenas sorriu. Ela estava mesmo se achando linda naquela noite. Estava num tomara que caia vinho que abria um pouco á partir da cintura e caia leve até os joelhos. Nem grande nem pequeno demais. O vestido era completado por uma faixa preta grossa na barriga, que fazia um laço na parte de trás. Usava sandálias que valorizavam os pés com saltos de 7cm: confortáveis, discretas e elegantes. O cabelo estava solto com uma escova que terminava em cachos e uma fita preta no cabelo, do mesmo tecido da faixa do vestido, terminava o penteado simples, bonito e discreto. A maquiagem era contida. Tinha um ar de boneca e de doce rebeldia ao mesmo tempo. Junto á ela, Gina carregava uma bolsa mínima com apenas alguns documentos, lenços de papel, dinheiro e gloss.

'- Vamos? – Disse Rony, com cara de quem não gostou do que ouviu – É melhor irmos ou chegaremos atrasados.'

'- Cuidado vocês quatro. Cissa vai aprontar alguma, eu sinto isso.' – Molly deu o ultimo aviso.

Os quatro entraram no carro. Fred sentou-se ao volante com George ao lado. Rony foi no banco de trás com Gina. Antes de Fred dar a partida, Rony perguntou:

'- Gina, você tá gostando mesmo do Malfoy?'

Silencio mortal... quase se podiam ouvir grilos ao fundo. Gina respirou fundo antes de responder para o irmão, que de todos os outros, era o mais próximo dela.

'- Ele é um bom amigo, Rony. Não quero perder a amizade dele. Ele é uma pessoa muito fechada e está começando a se abrir agora. Não quero estragar tudo. Ele é muito especial pra mim.'

'- Acho que a Gininha tá apaixonada, Fred.'

'- Também acho George.'

'- E se eu estiver?' – disse Gina.

'- Você lembra do que a mamãe disse.' – disse Rony.

'- Ah não, você tava ouvindo?' – ela disse indignada e divertida... afinal, era obvio que seus irmãos tinha se escondido para ouvir tudo. Se tivessem ido para o quarto como a mãe tinha mandado, não seriam os Weasleys.

'- Todos nós estávamos.' – disse Fred.

'- O que quer que tenha acontecido no passado da mamãe foi algo sério!' – disse Rony.

-----------------------

O Dani veio digitar a parte dele.

vzxccfdfdffdedr4rerrrrrrrtrffedddedefr4rffdcddeedxsddxxsasaa dddaaaanniiel ttakeshi azzsfdcfccdfedeee344rf3444355656sd55dft5555dft555554ee33v

------------------------

'- Tá, só que passado é passado e eu to vivendo o meu presente. Eu acho sim que eu to começando a gostar do Draco, só que a amizade dele é muito importante pra mim e eu não quero colocá-la em risco. Satisfeitos? Agora todo mundo de bico calado, eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sobre isso. E trate logo de dirigir, Fred, porque a ultima coisa que eu quero é chegar tarde na casa dos meus patrões.'

'- Nossa, ainda tem isso, né. Você trabalha pro pai dele.' – disse Fred com cara de quem pensa "Oh droga!".

'- Dureza.' – disse George com a mesma cara.

'- Não exatamente pro pai dele, trabalho numa filial da marca. Só que tem uma clausula no contrato que diz que ela pode contratar e demitir pessoal pras filiais, tipo, o lucro é do dono da filial mas ele pode mandar e desmandar nas lojas. Ficou claro? Agora por favor, será que dá pra dirigir logo esse carro?'

Fred começou a dirigir e a ansiedade de Gina aumentava. O caminho da casa dela até a de Draco parecia que durava horas. Quando chegaram na Mansão Malfoy, um segurança parou o carro e pediu os nomes e documentos. Algum tempo depois, foram orientados a estacionar num pátio ao lado.

Rony deu o braço para a irmã e os quatro se encaminharam para a entrada da mansão.

'- Enorme... já esteve aqui antes, Gina?' – perguntou Rony.

'- Sim.' – foi tudo que ela respondeu. Estava nervosa demais para qualquer coisa.

Rony parou pouco antes das pequenas escadas que precediam a entrada.

'- Gina, não precisa ficar nervosa. Você está linda! É provavelmente a menina mais linda dessa festa e com certeza a única que o Malfoy vai por os olhos a festa toda. Olhe pra mim. – Rony disse quando Gina abaixou a cabeça – Não se esqueça que você veio a esta festa para brilhar! Eu sei que não é hora pra isso, mas hoje pela manhã eu fui falar com o vovô. Sim, o pai da mamãe e ele me explicou toda a historia. Ele também quer falar com você. Ele nunca abandonou a gente, Gina. Ele vai te contar a historia depois de amanhã, depois da aula. O que eu queria dizer desde o começo é que... na entrada da casa dele, tem um quadro gigantesco com o brasão da família e o lema logo baixo. Você sabe o lema, Gina? Está escrito: "Brilhe como um Heghyi".'

'- O vovô? Brasão? Lema? Mas...' – Gina ficou um pouco confusa com toda a informação, mas Rony não a deixou desviar de seu objetivo.

'- Você entendeu a mensagem, Gina? Você tem que brilhar! Porque você é uma Heghyi e ninguém tem mais direito de brilhar do que você. Você nasceu pra isso. Ninguém vai apagar o seu brilho. A Chang não vai chegar nem perto do seu brilho se você cruzar aquelas portas acreditando nisso. O que foi que você prometeu pra mamãe ontem á noite?'

'- Que eu ia brilhar.' – ela disse olhando para a porta de entrada e logo após para o irmão.

'- Isso mesmo Gina. Você sabe que pode!'

'- Eu posso. Eu posso porque sou Ginevra Molly Weasley. Uma autentica Heghy. Eu posso e eu vou. Porque eu nasci para brilhar.' – ela disse sorrindo.

Rony sorriu ao ver a determinação da irmã.

'- Agora que já restauramos a autoconfiança de Gina...' – Fred começou.

'- ...será que podemos entrar?' – disse George.

Os quatro então seguiram para a porta de entrada da mansão.

Draco, Lúcio e Narcisa estavam próximos á porta e vieram recebe-los.

'- Que bom que veio.' – disse Draco estendendo a mão para Gina. Quando Gina lhe estendeu a mão, ele a beijou, deixando-a sem graça.

'- Então você é Gina Weasley? – disse Lúcio com um sorriso, parte por ter achado engraçado a menina ruborizar, parte por educação.

'- Sim, Sr. Malfoy.' – Gina respondeu se recompondo do rubor. E céus... ela sabia que tinha ruborizado!

'- É um prazer conhece-la. Obrigado por dar ao Draco um pouco de vida social.'

'- Tudo que fiz foi apresentá-lo aos meus amigos. O resto foi por conta dele. Seu filho é um ótimo garoto, Sr. Malfoy.' – ela respondeu já completamente composta.

'- Não falem de mim como se eu tivesse cinco anos.' – Draco disse com um sorriso de quem está achando a conversa divertida.

'- Não quis ofende-lo.' – disse Gina com o mesmo sorriso. Pronto... controle... controle...

'- Sei disso.' – disse Draco um pouco mais sério.

'- Ah, esses são meus irmãos Fred, George e Ronald.' – ela disse tentando espantar o lindo sorriso de Draco um pouco de sua mente.

'- É um prazer conhece-los.' – disse Lúcio.

'- Draco, porque não lhes mostra suas mesas?' – disse Narcisa, que até agora, só tinha dados sorrisos educados.

'- Sim, claro. Por favor Srs. Weasleys. Senhorita.' – Draco disse com extrema educação, oferecendo o braço á Gina, que aceitou de imediato.

Um pouco mais afastados, Rony não conseguiu deixar de rir.

'- Você é sempre assim, tão formal na frente de seus pais?'

'- Nem sempre, só quando a situação pede. Numa festa da minha mãe, é normal eu usar essa formalidade exagerada. Mas eu não sou assim o tempo todo, sabem disso.'

Os quatro riram da situação.

'- E então, o que podemos esperar da grande noite Malfoy?' – disse Fred.

'- Acredito que vamos conversar um pouco, depois serão servidos alguns petiscos aqui mesmo no jardim. Então todos vão ser chamados pro hall de entrada e meus pais, eu e Cho vamos descer as escadarias e dar inicio á festa com uma valsa chata, graças a Deus é uma só! Então todos seremos chamados para nos sentar-mos ás mesas no salão de festas dentro da mansão. Aliás, podem sentar na mesa que quiserem, isso aqui é só pra organização do pessoal do buffet. Ai depois do jantar, mais musica, só que dessa vez pra todo mundo.'

'- Quanto protocolo!' – disse George.

'- Você não imagina como foi a minha manhã: Desça as escadas olhando pra frente, segure na mão da Cho assim, agora você olha pra ela e a cumprimenta com um leve aceno de cabeça... Tudo tão coreografado!'

-----------------

Participação do Daniel:

8ujujb nm ;;'.;,.ml,.;mk ,p[;[p;o[[[[ huu88

-------------------

'- Então vamos assistir a uma grande farsa.' – disse Gina tentando não demonstrar desapontamento.

'- Quase isso.' – disse Draco rindo sem reparar na expressão de Gina.

'- Senhor Malfoy.' – chamou um segurança que se aproximou. – ' Sua mãe o esta chamando na entrada, Cho Chang acabou de cruzar os portões.'

'- Bom, tenho que ir receber a minha acompanhante. Venho falar com vocês assim que eu conseguir. Por favor, divirtam-se. Com licença.'

Assim que Draco saiu, Gina abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão.

"_Não, não, não, não e NÃO!"_- sua mente gritava. – _"Não vai ser assim tão fácil, Cho Chang! Tem uma Hegyi determinada nessa festa!"._

'- Gina, não fica assim. A gente já sabia que a mãe do Draco ia colocar a Cho pra ser acompanhante dele!'

'- E quem disse que eu vou aceitar isso numa boa?' – disse Gina já vermelha.

'- Você tá vermelha, mana. Calma.' – disse Fred.

'- Pela mamãe!' – Gina disse pegando uma taça de licor de repente de um dos garçons que passavam ao lado.

Bebeu tudo de uma virada só e sem esperar que seus irmãos dissessem qualquer coisa, saiu na mesma direção que Draco.

Rony ia seguindo atrás, mas foi segurado por George.

'- Calma mano.'

'- Mas a Gina vai precisar de ajuda, sabem disso.'

'- Se formos lá vai ser pior. Não se preocupem, ela sabe se virar. Mamãe disse que ela era mais Hegyi que qualquer um de nós... acho que ela tem razão.' – disse Fred olhando a irmã determinada se afastando deles.

Gina ia na direção de Draco, não sabia bem o que ia fazer mas com certeza faria alguma coisa. Vê-lo beijando a mão da Chang como ele tinha feito com ela há pouco tempo não estava ajudando em nada, mas pelo menos lhe dava a coragem (e a raiva) necessária para fazer alguma coisa. Porque pelo menos de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: Ela não ia ficar assistindo parada! Não mesmo!

Cho ainda estava conversando com os pais de Draco quando Gina chegou, sem pensar nem se importar com a situação:

'- Cho, que saudade, já faz quase uma semana que a gente não se vê!' – e deu uma abraço de urso na menina que sem reação e surpresa pelo abraço da ruiva, abraçou de volta.

Gina foi carregando-a pelo braço como se fossem grandes amigas. Cho ainda estava sem reação pela cena magnifica da ruiva, sua cabeça não pensando em nada, dominada pela surpresa.

'- Nossa Cho, você esta linda nesse vestido! Olha só, esse penteado ficou divino em você, e esses sapatos! Parece ate que vai flutuar com eles! Imagina só a cara do Harry quando vê-la!' – Gina disse já bem próxima a Harry e Rony, que conversavam num canto perto da cerca viva que servia de muro para a casa de Draco. – 'Harry! Olha só quem está aqui! Cho não esta linda hoje? Estava agora mesmo falando pra ela!' – disse carregando Cho e chamando a atenção de Harry.

Cho então, entendendo o que tinha se passado, só lançou um olhar mortal para Gina que sorria e se virou, sendo seguida por Rony.

'- Com licença!' – disse Gina educada.

'- Ginevra Molly Weasley!' – disse Rony rindo, já afastados de Cho e Harry – 'Isso foi incrível!'

--------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, na porta, Lúcio se matava de rir.

'- Lúcio! Que houve?' – disse Narcisa preocupada com a crise de riso do marido.

'- Vai me dizer que você não viu a cena?' – disse Lúcio rindo – 'Gostei dessa ruiva, tem atitude! Não quer vir andar e observar um pouco mais tarde? Algo me diz que essa festa vai ser divertida!'

'- Não, obrigada Lúcio. Não posso ficar observando por ai ou pode causar suspeitas. Mas você esta certo, meu amor: essa festa vai ser muito divertida!' – disse sorrindo misteriosa.

'- Cissa minha vida, sei que esta aprontando alguma. Mas pelo que te conheço, você não perderia toda a diversão.'

'- Não vou perder. Tenho cameras de segurança... quer que eu o chame quando for assistir?'

'- Vai assistir ainda na festa?'

'- Não serão grandes. Já instrui os seguranças a separarem os trechos que me interessam. Tenho tudo planejado, meu amor. Confie em mim.'

Lúcio beijou a mão da esposa em resposta. Aquela pelo visto, seria uma noite memorável.

---------------------------------------------

Rony e Gina iam em direção a Fred e George, que já conversavam animados com Mione, Fleur, Gabrielle, Zabini, Krum e Neville.

Algum tempo depois, Draco chegou junto ao grupo e encostou atrás de Gina, dizendo em seu ouvido.

'- Acho que não falta mais ninguém. Vem comigo, quero te mostrar uma coisa.'

Foi tudo muito rápido. Gina sentiu as pernas bambearem com Draco falando ao seu ouvido e não teve reação alguma quando o sentiu segurar a sua mão e tirá-la de perto do grupo.

---------------------------------------------------

Cho estava completamente entediada enquanto Harry falava sem parar sobre a viagem que estava planejando para as próximas férias. Deu graças a Deus quando Gabrielle se juntou a eles e mudou de assunto.

Levaram um grande susto quando um mendigo apareceu pela grade que separava a casa da rua.

'- Será que vocês não poderiam me dar um pouco de comida? Eu estou com tanta fome.'

'- Que nojo! Sai daqui seu traste imundo ou eu vou chamar a segurança!' – disse Cho com cara de nojo.

'- Espere um momento.' – disse Gabrielle saindo.

'- Aguarde um momento. Gabrielle certamente foi buscar alguma coisa para o senhor.' – disse Harry para o mendigo visivelmente assustado.

'- Não chame essa coisa de senhor, Harry. Isso ai é apenas um lixo imundo da sociedade. Um traste que não presta pra nada! Não paga impostos, não trabalha e vive apenas pra enfeiar a cidade! Olhe para essa coisa suja e cheia de germes. Deve estar lotado de doenças!...'

'- Chega, Cho.' – disse Harry.

'- Tome.' – disse Gabrielle retornando naquele exato momento com um guardanapo cheio de entradas que estavam distribuindo entre os convidados e um copo de água.

'- Tome isso.' – disse Harry passando algum dinheiro e um cartão de um abrigo. – ' Sou voluntário nesse lugar. Eles acolhem pessoas desabrigadas e as ajudam a se inserir na sociedade novamente. É um trabalho incrível. O senhor não ira se arrepender de aparecer lá. E não se preocupe. Lá não há ninguém que vá lhe dizer algo como Cho.'

'- Obrigado.' – disse o mendigo chorando – 'Vocês são anjos.'

'- Não, não somos.' – disse Gabrielle – 'Apenas tivemos mais sorte que o senhor. Por favor, vá ao abrigo que Harry lhe indicou.'

'- Irei.'

O mendigo agradeceu mais uma vez e saiu comendo limpando as lágrimas, visivelmente feliz.

'- Como vocês conseguem falar com essa gentalha.'

'- Já chega senhorita Chang.' – disse Harry visivelmente chateado. – 'Já me decepcionou muito por uma noite.'

'- Como se sua opinião sobre mim me fosse importante. Com vossa licença, vou procurar o Draco. Ele certamente jamais aprovaria uma conduta dessas... trabalhar de voluntário... e ainda num local que acolhe esses ratos! Que nojo!'

Cho saiu resmungando e Harry sorriu amarelo para Gabrielle. Gabrielle começou a falar com cautela.

'- Harry... eu conheço esse abrigo. Faço doações anônimas todos os meses e faço questão de recolocar alguns na empresas de meu pai, como faxineiros ou algo assim. Você não trabalha como voluntário lá, Harry, porque esse abrigo não aceita serviço voluntário.'

'- Aonde você quer chegar, Gabrielle?' – disse Harry começando a ficar nervoso.

'- Não fique nervoso, eu só quero entender! A nota que deu para o mendigo... era 100 reais. Você nem olhou pra nota quando tirou da carteira. E me desculpe, mas eu pude ver que sua carteira está cheia delas. Quem é você de verdade, Harry Potter?'

'- O que quer dizer, Gabrielle? Eu não sei do que está falando.'

'- Quando estiver pronto pra me contar, Harry, vou estar esperando.'

------------------------------------------

Mione e Fleur conversavam e riam muito quando uma garçonete que servia champanhe caiu bem próximo á elas, derrubando varia taças e se esparramando no chão. No mesmo momento, as duas correram para ajudá-la. Depois de se certificarem que a moça estava realmente bem, as duas começaram a recolher as taças, impedindo a garçonete de se levantar da cadeira por um tempo.

'- Você esta mesmo bem?' – disse Fleur enquanto entregava a bandeja com as taças para a garçonete.

'- Estou. Obrigada pela preocupação.'

'- Tem certeza?' – disse Mione – 'Foi um tombo bem feio!'

'- Tenho sim, obrigada por se preocuparem. Achei que iam rir de mim.'

'- Foi engraçado, sou obrigada a admitir. Mas você poderia ter se ferido feio! Ainda bem que nenhuma taça quebrou, você caiu em cima de algumas.' – disse Mione.

'- São caras né?' – disse a garçonete sorrindo sem graça.

'- Não por isso,' – disse Mione – 'você poderia ter se machucado. Cacos de cristal machucam bem mais que os de vidro. Eu fui praticamente um moleque bem levado quando menor, entendo de todo tipo de ferimento. Acredite!'

'- Mas olha... não espere que não vamos rir quando lembrarmos dessa cena... foi mesmo hilária! Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez!' – disse Fleur sorrindo bondosamente.

'- Melhor eu ir indo. Muito obrigada senhoritas. Com vossa licença.'

-------------------------------------------------

Zabini, Krum e Neville conversavam próximos a piscina quando viram um dos empregados, um senhor já com a idade um pouco avançada, se sentindo mal. Os três correram para ajudá-lo a se sentar. Krum e Neville estavam ajudando-o a entrar na casa enquanto Zabini correu para buscar ajuda dentro da casa.

Zabini voltou com uma senhora de aparência bondosa que parecia a governanta e os quatro levaram o senhor para uma sala dentro da casa.

'- Ele se esforçou demais hoje, para organizar a festa. Falei pra ele que ele podia descansar, mas esse cabeça dura não me escuta... agora vai descansar na marra!' – disse a governanta para o senhor, com um sorriso bondoso no rosto.

'- Quer que eu chame um médico? Só pra desencargo.' – ofereceu Neville – 'O médico da minha família é ótimo, posso pedir para que ele venha examiná-lo.'

'- Obrigado meu jovem, é só um pouco de tontura. Vou descasar alguns minutos e já volto pra festa.' – disse o senhor.

'- De maneira nenhuma!' – disse Zabini – 'O senhor não trabalha mais hoje. Amanha vou falar com Narcisa sobre o que ocorreu, para que possa fazer alguns exames e ver se esta mesmo bem.'

'- Não se preocupe com isso.' – disse a governanta – 'Não é preciso incomodar os senhores da casa com esses assuntos. Eu cuido disso. Amanha cedinho esse moço aqui vai fazer alguns exames, os senhores podem confiar em mim.' – disse a governanta.

'- Obrigado.'- disse Zabini.

'- Viram?' – disse o senhor. – 'Obrigado por tudo. Aproveitem a festa meus jovens!'

Os três então deixaram o senhor com a governanta e voltaram para a festa.

--------------------------------------------------

Fred, George e Rony estavam andando sem rumo pela festa conversando uma coisa qualquer quando uma senhora passou por eles e eles viram cair um colar de ouro amarelo e rubis, parecia muito pesado e deveria valer uma fortuna.

No mesmo momento, Fred correu atras da senhora e George pegou o colar do chão.

'- A senhora deixou cair.' – disse George estendendo-lhe o colar.

'- Muitíssimo obrigada.' – a senhora agradeceu visivelmente feliz – ' Esse colar esta na minha família a gerações! Deixe-me recompensá-los por este ato tão generoso.' – a senhora disse tirando um maço de dólares da carteira.

'- Não é preciso.' – disse Rony visivelmente constrangido.

'- Nós só fizemos o que qualquer pessoa honesta faria.' – disse George.

'- Exatamente, vocês foram honestos. Uma honestidade tão grande assim merece uma recompensa. Se não pelo valor do colar, pelo menos pelo valor sentimental que ele tem pra mim.'

'- Não é certo sermos recompensados por isso, honestidade não tem preço. De qualquer forma, muito obrigado pela oferta.' – disse Fred.

'- Tome mais cuidado com esse colar, ele parece mesmo muito caro!' – disse Rony.

'- Agora minha senhora, com sua licença.' – disse Fred saindo e puxando os dois irmãos antes que a senhora voltasse a oferecer mais alguma coisa.

--------------------------------------------------

Collin e Luna estavam sentados juntos dando risada de qualquer coisa quando uma garçonete levou um tombaço bem na frente deles.

'- Ah meu Deus, você esta se sentindo bem?' – disse Collin visivelmente preocupado.

'- Não muito, acho que torci o pé quando cai.' – disse a garçonete se sentando no chão e colocando as mãos no pé.

'- Fica ai que eu vou chamar ajuda.' – disse Luna

'- Não!' – a garçonete disse preocupada. – 'Eles vão dizer pra eu não trabalhar e eu ganho por festa.'

'- Mas você acabou de torcer o pé!' – disse Luna preocupada –' Não vai conseguir servir assim!'

'- Não! Eu tenho que servir! Vocês não entendem! Eu não sou registrada! Eu preciso desse dinheiro pra ajudar a minha avo a comprar os remédios dela! Ah, Desculpa... vocês não tem nada a ver com isso!' – a garçonete disse se levantando.

'- Nada disso querida!' – disse Collin levando-a para uma cadeira – 'Você tá machucada!'

'- Isso mesmo, senta ai e vamos conversar sobre a sua avó.' – disse Luna.

'- Não posso...'

'- Pode sim! Agora diz, sua avo não consegue comprar os remédios dela?'

'- É... o governo dá alguns, mas não todos. A aposentadoria dela é muito pouca e eu ajudo no que posso. Mas por favor, me deixem ir agora.'

'- Desculpe minha querida mas... qual é o seu nome?' – disse Collin.

'- Vanessa.' – disse a garçonete.

'- Olha, eu e a Luna podemos te ajudar, mas eu não quero que conte nada a ninguém, tudo bem? – disse Collin.

'- Tudo.' – disse a garçonete, agora entitulada Vanessa, já sem graça.

'- Esse aqui é o meu telefone.' – disse Collin passando um cartão. – Me ligue amanha á tarde, lá pelas duas horas pra conversarmos sobre a sua avó. Eu vou querer conversar com ela também.'

'- Mas... vocês nem me conhecem...'

'- Prazer, Collin Creavy. E essa loira aqui é Luna Loovegood.'

'- Porque vocês querem me ajudar?'

'- Porque você precisa! Agora, como é que tá esse pé?' – disse Luna.

'- Bem melhor. Isso me faz lembrar que eu tenho que trabalhar!' – disse Vanessa já se levantando e sorrindo para os dois. – 'Vocês são boas pessoas. Obrigada.'

'- Que nada! Somos bem malvados quando queremos!' – disse Luna.

'- Por favor Vanessa, - disse Collin – ligue pro numero do cartão, ok?'

Vanessa sorriu fazendo que sim com a cabeça e saiu.

Collin ficou olhando Vanessa sair, meio embasbacado.

'- Collin, se você não fosse gay, eu poderia jurar que você tá pagando um pau pra Vanessa!'

'- Tá maluca, Luna?' – disse Collin contrariado.

Luna riu.

---------------------------------------------------

'- Draco, onde estamos indo?' – disse Gina seguindo Draco pela mansão.

Teve o silencio como resposta. Entraram numa biblioteca e Draco puxou um quadro gigante da parede em que se viam seu pai, sua mãe e ele com cerca de cinco anos. Era uma espécie de porta.

Não se via nada ali dentro a não ser escuridão.

Gina parou.

'- O que foi?' – disse Draco franzindo a testa.

'- Escuro...'

'- Você tem medo de escuro?' – Draco perguntou divertido.

'- Pavor.' – Gina respondeu séria.

'- Você não deveria já ter superado isso com essa idade?' – ele continuou divertido.

'- Tem gente que tem medo de aranhas, outros de altura... eu tenho pavor de escuro.' – ela respondeu ofendida

'- Confia em mim?' – disse Draco sério.

'- Claro que confio, mas não me faça entrar ai!' – ela disse séria.

Draco fechou a porta e tirou de uma gaveta próxima uma lanterna um pouco grande demais pra estar na biblioteca. Gina olhou de modo curioso para o farolete na mão de Draco.

'- Eu sempre gostei de vir aqui quando pequeno, mas crianças tem medo do escuro.' – disse Draco sorrindo.

Ele ligou o farolete e Gina pode ver o que parecia ser um corredor com algumas portas. Mesmo assim ela paralisou.

'- Seu medo é tão grande assim?' – disse Draco sério. Como Gina não respondeu, ele disse. – 'Vem, confia em mim.'

Gina o seguiu até a entrada e Draco a abraçou. Entraram os dois abraçados e a porta se fechou. Draco então bateu duas palmas e as luzes se acenderam.

'- Porque você não bateu palma desde o começo?' – disse Gina brava.

'- Pra você me abraçar.' – ele disse rindo.

'- Besta!'

'- Antes a luz era um interruptor no final do corredor. Só quem sabia onde era achava. Por isso eu usava o farolete. Agora a gente deu uma modernizada, mas só funciona com a porta fechada. Satisfeita?'

'- Muito.' – disse Gina rindo e só agora parando para olhar onde estavam.

Era um corredor não muito grande e tinha algumas portas. Draco foi andando e Gina o seguiu sem fazer perguntas.

'- Sei que esta louca de curiosidade pra saber o que tem dentro de cada um desses cômodos.' – disse Draco sorrindo.

'- Haha! Boa Draco! Mas acredito que se me trouxe aqui, vai me mostrar. Estou certa?'

'- Em partes. Vou te mostrar uma das salas. Esse lugar é muito especial pros Malfoys, não leve a mal, mas é preciso muita confiança.'

Gina não sabia se ficava alegre ou triste com aquela confissão.

Draco percebeu que Gina tinha ficado séria.

'- Quem sabe numa outra oportunidade eu te mostre outra porta. Por enquanto, a porta que eu quero te mostrar é essa aqui.'

Draco abriu a porta e Gina se viu dentro de uma cozinha. As cores predominantes eram o bege e o marrom. Apesar de ter aparência de antiga, Gina notou que a cozinha era nova e que foi construída para parecer antiga. Na cozinha, tinham panelas de barro nas prateleiras e talheres nas paredes. Tudo impecavelmente limpo. O local era muito bem iluminado com varias lâmpadas fluorescente.

'- Draco... isso tá bem limpo. Vocês vem sempre aqui?'

'- Boa percepção! Minha mãe limpa uma vez por semana, eu costumo ajudar as vezes. Como eu disse, esse lugar é muito especial.'

'- O que é exatamente esse lugar?' – Gina disse andando em volta de um balcão no meio da cozinha. Tinha um quadro antigo pintado na parede de uma senhora de idade mexendo uma panela e rindo e um quadro com o logo da ChocoShow E uma prateleira com dezenas de cadernos antigos ao lado de alguns novos com o logo da ChocoShow.

Gina também olhou e viu próximo ao teto 4 quadros, um ao lado do outro. O primeiro era pintado e nele se via um senhor de idade que sorria bondosamente. Ao lado, um quadro em preto e branco com um senhor de aparentemente uns 40 anos que olhava sério e ao lado, um quadro de Lúcio Malfoy sorrindo feliz. Então, o próximo quadro era Draco Malfoy, em sua idade atual, dando um sorriso educado.

Draco esperou que ela olhasse tudo e depois se virasse para ele. Então, sorrindo, disse:

'- Essa senhora cozinhando é minha bisavó, Magnólia Malfoy. Foi ela quem começou as receitas de chocolate. Graças á ela a ChocoShow existe. Aquele primeiro senhor ali é meu bisavô, Alfred Malfoy, esposo de Magnólia.' – Draco disse apontando para o quadro – 'Ele vendia os chocolates que minha bisavó fazia. As embalagens eram pintadas á mão, uma por uma e o logo era simplesmente o nome "Malfoy". Ele foi o primeiro presidente da ChocoShow, mesmo que ela ainda não tivesse sido fundada porque foi graças á ele que meu avo teve a idéia de fundar a fabrica de chocolates. Meu avo, Daniel Malfoy.' – Draco disse apontando para o segundo quadro. – 'Foi ele quem fundou a primeira fabrica ChocoShow. A fabrica era pequena. Minha bisavó, Magnólia e minha avó, Valentina, trabalhavam juntas. Minha bisavó passou para Valentina todas as suas receitas e as duas dobraram a produção e conforme os pedidos aumentavam, elas iam contratando mais funcionários. Mas elas tiveram o cuidado de não contar todas as receitas. Assim, o segredo do chocolate perfeito permanecia em família.'

Draco fez uma pausa e sorriu. Gina olhava para as fotos de maneira séria. Estava claro que aquelas fotos, para Draco, eram muito mais que simples fotos. Era a historia da ChocoShow. Então era isso que aquela cozinha significava... a historia da marca.

'- Já quase no fim da vida, meu avo passou os negocios para o meu pai. Nessa época, a ChocoShow já era uma grande fabrica. Meu pai aplicou toda a herança da família na modernização da fabrica. Meu avo chamou-o de louco, afinal de contas, a ChocoShow era uma fabrica de chocolates caseira. Mas não o censurou. Meu pai sempre teve talento para negocios. Então meu pai arriscou todo o trabalho de duas gerações. A ChocoShow fabricava como uma fabrica grande, mas vendia como uma fabrica caseira. Continuava gerando os mesmos lucros, mas não o esperado depois de toda modernização da fabrica. Foi ai que eu entrei. Draco Malfoy, bisneto de Alfred Malfoy, quarta geração. Com meus dez anos, sugeri ao meu pai que abrisse lojas em bairros e shopping, apenas com o intuito de tornar a marca popular. Começamos com dez lojas. Meu avo, que já estava em seus últimos dias, ainda chegou a ver isso. Conseguimos vender essas lojas. Foram nossas primeiras franquias. Assim, a marca ChocoShow começou a ser conhecida. Depois você já conhece a historia. Criei os cartões, abri floriculturas ao lado das lojas, aliás, poucas pessoas sabem que elas também são nossas e eu prefiro assim, criei caixas de chocolate especiais, inspiradas nos modelos de meu bisavô, criei o logo, os comerciais, as propagandas,... Inventei uma nova maneira de vender chocolate.'

'- Então... aquilo tudo que você me disse sobre chocolate... o que escreve nos cartões... é tudo marketing?'

'- Exatamente. Chocolate é chocolate. Então, porque não liga-lo a algo humano como o sentimento? Amor, amizade, carinho, melhoras... quer falar de sentimento? Dê chocolate. E a ChocoShow virou sinônimo disso graças a mim. É uma pena meu avo não ter chegado a ver onde estamos hoje.'

'- Não sei se fico espantada ou tenho pena de você. – disse Gina sentida – Você vende uma imagem e não consegue entender o que ela significa.'

'- Não Gina... hoje eu sei o que ela significa. Graças a você! Eu nunca conheci ninguém que entendesse tanto a alma da ChocoShow... a alma que eu criei. Você é a personificação de tudo que nós queremos passar para os nosso clientes. As vezes eu fico assustado apenas de conversar com você sobre isso. Naquele dia, quando tomamos um chocolate quente na cozinha... você me abriu os olhos para tudo que o chocolate realmente significa.'

'- Aonde quer chegar com essa conversa, Draco?' – Gina perguntou num tom sério.

'- Não posso dizer mais nada por enquanto, Gina. Como eu disse, esse é um lugar muito importante.' – ele disse sério.

'- Algum dia você me mostra as outras portas?'

'- Algum dia.' – Draco disse sorrindo.

Gina se contentou com a resposta por hora e continuou a vasculhar a cozinha. E não conseguiu evitar quando suas mãos se encaminharam para os cadernos nas prateleiras. Antigos ao lado de novos... uma mistura estranha.

Draco imediatamente correu ao lado dela e juntos, abriram o mais antigo deles.

'- Receitas...' – Gina disse com espanto.

Draco então fechou o antigo e abriu um dos mais novos, com o logo da ChocoShow.

'- Mais receitas.' – Draco disse – 'Esses cadernos, Gina, contem as receitas de gerações da ChocoShow, desde minha bisavó Magnólia. As ultimas, são criações minhas.'

'- Obrigada Draco.' – Gina disse sorrindo – 'Agora eu entendo porque esse é um lugar especial pra você. Obrigada por compartilhar a historia da ChocoShow comigo.'

----------------

Nem precisa explicar, né? Meu pitoco não tem nem dois anos e adora escrever!

Llolkmjkk./., , , , ,.;/'.'..,.;''''l;olkp;lpooopl;p;llmmmm m''.,

4knv o uiijjb , ......... ,, 667y7jiobt6y7y8uyhhyygy89 huij =[pp; llpk ijcuuycvnfvhfvb nfvnffgvfgggggggggggfvfp-g]g]'']klo0okioifedd''=;p-pol p[;p;p;;'';''kkm ,8878uo0p

------------------

Draco sorriu e ficaram algum tempo sorrindo um para o outro, em silencio, até que Draco começou a dizer de modo sério.

'- Gina, por favor, é importante que você não conte nada sobre esse lugar pra ninguém.'

'- Pode confiar em mim, Draco.'

Draco olhou-a nos olhos e sorriu. E então, seu sorriso foi murchando e Gina teve a certeza de que ele iria beija-la e num impulso, fechou os olhos. Sentiu Draco dando-lhe um beijo na testa e puxando-a para um abraço. Não sabia se ficava triste ou feliz com aquele abraço. Ela queria mais, queria um beijo dele.

'- Você é a alma da ChocoShow, Gina Weasley. É tudo o que faltava.' – Ele disse ainda abraçado a ela – 'Minha bisavó e minha avó cuidaram das receitas. Meu bisavô vendia e fazia as embalagens que pareciam obras de arte. Meu avó criou a fabrica, meu pai modernizou e eu tornei-a grande. Mas faltava uma alma. Essa alma é você, Gina. Fico feliz de ter te encontrado.'

Ele se afastou dela e ela sorriu para ele, com os olhos cheios d'água.

'- O que foi?' – ele perguntou.

Como ela poderia explicar que aquilo a estava machucando. Ele falava como se ela fizesse parte daquilo, mas ela não fazia. Era só uma funcionária apaixonada pelo serviço. Tá, ela entendia de chocolate como ninguém, mas isso não fazia dela parte da historia da ChocoShow. Ela sabia que não era a alma daquilo porque tudo na ChocoShow tinha a alma Malfoy, ela tinha visto isso com clareza naquela cozinha. E ficar ali, com ele, vendo-o mostrar a historia de que ele fazia parte e que ela não fazia, era difícil. Ainda mais, porque ela não era nada pra ele... alem da menina que lhe abriu os olhos de que aquela imagem que ele vendia, não era apenas marketing.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela e dessa vez, ela não fechou os olhos. Ele beijou-a na testa novamente.

'- Você é linda, Gina.' – ele disse sério.

Pronto, agora ela podia desmanchar de vez!

Lá estava ela, lágrimas correndo na frente dele, que nem uma besta! Ela limpou as lágrimas na mão com cuidado, dando graças a Deus pela maquiagem ser á prova d'água.

'- Obrigada.' – ela disse sem jeito.

_Oh droga! Tanta coisa pra dizer e eu digo obrigada!_ – pensou desesperada sem nada mais útil lhe vir á mente.

Os dois então saíram juntos da cozinha sem mais nenhuma palavra. Draco fechou a porta da cozinha e se certificou num monitor se tinha alguém na biblioteca. A biblioteca estava vazia. Ele então apagou a luz e em seguida abriu a porta.

Enquanto os dois seguiam para o salão já longe da biblioteca, uma garçonete esbarrou em Gina, derrubando varia taças de champanhe no vestido da menina.

'- Ah meu Deus, me desculpe senhorita.' – a garçonete dizia desesperada. –'Eu não queria, senhor Malfoy, me desculpe.'

'- É obvio que não queria.' - Draco disse sério.

'- Calma Draco.' – Gina disse vendo que Draco estava nervoso com a situação – 'É obvio que ela não fez por mal.'

'- Passe no escritório depois da festa.' – Draco disse sério – 'Mas antes, traga panos secos. Estaremos nesse banheiro.' – Draco disse apontando com a cabeça para um banheiro próximo.

A garçonete saiu em disparada quase chorando.

'- Draco, não faça isso.' – disse Gina séria.

'- Mas ela é uma completa desastrada! E eu sei que é nova, porque nunca a vi antes. Se for empregada do buffet, falarei com o dono depois.'

'- Draco, ela está preocupada. Foi um acidente. Por favor, não a demita.'

'- Mas olha o que ela fez!' – disse Draco.

'- A festa já estava arruinada de qualquer forma, eu só vou voltar mais cedo pra casa.'

'- Arruinada?'

_Oh droga! Eu e a minha boca grande!_ – Gina não conseguia pensar em nada de útil pra dizer no momento e sorrindo matreiro, Draco continuou.

'- Isso não tem a ver com uma chinesinha, tem?'

_Ai saco! Era a hora perfeita! Oh droga! Burra burra burra!!! Por que eu não consigo falar nada pra ele?_

Gina foi ficando vermelha, muito, muito vermelha.

'- Você fica ainda mais linda com vergonha! Nem parece a menina que arrancou a Cho de mim descaradamente na entrada da festa.'

Vermelha era pouco... Gina já estava lilás nessa hora.

Ele não tinha o direito de deixá-la sem defesas. Ele não tinha o direito de cantá-la e beijá-la na testa como ele tinha feito! E isso fez com que ela jogasse tudo o que ela sentia em cima dele... ou quase tudo.

'- Você é que tava lá, todo besta beijando a mão dela que nem fez comigo!'

'- Gina, eu só tava sendo educado.' – Draco disse pasmo. Quando pensou que estava no controle, foi jogado contra a parede.

'- Então seja menos educado quando se tratar de chinesinhas ridículas! A começar pela filha e passando pela mãe dela!' – ela disse com raiva... odiava as Chang! Por tudo que fizeram com a mãe dela. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas sabia que Emiko Chang tinham feito a mãe dela sofrer e isso já era o suficiente.

'- Ótimo, vamos envolver família agora?' – Draco disse sério.

'- Ela não é sua família! Ou será que você já tá noivo dela desde bebezinho? Mas é claro... já que eu to preso a chata da Chang, vou me divertir cantando a coitada da Gininha...'

'- Não Gina, eu não to noivo da Cho desde bebezinho e eu não gosto dela!'

'- Mas mesmo assim não faz nada né? Porque você não se rebela? – Gina disse já descontrolada, embora mantese um tom de voz calmo.- 'Claro, deve ser conveniente pra ChocoShow e pros Malfoys se aliarem a outra industria grande, outra fortuna...'

'- Gina!' – Draco disse a abraçando.

Gina não tentou sair do abraço.

Ficaram abraçados algum tempo e quando Draco a soltou, ela já estava se sentindo bem mais calma e segura de si. Disse olhando nos olhos dele.

'- O que você realmente quer de mim, Draco Malfoy?'

'- Como?'

'- Você me diz coisas que podem ser interpretadas de varias formas, você cuida de mim como se fossemos amigos de décadas e me mostra coisas como a cozinha especial da ChocoShow. Você chega por trás e me abraça e eu sei que você faz isso de propósito porque sabe que mexe comigo. E depois vem e beija minha testa. E ai daqui a pouco você desce as escadas de braços dados com Cho Chang e pra todo mundo vocês são o casal perfeito e eu fico lá olhando sem poder fazer nada. Sinceramente, Draco!' – disse desabafando tudo o que vinha se passando em sua mente aquela noite.

'- Então é isso, ciúmes.' – Draco disse sorrindo maroto.

'- Eu nunca vou ter ciúmes daquela coisa "made in china"!' – ela disse brava – 'Eu só quero deixar bem claro, Draco Malfoy, que eu nunca vou ser a segunda. Se você realmente quiser algo comigo, Draco, já tá na hora de começar a se decidir.'

Draco a abraçou sem aviso prévio e dessa vez, Gina tentou sair. Mas Draco a soltou até ela relaxar e aos poucos ela foi se acalmando. Então, sem soltá-la, ele começou sério.

'- Gina... eu nunca ia pedir nada desse tipo pra você. Eu só estou com a Cho nessa festa porque é coisa da minha mãe. Só me da algum tempo. Eu te juro que as coisas vão melhorar pra nós dois. Eu ainda não posso ter nada com você... nem com ninguém. Eu não vou te pedir pra esperar porque eu não posso te contar porque, mas assim que eu puder, eu venho correndo atrás de você e eu te juro, Ginevra Molly Weasley, que eu te arranco dos braços de quem quer que seja.'

'- Porque não confia em mim? Porque só me conta as coisas pela metade?' – ela disse saindo do abraço e olhando-o nos olhos. Novamente em seu perfeito controle.

'- Não é falta de confiança, Gina, acredite.'

'- Eu já disse e repito Draco, eu não vou ser a segunda. Não é porque trabalho na ChocoShow que você pode brincar comigo. Estou sendo clara?'

'- Gina, eu nunca te tratei como uma empregada.' – ele disse se defendendo, já sem saber o que dizer.

'- O que eu estou vendo acontecer, Draco, é que você está falando um monte de coisas bonitas pra mim e vai descer sorridente ao lado de Cho Chang. Quer que eu acredite que tudo que você me disse é verdade? Desça sozinho!'

A garçonete voltou com muitos panos secos e eles ainda nem tinham ido ao banheiro.

'- Draco, por favor, pode pegar minha bolsa? Está na mesa que me mostrou.' – ela disse em um tom calmo, em nada lembrando a discussão que estavam tendo a segundos atrás.

_Gina leva jeito pra vida social... sabe mudar de humor (ou pelo menos fingir) como... como os Malfoys! _– Ele constatou no automática e logo após riu. Não podia parar de analisar aquela menina a sua frente. Parecia que no final, aquela festa era um teste pra Gina pra ele também.

Draco saiu sem uma palavra e Gina ficou no banheiro com a garçonete tentando dar um jeito no vestido. Não estava tão ruim quanto aparentava. Tiveram que lavar algumas partes, mas tudo indicava que ia secar sem manchas.

'- Me desculpe.'

'- Calma, tá tudo bem.'

'- Eu... o Sr. Malfoy vai...' – ela estava quase chorando.

'- Eu falei pra ele não te demitir. Foi um acidente, eu entendo. Calma. Agora vá fazer o seu serviço, pode deixar que eu cuido do vestido a partir de agora. Você já ajudou bastante.' – Gina disse sorrindo.

A garçonete saiu e Draco chegou algum tempo depois com a bolsa e Gina retocou a maquiagem que tinha borrado um pouco.

Um segurança apareceu de repente e disse a Draco que a mãe dele o estava chamando.

'- Ainda não terminamos aquela conversa.' – Draco disse antes de sair, deixando Gina sozinha.

Gina foi pra fora e decidiu se afastar um pouco de todos enquanto o vestido secava. Ia perder parte da noite, talvez o jantar, mas estava feliz. Ainda não tinha parado pra pensar no significado de tudo que Draco tinha dito pra ela. Na verdade, não fazia sentido algum ele dizer que gostava dela, mas que não podia ficar com ela e nem pedir pra ela esperar.

_Mas que droga! Como é que ele quer que eu o entenda se ele não confia em mim? Porque ele não me explica as coisas direito? Porque ele só me conta as coisas pela metade? Que saco, Draco! Porque você tem que complicar tudo sempre?_

------------------------------------------------------

Estava sozinha meio que escondida numa parte escura do jardim com seus pensamentos confusos e seu vestido molhado quando uma mulher muito chique passou por ela e derrubou um colar caríssimo. Gina pegou o colar e correu até a mulher.

'- Senhora, seu colar caiu.' – Gina disse lhe passando o colar.

'- Oh minha criança, obrigada. Este colar esta na minha família há gerações. Deixe-me recompensá-la com alguma coisa.' – a mulher disse abrindo a bolsa.

'- Não.' – Gina disse colocando a mão sobre a da mulher – 'Muito obrigada pela oferta, mas não posso aceitar uma recompensa por algo assim.'

'- Mas menina, esse colar é valiosíssimo. Eu me sentiria mal em não lhe dar nada.'

'- Não minha senhora, obrigada mesmo assim. Eu não seria eu se aceitasse algo. Mesmo assim, obrigada.'

Gina sorriu bondosamente á mulher que disse:

'- É bom saber que ainda existem pessoas como você nesse mundo, minha criança.'

'- Obrigada.'

A mulher saiu e Gina continuou lá, tentando entender o que aconteceu com ela e Draco dentro da cozinha quando uma garçonete praticamente se espatifou na frente dela.

'- Ah meu Deus, você esta bem?'

'- Estou.' – a garçonete disse levantando do chão.

Gina começou a recolher as taças com a garçonete.

'- Pode deixar, eu recolho.' – disse a garçonete.

'- Não custa nada ajudar.' – disse Gina sorrindo.

As duas terminaram de recolher as taças e Gina voltou a falar com a garçonete.

'- Tem certeza de que esta mesmo bem?' – disse Gina.

'- Estou, obrigada por se preocupar.'- disse a garçonete.

Cada garçonete estabanada... – Gina ia pensando, mas nem conseguiu terminar de pensar quando um mendigo se aproximou de uma grade do jardim que dava na rua e chamou a sua atenção.

'- Ei, menina... será que você não pode me arrumar alguma coisa pra comer? Tenho tanta fome...'

'- Espere um pouco.'

Gina se afastou um pouco e colocou algumas entradas que estavam sendo servidas num guardanapo e entregou-as ao mendigo.

'- Obrigado menina.'

'- Por nada. Cuide-se e boa sorte.'

Gina então voltou onde estava e passou por ela um senhor carregando uma bandeja praticamente se arrastando.

Gina correu ate o senhor e disse:

'- O senhor esta bem?'

'- Não muito, minha criança, mas preciso pelo menos chegar até a cozinha.'

Gina sabia que para chegar até a cozinha, teria que atravessar a festa toda com aquele vestido molhado. Mas o senhor parecia realmente mal. Então ela tomou a bandeja do senhor e atravessou a festa de braços dados com ele. Vestido molhado, bandeja na mão e de braço dado com o garçom.

Chegaram na cozinha e Gina deixou-o sentado e permaneceu ao lado dele enquanto a governanta não aparecia. Já fazia quase meia hora que ela estava ao lado do senhor, perguntando como ele estava se sentindo e trazendo-lhe água. Já ia pedir para um dos empregados chamar a governanta mais uma vez quando um loiro bem conhecido entrou na cozinha.

Era Draco. Semblante sério. Meio pálido.

'- Draco?' – ela disse meio incerta sobre o que dizer.

'- Vem comigo.' – ele disse sério. –' Minha mãe quer falar com você.' – ele disse se virando, provavelmente esperando que Gina o seguisse.

E foi o que ela fez. Gina o seguiu no mais absoluto silencio. Se Draco não ia falar mais nada, ela também não ia abrir a boca.

.

.

**16**

**Draco**

Draco entrou numa sala da mansão onde estavam reunidos um grupo no mínimo estranho: seus pais e três segurancas. Ele tinha acabado de deixar Gina cuidando do vestido e não tava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

'- Mas...'

'- Sente-se.' – sua mãe disse antes que ele pudesse formular qualquer pergunta.

Draco se sentou e esperou em silencio até que algum tempo depois, foram entrando alguns garçons, uma mulher belamente vestida e um mendigo. Entre os garçons estava a garçonete que tinha molhado Gina.

Se antes seus pais reunidos com seguranças era estranho, com aquela gente ficou ainda pior.

Draco olhava para a mãe com cara de interrogação quando um dos seguranças ligou um vídeo de uma câmera de segurança em que se viam o mendigo próximo de Harry, Gabrielle e Cho.

O mendigo começou a falar:

'- A loirinha foi muito gentil comigo e me trouxe comida quando eu pedi. O menino moreno me deu esse dinheiro – disse colocando uma nota de 100 reais na mesa – e me deu esse cartão de um abrigo. A chinesinha foi muito grossa comigo. Me humilhou e falou um monte de barbaridades. Mas o menino moreno e a loirinha me defenderam.'

'- A chinesa foi grossa com o senhor?' – perguntou Narcisa meio surpresa.

'- Sim, ela me chamou de pobre imundo, cheio de germes e daí pra baixo.'

O segurança parou o vídeo e colocou outro em que se viam Hermione e Fleur socorrendo uma garçonete que tinha se arrebentado na frente delas.

'- As meninas foram gentis. – disse a garçonete – Me ajudaram a recolher as taças e se preocuparam comigo.'

O segurança parou o vídeo novamente e colou outro em que se viam Neville, Krum e Zabini ajudando um senhor que parecia passar mal.

'- Ele esta com Gina Weasley agora.' – disse o segurança.

Draco gelou. Eles estavam testando Gina! Mas não teve tempo de pensar direito porque outro vídeo já estava rodando. Neste se viam Fred, George e Rony devolvendo um colar a uma senhora.

'- Esses ruivos foram muito educados. Devolveram o colar na hora e não aceitaram recompensa. Disseram que honestidade não tem preço.'

Nessa hora, Draco olhou para sua mãe que tinha uma cara indecifrável.

Enquanto o segurança trocava o vídeo, mais outro entrou na sala com novas fitas. Narcisa perguntou:

'- Ginevra Weasley?'

O segurança fez que sim com a cabeça.

Nem deu tempo de Draco dizer nada pois outro vídeo começava a passar.

Era Luna e Collin ajudando uma garçonete que tinha levado um tombo feio a se levantar.

'- Eles pensaram que eu tinha machucado meu pé. Inventei uma historia que precisava do emprego pra comprar remédios para a minha avó e eles se comprometeram a me ajudar. Até me deram um cartão. Foram muito gentis e generosos comigo.' – disse a moca.

Narcisa pegou o bolo de fitas de Gina e olhou para Draco.

Então passou a primeira fita do bolo para o segurança. Na fita se via Draco e Gina sorrindo juntos e caminhando lado a lado quando uma garçonete praticamente virou uma bandeja no vestido de Gina.

'- Gina tentou se manter calma – disse a moca – O Sr. Malfoy ficou bem mais nervoso e praticamente disse que ia me despedir. Mas Gina tentou acalmá-lo o tempo todo. Quando ele saiu para buscar a bolsa dela, ela me disse que ia falar com ele para que ele não me despedisse e o tempo toda foi gentil comigo. Em nenhum momento me culpou pelo que aconteceu.'

A fita corria e Draco viu passar ele abraçando Gina e sua discussão com a ruiva e deu graças a Deus pela fita não estar passando normalmente nessa parte, viu o momento em que a porta do banheiro se abriu e a garçonete saiu e que ele voltou com a bolsa de Gina, saindo algum tempo depois do segurança tê-lo chamado.

Draco nessa hora, olhava para a mãe e para a garçonete com um olhar assassino.

'- Calma Draco. – disse Narcisa – Eu avisei que iria testá-los. Só não imaginava que você iria participar também. Meu filinho nervosinho.'

'- Muito engraçada mãe.' – disse Draco sério – 'Eu não ia demiti-la, não pela Gina ter pedido, mas porque eu vi que foi um acidente. Mas com certeza absoluta eu iria chamar a atenção dela.' – Draco terminou com raiva.

O segurança colocou outra fita em que se via Gina devolvendo o colar à mulher.

'- Gina foi tão honesta quanto os outros ruivos. E também não quis saber da recompensa.' – disse a mulher bem vestida.

A fita foi mudada novamente e nela se via Gina ajudando a garçonete a pegar taças do chão.

'- A menina se preocupou comigo e me ajudou.' – disse a garçonete.

Mudaram para a fita do mendigo.

'- A menina me deu comida e me desejou sorte. Em nenhum momento me desprezou ou me olhou com nojo, como a chinesinha fez.' – disse o mendigo.

Então o segurança colocou a fita do senhor de idade.

Nele, se viu Gina atravessando a festa ajudando o senhor, de bandeja na mão e vestido molhado.

'- Ela continua com ele na cozinha, esperando a governanta. Já tem quase meia-hora. Ela parece preocupada.' – disse um segurança que permanecia na sala colocando as fitas.

'- Draco.' – disse Narcisa. – 'Traga Gina aqui, mas não diga a ela o que se passou nessa sala. Eu mesma quero dizer isso a ela.'

Assim que Draco saiu sem dizer uma palavra, Narcisa disse:

'- Obrigada por tudo. Vocês já podem se retirar. Depositarei o valor combinado em suas contas pela manhã.'

A sala se esvaziou e Narcisa olhou para Lúcio, respirando fundo.

'- São todos boas pessoas.' – disse Narcisa – 'Apenas Cho me surpreendeu. Alguém que humilha assim alguém mais pobre definitivamente não é uma boa pessoa.'

'- E foi justamente quem você escolheu para acompanhante de seu filho. Porque não o escuta de uma vez e dá uma chance á menina Weasley? Seu filho gosta dela. Já viu que ela é uma boa pessoa.'

Narcisa não disse nada e ficou um silencio chato quando apareceu outro segurança com outra fita.

'- Esta é a outra fita que pediu, Sra. Malfoy.'

Narcisa pegou a fita pessoalmente e a colocou. Pediu para que o segurança saísse e ficasse na porta. Pediu também que não deixasse ninguém entrar e que pedisse para Draco e Gina esperarem na porta.

A fita mostrava Gina desde que ela tinha entrado na mansão. Mostrou Draco mostrando-lhe a mesa e ela pegando Cho pelo braço e levando-a para longe de Draco. Depois foi mostrando os dois juntos adentrando a mansão. Narcisa acelerava a fita para não perder muito tempo e viu todo o caminho feito pelos dois. Então viu que eles entraram na biblioteca e então a fita não filmava todo o ambiente. Ela sabia que as câmeras de segurança da casa não filmavam a entrada do quadro, apenas uma especial, que só ela e o marido tinham acesso as fitas. Eles sumiam da fita e então se passou mais de meia hora no contador do vídeo ate os dois aparecerem novamente. E então eles conversaram e Narcisa reparou que eles pareciam discutir. O mostrador do vídeo mostrou mais de dez minutos de discussão quando finalmente apareceu a garçonete que molhava Gina.

'- Acredita que ele levou-a até uma das salas?' – disse Narcisa séria.

'- Acredito.' – disse Lúcio.

'- Acredita então que ele realmente acha que é ela?' – disse Narcisa.

'- Acredito.' – disse Lúcio.

'- Mas eu já falei pra ele um milhão de vezes que paixonites não...'

'- Nosso filho é adulto o suficiente pra reconhecer algo assim. Se ele mostrou a ela alguma das salas, é porque ele realmente acredita nela.'

'- Gostaria de saber qual das salas.' – disse Narcisa.

'- Eu também.'

'- Acha que devemos apoiá-lo nessa escolha?' – disse Narcisa.

'- Acho. Draco deve saber o que está fazendo. De toda forma vou falar com ele.' – disse Lúcio. – ' Mas por hora, precisamos fazer alguma coisa em relação a acompanhante de Draco. Nem eu que não me envolvo nesses assuntos, gostaria que ele passasse a noite ao lado de Chang.'

'- Tem razão, Lúcio. Acho que cometi um erro. Preciso me redimir, não é mesmo?'

'- Já sabe o que fazer?'

'- Se importaria se eu mudasse a acompanhante de Draco na ultima hora?'

'- Essa é a mulher com quem me casei.' – Lúcio disse beijando a esposa na testa.

O segurança bateu a porta e avisou que Draco e Gina estavam lá fora. Lúcio saiu e apenas Gina entrou. Draco ficou do lado de fora. O pai foi com ele á biblioteca.

'- Ginevra, devo-lhe desculpas.' – disse Narcisa.

'- Como?'

'- A champanhe que molhou seu vestido, a garçonete que caiu na sua frente, o mendigo, o colar, o senhor que sentiu-se mal e que você aguardou com ele na cozinha... tudo foi planejado por mim. Eu estava te testando.'

'- Sra. Malfoy...' – Gina estava sem palavras.

'- Me desculpe. Eu desconfiei de sua índole. Eu só queria proteger o meu filho e eu estava errada a seu respeito.'

Gina não disse nada nem tentou dizer. Todos tinham avisado que Narcisa ia aprontar uma e ela pensou que seria aquela hora que Draco a levou até ela, em completo silêncio. Nunca imaginaria que aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo era um grande teste pra ela.

'- Gina, esta tudo bem?' – disse Narcisa diante do silencio da menina.

'- Está.'

'- Posso te pedir um favor?'

'- Pode.'

'- Será que eu posso me redimir com você? Eu estraguei o seu vestido e eu realmente não quero arruinar a sua festa por causa de um capricho meu. Será que você pode me acompanhar?' – disse Narcisa se levantando.

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça sem pensar, meio que de modo automático. Ainda tava meio abismada com o que Narcisa tinha dito.

Ela seguiu Narcisa pela mansão em silencio e hora ou outra Narcisa olhava pra ela e sorria. Como queria saber o que se passava na cabeça daquela Malfoy.

Com assombro viu que estava entrando no quarto de Narcisa e parou pouco depois da porta. Narcisa entrou no closet e saiu de lá com um lindo vestido. Gina nunca tinha imaginado um vestido como aquele. Era verde claro, de um tecido que Gina não conseguia identificar, estava entre seda e algodão. Tinha partes que brilhavam e uma parte que parecia pelúcia, e mesmo assim não deixava de ser um vestido de verão.

Era um tomara que caia. Tinha pelúcia na parte da frente, apenas em cima, na parte quer segurava os seios, como uma fina tira de pelúcia verde água. Descia todo liso e rente ao corpo e abria um pouco após a cintura, descendo até a batata da perna. Gina reparou que conforme a luz batia na saia, ela brilhava em tons de verde diferentes.

'- Vista-o.'

'- Não posso.'

'- Claro que pode. Esse é o vestido da acompanhante do Draco.'

'- Mais um motivo para eu não fazê-lo.'

'- Você é a acompanhante do Draco. Gina...'- Narcisa disse puxando a menina para se sentarem na cama '- Meu filho realmente gosta de você. Eu só fui contra até agora porque eu estava fazendo idéias erradas a seu respeito. Eu tive um desentendimento com sua mãe no passado e te julguei por isso. Eu estava errada e eu não quero mais ver meu filho sofrendo por minha causa. Eu achei que estava fazendo o certo, mas eu não estava.'

'- Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre a senhora e minha mãe no passado, Sra. Malfoy, por isso eu não a julgo. O Draco é seu filho e é obvio que a senhora o ama. Fico feliz que o tenha compreendido.'

'- Gina, se importaria se eu te fizesse uma pergunta pessoal?'

'- Se eu puder responder...'

'- O que esta acontecendo entre você e meu filho?'

'- Bem... - começou incerta - Embora Draco não expresse o que sente por mim abertamente, sei que sou uma pessoa especial pra ele. E ele também é pra mim. Portanto, apesar de termos algo forte, somos apenas bom amigos neste momento.'

'- Eu sei que Draco acredita em você. Acredite nele, Gina. Ele sempre foi meio enrolado quanto a relacionamentos. Não apenas entre garotas, mas com qualquer um. Meu filho sempre teve dificuldades para fazer amigos, sabe disso. Mas ele gosta mesmo de você. De um tempo pra ele. Eu sei que ele ainda vai falar com você.'

'- Acha mesmo?'

'- Tenho certeza. E Gina, ele é um Malfoy. Sabe o que quer. Se ele quer você, acredite, é pra valer.'

'- E eu sou uma Weasley, mas também sou uma Hegyi e não quero ser feita de boba. Sei que a acompanhante de Draco era a Chang e não sei porque mudou isso de ultima hora. Em todo o caso, com todo respeito, Sra. Malfoy, não vou aceitar ser substituta de ninguém novamente.'

'- Esse é o lado da sua mãe que eu sempre admirei.' – Narcisa disse sorrindo para completo espanto da ruiva, que esperava uma resposta na mesma altura. – ' Não sei o quanto se parece com ela, mas espero que não cometa os mesmos erros.'

'- O que houve entre minha mãe e a senhora.'

'- Este é um assunto que eu prefiro evitar. Podemos não falar disso agora?'

'- Como quiser.'

'- Bom, acho que tem vestido esperando por uma ruiva.'

Gina sorriu e Narcisa estendeu-lhe o vestido, ela o pegou e foi até o closet, fechando a porta para se trocar. Quando saiu, olhou-se espantada no espelho que cobria parte de uma parede.

'- É lindo.'

'- Tome, vista essas sandálias. Tomei a liberdade de descobrir o seu numero.'

'- Mas... a acompanhante de Draco era a Cho! E ela tem pés bem menores que os meus.'

Narcisa sorriu.

'- Você é esperta menina! Bom, esse vestido verde só combina com uma ruiva de olhos verdes mesmo.'

'- Sra. Malfoy...'

'- Me chame de Narcisa. Ah... por favor, nunca conte isso ao Draco! Eu realmente tinha planos de trocar a acompanhante do Draco, caso os testes dessem certo. Como vê, você não é bem uma substituta.'

'- Ele vai perceber. Draco é a pessoa mais esperta que já conheci.'

'- Acho que tem razão.' – disse Narcisa rindo.

Gina a acompanhou na risada e as duas já estavam a gargalhadas quando Narcisa dava os últimos retoques na maquiagem ao lado de Gina, que usava belas jóias de ouro amarelo com esmeraldas. Narcisa estava num lindo vestido azul claro que seguia o estilo do de Gina e usava jóias de ouro branco com safiras.

Estavam conversando e rindo de montão quando ouviram batidas na porta.

'- Cissa, sou eu e o Draco.' – ouviu Lúcio dizer.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lúcio levou Draco até uma das poltronas que ficavam na biblioteca. Os dois se sentaram frente a frente.

'- Já sabe porque estamos aqui?' – Lúcio perguntou.

'- Sei. Quer saber em que sala a levei.'

'- Isso. E quero saber porque.'

'- Não sei explicar, pai. Só sei que é ela. Ginevra tem a alma da ChocoShow. Isso me leva a te contar que eu tapeei você e a mamãe quando elaborei o concurso. Ginevra vai ser brilhante em todas as etapas.'

'- Calma Draco, vamos por partes. Me conte primeiro o que você sente por essa garota. Não como empresário, como homem.'

'- É ela, pai. Ela é doce, gentil, me faz rir e aproveitar coisas bobas como um bom filme na presença de amigos. E do lado delas eu me sinto muito bem. Parece que eu quero tê-la em meus braços o tempo todo. Abraçá-la, protegê-la... fazer tudo por ela. Parece que é a pessoa pela qual eu esperei minha vida inteira. Ela tem um brilho dentro dela que parece deixar tudo mais bonito só quando ela sorri.'

'- Draco Malfoy, você esta apaixonado! Agora pense como um empresário, porque isso é muito importante.'

'- Gina é a alma da ChocoShow, ela realmente acredita na historia do sentimento, no marketing que eu criei. Ela entende de chocolate como ninguém. E ela é linda! Vai brilhar em outdoors, folhetos e outras propagandas. Ela vai saber falar da marca e nem precisa ter noção nenhuma de marketing porque tudo isso que eu criei, é algo que ela realmente acredita. Então ela vai falar com uma paixão que nem eu mesmo tenho. Ela é perfeita para ser a cara da marca.'

'- Agora Draco, pense socialmente. Eu me casei com Narcisa principalmente por essa parte. Não que sua mãe não me atraísse, ela é linda, sabe disso. Mas eu não era completamente apaixonado por ela. Narcisa sabe se portar em publico e sabe ser social, alem dela saber muito bem sobre a empresa. Gina não é nada disso. Um homem de negócios precisa de uma mulher ao seu lado como a sua mãe.'

'- Pai, eu sei que isso é verdade. Mas Gina teve uma educação ótima e ela sabe sim se portar em publico. Tem coisas que ela não sabe, obvio, como a empresa e esses eventos sociais que a mamãe esta sempre presente. Não fazem parte do mundo dela. Mas pode vir a fazer se você me ajudar.'

'- Você acredita mesmo nela?'

'- Acredito.'

'- Não esqueça da sua promessa. Você vai pra Inglaterra no final desse ano.'

'- Não esqueci. É por isso mesmo que não vou tentar nada com ela agora. Vou deixar as coisas do jeito que estão.'

'- Mas se deixá-la livre, vai correr o risco de perde-la.'

'- Não posso prende-la a alguém que vai passar quatro anos em outro continente. Não seria justo! Mas sei que é ela e vou fazer de tudo para tornar esse ano da vida dela inesquecível e quando eu voltar, pai, vou fazê-la minha.'

'- Esta tão determinado assim, Draco? Acredita nessa menina a esse ponto?'

'- Acredito.'

'- Então por hora estamos conversados. Vamos falar sobre isso novamente no final desse ano e ver se mudou de idéia. Dependendo do que me disser, vou tomar uma atitude.'

'- Que tipo de atitude?'

'- Vai ter que esperar para ver. Bom, vamos para o quarto da sua mãe? Ela e a sua acompanhante devem estar se trocando.' – disse Lúcio se levantando.

'- Pai, sobre a Cho... eu realmente não quero descer com ela. Vai dar falsas esperanças pra ela e pra mamãe. É melhor eu descer sozinho.' – Draco disse se levantando atrás do pai.

'- Vamos, acho que vai ter uma surpresa.' – Lúcio disse saindo da biblioteca.

Draco o seguiu em silêncio, pensando que tipo de surpresa a mãe estaria arrumando.

Ao chegarem na frente do quarto, ouviram murmúrios animados e risadas, sinal de que Cho e Narcisa estavam conversando e se divertindo juntas. Draco sentiu o peito doer pela mãe. Ele não gostava da menina que a mãe tinha escolhido pra ele. Lúcio bateu á porta.

'- Cissa, sou eu e o Draco.' – ouviu seu pai dizer.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gina parou de rir em choque, parecendo que só aquela hora tinha entendido que ela seria a acompanhante de Draco e que ele estava lá fora.

Narcisa percebendo que Gina tinha emudecido de repente, falou:

'- Gina, calma. É só um baile.'

'- Eu sei mas é que...'

'- Respire fundo.'

Gina respirou. Narcisa segurou em suas mãos e aquilo de certa forma a acalmou.

'- Posso abrir a porta?'

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça se levantando da cama.

Quando Draco entrou no quarto, Gina viu que o queixo dele tinha caído.

Tá, o vestido era divino e parecia ter sido feito pra ela. A maquiagem e o cabelo estavam impecáveis e ela estava usando uma sandália linda. Mas bem que o loiro podia disfarçar, né?

'- Gina, você esta linda! Muito mais do que linda!'

'- Obrigada.' - respondeu corando.

'- Mas eu não estou entendendo.'

'- Sua mãe resolveu fazer uma mudança de última hora e eu concordei. Mas se quiser descer sozinho, não vejo mal nenhum nisso. Talvez até seja melhor.'

'- De maneira alguma vou deixar você voltar pra festa assim se não for ao meu lado.' – Draco disse ainda embasbacado pela visão da ruiva, sem conseguir desviar os olhos. Draco então sem conseguir se controlar, passou a mão pelo rosto da ruiva e beijou-lhe a testa pela terceira vez aquela noite, gritando por autocontrole.

Cissa e Lúcio olhavam de longe quase rindo do filho embasbacado que parecia ter esquecido deles. Lúcio então limpou a garganta chamando a atenção dos dois.

'- Bom, temos uma festa para começar. Vamos esperar vocês perto da escada, não demorem.'

Os dois saíram do quarto e Draco e Gina apenas ficaram se olhando.

'- Vamos?' – Draco disse.

'- Vamos. Mas não pense que isso muda a conversa que precisamos ter sobre nós dois.'

'- Não esqueci dela, minha ruiva.' – Draco disse pegando no braço de Gina e caminhando até seus pais no topo da escada.

Draco segurava no braço de Gina e viu que a menina estava nervosa. Sorriu pra ela e viu que ela sorriu-lhe de volta já mais calma.

Era incrível o poder que um simples sorriso seu tinha de acalmá-la. E ele já tinha percebido isso.

Desceram logo após seus pais. O hall estava cheio com os convidados da festa que esperavam para o baile ser aberto. Draco não se continha de orgulho da menina que estava ao seu lado e não pode deixar de ver que as pessoas cochichavam ao redor. Mas pouco lhe importava.

Com uma mão na mão de Gina e outra em sua cintura, começou a guiar-lhe na valsa.

-------------------------------------------------------

'- Caraca! Não é que a Gininha conseguiu?' – disse Fred.

'- Mas como?' – disse George.

'- Acho que vamos ter que esperar o fim da festa pra perguntar no carro.' – disse Rony – 'Eu é que não vou afastá-la dele esta noite pra perguntar nada ou corro o risco de ser atormentado por ela o resto da minha vida.'

'- Acho que isso serve pra qualquer um!' – disse Fred.

'- Qualquer um mesmo!' – disse George.

'- O Malfoy tá caidinho!' – comentou Gabrielle que se aproximava com Harry, a tempo de ouvir parte da conversa. – 'Olha só como ele olha pra ela!'

'- Eles vão se dar bem juntos.' – disse Harry.

'- Pensei que gostasse da minha irmã, Harry.' – disse Fred confuso.

'- Há muitos anos atrás, isso quando conheci o Rony e a Mione. Paixonite superada.' – disse Harry rindo.

'- Sei, hoje o seu alvo é uma chinesinha.' – completou Rony rindo.

'- Nem sei mais, Rony.' – disse Harry subitamente triste dando um longo suspiro. – 'Me decepcionei com ela hoje.'

'- Sinto muito, Harry.' – disse Gabrielle.

'- Não sinta. O que ela fez não é digno de sentimento algum. Alguém que age como ela agiu não é uma pessoa que valha a pena investir.' – respondeu Harry friamente, bem diferente do Harry sorridente que todos conheciam.

-----------------------------------------------

'- Ta com raiva, Cho? – disse Fleur segurando o riso, não conseguindo se segurar diante da cara de frustrada e raivosa de Cho Chang, olhando os dois descendo as escadas juntos.

'- Eu não sei o que deu em Narcisa. EU era a acompanhante do Draco.'

'- Acho que as coisas não saíram conforme o planejado, não é mesmo Chang?' – disse Mione rindo.

'- Se vocês duas estão tentando me tirar do sério, podem esquecer. Eu não vou falar com Narcisa hoje. Vou deixar a coisa esfriar. Porque no final, vocês vão ver quem vai ser a nova Sra. Malfoy. Eu não vou entregar o Draco de bandeja pra essa pobretona!'

'- Colocando as garrinhas de fora?' – disse Fleur entrando na brincadeira de Hermione.

Cho saiu deixando as meninas rindo sozinhas.

'- Acho que tá ai um belo motivo pra mudarmos para Hogwarts. Beuxbaton vai ser muito sem graça sem a Gininha e a Cho competindo pelo Malfoy.' – disse Fleur.

'- Olha só a sua irmã no meio dos Weasleys, será que ela tá paquerando alguém lá?' – perguntou Mione.

'- Seu ruivo certamente que não.' – cutucou Fleur.

'- Que meu ruivo?' - disse Mione se fazendo de desentendida.

'- Não se faça de boba, Hermione Granger! Falo de Ronald Weasley, _seu_ ruivo.'

'- Falávamos de Gabrielle, não de Ronald.' – disse Mione.

'- Tá, como quiser, não negar é metade da verdade. Quanto a Gabrielle, acho que se tem alguém em que ela tenha esperança, é em Harry Potter.' – disse Fleur.

'- Mas Harry é louco por Cho Chang.' – disse Mione.

'- E Cho Chang é louca por dinheiro.' – disse Fleur – 'Ele nunca vai conseguir nada com ela a não ser que ganhe um belo prêmio na loteria.'

'- Harry definitivamente não sabe escolher.' – disse Mione balançando a cabeça.

-------------------------------------------------------

'- Ai Luna migaaaa!!! Não acredito! Não é que a Gininha ganhou o bofe?!'

'- Collin, não da pra ser um pouco menos gay?' – disse Luna constrangida e ao mesmo tempo com uma cara de quem tava achando tudo muito divertido.

'- Nossa, a Cho deve tá roendo parede de raiva!' – disse Collin rindo já totalmente normal e olhando para Gina e Draco que valsavam no meio de todos alheios ao mundo ao seu redor.

'- Que mudança repentina.' – disse Luna desviando o olhar de Draco e Gina e olhando para Collin.

'- Você sabe que não tenho essa postura de gay normalmente. Só quando me empolgo com alguma coisa.' – respondeu Collin como se falasse do tempo.

Luna sorriu para Collin que retribuiu o sorriso. Nessa hora chega Zabini bem no meio.

'- Oi dois! Do que estavam falando?'

'- Draco e Gina. Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas a Cho deve estar bufando de raiva em algum lugar e os dois parecem que estão vendo fadinhas.'

Zabini parou para olhar a cena antes de dizer:

'- É, vocês tem razão. Nunca vi Draco tão abestalhado.'

'- Então ele gosta mesmo dela?' – disse Collin mordendo os nós dos dedos.

'- Collin, para com essa coisa gay!' – disse Zabini olhando sério para o amigo.

'- Poxa miguxinho... eu só to feliz! E você não respondeu minha pergunta.' – disse Collin fazendo biquinho.

'- Não sou seu "miguxinho" e não respondo nada pra homem que faz biquinho.'

'- Eu não soou homem, sou uma "bichona!" ' – Collin disse colocando as mãos na cintura. – 'Agora diz ai, o bofe gosta mesmo da Gininha?'

'- Ai meu Padin Ciço!' – disse Zabini rindo – 'Eu sou mesmo obrigado a ficar aqui ouvindo um vocabulário desses?'

Luna nessa altura da conversa tava se segurando pra não cair na gargalhada.

'- Deixa Collin, ele não vai dizer nada. Mas nem precisa, não é verdade, tá na cara que ele tá caidinho pela Gina.' - Luna disse apontando a cena com a cabeça.

---------------------------------------------------

'- Cho, você esta bem?' – perguntou Neville ao ver a menina sozinha no jardim.

'- Estou, obrigada por se importar.' – disse Cho sorrindo fracamente.

'- Está bem Cho?' – disse Krum chegando ao lado de Neville.

'- Estou, obrigada.' – repetiu Cho.

'- Os Malfoys estão abrindo a festa, não quer vir? Ainda dá tempo de pegar o final da valsa.'

'- Não, obrigada. Eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, acho que vou ficar aqui sozinha por um tempo.'

Neville e Krum entendendo o recado, sorriram de volta e saíram.

'- Se precisar de algo...' – completou Neville já um pouco distante.

'- Obrigada.' – disse Cho.

------------------------------------------------------------

A valsa terminou ao som de palmas dos convidados e os quatro se dirigiram ao salão onde se encontravam as mesas. Cada um sentou na mesa que queria e Gina sentou ao lado de Draco na mesa dos Malfoys.

Jantaram rindo e conversando. Gina e Draco esqueceram completamente dos amigos e ignoraram a festa ao seu redor. Terminando o jantar, foram novamente para a pista, que seria aberta por mais duas horas. A festa terminaria pouco tempo depois da meia-noite.

A primeira musica foi novamente uma valsa e vários casais invadiram a pista.

Draco e Gina só tinham olhos um para o outro.

'- Você parece um anjo valsando.' – disse Draco.

'- E você é um ótimo condutor.' – disse Gina.

Os dois deslizavam novamente pelo salão quando Cho chegou sozinha, na maior cara de pau e disse:

'- Se importa?' – disse Cho sorrindo vitoriosa. A boa educação dizia que Gina deveria ceder seu lugar com um sorriso e Cho sabia que era assim que Gina iria agir.

'- Claro.' – disse Gina sorrindo de maneira assassina para Cho.

Draco teve um ataque de tosse. Gina sabia que ele estava quase rindo. Ele mentia muito mal!

Gina ia saindo da pista, mas antes que chegasse em alguma cadeira, sentiu-se sendo carregada de volta pra pista por Collin.

'- Gininha miguxa querida, se eu não fosse gay, juro que daria em cima de você hoje. Ia até enfrentar o loirão!'

'- Aquela tchokorô!!!'

'- Hein!?'

'- É um xingamento pra chineses.' – Gina explicou de cara amarrada.

'- Ai migaaaa, posso xingar a tchokorô também? Chinesinha fididinha! Nojentinha! Flageladinha barriguinha d'água! Lesmona laranja nojenta! Rã de verruga vermelha! Bruxa! Ai Gininha... eu não lembro mais nenhum... foi mal...'

'- Não tá adiantando, Collin. Eu to explodindo de raiva.'

'- Relaxa miga, se a gente for lá na cara dura vai ser deselegante, você acabou de dançar com ele, esqueceu?'

'- Eu sei, Collin! Sem barraco e sem sair do salto.'

'- Ai ai ai... é isso ai miguxa! Desliga dele um pouco! Olha lá a Luna com o Blaise... tá rolando um climão! O Blaise praticamente arrancou a Luna de perto de mim. Parecia macho defendendo território, sabe, tipo "sai que é meu"!'

'- Ai Collin... só você viu! O Blaise sabe que você é gay!' – Gina disse rindo e olhando pros amigos.

'- Mas parece que ele esqueceu! Olha só o Harry e a Gabrielle conversando enquanto dançam.'

'- Normal, que tem? O Harry é louco pela Cho.' – disse Gina simplesmente.

'- É, só que desde que eu cheguei ele tava conversando com a Gabrielle. Eles estão grudadinhos o baile todo.'

'- Ai Collin, será que sai alguma coisa?'

'- Sei não! Só sei que ele e a Gabrielle tão falando tanto que tão me dando inveja! Nem eu consigo falar tanto tempo assim!'

Gina gargalhou nessa hora. Collin era mesmo incrível!

'- Como é que você consegue ver tudo isso?' – perguntou Gina ainda rindo.

'- Com os olhos querida!' – disse simplesmente.

'- Parece que uma chinesinha mala te roubou o par.' – disse Fleur dançando com Neville logo ao lado de Gina e Collin.

'- Tchokorô!' – Gina disse com raiva.

'- Ao invés de ficar xingando a tchokorô, vamos agir!' – disse Fleur. – 'Você nunca foi de ficar olhando, Gina! Vamos lá, fazia tempo que eu não me divertia assim! Fiquem próximos!'

Fleur e Neville foram se aproximando de Draco e Cho e logo os dois proporam uma troca de pares. Cho aceitou calada enquanto Neville a guiava para um canto do salão e Fleur guiava Draco um pouco para o lado. Logo, sem nenhuma palavra, Collin e Gina estavam ao lado deles e os quatro tocaram de par.

'- Fez sua boa ação do dia, Fleur?' – disse Collin para a loira enquanto dançavam uma musica lenta.

Os dois faziam até um casal bonito: mesma altura, a loira e o moreno, bonitos, bem nascidos, elegantes, mentes rápidas... só que ele era gay.

'- Cho merece! Descobri hoje pela manha que a responsável por todos aqueles problemas que tive na feira de ciências no ano passado foram por culpa dela. Ela armou pra mim pra eu não ganhar o prêmio de jovem cientista do colégio. Não é porque o pai dela tem uma industria de cosméticos que ela tem que ser um gênio em química. Não trapaceando! Ah, mas essa chinesinha me paga!'

'- Porque não vai para Hogwarts? Todos vamos estar lá, vai ficar muito mais fácil se vingar dela.'

'- Inimigos em comum, Collin?'

'- Depende.' – disse Collin – 'Se isso nos tornar aliados...'

'- Chegou exatamente onde eu queria.' – disse Fleur. – ' Ela mudou para Hogwarts por causa do Wandeco. Quero a humilhação dela em química na frente dele.'

'- Vai armar pra ela?'

'- Vamos.'

'- E onde Gina se beneficiaria nisso?'

'- Sabe Collin, fui convidada para participar de um concurso na ChocoShow... acho que posso fazer as coisas lá dentro ficarem emocionantes... tipo pó de mico na roupa de algumas concorrentes ou purgante na água. Principalmente de uma concorrente Chinesa que eu sei que vai dar um jeito de participar só pra tentar vencer a Gina. E o mais importante: eu posso fazer tudo isso sem que a Gina saiba. Sei que ela é toda certinha...'

'- E o que te faz pensar que eu não sou?'

'- Você é uma pessoa que vai até o fim quando lhe convém, Collin Creevey. Sua mente trabalha que nem a minha. Numa velocidade incrível e captando tudo o que acontece ao seu redor, sem deixar escapar nada. Juntos, podemos acabar com ela.'

'- Sabe Fleur, tenho medo de você.'

Fleur riu.

'- Aliados?' – Fleur disse.

'- Aliados! Nós te ajudamos a vencer a mala em química e você nos ajuda com a Gininha e o Draco. Porque eu sei que a "mala da china" não vai deixar barato.'

'- Feito. Mas vou querer alguns extras... tipo humilhação publica.' – disse Fleur rindo.

Collin fez uma cara de espanto muito mal feita, porque tava na cara que ele achou a idéia divertida.

'- Quer continuar dançando?' – disse Collin.

'- Por mim... eu tava conversando com a Mione mas o Ronald a tirou pra dançar. Foi quando eu vi a Cho tirando o Draco da Gina e chamei o Neville. Ele nem se opôs... acho que deve estar gostando dela.'

'- Ai ai ai...cadê? Onde tá o ruivão? Se eu não contar pra Gininha depois ela me mata!'

'- Ué, tá pertinho do Malfoy. Ela deve ter visto.'

'- Duvido! Concentrada do jeito que ela tá no loirão!'

Fleur tava quase gargalhando nessa hora.

---------------------------------------------

'- O Draco parece estar realmente muito feliz!' – disse Narcisa olhando o filho dançar com a ruiva.

'- Você viu a troca de casais que teve agora pouco?' – disse Lúcio.

'- Vi. Acho que Cho não aceitou muito bem a troca.'

'- Eu tenho certeza disso.' – disse Lúcio.

'- Acho que vou ter uma longa conversa com Emiko amanhã.'

'- Se arrepende?'

'- Nem um pouco.' – disse Narcisa sorrindo.

'- Depois de amanhã começam as aulas.'

'- Sei... e em duas semanas o concurso. Acha que Gina vai ganhar?' – disse Narcisa.

'- Tenho quase certeza. Draco me confessou hoje que tapeou a gente.'

'- O que???'

'- Ele fez o concurso pra Gina ganhar. Segundo ele, ela é expert em chocolate.' – disse Lúcio abraçando a esposa, quando começava uma musica lenta.

'- Bobeamos. Devíamos ter esperado algo assim de Draco.'

'- Bom, de certa forma ele acabou nos ajudando, já que o concurso foi feito pra ela ganhar.'

'- Ela já sabe desse concurso?' – perguntou Narcisa.

'- Não, vai saber amanhã.'

'- Já tem alguns nomes de concorrentes, não tem?'

'- Tenho... e por mais coincidência que possa parecer, temos varias nessa casa esta noite: Ginevra Weasley, Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour, Luna Lovegood... alias... este ultimo nome é indicação sua, não é?'

'- Resolvi mudar de indicação, já que o seu acionista chinês é amigo do pai da Emiko. Estava certa pelo visto, ele indicou a Chang.' – disse Narcisa.

'- E ela pelo visto vai dar tudo de si. Não é ganhar o concurso que esta mais em jogo... é impressionar o nosso filho.' – disse Lúcio.

Os dois olharam um pra cara do outro e praticamente gargalharam da situação.

'- Mas a Luna vai ajudar a Gina e sendo concorrente, é só ela fazer de tudo pra chegar até o final e se deixar ser eliminada.' – disse Narcisa enxugando as lagrimas de tanto rir.

'- Lembre-se que esse concurso foi feito pra Gina. Não da pra saber quem vai chegar na final com ela.' – Lúcio disse girando a esposa, quando começava uma musica mais animada.

Os dois saíram do salão ainda olhando para Draco e Gina, que agora dançavam próximos uma musica mais agitada e viram os amigos se aproximando. Agora sim começava a farra adolescente.

---------------------------------------------------

Gina entrou na sala de sua casa cantando, radiante... sendo seguida a certa distância por Fred, George e Rony. Seus pais esperavam no sofá.

'- Gina, o que foi...' – Molly começou mas foi cortada.

'- Mãe, foi incrível... o Draco... ai ai ai!!!

'- Mãe, a gente tentou.' – disse Rony.

'- Gina, que vestido é esse?'

'- Mãe, a Narcisa nos testou. Primeiro uma garçonete derrubou champanhe em mim e ai o Draco ficou uma fera e eu acalmei ele e ai a garçonete me ajudou a limpar o vestido e eu tava lá fora pra secar e um mendigo apareceu e pediu comida e eu dei pra ele e ai um outro garçom se esparramou na minha frente e eu ajudei ele a recolher as taças e ai apareceu uma mulher muito elegante e derrubou um colar e quando eu devolvi ela me ofereceu recompensa e eu não aceitei e ai eu ajudei um senhor que era garçom que tava passando mal e quando eu tava com ele esperando a governanta o Draco chegou.' – Gina foi obrigada a parar para tomar ar e Rony aproveitou pra falar.

'- Essa mulher ai fez isso com a gente também.' – Rony disse e Fred e George concordaram.

'- Atores...' – disse Molly.

'- Narcisa é mesmo engenhosa.' – disse Arthur.

'- O Draco me levou pra uma sala onde a Narcisa tava mas o segurança não deixaram a gente entrar e ai saiu o pai do Draco e levou o Draco e eu fui falar sozinha com a Narcisa e ela me contou tudo e me pediu desculpas e me levou pra trocar o vestido e eu abri o baile com o Draco e... ai mãe... – Gina disse em estado de êxtase total colocando as mãos no rosto enquanto Fred voltava da cozinha com um copo de água com açúcar. Gina desceu o conteúdo do copo em praticamente uma golada só.

'- Eles não se desgrudaram um só instante a noite toda.' – disse George enquanto Fred levava o copo de volta pra cozinha.

'- A Cho tava louca de raiva.' – disse Rony.

Nesse momento, Gina já tava cantando de novo.

'- Ah meu Deus, alguém faz essa menina parar? Ela veio cantando no carro o caminho todo até aqui. Ta que a noite foi legal, mas dá um tempo!' – disse Fred.

'- Vocês estão namorando afinal? Ou não?' – disse Rony.

'- Não.' – disse Gina com o sorriso murchando instantaneamente. '- Ele disse que agora não podia.. ele... ele falou tudo pela metade... acho que ele não confia em mim...' – Gina disse começando a chorar.

'- Ele não confia em mim... buáááááááá...' – disse Gina desabando em lágrimas de repente.

'- Ah meu Deus, tinha droga na festa!' – disse Fred.

'- Só pode.' – disse George.

'- Será?' – disse Rony.

'- EU NÃO TO DROGADA SEUS TAPADOS!!! Eu e o Draco tivemos uma noite linda e vocês tinham que estragar tudo me lembrando daquela conversa que a gente deixou pela metade e... ele.. eu... BUAAAAAA!!!

'- Eu vou dormir. Vocês,' – Arthur disse apontando pros três ruivos – 'fizeram sua irmã ficar nesse estado, então vocês que dêem um jeito. E logo porque eu acordo cedo amanhã.' – Arthur terminou já subindo a escada.

'- Eu idem... e só pra lembrar,' – começou Molly subindo as escadas atrás do marido, sem se virar pra trás. – 'Fred e George, vocês dois acordam cedo amanha pro novo emprego. E Rony e Gina, vocês não combinaram de fazer hora extra no emprego amanha?'

Todo mundo correu pra cama, inclusive Gina, que já tava saltitando de novo murmurando algo _como "Au au au, A Cho se deu mal, au au au..."._

**--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-- Continua... --.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--**

Nathoca Malfoy

_**Olá!!!**_

Gente, desculpem a demora. Mas como vocês podem ver, o capitulo tá enorme.

Inicialmente, eu ia dividir em dois. Postar primeiro o 15, depois o 16. Mas eu sempre postei os dois juntos... então achei melhor postar tudo de uma vez. Ainda mais porque eu não via a hora de postar logo o que aconteceu na festa!

E ai, o que acharam? Narcisa sabe ou não sabe dar uma festa?

Eu a-do-rei!!! Acho que foi de longe meu capitulo preferido até agora! Espero que tenham curtido.

Só um parênteses: a Fleur nesse capitulo foi inspirada na minha adolescência... quando eu tinha de uns 14 a 16 anos, eu passei pela minha fase "pisou no meu calo se ferrou". Essa coisa de pó de mico e purgante inclusive, eu cheguei a fazer com uma menina da escola no meio de uma excursão! Muahahahahahaha!!! Mas assim como a Fleur, eu tinha motivo: Ela tava dando em cima do meu namorado! Bem feito pra safada! Nunca mais mexeu comigo (ou com o meu namorado)! Mas não se preocupem, hoje eu sou mais calma! Também fiz outra coisa bem legal que eu me mato de rir quando eu lembro... mas vou deixar a idéia pra Fleur e o Collin usarem na Cho! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Tenho muitas idéias loucas! Gente, eu sou perigosa! Quando eu namorava o meu marido, uma vez peguei um caderno, envelheci com chá, fiz uma capa louca tipo antiga e escrevi nele receitas de armas químicas caseiras... precisava ver a cara dele quando abriu o caderno... Hahahahaha... foi louco!

E sim, achei estranho ninguém me perguntar, mas eu tinha um professor de química chamado Wanderley, o Wandeco. Ele era louco! Do nada ele parava a aula e ensinava a fazer uma arma química caseira! E no final ele dizia: _"Informação é perigoso! Sabe porque o governo não ensina isso nas escolas? Porque eles querem que vocês fiquem burros!!! Pra que coquetel molotove? Esse troço aqui é bem mais divertido!" _Sabe... eu não sei como ninguém tinha explodido a escola com o que ele ensinava! O cara era um gênio do mal! O tio Bin Laden teria ficado orgulhoso dele! E sim... tinha gente que mudava de escola por causa dele! Ele tem uma comunidade gigante no orkut de gente que acha ele o cara! Só um detalhe: Ele dava aula e era dentista! Hahaha!!! Se seu dentista chama Wanderley, é melhor ficar esperto.

Aff, doidera escrever duas fics juntas. Quando vc tá toda empolgada terminando um capitulo e com idéias para o próximo, tem que parar tudo e se dedicar a outro projeto. Mas não tenho coragem de congelar uma e me dedicar a outra porque tenho leitoras empolgadas tanto aqui quanto em Miai (algumas em ambas). Quando terminarem essas fics (que provavelmente vão acabar juntas... bom, talvez Chocolate é Mágico seja maior) eu só vou escrever uma fic de cada vez!

Um super beijo e até a próxima atualização.

Beijo especial pra Vanessa, que virou personagem... não como ela queria, mas foi de grande importância pra fic. Estou pensando em te usar em outros capítulos também. Posso?

Até mais!

_Nathoca Malfoy_

**Lilly Angel 88: **Oi meninas! Nossa que capítulo foi esse hein! Foi demais! E agradeçam totalmente a Nath aqui! O capítulo estava tão perfeito que eu nem tive coragem de mexer!!! Além do mais ando tão errolada, mais do que o normal diga-se de passagem, pra terem uma idéia até doente eu fiquei, mas vamos parar com churumelas... Como meu tempo tá muito apertado, ainda tenho umas provas bem cabeludas pra fazer, vou dar uma agradecimento coletivo as várias reviews que recebemos e podem ter certeza que foi um ótimo incentivo pra eu largar os livros e dar uma boa olhada nesse cap. maravilhoso!

Mega beijos a todas e muito muito obrigada pelas reviews!

Até logo!

_Lilly Angel88 _

**--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--**


	10. 17, 18 e 19

**17**

**Gina**

O dia se arrastou de maneira estranha. Eu tava bem. Tava na minha posição de balconista da ChocoShow, fazendo o que eu gosto, ajudando as pessoas a escolheres chocolate.

Acho que eu já devo ter mencionado que amo chocolate, né?

E amo mais ainda depois de conhecer ele... Draco Malfoy... o filho do meu chefe... Que por sinal, é lindo... e me deixou completamente confusa ontem!

Ai que ódio!

'- Ginevra?'

´- Ah, oi...'

´- Menina, onde é que você tá com a cabeça hoje? Tô te chamando faz uns dois minutos e você aí viajando...'

Sorri. Era a minha gerente.

'- Foi mal.'

'- Anda menina, seu expediente acabou. Te vejo amanhã depois da aula.'

'- Obrigada. Até mais.' – digo tirando o avental.

Quando saio da loja, Rony me esperava do outro lado da rua, acompanhado de um senhor já de idade.

Ah não... eu tinha esquecido que hoje ia conhecer o pai da mamãe...

´- É um prazer conhecê-la. Você ficou uma menina linda, Ginevra.'

'- Prazer.'

'- Vamos?'

'- Vamos onde?'

'- A minha casa. Não se preocupe, - sorriu – seu irmão vai conosco.'

Olhei para Rony que me sorriu com confiança. Era um senhor carro. Digno de respeito. Era estranho ver o Rony com o senhor, que era o meu avô. Ele se sentia em casa... era fácil vê-los juntos. E olhando bem, os sorrisos... até que eram parecidos.

Fomos em silêncio. O carro seguiu para o mesmo bairro onde Draco morava. Já prendi a respiração esperando pelo que viria a seguir.

O caro parou numa casinha bem mixuruca... Minto. Era linda! Perfeita! Super fofa! Tudo de bom. Parecia uma casinha de boneca em tamanho gigante. Canteiros de flores, janelas em madeira com flores no parapeito... Era tudo muito, mas muito fofo.

Desci do carro encantada.

'- Gostou?' – meu avô me perguntou.

'- É perfeita.'

'- Foi sua avó e sua mãe que desenharam juntas, Ginevra. As janelas com flores, os canteiros... Sua mãe adorava ficar aqui com as amigas.'

'- Amigas? Você diz a Laura, a Tânia, a Cissa e a Emiko?'

'- É... essas daí. Nem todas boas amigas. Arruinaram a vida da sua mãe. Mas eu sei que você não conhece a história. Vamos entrar, menina, temos muito que conversar.'

Enquanto Gina entrava com Rony e seu avô, ela não viu que do outro lado da rua, tinha um carro de vidros fumê parado observando a cena.

O loiro no volante balançou a cabeça como que em descrença.

'- Agora a Gina... Maldito Willian Hegyi!' – murmurou batendo as mãos no volante.

E não... não era o Draco.

----------------

Logo dentro da casa de Willian, a primeira coisa que se via no hall de entrada era o grande quadro que Rony falou.

A moldura era dourada e o grande brasão estava em relevo, brilhando. Logo abaixo, os dizeres: "Brilhe como um Hegyi".

Ginevra entrou na sala e lá se encontravam Fred, George, Percy e Carlinhos. Faltava um de seus irmãos... mas Gui era sempre muito ocupado. Não morava com seus pais e trabalhava muito. Quase não ia vistar.

Willian Guilherme Arthur Weasley. Levava o nome do avô e o do pai, por isso mesmo era só Gui. Os únicos que levavam os nomes de um dos avôs e dos pais eram ela e Gui. Os dois da ponta.

Seria bom vê-lo, já fazia tempo e ela sentia saudades.

Parou de olhar um pouco para seus irmãos e olhar o ambiente. A casinha era aconchegante. Móveis em madeira e almofadas e cortinas coloridas. Flores sobre a mesa... Era um lugar que se podia facilmente se chamar de lar.

'- É mesmo linda, eu sei. Uma pena que eu não consiga mais morar aqui. Mas desde que sua vó se foi, parece que eu não pertenço mais a esse lugar. Lógico que eu o mantenho. Apesar de tudo, tenho apego a ele. Foi aqui que vivi os momentos mais felizes de minha vida ao lado de sua mãe e de minha mulher, Marta.'

Uma governanta gordinha e de bochechas rosadas apareceu dando um sorriso bondoso para Gina e oferecendo chá e biscoitos. Ela aceitou o chá. Tinha trabalhado o dia todo e estava morrendo de fome. Mas não queria ser mal educada.

'- Bom Ginevra, quer começar fazendo alguma pergunta?'

'- Onde está o Gui?' – perguntou sem pensar.

'- O Gui não pertence a essa casa.' – disse seu avô sério. Eu não o aceito e nem ele me aceita.

Gina olhou com uma cara de "hein?".

Willian sorriu enquanto seus irmãos olhavam com uma cara de quem compreendia o que se passava.

'- Tudo tem a ver, Virgínia, com a história que eu vou lhe contar hoje. E no final dela, você vai ter que fazer uma escolha.'

'- Prossiga.' – disse Gina bebericando seu chá.

'- Sua mãe... quando tinha 18 anos, no terceiro ano do ensino médio, começou a sair com um rapaz. Esse rapaz nunca assumiu compromisso com a sua mãe e logo depois, ela engravidou dele. Ele não assumiu a paternidade do filho. Eu nunca aceitei isso, um Hegyi bastardo! Eu a expulsei de casa e ela ficou por um tempo na casa de algumas amigas e pouco tempo antes do filho nascer, se casou com o meu motorista, um garoto de uns 20 anos que assumiu o filho dela...'

'- Pérai... Você tá dizendo que o Gui não é meu irmão e que o papai e era seu motorista e... você expulsou sua única filha de casa?' – Gina disse indignada.

'- Eu tentei fazer contato com ela depois de algum tempo mas ela estava muito chateada e não quis falar comigo.'

'- E com razão, não acha? Você a abandonou e pelo que eu entendi não quis saber do filho dela. Ainda bem que pelo menos ela tinha as amigas que a apoiaram.'

'- Não... Tânia e Lúcia apoiaram a sua mãe, mas Cissa e Emiko tiveram a mesma opinião que a minha. O moço não era de uma família ruim, mas a família dele estava negociando o casamento dele com uma outra moça e ele não quis ir contra.'

O cérebro de Gina fervia...

'- Esse moço Gina, era...'

'- Pára!' – Gina interrompeu o avô. – 'Eu não quero saber, o Guio é meu irmão, eu amo ele, minha mãe ama ele e meu pai ama ele. Eu não quero saber que foi esse cara. E acho ridículo as amigas da minha mãe não terem apoiado ela.'

'- Elas tinham os seus motivos.' – disse Percy – 'Não julgue antes de ouvir a história toda.'

Willian sorriu para o neto.

'- Eu nunca abandonei vocês, Ginevra. Nem por um momento. Fui eu quem ajudou seu pai e sua mãe a conseguirem emprego quando eles estavam na pior, sozinhos com contas pra pagar e um bastardo pra criar. Fui eu quem ajudou seu pai a subir de cargo no serviço quando ele e sua mãe resolveram ter mais um filho e depois mais outro, até terem uma menina. Foi eu quem conversou com o senhor da imobiliária pra vender a casa que vocês moram pro pai de vocês por um preço menor e paguei a diferença. Quando seu pai ganhou o concurso no supermercado e ganhou um carro, fui eu quem armou o concurso. Eu fiz um monte de coisas por baixo dos panos, Gina. Pra você e seus irmãos também. Foi como um hobby que me manteve vivo esses anos todos. Coisas que vocês acharam que era pura sorte.'

Gina estava de queixo caído.

'- Eu nunca abandonei vocês, nenhum de vocês.'

'- E o Gui?'

'- Ele não é meu neto.'

'- Ele é filho da sua filha.' – Gina disse séria.

'- Eu ajudo meus netos. Meus seis netos. E eu quero te ajudar, Ginevra. Eu não preciso mais me esconder. Você pode falar o que quiser pra mim, eu não preciso mais colocar detetives pra saber o que vocês querem ou precisam. Eu posso te dar o mundo Gina. Eu só quero que você me aceite como seu avô e...'

'- Você expulsou minha mãe de casa e trata meu irmão mais velho, minha referência de luta, como um bastardo. O que mais você quer?'

'- Quero que você se afaste de uma vez por todas daquele menino Malfoy. Quero que você saia daquele emprego também. Eu até aceitei a sua amizade com ele, mas não quero que passe disso e você Ginevra, tá tendo um caso com ele. Não minta. Ele não presta, que nem o pai dele.'

Nesse momento, veio tudo na cabeça de Gina. Tudo que ela sempre lutou: o emprego no lugar que ela gostava. A bolsa de estudos que ela não conseguiu... Draco... a cena do quase beijo, do "eu não posso namorar agora". Óh céus... o que foi mesmo que seu avô disse? Que o moço nunca assumiu o namoro com a sua mãe? Não... os meninos não teriam comentado isso com ele.

'- É o meu emprego! É ele que me ajuda a pagar a minha escola!'

'- Ginevra, você não entendeu? Eu posso pagar a sua escola e o que mais você quiser. Corte relações com ele. Se quiser um namorado, eu já tenho um em mente.'

Gina levantou colocando a xícara na mesinha de centro. Suas feições relaxaram e ela disse com um sorriso:

'- Posso fazer uma pergunta?'

'- Claro, Ginevra.'

'- Era você ou era a minha madrinha que pagava a minha escola? Beuxbaton?'

'- Eu.'

'- Foi você que me arrumou o serviço na ChocoShow?'

'- Eu nunca incentivaria seu contato com os Malfoys!'

'- E aposto que parou de pagar quando eu tentei arrumar um serviço de meio expediente, não foi? Mais precisamente na ChocoShow.'

'- Eu... fiquei com raiva. Mas já passou. '

'- Era o que eu precisava saber.' – disse Gina depositando a xícara sobre a mesa.

Rony olhou-a de lado. Já prevendo o que a caçula diria. Ela era cabeça dura, a mais Hegyi de todos eles. O mesmo gênio do avô...

'- Obrigada pela oferta. Mas se eu tiver que abandonar a minha vida e tudo que eu lutei e luto para conseguir, eu não quero. Eu amo o meu emprego e o Draco é muito especial pra mim. Eu não entendi a história dos Malfoys mas coisa boa que não é. E... eu não consigo aceitar a sua indiferença pelo Gui. Ele é genial. Ele trabalha de sol a sol e comprou o apartamento dele faz pouco tempo. E sem a sua ajuda! Ele conseguiu estudar em uma faculdade pública, passou num concurso público e namora uma menina linda. E agora ele ta abrindo o próprio negócio! Você deveria ter orgulho do Gui. E de sua filha e de seu genro também. Que criaram 7 filhos! Eu agradeço sua ajuda até hoje, mas de agora em diante, eu prefiro me virar sozinha. Não vou deixar de ser quem eu sou por causa de dinheiro. E vocês, meus irmãos, eu espero que a proposta dele pra vocês não tenha sido essa.'

Ginevra levantou-se e saiu sem olhar pra trás. Rony fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas ela Willian segurou-o pelo braço.

'- Deixa ela ir. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, quando ela descobrir quem são os Malfoys, quem é Cissa e Lúcio... e quem é aquele moleque, que tem o mesmo sangue daqueles dois... ela vai me dar razão. Não se preocupe. Eu não vou abandonar minha única neta. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela volta pra mim.'

--------------

Ginevra saiu caminhando pelo bairro. Correndo seria a palavra certa. Um carro encostou ao seu lado. Antes que ela pudesse correr mais ainda, escultou uma voz familiar.

'- Gina, ta tudo bem? Entra.'

'- Harry...' – ela disse chorando.

'- Quer ir pra casa?'

'- Me leva pra casa da Luna, por favor?'

'- Não senhora. Não vou te deixar em lugar nenhum até que melhore. Vamos para a minha casa. E no caminho, porque não me conta o que aconteceu?'

Harry entrou num casarão há poucos quarteirões dali. Não era tão bonito quanto o dos Malfoys nem tão fofo quanto o de seu avô, mas era respeitável.

'- Bem vinda.'

'- Pensei que você fosse pobre que nem eu.'

'- Você não é pobre, Ginevra. Seu avô é milionário. E em breve vai ser bilionário.'

'- Não me fale do meu avô! Só eu não sabia?'

'- Rony é meu amigo. Entra.'

Gina entrou e logo foi recebida pelos pais de Harry, Tiago e Lílian. Eles foram super gentis e logo ela já não chorava mais.

'- Quer ligar para alguém?' – disse Harry.

'- Obrigada. Ainda dá tempo de pegar um ônibus. Vou pra casa.'

'- Não senhorita. Eu a levo.' – disse Harry.

'- Obrigada.' – ela disse sorrindo.

------------

No caminho de casa, ela pegou o celular.

'- Gui, posso dormir com você hoje? Quero conversar. Tá, beijo.'

'- Eu sei o que vai conversar.'

'- Vou só pegar minhas coisas. Ele vem me buscar.'

'- Certo. Se precisar que eu a leve, liga. Eu gosto muito de você, Ginevra. Eu me preocupo demais com você. Quero ter certeza de que está bem.'

'- Obrigada Harry.'

O carro estacionou na frente de casa, ela desceu e entrou correndo.

Seus pais aguardavam na sala, desligando a TV assim que ela entrou.

'- Gina, demorou filha. Nós ligamos mas você não atendia o celular. Lílian ligou avisando que vc tava lá.'

Gina tirou o celular do bolso. Sem bateria...

'- Acabou a bateria... desculpa mãe.'

'- Vai jantar?'

'- Não, só vim pegar minhas coisas, vou dormir na casa do Gui.'

'- Chegamos'. – dizem os meninos entrando todos juntos pela porta da frente. Rony sorri bondoso para Gina mas ela não retribui.

'- Tô subindo mãe.'

Ela subiu correndo e trancou a porta do quarto. Ajeitando suas coisas o mais depressa possível.

Com certeza, uma noite longe da sua família ajudaria.

**18**

**Draco**

Draco estava chateado. Tinha tentado ligar pra Gina o dia todo mas o celular nem chamava.

Arrumou suas coisas de escola milhões de vezes. Precisava fazer algo...

Desceu e encontrou o pai no escritório.

'- Pai?'

'- Olá filho, entra.'

'- Tô entediado. Me dá alguma coisa pra fazer.'

'- Meu pequeno gênio do marketing pode fazer o que ele quiser, sem pressão. Mas se o que quer é algo pra pensar, vai pensando na campanha que a ganhadora do concurso vai fazer. Quero o rosto dela estampado em vários lugares, folhetos, embalagens, revistas... sei que vai adorar pensar nisso. Ah, e considere a idéia de aparecer também.'

'- Sem chance.' – Draco disse sorrindo e sentando na mesa na frente do seu pai. Pegou algumas sulfites na impressora ao lado e um lápis e pôs-se a desenhar. Gostava do computador, mas as idéias saiam melhor com um lápis na mão.

**19**

**Gina**

O carro buzinou e Gina saiu do quarto correndo com sua mochila.

Empurrou Rony que tentou bloqueá-la no corredor. Não queria falar com ninguém.

Reconheceu o carro de Gui e entrou, sem nem mesmo olhar pra ele direito. Só quando fechou a porta do carro que viu... o irmão estava... loiro?

'-Gui?'

'- Oi Gininha... e então, o que achou?'

'- Eh... diferente...'

'- Mamãe vai ter um piti quando ver.' – ele disse em tom de confidência rindo e dando a partida no carro.

'- Mas... por quê?'

'- Hein?' – Gui não entendeu a pergunta.

'- Por que loiro?' – ela fez a pergunta com todas as letras.

'- Ora Gininha, vamos lá! Eu vi quando você entrou na casa do velho hoje com o Rony. Eu sei que você já sabe que eu não sou filho legítimo do papai.'

'- Mas por que loiro? Pra que tingir o cabelo? Você fica bem de ruivo.'

'- Gina, meu cabelo sempre foi loiro. Eu tingia de ruivo pra ficar igual a vocês. Mas estou assumindo a minha identidade. Ficou legal, não ficou?' – Gui disse chacoalhando os cabelos lisos e agora loiros, fazendo-os balançar.

Gina sorriu.

'- O que foi?' – perguntou Gui, dando a partida no carro.

'- Nada. Você me lembrou alguém, mexendo os cabelos desse jeito.'

'- Namorado?'

'- Quem dera!' – ela completou rindo.

'- E então maninha, porque quer conversar? O que o velho te falou que mexeu tanto com você?'

'- Coisas horríveis. Disse que você não era meu irmão, que o papai era ex-motorista dele, que as amigas da mamãe abandonaram ela porque ela engravidou de você e que seu pai legítimo não te assumiu e uma palavra horrível...'

'- O quê? Bastardo? Ele já me falou algumas vezes, quando nos encontramos ao acaso.'

'- Eu te defendi.'

'- Obrigado.'

'- E ele... me falou para me afastar de uma pessoa... Em outras palavras, que ele só entrou em contato comigo para que eu me afastasse dessa pessoa.'

'- Que é o menino que você gosta.'

'- É... mas nós nem namoramos nem nada. Surgiu um clima mas... ele disse que não pode namorar agora e que não quer me fazer esperar mas...'

'- É papo, não caia. Quando dizem que homem é tudo igual, acredite. Se ele não assumir compromisso, tchau. E usa camisinha.'

'- Gui! Eu tenho só 15 anos!'

'- Eu sei... mas precaução nunca é demais.'r

'- Eu sou virgem!'

'- Não vai ser pra sempre.'

'- Mas que irmão mais liberal eu fui arranjar! Nem parece um Weasley!'

'- Não sou. Esqueceu? Mas não sou como o vovô, acho que eu puxei mais o lado do meu pai biológico. Era sobre isso que queria perguntar?'

'- Na verdade, eu queria mais era te abraçar... o vovô disse coisas tão feias... E disse pra eu me afastar dele... Mas... eu acho que já amo ele. Todo mundo falou pra eu me afastar dele: a mamãe, o papai, os gêmeos, o Rony... e agora o vovô, que eu acabei de conhecer e já ta me dando ordens.'

'- Gina, cuidado com o vovô, ele é engenhoso. Qualquer coisa que precisar, venha falar comigo antes de falar com ele.'

'- Por que vc ta falando isso?'

'- Por que ele é um Hegyi. Ele é cabeça dura. Ele vai te cercar até vc cair na dele. Ele fez isso com o Percy e o Carlinhos. Com os Gêmeos, ele está ajudando a abrir o próprio negócio deles e o Rony... bem, o Rony eu não sei.'

'- Dinheiro?'

'- Não só isso, indicações. O vovô é poderoso.'

'- Ele não te vê como neto dele...'

'- Nem eu tenho muita estima por ele. O que ele fez com a mamãe... abandonou-a. Abandonou a nós dois,, quando mais precisávamos dele. Arthur que foi meu pai de verdade. Minha família são os Weasleys. Mas... de quem o vovô quer que vc se afaste?'

'- Draco... Draco Malfoy... Ai Gui, ele é lindo! Fofo... Tudo de bom. Acho que to apaixonada.'

Depois da declaração de Gina, Gui permaneceu em silêncio. Foi só quando pararam num farol, que ele olhou pra ela.

'-Você não sabe, não é?'

'- O quê?'

'- Gina... esse meu pai biológico... casou com uma das amigas da mamãe. Foi um casamento arranjado pelos pais dele. E ele não disse não. Por isso que as amigas da mãe não apoiaram ela...'

'- Pérai...'

Gina ficou pálida quando entendeu.

Tão claro...

Tão assustador...

Tão simples e tão complexo.

Aquele cabelo que lembrava tanto ele...

A amiga que não apoiou...

Narcisa...

A amiga que casou num casamento arranjado com o pai do filho da outra...

'- Ah meu Deus...' – Gina disse sem entender.

'- Não posso pedir pra vc se afastar dos Mlafoys como eles, porque estaria pedindo pra vc se afastar de mim... Mas se afaste do Draco. Eu não confio no meu irmão caçula pra cuidar de vc. Por mais que seja o mesmo sangue que corre em minhas veias, nas dele, corre o sangue do homem que enganou a mamãe e da amiga falsa da mamãe.'

O farol abriu.

Esse era o grande segredo...

Gui era seu irmão mais velho...

E o irmão mais velho de Draco....

-----------------------------

**N/A:**

Voltei.

Ainda triste e de luto.

Estudando e trabalhando.

Dando um duro danado pra não pensar... não lembrar...

E mesmo assim não tendo muito êxito.

Sinto saudades demais da minha pequenina. Minha irmãzinha caçula.

Dói.

Mas a vida segue. Feliz ou infelizmente.

Não cabe a nós entender o caminho.

Só seguir.

Seria tão bom se gente tivesse um mapa...

Filosofias á parte, porque nem eu ando entendendo tudo que eu digo. Eu realmente gostei de escrever esse capítulo. Tava pensando nele há dias.

Não sei quando vai sair o próximo. Mas vale pra mostrar que eu ainda estou aqui e que a fic não foi abandonada... Só parada.

Fico triste de escrever essa fic ao passo de tartaruga porque ela tem três partes. Chocolate é Mágico (parte 1), e depois a parte dois e três (que eu ainda não sei que nome dar). A parte 1 vai ser o ensino médio da Gina. A dois e a três eu ainda não sei... Ah, eu sei, mas se falar perde a graça.

Nunca mais falei com a LillyAngel, minha parceira nessa fic.

Quem sabe vendo esse capítulo publicado, ela aparece.

Curtiram o Willian? O pai da Molly?

Hehehe...

Mas essa foi a cabeça da Gina, o ponto de vista dela...

Essa história ainda tem muito o que desenrolar. Muitos pontos de vista... Muita gente envolvida: Lúcio, Vladmir, Narcisa, Willian... e a própria Molly! Ninguém foi santo...

Aguardem. Por que isso vai virar o mundinho da Gina de perninhas pro ar... Principalmente, ah, não vou falar não... mas prestem atenção em uma fala do vô da Gina pq eu vou rutilizar ela no final da primeira parte... pra introduzir a segunda... que vai ser o tema da segunda parte inclusive.

Obrigada pelos comentários. Se alguém ainda ler isso aqui, deixa um recadinho, por favor. Só pra eu saber se ainda tem gente que lê.

Um bejião!

**.::Nathoca Malfoy::. **(ah, eu também sou uma Malfoy... háháháháhá!)


	11. 20,21 e 22

**20**

**Draco**

As aulas se passaram praticamente se arrastando.

Eu gosto de estudar... Mas por mim mesmo. Não gosto muito de escola. E ainda mais hoje, que eu estava com a cabeça em outro lugar.

Teste surpresa, logo no primeiro dia...

Bem vindo á Hogwarts!

Mas sou Draco Malfoy: lindo, brilhante e com um nome a zelar. Tá, me convenci agora. Mas preciso tentar manter o bom humor á todo custo.

Assim que entrei, reparei que alguma garotas já olharam diferente pra mim. Quando fui obrigado a dizer meu nome, muitas outras se aproximaram. Os meninos me olharam com receio.

Sai da sala um pouco. Entrei no lavatório e resolvi lavar o rosto.

Quero sair de perto dessa gente.

No intervalo, tentei me aproximar de Gina, mas assim que ela me viu, sorriu amarelo e se afastou com Luna e Collin.

Não faço idéia do que está acontecendo.

Me sinto um pouco só. Não que falte gente que queira estar ao meu lado mas... quero meus amigos.

Amigos...

Sinto falta.

Zabini, Neville e Harry estão no outro terceiro.

Eu estou com Rony.

As meninas e o Colin estão no segundo.

E o Rony... tá estranho. Parece que o modo dele me olhar mudou. Não sei bem, mas tem algo estranho.

Pra completar, ontem á noite o papai tava estranho. Tava tentando trabalhar mas a cabeça dele parecia á mil. Nunca vi meu pai daquele jeito. E... reparei em uma foto dentro da gaveta dele, quando fui pegar sulfites...

Era um menino loiro, pequenininho, parecia muito comigo. Esquisito.

Volto pra sala. A aula corre normalmente. Mas uma hora antes do término, ela pede que a sala se divida em duplas ou trios.

Rony se aproxima.

'- Posso dar nossos nomes?'

'- Claro.'

'- E então, como é ser popular?'

'- Péssimo.'

'- Então se prepare porque eu inscrevi seu nome pro time de futebol. Bem vindo ao time.'

'- Mas eu ainda nem fiz o teste...'

'- Eu e Harry temos muita influência, acredite. Você só não entrou pro time em Drumstrang porque a gente não quis.'

'- Valeu. Tinha esquecido dessa.'

Rony sorriu de lado.

'- Muito bem.' – disse o professor – 'Usem os dez minutos finais para discutirem sobre o TFA de vocês. Pode ser sobre qualquer coisa. E levando em conta que vocês estão saindo do terceiro ano, não quero nada menos que algo brilhante.'

'- TFA?' – perguntou Rony.

'- Trabalho de Fim de Ano. Tipo um TCC. Tem um peso enorme na matéria que vc abordar. E isso reprova. Algo em mente?' – disse Rony.

'- Sempre. Mas vamos discutir isso depois. Quero falar de outra coisa. Aconteceu algo ontem?'

'- Por quê?'

'- Não sei, a Gina tava estranha.'

'- Olha Draco, você é meu amigo. Mas ela é minha irmã. Prefiro não dizer nada.'

'- Então aconteceu alguma coisa.'

'- Olha cara... fala com ela. É ela quem tem que te contar o que tá acontecendo. E... são vocês dois quem vão ter que decidir o que fazer daqui em diante.'

'- É sério?'

'- É. Não tem a ver com a gente, mas pode influenciar muito. '

'- Então é só ignorar.'

'- Você acha mesmo que vai ser assim tão fácil? Sua mãe quis testar a Gina, não quis? Não quis testar a todos nós? Você acha mesmo que foi capricho?'

'- O que você quer dizer? E se sabe de alguma coisa, por que não disse antes?'

'- Porque a Gina não sabia. Agora ela sabe e vai ter que tomar a decisão dela. Tem um motivo pra sua família não querer que vc se aproxime da Gina... e um motivo para a minha não querer que ela se aproxime de você. Você não faz idéia, não é?'

'- Não. E você? Também não quer que eu me aproxime da Gina?'

'- Eu ainda não tomei a minha decisão. Depois do que você disse pra ela na festa, eu fiquei desconfiado. Não se pede pra uma menina esperar, Draco.'

'- Tenho meus motivos. Se eu não dissese nada pra ela, ela ia pensar que eu não quero nada com ela. Ou pior, que eu escolhi a Chang. Mas no momento eu realmente não posso.'

'- Isso me soa a um "eu não quero compromisso".'

'- Você não entende mesmo, né Rony? Sua irmã é a mulher pra mim. Ela é especial de um jeito único. Eu quero compromisso com ela pra uma vida inteira. Mas não agora. Eu tenho coisas a fazer antes disso e não posso prender sua irmã á mim.'

'- Coisas que seriam?'

'- Prometi ao meu pai não contar nada.'

'- Malfoys e os seus segredos... Você é meu amigo, Draco. Mas eu decidi não te aceitar como cunhado. Encosta um dedo na minha irmã que eu transformo sua vida num inferno dentro desse colégio.'

'- Esse é um colégio de elite, Rony. Não estamos em Drumstrang. Aqui manda quem tem nome e dinheiro e isso eu tenho de sobra. Quem tem poder de transformar sua vida num inferno aqui dentro sou eu. Não me faça ameaças vazias.'

'- E vocês?'

'- Desculpa professor?' – disse Rony sem jeito, quando o professor se aproximou dos dois.

'- O tema que vocês escolheram.' – o professor disse apontando para a lousa.

'- Ainda não escolhemos.' – disse Malfoy.

'- Mais um minuto.' – disse o professor quando pegava os outros temas da sala e anotava na lousa. – 'E é um minuto mesmo!!!'

'- Futebol? Religião? Política?' – disse Rony desesperado.

'- Sei lá! Peste negra? Revolução industrial? Grandes navegações?' – disse Draco rindo.

'- Política externa? A constituição brasileira? Código de Defesa do Consumidor?' – disse Rony.

'- Genética? Reprodução humana? Escolha de sexo de bebês?' – disse Draco entrando na brincadeira desesperada de escolher um tema em 1 minuto.

'- Para de pensar na minha irmã!'

'- Não tô pensando!'

'- E porque falou de bebês?'

'- Sei lá, se a sua mãe teve 7 e a minha teve 1, quantos filhos será que eu vou ter?' – Draco alfinetou.

'- Sua doninha albina! Para agora ou nós dois vamos parara na diretoria e seu nome a zelar vai pra sua ficha escolar.'

'- Tá esquentadinho? Também, com tantos coelhos... digo, irmãos!'

'- Aff! Vamos parar doninha. Temos menos de um minuto.'

'- Alguma idéia coelho?'

'- Não sei, tô em pânico doninha!'

'- Decidiram?' – disse o professor.

'- Genética...' – disse Rony.

'- Escolha do sexo de bebês e planejamento familiar.' – Draco completou.

'- Planejamento familiar?' – cochichou Rony.

'- Sei lá, li numa revista no dentista ontem e o nome pulou na minha cabeça agora!' – Draco disse mal acreditando no que tinha dito.

'- Grande...' – disse Rony rindo de sua própria desgraça ao terem que falar de planejamento familiar.

------------

Mais tarde, ao saírem, Draco se afastou de Rony e ligou para o celular de Gina.

'- Draco?'

'- Olá Gina! Saudades. Não consegui falar com você ontem.'

'- É, meu celular acabou a bateria e eu nem percebi.'

'-Preciso falar com você. A sós se possível. Tem alguém do seu lado agora?'

'- A Luna e o Collin.'

'- Consegue se afastar deles?'

'- Consigo, claro. Ah, o Rony tá vindo.'

'- Diz que vai no banheiro e corre. Não deixa o Rony te alcançar. Depois eu te explico. Você pode me encontrar na lanchonete que fica à duas quadras, a "Sensação"?'

'- Certo.' – Gina disse desligando.

**21**

**Gina**

'- Enrola o Rony.' – Gina disse para Collin, puxando Luna pelo braço.

Collin ficou meio que a contra gosto já que viu Luna fugindo com Gina. Mas ajudou a miga apontando na direção contrária pro ruivão.

'- Pára tudo, amiga! O que é que tá acontecendo?'

'- Ai Luna, preciso de um grande favor seu. Tem muita coisa acontecendo e eu nem tive a chance de te contar.'

'- Sei... você não me falou nada desde a festa. Eu não tenho tempo pra te contar, mas eu preciso que você vá a um encontro por mim. No Sensação. Com o Draco.'

'- Quê?'

'- Diz pra ele que eu preciso de uns dias... que eu falo com ele quando estiver pronta. Por favor, pede paciência pra ele.'

'- Amiga, você é louca pelo Draco. O que é que tá acontecendo?'

'- Depois Luna, ele já deve ta lá. Por favor.'

'- Tá bem, tá bem! Mas se ele se apaixonar por mim, a culpa não foi minha! Justo hoje que você tá toda gata de uniformezinho estilo japonês... Ai, amei o uniforme dessa escola!'

'- Valeu amiga.'

Gina saiu correndo e entrou no carro de Gui, que estava a poucas quadras dali, do lado oposto ao Sensação.

'- Que cara é essa Gina?' – Gui disse assim que a menina entrou no carro.

'- Gui, me tira daqui. Rápido!'

'- O que foi?' – Gui disse sem nem ao menos ligar o carro.

'- O Draco. Eu marquei de encontrar ele no Sensação mas a Luna tá lá. Eu não quero falar com ele agora. Tô com medo.'

'- Medo do Draco?'

'- Sei lá! Eu to confusa. Ainda não sei. Eu quero falar com ele e ao mesmo tempo eu to horrorizada com a história que eu ouvi.'

'- Maninha, posso te dar um conselho?' – Gui disse virando para ela. – 'A única maneira de saber o que vai acontecer ou não, é indo falar com ele. Toda a história tem dois lados. A versão do Lúcio pode ser diferente da do vovô ou da mamãe.'

'- E você já ouviu as outras versões?'

'- Não... só a do vovô e a da mamãe. Ainda não tive coragem de ir falar com o Lúcio. Ele nunca me procurou e eu...'

'- Vamos.'

'- Vamos o quê? Tá doida?'

'- Vamos falar com o seu pai.'

'- Não. Sem chance. Tenho que trabalhar e você também. Pára de ser impulsiva.'

'- Mas Gui...'

Gui abraçou a irmã do nada, deixando-a sem palavras com o gesto inesperado.

'- Gi... me desculpa por ter me afastado de você. Quando os nossos irmãos descobriram, começaram a agir diferente comigo... Depois eu conheci o vovô e me afastei. Me afastei até do papai e da mamãe, arrumando emprego em outra cidade. Mas você... você veio atrás de mim. Obrigado.'

'- De nada eu...'

'- Eu te amo Gi.'

'- Eu também Gui.'

'- Vamos? Vou te levar pra almoçar e depois pro seu serviço. De lá eu vou pro meu.'

'- Tá. Obrigada pela força.'

'- Não há de que. Mas antes, preciso passar em um lugar. Pode ser?'

'- Se for rápido sim.'

Gui sorriu e começou a dar a volta... em instantes parou na frente do Sensação onde viu Draco saindo e caminhando pela rua com os livros na mão e um celular.

'- Procurando alguém?' – Gui gritou chamando a atenção do menino.

Draco parou e olhou para o carro, não reconhecendo o loiro.

'- Irmão mais velho de Gina. Willian Guilherme Arthur Weasley, ou só Gui. Prazer.'

'- Prazer.' – disse Draco se dirigindo ao carro e olhando para Gina no banco da frente, sem reação.

'- Entra.' – Gui disse e nem precisou pedir duas vezes.

Com Draco no banco de trás e Gina na frente sem reação, Gui deu a partida no carro, indo em direção ao seu apartamento.

'- Oi, eu gostaria de pedir duas pizzas, uma de mussarela e uma de calabresa, pode ser? Anota o endereço...' – Gui ia dizendo no celular no silêncio mórbido do carro.

Quando chegaram no apartamento, Gui se jogou no sofá e disse:

'- A casa é de vocês. É bom estar em família. Ah, já avisei a mamãe que ia pegar você, Gina. E já liguei pra secretária do seu pai, Draco. Então relaxem, Já já as pizzas chegam.'

'- Estar em família?' – Draco disse.

Gina se jogou na poltrona.

'- Então era isso? Você me trouxe aqui pra contarmos a história pra ele? Todos os irmãos sabendo a verdade? Que lindo! E aquele papo de "não se aproximar, blá blá blá"?'

'- Eu andei pensando a respeito e hoje de manhã fiz algumas investigações.'

'- Investigações?'

'- Isso. Você acha que eu tenho um emprego púlblico e que estou abrindo o meu próprio negócio agora né? Foi o que eu te disse. Errado. Eu menti. Eu invisto na bolsa desde os meus 15 anos. Fiz algum dinheiro, comprei uma loja em campinas quando tinha 18 anos e hoje tenho 20 lojas na cidade. Dei certo como empreendedor. Esse sangue deve mesmo atrair dinheiro.'

'- Por que mentiu?'

'- Por que todos viraram a cara pra mim quando souberam a verdade. Não queria que se aproximassem por interesse. E você sabe, Gina, que nossos irmãos só estão com o vovô porque lhes é interessante. Fantoches. Por mais que sejam gente boa, não passam de fantoches nas mãos dele. Isso é fato.'

'- E porque incluir o Draco nisso?'

'- Por que eu andei pensando. Não é justo. Não posso jogar só do seu lado. Draco também precisa saber a verdade e vocês precisam decidir isso juntos.'

'- É... preciso saber mesmo a verdade. A começar pela história do "todos os irmãos" e do "estamos em família". O que está acontecendo?'

'- Senta Draco.' – Gui disse lhe apontando a poltrona. – 'Hora de destruir o seu conto de fadas.'

**22**

**Draco**

Draco ouviu tudo sem emitir um único som.

No final, silêncio.

'- Draco, fala alguma coisa.' – disse Gina preocupada.

'- Eu tenho um irmão... que é irmão da minha mulher... O que querem que eu diga?'

'- Que história é essa de sua mulher?' – disse Gina.

'- Gina, eu gostaria de conversar a sós com você sobre isso.'

'- Ótimo, era isso que eu queria. Vocês precisam discutir o que fazer sozinhos. Já está bem claro que um gosta do outro e que as duas famílias vão se opôr até o fim, direta ou indiretamente. Pensem bem e não saiam daqui sem decidir o que fazer.'

'- Eu tenho que trabalhar. Não tenho a tarde toda.' – disse Gina.

'- Tem sim. Comprei sua loja faz uma semana. Eu sou seu patrão agora: dono da loja e herdeiro da rede. Bem, com o Gui.' – disse Draco.

'- Não quero nada do Lúcio. É tudo seu. Quero mais é que ele se dane.' – Gui comentou.

'- Eu realmente tenho que ir.'

'- Não tem não. Você não vai tomar essa decisão sozinha. Vamos pra um lugar mais reservado. Obrigado Gui.' – Draco ia indo até a porta.

'- Não senhor.' – Gui disse mostrando a chave. '- Não vou deixar vocês saírem desse apartamento antes de resolverem o que fazer. E não se esqueçam que eu sou aliado de vocês para o que decidirem. Tem um quarto vago aqui. Se tranquem lá se quiserem privacidade pra conversar. O mesmo que você dormiu, Gina.'

Gina acenou que sim com a cabeça e foi na frente.

'- Draco?' – Gui chamou e Draco foi até ele.

'- Convença-a a ficar com você. Eu não sei se eu tô fazendo besteira mas... assim que eu te vi aqui... você se parece demais comigo. O vovô... ele não é tão bom quando aparenta. Protege ela. Protege de todos. Dos Hegyi, dos Weasleys e até mesmo dos Malfoys.' – ele disse baixinho – 'Se você falhar, eu pego ela pra mim. Não vou deixar ninguém que não mereça encostar um dedo nessa menina. Confio em você.'

'- Seu maluco, ela é sua irmã!' – Draco disse com cara de deboche.

'- E eu amo ela desde que ela nasceu e eu vi aquela coisinha ruivinha nos meus braços. Posso ser seu aliado, mas também posso ser seu rival. Então fica esperto porque se você falhar comigo, nunca vai saber de que lado eu estou jogando.'

Draco olhou sério para o seu novo irmão.

'- Você é mesmo um Malfoy. Ataca quando acuado. Joga sujo se preciso. Tem facilidade pra fazer dinheiro. Chantageia. E odeia perder.'

'- Esqueceu de dizer que eu sou lindo. Tenho qualquer mulher que eu queira aos meus pés.' – Gui disse sério.

'- Bem vindo á família.' – disse Draco apertando a mão do irmão e sorrindo. – 'Não vou deixar a Gina. Não importa quanto tempo leve. Ela vai ser minha.'

'- Tem camisinha na cômoda da direita se precisar. Use. Porque se você fizer com a Gina o que seu pai fez com a minha mãe, eu te mato.'

'- É bom ter outro Malfoy na família... você é igualzinho a mim.'

'- Não Draco... você que é igualzinho a mim.'

'- Não nos incomode.' – Draco disse enquanto ia em direção ao quarto.

Gui deu um meio sorriso, bem Malfoy.

-----------

Entrou e trancou a porta. Gina estava sentada na beirada da cama.

'- Gina... eu não sei por onde começar.'

'- Pode começar me dizendo se está feliz por ter um irmão. Não ser o único herdeiro e coisa e tal, se bem que eu duvido que o Gui queira alguma coisa de vocês.'

'- Estou muito feliz por ter um irmão. Ele é parecido comigo. Gosto do modo como ele pensa. Bem... bem Malfoy.'

'- Ele sempre foi meio diferente dos meus irmãos... mas... saiu de casa muito cedo, eu ainda era muito criança.'

'- Pelo menos agora vamos ter um tempo juntos. Nós dois... com ele...'

'- É.'

Silêncio.

'- Gina, vamos logo ao que interessa, o que você vai fazer agora?'

'- Não sei bem, Draco. De repente eu descubro que toda a sorte que sempre tive me foi propiciada pelo meu avô e que ele planeja acabar com ela se eu não fizer o que ele me diz... Eu não concordo com ele, mas sei que ele tem seus motivos. Bons motivos afinal, pra me querer longe dos Malfoys. Afinal, seu papai engravidou minha mãe e fugiu. '

'- Ainda bem, porque senão nem eu nem você estaríamos aqui.'

'- Colocação sem noção, mas válida.'

'-E então Gina... vai me deixar pra se vender pelo dinheiro e influência do seu avô?'

'- Draco... não coloque as coisas desse jeito.'

'- De que jeito você quer que eu coloque? Eu gosto do Rony, mas ele já foi completamente influenciado pelo seu avô. Ou talvez comprado por ele.'

'- Ou talvez ele tenha entendido os motivos do meu avô melhor do que eu.'

'- Então essa é a sua decisão?'

'- Não! Quer parar de me pressionar e me deixar falar?'

'- Diga.'

'- Em primeiro lugar, o que eu vou perder ou ganhar com essa decisão. Porque você sabe Draco, que eu gosto de você. Mas você não me deu nenhuma posição.' – Gina falou ficando vermelha logo em seguida.

"_Ah, não... eu não disse isso."_ – pensou olhando pra baixo pra tentar esconder a vermelhidão que ela sabia que estava no seu rosto.

'- O que você quer que eu diga, Gina?' – Draco disse meio que rindo com a vergonha da menina... ela era mesmo linda – 'Eu sou apaixonado por você. Desde o primeiro momento, eu acho. Mas a ChocoShow me prende. Eu não posso te dar nada de mim enquanto eu não me libertar dela. Mas eu te juro que se você souber esperar...' – ele disse se sentando na borda da cama, ao lado dela. – ' eu posso te dar o mundo. Eu juro.'

'- Palavras lindas, Draco. Mas nada práticas. Eu não sei o que vou fazer! Eu tenho esse emprego que nem paga metade da minha escola. Mês que vem vai cair a próxima mensalidade e eu ainda não sei como conseguir esse dinheiro. Eu... Eu não sei... Eu preciso de ajuda. Mas não quero que essa ajuda me venha em troca de aceitar todas as condições do meu avô. De me afastar de você e... aceitar uma outra pessoa que ele escolher. Eu... eu não sei. Já pensei até... Aff, não vou dizer isso.'

'- Fala. Já que você tá desabafando, fala.'

'- Pra quê? Você nunca passou por isso, Draco. Não deve fazer idéia do que é depender dos outros, não conseguir um bom emprego, se virar pra pagar suas dívidas. Eu só tenho 16 anos e tenho que me virar pra conseguir estudar em uma boa escola. Eu tive que crescer em 6 meses o que eu não cresci uma vida inteira. E ainda tô crescendo! Eu... não sei o que fazer...'

'- O que você pensou em fazer?'

'- Me leiloar... isso me daria pelo menos mais um ou dois anos de estudo. O suficiente pra terminar o médio.'

'- Eu nunca deixaria a minha mulher fazer isso.'

'- Desculpa Draco. Eu quero muito ficar com você. Mas não dá! Eu sei que suas intenções são boas, mas eu não tenho todos esses anos. E depois, ta todo mundo contra a gente. Pra você pode ser fácil ir contra todo mundo. Mas pra mim... é difícil. Eu me sinto presa, como uma marionete com mil fios porque eu me viro, mas preciso de ajuda e não tenho a quem recorrer.'

'- Essa é a sua decisão? Se vender pra ele? Ou pra qualquer maluco na internet?'

'- Eu não disse isso.'

'- Disse sim! O que você quer, Gina? Quer que eu pague seus estudos? Quer que eu aumente seu salário pra você pagar? Quer que eu compre você pela internet? EU NÃO VOU PERDER VOCÊ!'

'- Draco pára... ta me assustando.' – Gina se jogou contra o travesseiro atrás dela.

Draco levantou-se e deu a volta na, chegando do outro lado na altura do se u rosto. Tirou uma mexa vermelha da frente da face dela.

'- Não quero que você me dê dinheiro algum que não seja justo. Eu nunca recebi migalhas de ninguém e vai continuar sendo assim. Nem do meu avô, nem de você, nem de ninguém!'

'- Sua ruivinha maluca! Não se entregue pro seu avô e nem pense em se vender na internet! Espera mais uma semana. É tudo que eu te peço.'

'- Uma semana...'

'- Uma semana. E não ouse se afastar de mim.'

'- Se afastar, Draco? A GENTE NÃO TÁ JUNTO, ESQUECEU?' – ela se levantou já sem esconder a raiva e as lágrimas que brilhavam, prontas para cair.

'- Não... não esqueci. E não acho isso justo. Por isso mesmo eu não quero te prender agora se a gente vai ser obrigado a se separar na frente. Quando eu ficar com você, Gina, quero que seja para sempre.'

'- Jura?'

'- Juro.'

'- Uma semana?'

'- Uma semana. Você vai ver. Eu tenho um plano... eu vou te ajudar bem debaixo do nariz de todo mundo e ninguém vai poder dizer um A porque vai ser tudo legal. Afinal, eu estou preso á ChocoShow, mas ela está sujeita á mim. Eu dobro quem for pra conseguir o que eu quero. E nesse momento... eu quero você.'

Gina sorriu e Draco foi até ela e deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

As mãos de Gina pousavam na cintura dele e as dele ficavam na cabeça, nuca e costas dela. Passando depois por debaixo da camisa, abrindo o feixo do sutiã.

O beijo foi esquentando e aos poucos eles caminharam para a cama, caindo sobre ela e beijando-se loucamente.

As mãos de Gina, já não tão mais educadas, passeavam por todo o tórax de Draco, já por baixo da camisa, enquanto as deles já desciam para o bumbum de Gina sobre a calça. Os corpos se apertando e as pernas roçando uma na outra.

As camisas tombaram ao chão e Draco já beijava livremente todo o colo de Gina, fazendo pequenas sucções em seus seios.

Foi quando Gina caiu na real.

'- O que... mas... Draco, pára. O que nós estamos fazendo... pára.'

Draco parou olhando nos olhos dela e sorriu.

'- Entendeu, Gina? Entendeu o que acontece entre a gente? É assim que você me deixa! Completamente louco, decontrolado...' – parou e sorriu mais uma vez, apontando para si mesmo – 'Promete pra mim. Promete que você nunca vai deixar de me amar.'

'- Pedindo assim eu te prometo o mundo.' – ela disse sorrindo. Os olhos cheios de amor. Antes de beijarem-se novamente.

-------------------------------

**Aê!!!**

Pra quem me pediu um beijo dos dois, até que a coisa evoluiu, hein?!

Gosto de Draco/Gina assim, explosivo, paixão avassaladora.

Finalmente perderam a vergonha um do outro e começaram a conversar abertamente.

No(s) próximo(s) capítulo(s):

A conversa do Draco com seus pais

A abertura do concurso da ChocoShow

Gina conversando com a sua mãe

Gina numa conversa descontraída com Luna e Collin...

Os outros lados da história. Quem foi o vilão e quem foi o mocinho? E onde anda a Emiko?

E a pergunta que não quer calar: eles... uiuiui... hehehe???

Um super beijo!

**.::Nathoca Malfoy::. **

(gente, como eu consigo escrever essas coisas sem noção...?)


	12. 23, 24, 25, 26 e 27

**23**

**Lúcio**

'- Olá Draco!' – seu pai recebeu-o com um sorriso, assim que ele abriu a porta.

Só pra variar, seu pai estava sentado na frente do micro, trabalhando.

Draco fechou a porta atrás de si.

'- Preciso conversar.'

'- É sobre a Gina?'

'- Também. O que será que as meninas Hegyi têem, para tirarem os Malfoys de si?'

Lúcio tirou os olhos do computador e olhou sério para o filho.

'- Sim, pai. É sobre ele que quero falar. Meu irmão. Por que você nunca me contou que eu tinha um irmão mais velho? A mamãe sabe disso?'

Lúcio desligou o computador. Respirou fundo e olhou para o filho.

'- Então você já sabe?'

'- Já. É por isso que a mamãe não me queria perto dos Weasleys? Ela roubou você da Molly? O que foi que aconteceu?'

'- Você já sabe... Por quê pergunta?'

'- Não. O que sei são os fatos. Queria ouvir a sua versão. E pretendo ouvir outras versões também.'

'- Draco, antes de mais nada, não me julgue. Eu era novo... se fosse hoje... eu cometi muitos erros.'

'- Não chame o Gui de erro. Você não deve saber quase nada sobre ele.'

'- Claro que sei... Você acha que o abandonei completamente? Eu me afastei de Molly. Tive que o fazer. Mas nunca abandonei meu filho. Nunca! Sempre fazendo as coisas sem que ele soubesse, ajudando com um coisa, ou com outra... Fui eu quem colocou um senhor perto dele outro dia, quando ele estava voltando da escola e o ensinou a comprar ações na bolsa. Ele ganhou um bom dinheiro. Tinha faro pra coisa... Quando ele se emancipou e saiu de casa aos 16 anos, sua Gina ainda era uma menina, assim como você, fui eu quem o ajudou pra que ele achasse uma casa descente. E novamente ele me surpreendeu quando comprou uma filial da ChocoShow. Foi uma das primeiras que nós abrimos, Draco. Como eu me orgulhei dele.'

Lúcio estava quase chorando nesse momento.

'- Me conte, pai. O que aconteceu?'

Lúcio respirou fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas.

'- Draco... Eu amava a Molly. Mas na época... aliás, ainda acontece hoje, os casamentos eram marcados por conveniência. Meu pai tinha negócios com o pai de Narcisa. E eles queriam manter em família. O capital para a ChocoShow... veio do dote de Cissa. Nessa época, Willian Heghy estava passando por maus momentos. Meu pai não quis arriscar e eu... eu fui idiota o suficiente para aceitar tudo quieto. Eu deixei Molly. Disse que ajudaria a criar o meu filho, mas não poderia me casar com ela. Ela... ela me deu um tapa na cara e disse que eu engolisse minhas esmolas. Foi um tapa merecido. Dói até hoje.'

'- E a mamãe?'

'- Sua mãe se casou comigo obrigada também. Mas isso não quer dizer que hoje não somos felizes. Nós não nos olhávamos na cara por muito tempo... Mas você chegou, Draco. Você é nossa luz. Você nos uniu mais do que qualquer casamento, mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu aprendi a amar a sua mãe e hoje eu sei que ela é a mulher perfeita pra mim... É por isso, Draco, que quando a sua mãe começou a querer empurrar você pra Chang, eu fiquei de lado. Eu admirei sua coragem em negar e secretamente eu te apoiei.'

'- No seu caso, pai, tinha a felicidade dos seus pais em jogo. Você se sacrificou por eles. Pelos negócios da família, assim como a mamãe, certo?'

'- Foi. Mas se fosse hoje, eu tenho certeza que lutaríamos juntos. E pra sua mãe, foi ainda mais complicado... a amizade dela com a Molly... se casando com o homem que destruiu a vida da amiga dela.'

'- Você não destruiu a vida de ninguém.'

'- Destruí. Molly foi expulsa de casa e se casou com o motorista. Um moleque. Eles passaram por alguns apuros por um bom tempo.'

'- Ela se casou pra dar um pai pro seu filho.'

'- Draco, eu já disse... na época as coisas iam mal e eu não tinha muita escolha. Você sabe bem que quem levantou essa empresa foi você, meu gêniozinho do marketing.'

'- Então foi uma questão de escolha? Você escolheu abandonar sua mulher e seu filho por conveniência? Eu entendo que a felicidade de seus pais estava em jogo mas... eles mereciam tal felicidade? Se eles sacrificam um filho para a felicidade deles mesmos, não merecem.'

'- Ninguém pensava assim antigamente, Draco. Não no meio em que vivemos. Não vê sua mãe? Ela tenta reproduzir o quê viveu. Nós apenas... aceitamos quietos o que nossos pais diziam ser o certo para nós dois.'

Draco respirou fundo.

'- Tem vontade de conhecê-lo? De falar com ele?'

'- Tenho... mas também tenho medo. Medo dele me odiar.'

'- Se não enfrentar esse medo, e enfrentá-lo, nunca vai poder abraçar seu próprio filho. Ele é um Malfoy, pai. Um verdadeiro Malfoy: na aparência, no modo de pensar e de agir. Ele é incrível.'

Dizendo isso, Draco tirou uma foto do bolso. Era ele e Gui, sentados no sofá, abraçados e sorrindo.

'- Foi a Gina que bateu, ela disse que eu deveria guardar comigo mas... tirei essa cópia pra você. Pode guardar na gaveta junto com a outra.'

Lúcio sorriu pegando a foto, as lágrimas já caindo.

'- Obrigado.'

'- Por nada, pai.'

**24**

**Rony**

'-Gina, precisamos conversar.'

Diz Rony entrando no quarto de Gina e fechando a porta atrás de si.

'- Não tenho absolutamente nada porá falar com você.'

'- Claro que tem! Desde quando eu deixei de ser seu irmão favorito? Você me adorava até conhecer aquele Malfoy! E depois me trocou de vez quando aquele outro Malfoy disfarçado de Weasley resolveu se mostrar!'

'- Os Malfoys não tem nada a ver com isso. Nem o Draco, nem o Gui! E pára de chamar o nosso irmão de "disfarçado de Weasley" porque o único que não dá as caras aqui é você. Seu falso! Mentiroso! Cai fora do meu quarto agora!'

'- Eu? Mentiroso? Tem idéia do que você ta falando?'

'- Seu duas caras! Vendido! Viveu a vida toda com o Gui e depois que o vovô abana umas notas na sua frente você se vende! Nessas horas, eu tenho nojo de ser uma Hegyi!'

'-Você não faz idéia do que está em jogo, não é mesmo? Você tenta ser independente, mas a verdade é que viveu e ainda vive protegida por todos. Cala a boca, Ginevra. Senta aí e fica quieta que eu vou te dar um banho de realidade e abalar esse seu mundinho cor de rosa!'

'- Nada do que você me disser vai me parar de ver você como um vendido!'

Rony respirou fundo.

'- Cala a boca e me deixa falar Malfoy!'

Gina em instantes passou de raivosa a espantada.

'- Mas o que diabos...'

'- Esculta Gi, eu também amo o Gui e não concordo com o ponto de vista do vovô, porém... se eu me unir a ele, eu tenho a segurança de que eu preciso pra poder pedir a mão da Hermione. Você sabe que eu sou louco por ela e infelizmente, nesse círculo a que ela pertence, o dinheiro vale muito mais do que qualquer sentimento. Ela gosta de mim, você sabe disso. Porque acha que a gente não namora, então? Porque ela ta adiando o inevitável. Se ela mostrar para os pais que está pronta pra um relacionamento, eles começam a procurar um noivo pra ela. E vence... quem tiver mais dinheiro.'

'- Bobagem.'

'-Bobagem? Suas amigas nunca comentaram nada com você? Olhe a Fleur, a Gabrielle, praticamente foram criadas para arrumar um bom casamento. A Luna mesmo, sua amiga... Quer exemplos mais próximos? Não está vendo o desespero da mãe da Cho pra empurrar ela pro Draco? Porque será? Porque ele é um Malfoy!!! Eu tenho é dó da Cho porque agora que ela viu que não vai conseguir os Malfoys, deve ta empurrando a filha pra qualquer um que tiver um pouco de dinheiro, que possa cuidar da firma de cosméticos deles.'

'-É um caso á parte! Ninguém mais age assim nos dias de hoje!'

'- O Lúcio casou com a Narcisa porque a família da Narcisa ajudou com a pequena fábrica de chocolates que estava na beira da falência. A Narcisa amava o James. O pai da Cissa pegou ela com o James e tratou de casá-la logo com um homem que tinha "chances de futuro" e investiu no Lúcio. O pai do Harry, James Potter, era um pobre coitado. É até hoje.'

'-Narcisa... amava James Potter?'

'- E a mamãe... a mamãe tinha dinheiro, mas quando o vovô soube que ela estava grávida, expulsou-a de casa com uma mão na frente e outra atrás. Não era vantajoso para os Malfoys casarem o único filho com uma coitada. O que você acha que eles escolheram? Foi por isso que ele abandonou a mamãe!'

Gina apenas olhava para Rony... chocada e abismada com tudo que ouvia. Nunca tinha passado pela sua cabeça que a história fosse tão profunda.

'- E a Emiko? Claro, a Emiko! A Emiko é a amiga falsa da mamãe. Conspirou o tempo todo contra ela. Sabe-se lá o que ela disse á Cissa, mas elas não se falam por anos... Acho que o fato dela ter casado com Lúcio, mesmo que obrigada, ajudou um pouco. Quer que eu conte mais? A tia Lúcia... casou forçada com um político. Ela não gosta dele até hoje, já ouvi a mamãe conversando com ela. Já imaginou, Gina, se deitar com um cara que você não ama, só por obrigação? Um cara mais velho, que te usa, que faz um filho em você... É isso que a tia Lúcia vive. Por isso ela vive pra Luna, por isso ela faz tudo pela Luna e pela gente quando pode. A Luna é a vida dela.'

'- Isso tudo é verdade?' – Gina já estava quase chorando... não é possível que tudo seja verdade.

'- É Gina, infelizmente. Não vou dizer que tudo vai se repetir. Nem que os Potter, ou a mamãe e o papai, ou os Malfoys não são felizes hoje. O que eu quero que você entenda, é que as coisas podiam ser diferentes. E eu... eu não quero correr o risco de perder a Mione.'

'- Então esses foram os seus motivos? A Mione? E os dos nossos irmãos?'

'- Aí é com eles. Isso é o que me move, a esperança de ficar com a Mione, de ter um futuro ao lado dela. Eu sou homem, Gina. As coisas são um pouco mais difíceis pra mim, então... não me julgue.'

'- Rony... posso ficar um pouco sozinha, por favor?'

'- Claro. Afinal o quarto é seu.'

Foi a última coisa que Rony disse antes de sair do quarto e fechar a porta.

**25**

**Molly**

'- Gina, porque não desceu pra jantar?' – Molly perguntou com uma bandeja com snacks, enquanto entrava no quarto escuro da filha.

'- Pensando... aconteceram muitas coisas hoje. Coisas demais pra um dia só.'

'- Você pode me contar?'

'- Posso, se você prometer ouvir como amiga.'

'- Prometo.'

'- O Vovô falou comigo hoje. Ele me contou que o Gui é filho do Lúcio. Me disse que sempre me ajudou... a todos nós, só que sem percebermos. Falou que o Gui era um bastardo! Falou pra eu me afastar do Draco e falou até que arranjava outra pessoa pra mim! Absurdo!'

'- Então... ele falou com você... Você era a única que faltava. Ele já falou com seus irmãos, você sabe.'

'- Sei... o Rony aceitou ficar ao lado dele. E eu acho que os outros também.'

'- Gina... é meu pai, mas... eu vou te dar o conselho que eu dei pra todos os seus irmãos: Ele é manipulador. Toma cuidado. Cuidado pra não cair no jogo dele. Ele vai oferecer os seus mais profundos sonhos. É tudo aparência, capricho. Mas não vou julgar a sua escolha. A vida é feita de escolhas. Eu escolhi me entregar ao Lúcio. Eu escolhi levar a gravidez adiante, sozinha. Eu escolhi me afastar do Lúcio quando ele me procurou pra me ajudar com o Gui e... eu escolhi aceitar a ajuda do seu pai. Nossas escolhas ditam os nossos caminhos. Ninguém deve fazer a sua escolha. E mesmo que te mostrem apenas um caminho, aceitar a situação ou se rebelar contra ela... No final, é tudo uma escolha sua.'

'- O Gui decidiu contar pro Draco também. E... ele tá loiro, não sei se você já viu.'

'- Ai Gui... isso é coisa do seu pai que morria de ciúmes porque quanto mais o Gui crescia, mais ele se parecia com o Lúcio. Seu pai inventou de tingir o cabelo do menino quando ele tinha só quatro anos... O próprio Gui demorou pra perceber que o cabelo não era ruivo!' – Molly contou rindo.

'- Mas o papai criou o Gui como se fosse filho dele, não foi?'

'- Ele tentou Gina... mas nunca foi a mesma coisa. Foi um dos motivos do Gui ter saído de casa tão cedo. Ele descobriu que não era filho do seu pai. Nesse mesmo momento, ele começou a usar outra pessoa maior de idade pra aplicar na bolsa e estava praticamente dobrando todas as suas economias. Ele pediu emancipação e seu pai disse que se o emancipasse, ele teria que sair de casa.'

'- E o Gui saiu.'

'- É, saiu. E conseguiu se dar muito bem.'

'- É mesmo um Malfoy, que nem o Draco disse.'

'- Como assim?'

'- Escutei uma conversa do Draco com o Gui, eles não sabiam que eu tava ouvindo. E o Draco falou algo assim pro Gui: _"Você é mesmo um Malfoy! Joga sujo quando necessário, ataca quando acuado, chantageia, odeia perder, tem facilidade pra fazer dinheiro."_ E o Gui completou: _"Esqueceu de dizer que sou lindo e gostoso, nenhuma mulher resiste a mim"._ Eu me segurei pra não rir, foi muito engraçado ver os dois falando isso.'

'- Eles não mentiram, Gi. Por favor, tome cuidado com os Malfoys. Tome cuidado com o seu Draco. Eu sei que você ama ele e não vou pedir pra você se afastar, mas... tome cuidado.'

'- Mãe... o Draco não é mal. Hoje mesmo... ele disse que eu era mulher pra ele, que ele ia lutar por mim.'

'- Eu não duvido dos sentimentos dele, filha. Mas... eu já ouvi isso de um Malfoy. Estão todos tentando te proteger. Quando você era só amiga dele, a gente só observou. Mas... você se apaixonou por ele. Nós temos medo. Medo que aconteça com você o que aconteceu comigo.'

'- Mãe... eu... ainda não dormi com o Draco.'

'- Ainda?'

'- É... que eu queria contar mas não sei...'

'- Conta. Eu estou te ouvindo como amiga. Não vou te repreender. Vou só te aconselhar.'

'- Eu e o Draco... nós nos beijamos e... demos uns bons amassos... mas... não houve finalmentes, não passou disso.'

'- Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso mas... Filha, amasso não engravida! Enquanto você ficar nos amassos... Olha, se for para o próximo passo, camisinha, tá?! E você sabe que se ele ejacular perto você pode engravidar mesmo sem penetração, não sabe?'

Gina respondeu meio que roxa de vergonha.

'- Sei.'

'- Ai Gina, eu vou dormir antes que eu grite! Eu devia ter te colocado num internato de freiras!'

'- Mãe! A senhora prometeu!'

'- É, eu prometi! Mas cuidado! Pelo amor de Deus! Um filho muda completamente a vida da gente!'

'- Obrigada mãe. Mas... só mais uma coisa. O Lúcio e você...'

'- Gina, eu só contei essa história para o Gui. E eu duvido que ele vá repeti-la.'

'- Mas mãe...'

'- Gina. Pra você eu posso dizer porque eu não vou contar: é doloroso demais. Eu não quero reviver tudo isso denovo.'

'- Por tudo que você passou?'

'- Não... pelo Lúcio.'

'- Você ainda o ama?'

'- De uma maneira diferente... mas o nosso primeiro amor, Gina; é mágico! Por mais cafajeste que ele tenha sido comigo, se vendendo para os Black... Ainda existe algo.'

'- E se ele quisesse que vocês dois se divorciassem e se casassem?'

'- Eu não aceitaria e nem ele. Nós temos nossas vidas. Pessoas importantes ao nosso lado, nossos filhos. Não se joga uma vida inteira pela alto. Nós tivemos nossas chances, fizemos nossas escolhas. Essa é a nossa vida. O passado existe, mas é passado.'

'- Entendo.'

'- Agora coma alguma coisa e vá dormir, Gina! Amanhã você tem aula e depois trabalho. Já faltou no serviço hoje! E eu tenho novidades pra você: consegui fazer umas horas extras á mais esse mês. Juntando com o seu salário, dá pra pagar mais uma mensalidade da sua escola. Que acha?'

Gina pulou no pescoço da mãe.

'- Obrigada mãe.'

Molly saiu do quarto de Gina, deixando a bandeja e fechando a porta.

**26**

**Luna, Collin e o Concurso da ChocoShow**

'- Ai professor chato! Segurou a gente por mais de meia hora!' – Luna saiu comentando da última aula do dia.

'- Luna, desculpa, tenho que correr. Só tenho 20 minutos pra almoçar, colocar meu uniforme e sair pro serviço.'

'- Ou seja, não vai almoçar, vai comer qualquer porcaria e vai aparecer toda de qualquer jeito pro "loirão" como diz o Collin.'

'-Pérai, onde vocês vão com tanta pressa? Pensei que não iam aparecer mais, já tava quase indo embora!' – Diz Collin correndo atrás das duas.

'- Três sanduíches naturais e três sucos de lata por favor.' – Luna pede na lanchonete da escola.

Gina devora o lanche na velocidade da luz enquanto Luna conta pra Collin o que tava acontecendo.

'- Quê? Primeiro dia com o chefe loirão bonitão e você aí de qualquer jeito?' – Collin diz indignado.

'- Ela não teve culpa.' – Luna defende Gina que só mexia a cabeça de boca cheia.

'- Pára de comer esse sanduíche agora e vai se trocar já!' – Collin puxou Gina fazendo-a largar meio sanduíche e meia lata de suco sobre a mesinha. O dele e o de Luna também foram deixados de lado, com duas mordidas cada. (Motainai...)

Collin praticamente lançou Gina no banheiro com Luna correndo atrás.

Gina se trocou na velocidade da luz e em 5 minutos, já estava pronta e com o cabelo preso. Luna ia fazendo uma maquiagem pelo caminho... ou tentando...

Com a mochila nas costas, correu atrás do ônibus que ia perdendo (só pra variar), batendo na lataria e fazendo um escarcéu.

Chegou na loja 15 minutos atrasada.

Draco estava dentro da loja e olhou para o relógio assim que ela entrou.

'- Você tem quinze minutos de hora extra hoje, Weasley.'

'- Desculpe.'

'- Qual é a desculpa para o seu atraso?'

'- O professor me segurou.'

'- Por quê?'

'- Porque eu não tava conseguindo resolver um exercício.'

'- Matemática?'

'- Física.'

'- Resolveu o exercício?'

'- Resolvi.'

'- Atraso justificado. E estude mais da próxima vez! Entendido, senhorita Weasley?'

'- Sim, senhor Malfoy.'

Draco entrou sério no escritório e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Daniele, uma colega de serviço de Gina, se aproximou.

'- Mas que diabos foi isso? Ai, a gente vai sofrer! O Malfoy é muito bravo!'

'- A Vanessa disse que ele fez uma oferta irrecusável pela loja e que ele não costuma administrar lojas. Esquisito.' – disse Mariza, outra colega de Gina.

'- Ai... ele é tão lindo! Mas é tão bravo!' – disse Aline se aproximando do grupo.

Gina ficou calada.

'- Diz alguma coisa, Gina! O que achou dele?'

'- Do Draco?'

'- Que intimidade é essa? Ele não deixa ninguém chamá-lo de Draco. Já conhecia ele?' – disse Danielle.

'- Estudo com ele em Hogwarts. E ele não é assim... ele só... não mistura assuntos pessoais com trabalho.'

'- Assuntos pessoais? Ai não! Não vai me dizer que VOCÊ é o motivo dele estar aqui?' – disse Mariza sorrindo com os olhos.

'- A Gininha pegou um peixão! ' – disse Aline com a mão na boca.

'- Quem me dera.' – Gina desconversou.

'- Posso saber que algazarra é essa? Estou tentando trabalhar aqui dentro! Tenho outras coisas pra fazer além de ficar cuidando de uma loja!' – Draco apareceu do escritório zangado.

'- Desculpe, senhor Malfoy.' – todas disseram.

'- Senhorita Weasley, pode vir aqui um momento, por favor?'

Gina entrou no escritório e assim que fechou a porta, Draco jogou-a contra a parede e deu um beijão daqueles de tirar o fôlego.

'- Me desculpe ter sido rude. Eu dirijo a ChocoShow com mão de ferro e aplico isso a tudo que esteja relacionado a trabalho.'

'- Entendo. Não vou me atrasar mais.'

'- Não é isso... é que... eu não quero te assustar. Você é a alma da ChocoShow, eu já te disse isso. É a minha mulher. Não quero que pense que vou te tratar assim pra sempre.'

'- Nunca vou pensar isso de você. Juro.'

Gina sorriu pra ele e nesse momento ele soube, que ela o seguiria para onde ele fosse. E ela também sabia.

'- Te amo.'

'- Eu também.'

**27**

**Fleur**

'- Fleur, tenho ótimas notícias pra você ma petit.' – disse Madeline, a madastra de Fleur.

'- O que seria Madeline?' – Fleur perguntou animada.

Fleur adorava sua madastra. Seu pai casou denovo quando Fleur tinha 14 anos, 5 anos depois de sua mãe ter falecido. Madeline tinha ajudado a criar Fleur e Gabrielle e era uma ótima conselheira e amiga... além de ajudá-la a conseguir as coisas com o pai.

'-Eu e seu pai começamos a procurar um noivo pra você!'

A felicidade de Fleur acabou raidinho e seu semblante de felicidade passou para indignação.

'- Mas Madeline... Vocês me prometeram que eu ia terminar a faculdade primeiro!'

'- E você vai, ma petit. Por isso eu disse um noivo, não um marido.'

Fleur respirou fundo. Não adiantava se opor. Ela já sabia que ia ser assim e no fundo não discordava... mas ao menos, queria discutir quem era e dar sua opinião. E essa oportunidade, ela não ia perder. Afinal, era a sua vida. Por isso, não podia discutir com Madeline... nem com seu pai.

'- Por que a pressa?'

'- Olhe pra você. Educada para ser uma dama, no ápice de sua juventude em alguns anos... É muito mais fácil arranjar um marido agora. E um ótimo marido!'

'- Mas... e se eu não gostar dele?'

'- Ma petit... basta que ele goste de você e você terá o mundo em suas mãos. Você é simplesmente perfeita! Olhe só esses olhos... e esses cabelos! Você é um anjo, cherry! Vai conseguir tudo na vida!'

'- Eu... vou sair!'

'- Não se zangue, ma petit! Você sabia que a hora chegaria, não sabia? Se ele não agradá-la em nada, sabe que podemos conversar.'

'- Sim, eu sei Madeline. Já tem alguém em mente?'

'- Ainda não... conversamos esses dias e vamos começar a procurar.'

'- Por favor que seja jovem! Não quero virar enfermeira de um velho babão! E se eu não gostar dele em nada, não vou aceitar. E vou terminar o noivado quando eu quiser! Ninguém vai me prender a alguém que eu não quiser.'

'- Tudo a seu tempo, ma petit! Não se revolte antes da hora, certo?'

'- Certo. Com sua licença.' – Fleur disse saindo.

Saiu de casa arrasada. Caminhando sem rumo, parou na frente da casa do Collin, um de seus melhores amigos.

'- Migaaaaaaaaa! Que caminhão te atropelou?' – disse Collin abrindo o portão ao ver o estado da amiga.

'- Ai Collin, nem sei o que eu tô fazendo aqui! Sempre fui tão forte e hoje estou... arrasada! E o pior ainda está por vir!'

'- Diz miga. Que houve?'

'- Minha madastra... acabou de me dar a notícia que ela e meu pai vão começar a procurar...'

'- Ah não...'

'- Ah sim... Collin, que que eu faço?'

'- Ai miga, te juro que se eu gostasse da fruta, eu era o primeiro da fila! Você é lida e inteligente, vai poder escolher a dedo!'

'- Eu não né! Meus pai e minha madastra.'

'- Olha, eu confiaria no senso da sua madastra. Ela ficou com seu pai que é uma figuraça! Um coroa enxuto gatão e cheio da bufunfa! Até eu dava pra ele!'

'- Collin!!! É meu pai!!!'

'- Olha, confia nela. Ela é boa gente, sabe disso.'

'- Sei. Mas não posso deixar de ficar apreensiva.'

'- Sabe o que isso pede? Festa das meninas!'

'- Mas você não é menina!'

'- Sou meio menina, já vale! Vou falar pra minha mãe! Pegue seu pijama e venha pra cá. Amanhã vamos para a aula todas juntas. Que tal?'

'- Ai Collin!'

'- Vamos comer sorvete aos montes, falar mal dos meninos e contar segredos! Que tal?'

'- Te adoro, Collin!'

'- Eu sei, miga!'

'- Eu trago o sorvete! Você se vira com os colchonetes e os filmes! Você tem faro para romances com gatões!'

'- Ai... a-do-ro comédia romântica!' – Collin disse desmunhecando total.

'- Vamos rir da vida enquanto podemos!'

'- Quê isso miga! Vamos rir da vida sempre!'

Fleur saiu mais leve da casa de Collin. No caminho, ligou para Gabrielle e pediu para que ela chamasse as meninas e ajeitasse os pijamas das duas. Comprou os sorvetes e estava a caminho de sua casa com 8 potes de sorvete de dois litros, feliz da vida.

'- Com tanto sorvete assim, vai ficar gorda!' – disse um moço muito bonito, que passou por ela na rua, rindo!

Fleur parou olhando para o moço, indignada.

"_Quem é essa besta, que nem me conhece e fica falando de mim?"_

O moço continuou andando, mas disse, ainda de costas:

'- Pode admirar á vontade.'

Fleur se estressou. Ficou mais estressada ainda por não lembrar do rosto dele, mas lembrava bem da silhueta de costas... loiro...

'- Palhaço!' – murmurou.

Ia se virando quando viu que o loiro grosseiro derrubou uma caixinha que ia carregando.

Dividida entre ir devolver e guardar para si um "bem feito". Ficou olhando o loiro se distanciar e quando ele virou a esquina, a curiosidade venceu o medo. Ela caminhou até a pequena caixa e abriu-a.

Eram chocolates da ChocoShow e um cartão de visitas grudado na embalagem:

"_Willian Guilherme A. W."_

_Gerente de loja_

_ChocoShow São José do Rio Preto - Ribeirão Preto – Campinas_

_xxxx-1234 xxxx-4567 xxxx-7890_

Mas... quem é você?

Fleur pensou enquanto guardava a caixa bem escondida.

Decidiria o que fazer com ela depois.

* * *

**Oiê!!!**

Capítulo novo!

Tudo vai bem com Draco e Gina e as coisas começam a acontecer com a turma.

Mas isso não quer dizer que vai ficar tudo bem pra Draco e Gina assim, pra sempre...

Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer.

Eu tô só esquentando as tramas.

Nossa, me sinto escrevendo uma novela!

Comecei com um casal principal e derrepente começo a escrever mil histórias paralelas!

Legal!

Tô adorando o Gui! Ele surgiu do nada e chegou causando! Todo liberal! Hehehe!

Tô curtindo o envolvimento do Draco e da Gina também!

Resumindo... Tô adorando voltar a escrever!

Por favor, comentem, tá!

Quanto mais comentários, mais eu me animo a escrever!

E quanto ao Draco e a Gina... eles não vão passar dos amassos, mas eu só vou colocar detalhes quando eu achar que a cena pede. Não vai ser direto.

Sem estresse!

_Super beijo galera!_

**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**


	13. 28 e 29

**28**

**Meninas**

Estavam todas de pijama reunidas no quarto de Collin. Conversando. Os uniformes escolares do dia seguinte impecavelmente passados por um dos empregados da casa e pendurados em cabides nas portas do guarda roupa.

'- Fleur, acalme-se!' – disse Mione para a miga em prantos. Mas parecia que nada adiantava.

Gabrielle passou para a irmã um pote de sorvete de milho.

'-Não posso, vou ficar ainda mais gorda...' – disse Fleur desandando a chorar mais ainda, como se isso fosse possível.

'-Você? Gorda? Quem disse uma barbaridade dessas?' – disse Gina

'-Um moço na... rua quando eu vinha... pra cá... com os sorvetes...' – disse soluçando, tentando controlar o choro.

'-Ele devia estar com inveja porque sabe que você não é pro bico dele, por isso tentou fazer com que se sentisse mal.'

'- Ele derrubou uma... caixa de chocolates ...' – disse Fleur soluçando e limpando os olhos com a manga do pijama, tentando parar de chorar de vez.

'-Então vamos comer!' – disse Collin já voando pra mochila de Fleur quando essa lhe apontou uma sacola em que trouxera os sorvetes.

'-Eu não paro de pensar... e se ele for um velho babão... se... ele me usar e tiver amantes e... eu tenho medo...'

'-Fleur, - disse Luna - minha mãe não ama o meu pai, nunca amou. Mas ela deu um jeito de ficar longe dele. Pode ver a vida dela como é. Ela sai com as amigas, participa de eventos... e o mais importante. Meu pai paga todas as nossas contas. É claro que ele tem amantes! Mas... antes com elas do que com a minha mãe. E nem por isso ela é triste!'

'-É... – disse Mione – Não se pode ter tudo nessa vida. Ás vezes, eu compro uma boneca nova e deixo bem á vista no meu quarto, só pros meus pais pensarem que eu ainda sou bem menina. '

'-Mione, você tem que fazer como eu e a Fleur. Podemos até noivar antes, mas só vamos casar depois da faculdade. Temos um trato com nossos pais. Assim, fazemos a vontade deles e eles a nossa.'

'-Ninguém quer arrumar um noivo bonitão pra mim!'

'- Ah Collin! Pára de desmunhecar que eu sei que no fundo você é bi!' – disse Cho entrando com uma sacola com vários litros de água de coco de caixinha e alguns copos.

Todas pararam, inclusive Fleur.

'- Não me olhem com essas caras! O Collin me convidou!'

'- É meninas. Eu convidei a Cho porque ela também tá precisando de um pote de sorvetes!' – Collin disse esticando a mão para Gabrielle que estava mais pertos dos sorvetes.

Gabi passou o sorvete de chocolate branco pra Cho, que na primeira colherada, desabou e começou a chorar loucamente, até mais forte que Fleur.

Collin abraçou Cho forte até que parasse de soluçar.

'- Cho, vou contar pras nossas amigas, tá bem?' – disse Collin compreensivo procurando compreenção nos olhos de Cho, que tentou falar que sim, mas não conseguiu.

'- Meninas, é o seguinte. Desde que os Malfoys romperam tudo que vinham conversando com os Chang, a Emiko tem procurando um novo noivo pra filha e eu soube que ontem, eles apresentaram pra ela um senhor mais velho que o pai dela. Que por sinal... era o seu avô, Gina.'

'-Como sabe que não eram negócios do seu pai com meu avô?'

'-Vi o olhar do velho, me avaliando. Minha mãe pediu que eu fosse nadar e depois os dois ficaram me olhando da varanda. E no final ele e meu pai sorriram e apertaram as mãos.'

'-Cho... eu sinto muito. Posso até conversar com o meu avô se quiser, mas não abro mão do Draco.' – disse Gina.

'-É claro que eu entendo! Mas como você acha que eu me sentiria sendo tocada por aquele... velho? Ou sendo chamada de vovó?'

'-Eu não perderia a oportunidade!' – disse Gina.

'-Não torne as coisas piores, Gina!' – disse Gabrielle.

'-Desculpe, piada sem graça.' – disse Gina com as mãos para o alto.

'-Casamento é mesmo complicado. Não quero nem pensar no meu.' – disse Luna

'-Como não pensar? Admitam! Estamos na idade deles começarem a nos oferecer em noivado e de receberem pedidos. Querem nos empurrar para as famílias mais influentes, com mais nome ou mais dinheiro. – disse Mione, completando com um suspiro. – Eu nunca vou ter ao meu lado quem eu realmente gosto.'

'-Será?' – disse Gina sorrindo sapeca.

'-O que você sabe?' – disse Mione sorrindo pra Gina.

´-Eu sei que o meu irmão tá se sujeitando a um monte de coisas pro meu avô, tudo por causa de uma certa menina aí que, palavras dele "Ele nunca vai conseguir sendo um Weasley". Ele tá se sujeitando ao meu avô para que, sendo um Hegyi, ele consiga.'

'- Como?'

'- Dinheiro, nome, reconhecimento... Não por realização pessoal, mas porque é o único jeito de conseguir ter quem ele ama.' – disse Gina suspirando.

'- Ah ruivão...' – suspirou Collin.

'- Como o amor é lindo!' – disse Gabrielle.

Mione sorri contente e abraça o travesseiro.

'-Sorte mesmo tem a Gina que já é praticamente uma Malfoy!' – disse Luna Mione.

'-Super paparicada e protegida pelo loirão desde o primeiro momento em que se viram!' – disse Collin suspirando.

'-Até comprar a loja em que ela trabalha ele comprou, só pra vigiar e ficar pertinho dela.' – disse Luna rindo.

'-Até um concurso ele criou só pra aumentar o valor dela e ajudar ela a pagar os estudos.' – disse Gabi.

Todas olham pra Gabi.

'- Que foi, gente? Eu ouvi meus pais comentando sobre um concurso da ChocoShow e...'

Collin joga um travesseiro na Gabi interrompendo o que ela dizia.

'-A Gina ainda não sabia sua chata! É pro loirão contar pra ela!'

'-O quê? Agora contem tudo!'

'-Não senhora! Ninguém aqui sabe direito do que se trata mesmo! – disse Collin – Depois o loirão conta tudo pra você, como deve ser! E nem pense em contar que ouviu alguma coisa a respeito pra não estragar a surpresa do seu protetor!'

Gabi suspira.

Todos a olham.

'-Queria ter um amor assim!' – ela diz com uma carinha sonhadora.

'-É... o Harry é mesmo um tapado! Só pensa na Cho que nem liga pra ele!' – disse Mione.

Todas olham pra ela.

'-Que foi? Não me olhem com essas caras. Todas aqui já sabiam!' – disse Mione.

'-O Harry pra mim é que nem um picolé de jiló! – disse Cho – Até o avô da Gina é mais interessante que ele. E olha que ele é um velho caquético!'

'-Ei! É o meu avô!' – disse Gina fingindo estar emburrada.

'-Pra mim, não existe esperança! Minha mãe já me mandou fazer faculdade bem longe pra ela ir junto e fugir mais alguns anos do meu pai.'

'-Vai saber... não acho que o Zabini vá desistir sem lutar!' – disse Mione.

Todas olham pra ela.

'-Que foi? Vai dizer que também não sabiam? Nunca repararam nos olhares que ela lança pra Luna, todo enciumado quando ela tá perto do Collin?' – disse Mione.

Todas riem cúmplices e Luna fica vermelha, escondendo a cara no travesseiro mais próximo.

'-Não se preocupe, Cho. – disse Mione pegando na mão da amiga que até agora estava calada –No final, a gente aprende a amar quem ama a gente. Quem cuida da gente. E mesmo que você não venha a amar o Willian um dia, vcs vão criar uma forte relação de amizade e cumplicidade.'

'-A Mione tá atacada hoje! De conselheira á piadista!' – observou Collin.

Fleur volta a chorar do nada e Gina á abraça.

'-Eu... eu tenho medo... e se esse alguém nunca gostar de mim, me proibir de ver meus amigos ou sair... Eu não quero ter que me deitar com ele por obrigação! Aguentar alguém me tocando, me possuindo contra a minha vontade. Aguentar calada...'

'-Se a situação chegar a esse ponto, eu juro que te ajudo a fugir e me caso com você no exterior assim que a gente conseguir o seu divórcio.' – disse Collin sério.

'-Não faça piadas. Eu realmente tenho medo disso.' – disse Fleur rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

'-Falo sério, Fleur! – disse Collin – Não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer. Eu juro! E isso serve pra você também, Cho. Se a situação ficar insustentável com o velho, eu juro que te ajudo. De uma maneira ou de outra.'

'-Obrigada Collin.' – disse Cho.

Fleur se jogou sobre Collin e o abraçou, agradecendo enquanto chorava.

'-Chega Fleur! – disse Gabi – Vamos esperar pra ver quem vai ser seu noivo primeiro!'

'- Isso mesmo! – disse Mione.

A conversa durou até ás 11hs, quando todas já estavam cansadas o suficiente pra acordar cedo no dia seguinte.

Pela manhã, foram todas caminhando juntas ao colégio. Juntas, como verdadeiras amigas devem ser.

**29**

**Eu te odeio, Malfoy!**

´-Srta. Weasley, pode vir aqui por favor?' – Draco pediu da porta do escritório.

'-Um momento, Sr. Malfoy.' – Gina disse enquanto terminava de atender a uma cliente, que claramente babou no loiro.

'-Vou virar uma cliente assídua.' – a moça disse para si mesma em voz baixa. Gina fingiu que não ouviu e terminou de atender a moça.

Entrou meio zangada no escritório de Draco que estava sentado em sua mesa, e não esperando para jogá-la contra a parede como das outras vezes.

'-Sente-se.' – ele disse-lhe apontando a cadeira á frente.

Gina sentou-se e Draco lhe contou tudo sobre o concurso.

'-O que achou?' – Draco perguntou.

'-Parece interessante.' – disse lembrando da reunião na casa do Collin.

'-Gostaria de participar?' – ele perguntou sério.

'-Eu gostaria de participar sim, mas...'

'-Foi o que imaginei. Infelizmente, nas regras do concurso, há uma cláusula que proíbe a participação de funcionários. Por isso...' – Draco fez uma pausa enquanto lhe esticava alguns papéis – 'Esse é o seu contrato de rescisão de estágio. Amanhã cedo vou depositar em sua conta os valores devidos mais a multa por quebra de contrato.'

'-Quê? Draco... digo, Sr. Malfoy, eu preciso muito desse emprego para pagar meus estudos. Sabe disso!'

'-Não faça essa cara de espanto, minha querida Ginevra. Sabe bem que eu jamais a desampararei. Quero que participe desse concurso e mostre a todos que é uma mulher á altura de um Malfoy, como eu sei que você é.'

'-Mas Draco, digo Sr. Malfoy. Ah, eu já nem mais sei como devo me referir á você! você nem ouviu o que eu ia dizer! Eu disse que gostaria, não que eu posso! Meu pai nunca vai deixar eu participar de um concurso desses!'

'-Vai desistir sem tentar?'

'- Mas Draco... como eu posso...'

'-O quê? Enfrentar seu pai? '

'- Draco... vamos ser realistas... quais as minhas chances de ganhar? Prefiro meu emprego de volta!'

'-Pense nas possibilidades. Vencendo suas concorrentes, seu dote, ou dizendo vulgarmente, seu valor de mercado, vai ser gigantesco.'

'-Não sou uma mercadoria.'

'-É minha mulher. Isso é suficiente. – disse Draco levantando, apoiando as mãos na mesa e jogando o corpo pra frente. - Vou lhe transformar em uma dama de dar inveja á muitos. Vou despertar a Hegyi que o sangue Weasley tentou esconder. '

'- Falando assim, você me dá arrepios. ' – disse Gina se encolhendo um pouco na cadeira.

Draco sentou-se novamente.

'-Assine os papéis. ' – disse oferecendo a caneta.

'-Draco... Eu agradeço por você dizer que não vai me desamparar, mas eu gosto de fazer as coisas por mim mesma. Gosto de trabalhar, de lutar pelo que eu quero. E depois, esse concurso não é uma certeza que nem o meu salário todo mês é. E quem seriam as minhas concorrentes?'

'-Você as conhece: Fleur Delacour, Luna Lovegood,... e mais algumas outras meninas.'

'-Fleur está participando disso? Esquece. Ela é a campeã. Quero meu emprego de volta. '

'-Ginevra Molly Weasley! Como seu futuro marido, eu peço que participe do concurso. E como seu chefe, eu a estou demitindo. Não torne isso uma justa causa!'

'-Quê?'

'-Eu já a vi várias vezes flertando com os clientes e guardando papéis nos bolsos. Tenho câmeras. '

'-Então deve ter visto que eu jogo fora assim que os clientes saem! Eu tento não ser mal educada, só isso. Nunca flerto com cliente algum!'

'- Sei. '

'- Isso é ciúme?'

'-Não. Apenas estou buscando meios pra conseguir o que eu quero de uma maneira ou de outra. Assine os papéis, Sra. Malfoy. ' – disse apontando-lhe o contrato e lhe oferecendo uma caneta.

'-Vai me dar um compromisso, pelo menos?'

'-Ganhe o concurso. '

'-Vou ganhar. E vai ter que gritar a todos que eu sou sua futura esposa. ' – disse pegando a caneta e assinando o contrato de rescisão.

'-Nunca assine o que você não leu. – disse Draco pegando o papel. –Não me olhe assim. Isso é realmente um contrato de rescisão. E agora, vá para casa e estude um pouco. Soube que suas notas estão lamentáveis!'

'-Como sabe sobre as minhas notas?'

'-Dei alguns presentes a uma professora em troca de acesso ao seu desempenho escolar. Vou estar lhe vigiando de perto. '

'-Então ela te enganou porque minhas notas não estão lamentáveis. E depois, o ano mal começou!'

'-Sei... tenho comigo uma cópia da sua prova de matemática... 7!'

'-Um 7 não é algo lamentável!'

'-Um 7 para uma senhora Malfoy é algo muito lamentável! É a nota de corte! Deveria ter vergonha disso!'

Gina levantou-se e jogou o avental da ChocoShow no chão.

'-Eu te odeio, Malfoy!' – Gina saiu e bateu a porta.

Draco sorriu de lado para a porta fechada á sua frente. Como quem se lembra de algo muito divertido.

'-Já fazia algum tempo que eu não ouvia isso! Você é a mulher que ganhou meu coração, afinal. Se isso aconteceu, é porque é a melhor. '

Seu celular tocou. Era seu irmão, Gui.

'-Olá Sr. Malfoy! A que devo a honra de sua ligação?' – disse Draco rindo – 'Sei...' – ele disse abrindo ainda mais o sorriso – 'Acho que posso resolver o seu problema. Vou passar em seu apartamento depois do expediente. Não, não se preocupe. Não vou levar a Gina, demiti sua irmã hoje. Depois eu explico. Ok, tchau.'

Draco desligou o telefone sorrindo.

Algo de muito divertido estava para acontecer.

* * *

**N/a:**

Oi... faz tempo né?

Eu sei, pouca coisa. Mas foi o que eu acabei de digitar e queria já publicar logo pra vcs, já que eu passei tanto tempo sem atualizações.

É... as coisas estão ficando perigosas entre eles!

Minha vida anda na mesma.

Nada novo!

Tô cansada.

Tô trabalhando que nem uma condenada. Vôos atrasados... malas faltando...

Aquele aeroporto tá um inferno!

Tô fazendo hora extra á força todos os dias.

Odeio isso!

Aliás, só tô escrevendo porque amanhã (29/12) tô de folga e dá pra dormi até mais tarde.

Então, se vcs acreditam que rezar resolve, rezem pra parar de nevar em Chicago!

Porque aí, o UA843 não atrasa, as malas não se perdem, e eu não tenho que fazer hora extra.

Aí tenho mais tempo pra escrever fanfic e todos ficamos felizes em contentes!

Ah, minha priminha voltou a ler minha fic depois de eu dar uns puxões de orelha nela.

_**Bem vinda de volta, Isadora!!!!!!!**_

Te amo! Me liga quando voltar pra Sampa que eu comprei um presente de niver pra você!

Eu peguei ela no colo e ela tá fazendo 17... nessas horas que me sinto velha!

Um super beijo gente!

Obrigada por continuarem lendo!

Tô reservando altas emoções pra essa fic!

Cada capítulo uma novidade que podia ser tema de uma fic inteira! (diz aí se não é verdade?)

Já completamos mais de 100 páginas no Word em Calibri 11!

_Até a próxima!_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


	14. 30 e 31

**30**

**Pudim **

**Irmãos Malfoy**

Gui abriu a porta do apartamento e Draco entrou, indo direto para a cozinha e pegando uma garrafa d'água na geladeira, deixando na mesinha.

Fazia muito calor.

'-Draco! Estava te esperando.' – disse Gui sorrindo de costas para o irmão, enquanto trancava a porta.

'-Então o poderoso Malfoy caiu de amores!' – ele disse enquanto pegava um copo no armário.

'-Pára com isso! Não sou um Malfoy!' – disse Gui a caminho da cozinha.

'-Não? Não negue o seu sangue! Tudo em você diz que você é um Malfoy. Tenha orgulho disso!' – disse Draco enchendo seu copo d'água.

'-Draco, já falamos sobre isso.' – Gui disse pegando um copo no armário.

'-Ok, ok Guilherme WEASLEY... Embora você não seja nem um pouco Weasley, sabe disso. Um pai jamais diria para um filho que se ele saísse de casa, não poderia mais voltar.'

Gui se sentou e encheu o seu copo com água enquanto Draco falava.

'-Foi um momento de raiva. E como você sabe disso?'

'-Um momento de raiva que dura até hoje. Admita que você nunca mais voltou lá nem pra visitar. Que sua mãe e seus irmãos que te visitavam esporadicamente no interior.'

'-Você andou vasculhando a minha vida, moleque?' – um bom gole d'água.

'-Melhor... falei com o nosso pai.'

Gui engasgou bonito, só faltou ficar roxo.

Draco sorriu para o irmão enquanto ele se engasgava.

'-Quê?' – disse Gui depois de se recompor.

'-Conversei com ele sobre você.'

'-Muito obrigado, Malfoy.'

'-Inicialmente eu o acusei de o ter abandonado com a sua mãe. Mas ele me explicou tudo... acho que você deveria ouvir. Ele se arrepende muito. Mas... ele me disse que nunca te abandonou.'

'-Oh que lindo! Agora vai dizer que o Lúcio cuidou de mim?'

'-Não vou te dizer nada. Mas se quiser saber...'

'- Sou curioso, sabe disso. É melhor falar logo! Fiz pudim, quer?'

'-Você cozinha?'

'-Ás vezes. Fala logo!'

'-Quero pudim.' – disse Draco levantando uma sobrancelha – 'Vi na geladeira mas não quis pedir.'

'-Eu vi que você viu.' – disse Gui levantando e indo até a geladeira.

'-É um dos meus doces favoritos.' – disse Draco enquanto pegava pratos e talheres nos armários.

'-Eu sei, fiz pra te comprar.'

'-Me comprar?' – disse Draco enquanto ambos sentavam á mesa.

'-É... mas esse é outro assunto. Quero saber o que conversou com o Lúcio.'

'-Bom, eu o acusei de o ter abandonado e ele me disse "Que? Eu nunca abandonei meu filho". Note bem, ele falou meu filho. Não falou Guilherme, ou Willian, ou o nome do seu pai postiço.'

'-Tá, pula essa parte.'

'-Puxa, esse pudim tá bom!'

'-Obrigado.'

'-Então ele me disse que colocou um senhor no seu caminho á caminho da escola que o ensinou a investir na bolsa, e que depois o ajudou a arrumar capital para começar, com os pequenos bicos que você arrumava. Lembra de quando você lavava carros no posto de gasolina?'

'-Tá brincando... claro que eu lembro!' – Gui disse bege, lembrando da sua infância, seus 12 anos. A mãe com um monte de filhos pequenos, trabalhando todos os dias, fazendo bico pra fora, lavando roupa de vizinhos... o pai fazendo hora extra todos os dias... Ele tentou ajudar em casa, mas a mãe disse que aquele dinheiro era dele, que era pra ele guardar bem que um dia ele seria um homem muito rico, como o pai dele. Naquela época, ele não entendeu o que ela disse, ele ainda não sabia que Arthur não era seu pai...

'-Meu pai tava suando aquela época, pra tentar levantar a empresa. Mas ele me disse que mandava carros dele e da loja direto naquele lava - rápido e fazia questão de deixar separado num envelope branco uma gorjeta bem gorda pra você com cada funcionário. Foi com esse dinheiro que investiu na bolsa, não foi?' – Draco disse sorrindo.

Gui continuou sério.

'-Depois, ele me contou que ficou orgulhoso de você quando você se emancipou aos 15 anos e foi tentar a vida em outra cidade. Ele colocou seguranças atrás de você e conseguiu com uma imobiliária uma casa muito boa pra você. Ele pagava a diferença pra você morar bem e você achava que tava pagando um aluguel barato. A propósito Gui, você é um mentiroso!'

'-Quê? Você não pode me chamar de mentiroso! Eu acreditei que tava fazendo tudo sozinho. Nunca imaginar que meu... que o Lúcio...'

'-Calma, tô falando do pudim!' – disse Draco rindo. O irmão estava visivelmente abalado com o que estava ouvindo.

'-Hein?'

'-Você não fez. Comprou pronto na padaria "Amor de Anjo", na Alameda Trust.'

'-É... comprei.'

'-Eles fazem o melhor pudim que eu já comi. Inigualável!'

'-Continua.'

'-Nem precisa pedir. Esse pudim é dos deuses!'

'-A falar do Lúcio. Não a comer pudim!'

'- Bom, como eu ia dizendo, ele novamente se orgulhou de você quando você decidiu continuar os estudos e ele pagou todo o seu ensino médio naquela escola particular, que agora eu esqueci o nome. Ele disse que fez com que você pensasse que era bolsista. E fez o mesmo quando você quis prestar faculdade. Ele me disse que não teve um dia que não tenha se orgulhado do homem que você estava se tornando.'

'-Ele te disse mesmo tudo isso?'

'-Não.'

'-Quê?'

'-Ele me contou por cima. Foi minha mãe que me deu detalhes. Ela apoiou o papai desde o começo. Ela não gostava da idéia da ex do papai ter tido um filho dele e ainda tinha aquele rolo delas terem sido amigas mas... era filho dele e ela passou a te amar também.'

'-Então porque me disse que foi o Lúcio que te contou?'

'-Pra ficar mais emocionante.'

'-Você tá muito engraçadinho hoje!'

'-É o pudim. Me deixa feliz!'

'-Então ele não sabe que você tá me falando isso?'

'-Não. Ele me fez jurar que não te contaria.'

'-E porque você tá me contando?'

'-Porque eu acho que você precisa saber! Me dá mais um pedaço desse pudim, por favor. Tá uma delícia.'

Gui empurrou o prato de pudim pra perto de Draco, que se servia. O pudim dele permanecia intocado. Ele estava sem ação.

'-Meu pai disse que quando você comprou a nossa primeira franquia de lojas da ChocoShow, você já sabia que era filho dele e ele disse que se encheu de orgulho mais ainda, por você se aproximar dos negócios da família por conta própria e fez de tudo dentro da empresa pra que você não tivesse muitos concorrentes. É por isso que você é o único dono de lojas da rede nas cidades em que atua. Tem alguém dentro da empresa que bloqueia qualquer outra pessoa que queira abrir uma franquia nessa região. Ele me contou que foi aí que descobriu que o filho dele já era um homem, que o papel dele estava terminado.'

Gui respirou fundo e bebeu um grande gole de água.

'-Surpreso?' – disse Draco.

'-Muito. Se você sempre tivesse sido excluído pelo próprio pai sem saber porque, tivesse crescido sozinho e lutado sozinho por tudo que quer e de repente descobrisse que... que tem alguém que se esconde mas faz tudo por você... É um sentimento diferente.'

'-É bom ser amado, não é? É bom ter um pai que realmente se importa.'

'-Pára com isso. Minha mãe me ama.'

'-Ah sim. Meu pai me contou que ela mandou uma carta pra ele pedindo que o ajudasse, que você tinha saído de casa e ele a tranqüilizou dizendo que estava tomando conta de tudo. Acho que ela acalmou quando viu a casa que você tinha conseguido alugar por uma pechincha...'

'-Ela sabia.'

'-Desconfiava... e depois teve certeza. Por isso ela não se preocupou. Ela viu que o seu pai estava cuidando de você. Ah... essa parte minha mãe não sabe. Eu descobri com o meu pai. Segundo ele, minha mãe não pode nem sonhar que sua mãe escreveu uma carta pro nosso pai, mesmo que tenha sido sobre você. Mulheres... '

'-Draco... Eu... nem sei o que dizer...'

'-Ele é seu pai. E te ama.'

'-Tá, me dá uma noite pra pensar á respeito disso. É muita informação. '

'-Certo. Sua vez. Por que queria me comprar com um pudim?'

'-Informação.'

'-Fui comprado. O que quer saber?'

'-Vi uma menina linda outro dia e tenho certeza que ela é da alta sociedade. Ela tinha classe até no modo de respirar e um sorriso maravilhoso. Ele era da sua altura, loira, olhos azuis... um sotaque francês... Perfeita.'

'-Vou dar um chute. Se for quem eu estou pensando... Tem internet?'

Foram os dois para o computador e Draco entrou no seu e-mail da ChocoShow. Abriu uma pasta com fotos e lá estava ela. Fleur Dellacour. Em fotos para o concurso. Ou seja... mais bela impossível.

'-É ela... incrível. Parece uma ninfa. Como...'

'- É um concurso da ChocoShow. Ela vai participar, é uma das candidatas. E eu sei... ela é mesmo perfeita. Enfeitiça qualquer um. Ela já me foi oferecida pelo meu pai. Eu até cheguei a pensar no assunto mas... conheci a Gina.'

'-Só pelo seu pai?'

'-É, minha mãe queria que eu me casasse com a Chang. Mas isso é outra história. Tem certeza que é ela quem você quer? Esta é Fleur Dellacour!'

'-E daí? Se eu quiser eu consigo! Sou jovem, bonito e rico. Não existe mulher que eu não consiga.'

'-Tem algo que os Dellacour julgam essencial e que você não tem, sinto lhe informar.'

'-O quê?'

'-Nome. Você nunca vai conseguir Fleur Dellacour sendo um Weasley. E nem pense em bater na porta deles sendo um Weasley porque se bater, nem se voltar sendo o Elvis vai conseguir tê-la! Sinto informar mas... só vai conseguir se assumir que é um Malfoy.'

'-Deve haver um jeito.'

'-Não. Não há. Ou você acha que os Dellacour entregariam a filha mais velha deles, Fleur Dellacour, exemplo de elegância, graça, beleza, e devo acrescentar inteligência, pra um Zé ninguém de nome Weasley? Não! Nunca! Se você ainda carregasse o nome Hegyi...'

'-Nunca vou carregar o nome daquele velho maldito!'

'-Então torne-se um Malfoy! Bom, vou enviar essas fotos pro seu e-mail, pra te inspirar a pensar no assunto. Ah, essas fotos são da empresa. Se vazarem, nem um carregamento de pudim vai livrar a sua barra comigo.'

'-Ok.'

'-Bem vindo á família, Willian Guilherme Arthur Weasley... ou será que vai ser só Guilherme Malfoy? Porque nossos advogados são ótimos!'

'-Draco. Me deixa pensar, ok! E sobre a minha irmã, não vou perguntar porque a demitiu, mas espero que seja um bom motivo.'

'-Ah sim... é um bom motivo. Confie em mim.'

'-Eu confio. Você é meu único amigo. Sabe disso.'

'-Você se apega demais ás pessoas.'- Draco disse sorrindo bondoso.

'-Você é meu irmão. Cresci sozinho, acho que se lembra.'

'-Sei. Também sei o que é isso. Mas pode contar comigo. Nós, os Malfoys, te amamos Gui. Confie em nós.'

'-Você tá muito emotivo hoje, moleque. Cai fora!' – disse Gui pro irmão, que levantou rindo.

Se despediram e Gui o levou até a porta.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Draco, do lado de fora, sorriu de orelha á orelha.

Aquilo estava ficando realmente interessante.

Do lado de dentro, Gui se jogou contra a porta e sentou-se no chão.

Deixou as lágrimas caírem sem nenhum constrangimento.

O pai dele... Lúcio Malfoy... o verdadeiro pai dele nunca o havia abandonado...

Ele finalmente sentiu algo que não sentia havia anos...

Ele se sentia amado.

**31**

**Sorvete **

**Irmãos Weasley – Hegyi**

Gina entrou em casa arrasada. Foi até a cozinha e depois até cada um dos quartos. Ninguém havia chegado.

Jogou o sapato no quarto de qualquer jeito e foi até a cozinha beber um copo d'água.

Fazia muito calor.

Se jogou no sofá e ligou a TV, em qualquer canal.

Apesar de olhar fixamente para ela, nem fazia idéia do que estava passando na tela.

O próximo a chegar foi Rony, que não fez nenhum comentário.

Pegou um copo d'água na cozinha, bebeu, e depois se jogou no sofá ao lado da irmã, sem nenhuma palavra.

Fred e Jorge também entraram em silêncio e fizeram o mesmo ritual. Beberam um copo d'água na cozinha e se jogaram no sofá, olhando fixamente pra TV.

O quinto a chegar foi o Percy. Igualmente mudo. Fez o mesmo caminho que os outros: copo d'água e sofá.

Logo depois, chegou Carlinhos. Fazendo a mesma coisa que os seus 5 irmãos já haviam feito.

Estavam os seis mudos no sofá, quando Molly entrou.

Parou por um momento e olhou os seis filhos, jogados no sofá, pensativos.

Pegou o controle na mesinha ao lado de Gina e desligou a TV. Todos os seis continuavam olhando para a tela, desligada, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Molly ligou a TV novamente e foi para a cozinha dizendo.

'-E eu que pensei que tinha tido um dia ruim.'

E foi tomar o seu copo d'água. Afinal, fazia muito calor.

Serviu 7 taças de sorvete e levou para a sala, colocando na mesinha de centro.

'-Quem vai ser o primeiro a falar?' – disse pegando uma taça na mão.

'-Rony?' – disse entregando a taça para o filho, que só naquele momento se deu conta de q1ue sua mãe estava ali.

'-Ah, oi mãe.'

'-O que houve?'

'-Nada. O que poderia ter havido?'

'-Olhe para os seus irmão. Cada um no seu mundo particular. Me diz, o que aconteceu pra vocês estarem assim?'

'-Não sei, tenho meus próprios problemas.'

'-Sei... então não é um problema coletivo. Me diz, qual o seu problema?'

'-O vovô... já sabe que eu estou ao lado dele porque quero o nome Hegyi. É o único jeito de eu conseguir casar com a Hermione.'

'-O que foi? Desistiu?'

'-Não... é que... ele quer que eu me torne advogado e... eu sempre quis ser psicólogo e psiquiatra. Advocacia é com o Carlinhos, não comigo. Não tenho vocação pra isso.'

'-E porque você não disse isso á ele?'

'-Eu... não consegui.'

'-Se você não explicar isso á ele, ele nunca vai saber. Sabe Rony, meu pai é rígido, mas ele não é assim tão ruim. Explica pra ele que não é isso que você quer pra você. Se você colocar sua opinião pra ele, tenho certeza de que juntos vão achar um meio termo que satisfaça aos dois. No fundo, ele só quer o melhor pra você. E como os negócios dele são com advocacia...'

'-Entendi. Obrigado mãe. Depois eu levo a taça pra cozinha.' – disse Rony subindo com o sorvete.

Molly sorriu e olhou para os outros 5 filhos.

Pegou mais uma taça de sorvetes e entregou para Percy.

'-Percy?'

'-Mãe? Você estava aqui? Desde quando?'

'-Faz um tempo... é ótimo ser invisível. Então, me conta. Porque você tá assim?'

'-Fui demitido. Justo depois do vovô ter me oferecido um emprego com ele. Eu não aceitei. Estou... ou pelo menos estava... muito bem no meu serviço. Tenho certeza que ele tem algo a ver com isso.'

'-Porque não conversa com ele? Se explicar direitinho, talvez ele perceba que o que fez foi errado e ajeite as coisas. Ele pode parecer ruim, mas no fundo, só faz as coisas porque acha que é o melhor pra você. Conversa com ele.'

'-Tem razão. Vou perguntar pra ele e explicar que eu quero o meu emprego de volta! Depoi8s eu levo pra cozinha, obrigado mãe.' – disse Percy subindo com a taça de sorvetes.

Molly respirou fundo. Definitivamente, era ela que precisava falar com o seu pai.

Pegou mais duas taças de sorvete e deu para os gêmeos. Eles faziam tudo juntos, então provavelmente, o problema era o mesmo.

'-Mãe?' – disseram os dois juntos.

'-Nossa, ninguém aqui me viu mesmo?' Bom, agora é a vez de vocês. O que houve?'

'-Nossa vez?' – disse Fred.

'-É, já falei com o Rony e com o Percy. A Gina e o Carlinhos continuam em seus mundos particulares. Vamos, me contem.'

'-Ah mãe... É o vovô. Ele abriu um barzinho incrível bem em frente ao nosso. Tá roubando toda a nossa freguesia. Você sabe mãe, a gente juntou dinheiro quase a nossa vida toda e se aliou a ele pra conseguir abrir o nosso barzinho e agora...' – disse Fred, Georg só concordou com a cabeça.

'-Não faz sentido. Porque ele ajudaria e depois arruinaria o negócio de vocês?'

'-Acho que foi porque... a gente falou que não vai fazer faculdade.' – disse George de uma vez.

'-Mas é importante! O que vocês acham que vai acontecer com vocês se um dia esse seu negócio passar por problemas? Como vocês vão arrumar emprego, cuidar de suas casas e de suas famílias? Nem pensem nisso. Concordo plenamente com o meu pai! Podem tirar essa idéia da cabeça!'

'-Mas mãe..' – disse Fred.

'-Nada de mas mãe! O que meu pai quis mostrar foi que algo de ruim pode realmente acontecer! Vamos... conversem com ele e façam a faculdade. Fim de papo pra vocês! Vão! Vão tomar esse sorvete lá em cima e me deixem falar com seus irmãos!'

Fred e Georg subiram zangados com seus sorvetes e Molly sorriu, fazendo uma nota mental de que essa, ela tinha era que agradecer quando falasse com o pai dela.

Pegou a taça olhando para os dois filhos que faltavam.

Gina e Carlinhos.

Resolveu deixar a caçula por último.

'-Mãe?'

'-Oi.'

'-Cadê os outros?'

'-Nossa, acho que depois dessa, sou eu que vou precisar de psicólogo!'

'-Psicólogo? Mãe, cê tá bem?'

'-Tô. Você é que não tá. Fala que hoje minha missão é ouvir e orientar.'

'-Não é nada.'

'-Anda, diz.'

'-Vou me casar.'

'-QUÊ???'

'-Mãe?' – disse Gina, que saiu do seu estado de transe com o berro da mãe – 'Oba! Sorvete!' – ela disse pegando o seu e olhando para o irmão e a mãe. – 'Gui? Nem vi você chegar? E os outros, já chegaram?'

Molly bateu na testa com uma mão e sacudiu o rosto em descrença.

'-Juro que isso é algum gene Weasley! Deve ser alguma capacidade da família do pai de se desligar do mundo!'

'-Mãe, cê tá bem?'

'-Gina, cuida da mamãe que eu voou indo. Tenho algumas coisas pra resolver!'

'-Vai indo coisa nenhuma! Volta aqui! Que história é essa de se casar?'

'-Casar? Com quem se você nem tem namorada?' – disse Gina. E de repente o rosto dela se iluminou. – 'Quem você engravidou? Eu vou ser tia!!!'

Foi a vez de Carlinhos bater a mão na testa.

'-Não. Eu não engravidei ninguém! Vou me casar com a Cho Chang.'

'-Vovô.' – Gina disse olhando séria pro irmão.

'-É... vovô.' – Carlinhos disse olhando para a irmã.

'-É uma amiga minha. Filha de uma ex amiga da mamãe.'

'-O que ela tá achando disso?'

'-Ela tá arrasada, pensando que vai se casar com o velho.'

Molly agora pegou sua taça de sorvetes, a única que restava e começou a tomar enquanto ouvia os filhos.

'-Como ela é?'

'-Um pouco esnobe. Muito bonita e inteligente. Sufocada pelos pais... Acho que quando ela sair de perto deles vai ser uma pessoa melhor.'

'-Vou propor para o vovô apenas um noivado. Acho que ela tem o direito de ser um pouco livre. E isso vai nos dar tempo de nos conhecermos melhor.'

'-Ela vai adorar ouvir isso.'

'-E depois, se eu achar que não vai dar certo, ninguém vai me obrigar a casar com quem eu não quero.'

'-Exato.'

'-Acha que ela daria uma boa esposa de advogado?'

'-Perfeita.' – Gina sorriu para o irmão.

'-Vou na casa do vovô agora.' – disse Carlinhos deixando a taça de sorvetes em cima da mesa e saindo.

'-Boa sorte.' – disse Gina, que voltou a tomar o seu sorvete com cara triste.

'-Sua vez.' – disse Molly, deixando a sua taça sobre a mesa.

'-O Draco me demitiu. Tem um concurso da ChocoShow que ele quer que eu participe e eu não posso participar sendo funcionária...'

'-Cheguei!' – disse Arthur entrando em casa, ao contrários dos filhos, se jogou direto no sofá, sem tomar água.

'-Calor né?' – comentou.

'-Muito!' – disse Molly.

'-Pai, mãe, é bom que estejam os dois aqui. Eu preciso pedir uma coisa.'

'-O que quer?' – disse o pai.

'-Quero participar de um concurso na ChocoShow. O Draco vai me indicar. Se eu vencer, vou assinar um contrato com a marca que vai pagar meus estudos até eu terminar o ensino médio e eu vou ser garota propaganda da marca.'

'-Não é só isso, é?' – disse o pai, sabendo que vinha mais por aí.

'-Não. Isso inclui viagens e entrevistas. Não só garota propaganda, mas muitas vezes, porta voz. Pra isso, eu vou precisar de sua inteira aprovação. Passaportes, vistos, tudo. Se eu entrar nessa, é pra valer. E eu quero muito, muito participar.'

'-Não quero você assim tão próxima desses Malfoys!'

'-Mas pai...'

'-Não. Essa é a minha resposta.'

'-Mãe, fala alguma coisa!'

'-Eu te apoio.'

'-Molly! Assim você tira a minha autoridade!'

'-Se é isso que você realmente quer, vai atrás!'

'-Sabe tão bem quanto eu que ela só está querendo isso porque está apaixonada pelo filho daquele traste!'

'-Não fale assim do Lúcio! Ele é o pai do Gui e do Draco e eu gosto muito deles!'

Arthur deu um tapa na cara de Gina, que ficou olhando para o pai sem reação.

'-Não se aproxime dos Malfoys.'

Molly deu um tapa na cara de Arthur.

'-Não encosta na minha filha!'

'-Vai defender a defensora daqueles Malfoys? Depois do que fizeram com você?'

'-Arthur, apesar de tudo que passamos, 6 filhos criados, eu ainda gosto de você. Não me obrigue a isso.'

'-Ela tá apaixonada por um Malfoy! Vai deixar isso assim?'

'-Gina,' – Molly disse olhando para a filha – 'Se você realmente ama ele, corra atrás. Não só participe desse concurso. Ganhe! Eu vou fazer tudo que eu puder pra que você consiga.'

'-Eu não vou deixar! Minha resposta é não! Não vai conseguir com só um dos pais te apoiando!'

'-Então eu vou me emancipar! Como o Gui!'

Arthur olhou para Gina, o rosto em fúria.

'-Se fizer isso, eu não quero você nunca mais dentro dessa casa! Eu criei 7 filhos e um deles nem era meu! E eu nunca, nunca precisei que nenhum deles se emancipasse! Ainda mais pra se engraçar com um Malfoy!'

'-Se é o único jeito, eu vou me emancipar!' – disse Gina.

'-Então amanhã acorde cedo e vamos no cartório. Mas já faça as suas malas.'

'-Ótimo. Posso me virar sozinha! E depois, tenho o Gui e o Draco.' – disse Gina.

'-Sua piranhinha! Tá se engraçando com os Malfoys que nem a sua mãe! Sua aprendiz de puta sem vergonha! Já deu pra ele também?' – disse Arthur fora de si.

Arthur bateu no rosto de Gina duas vezes e quando ele ia dar a terceira, Molly se jogou contra ele, recebendo o golpe.

'-SEU IDIOTA! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO COM A SUA FILHA!' – Molly gritou.

Rony, Fred, George e Percy desceram correndo e viram Gina no chão com o nariz sangrando e o rosto machucado e Molly tentando bater em Arthur sem sucesso, com ele segurando forte seus pulsos.

Os quatro jogaram o pai sobre um sofá e enquanto Percy, Fred e George seguravam o pai, Rony e Molly correram para socorrer Gina.

Rony pegou o carro e correu com Gina pro hospital.

Molly ainda entrou em casa.

'-Pegue as suas coisas, Arthur. Eu te quero fora daqui antes de anoitecer. Vou ligar para o meu pai imediatamente, ele é advogado e vai me fazer o favor de me livrar de você!'

'-Vocês não passam de duas putas! Devem estar nisso juntas!'

Percy meteu a mão na cara do pai.

'- NUNCA... MAIS... INSULTE ... A MINHA... MÃE!' – Percy disse alto e pausadamente, cheio de raiva.

'-Vou mandar meu advogado vir buscar. Não quero passar nem mais um minuto no mesmo teto que vocês!' – Arthur disse e saiu batendo a porta.

'-Acabou, mãe.' – disse Fred.

'-Não se preocupa mãe, a gente vai cuidar de você.' – disse George.

'-Eu vou dar os telefonemas necessários.' – disse Percy.

'-Quero ir pro hospital. Espero que a Gina não tenha quebrado o nariz.' – disse Molly quase chorando.

'-Vai ficar tudo bem.' – disse Fred abraçando a mãe.

* * *

**OiÊ!!!!**

_E aí, que acharam desses capítulos?_

_Legal né?_

_Eu adorei!_

_Gente... curti pacas!_

_Tô emocionada com a cena de pancadaria!_

_Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu quero ver a cara de Willian Hegyi quando souber o que está acontecendo._

_E a do Gui também!_

_E a cara da Gina também! Afinal, ainda não sei se ela quebrou mesmo nariz! Hehehe!_

_Ah, acho que vocês repararam que cada capítulo tem dois títulos!_

_É que eu não consegui resolver qual dos dois era mais legal... então ficou os dois._

_Um super beijo! E até a próxima!_

_Obrigada por continuarem lendo!_

**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**

------------------

(seus comentários, Lilly!)


	15. 32 e 33

**32**

**Atestado de Antecedentes Criminais**

Gui recebeu a notícia pelo telefone. Rony havia lhe ligado do hospital. Nem perguntou muito, naquele momento, só queria ver a irmã... E quebrar a cara de Arthur, vulgo "pai".

Ligou para Draco, estava quase em choque, segurando as lágrimas. Lágrimas de raiva, de ódio, de impotência perante algo que julgava inadmissível.

Combinaram de se encontrar em frente á casa de Draco, que ficava mais próxima do hospital. Gui já tinha passado em frente algumas vezes... Na verdade, várias vezes. Sabia o caminho até de olhos fechados. O que foi muito bom, porque naquele momento, não conseguia pensar em nada.

Pegou as chaves do carro tremendo. Colocou o cinto. Ligou para Draco novamente, o carro em movimento, para apressar o irmão.

Dirigiu rápido, muito rápido. Furou faróis vermelhos. Por sorte não causou nenhum acidente.

Freou bruscamente na frente da Mansão Malfoy.

No mesmo instante, um Jaguar preto saiu pelos portões. Lúcio á frente e Draco no banco de trás.

Viu quando Lúcio desceu e parou ao lado do vidro do motorista. Com o vidro já respirou fundo e olhando sempre pra frente, disse:

'-Chama o Draco.'

'-Desce.' – disse Lúcio, sereno.

'-Eu dirijo, chama logo o Draco!' – Gui disse um pouco mais alterado, mas ainda assim sem olhar para Lúcio.

'-Não vou deixar nenhum de vocês dois dirigirem desse jeito! Só de olhar pra essas suas mãos tremendo já dá pra ver que você não tem condição nenhuma de dirigir.'

'-Eu consigo.'

Lúcio respirou fundo e disse um pouco mais baixo, mas ainda muito sereno.

'-Desce filho, por favor. Me escuta, por favor.'

Gui respirou fundo. Estava muito perto de chorar e odiava isso.

Abriu a porta do carro e desceu, entregando as chaves para Lúcio, mas sem olhar nos olhos dele.

Entrou no carro de Lúcio, sentando-se no banco da frente. Lúcio entregou a chave para um empregado que estava no portão e mudos, os três loiros seguiram para o hospital.

* * *

Ao chegar no hospital, os três viram os ruivos conversando num canto: Fred, George, Rony, Percy, Carlinhos e Willian.

Todas as cabeças da sala de espera do hospital se viraram para o trio: Lúcio vinha no meio com Draco de um lado e Guilherme de outro.

Gui deixou os dois e foi direto até os irmãos, seguido de perto por Draco. Lúcio preferiu sentar-se em um canto e aguardar os filhos. Não queria chegar nem perto de Willian. Odiava o velho!

'-Notícias?'

'-Ela está bem, apesar do rosto roxo e do pé torcido. Não quebrou o nariz como eu disse que suspeitava.' – disse Rony.

'-Pé torcido?'

'-É... conhece a Gina. Tropeçou na porta do hospital e torceu o pé!' – disse Rony.

Gui e Draco não puderam evitar um sorriso. Aquela era a Gina! Completamente... Gina!

Gui se dirigiu á Carlinhos.

'-Espero que aquele maldito pague pelo que fez!'

'-Já tomei as providências necessárias.' – disse Willian. – 'Vamos processá-lo por agressão. Com o depoimento de Molly e o de vocês, ele vai direto para a cadeia. '

'-Quero que ele apodreça nela.' – disse Gui, ódio faiscando em seus olhos.

'-Acalme-se.' – disse Percy – 'Vamos pensar direito antes de agir por impulso.'

Nesse momento o celular de Willian toca. Ele se afasta do grupo para atender.

'-Você diz isso porque é o puxa saco dele!' – disse George – 'Eu não admito que ninguém encoste na Gina! Nem mesmo ele!'

'-Mas se ele for preso, vai sujar nossos atestados de antecedentes criminais.' – disse Carlinhos.

'-Um preço a se pagar por justiça.' – disse Fred.

'-Nem pensem nisso! Como vamos arrumar emprego se nosso próprio pai aparecer em nossas fichas, preso pro agressão? Vão pensar que somos agressivos!' – disse Percy.

'-Voto por preso.' – disse Fred.

'-Eu também.' – disse George.

'-Voto por internado. Ele precisa é de tratamento e bem longe da gente. Mas preso? Esquece. Não quero sujar a minha ficha.' – disse Percy.

'-Mesma opinião.' – disse Carlinhos. – 'Não posso ser um advogado com a ficha de antecedentes criminais suja! Nem pensar!'

Lúcio resolveu se aproximar do grupo, não agüentando mais esperar por notícias. Ficando logo atrás de Draco e Gui, que estavam lado á lado.

'-Quero ele preso.' – Rony disse. – 'Gina é mais próxima á mim do que á todos vocês. Não admito que ele fique numa boa depois do que fez.'

Os cinco olharam para Gui, como que pedindo a sua opinião.

'-Ele não é meu pai. Decidam, vocês.' – ele disse simplesmente.

'-Não pode dizer isso. Ele te criou! Também tem o nome dele.' – disse Percy.

'-Tudo bem, como irmão mais velho vou abrir a cabeça de vocês: Fred, George, vocês tem seu próprio negócio. Não importa se sua ficha de antecedentes estiver suja ou não. Rony, você tá agindo por impulso, por raiva. Pense mais um pouco. Percy, você também. Embora diga que não quer sua ficha suja, sei que na verdade não quer é seu pai preso. Carlinhos, realmente, um advogado com ficha de antecedentes é inadmissível. Eu não te contrataria! E quanto á mim, estou na mesma situação que Fred e George.'

'-Acho que Gina e Molly devem decidir isso.' – disse Draco finalmente se manifestando.

Todos olharam para os loiros.

'-Odeio admitir isso, - disse Rony – mas acho que os Malfoys tem razão.'

Willian se aproximou do grupo.

'-A papelada para o divórcio está pronta. Molly poderá assinar para dar entrada amanhã. Se o mandarmos para a cadeia, vai ser ainda mais rápido.'

'-E se fizéssemos um acordo: Não o mandamos para a cadeia e ele assina os papéis do divórcio?' – disse Carlinhos.

'- Era o que eu estava pensando nesse exato momento.' – disse Gui.

'-Não querem prendê-lo?' – disse Willian sem entender.

'-É que pode sujar nossas fichas de antecedentes criminais. ' – disse Rony. – 'Para alguns de nós, isso pode ser um problema. '

'-Bem lembrado.' – disse Willian.

Não discutiram mais isso, pois Molly havia chegado.

'-Mãe.' – Gui foi o primeiro a vê-la e correu ao encontro dela.

Lúcio olhou a cena e não pôde deixar de sentir uma forte pontada em seu peito.

'-Ela está bem, já está até fazendo piada. O médico disse que ela já poderia voltar pra casa, mas ela não quer voltar enquanto não tiver certeza de que Arthur não está lá. Percy...'

'-Já sei mãe. Não se preocupe. Vou voltar pra casa e arrumar as coisas do pai. E dar um jeito de localizar ele para entregar.'

'-Gina não quer que ele vá preso.' – Molly disse logo de uma vez. –'Ela só o quer bem longe. E eu também.'

'-Os papéis do divórcio poderão ser assinados amanhã.' – disse Willian – 'Mas podemos chantageá-lo com a cadeia.'

'- Façam como quiserem. Só me livrem dele, por favor. Ninguém encosta nos meus filhos.'

Willian sorriu para a filha.

'-Esses papéis já estavam prontos há anos.' – ele disse.

'-Ah papai...' – ela o abraçou chorando, depois de tantos anos.

Percy foi com Carlinhos tentar localizar o pai, enquanto os outros irmão se dispersaram, deixando a mãe ter aquele momento com o pai que ela tanto precisava.

**33**

**Me Desculpe**

Depois de algum tempo aguardando, Draco estava sentado, imóvel, perdido em pensamentos.

Lúcio estava de pé andando de um lado para outro, lendo tudo que tinha pra ler.

Os irmãos estavam revezando para visitar Gina, já que só podiam entrar de dois em dois no quarto.

Gui e Draco resolveram ficar por último.

A espera parecia muito longa.

Ela estava bem, mas era muito triste saber que ela estava em um hospital.

Gui estava disposto á tirá-la dali. De qualquer jeito. Nem que fosse amarrada. A vaidade que fosse para o espaço. Ela precisava se recuperar em casa.

Nem que fosse na sua casa.

Sua cabeça girava. Se sentia impotente e fraquejando. Se sentia fraco. Sua irmãzinha... a menininha que todos naquela casa, secretamente e sem mesmo se dar conta disso, juraram proteger. A caçulinha ruiva. Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Colocou a cabeça entre as duas mãos e fechou os olhos, como que querendo acordar de um sonho ruim.

Abriu-os novamente. Continuava na sala de espera do hospital. Sua mãe, seu avô e seus irmãos num canto. Draco jogando numa poltrona, olhando para o vazio. E Lúcio inquieto, caminhando para todos os lados.

Lúcio foi até o filho e parou em sua frente, Gui com os olhos no chão.

'-Posso te dar um abraço?' – Lúcio perguntou.

Gui olhou para cima, o pai estava parado em sua frente e abaixou, ficando pouco abaixo da altura dele, sentado.

Olharam-se nos olhos pela primeira vez.

'-Me desculpe.' – foi tudo que Lúcio disse, olhando no fundo dos olhos do filho e logo após desviando o olhar para o chão.

Palavras que diziam tanta coisa...

Me desculpe por ter sido covarde, pelo tempo que desperdicei e que poderia ter ficado ao seu lado.

Me desculpe por ter te abandonado, nunca ter te procurado, nunca ter me desculpado.

Me desculpe por não ter sido homem o suficiente para encarar a vida de frente e assumir meus erros.

Me desculpe por ter deixado você crescer acreditando que não era amado, que estava sozinho, quando tudo que eu queria era te abraçar forte.

Me desculpe por nunca ter te chamado de filho... e ter perdido a oportunidade de ouvi-lo me chamar de pai.

'-Me desculpe meu filho.' – Lúcio repetiu quase sussurrando, saboreando aquela palavra, com medo de nunca mais poder usá-la novamente.

'-Você fez uma coisa muito errada. Mas tentou consertar da melhor forma possível. Não tem do que pedir desculpas. Afinal de contas, tudo o que sou hoje eu devo á você.'

Lúcio olhou para o filho espantado, descobrindo que o filho sabia de tudo.

Sem que pudesse evitar, desviou o olhar para Draco, que continuava com o olhar perdido, provavelmente em Gina, alheio a tudo que se passava ao redor.

'-É... ele é facilmente comprável com um bom pudim!' – Gui disse, dizendo claramente com isso que Draco havia lhe contado tudo.

Lúcio sorriu. O mesmo sorriso de Draco. O seu sorriso.

'-Não. Tudo que você é; é graças a você mesmo. Eu apenas apoiei as suas escolhas. As escolhas, no final, foram todas suas. É só prestar atenção que vai ver, os passos foram seus. Eu só fui o apoio invisível enquanto você fazia seu próprio caminho. Veja o Draco. Eu nunca o ensinei a fazer propagandas ou criar imagens. Contudo, ele criou uma loja conceito e vendeu uma idéia, revolucionando o mercado do chocolate de um país. Ele é praticamente um gênio do marketing. Essa é a área dele. Tudo o que eu fiz, foi investir nas idéias dele. Oferecer as ferramentas para que ele fizesse o seu projeto. A mesma coisa eu fiz com você. Sem que soubesse, eu possibilitei da maneira que pude suas idéias. Você é o que você quis ser. Trilhou o seu próprio caminho. E eu tenho muito orgulho de você.'

Gui sorriu para o pai, pegando em suas mãos e olhando em seus olhos.

'-Temos muito o que conversar.'

Sem que combinassem, ambos se abraçaram.

Lágrimas silenciosas caíram dos olhos de ambos.

Draco, que só agora tinha reparado no que estava acontecendo quase ao seu lado, sorriu e se aproximou.

'-Bem vindo á família, Guilherme Malfoy!' – disse Draco, atraindo o olhar dos dois obre si.

'-Cala a boca, Draco!' – ambos disseram sorrindo e depois olhando um para o outro. Tinham muitas coisas em comum para descobrir.

De longe, Molly e Willian olhavam a cena.

'-Tudo farinha do mesmo saco!' – resmungou Willian. Para ele essa expressão era claramente um insulto.

'-Acho que você tem razão, papai.' – Molly disse sorrindo. Porque essa expressão para ela, era claramente um elogio. – 'Eles são mesmo iguaiszinhos!'

* * *

**Oi Gente!**

Aí estão o 32 e o 33. Pequenos, mas lindos!

E cheios de drama, como afirmou Isadora Prince.

E não se preocupem com os spoilers do 32 e o 33 que eu publiquei anteriormente. Vou reaproveitar algumas cenas, como chá da Hermione. Mas só mais pra frente. Talvez até depois do concurso, que vai ser daqui há uns dois ou três capítulos.

Ah, e por falar em **Isadora Prince**, estou escrevendo uma DracoxGina com ela: "**Como Reconhecer o Homem Perfeito**". Já escrevemos os três primeiros capítulos. Gostaria muito, muito, muito de uma opinião sincera de vocês. A fic está na página dela. Apesar de sempre ler, ela nunca tinha escrito nada. Essa é sua primeira fic.

Bem vinda ao Fanfiction Isa! Você vai ver como é legal!

Até hoje, eu só briguei com uma menina daqui... isso pq eu deixei um comentário sincero numa fic dela e ela se estressou. Acreditem, o comentário foi isso, três caracteres: "???". Mas tudo bem, tem gente que não gosta de verdades. Eu não ligo. Cada expressa a sua opinião. Se não ofender, que mal tem? Olhem minha MIAU. Tem comentário que dizem que é uma droga, e comentários que dizem que é ótima. Estão todos lado á lado. Cada um com sua opinião e todas são respeitadas. Mas no geral, eu adoro o pessoal do fanfiction.

Um super beijo á todas que continuam lendo as minhas fics!

Em especial, para **Chunli Weasley Malfoy**.

Você tá sempre me acompanhando... já tem MUITOS anos, praticamente desde a minha primeira fic aqui. Não importa quanto tempo eu passe de hiatus (e olha que ás vezes eu passo meses), você sempre me deixa um comentário, em todas aminhas fics.

Então, um super beijo pra você, Chunli. E mais uma vez, obrigada.

São os comentários que nos motivam a escrever.

Até a próxima;

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


	16. 34 e 35

**34**

**Ginevra Molly Potter**

Já passava de mais de uma hora de espera quando Draco e Gui finalmente conseguiram entrar.

Gina estava com marcas roxas no rosto e o nariz inchado. Além do pé enfaixado.

Assim que viu os dois, ela sorriu.

'-Não foi dessa vez que quebrei o nariz e não perdi nenhum dente. Tô no lucro!'

'-Fiquei tão preocupado...' – disse Draco

'-Não se preocupe, não vai ficar nenhuma marca. Me disseram que em duas semanas no máximo eu estou nova de novo.

'-O que deu naquele imbecil?' – Gui finalmente disse alguma coisa.

'-Eu provoquei também... ele estava super nervoso. Trauma de Malfoy! E quando eu disse que queria participar do concurso da ChocoShow ele teve um treco. Mas eu insisti e disse que ia me emancipar. Então ele saiu de si. Resumindo, foi isso.'

'-Trauma de Malfoys?' – Draco perguntou.

'-Segundo a mamãe, sim. Ela me disse que o papai nunca engoliu direito a história dela e do Lúcio, ainda mais sabendo que o Gui existe. Que quando eles perceberam algo entre mim e o Draco, foi um inferno mantê-lo quieto. Mas que... como eu peguei eles de surpresa dessa vez, ela não teve tempo de preparar o terreno. '

Ficou um silêncio cúmplice no quarto por alguns instantes.

'-Ei Gui!' – disse Gina derrepente – 'Ninguém tá dizendo que a culpa é sua, ouviu? Você não teve culpa de nascer. E depois, ele casou com a mamãe sabendo que ela tava grávida. O grande idiota foi ele de nunca ter te aceitado.'

'-Obrigado, Gina.' – Gui sorriu pegando na mão da irmã.

'-Ah, Gina...' – Draco sorriu quebrando o momento fluffy – 'Você não sabe quem fez as pazes com o pai.'

'-Mamãe? Ela já me falou que o Willian tá aqui.'

'-Não.' – Draco respondeu, rindo.

'-Gui e o papai? Não. Não vai me dizer que...'

'-Sim... temos um novo Malfoy na família.'

Gina apertou a mão do irmão ainda mais forte.

'-Oh Gui... fico tão feliz por você! Você é tão carente de família, meu irmão.'

'-Ai que drama...' – comentou Gui sorrindo.

'-Vamos ser irmãos e cunhados!' – Gina disse sorrindo. '- Vai mudar o nome?'

'-Vai. Porque senão ele nunca vai conseguir a...'

'-DRACO!!!!!!!' – Gui gritou interrompendo o irmão.

'-Ai ai ai... Não vão me dizer o Gui tá afim de alguém. Eu conheço? O Gui nunca se interessou por ninguém!' – Gina disse empolgada.

'-A questão é: eu preciso ser um Malfoy. É melhor do que ser um Hegyi. E no momento, tudo que eu preciso é de um nome.' – Gui respondeu.

'-Mas precisa ser assim, com tanta pressa?' – Gina perguntou para Draco, que estava louco para lhe contar, ela percebeu.

'-Precisa, afinal, ela já começou a ser oferecida á alguns nomes de maior influencia. ' – Draco disse, como numa adivinha.

'-Fleur Delacour...' – Gina disse séria mas com os olhos brilhantes, com aquela cara de quem tem subitamente uma revelação.

'-Grande, Draco!' – disse Gui.

'-Ora, porque querem manter segredo?' – Gina perguntou.

Os dois olharam pra ela com uma cara de "Dê um palpite".

'-Ela não sabe...' – disse Gina.

'-Ninguém sabe. Só essa coisa fofoqueira que eu chamo de irmão sabia.' – Disse Gui – 'E ela nem sabe que eu existo.'

'-Devia se apresentar, não acha? E depois, também sou sua irmã. E sua cunhada. Parente em dobro. Tenho todo o direito de saber!' – disse Gina com uma sobrancelha levantada. Mania de Draco.

'-Deixa isso comigo.' – disse Gui.

Draco sorria olhando os dois conversarem.

Nesse instante, um médico entra na sala.

'-Gina, posso falar com você um instante, por favor?'

Os dois olham para Gina perguntando com os olhos se devem ou não sair.

'-Podem ficar.' – disse Gina olhando pra eles.

'-Tem certeza?' – disse o médico. – 'Não é nada sobre sua saúde que venho lhe falar, é bem mais pessoal.'

'-Agora é que eu fico.' – disse Gui – 'Sou o irmão mais velho dela.'

'-Tudo bem pra você, Gina?' – perguntou o médico.

'-Tudo. Fala.'

'-Não sei se me reconheceu. Não? Nos vimos apenas uma vez antes de hoje. Sou James Potter, pai do Harry.'

'-Ah, sim. Que bom vê-lo novamente.' – Gina disse finalmente estendendo a mão.

'-Igualmente. Bom, o que tenho para lhe perguntar é bem pessoal. Tem certeza de que quer que seu irmão e seu amigo estejam presentes?'

'-Tenho. É meu irmão e o irmão dele. São pessoas muito importantes pra mim. Fala logo.'

'-Seu avô veio falar comigo hoje de manhã. Ele veio te oferecer pra mim, pro Harry.'

Gina ficou branca. A boca de Draco abria e fechava e Gui limitou-se a ficar sério.

James continuou.

'-Eu falei com o Harry hoje de manhã e ele ficou de falar com você hoje á tarde. Não quero combinar nada com seu avô que você e o Harry não saibam ou não estejam de acordo. Você e o Harry estão saindo ou algo assim?'

'-Não. E não é nada contra seu filho ou algo assim, ele é um ótimo amigo mas eu não quero em casar com ele.'

'-Foi a mesma coisa que Harry me disse hoje de manhã. Com o adicional que ele me disse que queria saber o que você achava disso. Bom, acho que já sei o que dizer ao Willian então. Boas melhoras, Gina. E olhe por onde anda da próxima vez!' – James disse sorrindo bondoso antes de sair.

Os três olharam um para o outro por instantes que pareciam intermináveis.

'-Olhar por onde anda?'- perguntou Gui.

'-É, eu disse aqui que cai numa escada.'

Mais silêncio. Nenhum dos três sabia o que dizer.

'-É Draco, tá na hora de você me dar um compromisso.' – disse Gina quebrando o silêncio.

'-Acho que ela tem razão.' – disse Gui.

'-Já lhes disse que não é assim tão simples. Não posso simplesmente namorar, sabe disso. E isso é pro seu próprio bem. Olhe suas amigas. Elas são oferecidas em noivado, não em namoro. Se eu namorar com você, seu valor pode diminuir e eu não quero isso.'

'-Já lhe disse que não sou uma mercadoria! Pare de falar de valores quando se referir á mim! E se isso é mesmo tão importante pra você, seja meu noivo!'

'-Bom, vou sair.' – disse Gui saindo.

'-Pare aí mesmo Willian Guilherme Arthur Weasley ou qualquer que seja seu novo nome! Fique bem aqui e tente colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça desse teu irmão.'

'-Não me envolvam nisso.' – disse Gui sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado.

'-O Gui sabe por que não posso te dar um compromisso agora.' – disse Draco.

Gui olhou para Gina que queria fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

'-Eu disse pra não me envolverem nisso!'

'-Eu não posso, Gina!' – disse Draco, triste.

'-Ah pode, Draco Malfoy! Vou te dar até depois do concurso da ChocoShow, fim de março. Se até lá não tomar coragem nessa sua cara pálida e loira, vou dizer pro meu avô que aceito o primeiro que ele me oferecer. Fui clara?'

'-Quer saber por que eu não posso, Gina?' – Draco disse quase a ponto de explodir – 'Porque no fim do ano, meu pai vai me mandar pra estudar no exterior!'

Silêncio mortal.

Gina disse calma depois de algum tempo.

'-Quando você ia me contar isso?'

Mais silêncio.

'-Ele não ia contar.' – disse Gui.

Dessa vez, foi Draco quem lhe dirigiu um olhar mortal.

'-Agora eu vou sair.' – disse Gui saindo.

'-Fique aí.' – disse Draco apontando para a cadeira em que ele tinha acabado de se levantar.

'-É bom mesmo, ou eu posso deixar o Draco com a mesma cara que estou agora.'

Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo.

'-Gina, me desculpe. Eu não queria te prender a algo que pode acabar no fim do ano.'

'-Quem disse que pode acabar?'

'-Eu não quero que fique presa a um cara que vai ficar anos fora do país. Se ainda me quiser quando eu voltar...'

'-Ora, cale-se! Eu só estou um ano atrás de você! Acha mesmo que eu ia te deixar estudar no exterior sozinho? Caso não saiba, nossa Hogwarts é uma filial da Hogwarts da Inglaterra. Há filiais em vários países como EUA, França, Espanha, Portugal, Argentina e Japão. A Hogwarts dos EUA tem colegial e faculdade. Se for pra lá, talvez eu possa mexer meus pauzinhos!'

Draco olhou pra Gina com cara de quem não a reconhecia.

'-O que foi?' – Gina disse.

Gui bateu palmas.

Os dois olharam pra ele.

'-Essa é minha irmãzinha! Viu como foi muito mais fácil falar com ela seu cabeça de pudim?'

'-Mas como vai fazer pra estudar fora? Não é assim tão fácil!'

'-Vou terminar o médio no Brasil. Vai ficar um ano sem mim, nada mais. Não apronte!'

'-Mas...'

'-Draco, até hoje eu consegui tudo que eu quero. Sou uma Hegyi, não me subestime! Se eu quero você, eu vou ter você. Agora, sua parte é me dar um compromisso. '

Gui bateu palmas novamente.

Dessa vez, ninguém olhou pra ele.

'-Tudo bem, Ginevra. Vou lhe dar minha palavra agora. Eu, Draco Black Malfoy, vou me casar com você. E vou pedi-la em noivado se e somente se você ganhar o concurso da ChocoShow no final de março. Caso contrário, vamos continuar do jeito que estamos até que eu decida se o momento é o adequado.'

'-O que foi? Não acredita que eu vença?' – Gina disse com uma só sobrancelha levantada, uma das manias de Draco que ela pegou.

'-Acredito. Mas também sei que Fleur Delacour está participando.' – disse Draco.

'-Fleur vai ficar sob meus pés.' – disse Gina.

'-Não subestime a minha Fleur.' – disse Gui.

'-Cale-se.' – disse Gina com um olhar mortal para o irmão que ficou novamente quieto na poltrona.

'-Seus pais e você, na minha casa para falar com o vovô, o Gui e minha mãe.'

'-Feito.' – disse Draco.

'-A visita acabou.' – disse uma enfermeira na porta. – 'A Gina precisa descansar hoje. Amanhã ela estará de alta.'

'- Só mais uma coisa, Gina.' – Draco disse depois que a enfermeira saiu – 'Você é minha mulher. Não importa se eu vou oficializar isso após o concurso ou um pouco depois. Ninguém além de mim vai encostar um dedo em você. Que isso fique bem claro.'

'-Possessivo hum?' – disse Gina.

'-Você nem imagina o quanto!' – disse Draco.

'-Imagino então que ficaria possesso se eu resolvesse aceitar noivar com Harry e arrumasse um emprego na loja de chocolates da concorrente.'

'-Você não faria isso.'

'-Ah eu faria! Meu corpo, minha vida, minhas regras! Você tem até o final de março pra decidir o que quer, Draco. Fim do concurso. E se suas condições são de que eu ganhe aquela josca, eu vou ganhar, ou não me chamo Ginevra Molly Weasley!'

'-Ótimo. Ganhe o concurso e terá o compromisso.'

'-Vou ganhar.'

Gui começou a puxar o irmão pra fora.

'-Descansa, Gina. Até amanhã.'

* * *

Parte do meu filho, Dani (03 aninhos). Ele adora digitar!

* * *

,0,00,,

* * *

**35**

**Ginevra Molly Malfoy**

Gina chegou na casa da mãe na manhã seguinte e jogou-se no sofá.

Gui chegou algum tempo depois.

'-Gininha, amanhã vou te levar na escola.' – ele foi logo dizendo, enquanto sentava no sofá.

'-Esquece. Não vou aparecer na escola assim!'

'-Ah, vai sim. Foi um acidente. Você caiu da escada, esqueceu?'

Nesse momento, Fred, George e Rony desceram as escadas e sentaram-se no sofá.

'-Mesmo assim, não vou pra escola desse jeito!'

'-Você deu um duro danado pra entrar nessa escola. Deu a cara a tapa! Fiquei sabendo hoje que você e a mamãe estavam trabalhando feito doidas pra pagar essa escola.'

'-Pra quê ir? Não vou conseguir pagar a escola de qualquer forma. O Draco me demitiu e a mamãe vai ter que pagar todas as contas da casa sozinha, não vai poder me ajudar. Semana que vem eu vou lá pedir a minha transferência para Drumnstrang.'

Carlinhos e Percy chegaram em casa, indo até a cozinha buscar um copo dágua.

'-Gina, porque não me pediu ajuda?'

'-Você tem sua própria vida, suas coisas. Não é obrigado a me ajudar. Eu me viro.'

'-Esquece. Amanhã vou na escola com você e pago suas mensalidades.'

'-Chegou tarde.' – disse Willian entrando na casa com Molly – 'Acabei de vir da escola de Gina. Eu e Molly já deixamos tudo em ordem.'

'-Como?' – disse Gina olhando para os dois.

Carlinhos e Percy sentaram-se no sofá. A família estava completa naquela sala.

'-Papai me adiantou parte da herança de minha mãe, que eu receberia quando ele morresse. Não precisa mais se preocupar com isso, Gina. Sua escola está paga até o fim do ano.'

Gina ficou olhando de um para outro. Até que então disse.

'-Espero que isso não signifique que eu tenha que me casar com o Potter. Porque podem esquecer. Eu vou ser uma Malfoy!'

Todos os ruivos olhavam de Gina para Willian.

'-Então já sabe?' – Willian disse.

'-Sim. E já falei ao próprio James Potter que Harry não me interessa. Não preciso do seu dinheiro nem de sua proteção. Eu nunca vou concordar com isso.'

'-Gina, eu só não a quero perto desses Malfoys! Eles não prestam!'

'-Antes de falar dos Malfoys, não esqueça que eu sou um deles e tenho o seu sangue!' – disse Gui sorrindo sarcástico para o velho Willian.

'-Você não passa de um bastardo!'

'-E um Hegyi. E só para lhe informar, vou entrar na justiça para ter em meu nome o nome Malfoy. Nunca mais vai poder jogar isso na minha cara, seu velho!'

'-Parem de brigar, por favor!' – disse Molly.

'-Isso mesmo. Porque o assunto aqui é que eu não vou tolerar o vovô me arrumando casamento!' – disse Gina.

'-Eu só quero o seu bem. O Potter tem nome, dinheiro e é um bom menino.'

'-O Harry?' – perguntou Rony confuso.

'-É sim, Rony, ontem descobri que James Potter é dono do hospital onde você me levou. Mas isso não é relevante pra mim. Eu já fiz a minha escolha. Eu escolhi o Draco. E eu espero que todos vocês respeitem. '

'-Gina, você tem certeza disso?' – disse Carlinhos – 'Não quer pensar melhor primeiro, antes de sair falando assim?'

'-Não. Já estou decidida.'

'-Então peça que Draco e Lúcio venham oficializar isso.' – disse Molly. – 'Vou concordar com o seu avô, Gina. O Potter é um ótimo menino. Eu o conheço desde pequeno, é o melhor amigo do seu irmão.'

'-Mãe? Cadê aquela parte do "Se é isso que você realmente quer, lute!''? – Gina perguntou.

'- Eu estive pensando a respeito. É certo você lutar. Mas também é certo tornar as coisas claras. Você já lutou e tem lutado. É certo que eles também deixem as coisas claras. Assim, ninguém engana ninguém.'

Gui olhou para a mãe. Ele mais do que ninguém, sabia do que a mãe estava falando.

Willian também sabia, e apertou disfarçadamente a mão da filha, que estava ao seu lado.

'-Gina, eu cometi alguns erros. Não que você seja um erro Gui, pelo amor de Deus, não me entenda mal! Eu só não quero que você seja enganada. Só isso.'

Gui e Gina assentiram.

'-Não se preocupe, mãe.' – disse Gina - 'O Draco disse que tem algumas coisas a resolver. Mas fim de março eles vem. Eu só não queria contar agora.'

'-Bom.' – disse Willian – 'Não quero que nem mais um Hegyi seja enganado por um Malfoy.'

Molly abraçou a pai.

'-Calma, pai. A tempestade já passou.'

'-Passou coisa nenhuma!' – disse Rony – 'Vovô, eu também tenho algo a dizer. Eu não quero estudar direito. Quero ser psicólogo e psiquiatra. Contente-se com o Carlinhos herdando seu império de advocacia. Eu não quero isso pra mim.'

'-Porque não disse logo no começo?' – Willian sorriu bondoso para o neto.

'-Eu...' – Rony ficou sem fala.

'-Sabe, eu não sou assim tão ruim quanto me pintam. Não se preocupe, não vou amarrá-lo numa cadeira de uma sala de aula de direito. Mas é bom que seja mesmo um ótimo psicólogo ou vou deserdá-lo e esqueça a Granger!'

Rony sorriu para o avô.

'-Obrigado.'

'-E nós vamos fazer faculdade. Vocês venceram.' – disse Fred e George concordou.

'-Ótimo. Ainda dá tempo de matricular vocês. Direito?'

'-Nem pensar!' – disseram os dois juntos.

'-Administração.' – disse Fred.

'-Contabilidade.' – disse George.

Todos olharam para os dois. Era a primeira vez que eles não iam fazer alguma coisa juntos.

'-E eu conversei com Cho ontem.' – disse Carlinhos, desviando a tenção dos irmãos para si. –'Ela concordou comigo de nos casarmos penas quando ela terminasse a faculdade. Assim, vamos ter tempo para nos conhecermos e sabermos se é isso mesmo que vamos querer. Então, essa é a minha condição.' – Carlinhos disse olhando para Willian, que sorria feliz para o neto. O olhar de todos os irmãos sobre ele.

'-Quando isso acontecer, você já será um Hegyi!' – disse Willian.

Os dois se abraçaram.

'-O que querem dizer com isso?' – disse Rony.

'-Entrei com um processo na justiça no nome de todos nós. Para colocarmos o sobrenome da mamãe me nossos nomes. Menos no seu, Gui. Eu sabia que não ia querer.'

'-Obrigado.' – Gui sorriu para o irmão – 'Sou um Malfoy, não tenho orgulho nenhum de ser neto desse velho.'

Willian fechou a cara.

'-Ora seu bastardo! E eu não tenho orgulho nenhum de ser seu avô!'

'-Parem com isso!' – disse Molly, que a julgar pela cara dos dois, começava a desconfiar que lá no fundo, eles se gostavam. Mas bem lá no fundo.

'-Eu ainda não falei!' – disse Percy. '- Vovô, eu quero meu emprego de volta. Não é justo dar um jeito de me despedirem só porque eu não aceitei trabalhar com vocês no escritório.'

Willian olhou para o neto e disse.

'-Sou inocente. Juro. Não tive nada a ver com isso.'

A cara de Percy era de total incredulidade.

'-Então eu fui mesmo despedido? Oh droga! Bom, vou lá pra cima, ainda não consegui localizar o papai...' – disse Percy subindo pro quarto.

'-Também vou indo. Fiquei de encontrar com meu pai hoje. Vamos entrar com o processo para mudança de nome.' – disse Gui beijando a testa da irmã caçula e dando um tchau geral. – 'Ah, o Draco me disse que vem te ver depois da aula.'

Gina sorriu feliz para o irmão mais velho.

'-Também vamos. Temos que nos matricular numa faculdade e ver como andam as coisas no barzinho.' – disse Fred seguido por George.

'-Vou pegar carona.' – disse Rony. '- Tenho aula.'

'-E eu tenho muito trabalho no escritório.' – disse Carlinhos beijando a mãe e saindo.

Ficaram na sala só Gina, o avô e a mãe.

'-Gina, tem certeza de que é mesmo aquele Malfoy que você quer?' – disse Willian – 'Eu poderia te arrumar um rapaz bem melhor. Não precisa ser o Harry.'

'-Vovô, obrigada pela sua preocupação. Mas eu quero o Draco. Eu vou ser uma Malfoy. Nada vai mudar isso. Eu sou uma Hegyi afinal de contas. O que eu quero, eu consigo. E eu quero ele.'

'-Gina...' – começou a mãe – 'Eu já tive problemas com um Malfoy certa vez...'

'-Não se preocupe, mãe. O Draco não encosta em mim enquanto não tivermos tudo acertado. Não vou cometer esse mesmo erro.'

'-Tudo acertado significa casamento, não é Gina?' – disse o avô.

'-Não, significa noivado.' – Gina sorriu para o avô – 'Mas não se preocupem, vou prender Draco Malfoy á mim. Ele é meu. Podem apostar suas vidas nisso.'

**OLÁ!!!!!!**

Mais 2 capítulos terminados!

Esses dias foram turbulentos.

Primeiro, saio do serviço ás pressas porque meu filho tava com diarréia e vomitando. Aí meu marido me pega no serviço e no caminho, meu filho me dá um banho de vômito! Eu não tenho nojo... eu tenho horror á vômito! Vocês nem imaginam o tamanho do meu asco. Só que na hora eu tava tão preocupada, que nem liguei. Aí, três dias em casa pra cuidar do moleque.

No dia que eu ia voltar pro serviço... surpresa!!! Era eu quem tava com diarréia e vomitando. "Norovirus" é o nome do danado, segundo o médico. É um vírus novo que tá dando bastante agora no verão. Gente, me doía o corpo todo. Eu tava tão fraca...

Mas tudo bem. Mais dois dias em casa! Yupi!!! Alguma coisa de bom tinha que ter!

Bom, eu e o moleque já estamos bem. Ele continua fora da escolinha o resto da semana por ordens médicas. E eu volto ao serviço amanhã. Minha prima vai olhar ele pra mim o resto da semana.

Bom, é isso. Até a próxima!

_**Um super beijo;**_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


	17. 36

**36**

**ChocoShow**

Já fazia um mês desde o "acidente na escada" de Gina.

O divórcio já tinha saído, assim como o processo para que ela e os irmãos conseguissem o sobrenome da mãe.

Gui também já era um Malfoy.

Arthur foi morar com os pais no interior de Minas por um tempo, para desestressar. Estava fazendo acompanhamento psicológico e estava tendo avanços. Percy o visitava de vez em quando. O que nenhum dos Weasleys sabia, era que Gui também tinha ido visitar pai... e que era ele que repassava o dinheiro do tratamento aos pais de Arthur.

Era uma dívida de gratidão. Apesar de tudo, aquele homem tinha dado um lar e um nome á ele e á sua mãe quando eles mais precisavam. E uma coisa que Gui odiava era ficar em dívida com alguém, não importa quem fosse.

De modo geral, o mês de fevereiro tinha passado de forma tranqüila.

Logo no início de março, Draco fez uma visita surpresa á sua loja da ChocoShow, a única que tinha. Não tinha voltado lá desde que tinha despedido á Gina.

E qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar... Gina! Comprando chocolates!

Sorriu ao vê-la admirando as prateleiras com uma cestinha na mão. A loja estava bastante cheia, a páscoa se aproximava e as prateleiras de ovos de chocolates estavam entulhadas de ovos e coelhos de chocolate.

Chegou por trás sem ser visto e a abraçou.

Gina, num reflexo rápido, deu-lhe uma cotovelada no estômago, jogou o seu calcanhar no peito do pé de Draco e indo por trás dele, virou seu braço nas costas.

Isso tudo aconteceu tão rápido que só depois que Draco foi jogado no chão com o braço atrás das costas é que ela percebeu quem estava embaixo dela, com o braço torcido...

'-Ai meu Deus...'

A loja toda olhava pra eles, muda.

Ela saiu de cima dele muito, mas muito sem graça!

'-Draco... me desculpe.'

As outras atendentes sorriram e voltaram a atender os clientes. Eram as antigas colegas de serviço de Gina, que já desconfiavam de algo entre eles há muito tempo.

Draco, levantou todo torto e sem nenhuma palavra, abraçou Gina agora de frente e a beijou.

As outras meninas sorriram tendo a certeza do relacionamento dos dois.

'-Ruivinha maluca! Onde aprendeu isso?'

'-Defesa pessoal... Estou estudando com a Mione. Nem te contei, né? Desculpe!'

'-Pega leve. Quantos cursos extras vc tá fazendo?'

'-Alguns. Mas são só pra aperfeiçoamento... nem havia necessidade de fazer.'

'-Claro que havia. Uma senhora Malfoy não pode ser só boa. Tem que ser perfeita!'

Gina virou os olhos ignorando aquela afirmação.

'-Sou perfeita sendo uma Hegyi. Ser uma senhora Malfoy vai ser só algo á mais no meu currículo. O que faz aqui?'

'-Pergunta obvia... Sou o dono daqui. O que VOCÊ faz aqui?'

'-Pergunta obvia... comprando chocolate!'

'-Pra quê?'

'-Ora Draco, Páscoa! Já que eu estou proibida de trabalhar por um irmão mala, um avô super mala e um "casinho" hiper mala, vou vender chocolates de porta em porta pra poder comprar os ovos.' – Gina disse séria.

'-Tá brincando, não é?' – Draco disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

'-E vestida de coelhinha!' – Gina adicionou sorrindo.

'-Uhmmm... até que isso seria interessante! Não se esqueça de bater na minha porta, tá?' – ele disse com cara de tarado.

'-Besta!' – ela disse batendo no braço dele.

'-Seu avô te dá uma mesada que eu sei. E mesmo que ele não goste de mim, ele concorda com você se aprofundar em estudos e cursos.'

'-É, isso é verdade. Sabe Draco, ele não é assim tão ruim.' – disse Gina voltando a pegar sua cestinha caída no chão.

'-Talvez. Por enquanto, parece que tudo que ele queria era ajudar. Notícias do seu pai?'

'-Não fale nele. Ainda estou muito zangada.'

'- Sei...'

Gina parou em uma prateleira e pegou muitos coelhos de chocolate.

'-Para quem são?' – Draco disse.

'-Vou montar algumas cestas. Uma lá pra casa, uma para a sua casa, uma para o meu avô e outra para os meus avós em Minas. Só não sei como vou enviar ainda. E para os amigos vou montar kits menores.'

Gina foi andando e parou em frente aos ovos de páscoa, pegando alguns maiores e muitos menores.

'-Interessante.' – Draco olhou Gina montar as cestas e pediu. – 'Gina, poderia deixar algumas cestas montadas na loja, por favor?'

'-Na loja? Para vender?'

'-Sim.'

'-Não trabalho mais aqui.' – ela disse sorrindo. – 'Aliás, senhor marqueteiro de meia tigela, acho que vou enviar para Lúcio Malfoy uma cesta de chocolates da concorrência.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Acho que ele ia enfartar!'

'-Também acho.' – ela sorriu de volta.

Gina continuou caminhando pelos corredores e pegando tudo o que precisava para as cestas.

Draco ia atrás, observando.

Era a sua menina.

'-Desculpe ser chato, mas... não devia estar em casa descansando ou estudando? O concurso é depois de amanhã.'

'-Estudando? Draco Black Malfoy, nem parece que me conhece! Sei tudo o que há pra saber sobre chocolate.'

'-Tem certeza?' – Draco perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

'-Tenho.'

'-Sabe que o concurso não é só sobre chocolate: é sobre beleza, inteligência, delicadeza...'

'-Sei, sei... e me julgo preparada.'

'-Fleur e Gabrielle nem foram á escola hoje.'

'-Sei disso, Draco. E se quiser saber, estou aqui justamente pra esquecer um pouco, não preciso que fique me lembrando.' – ela disse parando de olhar as gôndolas e olhando pra ele.

'-Que lugar você escolheu pra não pensar no concurso.'

'-Não é o lugar em si, é o que faço nele.' – ela voltou a olhar as gôndolas e procurar por barras de chocolate específicas.

Draco ficou ao seu lado observando.

'-Posso usar seu escritório para montar e guardar as cestas?'

'-Claro. O que é meu é seu.'- ele sorriu.

'-Em breve.' – ela sorriu de volta.

Levaram todas as compras para o caixa enquanto Gina pegava a carteira na bolsa, Draco colocou a mão na sua.

'-Esquece, seu dinheiro não é aceito aqui.'

'-Não senhor!' – disse Gina. – 'Meus presentes eu pago.'

'-Não tem cabimento você pagar as coisas na sua própria loja.' – disse Draco .

'-Ainda não é minha loja.'

'-Vai ser.' – Draco passou as compras pelo caixa diante de uma Gina emburrada e ele mesmo levou até seu escritório, depois de deixar seu próprio dinheiro no caixa.

Montaram juntos as cestas e decidiram enviar os presentes no nome dos dois.

Cerca de duas horas depois, felizes e cansados, fecharam a loja junto com as meninas e Draco levou Gina até seu carro.

'-Vai pra sua casa ou pra casa de alguma amiga?'

'-Na verdade, me deixa no shopping que eu vou fazer as unhas. E depois, estão todas tão ocupadas com esse concurso que estão me dando nos nervos!'

'-Elas estão levando tão á sério?'

'-Sério? Cho está sem comer direito faz mais de uma semana e Mione só chora, porque os pais a estão ameaçando se ela não se sair bem. Sem falar em Fleur que já foi intimada a vencer porque o "noivo" que ela não sabe quem é, vai estar assistindo. Fleur decorou livros e mais livros sobre chocolate, coitada. E está estudando dia e noite, porque "precisa" ser perfeita.'

'-É... vai ser difícil!'

'-Difícil? Draco, até eu que sei tudo sobre chocolate estou com medo.'

'-Sabe mesmo?'

Gina respirou fundo olhando para o homem ao lado.

'-Draco, quando me conheceu, já sabia que nas minhas veias corria chocolate. E depois, não pense que foi só a Fleur que andou estudando loucamente. Eu preparei e decorei receitas, estudei história, preparo, tipos de chocolate, uso na cosmética, mitos, datas comemorativas, ChocoShow e até a família Malfoy. Não me subestime!'

Draco olhou para a mulher ao seu lado e deu-lhe um longo beijo.

Aquela não era mais a Gina que ele conheceu aquele dia no parque.

Ela tinha mudado muito. Por ele. Tinha se transformado no que ele queria que ela fosse, uma senhora Malfoy. Buscou nela suas raízes Hegyi e transformou-a na mulher que faria todo e qualquer homem cair á seus pés.

Tinha deixado de ser a menina frágil para se transformar em uma mulher forte.

Mas... até onde aquela Gina á seu lado e a Gina pela qual ele tinha se apaixonado eram parecidas? Ele já não sabia mais. Elas ás vezes pareciam iguais e ás vezes pareciam completamente diferentes.

Ele respirou fundo dando a partida no carro.

Estava muito confuso.

**Olááááá!!!**

Capítulo pequeno, eu sei.

O próximo é o concurso, _**Nanda Mal-ley**_! Aê! Finalmente!

Foi compensar as poucas páginas no concurso.

Eu queria agradecer por todos os comentários.

Eu sei, eu não respondo comentários. Mas é que eu prefiro usar o tempo pra pensar ou escrever. Acho que é mais útil, concordam?

Bom, capítulo anterior eu respondi um dos mistérios da fic: O pai do Harry é dono de um hospital.

O outro mistério, que apareceu no comentário da _**Ana Coelho**_, foi sobre o Collin.

Desculpe. Mas a resposta pra esse mistério, só em Chocolate é Mágico 2.

Sim, já existe uma continuação e eu já comecei a escrever. A história já tá pronta na minha cabeça do começo ao fim. E é só nela que vocês vão descobrir se o Collin é bi ou não.

E o Arthur vai sumir um pouco agora. Mas na continuação, vocês também vão ver que ele não é um monstro. Não se preocupe, _**Chunli W. Malfoy**_.

Todas me deixaram comentário dizendo que adoraram a atitude da Gina, principalmente a _**Tomoyo-chan**_. Eu também gostei dessa nova Gina, cheia de si. Mas... ela tá muito diferente do que ela era e logo ela vai perceber isso.

O concurso vai revelar muita coisa. Não só a ganhadora, mas quem elas realmente são.

E tudo com muito chocolate.

Quando eu disse que a Gina e a Fleur andaram estudando, eu quis dizer que "EU" andei estudando... é... li um livro sobre chocolate recentemente pra fic.

Então, como eu vou fazer direito, pode demorar um pouco mais.

Paciência, porque o resultado, como sempre, vale a pena!

Se quiserem algo pra ler por enquanto, eu estou escrevendo em parceria com _**Isadora Prince**_: _**Como Reconhecer o Homem Perfeito**_. Tá no capítulo 4, então dá tempo de acompanhar numa boa, é bem leve. E sim... eu também andei lendo alguns livros sobre "homens" e "relacionamentos" pra escrever.

Obrigada por acompanharem mais uma vez.

E _**Lah Malfoy**_, cuidado com o vírus. Segundo meu médico, pega no contato de pessoa pra pessoa. Então, fique longe de quem tá mal.

É isso aí meninas! Um super beijo á todas.

**Um super beijo;**

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


	18. 37 e 38

**37**

**Subornos**

Gina estava fazendo as unhas quando recebeu um torpedo de Mione:

"_Reunião de Emergência em minha casa amanhã ás 14hs. COMPAREÇAM! Ou eu posso enlouquecer com esse concurso! PS: Tragam suas bonecas."_

Aproveitando que estava no shopping, foi até uma loja de brinquedos nova, que tinham aberto há pouco tempo. Era uma loja de brinquedos para colecionadores... adultos.

Gina viu a boneca mais linda que já tinha visto. Era ruiva como ela, olhos verdes e algumas sardas. Era a cara dela. Bastante cara, mas valia a pena. Agora, com a mesada de seu avô, podia começar a se dar a alguns luxos, como gastar uma pequena fortuna numa boneca.

Decidiu fazer daquela sua boneca permanente para chás com Hermione e há poucos metros dali, entrou numa loja de bebês, comprando um vestidinho de babados tamanho P para a boneca.

Ia saindo da loja quando esbarrou com Fleur entrando. Ela também tinha comprado uma boneca na mesma loja que Gina, por indicação de Gabrielle.

Depois de comprarem um vestidinho novo para a boneca de Fleur, decidiram tomar um sorvete. Sentaram-se na mesa da gelateria com seus sorvetes.

'-Nervosa?' – perguntou Fleur depois de algum tempo.

'-Um pouco. E você?' – perguntou Gina.

'-Também. Você sabe que é minha maior concorrente, não sabe?' – Fleur disse.

'-Sei. Assim como você é a minha.' – Gina disse.

'-Somos as favoritas afinal.' – Fleur comentou. – 'Meu pai me disse que meu noivo pediu para que eu desse o meu melhor. Não sei porque ele não me conta quem é logo de uma vez! Eu tenho o direito de saber!'

'-Tá com medo que ele seja velho ou algo assim?'

'-Não. Eu sei quem é. E ele é um belo dum canalha!'

Gina quase engasgou.

'-O que foi? Eu sei, não era pra eu saber.'

'-Mas...' – Gina disse confusa.

'-Gina, eu sou Fleur Delacour! Acha mesmo que iam esconder algo assim tão grande de mim?'

'-Você tá jogando verde pra ver se eu digo alguma coisa.' – Gina disse pra amiga.

'-Eu e Collin somos realmente grandes amigos. Se ele não fosse gay, eu gostaria que fosse ele. Gosto de como a mente dele trabalha: rapidamente e eficientemente. Mas meu noivo não é tão ruim assim, apesar de ele ser um insolente.'

'-Não fale assim dele. Você nem sabe quem é!' – Gina continuou, meio em dúvida se ela sabia ou não.

'-Porque não liga pro Collin e pergunta como nós descobrimos quem era? Realmente Gina, eu quero muito dividir essa informação com você.' – disse Fleur com um olhar amigo.

Gina respirou fundo, não fazendo idéia de onde Fleur queria chegar.

'-Sei bem o que estamos fazendo. Um jogo psicológico. Você quer que fiquemos nos tentando até que uma de nós ou diga o nome ou admita que não sabe.'

'-Mas você não sabe se eu sei.' – Fleur disse.

'-O que seu pai disse sobre ele não te dizer quem é?' – Gina tentou fugir um pouco.

'-Ele disse que ia se revelar pra mim quando achasse conveniente. Que ainda não era a hora. Claro que não é hora! Afinal, ele tá enganado uma das minhas amigas. Aquele canalha!'

'-E quando você acha que ele vai falar?'

'-Sinceramente... não sei. Olha Gina, não é justo que você não saiba.'

'-O quê? Fleur, do que você tá falando? Por favor, fale abertamente. Quem você tá achando que é?' – disse Gina.

'-Me desculpa se o que eu te contar te chocar um pouco. Vi nas câmeras de segurança! Eu e o Collin subornamos um guarda que trabalha na empresa que monitora as câmeras de segurança da minha casa. E eu vi... Lúcio Malfoy... com o Draco... Me desculpe. Eu já tinha dito á ele há anos atrás que eu não queria e... ele é seu... era seu... eu não queria.' – disse Fleur já com lágrimas nos olhos e ao mesmo tempo, demonstrando muita raiva. – 'Eu não queria te contar, mas eu tava me sentindo tão falsa! Eu queria fazer o Draco falar. Eu tava juntando coragem pra falar com ele de novo... Eu ainda tenho medo de ter uma conversa á sós com ele... Desde que a gente tinha 12 anos eu não consigo conversar com ele... Eu até me afastei dele.' – Fleur enterrou a cabeça na mesa começando a chorar.

Gina não tinha entendido bulhufas dos pedaços de informação que Fleur tinha soltado e eia fazer questão de perguntar mais tarde. Mas uma coisa ela tinha entendido: Fleur achava que seu noivo, era o Draco. Seu Draco.

'-Acalme-se. Não era o Draco.' – Gina sorriu passando a mão na cabeça da amiga.

'-Era sim.' – Fleur soluçou.

'-Não. Não era. Você deve ter visto dois homens loiros. Mas não era o Draco! Então, você não estava sendo falsa comigo nem o Draco é nenhum canalha. Agora se acalme. Eu juro pra você que quem você viu, não era o Draco.'

Fleur enxugou os olhos.

'-Mas... porque então.. quem estava com Lúcio Malfoy?'

'-Tome seu sorvete. Vai derreter. E depois, nem vai precisar que eu responda essa sua pergunta. Tem uma coisa que você vai saber em breve. E eu sei que você vai saber somar dois mais dois.'

'-Vai ser simples assim?' – ela enxugou as lágrimas nas costas da mão.

'-Depois de você me contar o que viu na fita? Vai. Muito simples. Mas tire da cabeça essa sua idéia de que é o MEU Draco! E me conte logo o que foi que você viu. '

'-Você também pensaria assim se tivesse visto o que eu e Collin vimos. Nós vimos dois loiros. Não deu pra ver direito os rostos mas nós vimos a placa do carro. E depois subornamos um funcionário de Detran.'

'-Meu Deus, Fleur! Você subornou todo mundo!'

Fleur ignorou o comentário de Gina e prosseguiu.

'-O carro era de Lúcio Malfoy!!! Logo, ele era o o loiro de cabelos compridos. O outro, obviamente era Draco Malfoy!'

'-Não era o Draco! Já falei!' – Gina afirmou séria.

'-Gina, desculpe, mas o Draco é um canalha! Eu juro que não vou deixar ele encostar em mim! Eu já havia dito a ele anos atrás que eu não queria nada. Eu nunca ia querer nada depois do que ele me propôs.'

Gina queria tacar o sorvete na Fleur. Mas se segurou. Não era hora de fazer perguntas, por mais que quisesse.

'-E o que o _"Sr. eu suborno todo mundo Collin"_ tá achando disso?'

'-Ele ficou puto e me disse que me ajuda a me vingar do _"loirão"_ e pediu pra eu chamar você pra participar da vingança. Eu concordei, nada mais justo.'

Gina sorriu á menção do _"loirão"_ de Collin.

'-Não era o Draco. E eu proíbo vocês de fazerem qualquer loucura contra ele!'

'-Você não pára mesmo de tomar sorvete, não é?' – disse Gui aparecendo do nada e sentando na mesa com elas – 'Vai virar uma baleia!'

Fleur olhou para o loiro indignada.

'-Como ousa se sentar conosco sem ser convidado? Seu insolente!' – ela disse se levantando.

'-Acalme-se, Fleur. É meu irmão mais velho, Guilherme.'

'-Eu não tenho culpa se toda vez que eu te vejo você está com um sorvete!'

'-Você não tem nada a ver com isso!' – ela se levantou dizendo com raiva e Gui levantou junto, num gesto automático de educação.

Ela sentou-se de volta, seguida por ele.

'-Não é necessário mostrar a educação que certamente não possui.'

'-Sua língua é afiada como uma cobra!'

'-Assim como a sua!' – ela disparou.

'-Esperava que por ser uma Delacour, você fosse um pouco mais delicada e educada.' – Gui disse.

'-Minha educação e minha delicadeza, dependem da pessoa para quem elas são dispensadas.'

'-E no meu caso...' – Gui começou.

'-Acredite, você não quer que eu termine a sua frase.' – ela disse.

'-Gui... Oi Gina, ainda por aqui?' – disse Draco chegando. – 'Eu já ia te ligar pra ver onde você estava, que coincidência. '

'-Ótimo. Parece até que foi combinado. Vou aproveitar que estou com Gina aqui e com o irmão dela. Assim posso falar sem medo com você.' – Fleur disse.

Draco olhou sem entender.

'-Draco, porque você tá fazendo isso com a gente? A Gina realmente gosta de você e eu não posso negar nada para meus pais. Eu já te disse há anos atrás quando você me fez aquela proposta que eu não queria nada. Por que fez isso?' – ela disse os olhos já cheios de lágrimas.

Gui olhava pra Gina com uma cara de interrogação, embora sua preocupação ao ver Fleur mais do que abalada fosse evidente.

Gina fez sinal de silêncio. Uma parte dela queria ir ao auxílio de Draco e dizer mais uma vez que não era ele. A outra, queria muito ouvir aquela conversa.

'-Fleur. Eu não sei do que está falando.' – Draco disse branco. Parte dele sabia do que ela estava falando e ele não queria dizer aquilo ali, na frente de Gina.

'-Não sabe?' – Fleur sorriu de nervoso, o rosto molhado por lágrimas silenciosas que assim que caiam, eram enxugadas com as costas da mão. –' Quando nós tínhamos 12 anos, você meio conversar comigo, lembra? Eu nem te conhecia direito! Você me disse que se eu aceitasse me...'

'-Para. Eu não quero que a Gina ouça isso. Eu quero contar pra ela.' – ele a interrompeu.

'-Eu quero ouvir!' – Gina se manifestou.

'-E eu também.' – disse Gui.

'-Quando tínhamos 12 anos' – Draco começou – 'minha mãe estava me forçando a conhecer Fleur. Eu falei com meu pai e ele sugeriu que eu falasse com você antes dele tomar qualquer atitude com relação a minha mãe ou á seu pai. Então eu fui falar com Fleur. Eu disse á ela que se ela quisesse casar comigo, teria tudo, menos o meu amor. E ela se negou. Então eu disse ao meu pai que ela não queria nada e que era para ele pedir para a minha mãe parar com isso. Foi isso.'

'-Não foi assim!' – Fleur disse enxugando as lágrimas – 'Você me disse que eu era muito bela, mas ia ser só mais um móvel, mais uma mobília da Mansão Malfoy. Pra ser exibido e depois esquecido num canto. Que nunca ia me faltar nada mas que eu não podia esperar nada de você. Foi isso que você me disse...'

'-Você nunca me contou nada disso, Draco.' – Gui disse sério para o irmão.

Gina olhava Draco sem palavras. Aquilo tinha sido rude.

'-Não achei relevante. Mas pelo visto, foi pra você, Fleur.'

'-Relevante?!' – Fleur sorriu de nervoso. – 'Eu tinha 12 anos! Sabe quantas noites eu tive pesadelos com você? Onde você casava comigo á força e me mantinha trancada em casa, realmente que nem uma mobília...'

Fleur abaixou a cabeça na mesa.

As pessoas em volta começavam a olhar.

'-Vamos sair daqui.' – Gui puxou Fleur pela mão, abraçando-a e tirando dali.

Chegaram o mais rápido possível ao estacionamento.

'-Gina, Draco, me sigam. Eu vou com Fleur no meu carro. Vamos terminar essa conversa no meu apartamento.'

Draco olhou pra Gina que estava com uma cara de quem ia matar um.

'-Gina... tá bem?' – Draco perguntou com medo, já sabendo da resposta.

'-Ótima.' – ela disse – 'Se você achar isso relevante, claro!' – ela completou sorrindo maldosa.

Essa foi a primeira vez em sua vida, que Draco teve medo de uma mulher.

Gui dirigiu em silêncio. Não sabia com começar nem o que dizer.

Em um farol vermelho, resolveu pegar em sua mão que descansava sobre a perna e a apertou.

Fleur olhou para a mão dele na sua e seu olhar foi até o dele.

Eles trocaram seu primeiro sorriso.

'-Por que fez isso?' – disse Fleur.

'-O quê?' – disse Gui – 'Apertar sua mão?'

'-Não, me tirou de lá por que... ' – ela disse.

' -Acredite, você não quer que eu termine a sua frase.' – Gui disse sorrindo.

'-Eu termino pra você: "Porque se eu continuasse ali, ia comer sorvete até estourar.' – ela sorriu.

'-Não poderia ter dito melhor!' – ele disse.

O farol abriu e o clima no carro estava mais leve. Ao contrário do carro atrás.

'-Gina, fala comigo.' – Draco implorou.

'-Não até você me contar porque nunca me contou.'

'-Eu já disse: pra mim foi irrelevante. Eu não gostava da Fleur. Eu fiz a proposta e ela não aceitou. E depois, eu jamais ia imaginar que a tinha traumatizado tanto.'

'-Claro que a traumatizou! Uma menina de 12 anos está acostumada com contos de fadas. Não com um cara que diz que vai tratá-la com uma mobília!'

'-Tá, usei palavras erradas. Eu nunca imaginei...'

'-Aí tá o problema, Draco. Você nunca imagina nada!'

'-Imagina nada? Gina, eu sou o gênio do marketing da ChocoShow, você nunca pode me acusar de falta de imaginação!'

'-Não é desse tipo de imaginação que eu tô falando! Eu to falando de perceber as coisas! Você nunca reparou que depois disso ela se afastou?'

'-Eu mal falava com ela. Era só um _"oi"_ e pronto! É claro que eu nem reparei!'

'-E porque diabos você foi falar com ela se nem gostava dela?'

'-Eu já te falei. Porquê eu não me importava. Eu nunca pensei em me casar por amar alguém. Pra mim tanto fazia, mulher era só um móvel numa casa!'

Gina soltou um soluço que não conseguiu segurar.

Aquilo a estava machucando. Mas ela precisava ouvir tudo.

Draco começou a se desesperar.

'-Gina, não chora! Gina, você não é assim pra mim, eu juro. Eu te amo, Gina! Gina acredita em mim...' – ele começou a implorar enquanto dirigia. Ele estava quase parando o carro.

'-Gina, eu era assim antes de te conhecer. Você me fez mudar, Gina. Você me fez ter amigos. Você me fez sentir amor, Gina. Você nunca vai ser um móvel pra mim. Eu te juro! Eu te amo, Gina!'

'-Porque... Porque você não achou relevante me contar?' – Gina perguntou fazendo muito esforço para não chorar novamente.

'-Porque eu não sou mais aquele homem que propôs aquilo á Fleur. Eu tinha 12 anos, Gina. E eu estava sendo pressionado a conhecê-la pela minha mãe. Lembra que quando eu te conheci eu disse que a achava uma chata? Era a impressão que eu tinha dela.'

Gina respirou fundo, lutando desesperada por controle.

'- Não me estranha que ela tenha ficado com medo de ficar perto de você sozinha.' – ela comentou.

'-Eu não sabia disso. Vou me desculpar com ela quando chegarmos. Eu não sou assim. Não mais.'

'-É como se eu não conhecesse esse seu lado... frio. Mas é como se... como se ele ainda existisse. Eu andei pensando muito, Draco. Em tudo que você me pediu. Eu fiz mais cursos, me aprimorei no que eu já era boa, estou estudando muito mais no colégio, estou mais vaidosa... Eu estou me tornando outra pessoa, Draco. Pra você. Por você. Será que no fundo... tudo que você quer de mim, é alguém pra exibir? Uma beleza diferente, não é? Ruiva. Será que no final, tudo que eu vou ser, é um móvel?'

Draco não agüentou e parou o carro no próximo posto de gasolina que viu.

Gina se assustou um pouco.

Quando ele tirou o cinto, ela instintivamente, se encolheu no banco e prendeu a respiração.

Draco percebeu e se obrigou a respirar fundo antes de falar.

'-Gina, não tem porque você ter medo. Esse era eu antes de te conhecer. Não vou negar, eu era frio. Eu não tinha amigos e não me importava. Não acreditava em ninguém. Todos eram falsos e interesseiros pra mim. Não acreditava que eu pudesse amar alguém. Eu acreditava que ia me casar, claro. Mas minha mulher seria pra exibir e me dar prazer na cama. Só isso. Esse era eu antes de te conhecer. Entendeu Gina? Antes de te conhecer! Você me mudou completamente. Eu te amo, Gina. Você me ensinou o que é ter amigos. Me ensinou a confiar. Me ensinou a amar, Gina. Você NUNCA vai ser um móvel pra mim. Nunca!'

Gina já tinha lágrimas caindo dos olhos. Já não se preocupava mais em enxugar enquanto o ouvia.

Ele limpou-a com ambos os polegares. Puxando o rosto dela para si e lhe dado um beijo calmo e rápido.

'-Eu te amo, Gina. Me desculpe se te fiz sofrer quando te pedi que fizesse o melhor, que fosse perfeita em tudo que pudesse. Eu só queria que minha mulher fosse a melhor. A mulher que eu amo, que me roubou o coração assim que a vi. Não vou negar que eu tenho muito orgulho de te exibir, que a sua beleza é rara e que eu te acho linda. Você é realmente tudo isso. Mas o mais importante, é que eu te amo. E vou te amar mesmo que você fique corcunda, careca e sem dentes.'

Gina sorriu.

'-Agora pareceu o Gui falando. '

'-Deve ser a convivência. '

Draco deu de ombros e sorriu de volta.

'-Eu te amo, Draco. Desculpa eu ter duvidado de você.'

'-Tudo bem, Gina. Eu devia ter falado mais de mim pra você. Não sou completamente inocente. Mas me promete uma coisa?'

Gina sorriu assentindo.,

'-Você é minha vida, Gina. Eu te amo. Nunca duvide disso. Nunca mais!'

Eles se aproximaram sorrindo. Draco passou-lhe a mão pelo rosto, fazendo um carinho em sua bochecha antes de puxá-la para um beijo longo e calmo.

'-Você nunca vai ser um móvel pra mim, Gina. Eu te juro.'

Draco deu a partida no carro.

'-O Gui deve estar se perguntando onde estamos.' – ele comentou enquanto saia do posto.

'-Onde estão aqueles dois?' – Fleur perguntou quando descia do carro.

'-Vou puxar a orelha dos dois quando chegarem.' – disse Gui fechando a porta do carro para Fleur.

Ele ofereceu-lhe o braço. Fleur colocou a mão.

'-Quer subir comigo ou prefere esperá-los?' – Gui perguntou sério, olhando em seus olhos. Tudo que ele queria era não começar errado.

'-Você não vai me fazer nada, não é?' – ela perguntou sorrindo.

'-Vou amarrá-la e fazê-la tomar 20 litros de sorvete!' – ele respondeu sorrindo.

'-20 litros? O que estamos esperando aqui embaixo?' – ela disse sorrindo enquanto caminhava pra entrada do prédio.

Já na sala do apartamento, Gui sentou-se no sofá á frente de Fleur.

'-Posso lhe perguntar o que houve entre você e Draco?' – ele disse receoso de que ela não quisesse falar e se magoasse novamente.

'-Claro. É sua irmã mais nova. Você tem o direito de saber...' – Fleur respirou fundo antes de continuar – 'Foi o que você ouviu. Já me haviam falado dele, mas eu nuca poderia esperar que ele viesse falar comigo e me propusesse aquilo.'

'-Ele fez algo com você? Ele tocou em você? Te machucou? Você disse que teve inúmeros pesadelos com ele. Que não consegue ficar sozinha perto dele.'

'- Ele me machucou com palavras. Ele foi tão frio... E olhando pra ele, você não consegue ver isso. Eu nunca me senti tão objeto como naquele dia. Ele praticamente me ofereceu um contrato. E o pior, a Gina não acredita em mim. Me ajude a fazê-la acreditar. Por favor.' – Fleur se abaixou na frente de Gui e segurou-lhe as mãos.

'-No que quer que eu a faça acreditar?'

'-Draco é o meu noivo. Eles estavam tentando me esconder. Mas eu descobri.'

Gui ficou pálido.

'-Não sei o que viu ou julga ter descoberto. Mas o Draco não é seu noivo.'

'-A Gina também não acredita.' – ela se levantou – 'Mas eu vi! Eu vi dois homens loiros chegarem na portaria da minha casa. Um tinha o cabelo comprido, o outro curto. O carro era de Lúcio Malfoy. Logo ele era o loiro de cabelo comprido. O outro só podia ser o Draco.' – ela disse desesperada para que ele acreditasse nela. – 'Por favor. Ele não mudou. Ele foi como gelo comigo no passado. E agora me quer de todo jeito. E ele tá enganando a Gina, ele tá sendo falso. Faça com que ela acredite. Por favor!'

Gui estava pálido.

'-Como viu os dois homens loiros?'

'-Eu e Collin subornamos um funcionário e conseguimos as câmeras da empresa de segurança.'

'-Os loiros podiam ser qualquer um. Porque seriam Lúcio e Draco Malfoy? Você viu os rostos?'

'-Não, não deu pra ver direito. Mas o carro era de Lúcio Malfoy. E antes que me pergunte como eu sei, eu e Collin também subornamos um funcionário do DETRAN.'

Gui respirou fundo. Aquela era realmente Fleur Delacour. Qualquer informação errada poderia denunciá-lo.

'-O Draco ama a Gina. Eu confio minha irmã inteiramente á ele. Eu confio minha vida á ele. Ele não é esse monstro, Fleur. Se ele foi assim algum dia, ele mudou. Não há motivo para ter medo dele. E depois... ele não é o seu noivo. Sendo assim, não há motivo para odiá-lo.'

'-Porque confia tanto nele? Acabou de conhecê-lo.'

Gui respirou fundo. A resposta seria muito simples. Se ela não percebesse hoje, perceberia no concurso. Ela não era nem um pouco burra e a verdade estava muito perto.

'-Eu confio nele, porque ele é meu irmão.' – Gui disse, olhando Fleur com cuidado.

'-Você já o considera como irmão? Que rápido...' – ela comentou com desdém e depois se corrigiu – 'Desculpe, isso foi indelicado e completamente inconveniente.'

Gui sorriu ao ver o embaraço da menina.

'-Vejo que sua educação comigo mudou um bocado.'

'-Te conhecendo bem, até que você não parece tão insolente! E depois, eu não tenho o direito de julgar em quem você confia ou não. Mas por favor, não acredite no Draco. Eu não confio nele, ainda mais depois do que descobri.'

'-E como vai fazer, se ele for mesmo o seu noivo?'

'-Vou dar um gelo nele que vai fazê-lo se arrepender de ter me escolhido.'

Gui sorriu.

'-Que bom pra ele que ele não é o seu noivo.'

'-Porque ninguém acredita em mim? Draco não é esse santo! Quem mais estaria com Lúcio Malfoy além do filho dele? E na minha casa bem no dia do bendito acordo do meu noivado?'

Gui respirou fundo e sorriu para Fleur antes de continuar.

'-Fleur, eu não tenho sido completamente honesto com você.'

Enquanto isso, Draco e Gina desciam do carro, indo para o apartamento de Gui.

'-Acha melhor ligarmos?' – disse Gina

'-Se o interrompermos com Fleur, ele é capaz de matar a nós dois.' – Draco sorriu.

Fleur sorriu para Gui.

'-Como assim?'

'-Eu confio no Draco, porque ele é realmente meu irmão. Meu irmão de sangue.'

'-Irmão?' – disse Fleur perdendo a cor. – 'Mas você não é... o irmão mais velho da Gina? Os Malfoys só tem um filho... Draco Malfoy...'

'-Sou filho apenas de Lúcio.'

'-Lúcio e Molly?' – Fleur perguntou ainda branca.

'-Isso... entendeu agora, Fleur? Fleur, tá tudo bem? ' – Gui perguntou preocupado.

'-Tô... tô bem...'

'-Vou buscar uma água pra você.' – Gui disse indo até a cozinha e voltando rapidamente com um copo d'água.

Fleur pegou, ainda branca.

'-Me desculpe não ter te contado desde o início. Tive medo que não me aceitasse. Afinal de contas, eu sou um bastardo. Sem falar que eu sou um insolente também.' – ele se levantou, ficando de costas pra ela.

'-Você... é você...' – ela balbuciou.

Ele continuou, de costas pra ela.

'-Eu me encantei com você desde que a vi aquele dia, com um monte de potes de sorvete de 2 litros. Eu cresci sozinho nessa vida, Fleur. Sempre tive que lutar por tudo que quis e consegui vencer. Mas você... ter você, se mostrou a única coisa que eu não conseguiria sozinho. Por isso me tornei um Malfoy. Eu precisava de um nome.'

Gui olhou sério para Fleur, que o olhava branca.

'-Ao mesmo tempo que me mostrei forte, por dentro, eu estava morrendo de medo que não me aceitasse. Nós só tínhamos trocado insultos até então. Eu sei que é esquisito, mas assim que a vi, eu sabia que a queria. Como eu nunca quis mulher alguma.'

Ele se abaixou na frente dela.

'-Eu vou te dar o mundo, Fleur. O que você quiser. Acredite em mim. Confie em mim. E me dê tempo. Vou lhe provar que sou digno de você.'

Fleur levantou-se, dando as costas para um Gui abaixado no meio da sala, meio sem saber o que fazer.

'-Sabe Gui, apesar das nossas conversas terem sido apenas insultos como você diz, não posso negar que eu me divirto medindo forças com você. Você tem sendo de humor.'

Fleur respirou fundo antes de continuar, ainda de costas.

'-Mas senso de humor não é o suficiente. Gui, sinceramente, hoje eu não acredito mais em histórias românticas com finais felizes. Eu sei o que posso esperar de uma união. Se o que realmente quer for uma união em que você me exibe e me provem de bens materiais enquanto eu lhe dou prazer, seja sincero comigo. Eu exijo.'

Ela virou-se para ele. Seu olhar era puro gelo.

Gui engoliu seco, finalmente levantando-se.

Ele nunca se intimidou com ninguém.

Seu sangue Malfoy explodiu em suas veias e ele se aproximou de Fleur, devolvendo-lhe o olhar gelado.

Fleur sentiu o sangue gelar.

'-Fleur Delacour...' - ele disse baixo, de modo lento e calmo. Enquanto fazia carinho no rosto dela com uma das mãos. Ele a amava, mas aquela era a hora de mostrar quem ele era, ou poderia perder o respeito dela para sempre. – 'Você sabe quem é, Fleur. Você é digna do melhor. E eu sou o melhor. Eu lhe disse que ia lhe provar que eu sou digno de você. E apesar de estar apaixonado por você, não vou deixar que me pise, de maneira alguma. Você já provou toda a frieza de um Malfoy. Não queira provar a minha. Acredite, vai ser mil vezes pior. Não provoque o que há de pior em mim.'

'-Até agora só está me ameaçando. Eu lhe pedi sinceridade.' – ela disse, tentando a todo custo não se intimidar.

'-Eu posso ser amoroso e gentil. Mas também posso ser frio e severo. A escolha é sua, Fleur.' - ele continuou frio.

Fleur não agüentou mais a pressão, depois de tantos acontecimentos naquela noite. Virou de costas pra ele e tentou enxugar em vão seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Gui percebeu e saiu de perto, deixando-a só por alguns instantes.

Voltou com uma taça de sorvete, oferecendo á ela.

'-Coma, ainda tem quase 20 litros. Vai fazê-la se sentir melhor. Muitas coisas por uma só noite, não é mesmo? Enfrentar um trauma do passado, acreditar que a amiga está sendo enganada, ser desacreditada, descobrir quem é de verdade o seu noivo e agora, ter que escolher que tipo de relação quer ter...' – ele dizia de maneira séria, mas não tão fria.

Ela pegou a taça de sorvete.

Assim que colocou a primeira colherada na boca, desabou a chorar. Sorvete fazia aquilo com ela, ajudava a colocar pra fora tudo o que estava preso.

Foi nesse momento que Draco e Gina chegaram.

'-Fleur.' – Gina correu até a amiga ao notar o estado dela.

Draco olhou para Gui. Com apenas uma troca de olhares ele soube: Fleur já sabia.

'-Gina, vamos. Gui e Fleur tem muito o que conversar. E Fleur, me desculpe por tudo. Eu não sabia que tinha te ferido assim por todos esses anos.'

Fleur fez um aceno de cabeça.

'-Desculpa, Draco. Mas a Fleur não parece bem. Fleur, fala alguma coisa... por favor.'

Fleur começou a chorar na frente da amiga.

Gina não sabia bem o que fazer. Nunca tinha visto a amiga chorar daquele jeito.

'-Fleur, vou falar para minha mãe avisar a sua que você vai dormir na minha casa hoje.'

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

'-Guilherme Weasley, Malfoy ou sei lá que diabos você seja! Você jogou sujo, muito sujo com a Fleur dando sorvete á ela numa hora dessas. Nós vamos conversar, você não vai escapar de mim!' – Gina disse pro irmão mais velho.

Ela saiu e foi direto para um quarto que ela já tinha ficado e sabia que tinha telefone.

Enquanto isso, Gui estendeu-lhe uma caixa de lenços de papel.

Fleur pegou sem olhar pra ele.

'-Vou sumir com a Gina por alguns momentos. Quando a pizza chegar, nos chame.' – Draco disse.

'-Pizza?' – Gui perguntou.

'-A que vou pedir daqui a pouco. E trate de arrumar o que quer que tenha feito com Fleur ou Gina vai te matar.' – Draco disse indo para o quarto.

'-Usem camisinha!' – Gui disse.

'-Você está assustando a sua noiva.' – Draco disse saindo.

Gui olhou para o sofá e de fato, Fleur o olhava de modo estranho.

'-Eu sempre falo isso á ele.' – Gui explicou.

Fleur tentou sorrir.

'-Você não pára de chorar. Será que eu sou tão ruim assim?' – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Ela continuou em silêncio.

'-Termine o sorvete. Vamos voltar a conversar quando você se recuperar.'

Fleur continuou tomando o sorvete em silêncio. Sabia que estava chorando na frente dele e não podia evitar, o sorvete fazia aquilo com ela. Por outro lado, precisava dele pra colocar tudo aquilo que estava preso pra fora, para poder pensar direito.

Não tinha muita saída, por isso continuou tomando o sorvete.

Gui esperava pacientemente. Já tinha conversado com Gina á respeito da relação Fleur-Sorvete e sabia que ela precisava daquilo.

Quando Fleur terminou, Gui pegou a taça e levou até a cozinha, voltando com outro copo de água.

'-Mais água?' – ele pfereceu.

'-Não, obrigada.'

Ele depositou o copo sobre a mesa e continuou, sentado de frente á ela.

- 'Já decidiu o que quer, Fleur? Posso me casar com você em semanas, posso te prender numa casa, te cercar de conforto e te deixar sair apenas pra aula. Posso te proibir de ver suas amigas. Posso te fazer mulher á força, posso fazer um herdeiro em você, quer você queira ou não... Ou posso te dar o mundo, te dar apoio, confiança. Te amar, te respeitar... Tudo depende de como você se comportar em relação á mim.'

'- Não me faça mal, eu vou ser boa pra você.' – Fleur disse baixo.

Gui queria se bater. Vê-la sofrendo por causa dele era muito doloroso. Mas ele sabia o quanto era necessário. Era essa conversa que iria dizer os rumos que sua relação ia tomar, o respeito que ia ter por parte dela. E ele sabia como Fleur era uma mulher difícil.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela, indo até ela e a puxando para um abraço.

'-Ótima escolha.' – ele disse ainda abraçado nela.

Eles se separaram e Gui olhou em seus olhos.

'-Você fez uma ótima escolha, Fleur. Não se preocupe, ninguém nunca vai lhe fazer nenhum mal, nem eu mesmo. Eu vou cuidar de você, Fleur. Quando estiver pronta, vamos nos casar. E eu vou lhe dar o mundo. Eu juro!'

Depois de algum tempo abraçados, ele se separou e disse.

'- Posso lhe pedir uma coisa?'

Fleur olhou pra ele.

'-Tome mais sorvete, como eu disse, ainda tem quase 20 litros na geladeira.'

Fleur não conseguiu evitar um meio sorriso com o pedido.

Gina saiu do quarto, seguida de perto por Draco.

'-Desculpa, Gui. Não consegui segurá-la.' – Draco veio dizendo atrás.

'-Minha mãe falou que tudo bem, que já ligou pra sua mãe e ela nos acoberta de passarmos a noite aqui, desde que voltemos amanhã cedo pra casa e palavras dela: "Se comportem!"'

Fleur olhou assustada para Gina.

'-Calma! Eu não sei que jogo psicológico o Gui usou em você. Ele é mestre neles! Mas se acalma, ele não vai atacar você ou coisa parecida. Conheço esses dois. E depois, eu pedi pra ficarmos aqui pra evitar perguntas. Afinal, você está um trapo, Fleur! Vai me agradecer pela manhã.'

Ela olhou para o irmão.

'-Gui, eu e Fleur vamos tomar um banho. Estamos no quarto que eu fiquei outro dia, ok?! E não pense que escapou da conversa que vamos ter mais tarde.'

Gui acenou com a cabeça e Gina puxou o que sobrou de Fleur pela mão.

Draco olhou para o irmão.

'-O que diabos você fez á ela?' – ele perguntou.

'-Ou uma jogada de gênio, ou uma grande burrada!' – Gui respondeu.

Dentro do quarto, já tomada banho e dentro da mesma roupa, Fleur penteava os cabelos ao lado de Gina.

Respirou fundo.

Não tinha sido um bom começo.

Ele era mesmo um Malfoy... Sabia o que queria.

Gina a tinha acalmado um pouco.

Respirou fundo.

Ela tinha aquela noite inteira para colocar os pensamentos em ordem, para conversar com o Gui.

Iria deixar bem claro tudo o que queria e o que esperava dele.

Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez.

O banho tinha apagado suas marcas de choro.

Ela era novamente Fleur Delacour.

Iria mostrar a Guilherme Malfoy o que ele estava levando pra casa.

**38**

**O que você está levando pra casa**

Fleur e Gina saíram do quarto antes da pizza chegar.

'-Quero falar com você, Guilherme.' - Fleur disse – 'A sós.' – ela olhou para Draco e Gina.

'- Vamos ao meu quarto, se não se importar. Não quero tirá-los da sala mais uma vez.' – Gui disse.

'-Prefiro que seja na sala. Não por eu ter medo do que você possa fazer, é claro. Mas por ser neutro.' – ela disse séria.

Gui sorriu.

'-É meu apartamento, nada aqui vai ser neutro.'

'-Não quer que seja na portaria do prédio, quer?' – disse Fleur sorrindo de lado.

Draco puxou Gina pela mão. Assim que os dois saíram, Gui começou.

'-Já está melhor, pelo que percebo.'- Gui disse.

'-Vai perceber que me recupero rápido.' – ela disse. – 'Não me verá tão frágil constantemente.'

'-Acredito.' – disse Gui.

'-É bom que acredite. Quero deixar algumas coisas bem claras, já que pretende ser o meu marido.' – ela disse séria.

'-Não tente me intimidar, Fleur. Eu já sei como pode ser frágil. ' – Gui sorriu de lado.

'-Sim, você me desarmou completamente, não vou negar. Se aproveitou de um momento em que eu estava abalada e me atacou. E ainda por cima me ofereceu sorvete quando eu precisava. Não acho isso digno de honra alguma.'

'-Oh, mil perdões.' – ele sorriu sarcástico– 'Como posso me desculpar? Mais sorvete?'

'-Sente-se Guilherme. Temos muitas coisas pra discutir. Sem gracinhas, por favor.'

Gui se sentou de frente á ela.

'-E então, o que tem a dizer, Fleur Malfoy?' – ele perguntou com um sorriso de lado.

Fleur respirou fundo.

'-Primeiro: Não quero me casar antes de fazer a minha faculdade. Espero que entenda isso e não me force do contrário.'

'-Isso inclui sexo?' – ele perguntou com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

Fleur estava vermelha como um tomate.

'-Esse não é um assunto para ser tratado num primeiro momento.' – ela respondeu.

'-Ah, é sim.' – disse Gui. – 'Eu pretendia me casar com você assim que terminasse o ensino médio, ou seja, no fim do ano. Você quer que eu adie meus planos em pelo menos mais quatro anos.'

Fleur continuava vermelha.

'-Me deixe pensar á respeito por mais algum tempo.' – Fleur respondeu.

'-Tudo bem. Também vou pensar á respeito sobre o seu pedido adiamento do casamento.' – ele disse sorrindo inocente – 'Mais algum pedido?'

'-Sim, quero fazer faculdade nos Estados Unidos.'

'-Esquece.'

'-Por que esquece? Eu sonhei com isso a vida toda. Ficar longe dos meus pais, de toda essa pressão. Você não faz idéia do que é ser Fleur Delacour! Encare isso como um presente antes de ficar presa á você para sempre.'

'-Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar minha noiva sozinha num país diferente, onde ela pode fazer de tudo sem ninguém ver? Nunca.'

'-Por favor. Esses são os únicos pedidos que eu quero te fazer. Se você pedir junto comigo, meus pais podem me liberar pra ir. E eu quero muito isso.'

'-Não.'

'-Gui, eu não vou fazer nada de errado. Eu só vou estudar e arrumar um emprego. Eu...'

'-Arrumar um emprego? Você?' – ele cortou sarcástico.

'-São coisas que quero fazer antes de ficar presa. Eu posso sonhar, não posso?'

'-E o que mais você sonha antes de ir para o cárcere?' – ele perguntou sarcástico.

'-Porque eu diria? Você não quer me deixar fazer nada de qualquer jeito. Tudo que você quer é uma esposa bonita para exibir. Mais nada... De que adianta falar alguma coisa?' – ela falou olhando para o chão.

'-Fleur.' – ele chamou, fazendo com que elas olhasse para ele.

Ele continuou.

'-É assim tão importante essa faculdade pra você?'

'-Muito. Em um país diferente, eu vou ter chance de ser eu. Fleur, só Fleur. Sem toda a pompa, sem regras de educação ou etiqueta a mesa. Sem aulas de balé ou de violino... Só Fleur.' – ela suspirou.

'-E o que mais você faria lá, além de arrumar um emprego e estudar?'

'-Aulas de bateria e guitarra. ' – ela disse sorrindo.

Gui sorriu de volta.

'-Você pode fazer essas aulas aqui!' – ele disse achando graça.

'-Não... não posso. Se eu sair da linha desse jeito, meus pais vão querer me casar no dia seguinte. Sou Fleur Delacour, tenho que ser a dama perfeita.' – ela sorriu triste.

'-Essa faculdade é realmente importante pra você. Não pela faculdade em si, mas pela liberdade que ela pode significar.' – ele disse. Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Ele olhou bem pra ela antes de respirar fundo.

'-Meu irmão vai para Hogwarts nos Estados Unidos no ano que vem. Consegue ir para a mesma faculdade?' – ele perguntou sério.

Fleur colocou a mão na boca, numa tentativa de esconder um grande sorriso.

'-Oh Guilherme, obrigada!' – ele disse sorrindo, se abaixando na frente dele e segurando suas mãos.

Ele levou uma á uma até os lábios e as beijou, fazendo-a corar levemente.

'-Eu ainda não disse que pode ir ou que concordo com isso!' – ele disse sério antes de perguntar – 'Que curso pretende fazer?' – ele disse, com ela sentada no sofá ao seu lado.

"_PRIMMMMMMMMM"_ – soou o interfone.

Guilherme atendeu e instantes depois, Draco e Gina desceram para buscar a pizza.

Guilherme sentou-se novamente ao lado dela.

'-Quero fazer química.' – ela continuou.

Guilherme se assustou.

'-Quê?'

'-Esse é outra razão de eu querer estudar fora. Meus pais esperam que eu estude moda, música ou coisa parecida.'

'-Mas quando chegar a conta de Hogwarts, ele vão saber.'

'-Por isso o emprego. Se eles resolverem simplesmente não pagar, posso pagar por mim mesma.'

'-Então você planeja ser auto-suficiente? Ficar sem o dinheiro de seus pais ou o meu?'

'-Sim, é o que planejo.'

'-Que tipo de emprego você pensa em arrumar, Fleur? Empregos para estrangeiros como babá ou garçonete não pagam faculdades. A não ser é claro que você esteja pensando em se prostituir.'

'-NÃO!' – ela disse com visível horror em sua voz.

'-Bom ouvir isso.' – ele disse sorrindo – 'Mas quero que esteja ciente de que não vai ser fácil. E depois, não depende só de mim. Precisa da autorização de seus pais.'

'-Mas se você pedir...'

'-Fleur, não seria mais fácil se casar comigo no fim do ano? Talvez eu deixe você viajar e fazer sua faculdade de química. Ou então, nós vamos para minha cidade, São José do Rio Preto, e lá você pode levar a vida que quiser. '

'-E minhas aulas de bateria e guitarra?' – ela perguntou.

'-Essas aulas você pode começar amanhã se quiser. Não tenho objeção nenhuma á elas. Vou falar com meu pai para ele pedir autorização ao seu para eu cortejá-la. Assim, você poderá sair sem suspeitas e fazer as suas aulas. Eu mesmo a levarei. Mas só aos fins de semana, está bem?'

'-Obrigada! Obrigada!' – ela sorriu novamente com uma mão nos lábios.

Ele retirou gentilmente sua mão de seus lábios.

'- Não tampe o seu sorriso. Gosto dele.' – ele disse.

Olharam-se por um tempo.

'-Como eu lhe disse, Fleur, posso lhe dar o que quiser. Saiba ser grata.' – ele disse sorrindo.

'-Eu serei.' – ela disse.

'-Há algo mais que preciso lhe dizer.' – ele disse.

Ela olhou-o, como pedindo para continuar.

'-Como lhe disse, meu escritório, minha casa, tudo fica em São José do Rio Preto. Minha vida é lá. É por isso que só vou vê-la aos fins de semana. Vou voltar pra lá depois do concurso. Já estou aqui há tempo demais. Preciso colocar as coisas em ordem. Ainda mais agora que mudei o meu nome.'

'-Oh.'

'-Mas o que precisar de mim, não hesite em me chamar, por favor. Eu virei em um piscar de olhos.'

'-Chamarei.'

'-Onde quer morar?' – ele perguntou de supetão.

'-Como?'

'-Posso transferir os escritórios para São Paulo ou continuar em São José do Rio Preto. Tenho uma casa muito bonita lá. Se quiser ficar longe de tudo, lá é o lugar. Mas que fique claro que mudar de país está fora de cogitação.' – ele disse sério.

'-Eu preferiria continuar aqui. Quero ficar perto de minhas amigas. Elas são muito importantes para mim. Mas se quiser, posso ficar um tempo por lá até que organize suas coisas.'

'-Se não quer mudar de cidade, não será necessário. Vou falar com o velho para que ele me ajude com a parte legal da empresa, para transferência de cidade e tudo mais. Vou comprar uma casa para nós em São Paulo.'

'-Velho?'

'-Willian Hegyi, meu avô. Ele é um mala e seu passatempo preferido é me chamar de bastardo. Mas no geral eu gosto dele.'

'-Gosta dele? Mas não acabou de dizer que o passatempo preferido dele é te insultar?'

'-Fleur querida, eu por acaso não te insultei toda a vez que eu te vi? E olhe só, eu vou me casar com você.'

Fleur sorriu.

'-Entendi, vocês se divertem se insultando.'

'-Nós começamos nos insultando de verdade, confesso. Mas hoje, até que eu gosto dele e desconfio que isso é recíproco. E não posso negar que a empresa de advocacia dele é muito boa.' – ele disse – 'Mas por favor, isso é segredo. Nós nunca vamos admitir que gostamos um do outro. '

Ela sorriu.

'-Você me fez alguns pedidos, Fleur. Há mais alguma coisa que queira de mim como noivo ou como marido?'

'-Por favor, não me assuste mais como fez há pouco.'

Ele abaixou-se na frente dela e beijou-lhe as mãos, uma após a outra.

'-Eu precisava te perguntar que tipo de relação nós iríamos ter. Eu precisava da sua resposta e a pergunta precisava ser feita daquele jeito. Você fez a sua escolha. E eu espero nunca mais ter que fazê-la ficar daquele jeito. Acredite, eu não gostei nem um pouco do que fiz.'

Ela sorriu pra ele.

'-Já conversamos sobre os seus pedidos e o que você espera de mim, Fleur. Agora é a minha vez de lhe dizer o que espero de você como noiva e como esposa.'

Fleur gelou. Mas ambos foram interrompidos por Draco e Gina que chegavam com a pizza.

Gui se levantou da frente de Fleur e ambos seguiram até a cozinha, sendo seguidos por Draco e Gina. Todos começaram a colocar a mesa, em silêncio.

Só depois da mesa já posta, Draco resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio incômodo.

'-O que houve? Eu estava esperando ouvir coisas voarem e se quebrarem, a Fleur chorar, o Gui gritar, coisas do tipo.' – Draco disse.

'-Nós já conversamos.' – ela disse.

'-Ainda não terminamos.' – ele disse.

'-Pelo visto hoje não vamos jogar pôker.' – Draco disse fingindo tristeza.

'-Pôker?' – Fleur perguntou.

'-Sim, apostamos balas.' – Gina informou.

'-Não sei jogar.' – Fleur disse.

'-Vai aprender. É bem, simples. Mas não confie no Gui, ele é o pior. Mente e trapaceia como ninguém.' – disse Gina.

'-Ele é mesmo um Malfoy!' – Draco disso rindo.

'-Vou me mudar para São Paulo.' – Gui informou do nada.

'-Sério?' – disse Draco – 'Vai morar na mansão?'

'-Não, por favor, more comigo de novo.' – disse Gina.

'-Estou bem no meu apartamento, obrigado.' – Gui disse para os dois.

Fleur sorriu olhando as caras de pidões de Draco e Gina. Ele era mesmo o irmão mais velho dos dois. E podia ver que era também muito amado por eles.

'-E vai ser aqui que vai fazer o jantar com seus sogros? Será que vamos pedir pizza com sorvete pra eles também?' – Draco alfinetou.

'-Pra isso vou usar a mansão do meu papaizinho.' – Gui sorriu para o irmão.

'-Não pretende morar aqui, pretende? Nada contra seu apartamento, é bem legal e bem localizado. Mas vai casar com Fleur Delacour.' – Gina perguntou inocente.

'-Parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente.' – Fleur disse para os dois.

'-Acabou de descobrir que é noiva dele e já quer agir como nossa irmã mais velha!' – disse Gina.

'-Francamente...' – disse Draco.

'-Vou comprar uma casa descente. Não quero minha esposa dividindo uma piscina com vizinhos ou meus filhos trancados num apartamento.' – disse Gui.

'-Filhos?' – Fleur perguntou branca.

'-Fleur querida, eu lhe disse que não tínhamos terminado de conversar.' – ele sorriu sarcástico.

'-Gina, vamos pegar um pote de sorvete e voltar para o quarto?' – Draco sugeriu.

'-Vamos.' – ela disse.

'-Terminem de comer!' – Gui disse aos dois.

'-Já comemos um pedaço cada, mamãe.' – Gina disse sorrindo ao irmão mais velho.

'-Onde é que tem camisinha mesmo?' – Draco perguntou.

Gina deu-lhe um murro no braço e foi na frente, seguida por um Draco massageando o local do murro.

'-No armário!' – Gui gritou, recebendo um olhar de descrença de Fleur.

'-Eles adoram jogos de tabuleiro. É um gosto que eles têm em comum, então comprei alguns e deixei no armário.' – Gui explicou.

Fleur olhou-o de maneira fofa.

'-Não me olhe assim, vai dizer que nunca paparicou Gabrielle?'

'-Claro que sim, mas é engraçado vendo você fazer isso com eles. E além do mais, acredito que eles estão bem decepcionados por causa do pôker.' – Fleur disse.

'-Eles vão superar quando virem os jogos de tabuleiro. ' – Gui disse.

'-Onde estávamos mesmo? Ah sim, o que espero de você como esposa.' – Gui sorriu safado.

Fleur ficou instantaneamente vermelha, olhando para o chão.

Gui sorriu.

'-Você fica muito linda com vergonha!'

Fleur nada disse, ficando ainda mais vermelha. Gui continuou.

'-Espero de você como esposa, uma mulher que eu possa exibir. Pode classificar de mobília se quiser, com a exceção de que uma mobília não tem cartão sem limite, nem meu aval para sair ou viajar quando quiser. É claro que me consultando. Não vá sumir no mundo sem o meu aval ou um celular em que eu possa te encontrar a qualquer momento.' – ele emendou- 'Em outras palavras, você vai poder fazer o que quiser desde que não me desonre ou me envergonhe.' – ele terminou sorrindo.

'-Isso eu posso fazer.' – ela disse ainda olhando para o chão.

'-Quero você perfeita, sempre.' – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela – 'E quando digo perfeita, falo de aparência e ações. Quero que faça tudo o melhor que puder. E é claro, isso inclui sua performance.' – ele terminou sorrindo safado.

Fleur estava mais do que roxa, não conseguia desviar o olhar do chão.

Ele continuou sério.

'-Eu falei sério quando me referi a sexo, então, quero que pense muito bem nessa resposta. E é claro, dela vai depender o meu aval para a sua faculdade e o tempo que terei que esperar para o nosso casamento. Sem pressão, é claro.' – ele sorriu.

Ela continuou olhando para o chão.

Ele continuou.

'- Ah, é claro, e temos o assunto filhos! Você vai precisar de tempo para se acostumar com o nosso noivado e depois com o casamento. Então, vou deixar para discutir isso quando eu achar que devo, mais saiba que vou querer tê-los. '

'-Tê-los? Você quer mais de um?' – ela disse, ainda olhando para o chão.

'-No mínimo dois.' – ele respondeu.

'-Me deixe terminar a faculdade primeiro. Eu até me caso um pouco antes se quiser, mas não quero ter filhos enquanto faço faculdade.' – ela disse, finalmente olhando nos olhos dele.

'-Finalmente olhou pra mim.' – Gui disse, segurando o queixo dela com uma das mãos.

'-Você me constrange.'

'-Eu te assusto. Essa é a palavra. Mas não se preocupe, isso vai passar. Você vai ver que não sou tão insolente, nem sou esse monstro.' – ele disse. – 'Há outra coisa que quero de você.'

'-Diga.'

'-Quero que aprenda sobre os meus negócios.'

'-Não entendo muito disso. Quero fazer química, não administração.'

'-Essa é a minha área. Não se preocupe. E depois, sei que você vai dar o melhor de si.' – ele respondeu.

'-Não espere demais de mim nessa área. Pode se decepcionar. Ninguém pode ser perfeita em tudo.'

'-Você é a grande exceção. ' – ele completou.

'-Verá que nem tudo que falam sobre mim é verdade.'

'-Basta que mantenha o mito. Afinal, para o mundo, Fleur Delacour é quase divina.'

'-E o que você quer é uma mulher para exibir, certo?' – ela disse séria.

'-Não, quero você! Já disse que me apaixonei assim que a vi. E eu nem sabia quem você era, pode confirmar com o Draco. Mas se posso exibi-la como um troféu, é claro, a coisa se torna ainda mais interessante!' – ele sorriu.

'-E como noiva? Você me disse o que espera de mim como esposa, não como noiva.' – ela disse, olhando nos olhos dele.

Ele sorriu.

'-Como noiva, quero que você seja a melhor aluna que Hogwarts já viu, quero que aprenda a tocar guitarra e bateria e quero ver você fazendo faculdade ano que vem, quem sabe em Hogwarts nos Estados Unidos.'

Ela deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha pra ele.

'-Acho que posso fazer isso.' – ela disse.

'-Quanto à trabalhar,vou pensar seriamente á respeito disso.' – ele disse.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo.

'-Você é linda, Fleur. Tenho muita sorte de ter conseguido ser seu noivo.'

'-Você tenta se fazer de mal, Gui. E me assusta, de verdade! Mas eu sei que você não é assim tão ruim.'

Ele fez carinho na bochecha dela com um polegar.

'-Eu te amo, Fleur.'

Ele puxou o rosto dela para um beijo. Ela não apresentou resistência, beijando-o com carinho.

Com todo o cuidado, foi um beijo rápido e suave.

'-É uma pena eu ainda não ter o anel de noivado.' – ele disse, segurando nas mãos de Fleur.

'-Anel?'

'-Sim, anel. Meu pai me mostrou o de Narcisa faz pouco tempo. É um desenho tradicional de família. Já mandei fazer um pra você.'

'-Obrigada.' – ela disse sorrindo.

'-Acho que isso termina nossa conversa.' – ele disse beijando as mãos dela, uma após a outra.

'-Acho que sim.' – ela disse –' Vamos chamá-los?'

'-Não. Deixa eles namorarem um pouco.' – Gui disse sorrindo.

'-E o que faremos?'

'-Posso te ensinar a jogar pôker. Quer?'

'-Quero.'

Passou pouco mais de meia hora e Draco apareceu na sala, encontrando Gui e Fleur jogando baralho na mesinha de centro da sala.

'-Cada vez eu entendo menos! Eu tava esperando um agarramento básico no sofá!' – ele disso olhando de lado pros dois.

Fleur ficou vermelha.

'-Tá constrangindo minha noiva.' – disse Gui para o irmão.

'-Ela acostuma. Fleur tem a língua afiada.' – Draco disse.

'-Não pra essas coisas.' – ele disse.

'-Tudo bem, eu vou me acostumar.' – ela disse.

'-Bom. Afinal, estamos em família. Esse tipo de conversa não sai daqui.' – disse Draco.

'-E você? Esperava que nesse momento estive acabando com o estoque de camisinhas do armário!' – alfinetou Gui.

'Ah.' – Draco sorriu. – 'Gina jogou comigo duas partidas de detetive e disse que estava morrendo de sono. Então eu coloquei ela na cama e cantei até ela dormir.' – ele disse sorrindo para o nada. Grande erro. Quando viu, Gui estava sorrindo com cara de deboche.

'-O grade Draco Malfoy sabe cantar canções de ninar!' – ele zombou.

'-É bom pra saber nanar os 20 filhos que eu vou fazer na sua irmã.' – ele cutucou.

'-Seu bastardo! Encosta na minha irmã que eu te mato!'

'-Uh, o bastardo mor aqui não sou eu! Seu pedófilo!'

'-Pedófilo? Eu?'

'-Claro! Fleur é menor de idade e 10 anos mais nova que você!'

'-Quando eu tiver 80 e ela 70, vai ser tudo igual.' – ele disse.

'-Ah, que lindo! O grande Guilherme Malfoy sabe ser meigo.' – Draco zombou.

'-Tenho que ser, pra atacar as 20 sobrinhas que eu vou ter já que sou um pedófilo.'

'-Seu bastardo!'

'-Seu mauricinho!'

Fleur saiu de fininho e foi até o quarto onde Gina estava. Ela realmente estava dormindo, com um sorriso no rosto.

Ficou lá por alguns minutos até que Gui e Draco apareceram.

'-O quarto ao lado também está disponível. Pode ficar nele. Eu e Draco vamos ficar no meu quarto. Pode ficar á vontade. Se desejar, as portas tem trinco.' – disse Gui. – 'Amanhã vou comprar pijamas pra vocês três, pra quando decidirem ficar aqui.'

'-Temos que ir para a casa de Molly cedo.' – disse Fleur.

'-Não se preocupe. Eu costumo acordar dizer, não sei essa noite, já que o Draco ronca.' – disse Gui.

'-Eu não ronco!' – disse Draco zangado.

Fleur sorriu para os dois.

'-Boa noite.' – ele cumprimentou.

Draco entrou logo no quarto, não querendo presenciar a cena que viria a seguir.

Gui abraçou-a e depositou um selinho em seus lábios.

Depois de um tempo abraçados, ele afastou-a um pouco rápido demais e virou-se de costas dizendo.

'-Boa noite, meu amor.'

'-Fiz algo errado?' – ela perguntou inocentemente.

'-Nada meu amor, você é perfeita. Boa noite.' – ele disse ainda de costas e entrando no quarto.

"_Você não fez nada de errado, sou eu que preciso de um banho de água fria."_ – ele pensou enquanto se dirigia pro banheiro da suíte.

--------------

**Nathoca** (toda feliz)**: **OLÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!

Coisas voando de todas as direções.

"_Cadê o concurso?"_ – a multidão alucinada grita.

"_Mentirosa! Você prometeu que o próximo era o concurso!"_ – alguém grita no meio da galera.

"_Nunca mais acredito em você!"_ – outra pessoa grita.

"_E com esse capítulo enorme, nem teve interação DracoXGina!"_ – outra pessoa gritou.

**Nathoca** (toda sem graça)**:** Gente, me desculpe.

Eu tinha que escrever essa cena. Ela tava gritando na minha cabeça.

Eu não ia conseguir escrever o concurso se não fizesse a cena da Fleur e do Gui.

Tadinha da Fleur. Foi muita coisa pra uma única noite.

Eu entendo ela ter ficado daquele jeito, fragilizada.

Mas não vamos vê-la assim muitas vezes.

Afinal, Fleur Delacour é Fleur Delacour. E Gui não vai perdoá-la quando vê-la com um sorvete mais uma vez!

O próximo é o concurso. Nem vou escrever o chá da Mione.

Por favor, me perdoem.

"_Só te perdôo quando eu ver o capítulo do concurso!"_ – alguém gritou.

"_É isso aí!"_ – outra voz apoiou.

De repente, muitas vozes se erguem de apoio.

Nathoca respira fundo e pega o livro sobre chocolate que descansa na frente do monitor pra estudar mais um pouco.

Afinal, ela não é uma Delacour, mas tenta ser perfeita em tudo que puder. Principalmente quando se trata de escrever fanfics!

_**Um super beijo galera;**_

_**.::Nathoca Malfoy::.**_


	19. 39 e 40

**39**

**Aqui somos amigas. Não somos?**

Todas as meninas estavam em um camarim improvisado atrás do auditório, na sede da ChocoShow. O clima não era dos mais agradáveis entre elas e muitas nem se olhavam. Sendo assim, dentre as quinze presentes, um grupinho de seis meninas se destacava em um canto. Elas eram Fleur, Gabrielle, Luna, Gina, Hermione e Cho.

Mas mesmo entre essas seis que conversavam entre si, o nervosismo era visível. Não se sabia nada sobre o concurso, não se sabia quantas etapas eram, quantos eram os jurados, nem a quantidade de meninas eliminadas a cada etapa e muito menos, que tipo de testes seriam feitos.

Tudo que elas sabiam era que o auditório estava lotado, elas estavam em seus uniformes escolares e de cabelos presos.

'-Apesar de toda a pressão, eu me sinto excepcionalmente bem!' – disse Luna.

'-É porque você é a Luna.' – comentou Hermione.

'-Hermione, não seja rude. Não é porque você é a mestre do desespero que as outras pessoas tem que ser como você.' – disse Gabrielle.

'-Que seja! Continuo preocupada do mesmo jeito!' – disse Mione

'-Eu que deveria estar preocupada, não estou nem ligando!' – disse Gabrielle.

'-Como assim?' – disse Mione.

'- Ora, agora que Fleur já está noiva, meus pais devem estar começando a pensar em mim. Você já olhou como isto aqui tá lotado? É praticamente uma vitrine!' – disse Gabrielle despreocupada.

'-Agora sim estou com medo!' – disse Mione.

'-Isso, fique com medo! Gagueje, erre, tropece e caia bem no meio do palco! Uma a menos.' - disse Cho.

'-Quê?' – disse Mione.

'-É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Aqui não somos amigas. Aqui estamos sozinhas. Uma contra a outra.' – disse Cho.

'-Papo de mulher de advogado.' – disse Fleur.

'-Sinto muito cunhadinha. Essa é a verdade. Você ainda vai ter muito o que aprender. Ainda mais agora que vai se tornar uma Malfoy. Vai por mim, eles são piores que advogados quando se trata de trapacear.' – disse Cho.

'-Olha aqui, você ta falando do meu irmão e do meu noivo!' – disse Gina zangada – 'Meça suas palavras!'

'-E também estou falando do meu cunhado, cunhadinha. Não me esqueci! E caso tenha esquecido, eu queria o Draco pra mim. Ele é um partidão, não estou falando mal dele. O que eu quero dizer, é que é bom se tomar cuidado com os Malfoys.' – disse Cho.

'-Preciso ter uma conversa séria com o Carlinhos.' – disse Gina.

'-Faça como quiser, cunhadinha. Mas uma coisa eu vou deixar clara: eu estou sendo sincera. A partir do momento que esse concurso começar, eu não sou mais sua amiga. E se quiser saber quem me deu esse conselho, foi o Carlos.' – Cho disse e sorriu.

'-Advogados!' – disse Fleur.

'-Estou até pensando em fazer direto... depois de química, é claro. A advocacia é mesmo fascinante.' – disse Cho com os olhinhos brilhando.

'-Oi Gin.' – disse Draco entrando no camarim, sendo seguido de perto por Gui.

'-Desculpe senhores Malfoy, mas a entrada nessa parte da empresa é proibida hoje.' – disse uma segurança muito bonita.

'-Vai ser rápido. Não atrapalhe.' – justificou Gui num tom frio, virando-se de costas logo após e indo ao encontro de Fleur.

Draco continuou parado, de frente para a mulher.

'-Nenhum lugar dessa empresa é proibido pra nós dois. Nem hoje nem nunca.' – disse Draco sério – 'Nunca mais repita tal insolência se gosta do seu emprego. E é claro, como meu irmão disse, vai ser rápido. Então não faça alarde e não nos incomode. Agora saia.' – Draco terminou de modo frio para a segurança que abaixou a cabeça e saiu, sem nenhuma palavra.

'-Que cruel!' – disse Gina.

Draco sorriu para Gina antes de abraçá-la.

'-Nunca para você, meu amor.'

'-Draco.' – ela murmurou enquanto o abraçava.

'-Vim lhe desejar boa sorte.' – Draco disse.

'-Pensei que não viria.' – disse Gina.

'-Foi difícil fugir do meu pai. Ele nos queria ao lado dele o tempo todo.'

'-Entendo.'

'-Gina, este concurso foi feito pra te ajudar a pagar a escola. Hoje você não precisa mais dele, mas por favor, dê o melhor de si. Você é a mulher que eu escolhi afinal. Então, certamente é a melhor.'

'-Obrigada, Draco.' – disse Gina abraçando Draco mais uma vez.

'-Amanhã á noite, meus pais e o Gui irão na casa de seu avô. Sua mãe também estará lá. Eles vão falar do nosso noivado. Nosso jantar de noivado será depois da páscoa, junto com o de Gui e Fleur. Mas você poderá usar o anel amanhã. Eu mesmo quero colocá-lo em seu dedo.'

'-Draco...' – Gina disse emocionada, com os olhos cheios de água.

'-Não se esqueça, dê o melhor de si, senhora Malfoy.'

'-Vamos, Draco. Antes que o pai descubra que fugimos.' – Gui o puxou pelo braço depois de desejar boa sorte á Fleur.

Os dois saíram pelo outro lado do camarim, por uma entrada atrás de uma cortina que nenhuma delas tinha visto até então.

'-Eu acho que estou começando a achá-lo uma pessoa fascinante.' – disse Fleur á Gina, obviamente se referindo ao Gui.

'-Eu amo ele cada dia mais.' – Gina respondeu á Fleur, obviamente se referindo ao Draco.

'-Favoritismo!' – Cho acusou as duas.

'-Está completamente enganada. Sabemos tanto desse concurso quanto vocês! – disse Gina séria.

'-Não tem como provar.' – disse Cho.

'-Meninas, parem com isso!' – disse Luna – 'Se acalmem que vai dar tudo certo. Vamos dar o nosso melhor. Certo?'

'-Meninas, 10 minutos. Vamos organizar a entrada.' – uma moça chamou da porta do camarim.

As meninas abandonaram a discussão e foram até onde a moça as chamava.

**40**

**Coisinhas loiras**

Uma música um tanto diferente começou a tocar. Gina podia jurar que tinha sido feita apenas para aquele concurso. E então, uma a uma as meninas começaram a entrar, uma de cada lado do palco.

No sorteio anterior, ela havia sido a última. Amenina número 15. Por um lado, ela teria mais tempo para se preparar para as provas. Por outro, ela seria sempre a última. Se alguém decidisse fazer algo igual, ela seria a cópia. E não o contrário. Fleur por outro lado, havia sido a primeira...

Assim que deram o sinal, entrou. Sabia que estavam falando o seu nome e sabia que estava sendo aplaudida. Mas nada daquilo lhe passou pela mente. Tudo que via ou ouvia não era registrado. Era como se estivesse num quarto silencioso e escuro. Tudo vazio...

Mas ao contrário de suas sensações de bloqueio, o auditório estava bem cheio. Cheio de executivos da empresa, parentes das meninas e alguns funcionários. E bem no meio do auditório na fileira de cima estavam eles: Gui, Draco, Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy.

Draco estava visivelmente orgulhoso. Não tinha como ver as reações dos acionistas, mas tinha certeza que Ginevra tinha feito sucesso, apelas pelos murmúrios na sua entrada. Era como ela mesma tinha dito no caminho para a casa de Gui, há dois dias atrás: uma beleza rara. Ruiva de olhos verdes, cabelos levemente cacheados nas pontas, pele alva... era a sua Gina. E muito em breve, oficialmente dele.

Não que ele não quisesse. Ainda achava que poderiam esperar mais um pouco. Mas seu pai havia lhe dito que recebeu uma visita de Willian Hegyi há uma semana e que ele lhe disse que se não acertassem logo isso, iria se opôr.

Achou graça quando seu pai lhe disse que por experiência própria, não era bom criar inimizade com aquele velho. Sabia que Gina não iria aceitar nenhum compromisso que não fosse com ele, ainda mais depois da história do Potter. Mas por causa do conselho de seu pai, resolveu acertar logo tudo isso.

Sua cobrança com Gina já era a de um noivo. Nada muito grande mudaria, afinal.

Sorriu quando Gina olhou para a direção dele. Mas o olhar dela parecia atravessá-lo. Ela estava olhando pra ele, mas ao mesmo tempo não estava.

Seu sorriso murchou quando ele percebeu: ela congelou.

O apresentador voltou ao palco.

'-E estas são as nossas meninas, lembrando que as que mais se destacarem, vão assinar um contrato para garota propaganda e porta voz da ChocoShow. Para avaliá-las temos uma banca de sete juízes, especialistas em várias áreas que serão explicadas no decorrer do concurso. E a nossa primeira prova, meninas, nos mostrará porque vocês são especiais. Agora é hora de se destacarem. Vocês tem quinze minutos para prepararem um show para todos nós. Sua maior habilidade, algo que vocês gostem de fazer. Que nos mostre quem são vocês, lá no fundo. Boa sorte meninas! Nos vemos em quinze minutos.'

As luzes do palco se apagaram e as cortinas se fecharam.

Guilherme cutucou Draco.

'-Isso foi idéia sua, não foi? Gina é uma Hegyi. Você sabe que ela vai se sair bem. Trapaceiro!'

'-Sou um Malfoy, irmãozinho. Trapaças e mentiras são minha especialidade. Você sabe bem que esse concurso foi feito para que Gina ganhasse. Eu fiz algumas sugestões de provas, não vou negar. Mas não sei se todas foram aceitas.'

'-Não se preocupe.' – Lúcio disse á Gui – 'Eu tenho certeza que Fleur vai se sair muito bem. Como eu já lhe, você escolheu a melhor noiva que poderia ter escolhido. Se não me pedisse ela, eu mesmo a teria oferecido pra você.'

'-Isso me lembra de agradecê-lo novamente. O Sr. Delacour ficou muito feliz de noivar a filha com um Malfoy. Eu não teria conseguido sem você. Obrigado, pai.'

'-Não me agradeça pelo seu sobrenome. Ele é seu. E deveria ter sido seu desde o dia em que nasceu. Eu tenho muito orgulho de tudo que você é e de tudo que você fez. Com ou sem esse sobrenome.'

'-Assim eu fico ofendido e com ciúmes.' – disse Draco no meio dos dois.

'-Ora Draco. Ginevra é uma Hegyi! Ruiva, olhos verdes e um sorrido adorável. Eu já caí de amores por uma Hegyi uma vez. Nossa, as Hegyi... meu pai falava dessa família, que as meninas eram perfeitas, como é hoje o mito das Dellacour. Ele tinha tentado se casar com a mãe da Molly, sabia? Há gerações que os Malfoys se apaixonam pelos Hegyi. Deveria estar orgulhoso de ser o primeiro Malfoy que vai conseguir ficar o resto da vida ao lado de uma.'

'-Mas você foi o primeiro a misturar os dois sangues.' – Draco comentou olhando para Gui que ouvia a conversa com atenção.

'-Tem razão. E que mistura não é? Olha só o seu irmão! Ele é praticamente perfeito. Ah como a Gina lembra a mãe dela nessa idade...' – Lúcio suspirou.

'-Cai fora que essa é minha! E se eu tiver sorte, nenhum dos meus filhos vai parecer com essa coisa loira que eu chamo de irmão.' – disse Draco.

'-Não começa com essa história de seus filhos que se você encostar na minha irmã antes da hora, eu te arrebento.' – disse Gui sério para o irmão.

'- É... ciúmes infelizmente também é uma característica dos Hegyi.' – Lúcio riu.

'-E dos Black!' – disse Narcisa ao seu lado. – 'Se fizer qualquer novo comentário da minha amiga, juro que te deixo sozinho aqui com seus dois filhos e quero só ver como você vai se explicar.' – Narcisa terminou com uma cara eu fez Lúcio tremer.

Draco riu. Gui também.

'-Narcisa minha vida, você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? Eu te amei desde o momento que você deixou essa coisinha loira nos meus braços. Eu aprendi a te amar a cada dia e hoje eu sei que não existe mulher mais perfeita pra mim do que você.' – Lúcio disse pegando nas mãos da esposa.

'-Vai precisar de muito mais do que palavras bonitas dessa vez, Lúcio. Eu já aprendi que levar no bico é uma das características básicas de um Malfoy.' – disse Narcisa tirando as mãos da do esposo.

Draco e Guilherme estavam ao lado segurando o riso.

Nisso, Molly aparece ao lado de Narcisa.

'- Cissa, onde posso conseguir um copo d'água?'

'- Nervosa?'

'- Um pouco. Isso é muito importante para Gina. Você não faz idéia do quanto ela adora a ChocoShow.'

'-Pelo que o Draco contou, deve ser bastante.' – Narcisa comentou se levantando com a amiga.

Depois que as duas se afastaram um pouco, Lúcio se virou para os filhos:

'-Alguma idéia de como me saio dessa?'

'-Esposa sua, problema seu.' – disse Draco.

'-Você não está se apaixonando pela minha mãe novamente, está?' – disse Gui sério, olhando para o pai.

'-Não vou negar que depois que ela se separou do Arthur, ela voltou a sorrir de um jeito que... olha Gui. Eu não sei... Eu amo Narcisa, eu aprendi a amá-la dia após dia e ela é minha companheira, minha esposa. Não posso jogar toda a minha vida pro alto e ir atrás de uma aventura como um adolescente inconseqüente. '

'-Só sei de uma coisa, pai.' – disse Draco sério – 'Não desrespeite a minha mãe. Se for ter alguma coisa com Molly, divorcie-se primeiro.'

'-Minha mãe já lhe deu um tapa na cara com um filho na barriga. Imagine onde o tapa ia ser com sete filhos criados. Ela não ia aceitá-lo casado com a amiga dela. Não depois de as duas terem feito as pazes depois de tantos anos. Então, se estiver mesmo gostando da minha mãe, divorcie-se primeiro. Depois vá falar com ela.' – disse Gui sério.

'-Meninos, meus filhos. Eu amo demais cada um de vocês e já amei a sua mãe, Gui, como eu nunca pensei que fosse capaz de amar. Sua mãe, Draco, eu tratei como um móvel da casa por muito tempo e não posso negar que você foi concebido contra a vontade dela e num acesso de raiva meu. E eu me arrependo demais disso. Não vou negar que sua mãe mexe comigo, Gui. Mas hoje, eu amo sua mãe, Draco. Não vou trocá-la por ninguém porque ela me ensinou que era possível amar novamente. Ela me deu você quando eu acreditava que tinha perdido um filho pra sempre. Minha escolha é e sempre será Narcisa! Nenhum de vocês dois precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu não vou fazer nada de errado. '

'-Bom ouvir isso.' – disse Molly sorrindo, aparecendo por trás das poltronas fazendo Lúcio pular.

'-Muito bom mesmo.' – disse Narcisa sorrindo ao lado da amiga.

'-Desde quando...' – Lúcio começou olhando para as duas, ainda branco.

'-Pouco antes de _"minha escolha é e sempre será Narcisa"_.' – disse Cissa sorrindo.

'-É Cissa, acho que eu ainda tô no mercado!' – Molly completou sorrindo para a amiga que quase gargalhou do embaraço que Lúcio estava.

'-Há quanto tempo não rimos assim juntas!' – Cissa disse sorrindo para Molly.

'-Precisamos sair juntas algum dia.' – disse Molly sorrindo para a amiga.

As luzes se apagaram novamente e Molly se despediu rápido de Cissa, voltando para o seu lugar o mais rápido possível, não muito longe dali.

'-Não pense que se livrou da nossa conversa.' – disse Cissa para o marido, mas sua cara já não era de tanta zanga.

'- Me ajudem!' – Lúcio murmurou baixo para os filhos.

'-Ora pai, essa é fácil. Faça outra coisinha loira.' – disse Draco.

'- Dessa vez com o consentimento dela, é claro.' – disse Gui.

Lúcio abaixou a cabeça nas mãos ao mesmo tempo que a luz se acendia e a cortina subia mais uma vez. Definitivamente, aquelas duas coisinhas loiras eram seus filhos. Realmente seus filhos!

* * *

Ouve-se a musiquinha do _"Hakuna-Matata" _ao fundo.

**Nathoca:** Olááááá! Está no ar o primeiro _**"Conversando com a autora"**_! Essa foi só a introdução do concurso pra vocês!

(o público aplaude e assobia de emoção)

**Nathoca:** Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! Eu sabia que ler todo aquele livro sobre chocolate teria o seu retorno.

**Uma voz se ergue no meio da multidão:** Mas você ainda não falou nada sobre chocolate!

**Nathoca:** Paciência meus caros... agora que o meu note voltou, ficou muito mais fácil escrever!

**Alguém:** Seu note? Voltou? Mas ele tinha ido onde?

**Nathoca:** Comprar chocolate! Hahahahahahaha!

(ninguém fala nada, pode-se ouvir barulhos de grilos ao fundo)

**Nathoca limpa a garganta antes de começar:** Hunhun... Sem brincadeiras agora. Ganhei um note de natal do meu pai e no dia 27, quando resolvi ligá-lo pela segunda vez (a primeira vez tinha sido no natal), ele não ligou. Na assistência técnica, me disseram que a placa mãe tinha queimado (como, é um mistério). Depois de esperar janeiro inteiro, eu liguei pra Positivo e soltei os cachorros. Eles me prometeram enviar a placa mãe em 5 dias e não enviaram. Então eu liguei novamente e disse que se em três dias eles não me enviassem a placa mãe ou um computador novo (porque afinal, eu nem usei aquela josca), eu iria processar todo mundo e ia colocar o caso no jornal (já que meu marido é assinante e eles adoram colocar essas coisas). Aí eles me ligaram e me prometeram um note novo. O prazo final era 8 de março. E agora queridas, adivinhem quando foi que eu recebi?

**Uma voz tímida surge:** 8 de março?

**Nathoca:** É isso aí! Mas bom, o computador que me enviaram (pelo menos) é bem melhor do que o que eu tinha ganhado. Então, não foi assim tão ruim. Já colei uns adesivos fofos nele. Ele tá super lindinho!

**Outra voz:** Chega de falar de note e fala da fic!

**Nathoca:** Ah sim. A fic! Nossa... eu contei que meu filho tá tirando a fralda e ele faz xix pela casa toda? Ele fez xixi na cadeira do computador. Tá um cheiro horrível! Tô sentada em outra cadeira! Mas a suja tá bem do lado.

**Outra voz:** E porque você ainda não lavou? Sua porca!

**Nathoca:** Vou ignorar o insulto, ok? Nesse momento, eu estou de DM (dispensa médica). Tô gripadona, minha garganta tá quase "fechada", tô tomando 4 tipos de remédio ao mesmo tempo e fazendo inalação... Nossa, como minha garganta dói!

**Alguém mais na frente grita:** Sua zicada!

**Nathoca:** Zicada não! Porque eu fui promovida no serviço ontem. E o meu salário (a melhor parte) vai aumentar! É claro, o serviço vai aumentar também. Mas sem estresse! Se minha irmã Aline pudesse me falar alguma coisa, ela diria: "Tá com medo de trabalho? Sua vagaba! Era o que você queria: Trabalhar seis horas e no setor de bagagem! Você pôs isso como meta, aprendeu tudo que podia sobre rastreamento de bagagem e agora que conseguiu tá com medo? Qualé! Vai lá! Se você não acreditar em você, ninguém mais acredita!"

(Palmas empolgantes! Soluços de pessoas segurando e choro e gritos de "A Aline sabe das coisas!", "Grande garota! Deixou saudades!", "A Aline era mesmo única!")

**Nathoca:** Obrigada! Obrigada! Dia 11 de abril ela faria 22 anos. Todas mandando energias positivas para o além, ok?

(Espírito de **Aline **do meu lado, se segurando para não rir e decidindo se deixa quieto ou vem puxar o meu pé á noite)

(Palmas empolgantes e murmúrios de quem concorda na platéia)

**Nathoca:** Obrigada! Obrigada! A Aline é mesmo muito especial. Eu sou a _**Nathoca Malfoy **_e esse foi nosso primeiro: _**"Conversando com a autora"**_! Mandem suas perguntas para o nosso talk show! Não precisa ser necessariamente sobre a fic. Se sua pergunta for boa, pode ser selecionada para o nosso próximo programa. Beijokas!

Mais uma vez escuta-se a musiquinha do _"Hakuna-Matata"._


	20. 41 e 42

**41**

**Aqui somos concorrentes**

As cortinas se abriram e no meio do palco, estava apenas o apresentador do concurso. Ele caminhou até o centro e seus passos eram ouvidos por todo o auditório, tamanho era o silêncio.

'-Aposto R$100,00 que Fleur é melhor que Gina.' – Narcisa disse olhando para os três loiros á sua direita.

'-Aposto na Gina.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Gina é uma ótima garota, se não fosse eu não a teria escolhido mas... Fleur vai se sair melhor. Todos sabem que as Dellacour são perfeitas. Gina vai ganhar quando for para falar de chocolate.' – disse Draco.

'-Fleur ou Gina?' – perguntou Narcisa impaciente.

'-Agora vai ser Fleur.' – disse Draco. – 'Mas a Gina vai ganhar o concurso.'

'-Você realmente não conhece as Hegyi.' – disse Gui – 'A Gina vai se sair melhor que todas justamente nessa prova que você não confia nela. Aposto e ganho na Gina.'

Enquanto conversavam, não ouviram o blá blá blá do apresentador, que animadamente apresentou a primeira concorrente.

'-Nossa primeira concorrente estuda em Hogwarts. Toca piano, violino e flauta. Fala francês, inglês e espanhol fluentemente e faz aulas de natação, ginástica olímpica e balé. Entre seus hobbies favoritos, estão ler e nadar. Ela é Fleur Delacour.'

Fleur entrou no palco sorrindo e acenando.

'-Fleur, o que vai fazer aqui hoje não consta na descrição que me passaram de você. Nem mesmo entre seus hobbies favoritos.'

'-É algo que faço pouco mas gosto muito.'

'-Ok. Preparada, Fleur?'

'-Sim.'

Todos bateram palmas e Fleur começou a canção.

_**Once Upon a December**_

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Once upon a December_

Enquanto a música tocava, Fleur praticamente flutuava pelo palco em passos de balé executados perfeitamente.

'-Não falei? As Delacour são perfeitas. Em especial Fleur Delacour. Não acredito que a escolheu como noiva sem ao menos saber disso.' – disse Draco

'-Você não ouviu metade do que o pai disse agora pouco, não é? Antes mesmo das Delacour, esse título era dos Hegyi. E a sua Gina, meu irmãozinho, é uma Hegyi! Se prepare, porque você vai entender o lema da família nesse palco.'

'-Lema da família?'

'-Um Hegyi nasceu para brilhar.' – disse Lúcio.

'-A apresentação de Fleur está perfeita!' – disse Narcisa – 'Acho difícil até mesmo para uma Hegyi sustentar esse título. Gina encontrou uma concorrente á altura.'

'-Assim como Molly encontrou você, Cissa.' – disse Lúcio – 'Me lembro que você era explêndida também.'

' -Não tanto quanto Molly. Ela sabia honrar o nome Hegyi como ninguém. Ela mantinha o mito... mas o perdeu pra mim quando você acabou com a vida dela.'

'-Nem me lembre.' – disse Lúcio – 'É uma das coisas que mais me arrependo.'

'-Não se arrependa.' – disse Gui.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silvers storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Fleur terminou com passos de balé lentos e terminou sentando-se no chão em uma pose delicada e graciosa.

Gui levantou-se para aplaudir.

Fleur olhou para ele e sorriu, agradecendo e saindo do palco.

'-Fingido.' – disse Draco.

'-Não sou fingido. Fleur realmente foi divina. Digna do mito que sustenta. Mas... você ainda não conhece Gina o suficiente. Vai se surpreender com o que está levando pra casa.' – Gui disse.

O apresentador entrou no palco novamente.

'-Nossa próxima candidata também estuda em Hogwarts. Toca piano e bateria. Fala inglês, francês e espanhol fluentemente e faz aulas de dança e ginástica olímpica. Seus hobbies são assistir filmes e passear no shopping. Ela é Luna Lovegood.'

Luna entrou no palco com o uniforme da escola e um lenço branco fino.

'-Luna, o que vai nos apresentar agora é um de seus hobbies?'

'-Sim. É uma das coisas que gosto de fazer quando estou sozinha. Não é a roupa ideal, mas serve.' – ela disse sorrindo.

'-Ok. Preparada, Luna?'

'-Sim.' – Luna disse.

Iniciou-se uma música de dança do ventre. Luna estava dançando de modo calmo, tranqüilidade e leveza em cada movimento.

'-Ela está se saindo bem.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Não...' – disse Narcisa – 'A dança do ventre envolve paixão, amor, conquista... Ela teria que sentir a música e dedicá-la a alguém. Não é uma dança para ser apresentada num concurso. Ela está apenas... dançando...'

A apresentação terminou e Luna agradeceu aos aplausos sorrindo.

Luna entrou no camarim e abraçou Fleur e Gina.

'-E aí?' – Gina perguntou.

'-Acho que fui bem. Dá um friozinho na barriga... mas depois, quando você ta lá encima, passa tudo.' – disse Luna.

'-Estou com medo. Eu não tenho nenhum talento especial.' – disse Hermione.

'-Faça algo que seja o seu hobbie.' – disse Luna.

'-É... vá ler no palco.' – disse Cho sorrindo malvada.

'-Cho!' – Gina repreendeu, mas Cho ignorou.

'-Você vai se sair bem no que quer que tenha escolhido.' – disse Gabrielle.

'-Quem é a próxima?' – disse Gabrielle.

'-Hermione.' – disse Gina.

'-Nem precisa ir. Nervosa do jeito que está, vai fazer tudo errado!' – disse Cho.

'-Sabe, às vezes eu acho que odeio essa menina!' – disse Hermione.

'-Acalmem-se. Ela é a noiva do Carlinhos. Vamos ter que conviver com ela a vida toda. E depois, ela só está provocando. Não vai fazer nada.' – disse Fleur.

'-Ignorem-na. ' – disse Gabriele.

Cho virou-se para o espelho em fúria.

Gabrielle sorriu para Hermione que sorriu de volta para a amiga.

'-Hermione, prepare-se. Você é a próxima.' – disse uma funcionária da ChocoShow.

Hermione levantou-se e respirou fundo.

'-Vai dar tudo certo!' – disse Gabrielle.

Ela sorriu para Gabi e saiu.

'-Acha mesmo que ela vai se sair bem?' – disse Fleur para Gabi.

'-Não sei. Nunca vi Mione fazendo nada além de estudar. ' – Gabri respondeu.

'-Ela estava muito nervosa. Sinceramente, acho que ela não vai conseguir.' – disse Gina.

'-Ela não estava confiante.' – disse Luna.

'-Temos que acreditar. Vamos, não podemos deixá-la saber que pensamos assim.' – disse Gina.

'-Isso porque vocês são umas falsas!' – disse Cho – 'E eu que disse isso claramente á ela que sou a malvada. Eu fui a única sincera aqui!'

'-Sincera até demais!' – disse Gina.

'-Você não foi sincera. Foi inconveniente e mal educada! Deveria ter apoiado sua amiga ao invés de destruir a auto estima dela!' – disse Fleur.

'-Amiga? Cada uma de vocês está querendo silenciosamente que a outra se dê mal. Não sejam falsas consigo mesmas!' – disse Cho.

As meninas ficaram em silêncio olhando Cho.

'-Não é bem assim.' – disse Gina.

'-Claro que é! Vocês querem se dar bem e para isso, alguém tem que se dar mal. É obvio. Nós somos inimigas aqui. Entendam isso e parem de mentir a si mesmas!' – disse Cho.

Enquanto as meninas discutiam no camarim, Hermione estava no palco.

'-Hermione, o que vai apresentar agora não é nenhuma atividade que costuma fazer.'

'-Não mesmo. Todos que me conhecem só me vêem em meu tempo livre com livros. Só faço isso quando estou completamente sozinha.' – ela disse sorrindo envergonhada.

'-Ok. Preparada Hermione.'

'-Certamente.'

_**Estoy Aquí**_

_Ya sé que no vendrás  
Todo lo que fue  
El tiempo lo dejó atrás  
Sé que no regresarás  
Lo que nos paso  
No repetirá jamás  
Mil años no me alcanzará  
Para borarte y olvidar_

_Y ahora estoy aquí  
Queriendo convertir  
Los campos en Ciudad  
Mezclando el cielo con el mar  
Se que te dejé escapar  
Sé que te perdí  
Nada podrá ser igual  
Mil años pueden alcanzar  
Para que puedas perdonar_

Estoy aquí queriéndote  
Ahogándome  
Entre fotos y cuadernos  
Entre cosas y recuerdos  
Que no puedo comprender  
Estoy enloqueciéndome  
Cambiándome  
Un pie por la cara mía  
Esta noche por el día ay que  
Que nada le puedo yo hacer

Lúcio e Narcisa se entreolharam. Aquilo era algo completamente inesperado.

Draco olhou espantado para Gui e Rony, alguma fileiras á frente, fez questão de olhar para o avô e sorrir.

Aquela era a sétima colocada, estavam bem no meio das apresentações e a "zebra" tinha acabado de se mostrar.

_Las cartas que escribí  
Nunca las envié  
No querrás saber de mí  
No puedo entender  
La tonta que fuí  
Es cuestión de tiempo y fé  
Mil años con otros mil más  
Son suficientes para amar_

Estoy aquí queriéndote  
Ahogándome  
Entre fotos y cuadernos  
Entre cosas y recuerdos  
Que no puedo comprender  
Estoy enloqueciéndome  
Cambiándome  
Un pie por la cara mía  
Esta noche por el día ay que

Estoy aquí queriéndote  
Ahogándome  
Entre fotos y cuadernos  
Entre cosas y recuerdos que  
Estoy enloqueciéndome  
Cambiándome  
Un pie por la cara mía  
Esta noche por el día ay que

Si aún piensas algo en mí  
Sabes que sigo esperándote

Estoy aquí queriéndote  
Ahogándome  
Entre fotos y cuadernos  
Entre cosas y recuerdos que  
Estoy enloqueciéndome  
Cambiándome  
Un pie por la cara mía  
Esta noche por el día ay que  


'-E temos aí a famosa "zebra"!' – disse Gui, no final da música.

'-Zebra?' – perguntou Draco.

'-Nunca ouviu a expressão "deu zebra"? Todo concurso tem uma zebra, aquele concorrente que ninguém apostou ou ninguém acredita e que no fim...'

'-Não diga mais nada. Eu acredito na Gina.' – disse Draco.

'-Draco, essa menina não é...'

Lúcio nem terminou a pergunta e Draco já respondeu.

'-É pai, ela mesma. Hermione Granger. A menina que me fez perder aquela competição.'

'-Ela é muito inteligente.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Vamos, ela não pode ser mais inteligente que Fleur.' – disse Gui.

Os três Malfoys se entreolharam e Gui entendeu o que queriam dizer: "Ela pode!"

'-O que eu sei é que até agora, ela fez a melhor apresentação.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Sou obrigada a concordar. Fleur foi super feminina e delicada, mas Hermione está se mostrando uma mulher moderna e decidida com essa música. É uma música que combina com o vozeirão dela e ao mesmo tempo, a letra é muito feminina. Foi uma ótima escolha.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Ainda bem que eu não sou juiz.' – disse Gui.

'-Nem eu.' – disse Draco.

'-E muito menos eu.' – disse Narcisa.

Lúcio ficou quieto.

'-Pai?' – disse Gui.

Todos os três Malfoys olharam para Lúcio que disse:

'-Eu sou o diretor afinal... e sócio majoritário. Minha palavra é a final, independente de qualquer decisão.'

Os três Malfoys olharam com sorrisinhos para ele.

'-Nem pensem em me chantagear!' – Lúcio disse para os três.

'-Ah... agora nós já pensamos...' – disse Narcisa, enquanto os meninos concordavam com a cabeça.

Enquanto isso, Hermione terminava a apresentação.

_Se aún piensas algo em mi_

_Saibas que sigo esperando-te..._

_Estoy aquí queriéndote  
Ahogándome  
Entre fotos y cuadernos  
Entre cosas y recuerdos que  
Estoy enloqueciéndome  
Cambiándome  
Un pie por la cara mía  
Esta noche por el día ay que_

Estoy aquí queriéndote  
Estoy aquí  
Estoy enloqueciéndome  
Estoy aquí queriéndote  
Ahogándome.

Assim que Hermione terminou de se apresentar, todo o auditório ficou de pé para aplaudir. Todos levantando-se ao mesmo tempo.

'-Realmente... temos a grande "zebra".' – disse Lúcio aplaudindo Hermione de pé – 'Gina vai ter que ser uma verdadeira Hegyi para vencer essa!'

'-Pai, um Hegyi nasceu para brilhar, lembra? Eu acredito na minha irmãzinha.' – disse Gui, também aplaudindo.

'-Gina vai dar o seu melhor. Eu sei.' – disse Draco, sentando-se depois de ter aplaudido.

'-Nossa próxima concorrente também estuda em Hogwarts. Toca flauta, violino e teclado e fala inglês, francês e chinês. Faz aulas de dança e seu hobbie é ficar perdida por horas em seu laboratório de química. Ela é Cho Chang.

Cho entrou no palco com seu violino.

Tocou uma música tão perfeita, que quando terminou, muitas pessoas estavam com lágrimas nos olhos.

'-Narcisa?' – Lúcio perguntou aplaudindo.

'-Foi uma boa apresentação, e certamente vai classificá-la para a próxima etapa. Mas nada que Fleur ou qualquer outra candidata não possam fazer. Não é exatamente algo que a torna única. E nem é o hobbie dela. É mais algo que ela aprendeu porque foi obrigada e que agora se tornou últil. Ela não pôs sentimento enquanto tocava, apesar de sua execução ter sido perfeita...'

'-Como sabe de tudo isso, minha bela Cissa?'

Narcisa sorriu para o marido.

'-Com o tempo você aprende a perceber alguns detalhes de comportamento. E aí aprende a esconder o que não quer que as pessoas vejam e a mostrar ou fingir apenas o que lhe é conveniente. Eu tive que ser perfeita por muitos anos… isso foi uma exigência que me fizeram no dia de meu casamento.' – ela terminou séria.

'-Você continua perfeita, Cissa.'

'-Mas hoje eu não o faço por obrigação. Obrigada por me amar, Lúcio.'

'-Eu que lhe peço desculpas por não tê-lo feito desde o começo. Eu te amo, Cissa.'

'-Oh, por favor...' – disse Draco olhando para o lado oposto

'-Parece que o papai não vai dormir no sofá afinal.' – disse Gui sorrindo para o irmão.

Enquanto isso, Lúcio e Narcisa se deram as mãos, sorrindo um para o outro.

Cho entrou no camarim, com um sorriso de orelha á orelha, mas logo parou de sorrir assim que viu Hermione, que sorria abertamente.

'-Foi muito bem, Cho.' – disse Gabrielle.

'-Obrigada.' – disse Cho –'E você, Hermione, escondendo o jogo, bancando a sem talento.'

'-Ora, não é bem um talento, eu raramente canto. Meus pais dizem que não é algo que uma dama faça. Aliás, eles devem estar loucos comigo na platéia. Mas... achei que valia a pena arriscar.' – ela disse sorrindo feliz.

'-Gabrielle Delacour, prepare-se.' – a mocinha do camarim disse.

'-Minha vez.' – disse Gabriele, tirando os sapatos e indo de meias até onde a moça estava.

'-Balé?' – perguntou Gina.

'-Sim.' – disse Fleur.

'-O mesmo que aquela menina... Keith Bell, não é?' – perguntou Luna.

'-É.' – disse Fleur.

Gina respirou fundo. Gabrielle era a menina nº14. Ela era a 15. Estava próximo.

Nem acreditava que ia mesmo fazer aquilo, mas precisava arriscar.

Seus irmãos iam delirar, ela se saindo bem ou não. Era uma coisa que era só deles.

Gui já devia estar esperando por isso. Mas mesmo assim, nem ele sabia como ela tinha evoluído desde que brincaram disso juntos, ela e seus 6 irmãos. Tinha sido numa visita á casa de Gui, em São José do Rio Preto, há cerca de 5 anos atrás.

Naquela época, era só um hobbie novo. Coisa de criança.

Hoje, era algo que ela fazia para desestressar. E ultimamente, com toda a pressão do concurso, ela tinha feito muito: compor.

'Ginevra Weasley, prepare-se.'

Gina saiu de perto das amigas e todas a olharam com espanto quando a viram ir até a parede em que estavam os instrumentos e tirar de lá uma guitarra.

'-Nossa candidata final dessa etapa também estuda em Hogwarts. Toca guitarra, bateria, teclado e piano. Fala francês, espanhol e inglês fluentemente. Faz aulas de natação, ginástica olímpica, violino, violão e defesa pessoal. Seus hobbie são ler, conversar com as amigas e compor. Ela é Ginevra Molly Heagyi Weasley.'

Gina entrou sendo aplaudida por todos.

Recebeu muitos olhares de espanto quando entrou com sua guitarra.

'-Gina, o que vai fazer aqui hoje é um de seus hobbies. Já tinha mostrado á alguém antes?'

'-Meus irmão sabem que componho, mas faz alguns anos que não lhes mostro nada. Acho até que eles acreditavam que eu tinha abandonado esse hobbie.'

'-E a música que vai apresentar hoje, quando foi feita?'

'-É a mais recente. Eu a fiz para o meu futuro noivo faz duas semanas. Ele estava me cobrando muito e eu estava ficando maluca com ele. Então resolvi compor para me acalmar.'

'-Porque em inglês?'

'- É mais fácil pra mim me expressar musicalmente em inglês. Não chega a ter um porque.'

'-Ok. Pronta, Ginevra?'

'-Pronta.'

Draco não desviava o olhar do palco...

Gui ria abertamente. Sabia que Gina ia se sair bem e ainda por cima, tinha certeza que ia poder zoar o irmão por muito tempo.

Aquela era sua Gina! Sua irmãzinha.

Lúcio sorriu para Cissa.

'-Ela compôs uma música de ódio ao Draco!' – Narcisa comentou rindo – 'Muito engenhoso. Uma música de sua própria autoria. Isso definitivamente a torna única! Se ela se sair bem, se a letra e a música forem boas... ela passa Hermione!'

'-Muito engenhoso... é uma verdadeira Hegyi!' – Lúcio concordou, ansioso pela música, enquanto Gina tocava os primeiros acordes.

_**Things I'll never say**_

_I'm talking out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the word inside my head_

I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth this  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna go you away  
You do every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
I want me  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say 

'-Ops… parece que temos um problema aqui…' – disse Gui sorrindo abertamente pro irmão, que continuava sério olhando para o palco, sem nenhuma expressão.

'-Draco, Cissa, me devem 100 reais cada um. Gina levou essa! E levou nas costas do Draco!' – Lúcio disse rindo.

'-É realmente um Malfoy... fazendo cobranças... pedindo perfeição...' – Narcisa comentou olhando para o filho.

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care_

Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna go you away  
You do every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
I want me  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away

_These things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble off  
Like I've got nothing to say_

Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah  


Draco finalmente reagiu, olhando para a mãe enquanto Gina solava a guitarra no meio da música.

'-Mãe... O que ela quer dizer...'

'-Nada. O que ela quer dizer é que ela ficou nervosa com seus pedidos de perfeição, só isso.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Mas ela disse que não vai se casar comigo.' – Draco disse sorrindo sarcástico para a mãe.

Cissa não teve tempo de responder. Gui interrompeu a conversa.

'-Olhe á sua esquerda, ao lado de Molly.' – disse Gui.

Todos olharam e viram Willian Hegyi sorrir e piscar um olho para Draco, enquanto um papel rabiscado e dobrado lhe era passado pela pessoa da frente.

"_Ontem você me ligou e me perguntou porque a minha pressa em apressar o noivado de vocês dois. Acho que essa música te serve de resposta, seu bastardo!"_

Draco leu e olhou novamente para Willian, que não estava mais olhando pra ele.

Draco amassou o bilhete colocando no bolso.

'-O velho te mandou um bilhete?' – perguntou Gui, e foi completamente ignorado pelo irmão.

_  
Yes I'm wishing my life away _

_These things I'll never say_

_  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna go you away  
You do every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
I want me  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away_

_  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say_

'-Incrível.' – disse Gui aplaudindo de pé, junto com todo o auditório.

'-O mito das Hegyi está de volta!' – disse Narcisa.

'-Ela foi perfeita! Original! Maravilhosa!' – disse Lúcio.

Draco não fez nenhum comentário, mas aplaudiu de pé, sorrindo.

Gina sorriu pra ele.

'-Um dos jurados me pediu que lhe fizesse uma pergunta. Seu futuro noivo está presente?'

'-Está.' – Gina sorriu para o apresentador.

'-O que acha que ele está pensando agora?'

'-Que vamos conversar á respeito disso assim que o concurso terminar. ' – ela disse quase rindo.

'-Obrigado Ginevra.' – o apresentador agradeceu e Gina saiu do palco sorrindo.

O apresentador disse mais alguma coisa e algum tempo depois, as cortinas se fecharam novamente.

Os juízes se retiraram de seus lugares.

'-Ela acertou?' – Lúcio perguntou ao filho, ainda rindo da situação.

'-Com certeza vamos conversar sobre isso. ' – Draco disse sério ao pai – 'E mesmo que tenha sido engenhoso, não a quero compondo sobre mim e mostrando aos outros abertamente. Isso com certeza vai gerar fofoca na empresa quando descobrirem que eu sou o noivo dela. Pretendo castigá-la por isso. '

'-É a minha irmãzinha. Se fizer algo...' – Gui começou, mas foi interrompido por Draco.

'-Não se meta!' – ele ouviu do irmão caçula, a voz de Draco era como gelo. – 'Eu o proíbo de envolver-se em qualquer assunto que tenha a ver comigo e minha mulher.'

'-Não vou permitir que a machuque.' – disse Gui.

'-Sei muito bem o que fazer para conseguir o respeito e a obediência de Ginevra. Eu tentei ser diferente, mas acho que não vou ter escolha. E você, Guilherme Malfoy, não ouse se envolver nisso.' – Draco disse, no mesmo tom gelado.

'-O que vai fazer, seu bastardo?' – Gui perguntou, raiva passando por seus lábios, junto com suas palavras.

'-Porque não pergunta á sua noiva?'

Guilherme respirou fundo, lutando por controle.

Tinha vontade de socar seu irmão ali mesmo até que tudo se esclarecesse.

'-Meninos, por favor. Aqui não! Guardem suas diferenças para resolverem em casa, depois desse concurso!' – Lúcio sibilou para os dois.

Lúcio respirou fundo e olhou para Narcisa como que pedindo ajuda. Ela olhou de volta para o marido:

'-Ele tem a quem puxar.' – disse simplesmente.

Ficou um silêncio incômodo, até que Rony foi até onde Draco e Gui estavam sentados.

'-Olha lá Draco, tá vendo aquele homem ali sentado com o meu avô? Ele acabou de dizer que paga ao meu avô o dobro do dote acordado entre ele e o noivo da Gininha. E antes dele, mesmo durante a apresentação, minha mãe recebeu dois bilhetes de pretendentes á Gininha, pedindo para conversar. E acredite, depois desse concurso, vão ter muito mais.'

'-Porque está me dizendo isso? Quer que eu triplique o dote da sua irmãzinha, cunhadinho? Não esqueça que quem fez o dote dela subir a esse ponto, fui eu. Não devia vir me ameçar. Ainda mais porque sua irmã me ama. E ela vai fazer o que eu quiser.' – Draco disse sarcástico.

'-O que eu quero dizer seu idiota, é que nós estamos colocando a Gininha nas suas mãos. Faça por merecer. Minha opinião sobre você não mudou nem um pouco. Eu e meus irmãos estaremos de olho em você.' – Rony disse saindo.

'-É... o recado está dado!' – disse Gui rindo – 'E quando ele diz "meus irmãos", pode me incluir nisso. Controle sua raiva. Vou lá falar com o Rony pra contornar o que você disse á ele.' – ele disse antes de se levantar.

Draco respirou fundo e se afundou na cadeira. Gina estava mesmo se revelando.

Esta era a Gina que ele tinha conhecido e se apaixonado. Autêntica, única, incrível. Mas... não de um jeito que ele esperava! Será que ele realmente conhecia aquela ruiva? Pelo que tinha ouvido, acreditava que não.

Tinha o pressentimento que ainda ia se espantar muito mais com aquele concurso. E sinceramente... Não sabia se ia gostar disso. Estava cada vez mais confuso em relação á Gina.

'-Não arrume briga com o seu irmão nem com o seu cunhado!' – disse Lúcio para o filho ao seu lado.

'-Mas pai,' – disse Draco – 'o Gui está se metendo em um assunto que só diz respeito á mim e á minha mulher. Não vou tolerar isso!'

'-O Weasley não tava se metendo.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Gosto de provocá-lo.' – disse Draco sorrindo.

'-Não machuque a Gina.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Não vou bater nela.' – disse Draco.

'-Sabe bem a que tipo de machucado me refiro.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Não vou fazer um filho nela á força.' – disse Draco sorrindo sarcástico.

'-Isso saiu mesmo de mim?' – disse Narcisa olhando séria para o filho – 'Não faça mal á Gina, ela realmente ama você.'

Draco olhou para a mãe e pela primeira vez, Narcisa viu o olhar de gelo de Draco. Era igual ao de Lúcio, o mesmo olhar que a aterrorizou por anos, sem tirar nem pôr.

'-Não se meta! Na minha mulher mando eu.' – Draco disse como gelo para a sua mãe.

'-Controle-se! Não vou tolerar que desrespeite a sua mãe!' – disse Lúcio.

'-Sr. Malfoy, os jurados o aguardam.' – um senhor veio chamar Lúcio que se levantou, deixando Narcisa e Draco e secretamente implorando para que Gui chegasse logo.

Assim que Lúcio saiu com o jurado, Draco continuou.

'-Sabe Sra. Malfoy, antes eu a levava á sério e realmente me via como alguém abaixo de você. E isso quer dizer que suas opiniões eram relevantes pra mim e que eu fazia tudo o que me pedia só para fazê-la feliz. Hoje, posso ver que você não passa de uma mulher que meu pai comprou. Uma mulher como qualquer outra, treinada para servir ao marido. Pouco me importa o que você pensa. Gina é minha mulher e eu faço o que eu quiser dela.'

'-Não vou tolerar que fale assim comigo, mocinho. Eu sou sua mãe! Eu te dei á luz!'

'-Assim como qualquer outra que meu pai tivesse comprado pra lhe dar status e prazer. Você foi criada para desempenhar essa função e é isso que você faz. Você não passa de um móvel naquela casa, fazendo suas reuniõezinhas com as amigas e fazendo compras no shopping, vivendo sua vida vazia na sombra dele. A verdade, Sra. Malfoy, é que por mais que meu pai diga que ele aprendeu a te amar, você continua sendo um móvel. Só que é claro, um móvel que ele desenvolveu afeto.'

Narcisa se levantou sem falar nada, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Fora do auditório, Guilherme viu Narcisa enxugando os olhos enquanto corria para o banheiro. Correu para alcançar sua madastra.

'-Cissa, tudo bem?'

'-Não...'

'-Vamos para o escritório do papai. O banheiro não é um bom lugar.'

Gui e Narcisa pegaram o elevador e assim que chegaram no escritório, Narcisa abraçou Gui e começou a chorar.

Guilherme só acalmou a madastra, sem nada perguntar.

Enquanto isso, Draco, sozinho no auditório, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro, lavar o rosto.

Mal sua mãe tinha saído, ele já tinha se arrependido do que disse.

Saiu do banheiro disposto a encontrá-la e pedir desculpas. Mas foi seu pai que o encontrou primeiro.

'-Onde está a sua mãe?' – disse Lúcio – 'Temos que voltar, o concurso já vai começar.'

'-Pai, eu fui um monstro.' – disse Draco miserável.

'-Onde está a sua mãe?' – disse Lúcio sério para o filho, já imaginando o que tinha acontecido.

Draco apenas abaixou a cabeça enquanto Lúcio pegou o celular.

Foi Guilherme quem atendeu.

'-Pai? Sou eu, o Gui. Calma, ela já ta melhor. Não sei, não perguntei. Não sei se posso te dizer. Cissa, posso dizer ao papai onde estamos? Calma, ela deixou. Estamos no seu escritório. Certo. Tchau.'

Cissa olhou para Guilherme.

'-Ele já está vindo.'

'-Você é muito diferente do Draco.' – Cissa disse.

'-Eu me acho muito parecido.'

'-Por fora vocês se parecem muito, por dentro é que são diferentes.'

'-Não... eu sou igual ou pior que ele. Fiz Fleur chorar há poucos dias pelo mesmo motivo, conseguir o respeito e obediência dela. E eu não toleraria que ninguém se metesse entre mim e ela. E eu sei que meu pai também não vai tolerar que Draco a faça chorar. Então acalme-se. Ele realmente ama você.'

'-Como sabe que foi o Draco?'

'-Não é difícil de adivinhar. Mas não se preocupe. Ele é um menino muito bom. Estava nervoso. Com certeza vai te pedir desculpas.'

'-Eu sei... está sendo um ano muito difícil pra ele. Ele está tentando crescer muito em pouco tempo, está buscando sua própria identidade. Ainda tem o fato dele ter acabado de conhecer sua irmã e estar ficando noivo dela...'

'-E ainda por cima ganhou um cunhado-irmão.' – disse Gui sorrindo – 'Ele é um bom menino, Cissa, só está um pouco confuso. Você vai ver como ele vai perceber logo que errou com você.'

Cissa sorriu para Gui, ao mesmo tempo que Lúcio abriu a porta, sendo seguido de perto por Draco.

Lúcio a abraçou, fazendo com que Narcisa chorasse tudo de novo. Ele apenas a amparou, enquanto Narcisa chorava, sem nenhuma palavra.

Depois de se separarem e Narcisa se acalmar, Draco olhou para a mãe, ajoelhado em um joelho só, de cabeça baixa.

'-Me desculpe mãe, eu estou aos seus pés implorando que me desculpe. Eu fui um idiota. Jamais devia ter dito aquilo.'

Narcisa levantou o filho e o abraçou.

'-Eu te amo, meu filho.'

'-Eu também te amo, mãe. Me perdoe.'

'-Já está tudo perdoado. Não se preocupe.'

O celular de Lúcio tocou e ele atendeu.

'-Lúcio Malfoy. Sim, aguardem. Eu e minha família vamos chegar em alguns minutos. Obrigado.'

Lúcio desligou o telefone olhando para os três Malfoys.

'-Cissa, minha vida, recomponha-se. Use meu banheiro particular. Eu e os meninos estaremos aguardando aqui fora para voltarmos ao concurso.'

'-O concurso! Vamos nos atrasar!' – Narcisa disse preocupada.

'-Não, não vamos. Somos os Malfoys, esqueceram? Eles vão nos aguardar.' – disse Lúcio, virando-se para a esposa e beijando sua testa, num gesto de carinho.

Narcisa foi até o banheiro enquanto Lúcio se virou para os filhos.

'-Agora meninos, me expliquem direitinho o que aconteceu.'

Draco respirou fundo enquanto Gui se estirava no sofá. Ele que não ia se meter.

'-A culpa foi minha, pai.' – disse Draco depois de um tempo em silêncio.

'-Isso eu já sabia.' – disse Lúcio sarcástico para o filho– 'Me conte algo que eu ainda não saiba.'

'-Eu fui um idiota. Desrespeitei a mamãe e disse coisas horríveis á ela. Eu me descontrolei e nem eu mesmo vou tolerar novamente um comportamento desses em relação á mamãe. Não se preocupe, não vai se repetir.'

Lúcio respirou fundo antes de dizer.

'-Draco, vou deixar isso bem claro pra você. Narcisa é sua mãe, mas antes de ser sua mãe ela é a minha mulher. E ninguém mexe com a minha mulher, muito menos a faz chorar. Fui claro?'

'-Sim pai.'

'-Espero realmente que isso não se repita, ou vou saber castigá-lo severamente. Acredite em mim. E quanto a você Guilherme, se alguma vez mais hesitar em me dizer onde minha mulher está, vai sobrar pra você também.'

'-Desculpe pai.' – disse Guilherme, espantado por também estar sobrando pra ele.

'-Lúcio, não seja duro com o Draco.' – disse Narcisa saindo do banheiro de rosto lavado e com uma maquiagem leve.

'-Só estava sendo pai, Cissa, minha vida.' – disse Lúcio sorrindo para a esposa enquanto beijava cada uma das mãos dela.

'-Já está tudo bem, não é Draco?' – disse Narcisa sorrindo para o filho, oferecendo uma das mãos.

'-Sim, mãe.' – ele disse sorrindo de volta para a mãe, pegando a mão dela e a beijando.

'-E o Guilherme me apoiou, não deveria brigar com ele. Está sendo injusto.' – ela o repreendeu com carinho.

'-Desculpe filho.' – disse Lúcio á Gui.

'-Tudo bem, pai. Já entendi o recado: Ninguém se mete com a mulher de um Malfoy.' – Gui disse sorrindo para o pai.

Olharam-se em silêncio por algum tempo, antes de Narcisa quebrar o clima do momento.

'-Ótimo, então vamos descer e esquecer tudo isso. Somos Malfoys! Arrumem essas caras que estão nos aguardando.' - Narcisa disse segurando no braço do esposo, entrando os quatro no elevador.

Gui não pôde deixar de fazer um paralelo entre Narcisa e Fleur. A velocidade com que se recuperaram e tomaram o controle da situação. Se Fleur fosse mesmo como Narcisa, ele tinha muita sorte.

**42**

**Aqui somos inimigas**

'- Meninas, - disse a moça do camarim – se eu não chamar o nome de vocês, é porque não seguem para a próxima fase, ok? Qualquer dúvida, venham até mim.'

Todas se viraram para a moça.

Gina era a que mais sofria, já que era a 15.

'-Fleur Delacour, Katie Bell, Anna Abbot, Susana Bones, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Angelina Jones, Lilá Brown, Gabrielle Delacour e Ginevra Weasley.'

Todas sorriram, menos Luna.

'-É... Acho que já vou sorte.' – Luna disse ás meninas.

Luna acenou da porta e saiu.

As meninas respiraram fundo.

'-Passei! Passei!' – Hermione disse exultando.

'-É uma pena para a Luna.' – disse Gabrielle.

'-Realmente.' – disse Gina.

'-Vamos, já sabiam que ia ser assim. Pra uma vencer, outra tem que perder. Aqui estamos uma contra as outras.' – disse Cho.

Fleur respirou fundo.

'-Sua crueldade é palpável!' – disse Fleur.

'-Crueldade? Você vai se casar com um Malfoy! Vá se acostumando com a crueldade ao seu redor.' – Cho disse.

'-Você fala dos Malfoys como se fossem monstros frios e cruéis. Mas tentou de todo o jeito se tornar uma. A mim você não engana. Só os difama porque não te quiseram.' – Gina disse fazendo Fleur sorrir.

'-Difamar? Ser frio e cruel é uma ótima qualidade!' – disse Cho sorrindo.

'-Sinceramente. Seus princípios estão todos invertidos!' – disse Gabrielle.

'-Será mesmo que isso é ruim?' – Cho disse sarcástica – 'Até agora, só eu estou sendo sincera. Não é mesmo, Gabrielle?' – Cho completou olhando sério para Gabrielle, que sorriu para Cho.

'-Se eu fosse você, ficava de boca fechada.' – disse Gabi séria.

'-Por quê? A boa e gentil Gabrielle Delacour está com medo de ser desmascarada?' – disse Cho.

'-Do que ela está falando?' – perguntou Gina.

'-Ignorem.' – disse Fleur – ' não deve ser nada que valha a pena ouvir.'

'-Foi Gabrielle quem sugeriu a apresentação de Luna, eu ouvi.' – disse Cho.

'-Luna aceitou a sugestão porque quis.' – disse Fleur.

'-Vamos, uma apresentação de dança do ventre num concurso desses? É uma dança de sedução, não serve pra um concurso!' – disse Hermione – 'Gabrielle devia saber muito bem disso. Se Luna confiou nela para pedir uma opinião, poderia ter sido sincera.'

'-Agora antes de julgarmos Gabrielle,' – disse Cho sorrindo – 'vamos nos fazer a seguinte pergunta: o que vocês fariam?'

Todas olharam sérias para Cho.

'-Não disse? Somos todas inimigas aqui.' – disse Cho sorrindo para as meninas.

'-Concorrentes.' – disse Fleur séria.

'-Meninas, vamos organizar a próxima entrada.' – disse a moça do camarim.

As luzes do palco se acenderam, pouco depois que os quatro Malfoys tomaram os seus lugares.

'-Senhoras e senhores, estamos na segunda etapa do nosso concurso. As meninas foram sorteadas em duplas previamente e vão responder uma contra a outra. Quem bater primeiro responde. Se a dupla souber completar, completa. Não há eliminações de uma contra a outra e as duplas podem ser aprovadas ou eliminadas. Vamos agora receber as nossas 10 candidatas.'

'-10?' – disse Narcisa.

'-Sim, 5 eliminadas.' – disse Lúcio para a esposa.

As meninas começaram a entrar no palco conforme seus nomes eram chamados, uma á uma. Iam para bancadas com seus nomes e no meio do palco, estavam duas bancadas, uma de frente á outra, com um botão em cada uma.'

'-A primeira dupla será Fleur Delacour e Ginevra Weasley.' – disse o apresentador enquanto as duas seguiam até o centro do palco.

Molly e Willian olharam no mesmo instante para Lúcio, que piscou para os dois.

'-Lúcio... me diz que você não tem nada a ver com essa dupla.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Ora, se elas não jogassem uma contra a outra, nossas apostas não teriam a menor graça. Aposto R$100,00 na Fleur.' – disse Lúcio sorrindo.

'-Fleur.' – disse Gui.

'-Fleur.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Eu já te disse, pai. A Gina é a alma dessa empresa. Essa ruiva, minha esposa, vai ser a melhor Chocolatier desse país, quem dirá do mundo.' – disse Draco.

'-Fleur ou Gina?' – disse Lúcio.

'-Gina!' – disse Draco.

'-Quem é _Quetzalcoatl_?' – perguntou o apresentador.

Fleur apertou primeiro.

'-Um deus asteca que personificava a sabedoria e o conhecimento e quem lhes deu, entre outras coisas, o chocolate.'

'-Certíssimo, Fleur. Algo que queira acrescentar, Gina?' – o apresentador perguntou.

Gina sorriu para Fleur que lhe sorriu de volta, entendendo o jogo.

Não era bem uma contra a outra, era mais para mostrar conhecimento. Era só jogar ping pong que as duas se dariam bem.

'-Muito engenhoso, pai.' – disse Gui, entendendo o jogo.

'-Muito engenhoso mesmo.' – disse Draco, entendendo o esquema ping pong.

'-Obrigado.' – disse Lúcio sorrindo para os filhos.

'-Os astecas acreditavam que _Quetzalcoatl_ trouxera do céu as sementes de cacau. Diz a lenda que quando ficou velho, decidiu abandonar os astecas. Ele partiu em uma jangada de serpentes em direção á terra do ouro e prometeu voltar no ano do cunho, que ocorria uma vez a cada ciclo de 52 anos, no calendário que ele mesmo criou para os astecas.' – disse Gina.

'-Isso é muito importante porque em 1519, quando o explorador espanhol Fernão Cortez e seus 600 soldados desembarcaram no México, preparados para o combate, o imperador asteca Montezuma os recebeu com uma festa, acreditando que Fernão Cortez era a reencarnação de Montezuma, já que coincidentemente, o ano de 1519 coincidia com um ano do cunho.' – disse Fleur sorrindo.

'-E em 1520, depois de tirar toda e qualquer informação dos astecas sobre o chocolate, Fernão Cortez assassinou Montezuma e seu sucessor, conquistou suas terras, e assim, o México passou a ser colônia espanhola. Permanecendo nessa situação por trezentos anos.' – disse Gina sorrindo.

As meninas sorriram uma para a outra, como se combinassem que assim fariam na próxima pergunta.

'-Uau. Incrível meninas! Podem voltar para seus lugares por favor.' – disse o apresentador. – 'Nossa próxima dupla será Hermione Granger e Lilá Brown.'

As meninas seguiram até o centro do palco.

'-Quais são as cinco etapas para a fabricação do chocolate?'

Hermione bateu mais rápido.

'-_Malaxação, Refino, Conching, Têmpera e Modelagem_.' – disse sorrindo.

'-Algo que queira adicionar, Lilá?' – o apresentador perguntou.

Lilá, triste, mexeu a cabeça dizendo que não.

Hermione sorrindo, continuou.

'- A _Malaxação_ é a mistura da massa de cacau com outras matérias primas, que são geralmente açúcar, leite em pó e manteiga de cacau, até que se obtenha uma massa homogênea. O _Refino_, é o processo em que a massa já homogênea passa por um moedor que reduz suas partículas até um tamanho de 15 a 20 mícrons. O _Conching_, a etapa mais importante na minha opinião, pode levar de 12horas á 5 dias. É a operação que dá ao chocolate firmeza e suntuosidade e deve ser feita entre 60 e 80 graus. O conching ou conchegem, diminui a taxa de umidade, equilibra os aromas e dá ao chocolate a textura aveludada. Na fase _Têmpera_ ou temperagem, o chocolate está quente e líquido e para se solidificar corretamente, ele deve ser colocado em temperaturas para cristalizar, seguindo uma curva de cristalização. A fase de _Modelagem_ é a fase final, na que o chocolate é colocado em formas ou moldes e que são adicionados avelãs ou flocos, por exemplo.'

'-Essa é a Hermione de que me lembro, a menina que conseguiu te colocar no chinelo.' – disse Lúcio para Draco, rindo claramente do filho.

Draco deu um sorriso sem graça para o pai.

'-A diferença é que eu sou um Malfoy, e ela não é nada.' – disse Draco zangado.

Lúcio ficou sério por alguns instantes, mas nada que os meninos tenham percebido.

'-Muito bem, Hermione. Podem voltar aos seus lugares por favor.' – disse o apresentador – 'A próxima dupla é Cho Chang e Gabrielle Delacour.'

As duas seguiram até o centro do palco.

'-Pai, não houve sorteio nenhum. Você escolheu as duplas!' – disse Draco olhando sério para o pai.

'-Draco... não vá me dizer que assim não está muito mais divertido?!' – Lúcio sorriu para o filho.

'-Pai, você não presta!' – disse Gui rindo.

'-Muito bem meninas, qual é o uso mais comuns chocolate no tratamento estético?'

Gabrielle bateu mais rápido.

'- Com certeza é a Hidratação. O extrato vegetal do cacau, composto por ácidos graxos, evita o ressecamento da pele e a perda de água. Portanto é indicado para peles desidratadas, com aspecto opaco e com descamação.' – Gabrielle terminou sorrindo.

'-Além disso,' – disse Cho, fazendo o sorriso de Gabrielle diminuir um pouco – 'os produtos á base de chocolate são considerados relaxantes e sensuais por causa de seu aroma, que desperta sensações prazerosas. Há algumas substâncias do chocolate que se destacam no tratamento cosmético como a manteiga de cacau, que pode ser usada em hidratantes corporais, protetores labiais e produtos para os cabelos; os _flavonóides_, que tem ação antioxidantes, combatendo os radicais livres e prevenindo o envelhecimento e as _metilxantinas_, como a cafeína e a _teobromina_, que parecem apresentar ação anticelulite, sendo indicada no tratamento de gorduras localizadas.' – Cho terminou sorrindo. Afinal, cosmética era o seu ramo.

A cara de Gabrielle era de completa descrença.

'-Deseja acrescentar algo, Gabrielle?' – o apresentador perguntou.

Gabrielle fez com a cabeça que não.

Cho então sorrindo, continuou.

'-É importante ressaltar que o chocolate comum, feito para ser ingerido, não é adequado para ser aplicado diretamente na pele ou nos cabelos, pois suas propriedades dermatológicas ficam comprometidas por não haver extração do princípio ativo. Em alguns casos, pode causar até irritação na pele.' – Cho terminou.

'-Incrível meninas! Vamos á próxima dupla: Susana Bones e Katie Bell.'

'-E é aqui que Gabrielle Delacour é eliminada.' – comentou Narcisa.

'-Atenção meninas, a próxima pergunta é: Porque o chocolate é considerado afrodisíaco.'

Susana Bones bateu primeiro.

'-A idéia de que o chocolate é afrodisíaco provém dos maias e dos astecas. Dizem que Montezuma, imperador asteca, bebia 50 taças de chocolate por dia para aumentar sua força sexual. O chocolate contém substâncias denominadas _feniletilamina_ e _serotonina_, que estão relacionadas ao humor. O cérebro humano libera essas substâncias quando estamos felizes e quando estamos experimentando sentimentos de amor. Essas substâncias causam um aumento na pressão arterial e nos batimentos cardíacos, o que induz sensações de euforia e de bem estar. Assim, o chocolate possui uma capacidade incomum de interagir com a química cerebral mas não há nada que comprove que ele é de fato afrodisíaco.'

'-Deseja adicionar algo, Katie?'- disse o apresentador.

'- Além de melhorar o humor, por causa da _feniletilamina_ e da _serotonina_, o chocolate é uma grande fonte de energia, por causa da _cafeína_ e da _teobromina_, que são substâncias estimulantes. Além de ajudar a amenizar a TPM, por conter um aminoácido chamado _triptofano_, que é responsável pela produção de _seretonina_ no cérebro. Assim, não é de se espantar que o chocolate seja considerado afrodisíaco por muitos.'

'-Incrível meninas! Vamos á próxima dupla: Anna Abbott e Angelina Jones.'

'-Muito bom!' – disse Gui.

'-Vamos ouvir as últimas meninas.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Bom meninas, a pergunta é: O que é o _Crinipellis Perniciosa_?'

Nenhuma das meninas apertou botão.

O apresentador olhou para as duas.

'-Ninguém sabe? Alguma das outras participantes?'

Gina, Hermione, Cho, Fleur, Gabriele, Katie e Susana levantaram as mãos.

'-Assim fico sem saber a quem perguntar!' – disse o apresentador, enrolando com algum blá blá blá enquanto aguardava a informação de quem deveria responder a pergunta.

'-Aí estão as participantes da próxima etapa.' – disse Lúcio pegando o celular – 'Comecem com Gabrielle Delacour, depois Ginevra Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger, Susana Bones, Cho Chang, e Katie Bell, nessa ordem.' – disse, desligando o aparelho.

Quase que em seguida, o apresentador disse:

'-Bom meninas, vamos começar com Gabrielle Delacour.'

'- Pai... não tem jurado nenhum, não é? Você ta escolhendo quem vai e quem fica!' – disse Gui.

'-Não... eu e os jurados estamos conversando sobre quem sai e quem continua. É claro que minha opinião é a que mais vale, mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja decidindo tudo sozinho.' – disse Lúcio.

'- Crinipellis Perniciosa é o fungo causador de uma doença conhecida popularmente como "Vassoura de Bruxa". É um fungo da região amazônica que não se sabe como, chegou á Bahia em 1990 e em poucos anos, se espalhou por quase todas as propriedades da região, disseminando quase todos os cacaueiros do Brasil, especialmente no sul da Bahia.' – disse Gabrielle sorrindo.

'-Ginevra, pode adicionar alguma coisa?'

'-Em 1995 o governo federal lançou o Programa de Recuperação da Lavoura Cacaueira Baiana, que visa o combate da vassoura de bruxa. E graças á pesquisa agropecuário, o país está se recuperando e retomando a produção. Já há inclusive algumas mudas de cacau resistentes aos fungo.'

'-Fleur, algo mais que queira adicionar?'

'-Com os programas de recuperação, a produção nacional tem aumentado cada vez mais. Em 2000, a produção nacional chegou a 123,5 mil toneladas. Já em 2004, chegou a 164 mil toneladas. Mas ainda estamos longe das 300 mil toneladas que produzíamos antes da vassoura de bruxa. Atualmente, respondemos á apenas 4,75% do mercado de produção de cacau.'

'-Hermione, mais algum dado que queira adicionar?

'-Acredito que elas já falaram tudo sobre o fungo e a recuperação das lavouras.' – disse Hermione sorrindo.

'-Nos fale então sobre o consumo mundial e o consumo brasileiro de chocolate.' – disse o apresentador.

'-Segundo a Organização Internacional do Cacau, o principal consumidor de cacau atualmente é os Estados Unidos, com 689 mil toneladas ao ano, seguido pela Alemanha com 280 mil toneladas e a França, com 218 mil toneladas. O Brasil consome apenas 98 mil toneladas. No entanto, se formos ver o consumo per capita, ou seja, em qual país as pessoas mais comem chocolate, a Bélgica fica em primeiro lugar, com 10,7 quilos ao ano por habitante, seguido pela Alemanha, com 10,5 quilos e pela Suiça, 10,3 quilos. O Brasil consome apenas de 1 a 2 quilos por habitante anualmente.' – disse Hermione sorrindo.

'-Susana Bones, há algo que queira acrescentar?'

'-Sobre o consumo, acredito que Hermione já tenha falado tudo.'

'-Nos fale então sobre datas comemorativas.' – disse o apresentador sorrindo.

'- Atualmente, o chocolate tem uma característica interessante em nossa sociedade, que é a de substituir a linguagem. Pode-se dar uma caixa de chocolates para expressar amor, amizade, pedidos de desculpas, boa sorte, feliz aniversário e uma infinidade de coisas. É um presente muito comum no dia dos namorados e na páscoa, é transformado em coelhos e ovos.'

'-Cho, há algo que queira acrescentar sobre a páscoa?'

'-O costume de dar ovos começou a cerca de 3 mil anos com os Chineses, que davam ovos de pata e de galinha pintados com cores fortes para comemorar o início da primavera. Mas foi apenas em meados de 1828 que surgiu o ovo de chocolate, na Inglaterra. Apesar de ser um costume comum no ocidente, no oriente, a cultura de presentear com ovos de chocolate ainda não foi completamente difundida.'

'-Katie, há algo que queira falar sobre o dia dos namorados?'

'-Certa vez, o aventureiro e sedutor veneziano Casanova classificou o chocolate como "elixir do amor". Como já foi dito anteriormente, o chocolate nos causa a mesma sensação de bem estar de quando estamos com a pessoa amada. Talvez seja essa a origem de se dar chocolates no dia dos namorados.'

'-Muito bem meninas! AnnaAbbott, Angelina Jones, há uma pergunta extra para que vocês tenham a chance de responder. Por favor, no centro.'

As meninas foram para os pódiuns no centro do palco.

'-Quem foi Daniel Peters?'

Nenhuma das duas respondeu.

'-Meninas, alguém sabe?'

As mãos de Gina, Hermione, Fleur, Cho e Lilá ergueram-se.

Lúcio, já com o telefone em mãos, disse:

'-Lilá Brown.'

'-Muito bem, Lilá. Responda essa.'

'-Foi um _Chocolatier_ suíço que em 1875, em Vevei na Suiça, utilizando-se do leite em pó inventado por Henri Nestlé, desenvolveu a técnica de adição de leite ao chocolate, criando o produto que consumimos até hoje.' – disse sorrindo.

'-Muito bem, Lilá.' – disse o apresentador.

'-Mande Hermione completar.' – disse Lúcio ao telefone e quase que automaticamente, o apresentador perguntou.

'-Há algo que queira adicionar, Hermione?'

'- Foi graças á descoberta desse magnífico _Chocolatier_ que em 1879, Rodolphe Lindt, de Berna, produziu o primeiro chocolate suíço com a qualidade atual, que tem como principal característica se desfazer na boca!' – terminou com um sorriso.

'-Muito bem meninas,' – disse o apresentador – 'Vamos fazer mais uma pausa. Em alguns minutos continuaremos com a próxima etapa.'

'-Seu manipulador!' – disse Gui sorrindo para o pai.

'-Não sou não, fui justo! E aposto que as meninas que vão seguir para a próxima etapa já estão bem claras. Vai ser rápido.' – Lúcio disse se levantando.

Collin sentado no canto do auditório, encontrou a amiga Luna que finalmente tinha voltado do banheiro. Apesar de desclassificada, ela tinha decidido assistir ao resto do concurso.

'-Ai miga, pensei que não vinha mais! Você perdeu o final.'

'-Eu sei... as meninas responderam tudo, né? Mas já que eu não tava lá mesmo, aproveitei pra usar o banheiro antes que desse o intervalo. Fica mais vazio.'

'-Fleur foi incrível!' – disse Collin, olhinhos brilhando.

'-Collin, sou sua amiga, pode falar pra mim. Você paga um pau pra Fleur, né?' – disse Luna sorrindo pro amigo.

'-Ai miga, até você?'

'-Eu não disse que você gosta dela, eu disse que você paga um pau.'

'-Dá na mesma.' – Collin disse emburrado.

'-Não, não dá. Não to dizendo que você gosta dela, tô dizendo que você acha ela bonita, legal, inteligente, fofa e até que dá pra passear de mão dada no shopping. Não é? Vai dizer que você não acha ela uma garota diferente, especial?'

'-Sei muito bem onde quer chegar Luna. E não, não acho que dê pra passear de mão dada no shopping porque eu não gosto de mulher.'

'-Mas se gostasse... não seria dela que você gostaria? Não seria ela a pessoa que você ia querer ficar do lado?' – disse Luna

'-E daí? O Malfoy chegou primeiro. E vamos, como competir com um loirão daqueles? Nem eu fazia idéia do monumento que era esse irmão mais velho da Gina. Ele põe o Carlinhos no chinelo. E olha que o Carlinhos não é pouca coisa!'

'-Então, se você gostasse de mulher e ela não fosse noiva do Malfoy, você chegaria nela?'

'-Que homem normal com um mínimo de cérebro não ia querer Fleur Delacour? Ela é linda. Super inteligente, o pensamento dela é rápido e preciso. A risada dela é perfeita. O jeitinho dela é todo delicado... Mas ela não é a única mulher do mundo. Olha só aquela menina de hoje, a Katie Bell. Um anjo. Nunca vi menina mais linda! Acho até que ela supera a Fleur em beleza. E chega de _"se se se"_ porque eu sou gay! Fim de papo!' – disse Collin.

Luna sorriu e apenas um pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça: "Ele é bi!"

Harry, Rony, Neville e Zabini estavam sentados bem próximos.

'-Incrível.' – disse Rony, se referindo á apresentação de Hermione – 'Ela foi simplesmente perfeita. Podia até dizer que foi a melhor até agora. Que voz! Eu nunca poderia imaginar que a Mione tivesse uma voz daquelas! Sempre escondida atrás dos livros e olhe só...'

'-Gina também foi muito bem.' – disse Harry.

'-Ah, compor é normal! Eu e meus irmão costumávamos tocar há alguns anos atrás e a Gina era a nossa vocalista. As canções de Fred e George eram as melhores!' – disse Rony com desdém.

'-Não, isso não é normal.' – disse Zabini.

'-Mas Gebrielle foi perfeita. Super delicada, flutuava pelo palco naqueles passos de balé. Acho que ela foi a melhor.' – disse Harry.

'-Delacour.' – disse Neville – 'Ela sustenta o mito. Mas na minha opinião, a melhor performance foi a de Fleur. Ela tocou divinamente. Um anjo!'

'-Ainda não superou a sua paixonite pela Cho?' – Rony comentou.

'-Que paixonite? Do que é que você ta falando?' – disse Neville.

'-Ora...' – Ia dizendo Rony, mas foi interrompido por Harry.

'-Deixa ele. Ele precisa de mais tempo.'

Neville só olhou para os amigos e disse.

'-Vou tomar uma água.' – e se levantou.

Depois que o amigo saiu, Rony disse.

'-Fiz besteira né?'

'-Acontece.' – disse Harry.

Lúcio Malfoy voltou ao auditório depois de quase meia hora, pálido.

'-O que houve, Lúcio? Não ia ser rápido? – disse Narcisa.

'-Cissa, eu preciso falar com você.'

'-Lúcio, parece que viu fantasma, o que houve?'

'-Aqui não, minha vida. Vamos ao meu escritório.'

'-Mas e o concurso?' – disse Narcisa.

'-Guilherme, você é muito bom com os negócios, o Draco é bom com o marketing. Então na minha ausência, você responde por mim nessa empresa. Boa sorte no seu primeiro dia.'

'-O quê?' – disse Gui assustado – 'Não dá pra namorar depois?'

'-É urgente, vem Cissa.' – disse puxando a esposa pelo braço e jogando seu celular pessoal para Gui. Um claro recado de "Não estou disponível".

Draco olhou para o irmão com cara de interrogação.

'-Você acha que eu sei o que tá acontecendo?' – Gui perguntou.

Draco então se levantou e foi atrás dos pais.

Gui só olhou o irmão sair, sabendo que não tinha opção além de ficar e avaliar o concurso por seu pai.

Quase que em seguida á saída de Lúcio, o celular de seu pai tocou. Guilherme atendeu.

'-Guilherme Malfoy... Não, é esse mesmo o número. Meu pai teve um problema urgente e precisou se retirar. Eu estou no comando da empresa na ausência dele, acredito que já esteja ciente... Não, não é o vice-presidente. Sou eu, Guilherme Malfoy, representante da grande maioria das ações da empresa na ausência de meu pai, Lúcio Malfoy, diretor, acionista majoritário e neto do fundador da ChocoShow... Me esculte bem Senhor Borges, meu pai precisou sair e me deixou no comando. Quer o senhor aceite ou não. Posso conseguir um advogado nesse momento se quiser, já deve ter ouvido falar de Willian Hegyi suponho... Sim ele mesmo. Mas isso só atrasaria ainda mais o concurso. Então, vamos continuar enquanto meu pai resolve seus problemas. Eu estou no comando e já estou ciente de que qualquer coisa que precise ser esclarecida no palco é só lhe passar as instruções... Senhor Borges, acho que o senhor não está entendendo com quem está falando... Não, ele não pode te ligar. Meu pai está incomunicável no momento... Sim, é o que eu estou tentando lhe dizer. O concurso já está quase 20 minutos atrasado. Vamos começar logo. E coloque nessa cabeça que eu, Guilherme Malfoy, sou o responsável dessa empresa na ausência de meu pai... Não se preocupe. Segunda feira bem cedo tornarei essa decisão de meu pai formal... Sabe Sr. Borges, depois desse concurso eu vou querer realmente te conhecer... Passar bem.' – Guilherme desligou o telefone respirando fundo.

Quase em seguida, as cortinas se abriram para a próxima fase do concurso.

'-Ué, cadê os Malfoys?' – disse Molly olhando pra trás e vendo apenas Gui desligando o celular com raiva.

'-O que quer que tenha acontecido, deixou o bastardo bem zangado e no comando do concurso, talvez da empresa.' – comentou Willian olhando o neto.

* * *

Toca a musiquinha _"Arabian Nights"_.

_**Nathoca sussurrando e gesticulando desesperadamente: **_Música errada! Música errada!

Toca a musiquinha do _"Hakuna Matata"._

_**Nathoca:**_ Olá! Olá! Eu sou **Nathoca Malfoy** e está começando mais um **Conversando com a Autora**. E então, o que acharam das primeiras provas do concurso?

Aplausos empolgantes. Muitas pessoas gritam _"Incrível!"; "Muito bom!"; "Adorei!"_. Uma mão solitária se ergue no fundo do auditório.

_**Nathoca:**_ Pode falar você aí no fundo.

_**Dona da mão solitária: **_Eu acharia mais legal se fosse tipo um passa ou repassa, com direito á torta na cara. Que nem o Gugu e o Celso Portioli no "Passa ou Repassa".

_**Nathoca: **_Eu também adorava o passa ou repassa, mas isso é programa velho. Não fica falando essas coisas que você revela a nossa idade! A moda agora é stand up comedy!

_**Alguém grita:**_ Que livro você leu mesmo?

_**Nathoca:**_ O último foi _Alice no País das Maravilhas e Alice Através do Espelho_, a obra completa e com ilustrações originais de Lewis Carroll. Muito bom! Comprei faz pouco tempo, pra assistir o filme do Tim Burton.

_**Esse mesmo alguém:**_ O livro sobre chocolate, engraçadinha!

_**Nathoca:**_ Ah... esqueci. Foi mal. O livro sumiu pouco antes de eu escrever o talk-show. Coloco no próximo capítulo. Ele tem que aparecer porque eu ainda vou usar ele... bastante... Mais alguma pergunta?

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Meu aniversário tá chegando, que é que eu vou ganhar de presente?

_**Nathoca:**_ E eu lá tenho cara de vidente? Próxima pergunta.

_**Eric Diggory:**_ Mas é você quem vai me comprar o presente!

_**Nathoca:**_ Ah sou eu é? Foi mal... Unh... deixa eu ver... Sei lá. O que você quer de aniversário?

_**Eric Diggory: **_Um patrocínio pro meu programa. O patrocínio do Gilderoy Lockhart foi um fracasso. Já ta gravado, deve ir ao ar em breve.

_**Nathoca:**_ Hahahaha!!! Eu que não vou perder esse mico por nada! Mas belê! Se eu souber de algum patrocínio eu te aviso. Está terminando agora mais um Conversando com a autora. Vejo vocês no próximo programa.

Palmas empolgantes.

Toca a musiquinha do "Hakuna-Matata".

* * *

_**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**_

_Lúcio se jogou nos pés da esposa, chorando._

'_-Já pensou na possibilidade de estar caindo num golpe?' – Narcisa disse fria, indiferente ao desespero do esposo._

'_-Eu demorei porque fui olhar as fichas de inscrição. As datas batem... ela é dois meses mais velha que o Draco. É minha filha, Cissa.'_

'_-Faça um exame de DNA.' – ela disse._

'_-Ela ficou sem cor quando me viu. Acho que nem o marido dela nem a menina sabem. Não posso pedir um exame.'_

'_-Então faça ela ganhar o concurso.'_

'_-Como?'_

'_-Você consegue uma amostra de sangue da menina num exame admissional. Confirme se ela é realmente sua filha.' _

'_-Mas se Ginevra ou Fleur não ganharem, o Gui e o Draco vão me matar! Não posso fazer isso com meus filhos.'_

'_-Problema seu. Meu problema no momento é se peço ou não o divórcio!' – disse Narcisa saindo do escritório._


	21. 43 e 44

**43**

**Aqui somos trapaceiras**

'- Meninas, - disse a moça do camarim – se eu não chamar o nome de vocês, é porque não seguem para a próxima fase, ok? Qualquer dúvida, venham até mim.'

Todas se viraram para a moça.

'-Fleur Delacour, Katie Bell, Susana Bones, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Lilá Brown, Gabrielle Delacour e Ginevra Weasley.'

Apenas Angelina Jones e Anna Abbott saíram do camarim. De cabeça baixa, sem nenhuma palavra.

'-Só duas eliminadas?' – disse Hermione.

'-Meio obvio. Só as duas não conseguiram responder nada!' – disse Gina.

'-Tá ok, precisamos nos unir agora! Depois lutamos uma contra a outra.' – disse Fleur.

'-Que seja!' – disse Cho – 'Qual é o plano?'

'-Como vamos saber? Não sabemos qual é a próxima etapa!' – disse Gabrielle.

'-Vamos fazer um pacto de anti-sabotagem entre nós. E é claro, de sabotagem contra elas.' – disse Fleur.

'-Fechado. Mas só por essa etapa, cunhadinha!' – disse Cho sorrindo.

'-Incorporando o espírito Malfoy, Fleur?' – Gina disse sorrindo.

'-Só quando necessário.' – disse Fleur.

'-Não só Malfoy, porque eu vou ser uma Weasley.' – disse Cho sorrindo.

As meninas olharam sorrindo umas para as outras.

'-É tão bom, não é?' – disse Hermione.

'-O quê?' – disse Gina.

'-Esse sentimento de "não vou ser boazinha". É libertador!' – disse Hermione – 'É quase como seu eu tivesse vontade de gritar por aí que eu não vou ser uma menina boazinha.'

'-Incorpore também o espírito Malfoy!' – disse Gina claramente se divertindo – 'Jogue sujo quando necessário... e sem ressentimentos!'

'-Falando sério, acho que vou adotar isso pra minha vida! É uma decisão libertadora! É quase como se eu tivesse coragem de gritar aos meus pais: "Eu não quero me casar agora!"' – disse Hermione, com o sorriso um pouco menor.

'-O que houve?' – disse Gabrielle para a amiga.

'-Nada com o que eu deva me preocupar. O foco agora é vencer esse concurso. Já que eu vou ter que me casar com alguém que eu não queira mesmo, que seja alguém com dinheiro. E se eu ganhar esse concurso, é um motivo á mais para meu dote ser mais alto.' – disse Hermione.

'-Falando sério agora, essa história de dote...' – disse Gina.

'-Modo de falar.' – disse Fleur – 'Quanto mais alto é o seu dote, melhor é o seu pretendente. Nunca ouvi falar de uma amiga cujos pais tenham realmente recebido algum dinheiro. Mas é de praxe oferecer e os pais da noiva recusarem.'

'-Não no meu caso.' – disse Hermione – 'Meu pai realmente quer ganhar algum dinheiro comigo. Ele disse que não investiria tanto se não tivesse um retorno. Ele tem anotado num caderno vermelho quanto custou cada ano de escola e cada curso que eu fiz.'

'-Credo, eu me sentiria...' – ia dizendo Gabrielle, mas ela parou.

'-Uma mercadoria.' – completou Hermione.

'-Não aceite.' – disse Gina.

'-Como? Não tenho escolha. Eles querem me casar antes de eu fazer 18, para que eu não possa fugir ou me esconder. E depois, o que vou fazer? Implorar para o juiz que eu não quero me casar e ir parar numa brigo qualquer e ver meus pais presos? Não!' – disse Hermione.

'-Deve haver um jeito. Eles nem escolheram seu noivo ainda! Ou escolheram?' – disse Gabrielle.

'-Não oficialmente. Mas tem um amigo do meu pai no auditório.' – disse Hermione.

'-Seu pretendente é um amigo do seu pai?' – disse Gina mal acreditando.

'-Sim, um viúvo. Pouco mais novo que meu pai e com uma filha de 5 anos.' – disse Hermione.

'-Então perca o concurso!' – disse Gabrielle.

'-Não vai adiantar.' – disse Hermione – 'Nada vai mudar! Eu nunca vou conseguir o Ro...' – ela parou antes de completar a frase. Gina riu.

'-É sério Gina. Você disse que o Rony ta se esforçando, mas não vai dar tempo! E depois, meu pai quer muito que eu me case com esse amigo dele. E ele já anda me olhando esquisito, mesmo com a minha coleção de bonecas espalhadas pela casa toda!' – disse Hermione.

'-Deve haver um jeito.' – disse Cho – 'Vou falar com o Carlinhos.'

Hermione sorriu.

'-Obrigada, Cho.'

'-Não me agradeça. Se tem uma coisa que eu não sou é uma menina boazinha. Depois te encaminho os honorários!' – Cho disse sorrindo.

'-Então agora, vamos colocar todas as nossas forças nesse concurso!' – disse Fleur.

As meninas juntaram as mãos e trocaram sorrisos.

Definitivamente, na próxima etapa nenhuma daquelas três conseguiria passar.

Draco seguia os pais de longe. Quando os viu entrar no elevador, nem esperou para ver o andar em que pararia, sabendo que eles tinham apenas um lugar seguro para conversar: o escritório do pai.

Subiu correndo as escadas até o vigésimo quinto andar, nem acreditando que estava mesmo fazendo aquilo.

Quando estava no sexto andar, reparou que o elevador já tinha parado no vigésimo quinto e o chamou, indo de elevador até o vigésimo segundo, para não levantar desconfianças.

Quando chegou na porta que o levaria até o andar do escritório do pai, digitou sua senha de acesso .

'-Bem vindo Sr. Malfoy.' – ouviu a gravação dizer antes da porta se abrir.

Caminhou um pouco até chegar ao escritório, ouvindo por trás da porta.

Dentro do escritório, Narcisa chorando, olhava para o marido.

'-E quantos filhos mais será que você tem por aí? E eu idiota aqui acreditei que as únicas mulheres da sua vida tinham sido Molly e eu! Como foi que... como aconteceu?'

'-Eu não te amava, Cissa. Eu não te tocava. Eu te culpava por estar longe do Gui e da Molly... Foram anos sem tocar em mulher alguma até que eu arrumei uma amante. Era a minhasecretária pessoal. Quando ela me contou que estava grávida, eu sugeri á ela que me desse a criança para adoção. Ela tinha aceitado e eu estava vendo os trâmites legais. Mas quando ela já estava com dois meses de gestação, me ligaram do hospital que ela tinha caído da escada e perdido o bebê.'

Lúcio começou a chorar.

'-Foi por isso que naquele dia eu me descontrolei e fiz aquilo com você... foi no dia que o Draco foi concebido. Eu estava tão triste e com tanta raiva... Me desculpe. Eu nunca pude imaginar que era mentira. Eu te juro que assim que você engravidou, eu terminei tudo com ela e a demiti. Eu deixei muito dinheiro na mão dela. Ela sumiu e nós nunca mais nos vimos. Eu a encontrei aqui agora pouco, enquanto voltava pro auditório. Casada. Nem saberia o nome de casada dela se o próprio marido dela não viesse me falar da única filha deles, que está no concurso.'

'-Que mundo pequeno o nosso!' – Narcisa respirou fundo antes de olhar para o marido –'Lúcio Malfoy, me responda com toda a sinceridade que conseguir, qual é a possibilidade de você ter mais filhos por aí?'

'-Cissa, a primeira mulher da minha vida foi Molly e eu tive o Guilherme com ela. Logo em seguida eu me casei com você e eu não a tocava, por isso arrumei uma amante. Mas logo você engravidou do Draco e a partir de então eu nunca mais te traí. Então... só havia a possibilidade de eu ter três filhos e são eles três. Me perdoe. Eu não posso viver sem você. Por favor, me perdoe, Cissa... Me perdoe. Eu te amo, Cissa.'

Lúcio se jogou nos pés da esposa, chorando.

'-Quando você pretendia me contar isso?' – ela limpou as lágrimas, tentando recuperar seu auto controle.

'-Eu não pretendia. Já te fiz sofrer demais nessa vida, Cissa. Não ia te contar. Era passado. Eu jamais te traí depois que tivemos o Draco. Pra mim, meu casamento com você começou ali. Pra mim, não existia essa criança.'

'-E o que pretende fazer agora, que sabe que essa menina existe? Ela pelo visto teve a mesma educação que Fleur ou Ginevra, mas não sabemos quais ou planos dos pais dela pra ela, se ela já tem um noivo, se vai cursar faculdade ou se casar. Essa menina sabe que é uma Malfoy?'

'-Michele ficou sem cor quando me viu. Acho que nem o marido dela nem a menina sabem.'

'-Pretende contar á ela?'

'-Ela tem direito de saber quem é.'

'-Já pensou na possibilidade de estar caindo num golpe?' – Narcisa disse fria, indiferente ao desespero do esposo.

'-Eu demorei porque fui olhar as fichas de inscrição. As datas batem... ela é dois meses mais velha que o Draco. É minha filha, Cissa.'

'-Datas não querem dizer nada. Ela pode ter tentado te dar um golpe no passado e quando descobriu que o marido atual era um golpe melhor, decidiu aproveitar a barriga pra ficar com ele.'

Lúcio continuou em silêncio diante da lógica da esposa.

'-Faça um exame de DNA.' – ela disse por fim.

'-Não posso pedir um exame assim do nada. Ela tem uma família. E um pai muito orgulhoso da participação dela nesse concurso.'

'-Então faça ela ganhar o concurso.'

'-Como?'

'-Você consegue uma amostra de sangue da menina num exame admissional. Uma mera cláusula contratual, para o plano de saúde obrigatório da empresa... Confirme se ela é realmente sua filha.'

'-Mas se Ginevra ou Fleur não ganharem, o Gui e o Draco vão me matar! Não posso fazer isso com meus filhos.'

'-Problema seu. Meu problema no momento é se peço ou não o divórcio!' – disse Narcisa saindo do escritório e por pouco não encontrando Draco que conseguiu se esconder atrás de uma poltrona no último momento.

Narcisa entrou no elevador e assim que as portas se fecharam, Draco saiu de seu esconderijo, entrando no escritório do pai.

Lúcio estava sentado no chão, de cabeça baixa, com as mãos na cabeça.

'-Pai?'

Assim que Lúcio ouviu a voz do filho, olhou-o e Draco pôde ver uma das cenas que gravaria em sua mente para sempre: Seu pai chorando.

'-Ouvi parte da conversa. Quer dizer que eu provavelmente tenho uma irmã mais velha.' – disse Draco sarcástico.

Lúcio não disse nada, só abaixou a cabeça novamente.

'-E você está aí, se rastejando por causa de uma filha que nem sabe se é realmente sua e de uma mulher que colocou em casa somente para lhe dar status e mais tarde prazer. Grande Lúcio Malfoy... reduzido á um nada jogado no chão no andar mais alto de seu império. Deveria ter vergonha de si mesmo.' – disse frio ao pai.

Lúcio só levantou a cabeça, passando a olhar para o nada bem á sua frente.

'-Você não entende...' – disse Lúcio bem baixo e fraco, quase num sussurro.

Draco continuou olhando-o, de cima pra baixo.

'-Realmente eu não entendo. O homem que me criou, me ensinou que eu sou um Malfoy. Ninguém pisa em mim ou vai contra as minhas vontades. Eu escolho o que faço de minha vida, eu escolho a minha mulher. Ninguém mexe com o que é meu, seja algo ou alguém. Não importa quem seja. Esse foi o homem que me criou, meu pai, Lúcio Malfoy. O mesmo homem que conseguiu criar um filho fora do casamento sem que ele soubesse. O mesmo homem que acreditou nas idéias de um garoto de 10 anos e transformou a indústria de chocolate da ChocoShow e conseqüentemente do país.'

Draco foi até o pai e abaixou-se na sua frente.

'-Esse mesmo homem, meu pai, diretor de uma das maiores redes de chocolate do país, jamais ficaria sentado chorando, esperando as coisas se resolverem por si só. Primeiro ele telefonaria para a segurança do prédio e pediria que Narcisa Malfoy fosse impedida de sair e que fosse levada á sala de segurança, á sua espera. Depois telefonaria á Guilherme Malfoy e o encarregaria do fim do concurso, deixando bem claro que a sua filha precisa vencer. E então ele iria trás de sua esposa e a traria de volta para esse mesmo escritório, mostraria á ela que a ama e que ela deve ocupar seu lugar ao seu lado, como uma verdadeira Senhora Malfoy. E por último, ainda conseguiria chegar no fim do concurso, para parabenizar a sua filha pela vitória e abraçá-la. E que eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde, faria questão de tornar essa menina uma Malfoy... Esse foi o homem que me criou. Um homem e de fibra, que faz as coisas acontecerem e não aceita quando as coisas não estão do seu agrado. Não esse ser jogado no chão, chorando, que nem uma criança perdida. Nesse momento e pelo primeiro em toda a minha vida, eu não tenho orgulho nenhum de ser seu filho.'

Lúcio deu um tapa daqueles na cara de Draco, que sorriu de lado para o pai.

'-Doeu.' – ele disse sorrindo e massageando o rosto no lugar do tapa, em que se podiam ver bem vermelhos os cinco dedos de Lúcio Malfoy.

Lúcio se levantou e Draco levantou junto.

'-Mais respeito, moleque. Nunca mais diga que se arrepende de ser meu filho, porque isso eu não vou tolerar!' – ele disse sorrindo.

'-Precisava me dar esse tapa?' – Draco disse rindo, ainda massageando o rosto.

Lúcio foi até o telefone em sua mesa e discou um ramal. Foi imediatamente atendido.

'-Segurança, aqui é Lúcio Malfoy. Quero que bloqueiem a saída de Narcisa Malfoy dessa empresa. Levem-na para a sala de segurança no décimo quarto andar. Ela vai reagir, mas levem-na mesmo que seja á força. Eu assumo qualquer responsabilidade. Se não fizerem isso, contrato outra empresa de segurança e estão todos na rua!' – disse Lúcio desligando.

Ligou para outro ramal em seguida.

'-Borges, sou eu, Lúcio Malfoy. Espero que o concurso esteja prosseguindo... Sim, estou deixando meu filho Guilherme Malfoy no comando. Estou tendo alguns problemas, não tive tempo de avisar. Preciso de um favor especial e assim que desligar vou ligar a Guilherme e dizer o mesmo á ele... As vencedoras desse concurso eram inicialmente duas. Agora eu quero que sejam três: Ginevra Weasley, Fleur Delacour e – olhou para o filho enquanto dizia – Hermione Granger.'

Draco quase caiu pra trás com a revelação.

Lúcio disse mais algumas coisas ao telefone e depois ligou á Guilherme dando instruções rápidas, mas Draco nem ouviu.

Sua mente estava em Hermione. A menina com os cabelos castanhos aloirados, a menina que dava surras nele quando se encontravam nesses concursos de nerds. A única menina que ele tinha raiva porque... era mais inteligente do que ele!

Lúcio desligou o telefone olhando para o filho.

'-Agora eu vou ao décimo quarto andar cuidar da sua mãe. Isso pode demorar. E você vai ao auditório com o Guilherme. Ele me disse que cuida de tudo até eu voltar mas me cobrou explicações. Conte á ele o que ouviu.'

Lúcio saiu da sala e teve que puxar o filho ainda meio em choque pelo braço.

Ambos entraram pelo elevador e seguiram em silêncio até o décimo quarto andar.

Lúcio desceu e quando o elevador ia fechar a porta, Draco a segurou.

'-Pai.' – ele chamou.

Lúcio Malfoy se virou para o filho.

'-Eu tenho muito orgulho de ser seu filho.' – Draco disse sorrindo.

'-E eu tenho muito orgulho de ser seu pai.' – Lúcio disse.

As portas do elevador finalmente se fecharam e o elevador seguiu para o térreo.

Draco sentou ao lado do irmão e respirou fundo.

'-Que história foi aquela? E que marca é essa na sua cara?'

'-Desculpa, o que disse?' – disse Draco pro irmão.

'-O papai disse que tenho que manipular o concurso, que as vencedoras são Ginevra, Fleur e Hermione, especialmente Hermione. O que é que tá acontecendo? Porque ele saiu daqui com a Narcisa e nenhum dos dois voltou? E eu entendo Ginevra e Fleur, mas porque Hermione? E por favor, quem foi que te bateu?' – disse Gui.

'-Calma!' – disse Draco – 'O que tá acontecendo no concurso?' – disse Draco olhando para um telão no meio do palco, que exibia imagens da cozinha.

'-Culinária. Elas tem uma hora para preparar um prato que contenha chocolate. O juiz é o chocolatier da fábrica. Ele já está informado que mesmo que o que Ginevra, Fleur e Hermione prepararem seja uma droga, ele tem que falar que está muito bom.'

'-Esse concurso é uma fraude!' – disse Draco sorrindo para o irmão.

'-Aparentemente, o papai não queria que soubéssemos que era tudo tramado para as senhoras Malfoy ganharem. Mas algo saiu errado e além dele revelar tudo, ele incluiu Hermione Granger. Draco, o que é que está acontecendo?'

Draco respirou fundo e olhou em volta.

'-Gui... nós temos uma irmã.' – Draco disse muito baixo.

'-Quê? Não vai me dizer que Hermione é nossa irmã?!' – Gui disse espantado, mas diminuindo muito o seu tom de voz.

Draco contou então tudo que tinha ouvido para o irmão.

'-Então ele quer que ela ganhe para fazer um exame de DNA. Ele não tem certeza.' – disse Gui.

'-Isso. E mesmo que ela for mesmo nossa irmã, ele não sabe se ela sabe. Se bem que pensando bem, talvez ela realmente seja nossa irmã.'

'-Porque diz isso?'

'-O sorriso superior dela me irrita. E ela é muito inteligente. Demais. Chega a ser incrivelmente irritante!'

Gui riu.

'-Porque? Porque ela é mulher e é melhor que você? Você anda muito machista, irmãzinho!'

'-Você não conhece Hermione!' – disse Draco – 'Ela faz questão de me jogar na cara que é melhor que eu. Nós vivemos numa eterna luta nesses concursos, um contra o outro.'

'-E ela vai ganhar mais um concurso pra coleção...' – disse Guilherme.

'-No final, as vencedoras desse concurso serão as Malfoy.' – disse Draco.

'-Inteligência acima do normal... os Malfoys são mesmo brilhantes nesse aspecto. É de se desconfiar.' – disse Gui – 'Olhe pra mim, tenho 28 anos e acumulei uma fortuna quase igual a do nosso pai. E olhe só pra você, quem olharia pra um pirralho como você e diria que você é o gênio do marketing atrás de tudo isso? A ChocoShow só é o que é por sua causa. Essa empresa é mais sua do que minha ou da Mione. E é claro... olhe só para Hermione. Inteligente, bonita, dona de uma voz maravilhosa, pensamento rápido e preciso.'

'-Uma coisa fundamental dos Malfoys eu sei que ela não tem: auto-confiança.' – disse Draco.

'-Talvez tenha um motivo...' – disse Gui.

'-Agora que você disse isso, estou me lembrando que Gina me contou que Hermione andou chorando direto por causa das cobranças que estava tendo para este concurso.'

Ficaram os dois em silêncio por algum tempo.

'-Não se incomoda em ter uma irmã?' – Draco perguntou do nada.

Gui sorriu.

'-Ora, eu já tenho 6 irmãos e uma irmã. Vou ganhar mais uma irmã agora... de 7 pra 8 dá na mesma!' – disse Gui dando de ombros .

Draco não pôde deixar de achar engraçado.

'-Eu era filho único e ganhei um irmão mais velho, que por sinal é meu cunhado. Agora vou ganhar uma irmã quase da minha idade, minha rival em vários concursos... Não sei se eu curto a idéia. Sabe, Hermione não é uma das meninas que mais gosto.'

'-Que bom, não é? Seria incesto.' – disse Gui sorrindo sarcástico.

'-Ah, cala a boca. Você me entendeu!' – disse Draco, olhando as meninas por um telão colocado no palco, trabalhando na cozinha da empresa.

'-Quem você disse mesmo que te deu esse tapa?'

Draco apenas sorriu para o irmão.

'-Eu não disse.'

'-Não foi um de meus irmãos, foi?' – disse Gui preocupado.

'-Presta atenção no concurso, Sr. Malfoy!' – disse Draco sorrindo para o irmão.

Faltava 10 minutos para o término do tempo e Katie Bell estava tirando o bolo do forno.

Gabrielle estava cortando o brownie e decorando a bandeja. Não sabia fazer muita coisa na cozinha, mas o que fazia, fazia bem feiro.

Fleur tinha feito uma torta trufada. Já estava descansando e ela estava enfeitando o prato.

Susana Bones já tinha terminado, tinha feito um prato muito simples de sorvete de chocolate com banana ao rum e só aguardava o tempo acabar.

Katie Bell tinha feito um pudim de chocolate simples, que estava na geladeira. Não ia dar tempo de desenformar, mas ela resolveu arriscar. Era o seu melhor na cozinha. Definitivamente, não tinha nascido pra isso.

Cho também tinha feito um bolo de chocolate. Ela tinha colocado menos massa no forno e por isso seu bolo tinha assado mais rápido.

Hermione tinha feito um rocambole de passas e chocolate e estava terminando de colocar a cobertura de chocolate derretido.

Lilá Brown tinha feito leite com chocolate e tinha colocado um pedaço de chocolate na borda. Ela e Susana já conversavam animadamente e entre si, já sabiam que estavam eliminadas.

Gina também tinha feito um leite com chocolate e um bolo de chocolate, bem fino e de aparência deliciosa. Super macio. Ela enfeitou o copo de chocolate com a espuma do leite e sua receita pareceu simples e perfeita. Na cobertura do bolo, chocolate derretido, ela resfriou o chocolate e assinou seu nome. Um prato simples e ao mesmo tempo digno de um chef.

Draco e Gui olhavam ansiosamente pro telão, quando o Chocolatier da fábrica entrou, analisando os pratos visualmente.

Depois começou a provar, um á um, sem dizer uma palavra.

Ele acenou para a câmera e a imagem foi cortada.

O apresentador entrou no palco, dizendo algumas palavras antes de fechar a cortina.

Guilherme se levantou olhando para o irmão.

'-Não se culpe. ' – disse Draco – 'Você realmente é melhor do que eu. Foi uma boa escolha do papai. Eu só presto pra fazer propaganda.'

'-Não ache que eu estou gostando de estar aqui. Essa empresa é sua, não minha.' – disse Gui.

'-Você também é um Malfoy.' – disse Draco – 'Essa empresa é tão sua quanto minha.'

'-Não... é sua. E pode parar com esse ciúmes. O papai está com problemas, ele não precisa disso agora.'

'-Não... ele já tem um filho que sabe lidar com a empresa e uma filha brilhante. Ele realmente não precisa de mais nada.' – disse Draco cruzando os braços.

'-Draco, eu tenho que subir agora. Quando eu voltar, pode ter certeza que vamos conversar.'

'-Você não é meu pai.' – disse Draco.

Gui sorriu. Típica crise de ciúme e birra de uma criança de 10 anos de idade... Draco estava precisando de um pulso firme e de um abraço. Duas coisas que ele não podia dar naquela hora.

'-Mas sou seu irmão mais velho. Me espere aqui. E não pense que eu esqueci desse tapa no seu rosto.' – disse Gui, indo até Willian Hegyi.

Draco olhou com curiosidade o irmão ir até o avô que detestava.

'-Velho, preciso de um advogado.' – disse simplesmente.

'-E o que o faz pensar que eu trabalharia pra um bastardo feito você?' – Willian disse simplesmente.

'- Não vai trabalhar, só vai impressionar. Quero que me acompanhe. Pago o dobro dos seus honorários.' – disse Gui.

'-Você sabe quanto custa meus honorários por acaso? Pode acreditar, é muito dinheiro!'

'-Eu pago.' – disse Gui.

'-Tem algo a ver com o sumiço do seu pai, da sua madastra e com aquela cara de poucos amigos que o Draco está agora, não tem?' – disse Willian sorrindo.

'-Tem. Mas por favor, não me pergunte nada agora.' – disse Gui.

'-Posso apostar parte da minha firma que seu pai saiu e te largou no comando do concurso e talvez da empresa. E que esse pedido para que eu te acompanhe tem tudo a ver com isso.'

'-Por favor, me ajude.' – disse Gui.

Willian olhou para o neto por um tempo e por fim disse.

'-Certo.' – disse se levantando e saindo com Gui – 'Volto logo, Molly.' – ele disse pra filha.

Molly olhou o filho saindo com o pai e sorriu. _"Sabia... eles são amigos."_

Guilherme subiu no elevador com o seu avô, indo até o vigésimo segundo andar, onde ficava a sala de reuniões. Os juízes estavam terminando de chegar e Guilherme reconheceu o _chocolatier_ da fábrica.

Todos foram tomando seus lugares atrás das cadeiras, mas sem sentar. Alguns olhavam para ele e para Willian com curiosidade.

Borges apareceu e o cumprimentou, ordenando á uma secretária que trouxesse mais uma cadeira.

Depois que todos estavam atrás de suas cadeiras, Guilherme os cumprimentou e sentou-se. Logo após, todos os outros o fizeram.

'-Bem, não sei se já me conheciam, sou Willian Guilherme Malfoy. Meu pai teve alguns problemas urgentes de ordem pessoal e eu estou no comando da fábrica e do concurso provisoriamente. Ao meu lado está o famoso advogado Willian Hegyi que pode confirmar o que estou dizendo e o secretário pessoal de meu pai Borges. Apresentações feitas, vamos discutir a última prova. Chocolatier, suas observações por favor.'

Willian olhou o neto fazer a reunião e manipulá-la da maneira que queria. E mesmo que não quisesse admitir, sentiu orgulho dele.

'-Então já temos as finalistas. Seis meninas. Vai ser difícil escolher a campeã. Eu estava pensando, que talvez pudéssemos ter mais de uma vencedora. Essas meninas são mesmo incríveis, cada uma á seu modo.' – disse Gui.

Os juízes olharam um para o outro.

'-Eu já tinha pensado nisso.' – disse um dos jurados, que era também um acionista –'Podemos usá-las para campanhas diferentes. Cada uma para um chocolate ou algo assim...'

'-É uma ótima idéia. Mas vamos deixar que meu irmão Draco Malfoy se encarregue dela. Ele é o gerente de marketing da empresa e pessoalmente, a mente mais brilhante que conheço quando se trata de fazer propaganda. De qualquer forma, não deixe de falar com ele. É realmente uma boa idéia.' – disse Gui sorrindo.

Houveram alguns murmúrios de aceitação.

'-Podemos fazer assim então? Temos seis concorrentes agora. Vamos diminuir para 3, as grandes finalistas. E então, pedir para que elas apresentem algo em conjunto, só para confirmar que fizemos a escolha certa.' – disse Gui.

'-Não sei o quanto está familiarizado com o concurso, mas já temos a prova final, Sr. Malfoy.' – disse Borges.

Guilherme sorriu.

'-Na verdade, não sei quais são as provas e prefiro que continue assim. Meu pai fez questão de deixar eu e meu irmão de fora porque nossas noivas estão no concurso.

'-Eu tinha ouvido murmúrios sobre isso.' – disse um dos acionistas – 'Fleur Delacour, não é?'

'-Sim, em breve Fleur Malfoy.' – disse Guilherme orgulhoso.

'-Se quiser, Sr. Malfoy, podemos adicionar uma apresentação extra em conjunto. Não acho que a idéia seja ruim.' – disse Borges olhando para Guilherme.

'-Eu concordo. Todos de acordo? Podemos encerrar esse reunião então.' – disse Guilherme se levantando.

Todos se levantaram atrás e saíram em direção ao auditório.

No caminho, Willian segurou o braço do neto, parando-o num canto.

'-O que foi, velho?'

'-Só queria dizer que você foi muito bem lá em cima.' – Willian disse.

'-Obrigado.' – disse Gui fazendo uma cara de quem não tava entendendo.

'-A reunião levou 20 minutos. Vou mandar meus honorários direto para o seu pai. E vou cobrar um adicional por estar trabalhando para um bastardo que nem você.' – Willian disse sorrindo.

Guilherme sorriu de volta.

'-Este sim é Willian Hegyi.' – disse o deixando e entrando no auditório, onde sentou ao lado de seu irmão.

'-Notícias do papai?' – Draco perguntou.

Guilherme fez que não com a cabeça.

As meninas entraram no camarim e algum tempo depois, e mesma mocinha apareceu.

'-Se eu não chamar o nome de vocês, é porque não passaram para a próxima fase: Fleur Delacour, Katie Bell, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Gabrielle Delacour e Ginevra Weasley.'

As meninas olharam umas para as outras.

'-Quem ficou perto de Katie Bell?' – Cho sussurrou.

'-Foi eu, mas não consegui. Ela ficou perto do pudim o tempo todo. Não tive chance.' – Gabrielle sussurrou.

'-Eu consegui estragar a banana ao rum de Susana Bones. Ela largou de lado, foi bem simples.' – disse Cho.

'-E eu estraguei o leite com chocolate de Lilá, consegui pingar algumas gotas de limão.' – disse Hermione – 'Era na verdade uma receita bem simples, ela já ia perder. Mas ver estragar foi tudo de bom!' – disse sorrindo.

As meninas riram umas para as outras.

'-Você realmente está se libertando, Hermione!' – disse Cho.

'-Esse concurso está me fazendo muito bem!' – disse Hermione sorrindo.

'-Oh, Hermione foi corrompida pelo véu da maldade de Cho Chang.' – disse Gabrielle.

'-Vocês podem falar o que quiserem, mas na verdade, todas vocês são assim, em maior ou menor quantidade.' – disse Cho.

'-Mas a sua quantidade é enorme!' – disse Fleur.

'-O que eu posso fazer? Eu tenho sorte!' – disse Cho sorrindo.

'-Agora somos uma contra a outra e todas contra Katie Bell.' – Hermione disse sorrindo.

As meninas sorriram concordando.

As cortinas se levantaram novamente e o apresentador foi chamando as seis meninas, enquanto elas entravam no palco, uma a uma.

Sentaram-se em cadeiras diante de uma grande mesa.

'-Meninas, essa é a parte mais doce do nosso concurso. Vocês serão vendadas e provarão chocolates. Assim que provarem um tipo, tiraremos a venda e vocês deverão escrever o tipo de chocolate nessa folha em branco á sua frente. Prontas?'

Todas disseram sim e seis seguranças apareceram com vendas atrás das meninas.

Um a um os chocolates foram sendo provados e as respostas escritas nas folhas.

Gina estava achando aquela prova saborosa e ao mesmo tempo divertida. Pra ela, aquilo era simples demais. Mas sabia que suas concorrentes seriam eliminadas com porções de chocolate com leite de soja (os especiais para quem tem tolerância á lactose) ou os light ou diet, pois as pessoas quase nunca os provam.

Fleur reconhecia a maioria dos sabores. Ficara em dúvida entre um ou outro, mas isso a preocupava bastante.

Hermione se espantava consigo mesmo á cada porção, pois quase não tivera dúvidas sobre os sabores. Aí estava uma habilidade de paladar que nem ela mesma sabia que tinha.

Quando terminaram, o Chocolatier passou recolhendo as folhas e sorrindo para as seis finalistas.

Ele terminou de recolher as folhas e o apresentador foi ao centro do palco, parando ao lado dele.

'-Essa foi a prova final. Em momentos saberemos a ganhadora ou as ganhadoras desse concurso para garota propaganda e porta voz da empresa. Além de um contrato de dois anos que poderá ser prorrogado, as ganhadoras ganham dois anos de estudo completamente pagos pela ChocoShow. Vamos aguardar ansiosamente o resultado. Até breve!' – o apresentador encerrou enquanto as luzes do palco eram apagadas e as cortinas fechadas.

Elas se olharam e sorriram uma para a outra.

Hermione continuava sem entender. Mas resolveu deixar quieto. Pelo menos por enquanto. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, as respostas viriam. Ela tinha esse pressentimento.

Guilherme, que tinha se sentado e acompanhado mudo essa parte do concurso, levantou-se, cumprimentando o irmão.

'-Não esqueci nossa conversa, Sr. Malfoy.' – disse Guilherme – 'Vamos conversar sobre esse seu sentimento de ser deixado de lado e especialmente sobre esse tapa no seu rosto.'

'-Já está quase sumindo.' – disse Draco.

'-Sumindo? Ainda dá pra ver os vergões.' – disse Gui preocupado – 'Juro que quero arrebentar quem te fez isso.'

Draco riu para o irmão passando a mão no rosto.

'-Eu estou sendo um tolo, não é mesmo?' – disse Draco sorrindo sentido.

'-Por não me contar quem fez isso? Está!' – disse Gui

'-Não... por ter ciúmes. Você é meu irmão mais velho...'

'-É normal que sinta ciúmes. Eu senti ciúme por quase toda a minha vida...' – Guilherme disse, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não era hora para o passado nem para sentimentalismo. Era hora de cuidar dos negócios de seu pai.

'-Volto em breve.' – Gui disse e ia se levantando quando Draco segurou em seu braço, o fazendo continuar sentado ao seu lado.

'-Eu te admiro muito. E tenho um pouco de ciúmes de você, não vou negar. E também um pouco de orgulho por você ser meu irmão. Mas o carinho que eu tenho por você supera qualquer outro sentimento. Me desculpe por estar sendo tão infantil.' – Draco disse.

Guilherme segurou em um das mãos do irmão.

'-E eu te admirou muito por ser esse homem forte que você é, capaz de corrigir seus erros e de lutar contra si mesmo. Eu tenho ciúmes de você sempre ter tido um pai que te ama e uma mãe que te adora por perto, enquanto eu cresci sozinho. E eu tenho muito orgulho de ser seu irmão, porque você é um gênio e ainda por cima vai se casar com a minha irmãzinha. Você não está sendo infantil. Só está tendo dificuldade para aceitar as mudanças, que vieram todas de uma única vez na sua vida. Crescer é difícil. Eu cresci sozinho e sei muito bem disso. Mas você não tem que crescer sozinho. Você tem a mim. Sempre vai ter. Eu vou estar sempre aqui pra proteger você meu irmãozinho. Então... não tem do que se desculpar. Está tudo bem.'

Draco o abraçou e Guilherme se levantou, lágrimas nos olhos.

'-Eu tenho que ir. E acredite, você vai me contar quem te bateu.' – disse dando as costas rápido para o irmão e saindo do auditório, antes que começasse a chorar.

Draco sorriu feliz. Aquele era seu irmão.

**44**

**Mr. and Mrs. Smith. **

**I mean... Malfoy**

Lúcio entrou na sala de segurança.

Sentada numa cadeira, de frente para uma mesa, estava uma loira nervosa, pronta para explodir. Mas isso ele só sabia porque tinha vivido anos com aquela mulher.

Deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se de frente á ela.

'-Isso é cárcere privado. Sabia que eu poderia te processar?' – ela disse sarcástica.

'-Essa é uma sala de segurança. Há câmeras por todos os lados e aquela parede é falsa.' – disse apontando um espelho – 'Vamos ao meu escritório. Lá eu posso cortar toda a comunicação se eu quiser, e é isso que eu vou fazer.'

'-E se eu não quiser ir? Vai me obrigar?' – Narcisa disse para o esposo, mantendo o tom sarcástico.

Lúcio olhou frio para a esposa e pegou-a pelo braço, puxando-a da cadeira, quase a fazendo cair.

'-Lembre-se de quem eu sou e de quem você é. Vamos.'

Lúcio ia puxando-a quando ela puxou o braço.

'-Posso ir por mim mesma.' – ela disse séria.

Lúcio sorriu de lado e abriu a porta para ela.

Narcisa saiu em silêncio.

O caminho até a sala de Lúcio foi feito num silêncio incômodo.

Lúcio não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo. Lembrou-se instintivamente de Draco e do que tinha acontecido há pouco entre ele e Narcisa. Lembrou-se do semblante de raiva dele, e dele dizendo que faria com que Gina o respeitasse. Lembrou-se de tudo que o filho disse pra ele há pouco, do tapa na cara que levou de Draco com aquelas palavras.

Precisava ser forte. Ser forte como o seu menino, seu caçula. Precisa ser forte, manter a calma. Não aceitaria perder nada que era seu. Nada. Nenhum de seus filhos: nem Draco, nem Guilherme... e nem aquela menina.

E por nada, nada nesse mundo mesmo, perderia Narcisa. Sua Cissa. Aquela mulher linda que estava ao seu lado. Linda, elegante, delicada, inteligente, forte... e um pouco amedrontada.

Ele sabia que era a única pessoa em todo o mundo que amedrontava Narcisa. Lembrava que a relação do seu pai e sua mãe também era assim. Parecia que essa era uma das características dos Malfoys.

Por ter se casado sem amar Narcisa, por pedido de seus pais, a tinha tratado com frieza desde o começo. O que tinha causado aquele medo nela... Aquele medo que ele conseguia respirar.

Ela estava com medo.

Era doloroso pra ele. Muito doloroso. Mas também era necessário. Se tivesse que fazê-la ficar com medo para que não pedisse o divórcio, ele faria. Faria qualquer coisa.

Fazia anos... Muitos anos... Desde que ela tinha engravidado de Draco ele nunca mais a tinha tratado daquela forma. Não tinha idéia se alguma coisa tinha mudado.

O elevador parou no andar mas não abriu a porta. Lúcio digitou a sua senha e a de Narcisa, para registrar a entrada dos dois.

'-Bem vindo Sr. Malfoy. Bem vinda Sra. Malfoy.' – a gravação disse.

Assim que entraram, Lúcio digitou uma senha no elevador e lacrou o andar.

Depois dirigiu-se até seu computador e interrompeu a transmissão de todas as câmeras de seu escritório.

Isso feito, virou-se para Narcisa, que o esperava de pé, no meio de seu escritório.

'-Pronto, Sra. Malfoy. Vamos conversar.' – ele disse.

'-Porque lacrou tudo? Eu não vou sair correndo.'

'-Temos um filho um tanto intrometido que ouviu nossa última conversa. Não quero correr riscos dessa vez.' – Lúcio disse.

'-E o que ele acha disso? Do pai dele ter mais um filho, além dele e do Guilherme?'

'-Não me interessa. Eu tenho uma filha, isso é quase certeza. E se ela for mesmo minha filha, ela é tão Malfoy quanto ele. E terá direito á tudo que o nome Malfoy pode lhe oferecer.'

'-Você é muito ingrato, Lúcio. Essa firma só foi salva da falência graças ao dinheiro que ganhou do meu pai, no dia do nosso casamento. Ele acreditou em você. E é assim que me trata? Arrumando filhos fora do casamento? Caso não lembre, Lúcio, vocês praticamente não tinham dinheiro para oferecer ao meu pai por mim. Ele acreditou em você. Acreditou que você cuidaria de mim, que não ia me machucar!'

'-Cale-se. Eu cuidei e cuido de você. Você tem um casamento estável, casa, carros, empregados, dinheiro. Você nunca pode me acusar de não cuidar de você.'

'-Me trair não é cuidar de mim!' – Narcisa disse num tom de voz acima do que costuma usar.

'-Você vai aceitar essa menina e vai ser muito boa pra ela. Isso é uma ordem.' – ele disse frio.

'-Você não me dá mais ordens.' – disse Narcisa fria.

'-Vou lhe mostrar como dou.' – Lúcio disse jogando-a no sofá.

Narcisa olhou assustada pra ele.

'-Tire a roupa.'

Cissa se encolheu no sofá.

'-Não.' – ela disse com um pouco de medo.

'-Tire. Ou eu juro que vou rasgar e não vai ter como sair daqui tão cedo.'

'-Não Lúcio...' – ela começou a chorar - 'Não faça isso...'

As lembranças em sua cabeça gritavam como se tivessem acontecido ontem. Lúcio chegando do serviço e mandando-a subir as escadas. Era humilhação dia após dia e ele sempre começava assim, mandando-a tirar a roupa ou rasgando.

Foram anos de tortura psicológica... Anos com Lúcio a torturando todos os dias. Como se ela fosse a culpada. Ela não tinha a quem pedir ajuda. Tinha vergonha de contar o que passava á alguém.

E assim ela ia levando. Aproveitava o dia ao máximo longe dele porque sabia que assim que ele voltasse do serviço, ela ia ter sua cota de dor.

Ainda hoje, mesmo depois de tantos anos, mesmo com Lúcio completamente diferente, ela ainda tinha pesadelos. Pesadelos em que ele repetia tudo àquilo denovo. Pesadelos em que ela acordava de madrugada e ele a abraçava e a beijava na testa, sonolento, e que ela repetia mentalmente que era só um sonho ruim.

Mas ele estava fazendo aquilo denovo. E era bem real. Não era só um sonho ruim.

Lúcio abaixou até o sofá e segurou em seu rosto.

'-O que você quer, Narcisa? Vou te dar algumas opções: 1- pode ficar aí encolhida no sofá implorando, e eu vou rasgar a sua roupa. 2- Você tira a sua roupa. A diferença é que você não vai ter roupas para vestir depois se eu rasgá-las. Não estamos em casa.' – ele disse frio.

Narcisa levantou e com os olhos cheios d'água, começou a abaixar o vestido, deixando-o nos pés.

Lúcio foi até ela e passou a mão por seu rosto, fazendo com que ela olhasse pra ele.

'-Narcisa Malfoy, você é minha esposa. Entenda isso de uma vez. Não me interessa o dinheiro que seu pai investiu na gente. Se ele estivesse vivo, tenha certeza que eu já teria devolvido cada centavo á ele. E só para sua informação, há uma conta no nome de Draco com esse dinheiro rendendo juros a cada dia. Eu não sou ingrato.'

Ele virou-a de costas para ele, abraçando-a, enquanto passava a mão pelo peito da esposa por cima do sutiã de rendas vermelho.

'-Não vou tolerar nenhum comportamento indigno contra os meus filhos vindo de você. Você me deve honra e respeito. E me respeitar significa respeitar meus filhos também. '

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto da esposa e viu que lágrimas silenciosas estavam caindo.

'-Sei que do que está lembrando. E é bom que se lembre. Porque hoje, vai acontecer a mesma coisa.' – disse abrindo o sutiã da esposa.

Ela, imóvel, deu um soluço mais sentido, fazendo o corpo tremer um pouco.

Lúcio tirou o cabelo da esposa do pescoço e o beijou.

'-Você é uma delícia, Cissa. Minha propriedade.' – continuou beijando-a no pescoço.

Continuou passando a mão pelo corpo da esposa, passando pelas pernas e subindo até os seios.

'-Minha... só minha. Minha esposa... Você vai fazer o que eu quiser, quando eu quiser e como eu quiser. Vai sorrir e ser gentil, vai conversar, ser simpática... vai ser perfeita. Perfeita como toda senhora Malfoy deve ser, como você sempre foi. Entendeu?'

Ela continuou muda.

'-Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Narcisa.' – ele disse no mesmo tom frio.

'-Ssssiiim.' – ela disse chorando.

Lúcio passou um dedo pelo elástico frágil da calcinha de renda vermelha. E sem aviso prévio, a puxou com violência, rasgando e machucando a sua perna.

Narcisa só gemeu.

'-Você vai tratar meus filhos com respeito. E aquela menina, Hermione, também. E vai tratá-la como se fosse sua filha. Porque caso não lembre, adotá-la era o plano inicial.'

Lúcio passou a mão nas coxas da esposa, mas sem tocar em sua intimidade. Virou-a de frente. Levantou a cabeça da esposa, pelo queixo e a fez olhar em seus olhos.

'-Sei que seu ciúme é porque me ama, apesar de todas as coisas. E eu me sinto muito honrado pelo seu sentimento. Mas esse ciúme é inadmissível e sem sentido, já que isso aconteceu há anos atrás, antes do nosso Draco nascer.'

Abraçado com a esposa de frente, abaixou a cabeça até o seu pescoço e beijou-o, suas mãos passeando pelas costas e ancas da esposa.

'-Se quiser brigar por sentimentos de anos atrás, vai despertar também o homem frio que existiu em mim há anos atrás. Se tratar meus filhos mal, vai fazer com que eu a trate mal. E se ousar me desafiar como fez hoje... vai me obrigar a te colocar em seu devido lugar.'

Afastou Narcisa de si, colocando-a a um braço de distância dele, fazendo com que ela olhasse em seus olhos.

'-Você me pertence, Narcisa. Será que eu fui claro?' – ele disse.

Narcisa caiu no chão em lágrimas. No limite de suas forças.

Lúcio saiu de perto dela, em pedaços por dentro. Mas iria até o fim. Não ia correr o risco de perder sua esposa. Mesmo que fosse pelo medo. Ela era dele. E assim seria. Sempre.

Puxou um cadeira e sentou-se perto dela, que estava jogada e nua no chão, chorando como nunca.

'-Acabou, Cissa, minha vida?' – perguntou sarcástico.

Narcisa olhou pra ele do chão. Limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

'-Diga... eu sei que ainda se lembra das palavras... Me diga...' – ele disse.

Narcisa chorou ainda mais com a lembrança.

A mesma coisa que ele fazia no inicio de seu casamento. Toda a humilhação que ele a fazia passar; rasgando sua roupa, tocando-a, e a fazendo repetir que era dele...

Apesar disso, ele nunca a tinha levado pra cama. Nunca tinha chegado nos finalmentes. Até a noite em que soubera que perdera a sua menina, como ele havia confessado há pouco tempo atrás. As lembranças daquela noite dolorida e humilhante mais vivas do que nunca em sua mente.

'-Estou esperando, Cissa.'

Ela olhou-o nos olhos, ainda jogada no chão, antes de dizer.

'-Eu te amo, Lúcio. Mas não posso mais. Eu não vou agüentar tudo isso novamente. Eu quero o div...' –

Lúcio praticamente voou pra cima dela, beijando-a, impedindo que terminasse a frase.

Tocou-a com força e violência, beijando seus seios, sugando-os e abrindo suas calças, a fazendo mulher mais uma vez.

Enquanto ele a penetrava, lágrimas grossas começaram a cair dos olhos dele.

Narcisa olhou-o espantada, enquanto sentia tudo dentro de si doer pela violência do marido.

'-Lúcio...'

'-Não vou te dar o divórcio, Narcisa. Não vou te dar o divórcio! Você é minha Narcisa. Você é minha! Você é só minha! Eu não vou admitir que você se afaste de mim. Não vou!'

Lúcio ejaculou, desabando logo em seguida sobre a sua esposa. Começou a fazer carinho em seu rosto, afastando os cabelos colados pelo suor e pelo choro. Mas ele mesmo não parava de chorar.

Ela olhou para o marido.

'-Porque?'

'-Não quero que vá embora. Não importa como, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer. Eu quero que fique comigo.'

Lúcio chorava de soluçar, abraçando forte a esposa, como se ela fosse sumir dali.

Foi então que Narcisa entendeu que ele estava jogando.

Era mais um jogo psicológico dele... Lúcio Malfoy era mestre neles e quis usar o medo mais profundo dela contra ela mesma, como trunfo, para que ela se sentisse acuada e não o deixasse. Como ele fazia há anos atrás, antes do Draco.

'-Diga... eu sei que ainda se lembra das palavras... Me diga...' – ela disse.

Lúcio sorriu para a esposa.

'-Eu te amo, Cissa, minha vida. Eu sou só seu para todo o sempre. Não me deixe. Por favor... não me deixe...'

Narcisa tentou sorrir para ele, mas um expressão de dor foi mais forte.

'-O que foi?' – ele disse preocupado.

'-Dói.' – ela disse colocando a mão no ventre.

Ele a pegou no colo, sentando no sofá e aconchegando-a em seu peito.

Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e ela enxugou com os dedos.

'-Acalme-se. Tá tudo bem.' – ela disse.

'-Eu te machuquei.' – ele disse, massageando o ventre da esposa.

'-Já vai passar.' – ela disse enxugando as lágrimas dele que não paravam de cair.

'-Sabe Lúcio...' – ela começou olhando para o marido – 'Eu realmente não sei porque eu te amo. Você me machucava o tempo todo com palavras. Me humilhava... E eu agüentava porque não tinha alternativa. Meu pai não me aceitaria de volta e eu não tinha como me manter. Eu não tinha a quem pedir ajuda e cada dia mais eu me afundava dentro de mim mesma. Eu desejava a morte cada dia que você fazia isso comigo... Eu vivia por viver... ainda mais depois do dia que você fez aquilo comigo. Doeu tanto. Eu era virgem e você foi tão violento...' – ela disse começando a chorar e logo em seguida enxugando as lágrimas antes mesmo delas caírem – 'Até que eu comecei a enjoar. Lembra? Foi na mesa do café. Eu não agüentei o cheiro do leite quente.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

'-Você levantou correndo da mesa, sem pedir permissão nem fazer nenhum cumprimento. Eu estranhei e fui atrás.'

'-Você não foi trabalhar aquele dia, ficou em casa comigo esperando o médico e me dando bronca por não ter te contado que estava mal.'

'-Eu fiquei preocupado.' – ele disse.

'-Você desconfiava?'

'-Não. Eu realmente pensei que você pudesse estar com uma indigestão ou outro problema.'

Ela sorriu pra ele.

'-Quando o médico disse que eu poderia estar grávida, você me abraçou e me levou para um ginecologista naquele mesmo dia para pedir os exames.'

'-No dia seguinte eu voltei com o resultado e um buquê de flores.'

'-Você nunca tinha me dado flores.' – disse Narcisa, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas novamente, mas dessa vez, por causa de lembranças felizes.

'-E eu te prometi que a partir daquele dia, tudo seria diferente.' – disse Lúcio, as lágrimas caindo grossas novamente.

'-O Draco tornou tudo diferente entre a gente. Aquele menino salvou a minha vida.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Cólicas de madrugada, choro sem motivo sem parar, fraldas, coisas quebradas, brinquedos por todos os lados...' – disse Lúcio.

'-Primeira papinha, primeiras palavras, primeiros passos, primeiro dia na escola...' – disse Narcisa.

'-Aulas de idiomas, aulas de música, aulas de natação... e o interesse na ChocoShow.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Lembro bem quando ele me perguntou se podia conhecer o emprego do papai.'

'-Ele tinha 8 anos quando conheceu a empresa e se apaixonou pelo departamento de marketing.' – disse Lúcio – 'E com 10 anos, ele não criou só uma campanha, criou um conceito.'

'-E você acreditou nele. Arriscou tudo pelas idéias de um garoto de 10 anos.'

'-É o meu filho.' – disse Lúcio chorando.

Narcisa limpou as lágrimas do marido.

'-Sabe, Lúcio, você é a única pessoa desse mundo que me causa medo, ao mesmo tempo em que é a única pessoa que eu quero ter por perto pra sempre. Eu realmente não sei porque eu te amo, mas eu te amo. Por favor... não me machuque.'

'-Eu fiquei com tanto medo que você me deixasse.'

'-Você quis me dominar pelo medo. Jogou sujo, muito sujo.'

'-Cissa... por favor...'

'-Beije meus pés.' – ela disse séria.

Lúcio levou-a até o sofá e deitando-a, beijou-lhe os pés.

'-Agora diga... vamos, eu sei que você conhece as palavras.' – ela disse sorrindo.

'-Já fez amor num sofá?' – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Narcisa levantou num susto, quase derrubando Lúcio para trás.

'-O concurso!' – ela recolheu as roupas e foi para o banheiro.

Lúcio sorriu, indo atrás e a brindo a porta, olhando a esposa se arrumar.

Ela tacou nele a calcinha rasgada que ele colocou no bolso do paletó, sorrindo.

'-Cissa, quanto á menina...'

'-Ela não tem culpa de nada, Lúcio. Vai ser bem vinda se quiser se tornar uma Malfoy. Mas eu quero que esteja bem claro em sua mente que essa empresa é do Draco.'

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Ele coloca a alma nessa empresa, não é?' – disse Lúcio.

'-Essa empresa significa muito pra ele... e pra Gina também.'

Narcisa começou a arrumar o cabelo.

'-Sei disso, Cissa. Eu sou um poço de erros quando se trata de mulheres. Errei com Molly quando fiz um filho nela e a abandonei, errei com você quando arrumei uma amante e quando a tratava mal... E talvez eu tenha errado com Michele. Não conheço a história dela. Mas eu não admito erros com os meus filhos. O que é do seu filho é só dele. Essa empresa é do Draco. Eu concordo plenamente com você. Quase todas as minhas ações serão dele. Gui tem sua própria fortuna e eu vou cuidar da vida dessa menina sem diminuir o patrimônio do Draco. Prometo.'

'-Vai cuidar dela como, Lúcio? Espero que não a obrigando a um casamento sem amor como o nosso. Ou deixando-a na mão de alguém que a trate como você me trata, ou como seus filhos tratam as noivas deles. Já pensou nisso?'

Lúcio franziu a testa para a esposa.

'-Você é maravilhoso pra mim Lúcio. Não estou reclamando de nada. Nós raramente brigamos e eu tenho tudo que meu coração possa desejar. Sabe disso.'

'-Então o que quis dizer com isso?'

'-Que me faltou amor por muito tempo. Me faltou liberdade, escolha... eu casei com apenas 18 anos... Gui vai fazer isso com Fleur e eu sei que Draco pensa em se casar cedo com Ginevra também. Não permita que façam isso com elas.'

'-Cissa...'

'-Lúcio, você não faz idéia de como é estar presa á alguém.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Se arrepende?'

'-Não me arrependo de nada. Mas... as coisas podiam ter sido de outra forma.'

'-Entendi. E é por isso que eu preciso de você, Cissa. ' – Lúcio disse fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

'-Se eu vê-lo fazendo gracinhas com seus filhos sobre Molly mais uma vez... ou sobre essa tal Michele...'

'-Cissa... você fica uma gracinha com ciúmes.'

'-Sei.'

Narcisa saiu empurrando Lúcio para o lado e ficou parada na porta do elevador, enquanto Lúcio religava as câmeras pelo computador.

Lúcio caminhou até o elevador e a beijou.

'-Lúcio...' – ela disse

'-Diga, meu amor.' – ele disse sorrindo.

'-Feche a braguilha.'

/////DANIEL ÇPOLLP09876531' ZXCV MMVJJKÇP00OKMMK,7[=-098777765421 ,m,mj jy[=-000999999999999888888864 ,m,mj jy[=-000999999999999888888864w1qzc;~][=-986ssh.,.;;lp´jjp –m,=.-pç;;[;l.;ç0lkk;.,ç]]ç\[=-0987641';.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.....;;;;;][=-942z /

* * *

Toca a música do "_Hakuna-Matata"__**.**_

_**Nathoca:**_ Olá! Meu nome é **Nathoca Malfoy** e está começando mais um **"Conversando com a autora"**. Hoje eu tô com muito sono. Tô quase caindo... (boceja)O computador de casa, o que eu acessava a internet, pifou. Então eu tô escrevendo, mas não sei quando vou publicar.

_**Uma mão ao fundo:**_ Novidades?

_**Nathoca:**_ Nada... Não sei nem o que dizer nesse programa. (boceja)E aí, alguma sugestão de como matar o tempo?

_**Uma menininha levanta a mão:**_ Matar? Pobrezinho o que foi que ele fez?

_**Nathoca:**_ Hahaha! (risada sem graça) Nossa que engraçado. Alguma sugestão?

_**Outra mão:**_ Vamos jogar poker!

_**Nathoca:**_ Ao contrário do programa do Eric Diggory que tem (boceja)meia dúzia de pessoas, meu programa costuma ser lotado. Jogar poker não rola.

_**Uma terceira mão:**_ Conta uma piada.

_**Nathoca:**_ Hahaha! Eu? Piada? Eu só sirvo pra ser a piada, nunca pra contar uma. Sou péssima nisso!

_**Menininha: **_Vamos, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa legal na sua vida esses dias... Não pode ter sido assim tão chata.

_**Nathoca:**_ Tá, vamos ver, deixa eu tentar lembrar... Nada. Hoje o serviço foi um inferno: HELL = Hora Extra + LL (Lost Luggage). É sério. Hoje chegaram mais de 20 malas no setor de bagagem. Pelo amor de "Padim Ciço", quando forem viajar, coloquem nome e uns 20 telefones de contato e e-mail, dentro e fora da mala, ok?! Assim se algo der errado, facilita a vida de pobres almas como eu!

_**Menininha:**_ Que monótono! Deve ser chato. Nada novo...

_**Nathoca:**_ Que nada, gosto das coisas assim. Tenho tempo para pensar e jogar tarô. (risos)

_**Uma mão animada levanta lá atrás: **_Vocês jogam tarô no serviço?

_**Nathoca rindo:**_ Ah sim, tem um baralho de tarô no LL. É divertido! Tô querendo aprender a jogar runas.

Todos riem e Nathoca boceja.

_**Nathoca:**_ Tá, conseguimos matar o tempo. Como eu disse, tô com muito sono. (bocejo mais longo, os olhos se enchem d'água)Daqui a pouco o marido chega mas acho que eu não vou conseguir esperar. Hoje vai ser um daqueles dias que a gente só se fala por telefone. Isso anda acontecendo muito ultimamente. Eu saio pra trabalhar e ele tá dormindo. Eu chego do serviço ele já saiu pra trabalhar e quando ele chega do serviço, eu já estou dormindo.

_**Menininha:**_ Que chato hein!

_**Nathoca:**_ Não é chato. A vida é assim mesmo. Se queremos ter alguma coisa, (bocejo)temos que sacrificar outras.

_**Menininha:**_ Ah, sei lá. Não ver o marido o dia inteiro, dividir a mesma cama e não se falar... deve ser muito chato.

_**Nathoca:**_ Menina, pára de falar que a minha vida é chata?! Que implicante!

_**Menininha: **_Por isso você ta tão chata. É falta de homem!

Nathoca respira fundo e conta até dez.

_**Nathoca**_: Eu vou terminar logo esse programa antes que eu mate alguém ao invés do tempo! Eu sou **Nathoca Malfoy **e esse foi mais um** "Conversando com a (boceja) autora"**. (pisca os olhos de sono que se enchem de lágrimas de sono) Até mais! (boceja denovo).

Toca a musiquinha _"nana nenê"_ do Palavra Cantada.

Nathoca nem reclama e se joga no sofá no palco do próprio programa.

A cortina desce e as luzes se apagam e ao que tudo indica, ela vai dormir por ali mesmo.

* * *

_**Cena do próximo capítulo:**_

'-Lúcio, não pára de doer.' – disse Cissa.

'-Vamos num médico.' – disse Lúcio preocupado.

'-Eu ia dizer pra você pegar um analgésico. É o jantar do concurso. As meninas estão comemorando a vitória. Não é educado sairmos agora.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Você precisa de um ginecologista urgente. Eu te machuquei.'

'-Temos prioridades. Não podemos deixar tudo agora. Gina e Fleur estão tão felizes...'

'-Você está certa, temos prioridades. E minha prioridade é você Cissa.'

'-Não Lúcio. Pára com isso! Como acha que Draco e Gui vão se sentir se a gen... aiiiiiiiiiii...'

Narcisa gemeu de dor e se dobrou sobre o ventre enquanto um líquido vermelho começou a escorrer de suas pernas... sangue.

Lúcio a pegou no colo no mesmo instante e saiu correndo do salão, esbarrando em algumas pessoas e fazendo a festa parar, chamando a atenção do salão inteiro.

Draco e Gui vendo o pai com Narcisa no colo, correram atrás. Alguma coisa de muito errado estava acontecendo.

Molly foi a primeira a ir até o local e olhar as gotas de sangue no chão.

Então, a conversa que teve com Cissa há pouco tempo atrás veio á sua mente como num estralo.

'_-Quero uma sprite.' – disse Narcisa ao barmen._

'_-Tomando refrigerante, Cissa. Que raro!' – disse Molly rindo._

'_-Ultimamente ando tomando bastante sprite. Deu vontade!' – ela respondeu rindo – 'A vida é curta demais pra não fazer suas próprias vontades de vez em quando!'_

_Molly concordou sorrindo com a amiga._

A verdade a atingiu como um raio. Vontades... outra palavra para desejos...

"_Não.. que não seja um aborto. Que não seja um aborto!"_ Implorou mentalmente.


	22. 45 e 46

**45**

**O verdadeiro amor é mágico... assim como o chocolate!**

'-Ok meninas, já temos o resultado final. Os senhores Malfoy resolveram de última hora que vocês aguardarão na platéia, juntos com os pais de vocês. Então é aqui que nos despedimos. O resultado será anunciado em aproximadamente 5 minutos, então boa sorte.'

As meninas agradeceram e sorriram umas para as outras.

Gina chegou na platéia e sentou-se entre a mãe e o avô.

'-Gina? - a mãe estranhou.

'-Calma, vão anunciar o resultado com a gente aguardando aqui com vocês.' – ela disse sorrindo e olhando em volta. – 'Cadê o Draco?'

'-Saiu agora pouco com o Gui, parece que eles estão com alguns problemas familiares.' – disse o avô, deixando Gina preocupada.

Mas sua preocupação não durou quase nada pois instantes depois, os quatro Malfoys entraram no auditório. Lúcio e Narcisa entre os filhos, Draco e Gui. Ambos com um olhar preocupado.

'-Há algo errado com Narcisa.' – disse Molly.

'-Como? Ela me parece bem.' – disse Gina – 'Está sorrindo e tudo mais.'

'-Definitivamente há algo errado com Narcisa.' – disse Molly.

Os quatro Malfoys tomaram seus lugares e quase no mesmo instante, as cortinas subiram.

'-Muito boa tarde e obrigado a todos que nos acompanharam até agora. Chegamos ao momento final, em que serão apresentadas as garotas ChocoShow. Sim, foi decidido pela diretoria há pouco que três das meninas se destacaram tanto que ficou impossível descartar duas. Então com muita honra eu lhes apresento as novas caras da ChocoShow: Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley e Fleur Delacour.'

As três levantaram-se sorrindo, abraçaram os pais e foram ao palco.

'-Aí tem coisa...' – disse Willian.

'-O que quer dizer com isso, pai?' – disse Molly.

'-Nada.' – disse Willian.

**oOo**

'-Conseguiu.' – disse Gui ao pai.

'-Vai lá.' – disse Draco ao pai.

'-Cissa, vem comigo?' – disse Lúcio.

Narcisa que até o momento estava muda, pegou no braço do marido sorrindo e juntos, caminharam em direção ao palco.

Assim que o pai levantou, Guilherme pegou o telefone.

'-Borges, aqui é Guilherme Malfoy. Continuo no comando apesar da presença de meu pai. Por favor, peça á segurança que focalize uma das câmeras na mãe de Hermione Granger no momento em que meu pai abraçar a menina. É importante. Vou acessar as câmeras direto do celular. Obrigado.

'-Trapaceando contra o próprio pai?' – disse Draco rindo de lado.

Gui ignorou o comentário do irmão e fez o seu próprio.

'-Estou preocupado' – disse Gui – 'Narcisa está muito séria. Acho que o papai fez algum jogo psicológico nela... e pelo visto exagerou. Quero ver se o que o papai disse tem fundamento porque ele pegou pesado com Narcisa.'

'-Também acho. Não sei o que o papai fez, mas a mamãe tá diferente. Tá mais séria. Acho que vou falar com ela.'

'-É a mulher dele. Não se meta.' – disse Gui.

'-Você também disse que tá preocupado.' – disse Draco se defendendo.

'-Mas não vou me meter.' – disse Gui.

'-Mas eu posso, é minha mãe.'

'-Você não ouviu o que o papai disse agora pouco? É a mulher dele. Ninguém se mete, nem eu ou você.'

'-Mas é a minha mãe!' – disse Draco.

'-Não vou deixar você se meter.' – disse Gui.

'-Não vai me impedir de descobrir o que ele fez com a minha mãe!'

'-Isso quer dizer que eu posso ouvir sua conversa com a minha irmãzinha, não é mesmo? Me refiro a conversa que vai ter com ela daqui a pouco, me relação á música.'

'-Não se meta com a minha mulher. Isso não lhe diz respeito!' – disse Draco nervoso.

'-Acho que chegamos no ponto.' – disse Gui sorrindo –'O que quer que o papai tenha feito, deve ter sido muito bem feito. Ele sabe o que faz.'

'-Sabe o que faz? Olha só pra você, bastardo! Acredite, o papai não sabe o que faz! Não quando se trata de mulheres! Ele só aquietou depois que eu nasci!'

'-O que quer dizer? Que ele saia enfiando o pinto em qualquer buraco que encontrava?'

Draco riu do comentário do irmão.

'-É por aí.' – disse ainda rindo – 'E ele não sabe tratar um mulher. Acredite, ele pega pesado. Muito pesado. Ele mesmo me contou.'

'-Se quiser falar com ele, não vou te impedir. Mas não se meta entre ele e Narcisa.' – Gui disse ao irmão.

Lúcio chegou no palco pouco depois das meninas, beijando-lhes as mãos e entregando a cada uma um bouquê de Lírios. Laranjas para Gina, Azuis para Fleur e Rosas para Hermione.

'-Obrigada meninas.' – Lúcio disse olhando as três. – 'Eu estou muito feliz e orgulhoso de vocês três. Os resultados nos teste das três foram surpreendentes.' – Olhou então para Hermione - Especialmente no seu Hermione, houve 100% de acerto no teste do paladar. Superou até mesmo Ginevra, que eu acreditava que se sairia melhor nessa prova. Tenha certeza que seus pais estão muito orgulhosos de você. Principalmente o seu pai. Eu tenho muito orgulho do que você é e de ser seu patrão.' – disse sorrindo e depois de abraçá-la.

Hermione ficou branca, sem ação. Mas praticamente ninguém percebeu. Só Lúcio, que a olhou sério. Mas foi um olhar tão breve que ela mesma duvidava de o ter visto.

Lúcio então olhou para Gina.

'-Você também acertou bastante no teste do paladar, Ginevra. Mas a prova em que se superou, sem dúvida, foi a primeira. Sua música foi linda e você toca e canta muito bem. Tem muita atitude e ao mesmo tempo, toda a delicadeza de uma Hegyi. O mito está de volta e eu tenho muito orgulho de ser o seu patrão e o seu futuro sogro.' – disse sorrindo e a abraçou.

Gina se sentia muito feliz. Era raro ser elogiada assim, ainda mais em público.

Lúcio então olhou para Fleur.

'-Fleur, seu teste de paladar e aptidão não foram tão bons, mas sem dúvida, seu melhor teste foi o de culinária. O chocolatier da fábrica me disse que nunca provou nada tão bom, nem mesmo da mãe dele. Está com problemas agora porque eu vou querer sempre aquela torta trufada. Você sustenta o mito e o nome que carrega, Fleur e eu tenho muito orgulho de ser o seu patrão e o seu futuro sogro.' – disse sorrindo e a abraçando em seguida.

Narcisa parada há alguma distância deles no palco, não pode evitar uma lágrima ao ouvir as palavras do marido para as meninas.

Ele sabia com incentivar. Sabia como reconhecer.

Ele podia ser um pouco bruto quando se tratava dela. Mas era o jeito dele de mostrar quem mandava.

Foi uma queda, um deslize. Desde que Draco nascera que ele jamais tinha repetido aquela cena. E não acreditava que a fosse repetir novamente.

Não ia jogar toda uma vida fora por um erro dele.

Lúcio era um bom homem. Não podia negar nem duvidar disso. Jamais.

E a maior prova disso era seu maior tesouro: Draco Malfoy. Seu filho amado. Que por ironia do destino tinha escolhido como esposa a filha de sua amiga, a primeira mulher na vida de seu marido.

Mas isso já não importava mais. Eles se mereciam e se amavam. Eram jovens. E seriam felizes.

Aproximou-se do marido no momento em que ele terminava de falar com Fleur e foi com ele ao meio do palco, dizendo ao microfone.

'-E agora, gostaria de convidar a todos para a festa de assinatura de contrato dessas meninas, onde elas irão nos apresentar algo especial, tão especial como nossa primeira prova. Obrigada á todos.' – Narcisa terminou sorrindo.

**oOo**

Draco e Gui, sentados na platéia, guardaram o celular.

'-Reação no mínimo exagerada.' – disse Draco.

'-Há uma chance.' – disse Gui – 'E se ela for mesmo nossa irmã?'

'-Não foi você quem disse que um irmão á mais ou á menos, tanto fazia?' – disse Draco provocando.

'-O que me preocupa na verdade, é a sua reação, irmãozinho!'

'-Isso eu vou decidir depois.' – disse Draco – 'Agora me dê licença que eu tenho um assunto sério a tratar com minha noiva.'

Draco se levantou, dando as costas ao irmão.

'-Me espere. Preciso felicitar Fleur.' – disse Gui indo atrás do irmão.

Enquanto todos batiam palmas, Narcisa entrou para os camarins, deixando Lúcio do lado de fora com a desculpa de ser arrumar.

As meninas entraram atrás.

Narcisa sentou em uma cadeira, dobrando-se em duas com a mão ao ventre.

'-Sra. Malfoy.' – disse Hermione preocupada – 'Está tudo bem?'

'-Estou bem. É só uma cólica.' – disse sorrindo, mas logo seu sorriso se apagou com uma pontada mais forte.

'-Melhor chamar Lúcio.' – disse Fleur saindo.

'-NÃO.' – Narcisa gritou, detendo Fleur á meio caminho – 'Não o preocupe com isso.'

'-Mas a senhora está sentindo muita dor.' – disse Gina.

'-Se eu piorar, prometo que aviso á ele, ok? É só uma cólica, já vai passar.'

'-Jura?' – disse Hermione.

'-Juro. Obrigada por se preocuparem.' – disse Narcisa sorrindo – 'Mas por favor, não contem nada á ele. Odiaria preocupá-lo em um dia como hoje.'

'-Está machucada e não quer que ele saiba?' – perguntou Gina.

'-Ele fez algum jogo com você, não foi? Malfoys...' – disse Fleur séria.

'-Como?' – disse Narcisa.

'-Gui fez isso comigo há dois dias. Me humilhou. Me transformou em pó pra depois me estender a mão. Jogo psicológico.' – disse Fleur séria.

'-Eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde o Draco também vai acabar fazendo algo parecido comigo. Fleur já me contou como ele pode ser frio.' – disse Gina.

Narcisa sorriu para as meninas.

'-Bem vindas ao meu mundo. Lúcio aplica jogos psicológicos em mim há anos. Não se preocupem. Estou bem. Só sinto cólicas. E odiaria que ele pensasse que tem algo a ver com isso.'

'-Ainda mais porque ele tem algo a ver com isso.' – Hermione constatou.

Narcisa sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, concordando.

'-Ele a machucou, não foi?' – disse Hermione séria – 'Digo sexualmente.'

Todas olharam para ela. Mas Hermione continuou séria, olhando para Narcisa.

Narcisa sorriu, entendendo as palavras por trás da frase da menina.

'-Eu o amo, Hermione. O amo apesar de tudo. Lúcio, apesar de tudo que fez comigo no passado, me deu o Draco, que é a luz da minha vida. E acredite, ele é um pai exemplar. Mas sua mãe não quis arriscar ter o bebê perto dele, não é? Ele a machucava. Foi por isso que ela disse que tinha perdido o bebê. Por isso você sabe o que aconteceu comigo.'

Hermione ficou branca, fugiu-lhe todo o sangue do rosto. Narcisa continuou sorrindo bondosa.

'-Você sabe quem é. Não é mesmo, Hermione?' – disse Narcisa.

Mione se levantou, branca.

'-Não, eu não sei do que está falando. Com licença.'

'-Hermione.' – Narcisa chamou, fazendo com que ela parasse.

'-Não tenha medo.'

Mione ia saindo quando uma voz disse da porta, fazendo com que ela parasse.

'- Cissa, vou entrar. Está sozinha?' – disse Lúcio.

'-Não, estou com Fleur, Gina e Hermione.'

No mesmo instante, a porta se abriu e Draco, Gui e Lúcio entraram porta adentro.

'-Estava preocupado!' – disse Lúcio indo até a esposa e abaixando-se na frente dela, beijando-lhe ambas as mãos. – 'Molly me perguntou se você estava bem. Há algo que queira me contar?'

'-Não. Estou bem.'

'-Verdade?'

'-Vamos?' – disse se levantando e pegando no braço de Lúcio.

'-Hermione, poderia me acompanhar também?' – disse lhe oferecendo o outro braço – 'Já que é a única dama sem companhia...'

Hermione, ainda sem cor, sorriu, enquanto pousava uma mão sobre o outro braço de Lúcio. E as duas seguiram com ele porta afora.

'-Fleur, você foi Magnífica, me deixou orgulhoso.' – disse Gui.

'-Obrigada.' – disse Fleur.

'-Pensaram no que apresentar, não é?' – disse Gui.

Fleur ficou branca.

'-Ah meu Deus, não.'

'-Acalme-se, eu sei que encontrarão algo á tempo.' – disse Gui sorrindo, puxando Fleur pela mão.

Assim que saíram, Draco olhou sério para Gina.

Gina gravaria na mente pra sempre a primeira vez que recebia aquele olhar de seu amado.

'-Ginevra, precisamos conversar.'

'-Quer falar da música, não é?'

'-Aqui não, me acompanhe.'

'-Mas e o concurso?'

'-Esqueça. Eles vão nos aguardar nem que seja a noite toda.' – disse Draco.

Gina colocou a mão sobre o braço de Draco e ambos saíram, indo parar na frente do elevador que descia para o salão da empresa no subsolo.

Entraram junto com Lúcio, Narcisa, Hermione, Fleur e Gui, mas assim que todos desceram, Draco continuou no elevador.

'-Se precisarem de mim estou no meu escritório. Preciso conversar com a minha mulher. De preferência não me incomodem.'

As portas do elevador se fecharam e Fleur olhou suplicante para Gui.

'-A Gina me apoiou quando você fez isso comigo, não posso deixá-la sozinha.'

'-Não se meta. É a mulher dele.' – disse Gui.

'-Gui, por favor. É sua irmã!'

'-Ele também é meu irmão.'

'-Me deixe ir. Não vou falar nada, vou ouvir quietinha ao lado dela.'

Guilherme olhou frio e apertou a mão de Fleur que ele estava segurando, até fazê-la reclamar.

'-Está me machucando.'

'-Não me obrigue! Lembre-se que vinculado á sua obediência, está a sua faculdade no exterior e as suas aulas de guitarra e bateria. Tudo o que eu lhe pedi é que soubesse ser grata.'

'-Me desculpe. Eu serei grata. Juro.'

'-Ótimo. E sorria! Você é a estrela da noite. E não se preocupe com o Draco. Se ele passar dos limites, eu mesmo acabo com ele.'

Gui disse relaxando a mão e dando o braço á Fleur. Aguardando o sinal de Lúcio para entrarem juntos.

Narcisa que viu de perto que Fleur não teve sucesso algum, suplicou á Lúcio.

'-Lúcio, faça alguma coisa. Por favor. Eu sei que o Draco é pior que você.'

Lúcio abraçou a esposa e beijou-lhe a testa.

'-Faço das do Gui as minhas palavras. Se ele exagerar, conversaremos com Ginevra mais tarde. Mas não devemos nos intrometer. Não num primeiro momento.'

'-Mas ele pode machucá-la. Não deixe isso acontecer. Não hoje. É um dia tão especial pras meninas.'

'-Ele é responsável pela mulher dele, mais ninguém. Não vou me intrometer.'

Narcisa respirou fundo.

'-Sobre o pedido que lhe fiz em relação á...'

'-Cissa, não é hora nem lugar para falarmos disso. E depois, a escolha final é deles. Não minha nem sua.'

'-Falam de mim?' – disse Gui sorrindo.

'-Sim. De você e de Draco.' – disse Lúcio – 'Mas não queira saber sobre o quê.'

'-Não quero.' – disse sorrindo.

Hermione ouviu tudo sem emitir um som.

Aqueles eram os Malfoys dos quais sua mãe tentou lhe afastar toda vida. Que por um capricho do destino, lhe tinham sempre cruzado o caminho. Sua família.

Era disso que sua mãe queria afastá-la. O modo como eles tratavam suas mulheres, como sua propriedade. Era ultrajante. Ela Jamais aceitaria aquilo.

'-E você Hermione. O que sua mãe vai querer pra você? Vai se casar ao terminar a escola ou vai estudar?' – Lúcio perguntou.

'-Interessado? Que eu saiba seus dois filhos já estão noivos, Sr. Malfoy. Ou será que tem um terceiro filho por aí?' – disse sorrindo.

'-Engraçadinha.' – Lúcio disse sorrindo.

'-Tenho a quem puxar.' – ela disse sorrindo.

'-Sua mãe, imagino. Deve saber que ela foi minha secretária e pelo que me lembro, ela tinha o gênio bem forte.'

'-Acredito que mais meu pai. De qualquer forma, meu gênio ou meu casamento não lhe dizem respeito, estou correta?'

Narcisa segurou o riso. Fleur também.

'-Talvez. Um casamento anularia o contrato da ChocoShow. Ainda mais porque há o risco de terem filhos.'

'-Então convença seus filhos a não se casarem antes do fim do ano.'

'-E quanto a você?'

'-Deve imaginar que não tenho escolha. Se faz tanta questão de saber, eu tenho um noivo não oficial.'

'- Gosta dele?'

'-Garotas como eu não tem escolha, Sr. Malfoy.'

'-Sempre há uma escolha. Não acredito que seu pai, tão orgulhoso como me pareceu...'

'-Não há escolha para uma bastarda. Ele tem orgulho do dote que pode conseguir, não de mim. E sinceramente, não vejo a hora de me livrar dele. Ficaria grata se no contrato houvesse uma cláusula para emancipação.' – disse respirando fundo – 'Com licença Sr. e Sra. Malfoy, Fleur, Guilherme vou encontrar meus pais.'

Hermione ia saindo quando Lúcio a chamou.

'-Mione.'

Ela se virou e ele foi até ela, olhando em seu solhos.

'-Você me deixaria te ensinar uma coisa?'

Hermione sorriu.

'-No final, tudo é uma questão de escolha. Você pode escolher sentar e aceitar o que está acontecendo porque não ver alternativa. Ou você pode escolher se revoltar e criar á força a sua própria alternativa. A escolha vai ser sempre sua.'

Hermione sorriu pra ele.

'-Deve ser muito bom ser livre, não é mesmo? Poder fazer suas próprias escolhas...'

Lúcio olhou para ela, questionador.

'-Pense em mim como um passarinho numa gaiola de ouro, Sr. Malfoy. Eu posso escolher cantar e receber alimento e cuidados, ou posso escolher e morrer de fome e falta de cuidados. Essas são as minhas escolhas e nenhuma delas me leva á liberdade.'

'-Já pensou em escolher bicar a mão que te coloca alimento e fugir pela porta da gaiola?'

'-Para quê? E o que eu faria lá fora? Eu vejo os passarinhos voarem, mas nunca tive oportunidade de voar... nem sei como se usam as asas.' – disse Hermione.

Hermione sorriu para Lúcio e lágrimas finas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Ela limpou com as costas da mão e continuou olhando para ele, muda.

Lúcio não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer.

'-Se escolher fugir dessa gaiola, posso te ensinar a voar.' – disse Lúcio.

Hermione sorriu pra ele.

Lúcio a abraçou.

Quando se separaram, Hermione chorava abertamente saiu correndo

'-Hermione.' – Lúcio chamou mais uma vez e ela parou, de costas pra ele, sem se virar, soluçando.

'-Me deixe orgulhoso com suas escolhas.' – ele disse.

Ela ouviu e continuou seu caminho para um dos banheiros próximos.

Ficaram olhando Hermione sair.

'-O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? Ela está sendo obrigada a se casar?' – Lúcio disse olhando para Fleur.

'-Sim. O pai dela está interessadíssimo no dote que pode conseguir. E o noivo é um velho amigo dele.' – disse Fleur.

'-Mas e a mãe dela? Não toma ação nenhuma? Aceita a infelicidade da filha assim, sem fazer nada?' – disse Lúcio.

'-Pelo que minha madastra me contou uma vez, a mãe de Hermione casou grávida. O pai dela é muito mais velho que a mãe e casou com ela só pra exibi-la. Foi mais um acordo em que ela se vendeu á ele para que ele criasse e educasse a menina. Não acho que Michele seja feliz. '

Lúcio fechou os olhos, nervoso.

Mais uma mulher cuja vida ele tinha arruinado.

Sinceramente, ele era um perigo!

'-Sobre ela ter dito que é uma...' – Lúcio não disse a palavra, sentindo-a presa em sua garganta.

'-O que, pai? Uma bastarda? Assim como eu?' – disse Gui.

Narcisa ia fazer um comentário de duplo sentido que estava na ponta da língua, mas quando abriu a boca, não conseguiu segurar um gemido de dor.

'-Cissa. O que houve? Então eu te machuquei. Vamos, e vou te levar á um hospital.' – disse a puxando pela mão.

'-Não. O concurso.'

'-Mas Cissa...' – disse Lúcio preocupado, esquecendo todo o resto.

'-Não. Obrigação primeiro.' – disse séria – 'Aquelas meninas, Hermione, Fleur e Gina, precisam de você aqui. E seus filhos também.'

'-Cissa, minha vida. Por favor.'

'-Não Lúcio. E depois, não pode me levar a um hospital e dizer que me machucou. Quer ir preso?'

'-Vamos ao seu ginecologista então! O que eu sei é que você precisa fazer alguns exames e talvez tomar algum remédio.'

'-Depois do concurso. Agora não!' – disse Narcisa indo em direção ao salão, seguida de perto por um loiro dos cabelos compridos muito contrariado e preocupado.

Gui e Fleur entraram logo atrás dos dois.

'-Agora entendo... ela é sua irmã. Mais uma filha de Lúcio fora do casamento.' – disse Fleur comentando baixo.

'-Só que meu pai sabia que eu existia e ele me criou e me protegeu de longe. Quanto á Hermione, ele descobriu que era filha dele hoje. Até poucas horas atrás, éramos só eu e Draco. Ele está se remoendo de remorso e culpa por tê-la abandonado, mesmo sem saber que ela existia. Ele está tentando saber tudo sobre a vida dela e está se horrorizando com cada coisa que aconteceu com essa menina sem que ele soubesse. E acredite, ele fará de tudo para concertar isso tudo.'

'-Ele é um bom, pai, não é?'

'-É sim. Do jeito dele, mas é um bom pai. Ele é muito próximo á família.'

'-Guilherme, se importa de eu ir até Hermione? É minha melhor amiga.'

Guilherme beijou sua testa.

'-No momento eu me importo. Quero que a deixe sozinha pensando no que Lúcio disse e quero que entre comigo no salão, Sr. Malfoy. Depois eu te liberto.'

'-Promete?'

'-Prometo.' – Gui disse beijando uma de suas mãos.

**oOo**

Já no salão, Lúcio deixou Narcisa numa mesa afastada do salão.

'-Cissa, fique com meu celular e vigie Draco. Não deixe que ele passe dos limites. Qualquer coisa, entre em contato com o Gui que ele saberá o que fazer.'

**oOo**

'-Sr. Hegyi, posso falar um minuto com o senhor, por favor?' – disse Lúcio para Willian.

Willian, entre a surpresa e a indignação, seguiu Lúcio até um canto.

'-Como ousa se dirigir á mim seu imprestável?'

'-Preciso de seus serviços como advogado.'

'-Sua empresa vai falir antes de me ter como advogado!'

'-É uma causa familiar.' – disse Lúcio.

'-E o que você entende de família seu inútil?'

'-Eu tenho uma filha... sei que conseguiu colocar seu nome ao de seus netos. E me ajudou a colocar o nome Malfoy no Guilherme. Quero colocar meu nome nessa menina.'

Willian sorriu, indo em direção ao elevador.

'-A terceira ganhadora... bem que eu achei que ali tinha coisa...'

Lúcio sorriu concordando.

'-Pra quê? Só pra ela exibir seu nome? Ela sabe que você é o pai dela?'

'-Não sei.'

'-Quantos anos ela tem?'

'-A mesma idade do Draco, 17.'

O elevador chegou, Willian e Lúcio entraram.

Lúcio apontou para a câmera escondida sob o forro e os dois subiram até o escritório de Lúcio no mais absoluto silêncio.

Lúcio digitou sua senha e abriu a porta.

'-Então?' – perguntou Lúcio mal saíram do elevador.

'-Menor de idade... espere mais um ano. Aí as coisas ficam mais fáceis. No caso do Gui, foi fácil porque ele era de maior e quanto aos meus netos, eu só adicionei o nome da mãe.'

'-Mas se eu demorar, pode ser que seja tarde. Ela está sendo obrigada a se casar.'

'-Como deixou as coisas chegarem a esse ponto?'

'-Eu não sabia que tinha uma filha até poucas horas atrás. Não vou deixar que façam mal a ela nem mais um dia.'

'-Não se precipite. Vou cuidar pessoalmente do seu caso. Ou seja, não vou indicar nenhum advogado do meu escritório. Essa causa é sua. É claro, se convencer a menina a depor de que está sendo obrigada a se casar. Posso conseguir a guarda dela definitiva dela.'

'-É o que mais quero.'

'-Mas e o que ela quer? Ela já é quase uma mulher. Não pode tomar decisões que a envolvam dessa forma sem que ela saiba.'

'- Podemos falar com ela, então.'

'-Precisamos de um exame de DNA, precisamos provar ao juiz com 100% de certeza que ela é sua filha biológica. E precisa provar também o porque de nunca a ter procurado.'

'-Michele me apresentou um laudo do hospital me dizendo que tinha perdido o bebê.'

'-Ainda o tem?'

'-Não sei. Tenho um caixa de papéis em casa que não sei nem o que tem dentro. Talvez eu tenha.'

'-Se tiver, melhor. E quanto ao exame de sangue?'

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Por isso ela venceu o concurso. Exame admissional da empresa. Narcisa me obrigou.'

'-Bem pensado. Mas mesmo assim, deveria falar com ela.'

Lúcio respirou fundo.

'-Ela tem o gênio bem forte e respostas na ponta da língua. Vai ser uma conversa difícil.'

Willian sorriu dizendo:

'-Igual ao Guilherme. Devem ter puxado ao pai.'

Lúcio concordou sorrindo.

'-Outra coisa. Vai precisar me contar tudo. Exatamente tudo! Não é seu primeiro filho fora do casamento e o outro advogado vai procurar cada detalhe pra te desmoralizar. Eu preciso pensar em como preparar sua defesa pra esses ataques.'

'-Em outras palavras, você quer que eu lhe conte toda a minha vida...'

'-Incluindo Molly e toda e qualquer mulher que você já teve. E esqueça que eu sou o pai dela. Se quiser mesmo essa menina, vai ter que me ver como seu advogado. Entendeu?'

Lúcio abaixou a cabeça, concordando.

'-Inicialmente, trate de conseguir esse exame de DNA pra comprovar se a menina é mesmo sua filha. E procure também o laudo do hospital.'

**oOo**

Draco desceu no andar do marketing, indo até o seu escritório. Abriu a porta para Gina e depois a trancou, logo atrás da menina.

Apontou-lhe uma cadeira de frente á sua até o seu computador e digitou alguns códigos de acesso, desativando as câmeras.

'-Não é grande como o do meu pai, mas é confortável.'

'-Eu não sabia que trabalhava aqui. Quero dizer, eu sabia que contribuía com idéias mas não oficialmente. Você é menor de idade, não é?' – perguntou confusa.

Draco sorriu. Enquanto caminhava pela sala, como se sua mobília tivesse se tornado algo interessante.

'-Sou emancipado. E oficialmente, sou gerente do departamento de marketing. É claro que há um segundo gerente para esse departamento, já que eu estudo e não fico aqui todos os dias oito horas por dia como deveria... Mas eu ainda sou o chefe desse lugar. Curiosidade satisfeita?' – disse sorrindo, não podendo evitar um pouco do orgulho que tinha de si mesmo.

'-Sim.' – ela lhe sorriu.

'-Ótimo. Podemos então falar sobre a sua música.'

'-Te ofendeu?'

'-Me intrigou.'

'-Me desculpe.'

'- Me explique. A compôs num momento de raiva, não foi?'

'-Sim.'

'-Detalhes.' – Draco pediu, enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira, ficando de frente para Gina e assumindo sua postura padrão de quando tinha que discutir algo realmente importante naquela sala.

'-Eu estava me sentindo pressionada. Eu queria ser perfeita pra você e ao mesmo tempo eu queria ser eu mesma. E num momento ou outro eu queria que tudo fosse pelos ares.'

'-E você pensou realmente em desistir de tudo?'

'-Algumas vezes.'

'-Comentou isso com alguém?'

'-Não.'

'-De qualquer forma, agora todos sabem. Gina, não vou pedir que pare de escrever se isso te faz bem. Mas eu quero deixar bem claro que se escrever sobre mim, não deve cantar. Com certeza eu vou ser um comentário nessa empresa amanhã. Eu vou ser diretor disso aqui, tenho uma imagem a zelar, você está me entendendo?'

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça.

'-Agora, desça e faça uma apresentação descente, de preferência que não me envolva. Está liberada.'

Gina olhou para Draco com um olhar de confusão.

'-Diga.' – ele disse simplesmente, olhando-a detrás de sua cadeira.

'- Estava esperando algo bem diferente dessa conversa. Fleur e Cissa me disseram...'

Draco a interrompeu.

'-Gina, o que você tem que entender aqui é bem simples: meu pai aprendeu a amar minha mãe e ela é realmente importante pra ele. Mas ele não a ama nem perto do quanto eu te amo. Ele a usa e a manipula desde que eu me lembre e vai fazê-lo sempre. Ás vezes ela nem percebe.' – Draco falou olhando um porta retrato em sua mesa dos seus pais.

Depois olhou para Gina, deixando o porta retrato de lado e pegando outro que tinha ele e Guilherme, uma foto que a própria Gina tinha tirado.

'-O Guilherme acha a Fleur bonita e pode realmente estar apaixonado por ela. Mas eu duvido que ele sinta por ela algo além do que desejo no momento. Ele vai manipulá-la até conseguir o que quer, acredite. E não se intrometa nem entre meu pai e Cissa, nem entre Gui e Fleur, devo acrescentar. Entre Gui e Fleur principalmente, já que os dois precisam descobrir juntos que tipo de relação irão construir. Quanto á você...' – ele disse deixando o porta retrato de lado e levantou-se, indo em direção á Gina sem nenhuma palavra.

Ajoelhou-se em um joelho só ao lado da cadeira dela. Pegando uma de suas mãos, levou aos lábios e a beijou.

'-Você Ginevra Malfoy, é minha mulher. Eu soube quase desde o primeiro momento. Eu neguei por algum tempo mas não consegui esconder nem de mim mesmo. Eu a amo de um jeito que eu sei que meu pai nunca vai amar minha mãe e dum jeito que talvez leve tempo para que o Gui possa amar a Fleur. Não precisa temer a mim.'

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela, fazendo carinho.

'-Ginevra, hoje eu terminei a minha obra de arte. Eu ressuscite a Hegyi que tinham tentado apagar de você e não sabe como fico orgulhoso de você pelo tanto que se esforçou. Não estrague tudo.'

'-Estragar?'

'-Sim, estragar. Sua imagem deve ser a de uma futura Senhora Malfoy: Doce, bela, amável,... com inúmeras qualidades. E uma delas deve ser a língua afiada. Mas não contra mim. Não com essas músicas. É preciso total submissão á mim.'

'-Submissão.'

'-Sim, submissão. Fazer o que eu digo, quando e digo e como eu digo. Não quero usar jogo nenhum em você para te manter sob controle. Não quero assustá-la nem machucá-la, apesar desse ser o jeito mais simples. Eu a amo, Gina. Não vou fazer nada que não seja para o bem de nós dois. Apenas diga que vai fazer o que lhe peço e confie em mim.'

'- Fazer o seu bem, não é verdade? Não o de nós dois. Isso já é um jogo psicológico, Draco. Essa conversa, essa sala. É um território seu. Suas regras. Você fala, eu escuto e concordo, não é isso? Não tente me manipular. Não vai funcionar.'

'-Não. Não é nenhum jogo. Estou sendo completamente sincero com você. Tão sincero quanto fui com Fleur há alguns anos atrás. A diferença é que eu não a amava. E você... você é minha vida, Gina.' – Draco disse se levantando e caminhando até a sua estante.

Gina o acompanhou com o olhar e quando ele se virou novamente para ela, seu olhar estava frio e inexpressivo. Gina gravaria aquele olhar para sempre em sua memória.

'-Ou posso levar nosso casamento e nossa relação como gerações de Malfoys levaram. Da maneira mais dolorosa... A escolha é sua.'

'-Você disse que não ia me assustar nem me machucar.'

Draco se aproximou dela rapidamente, fazendo com que ela recuasse um pouco na cadeira por instinto.

'-Eu a assusto, Gina?' – disse segurando em seu queixo, olhando em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos cinzas pareciam entrar em sua alma e ela gelou por dentro.

Gina desviou o olhar.

Draco puxou seu rosto de volta.

'-Olhe para mim quando eu falo com você.'

Levou sua mão até a nuca de Gina e puxou-lhe o rosto, dando um selinho um pouco mais demorado em seus lábios. Mas seu olhar continuava frio.

'-Gina, você vai ser minha por bem ou por mal. Acredito que seja por bem porque eu sei que você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero. Já disse que não quero te manipular, nem te assustar ou te machucar. Mas se eu tiver que fazer isso pra conseguir seu respeito, é o que vou fazer. No final, a escolha é sua.'

Gina desviou o olhar para o chão, não queria olhá-lo.

Ele não puxou o seu rosto dessa vez.

'-Você vai me machucar... eu sinto isso. E Draco, por favor... Isso me mataria por dentro. Não consigo ser como sua mãe que agüenta tudo calada, mesmo morrendo de dor depois do que seu pai fez. Ou como Fleur, que aceitou os jogos de Gui. Eu não consigo... Eu só quero ser eu mesma. Gina Weasley. A menina que adora ler e adora chocolate. Só...'

Draco puxou seu rosto novamente, fazendo com que ela olhasse pra ele.

'-Gina Weasley morreu. Você é Ginevra Molly Hegyi Weasley, futura senhora Ginevra Malfoy. Com um nome como essa, vêm as responsabilidades de carregá-lo. Eu a preparei para esse momento e estou muito orgulhoso do quanto você se esforçou. Hoje, lá embaixo, você vai mostrar a todos porque venceu esse concurso e porque vai ser a Senhora Malfoy. Não há volta. E eu sei que no fundo, você não deseja voltar.'

'-Porque?'

'-Porque eu sou um Malfoy e você uma Hegyi. Está no nosso sangue.'

'-Você vai me machucar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu sei disso. Não posso negar que eu tenho medo desse dia.'

'-Porque diz isso?'

'-Porque eu vi hoje o estado que Narcisa estava.'

'-Eu vou falar com minha mãe. Mas não posso me meter. É a mulher dele. O que eu posso te afirmar, Gina, é que eu te amo. E enquanto esse sentimento estiver forte e vivo; enquanto você cumprir o seu papel ao meu lado, eu não vou te machucar.'

'-Porque diz isso? Como pode saber?'

'-Porque meu pai nunca machucou sua mãe. Conversamos muito sobre ele e Molly quando o Gui resolver se assumir um Malfoy.'

'-Ele ainda a ama?'

'-Ele nunca vai dizer isso, nem sob tortura, mas eu acho que sim.'

'-E quanto a sua mãe?'

'-Ele não vai deixá-la se é isso que quer saber. E nem vai atrás da sua mãe. Mas o verdadeiro amor, Gina, é mágico.'

'-Assim como chocolate.' – ela disse sorrindo pra ele.

'-Assim como chocolate.' – ele disse sorrindo pra ela.

Draco a puxou para um abraço, depositando-lhe um beijo na testa.

'-Não tenha medo de mim, Gina. Por favor.'

'-Não tenho. Eu te amo, Draco.'

'-Eu também te amo, minha doce Ginevra.'

Draco deu-lhe um longo beijo e acionou as câmeras de segurança da sala novamente, causando uma interferência nas imagens que o celular de Lúcio exibia.

Narcisa, sorriu.

Ela e Molly estavam assistindo juntas, sentadas numa mesa afastada no fundo do salão. Enquanto o dono do celular conversava alegremente com Guilherme e alguns executivos da empresa.

'-O Draco é mesmo uma graça!' – Molly comentou.

'-Fico feliz de vê-lo tratá-la desse jeito. Com amor e respeito. Fico feliz dele não ter saído ao pai.'

'-O que quer dizer com isso?' – Molly perguntou confusa.

'-Você sabe.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Não, não sei.'

'-Vai me dizer que Lúcio nunca a machucou, com ações ou palavras?'

'-Não. Lúcio era um doce, pelo que eu me lembro. Só me machucou quando disse que não queria se casar comigo naquela hora. Nunca levantou um dedo pra mim.' – olhou a amiga séria – 'Porque? Ele te machuca?'

'-Ás vezes.' – Narcisa sorriu triste ao perceber a verdade.

'-Deve ser por causa da rotina do casamento.' – Molly disse tentando tornar a situação melhor de alguma forma.

'-É, deve ser.' – disse tristonha, querendo acreditar naquilo.

'-Sorria! Vem, vamos dançar um pouco, nós duas.' – Molly disse.

'-Não. Dessa vez eu passo. Cólica.' – disse Narcisa massageando o ventre.

'-Ai... Você ainda menstrua?'

'-Sim. Mas bem, topo pegar uma bebida no bar, pode ser?' – disse sorrindo.

As duas foram ao bar juntas.

'-Quero uma sprite.' – disse Narcisa ao barmen.

'-Tomando refrigerante, Cissa. Que raro!' – disse Molly rindo.

'-Ultimamente ando tomando bastante sprite. Deu vontade!' – ela respondeu rindo – 'A vida é curta demais pra não fazer suas próprias vontades de vez em quando!'

Molly concordou sorrindo com a amiga.

'-O divórcio te fez bem. Você está tão feliz!' – disse Narcisa – 'Invejo a sua felicidade.'

'-Não inveje. Eu invejei a sua por muito tempo. Sofri muito todos esses anos, criando meus filhos com tanta dificuldade e agüentando Arthur por capricho.'

'-Lúcio só me trouxe dor e tristezas por muito tempo. Não inveje minha condição.' – disse Narcisa.

'-O que houve, Narcisa? Você desapareceu por algum tempo e reapareceu tão triste...'

'-Dá pra perceber?' – perguntou sorrindo.

'-Não.' – Molly disse sorrindo – 'Não se preocupe.'

'-Eu vou ficar bem.' – Narcisa disse sorrindo – 'É muito bom ser sua amiga. Senti sua falta.'

'-Eu também. Nunca devíamos ter deixado homem nenhum nos separar.' – disse Molly.

'-Isso nunca mais vai acontecer.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Nunca mais.' – disse Molly.

'-Olá meninas.' – disseram Emiko, Laura e Tânia, se aproximando das duas no bar.

Eram as cinco amigas novamente.

Rindo juntas, como se o tempo jamáis houvesse passado.

Lúcio apareceu na roda das meninas abraçando Narcisa pela cintura.

'-Desculpem meninas, vou raptar minha esposa um pouco.'

Todas sorriram e só quando Narcisa se afastou de todas disse ao marido.

'-O Draco ainda não voltou.'

'-Você não estava olhando?' – disse Lúcio.

'-Sim, mas quando vi que ele não fez mal nenhum á Gina, resolvi respeitar a privacidade dele.' - disse Narcisa.

'-Quem vai olhar agora pra saber se podemos chamá-lo ou não?' – disse Lúcio – 'Não quero correr o risco de vê-lo em uma situação... constrangedora.'

Narcisa respirou fundo e pegou o celular de Lúcio de sua bolsa.

Depois de sorrir, mostrou a imagem á Lúcio.

Draco e Gina estavam fazendo uma guerra de almofadas com os encostos do sofá do escritório de Draco. Rindo e brincando como duas crianças.

Os dois riram, ligando para o celular de Draco.

'-Filho, mande Ginevra se arrumar e descer para a apresentação. Estamos aguardando. Até.'

Sorriu para a esposa e foram avisar Gui e Fleur.

**46**

**Srta. Malfoy**

'-Mãe, posso falar com você um instante?' – disse Hermione.

Michele se afastou do esposo com uma desculpa qualquer e se escondeu com a filha num escritório vazio que encontraram perto dali.

'-Mione...' – disse Michele,mas Mione a interrompeu.

'-Você encontrou com o Lúcio, não foi? Narcisa já sabe. E eu acho que ele já deve saber,

Michele respirou fundo, olhando séria para a filha.

'-Não quero que se aproxime dele.'

'-Narcisa falou que eu não preciso ter medo.'

'-Não sabe como ele trata as mulheres. Foi por isso que te afastei dele. Já conversamos sobre isso.'

'-Mãe, ele pode me ajudar a não me casar com aquele velho.'

'-E depois te jogar nos braços de outro. Ele é um Malfoy, não confie nele.'

'-Mas eu sou filha dele. Narcisa disse que ele é um pai exemplar.'

'-Você é mulher, Hermione. Não confie nele. Eles são machistas por natureza. Não confie.'

'-Agora já é um pouco tarde. Eu estou mais próxima dele do que nunca e pra ser sincera, eu não estou com medo. É desafiador. Acabei de conversar com Lúcio e foi interessante. Talvez se eu pedir, ele me registre e me ajude com aquele velho. Ele parece interessado em mim.'

'-Ele não pode fazer isso. Onório a registrou, você não é órfã de pai.'

'-Eu não sei como, mas sinto que ele pode conseguir o que quiser.'

'-Já pensou que ele pode estar interessado sexualmente em você, e não como filha? Eu fui amante dele, talvez ele me enxergue em você.'

'-Não. Isso com certeza não.'

'-Não o deixe se aproximar demais. Ele vai querer mandar em você.'

Hermione respirou fundo, lembrando da conversa sobre a gaiola de ouro.

'-Mãe, você acha que eu sou livre? Tudo que faço é para fazer o papai orgulhoso e no fundo, tudo que ele quer é a certeza de que terá um bom dote e uma filha e tanto para exibir. Toda essa cobrança encima de minhas notas, aulas de idiomas e tantas outras coisas... E você me pedindo para me arrumar, me maquiar... Você acha mesmo que eu sou livre?'

'-Não é bem assim, Hermione.' – disse Michelle.

'-Eu já sei... você já me disse que foi um trato. Mas será que essa foi mesmo a melhor escolha? Eu não quero me casar. Eu já fiz e faço todas as coisas que ele me pede porque eu sei que ele te acolheu e me criou com tudo que uma filha legítima dele teria. Mas ele não está preocupado com o que eu sinto ou acho desse casamento e você sabe bem que eu não quero me casar.'

'-Hermione... eu lhe imploro, filha. Faça isso como um último sacrifício... pela mamãe.'

'-Mãe... não dá. Eu não quero sacrificar a minha vida.'

'-O que você entende de sacrifício? Eu deixei aquele velho me tocar por todos esses anos para que ele te criasse com tudo que eu sempre quis ter. Olhe só para você! Onde estuda, quantos idiomas fala, os instrumentos que toca... Quantas meninas não queriam ter tudo que você tem!'

'-A troco de quê? Eu vivo sendo cobrada, vivo sob pressão...'

'-Hermione, já conversamos sobre isso e você concordou que era melhor ficar com esse homem que o seu pai escolheu do que eu e você sermos colocadas pra fora e você perder tudo.'

'-Mas antes eu não amava o Rony!'

'-Amor, amor... Amor não te leva a lugar nenhum, Hermione! Quando eu disse que estava grávida, seu pai disse que te adotaria com a esposa que ele sequer gostava! Ele nunca nem cogitou em ficar comigo. E olha que ele dizia que me amava.'

'-Foi por isso que me afastou dele?'

'-Claro que não! Seu pai é machista! Ele me machucava na hora do sexo. Era um bruto! Eu te afastei porque não sabia como ele ia ser com você! Fiquei com medo por você!'

'-Então porque dormiu com ele?'

Michele respirou fundo antes de dizer.

'-Porque eu me apaixonei.'

'-Não consigo acreditar nisso.'

'-O que acha, então?'

'-Que você quis dar o golpe da barriga nele e não deu certo porque ele não quis saber de você e você não queria só dinheiro, queria estabilidade. Então foi atrás de algo mais lucrativo e bancou a mãe solteira.'

Hermione olhou para a mãe que sorriu batendo palmas.

'-Bravo Hermione! Bravo! Não sei se me orgulho de você por finalmente ter me desafiado ou se a bato por isso! Mas foi isso mesmo. Onório se mostrou mais interessante e como ele não podia ter filhos, bancar a mãe solteira abandonada foi o plano perfeito. Nada contra Lúcio, apesar do que eu te falei sobre ele ser verdade. Mas Onório foi uma opção mais segura.'

'-Então você me afastou do meu pai porque achou mais interessante fingir ser mãe solteira? Porque então me contou que Onório não era meu pai? Porque me contou que eu era filha de Lúcio Malfoy?'

Michele sorriu.

'-Você não lembra, não é? Quando você era menor estudou um tempo no mesmo curso de inglês que Draco e me mostrou um dia uma foto em que você e ele estavam juntos e me disse que gostava dele. Eu te contei pra evitar uma tragédia. Ás vezes, amores de infância podem durar a vida inteira.'

'-Mas isso não justifica nada. Teve uma vida inteira para falar: "Ei Lúco, você tem uma filha!" e não o fez. Porque me afastou dele, me dizendo que ele era mal? Ele é um ótimo pai! Nunca me obrigaria a me casar com quem eu não quero!'

'-E se eu fiz isso, Hermione? Que importa isso agora? Ele é um homem mal e deve continuar longe. Seu pai é Onório Granger. Foi ele quem te criou e quem te deu tudo. VOCÊ DEVE OBEDIÊNCIA A ELE E VAI SE CASAR COM QUEM ELE QUISER!'

'-VOCÊ SÓ PENSA EM VOCÊ! SABE BEM QUE SE EU ME RECUSAR ELE PODE FAZER REPRESÁLIAS PARA VOCÊ.'

'-É VOCÊ QUE SÓ PENSA EM VOCÊ HERMIONE! EU SOU SUA MÃE! EU ME SACRIFIQUEI A VIDA INTEIRA PRA TE DAR TUDO! E AGORA QUE VOCÊ PODERIA RETRIBUIR VAI ME DEIXAR SOZINHA NA RUA POR CAUSA DE UM MOLEQUE QUE NEM SAIU DAS FRALDAS!'

'-EU NÃO VOU JOGAR A MINHA VIDA FORA! Eu... não quero me casar com aquele velho...' – disse sentindo um nó na garganta.

'-Então durma com Onório.'

'-O QUÊ?'

'-Se dormir com ele, vai conseguir o que quiser dele, inclusive se livrar desse casamento. Se quiser, posso preparar tudo. Eu deixo você ficar com ele até ser maior de idade, depois você desaparece pra sempre e pode ir viver no país das maravilhas com o seu papaizinho Malfoy.'

'-Mãe....'

'-Hermione, essas são suas opções: ou casa com o velho ou dorme com Onório. Não vai ser difícil. Sei que já percebeu que Onório anda te admirando bastante.'

'-Não me peça isso, mãe.' – Mione disse com os olhos cheios d'água.

'-Minha filhinha ia ser uma boa menina e dar mais esse orgulho para os pais que tanto fizeram por ela. Olhe só como estou sendo bondosa, estou até lhe dando opções.'

'-Não mãe... não me obrigue.' – disse com os olhos ameaçando lhe trair, o nó da garganta apertando cada vez mais forte e o peito começando a doer.

'-Só fale comigo novamente se resolver ser uma boa menina... Ah, e prepare-se para a apresentação extra que os Malfoys pediram. Não apareça por lá com essa cara. Seu noivo, o Sr. Monteskvy, não ia gostar nada nada de ver que a menina dele andou chorando. E nem o seu pai. E quando digo pai, me refiro á Onório Granger.'

Michele se afastou deixando Hermione no escritório vazio, chorando.

**oOo**

Draco e Gina desceram e Fleur e Gui já estavam os esperando na porta do elevador.

'-Está tudo bem, Gina?'- Fleur perguntou preocupada assim que a viu.

Gina sorriu dizendo que sim.

'-Ótimo, então vamos pensar na apresentação de vocês. As duas cantaram na primeira apresentação. Gina com uma música original e tocando guitarra e Fleur cantando e dançando balé quando não havia letra. Bonito, mas precisamos de algo diferente.' – disse Gui.

'-Porquê?' – disse Draco.

Os três olharam para ele.

'-Se é o que o público quer, daremos o que o público quer.' – disse Draco – 'Não queremos algo que surpreenda. Isso já foi feito essa noite. No momento, queremos algo que agrade. Gina, você mencionou que tocava com seus irmãos, não é?' – disse Draco.

'-Sim.'

'-Será que eles não topariam se apresentar com você?' – disse Draco. – 'Reflete bem a imagem de menina -mulher que você passou hoje. Seria muito bom. Mas uma música diferente e que não me desmoralize, está bem?'

Gina sorriu.

'-Acho que sim. Topa, Gui?'

'-Esquece. Aqui eu sou um Malfoy. Tenho uma imagem a zelar.'

'-Mas você é o melhor tecladista!'

'-Peça ao Percy.'

'-Ele não vai querer. Ele é um chato!'

'-Sabe como convencê-lo.' – disse Gui piscando para a irmãzinha.

Gina respirou fundo e saiu de encontro a uma mesa cheia de ruivos.

'-Agora vamos pensar em você, Fleur.' – disse Draco –' Poderia cantar novamente, mas acompanhada de flautas e violinos... seu ponto alto é sua doçura. Com todo o respeito. Guilherme.'

'-Pode apostar que sim. Nem você seria tão louco!' – disse Gui sorrindo para o irmão.

'-O que gosta de cantar, Fleur? Algo doce como a primeira canção...'

'-Posso repetí-la. É a minha favorita.'

'-Algo velho com algo novo! Me ajudem!' – disse Draco.

'-O gênio do marketing é você! Não eu!' – disse Gui.

'-Posso cantá-la em francês.' – sugeriu Fleur.

'-Não... não pode ser tão repetitiva. Mas já sabemos que seu ponto forte é a doçura e é isso que vamos trabalhar. Já sei. Toca piano, não toca?'

'-Sim.'

'-Consegue tocar a música da Vanessa Carlton, A Thousant Miles? Ela é suave e tem solos de piano. Podemos pedir para a orquestra te acompanhar, principalmente as cordas. Vai exalar doçura no palco. É a música perfeita pra você.' – disse Draco sorrindo.

'-Guilherme?' – disse Fleur.

'-Por mim tudo bem.'

'-Então será essa.' – disse Fleur sorrindo – 'Vou conversar com o maestro.'

Fleur saiu contente enquanto Draco olhava Gina de longe falando com os irmãos.

Gui sorriu para o irmão.

'-Que tal agora me contar quem foi que te bateu?' – disse Gui.

'-O papai.' – disse Draco.

'-Porque?' – disse Gui.

'-Porque eu salvei o casamento dele.'

'-Não entendi.' – disse Gui confuso.

'-Nem eu.' – disse Draco.

'-Me explica isso direito.'

'-Outro dia.' - disse Draco indo até os ruivos e deixando Guilherme sozinho, que se dirigiu ao balcão para pegar uma bebida.

Enquanto isso, um pouco mais distantes, Narcisa e Lúcio conversavam, quando Narcisa levou novamente a mão ao ventre.

'-Lúcio, não pára de doer.' – disse Cissa.

'-Vamos num médico.' – disse Lúcio preocupado.

'-Eu ia dizer pra você pegar um analgésico. É o jantar do concurso. As meninas estão comemorando a vitória. Não é educado sairmos agora.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Você precisa de um ginecologista urgente. Eu te machuquei.'

'-Temos prioridades. Não podemos deixar tudo agora. Gina e Fleur estão tão felizes... Onde está Hermione, já faz um tempo que não a vejo...'

'-Você está certa, temos prioridades. E minha prioridade é você Cissa.'

'-Não Lúcio. Pára com isso! Como acha que Draco e Gui vão se sentir se a gen... aiiiiiiiiiii...'

Narcisa gemeu de dor e se dobrou sobre o ventre enquanto um líquido vermelho começou a escorrer de suas pernas... sangue.

Lúcio a pegou no colo no mesmo instante e saiu correndo do salão, esbarrando em várias pessoas e fazendo a festa parar, chamando a atenção do salão inteiro.

Draco e Gui vendo o pai com Narcisa no colo, correram atrás. Alguma coisa de muito errado estava acontecendo.

Molly foi a primeira a ir até o local e olhar as gotas de sangue no chão.

Então, a conversa que teve com Cissa há pouco tempo atrás veio á sua mente como num estralo.

'_-Quero uma sprite.' – disse Narcisa ao barmen._

'_-Tomando refrigerante, Cissa. Que raro!' – disse Molly rindo._

'_-Ultimamente ando tomando bastante sprite. Deu vontade!' – ela respondeu rindo – 'A vida é curta demais pra não fazer suas próprias vontades de vez em quando!'_

_Molly concordou sorrindo com a amiga._

A verdade a atingiu como um raio. Vontades... outra palavra para desejos...

"_Não... que não seja um aborto. Que não seja um aborto!"_ Implorou mentalmente.

Gina olhou Draco e Gui correrem atrás e os acompanhou com os olhos quando Carlinhos segurou em seu pulso.

'-Não vá.'

'-Eu... está acontecendo algo muito grave.' – disse Gina.

'-Os Malfoys estavam agitados a tarde toda. Realmente está acontecendo algo, mas não percebeu nada?'

'-O quê?'

'-Eles são os anfitriões da festa. Você e Fleur são os parentes mais próximos, são vocês duas quem devem continuar. E precisam dar uma satisfação á todos nesse instante. Vá procurar Fleur e digam algo que os acalmem. Já!' – disse Carlinhos.

Gina ia em direção á Fleur quando ela foi em direção á Gina. As duas se encontraram no meio do caminho.

'Fleur... nós temos...´- disse Gina

'-Eu sei. Você vai?' – disse Fleur.

'-Não sei o que dizer... vai você.'

'-Eu?'

'-Sim. E já. O murmúrio já começou.'

'-O que eu digo?'

'-Qualquer coisa!'

Fleur e Gina iam em direção ao palco e quando estavam quase chegando, Borges lhe barrou o caminho.

'-Com licença, precisamos passar.'

'-Não façam o que eu estou pensando que vão fazer.' – disse Borges as ameaçando.

'-Alguém tem que fazer isso e no momento, somos as únicas Malfoys presentes então faça o favor de sair da nossa frente.' – disse Gina.

'-Não posso permitir que duas crianças...'

'-Cale-se!' – disse Gina – 'Essas duas crianças aqui tem o poder de te demitir num piscar de olhos então nos respeite! No momento, os acionistas e os convidados precisam de uma explicação e é o que vamos dar a eles.'

'-Não vão dar coisa nenhuma!' – disse Borges enérgico.

'-Sai da nossa frente agora!' – disse Gina nervosa.

Borges continuou parado bloqueando o caminho.

'-Está despedido.' – disse Gina.

'-Só Lúcio Malfoy pode me despedir.' – disse Borges.

'-Considere feito. Agora sai daqui.'

'-Só quando o próprio Lúcio me despedir.'

Gina que ouvia os murmúrio aumentarem de volume e quantidade, ficou nervosa e usou suas aulas de defesa pessoal, chutando infantilmente sua canela. Quando Borges prendeu a atenção na menina, achando que ela não ia fazer mais nada, Gina deu-lhe um soco na boca do estômago, deixando-o gemendo de dor enquanto Fleur escapou rápido por ele e subiu ao palco. Gina ficou olhando Borges no chão e sorrindo para ele.

'-Sua pirralha!' – Borges murmurou se levantando e Gina ia dando dois passos para trás quando Rony e Carlinhos apareceram atrás dela.

'-Nem pense nisso.' – Carlinhos disse.

Fleur caminhou até o centro do palco.

'-SUA ATENÇÃO, POR FAVOR!'

O murmúrio cessou e todos imediatamente olharam para ela.

'-Vocês já me conhecem, meu nome é Fleur Delacour e sou noiva de Guilherme Malfoy. Posso dizer em nome dos Malfoys que estamos muito felizes de ter todos vocês na ChocoShow essa noite. Infelizmente houveram alguns problemas que obrigaram nossos anfitriões a se retirarem. Mas a nossa festa continua e em breve teremos as apresentações das vencedoras. Por favor, sirvam-se á vontade, dancem, divirtam-se. Que a nossa noite seja como o nosso chocolate, simplesmente má.'

Todos aplaudiram Fleur, que desceu sorrindo do palco, como se não houvesse feito nada que não fizesse todo dia.

Gina, ao lado de Borges, disse:

'-Ordene uma música animada, já!'

Borges, muito a contra gosto, pegou o celular e ligou para a cabine de som.

'-Coloque uma música animada.'

Desligou o celular sem nenhuma palavra a mais e disse:

'-Feliz?'

Carlinhos e Rony olharam torto pra ele.

'-Você é um desaforado, mas é um bom empregado. Obrigada.' – disse Gina indo ao encontro de Fleur e juntas, seguiram salão afora, atrás de notícias.

Borges foi atrás das duas seguido de perto por Carlinhos e Rony.

'-ESPEREM!'

As meninas pararam olhando impacientes para trás.

'-Acabaram de se tornar as anfitriãs da festa, não podem sair assim. Vou entrar em contato com Lúcio e vocês duas não sumam.'

Depois que Borges se afastou, Gina comentou.

'-Puxa-saco.'

'-Dos grandes. Não gosto de gente assim mas infelizmente precisamos dele.' – disse Fleur.

'-Eu vou até o hospital de James, aposto que Narcisa não ia querer ir para outro lugar..' – disse Molly aparecendo atrás dos meninos – 'E vocês duas, Senhoras Malfoys, voltem lá pra dentro imediatamente. E sorriam. Eu ligo assim que tiver qualquer notícia. Nem pensem em ligar para Draco ou Guilherme, certo?'

Gina e Fleur concordaram, indo de volta ao salão.

'-SORRIAM!' – Molly gritou novamente.

**oOo**

Lúcio entrou no hospital com a mulher no colo com o terno manchado de sangue. O desespero em sua voz e ações era visível. Ele estava mais nervoso que sua mulher, que chorava em seu colo.

'-Pelo amor de Deus alguém me ajuda.' – ele chamou fracamente, assim que passou a porta da UTI, o carro parado na porta do hospital de qualquer jeito, a chave ainda no contato.

Dois enfermeiros vieram correndo tentando tirar Narcisa dele mas ele não a soltou.

'-Onde eu a levo?' – ele disse com urgência.

Sem querer perder tempo argumentando, os enfermeiros guiaram Lúcio correndo pela UTI. Ele deitou Narcisa numa maca e quase em seguida, entrou um médico ginecologista, levando Narcisa imediatamente para a sala de ultrassom.

Lúcio a carregou novamente, correndo pelo hospital, agora levando muita bronca de que a paciente deveria ir na maca.

O médico sorriu ao olhar na tela e abismados, Lúcio e Narcisa viram um pequenino ser, pequeno mesmo, do tamanho de uma unha, dando cambalhotas no monitor.

'-Felizmente está tudo bem. Foi um sangramento vaginal... provavelmente ocasionado por brutalidade. Por favor, tomem mais cuidado com esse tipo de sexo. Temos uma vida á mais entre vocês!'

'-Uma vida á mais?' – disse Narcisa pálida.

Lúcio estava sem palavras, mas no momento, pouco ligava pra esse bebê.

'-De onde veio todo esse sangue? A Cissa vai ficar bem?'

'-Acalme-se. É raro, mas algumas mulheres menstruam normalmente durante a gravidez. Vocês vão precisar fazer com muito cuidado. O ideal é que nem a toque. Essa é uma gravidez de risco devido á idade avançada da mãe. Sem esforços!'

'-O senhor está ofendendo a minha mulher!' – Lúcio disse nervoso.

O médico passou a mão no rosto, o cansaço das noites de plantão fazendo efeito. As xícaras de café estavam cada vez mais cheias.

Respirou fundo, querendo a todo custo não ter problemas nas quatro horas que faltavam pra ele finalmente ir pra casa.

'-Lúcio...' – chamou Narcisa.

'-Diga, Cissa. Estou ouvindo.' – Lúcio disse preocupado para a esposa.

'-Cala a boca seu idiota!'

Lúcio olhou sem acreditar pra esposa. Ela o ignorou.

'-Meu filho está bem?' – ela perguntou ao médico.

O médico que exibia um pequeno sorriso, disse:

'-Está. Não sabia que estava grávida?'

'-Não.'

'-Bom, parece que está na terceira semana de gestação. É realmente muito cedo.'

'-Como ela pode estar grávida? Não somos mais tão jovens e fazemos sexo uma vez por semana.'

O médico novamente esfregou as mãos no rosto, pensando no que ia dizer. Mas não precisou.

'-Quer que eu desenhe, seu burro?' – disse Narcisa estressada da maca.

'-Cissa, o que tá acontecendo?'

'-EU TÔ MORRENDO DE DOR SEU IDIOTA! EU QUERO SABER DO NENÊM E QUERO UM ANALGÉSICO E VOCÊ FICA NESSA CRISE DE VOU SER PAI PELA QUARTA VEZ!'

'-Como vamos saber se essa aí é mesmo a sua barriga? Pode ser uma fita qualquer que ele tá passando aí na TV pra enganar a gente e...'

'-AIIIIIIIIIIIIII...' – Narcisa interrompeu gemendo.

O médico interrompeu Lúcio quase o empurrando enquanto ele mesmo empurrava Narcisa pelo corredor, a levando para a UTI.

Na UTI, Lúcio foi literalmente empurrado pra fora e encontrou Draco e Gui que chegavam naquele momento.

'-Pai?' – Draco perguntou preocupado.

Lúcio pôs a mão no rosto e chorou.

Gui e Draco o abraçaram.

Ficaram abraçados e aclamando o pai por não sei quanto tempo quando o médico apareceu.

'-Está mais calmo, Sr. Malfoy?'

Lúcio quase o segurou pelo colarinho pra que ele cuspisse logo as notícias.

Gui e Draco literalmente o seguraram.

'-Narcisa está bem e o bebê também. Ela vai ficar internada até que o sangramento pare. Não deve fazer esforço algum e o máximo de atividade física deve ser caminhar pela casa. E pouco. O ideal é que fique sentada ou deitada a maior parte do tempo. Acho que já entendeu que se fizer sexo com ela da forma que a machucou desse jeito, vão perder esse bebê. Então nada de abusos!'

'-Posso vê-la?' – Lúcio praticamente implorou.

'-Pode.'

Lúcio foi UTI adentro sem falar com ninguém, sem perguntar e só parou quando viu Narcisa.

Um enfermeiro com uma prancheta o esperava, arrumando os lençóis e conversando com Narcisa.

'-Ela vai ser transferida para um quarto em breve. Vocês tem plano de saúde?'

Lúcio deu um olhar fulminante ao enfermeiro.

'-Eu tenho dinheiro o suficiente para comprar esse hospital inteiro umas cinco vezes. E sim, eu tenho um plano de saúde, o da minha empresa.'

O enfermeiro nem registrou o insulto, continuando com a mesma cara, acostumado com pacientes estressados.

'-Vou preparar os papéis e arrumar um quarto. Com licença.' – o enfermeiro disse saindo de perto.

'-Narcisa... eu vou ser pai denovo.'

'-Vai.' – Narcisa disse sorrindo.

'-Obrigado. Eu não mereço. Mas você está me fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo. Mais uma vez. Muitíssimo obrigado!'

'-Porque está me agradecendo? Vamos ter esse filho juntos. Sou eu quem devo lhe agradecer. Você já me deu o Draco que é a luz da minha vida. E agora vamos ter mais um bebê. Eu estou muito feliz!'

'-Vai ser para dezembro, não é?' – Lúcio disse sorrindo para a esposa – 'Que presentão de natal!'

Narcisa concordou sorrindo feliz.

'-Narcisa, esse será meu quarto filho. Mas vai ser o segundo que eu vou acompanhar de perto, ver crescer... Isso é muito importante pra mim, Cissa e só você me deu esse honra, confiou em mim, deixando seus filhos crescerem me vendo como pai. Obrigado.'

Lúcio se aproximou da esposa e beijou-lhe a testa, abaixando e beijando sua barriga.

'-Ainda dói?'

'-Não.' – ela respondeu.

'-Que bom, não vou mais ser xingado.' – ele respondeu com um sorriso.

'-Lúcio, você deve voltar para o concurso.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Nem pense nisso. Vou ficxzaar aqui com você.'

Narcisa sorriu e fez carinho no rosto do esposo, que segurando-lhe a mão, beijou-a gentilmente.

'-Me perdoe. Eu te amo, Cissa, minha vida.'

Narcisa olhou para a mão de Lúcio que segurava a dela e levou-a aos lábios. Depois olhou para o marido, reparando o quão desalinhado ele estava, todo sujo de sangue, os cabelos compridos bagunçados.

'-Eu sempre te perdôo, meu amor.'

Um sorriso mudo entre eles selou mais uma vez todo o sentimento que os envolvia. Eram Sr. e Sra. Malfoy mais uma vez.

* * *

Ouve-se a musiquinha do_ Thriller_.

**Nathoca** olha feio para **Eric Diggory** atrás do palco e ele muda a musiquinha para _Hakuna-Matata_.

**Nathoca:**Olá, olá! Eu sou **Nathoca Malfoy** e está começando mais um conversando com a autora. Hoje temos convidados muito especiais na platéia. São algumas mãos de filmes muito famosos... ou não. Palmas pra elas meninas!

Algumas das leitoras olham assustadas, outras empolgadas. Mas ninguém teve coragem de levantar e sair correndo... muito menos de bater palma pra não chamar a atenção.

Uma mão se levanta.

**Nathoca:** Pode dizer queridona!

**A **_**Mão**_** que balança o berço:**Não gostei do que o Lúcio fez com a Cissa no capítulo anterior.

**Nathoca:** É... percebi que muita gente não gostou. Tem gente que tem medo de deixar comentário falando mal, simplesmente prefere não deixar. Gente, críticas são bem vindas! Pode me xingar que eu vou fazer que nem o médico do hospital, ignorar legal. Não vou ficar brava, juro. Desabafem suas mágoas. Mas falando de Lúcio e Narcisa agora... o Lúcio não é tão bonzinho quanto aparenta e isso só a Cissa sabe. Ele tava muito bonzinho e definitivamente, Malfoys não são bonzinhos. Eu precisava mostrar o segredinho da Cissa pra vocês. Não fiquem bravas comigo, ok? Lúcio também tem seu lado bom como puderam perceber nesse capítulo. Assim como todas nós. Vamos, confessem! Pensem um pouquinho que vocês vão perceber que cada uma de nós tem seu lado mal e seu lado bonzinho.

**Edward **_**Mãos**_** de Tesoura:** E a Hermione? O que o Lúcio vai fazer? Quantos filhos mais você vai dar pro coitado? Quer que eu dê uma mãozinha cortando alguma coisa?

**Nathoca rindo que nem doida:** Calma, juro que ele só vai ter esses quatro. Parei! Não precisa cortar nada do coitado.

**Na Contra-**_**Mão**_**:** Quando é que vão acontecer as coisas nessa fic? Ouvi dizer que você queria escrever a fic acompanhando os meses do ano e na sua fic ainda não chegou nem a páscoa!

**Nathoca:** Tá, eu tô atrasado no meu planejamento. E daí? Qual é a novidade?

**A**_** Mão**_** assassina:** Quando é que vão sair os próximos capítulos? Tô louca pra ver se alguém morre!

**Nathoca:** Não, ninguém morre, nem o Lúcio, como vão ver na cena do próximo capítulo logo abaixo! Faltam três cenas do capítulo 47 que já estão esquematizadas e o capítulo 48 já está pronto. Já tenho 26 páginas. Mas **NÃO VOU PUBLICAR** enquanto eu não receber todos os comentários que eu sei que devo. Por favor, deixem comentários nem que seja só pra me xingar ok? Eu passo ás vezes uma tarde inteira escrevendo 30 páginas pra vocês (é a média dos últimos capítulos, esse tem 33 em Calibri 11) e é muito triste quando pouca gente comenta. Eu sei que de 7 a 10 pessoas lêem isso, e é a média de comentários que eu espero por capítulo. Fiquei super triste com a quantidade mínima de reviews que recebi!

Na platéia, **A **_**Mão**_** do Diabo** acha super legal o que aconteceu e empolgada começa a bater palmas. **Pela **_**Mão**_** do Senhor **acha errado e tenta repreender. As duas discutem e começam a sair na mão.

Nathoca levanta e vê qual é a mão mais perto dos dois e pede:

**Nathoca:** Ôh **Com as calças na**_** Mão**_, vai separar a briga aí dos dois!

**Com as calças na **_**Mão**_**:** Tem certeza? Olha que se eu soltar as calças...

**Nathoca (com uma das mãos nos olhos):**** Edward **_**Mãos**_** de tesoura**, não queria alguma coisa pra cortar? Tá aí! Vai cortar a briga! E pode cortar mais se quiser.

**A **_**Mão**_** assassina:** Só não corta o pescoço porque é meu!

**A **_**Mão**_** do Diabo **e **Pela **_**Mão **_**do Senhor **saem correndo de mãos dadas do estúdio com **Edward **_**Mãos**_** de Tesoura e A**_** Mão**_** assassina** em seu encalço.

Nathoca olha a cena do palco sem saber se ri ou se chora.

Uma mão se ergue e começa a estralar os dedos e fazer sinais.

Nathoca fica em pé pra ver melhor.

**Nathoca:** Ôh _**Mãozinha**_** da família Addams**, eu ainda não sei libras, foi mal. Alguém aí quer fazer mais alguma pergunta?

Ninguém mais levanta a mão, as leitoras ainda estão em choque.

**Nathoca:** E esse foi mais um conversando com a autora. Um super beijo e até a próxima.

As leitoras ainda em choque, não gravaram nada do que eu disse olhando as mãos restantes deixando o auditório.

Toca a musiquinha _Thriller_.

**Nathoca** olha feio pra **Eric Diggory** mas dessa vez, ele dá risada e não muda a música_._

**Nathoca:** Muda essa música ou vou mandar o **Edward **_**Mãos**_** de tesoura **ir fazer você mudar!

**Eric Diggory:** Desculpa pôsa bunitona, pôsa godinha, pôsa coisa fofinha du pôsu! Ti amu pôsa!

**Nathoca Malfoy** dá uma risadinha enquanto **Eric Diggory** troca finalmente a música para _Hakuna-Matata._

* * *

**Cena do próximo capítulo:**

Lúcio nesse momento, dirigia seu jaguar preto na Marginal Tietê a quase 100km por hora, costurando o trânsito loucamente. No trajeto do hospital até a empresa, furou quatro faróis vermelhos e bateu o carro num poste com tudo há dois quarteirões da empresa.

O airbag provavelmente salvou a sua vida, junto com o cinto de segurança, que por milagre ele tinha colocado. A pancada do airbag e a marca que o cinto de segurança deixou nele nem foram sentidas.

Tudo que tinha na cabeça nesse momento era a imagem de seus filhos, Guilherme e Hermione. A imagem bizarra de ambos sentados no chão, num dos escritórios do seu prédio. Cacos de vidro na mão, mangas arregaçadas... prontos para cortar os pulsos a qualquer momento.

Tateou o chão do banco ao seu lado e pegou o celular, que por milagre ainda funcionava e continuava passando a imagem e o áudio de seus filhos, Guilherme e Hermione.

Saiu do carro com a testa sangrando da batida.

Ignorou completamente as pessoas que tentaram ajudar, inclusive empurrando algumas que preocupadas insistiam pra que ele esperasse o resgate. Cambaleando um pouco, correu os dois quarteirões que faltavam para chegar na sede da ChocoShow.

Passou pela entrada do prédio e gelou quando viu que ali tinha uma ambulância de portas abertas.

Entrou correndo pela firma, chamando atenção por suas roupas sujas do sangue de Narcisa, suas roupas rasgadas e machucadas da batida do carro e a testa sangrando. Os cabelos sempre arrumados completamente desalinhados. O rosto suado mostrava preocupação evidente. Um verdadeiro trapo...

Alguns seguranças o viram e nem hesitaram em deixar aquele homem passar que mesmo parecendo um lixo, mostrava todo o porte do dono daquele império. Mas mesmo entre si, não puderam deixar de comentar que apenas naquele momento, Lúcio Malfoy parecia humano.


	23. 47 e 48

**47**

**Senhoras Malfoy**

Borges olhou para as meninas á sua frente, do lado de fora do salão.

'-Tá, me surpreenderam. Lúcio está incomunicável pela primeira vez em quase 18 anos que trabalho pra ele. Não tenho como perguntar o que fazer. No entanto, tenho ciência de que são as únicas que podem tomar o título de anfitriãs. Então me digam, qual é o plano?'

Gina e Fleur sorriram para ele.

'-Vamos fazer conforme o programado. Vai ter música, bifê, premiações aos funcionários que se destacaram em cada setor... E entre eles as apresentações de Fleur, minha e de Hermione. Aliás, cadê a Hermione?' – disse Gina.

'-Já sabem o que vão apresentar?' – perguntou Borges.

'-Draco já escolheu a nossa apresentação.' – disse Fleur.

Borges sorriu.

'-Não eram vocês quem deveriam escolher?' – disse Borges sorrindo, olhando para Gina.

'-Sei aonde quer chegar.' – disse Gina sorrindo – 'Mas não pense que Draco me controla. Ninguém jamais vai me controlar.'

Borges sorriu de volta.

'-O pior é que eu acredito! Vamos avisar ao apresentador então. Quem vai ser a primeira e o que vão fazer?'

'-Eu. Vou cantar "A Thousand Miles" de Vanessa Carlton. Vou tocar o piano e a orquestra vai me acompanhar. Já falei com o maestro, inclusive.'

'-Bem apropriado. Sua cara. E você Ginevra?'

'-Vou tocar com os meus irmãos. Preciso de uma bateria, duas guitarras, um baixo e um teclado. E um microfone, claro.'

'-Mais uma canção original, com sua própria banda? Tem certeza que vai fazer isso? Sei que o Draco não gostou nada da sua última música e que você levou aquela bronca.'

Gina olhou para ele com a sobrancelha franzida.

'-Como...?'

Borges sorriu.

'-Sou pago para saber tudo que acontece nessa empresa. Meus olhos estão em cada andar, cada sala, cada departamento 24 horas por dia.'

'-Que medo!' – disse Fleur.

'-Tá, você é puxa-saco mor de Lúcio Malfoy e tem acesso ás câmeras de segurança. Grande! Então comece procurando Hermione porque eu não a vejo nesse salão. Ou será que deixou escapar de seus olhos uma das vencedoras do concurso? Justo dos seus olhos, que estão em cada canto da empresa 24horas por dia?' – Gina desafiou sorrindo.

Borges olhou para ela sorrindo.

'-Vamos nos dar muito bem.' – disse Borges.

'-Então encontre Hermione.' – disse Gina.

'-Me dê o número de seu celular. O seu também, Fleur.'

As meninas passaram seus números para Borges e pegaram o dele.

'-Gina, você vai me informar tudo que acontecer aqui e vai tomar as decisões mais urgentes. Ou seja, você está na função de Lúcio. Qualquer coisa que precisar, ligue. Fleur, você vai bancar literalmente a anfitriã, ou seja, você está com as funções de Narcisa . Não saiam desse salão. E por favor, se qualquer um dos senhores Malfoy contatarem vocês, me avisem. Vamos continuar com a festa.'

'-Esse era o meu plano!' – disse Gina sorrindo.

'-Fica melhor quando eu digo.' – disse Borges.

'-Parem de brigar e vamos ao que interessa.' – disse Fleur.

Sorrindo, cada um foi para um lado.

**oOo**

Gina subiu ao palco. Era Fleur quem iria fazer as apresentações, mas não poderia apresentar a si mesma. Estava um pouco nervosa, mas ia fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

'-Boa noite, senhoras e senhores, sou Ginevra Weasley. Esta noite estamos em festa, pois pela primeira vez em quase 50 anos de existência, a ChocoShow terá garotas que representem seu nome e sua história. E eu posso dizer que estou muito honrada em fazer parte desse mundo do chocolate, pois nenhuma, absolutamente nenhuma outra empresa trata o chocolate tão á sério como a ChocoShow. Mas essa honra não é só minha. Por isso, é com grande prazer que em nome da Família Malfoy e da ChocoShow que eu lhes apresento Fleur Delacour.'

Fleur subiu ao palco, que tinha um piano colocado estrategicamente de lado e algumas cadeiras de membros da orquestra que a acompanhariam.

Entrou no palco sorrindo para Gina.

'-O mito sobe ao palco! Todo e cada homem dos 10 aos 30 anos sabe que Fleur Delacour é praticamente divina.'

'-Posso contar um segredo? Os boatos são exagerados!'

'-Será? Acho que está na hora de cada um tirar as suas próprias conclusões. Senhoras e senhores, vamos ter a honra de ouvir mais uma vez, Fleur Delacour.' – Gina disse sorrindo.

Fleur olhou rapidamente em volta. Gui ainda não tinha voltado. Queria muito que ele estivesse ali.

Só a presença dele lhe transmitia força. O sorriso, o toque gentil, o beijo de boa sorte...

Ah Deus, ela estava se apaixonando!

Foi até o piano sorrindo para todos, tentando a todo custo não deixar-se dominar pela descoberta de que estava se apaixonando por Guilherme Malfoy.

Sentou-se e arrumou o vestido e o microfone. Tinha que ser perfeita, como sempre. Forçou a se concentrar na canção.

Solou o piano do início da canção.

_**A Thousand Miles**_

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  


Fleur tocou o piano pensando na letrinha que não ajudava em nada.

Droga, precisava ver o Gui! Precisava muito!

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...._

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

Fleur tocou o final da canção.

Terminou a canção sob muitos aplausos e agradeceu sorrindo. O único aplauso que precisava não estava ali. O único sorriso que lhe interessava.

Deus, precisava encontrar Guilherme!

Agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça enquanto as cortinas se fechavam.

Assim que as cortinhas se fecharam, correu até o seu celular e ligou pra Gina.

'-Alguma notícia?'

'-Nenhuma. Fleur, estou com um problema. Continue sorrindo e conversando com todos. Lembre-se que você é a anfitriã. Te ligo assim que eu resolver tudo. Tchau.' – Gina desligou.

Ligou para Borges.

'-Borges, preciso de notícias.'

'-Está tudo bem por aqui. Bela apresentação, acompanhei pelas câmeras.'

'-Quero saber dos Malfoys.'

'-Ainda não tive contato com Lúcio se é o que quer saber.'

'-Eu quero saber de Guilherme! Ah dane-se! Vou ligar no celular dele quer vocês queiram ou não!' – disse desligando na cara de Borges.

Ligou para Guilherme.

'-Gui, sou eu, Fleur. Alguma notícia?'

'-Fleur, meu amor. Narcisa está grávida. Parece que está tudo bem com ela e o bebê, mas é uma gravidez de risco. Meu pai entrou na UTI agora, vão transferi-la para um quarto. E aí, como estão as coisas?'

Fleur então contou que Gina tinha batido em Borges e que ela já tinha se apresentado e que ambas estavam no controle das coisas.

Guilherme estava se matando de rir do outro lado da linha.

'- O Borges... Hahahahahahaha!!! Poxa como eu queria ver isso! Hahahahahahahahahah!!! Meu pai vai... hahahahahaha... vai se matar de rir quando ouvir isso... hahahahahahah!!!'

'-Gui, mais uma coisa.'

'-Pode falar, Fleur querida.'

'-Agora há pouco, quando eu estava me apresentando, senti como se... se eu quisesse muito que você estivesse lá, me olhando. Senti sua falta.'

Gui ficou mudo do outro lado da linha. Fleur continuou.

'-Acho que... isso é um bom sinal, não é?'

'-Fleur querida, se eu estivesse ao seu lado lhe beijaria agora. Isso é um ótimo sinal, meu amor. Você está começando a gostar de mim! Meu pai está vindo. Te ligo em breve.'

'-Um beijo.'

'-Outro querida.'

Fleur desligou sorrindo, apertando o celular contra o peito.

Guilherme...

**oOo**

Os enfermeiros vieram transferir Narcisa para o quarto e quando Lúcio e Narcisa saíram da UTI, encontraram Molly, Guilherme e Draco do lado de fora.

Quando Narcisa estava instalada, Guilherme e Molly contaram a Lúcio o que estava acontecendo no concurso. Já tinha uma hora que eles tinham saído de lá.

'-Grandes garotas.' – disse Lúcio quando Guilherme e Molly contaram a todos o que Gina e Fleur tinham feito.

Lúcio ligou imediatamente para Borges.

'-Borges, Lúcio Malfoy. Tive alguns problemas. Soube que foi despedido.' – Lúcio riu ao telefone, provavelmente ouvindo o que Gina lhe tinha feito.

'-Escute, minhas noras estão no comando da festa, como pôde perceber. Estou enviando meu filho Guilherme, para assumir o comando de tudo. Não devo voltar hoje. E um conselho, não contrarie nenhuma dessas meninas, para o seu próprio bem como pôde perceber.' – Lúcio disse rindo – 'E quanto á Hermione? Sei. Continuem procurando. Se ela não passou pela portaria, está em algum lugar do prédio. Espere, o ruivo mais novo, Rony, está no salão?' – Molly fez cara feia com esse comentário e Guilherme e Draco riram abertamente enquanto Narcisa segurava o riso. – 'Conte quantos são, ora! Sim, me ligue quando souber.'

'-O que quer dizer com conte quantos são?' – disse Molly zangada.

'-Ora, você teve uma penca de filhos! Poderia ter parado com o Guilherme!'

'-Você também. Pelas minhas contas é o terceiro!' – Molly replicou.

'-Quarto.' – disse Narcisa.

Molly olhou para a amiga e depois para o loiro ao seu lado.

'-Gêmeos?' – perguntou Molly.

'-Não. Tenho uma irmã dois meses mais velha.' – disse Draco sorrindo sarcástico.

'-Quero ver Gina batendo no chato do Borges!' – disse Gui rindo, querendo quebrar o clima. – 'Imagina o Borges... hahahaha... o Borges apanhando da Gina... hahahahahah!!!'

'-Hermione e Gina fazem aula de defesa pessoal.' – disse Draco rindo do que tinha acontecido.

Todos começaram a rir loucamente, nem Narcisa conseguiu se segurar quando Gui começou a fazer um teatrinho do Borges apanhando.

'-Lúcio, me consiga as fitas de segurança, por favor!' – disse Narcisa rindo.

'-É isso, as fitas!' – disse Guilherme, puxando o celular do pai.

'-Borges, já examinou as fitas de segurança? Não, as do prédio todo não! Só as que estão perto do salão esperto! Vai encontrá-la, tenho certeza. Estou indo praí.'

Gui se despediu devolvendo o celular do pai e dizendo.

'-Definitivamente, vocês precisam me dar um desses! Vou passar trote no chato do Borges todo dia!'

Molly se despediu indo embora com o filho, deixando os três Malfoys juntos.

**oOo**

Fleur, depois de sorrir até as bochechas doerem e conversar sem parar, estava cansada, com os pés doendo e queria muito, muito mesmo um pouco de paz e sossego.

E além disso, queria muito saber da amiga. Será que alguém sabia dela?

Ligou então para Borges.

'-Fleur, estamos com um imprevisto. Não posso falar agora, desculpe.' – disse Borges desligando.

'-Insolente! Como ousa desligar dessa forma.' – Fleur disse em voz baixa.

Ligou então para o celular de Guilherme.

'-Fleur, estou dirigindo. Ligue para a Gina.' – disse desligando o celular.

Fleur então ligou para Gina.

'-Gina, está acontecendo algo muito grave por aqui. Será que dá pra alguém me explicar o que está acontecendo? E já localizaram a Hermione?'

'-Não dá tempo, Fleur. Temos a entrega dos prêmios em instantes. Me encontre atrás do palco em dois minutos para eu lhe orientar. Agora vá se arrumar.'

Muito contrariada, Fleur desligou o celular, os olhos faiscando de raiva.

Ligou então para Draco.

'-Fleur, alguma notícia de Hermione?'

'-Como assim, ainda não a localizaram?'

'-Não que eu saiba. Gui está indo praí para ajudar. Me ligue se souber de algo. E a Gina?'

'-Tá pior ou igual ao Borges. Acabou de mandar eu ir me arrumar para uma entrega de prêmios.'

Draco riu mas logo em seguida ficou sério novamente.

'-Ai, eu vou ser premiado! Chame a Gina para receber meu prêmio, ou o Guilherme.'

'-Ok. Tenho que ir agora ou a Gina me mata. Me informe do que souber, por favor.'

'-Ok. Boa sorte.'

'-Obrigada.'

**oOo**

Draco desligou o celular e respirou fundo, olhando o pai fazendo carinho na barriga da mãe.

'-Filho, está tudo bem?' – disse Narcisa preocupada.

Draco respirou fundo, decidindo ser sincero com os pais.

'-Estou ótimo. Aceitei o Guilherme numa boa, mas não posso fingir que me agrada ver minha família crescer dessa maneira.'

Lúcio olhou feio para o filho.

'-Mas não me importa. Vou me casar com Ginevra em breve e ter minha própria família. Essa já está grande demais, não tem mais espaço pra mim.' – disse saindo do quarto.

'-Onde pensa que você vai falando desse jeito, moleque?' – Lúcio disse segurando o braço de Draco, o impedindo de sair.

'-Não finja. Ficou todo feliz quando soube de Hermione, a menina mais inteligente que o seu filho. A menina que me fez passar vergonha várias vezes perdendo para uma mulher. E não pensou duas vezes antes de deixar Guilherme no comando da minha empresa. Minha, porque fui eu quem a fez crescer dessa maneira. E agora vai ter mais um neném. Estou visivelmente sobrando, já me dei conta disso. Não se preocupem, pretendo sair em breve. Talvez até antes já que sou emancipado.'

Lúcio foi até o filho sem aviso algum e o abraçou.

Draco relutou, mas acabou abraçando o pai de volta.

Narcisa sorriu ao ver Lúcio com o filho. Ele era sem sombra de dúvidas um ótimo pai.

'-Está se sentindo melhor?' – Lúcio disse para o filho, que havia chorado silenciosamente em seus braços.

'-Estou.' – Draco sorriu para o pai.

'-Me desculpe. Eu te entendo. Deve ser difícil pra você.'

'-Eu também te entendo, pai. É claro que ficou feliz sobre Hermione. Ela é uma boa menina. E Guilherme sem dúvida alguma é melhor administrador do que eu. Espero chegar onde ele está algum dia. Mas não posso negar que tenho ciúmes.'

'-Não precisa ter ciúmes. Você é o meu filho mais especial. É o único que eu vi crescer e o que menos se parece comigo. Posso te contar um segredo?' – disse Lúcio.

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça.

'-Você já foi muitas vezes o meu referencial, o meu modelo. Por muitas vezes eu já pensei como você agiria ou me baseei em ações suas para tomar decisões. Eu me orgulho demais de ser seu pai.'

Draco sorriu para o pai.

'-Draco... vou precisar da sua ajuda.' – disse Narcisa – 'Não tenho mais idade pra cuidar de um bebê. Você aceita ser o segundo pai desse bebê?'

'-Como?' – disse Draco.

'-Quando você nasceu, eu e Lúcio fizemos um documento que dava a sua guarda para James, para que ele cuidasse de você caso acontecesse algo conosco. Quero fazer o mesmo com você e com esse bebê.'

Draco sorriu para a mãe.

'-Claro que eu aceito!'

Draco beijou cada um das mãos da mãe.

'-Mas porque James? James Potter?' – Draco perguntou confuso.

Quase no mesmo instante a porta se abriu.

'-Falavam de mim?' – disse James entrando no quarto – 'Que maravilha, Narcisa, mais um bebê. Parabéns! Soube agora que estavam no hospital.'

Lúcio sorriu para James, mas Draco percebeu que o sorriso de seu pai não era muito sincero.

Olhou para a mãe que sorria bondosa para James.

'-Um de seus enfermeiros me indagou se eu tinha plano de saúde pra pagar a internação.' – Lúcio disse zangado.

'-Desculpe se o ofendeu. Não são todos os enfermeiros que o conhecem e é procedimento perguntar. Afinal, não somos um hospital publico!' – disse James ainda sorrindo.

James tocou na barriga de Narcisa, fazendo carinho.

'-Impossível não lembrar do pequeno Draco!' – disse James sorrindo com a mente distante – 'Se quiserem, posso indicar um obstetra muito bom. Ele está no hospital, posso pedir que venha imediatamente.' – disse tirando a mão e continuando a fitar Narcisa, agora um pouco tímida.

'-Faça isso, por favor. Minha esposa merece o melhor.' – disse Lúcio sério.

James sorriu, um sorriso de quem achava algo muito divertido.

'-Certamente. Afinal estamos falando de Narcisa Black. Sem dúvidas ela merece o melhor. Com licença.' – disse saindo, não sem antes beijar a mão de Narcisa.

'-Narcisa Malfoy!' – Lúcio corrigiu pouco antes de James sair.

'-Sim, Narcisa Malfoy!' – ele disse rindo já do lado de fora do quarto.

Lúcio olhou gelado para a esposa.

'-Não esqueça que estou grávida.' – ela disse sorrindo.

'-Isso não lhe dá o direito de fletar com ele.' – ele constatou.

'-Eu sei que nunca machucou Molly, ela me contou.' – ela disse séria.

'-Isso não quer dizer que eu tenha tido algo com Molly depois de ter me casado com você.'

'-Isso não quer dizer que eu tenha tido algo com James depois de ter me casado com você.'

Draco se sentou numa cadeira fazendo barulho e mesmo sem querer, acabou atraindo a atenção dos pais para si.

'-Agora entendo porque tinham escolhido James... você amava a Molly... a mamãe o Potter.' – disse com um sorriso de quem acha algo muito engraçado.

Os pais sorriram concordando, pegando na mão um do outro e olhando para Draco

'-Obrigada, filho.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Obrigado, Draco.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Você é a minha luz.' – disse Narcisa.

'-E o meu orgulho.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Você é a minha vida.' – disse Narcisa.

'-E o meu garoto.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Me ensinou a amar seu pai.' – disse Narcisa.

'-E me ensinou a amar sua mãe.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Você me salvou, meu filho amado.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Você me salvou, meu garotão.' – disse Lúcio.

Draco sorriu para os pais, se levantando e indo até eles.

'-Amo vocês.' – ele disse antes de abraçá-los.

Nesse instante o celular de Lúcio tocou. Era Borges.

'-Sr. Malfoy, localizamos Hermione. Acabei de lhe enviar um vídeo que o senhor deve assistir. Por favor assista e retorne á empresa o quanto antes.'

'-Vou assistir, mas a decisão de retornar à empresa é minha e não sua.'

'-Me desculpe Sr. Malfoy. Não vou cometer esse erro novamente.'

'-Cuide de minhas noras. Guilherme está a caminho.' – disse desligando o telefone e checando os downloads que estavam para fazer.

Fez o download do vídeo que Borges enviou e juntos e de boca aberta, os três Malfoys assistiram a briga de Hermione e a mãe.

Lúcio olhou suplicante para Narcisa.

'-Vá. Vou ficar bem.' – Narcisa disse.

Foi o suficiente para Lúcio sair literalmente correndo do hospital.

Draco pegou seu celular,ligando para Borges.

'-Borges, libere meu acesso para a câmera da sala onde está Hermione. Eu sei que pode fazer isso. Então faça. Borges é uma ordem! Borges, se não fizer, mando a Gina bater em você.'

Draco desligou o telefone rindo. A mãe sorria.

'-Borges riu, mas eu tenho certeza que ele vai liberar.' – disse Draco.

Em seu celular, a imagem da câmera da sala onde Gina estava apareceu em tempo real.

**oOo**

Algum tempo depois, orientada por Gina, Fleur subiu ao palco para entregar as placas de reconhecimento aos funcionários de destaque de cada setor. Os funcionários já sabiam da premiação então foi algo bem simples.'

Na hora de premiar o dono da idéia mais inovadora do ano no departamento de marketing, Fleur anunciou Draco Malfoy.

'-Como sabemos, Draco Malfoy não se encontra na empresa no momento, então vou chamar para receber o prêmio sua noiva Ginevra Weasley.'

Gina foi muito aplaudida e recebeu o prêmio por Draco.

Gina agradeceu e contou de forma bem abreviada a história de Draco, o menino que revolucionou o mercado de chocolates com 10 anos de idade.

'-... e eu tenho muito orgulho de receber esse prêmio por meu noivo hoje. Obrigada a todos.' – terminou dizendo.

Gina foi mais aplaudida ainda. Pôde ver alguns acionistas conversando entre si. Talvez por não saberem aquela história.

Se orgulhou ainda mais de Draco. Ele era realmente muito especial. Era muito bom que todos soubessem, ele não era apenas o filho do dono da empresa. Um riquinho mimado como muitos deveriam pensar. Era o gênio do marketing daquele império do chocolate.

**oOo**

Borges ligou para Gina, sua voz estava nervosa.

'-Ginevra, achei Hermione. Já avisei Lúcio Malfoy e ele está a caminho. Guilherme saiu um pouco antes e deve chegar a qualquer momento.'

'-Onde você está?'

'-Estou do lado de fora do salão.'

'-Estou indo praí.'

'-Melhor aguardar aí dentro. Já estou resolvendo. Cancele a apresentação de Hermione.'

'-Me aguarde você aí fora. Já estou saindo e não vou cancelar coisa nenhuma até falar com Hermione.'

Gina saiu preocupada do salão.

Borges mostrou uma imagem no seu celular. Era Hermione, sentada numa sala sozinha, chorando.

'-Vou ver o que está acontecendo. Onde fica essa sala?'

'-Não. Não sabe porque ela está chorando. É grave. Como eu disse, Lúcio está a caminho. Acredito que seja melhor cancelar a apresentação de Hermione. Informe á Fleur.'

'-Já disse que não vou cancelar nada antes de falar com Hermione.' – disse Gina séria.

'-É melhor deixar para os Malfoys resolverem isso.'

'-Sou a Malfoy no comando caso não se lembre. Me conte, o que está acontecendo.'

'-Desculpe, acho que não devo. ' – disse Borges.

'-Quer apanhar denovo?' – disse Gina desafiadora, mas com sarcasmo em sua voz.

'-Não vai ser tão fácil dessa vez.' – disse Borges.

Nesse momento, Guilherme chega correndo.

'-Borges, eu estava a dois quarteirões quando me ligou. O que está acontecendo?' – disse Gui chegando preocupado.

'-Esse engomadinho puxa-saco do seu pai não me conta as coisas. Tem algo acontecendo com Hermione.'

Borges no mesmo momento pegou o seu celular e voltou a fita, mostrando a conversa de Hermione com a mãe para Gui e Gina.

'-Ai meu Deus.' – Gina disse, um tanto espantada.

Gui que já sabia da história, ficou mudo, pensativo.

'-Lúcio está a caminho. Já enviei este vídeo á ele e ele deve estar acompanhando a imagem da câmera em tempo real pela internet.' – disse Borges, mudando a câmera do celular para a imagem em tempo real.

'-Não vamos fazer nada até que meu pai chegue. É ele quem deve falar com ela.' – disse Gui.

Nesse instante, Hermione se levantou e os três olharam com espanto ela ir até um copo, quebrá-lo e em seguida levantar as mangas da blusa.

'-Me leve até essa sala já!' – disse Gui.

Borges saiu correndo pela empresa com Gui e Gina correndo atrás.

'-Gina, volte pra festa. Borges, não deixe ninguém entrar até que eu peça' e deixe uma equipe de médicos e uma ambulância á postos. Nem mesmo meu pai, ouviu?' – Gui disse indo em direção ao escritório que via na câmera.

Gina parou de correr e observou Gui e Borges correrem pela empresa.

Estava muito preocupada, mas já tava quase na hora da sua apresentação. Precisava voltar. Foram as palavras de Gui: Manter a festa.

**oOo**

Draco estava conversando com a mãe e assistindo Hermione sentada na sala, esperando o pai chegar para conversar com a menina.

Foi quando viu Hermione se levantar e ir até uma bandeja com dois copos e um jarro de vidro.

Draco e Narcisa pararam de conversar, olhando a cena.

Mione quebrou o copo e arregaçou as mangas.

'-Mãe...' – disse Draco suplicante.

'-Seu pai deve estar vendo isso e ele está dirigindo.' – disse Narcisa – 'Vai. Ache seu pai.'

'-E você?'

'-Vai. Eu vou ficar bem. James está aqui.'

Draco então saiu correndo do quarto de Narcisa. Passou correndo por James e o obstetra.

'-Draco!' – James chamou, mas tudo que teve foi um grito de volta, enquanto Draco continuava correndo pelo hospital.

'-CUIDE DA MINHA MÃE!'

"_Sempre."_ – pensou James indicando o quarto ao obstetra e indo atrás de Draco.

Viu quando Draco pediu um taxi á recepção e chamou o seu próprio carro.

'-O que houve?' – James perguntou preocupado com o menino.

'-Não dá tempo de explicar, eu preciso cuidar do meu pai. Minha mãe está em boas mãos.' – disse Draco.

O carro chegou e Draco só faltou se jogar dentro pela janela para ganhar tempo.

'-Obrigado.' – disse Draco enquanto o motorista arrancava à toda da frente do hospital.

Do carro ligou para Molly Hegyi.

'-Molly, Draco Malfoy. Preciso de um favor: venha ao hospital. Estamos com problemas na ChocoShow e no momento estamos todos a caminho daí. Será que poderia ficar com a minha mãe? Obrigado. É realmente importante.'

Draco desligou vendo o motorista dirigir á toda pela Marginal Tietê.

**oOo**

Lúcio estava dirigindo seu carro preocupado quando para num farol e vê o exato momento em que Hermione quebra o copo e arregaça as mangas.

Fura o farol quase no mesmo momento, por pouco não provocando um acidente. Enfiando o pé no acelerador.

Não podia perder sua filha. Não agora que tinha descoberto que era mesmo sua filha. Não ia perder essa menina. Não ia!

Viu Guilherme entrando na sala e conversando com ela.

Ouvia pouco, via menos ainda porque estava mais preocupado com o trânsito louco que ele costurava na Marginal Tietê e apesar de tudo, era como se estivesse fazendo aquilo automaticamente.

Foi obrigado a parar num farol contra a sua vontade, pois não tinha como passar. Olhou o seu celular e viu que Guilherme, quebrando um copo próximo como Hermione e arregaçando as mangas como a garota.

Lúcio quis morrer. Passou a quinta marcha para exigir quase tudo do carro. Buzinou loucamente enquanto dirigia como um maluco no volante.

Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Em hipótese alguma. Não podia.

Em sua mente vinham imagens de Hermione vencendo Draco nos concursos e como ela sorria e ia cumprimentá-los. Draco zangado consigo mesmo. Ou Guilherme lavando carros... o primeiro dia do filho no colégio em São José do Rio Preto, depois de emancipado. Seus filhos.

Não... não ia deixar nada de ruim acontecer a eles. Já tinham sofrido demais nessa vida. Não ia permitir. Não ia. Era inadmissível!

**oOo**

Gina estava preocupada com Guilherme e Hermione, mas tinha que manter a festa.

'-Alguma notícia de Hermione?' – Fleur perguntou preocupada.

Gina queria contar tudo, mas não sabia qual ia ser a reação de Fleur. Era a melhor amiga dela.

Não podia correr riscos naquela hora. Depois contaria tudo.

'-Guilherme a achou. Está com ela agora.'

Fleur sorriu pegando o celular:

'-Ótimo. Assim já falo com Guilherme e tenho notícias de Mione.'

'-NÃO.' – disse Gina colocando a mão sob o celular.

Fleur olhou pra ela de canto de olho.

'-O que é que você sabe e que não quer me contar?'

'-Eles estão tendo uma conversa de irmãos. Não sei se já sabe...'

'-Sei.' – Fleur cortou – 'Não quer que eu os interrompa. Tudo bem.' – disse guardando o celular um pouco triste.

Gina sorriu mais de alívio do que de outra coisa.

'-Tenho que me apresentar daqui a pouco, pode chamar meus irmãos? Tenho que checar os instrumentos, Borges está bastante ocupado e eu tenho certeza que ele não vai fazer isso.'

Fleur sorriu indo e foi até os ruivos, enquanto Gina ia para trás do palco.

**oOo**

Quando as cortinas subiram, haviam 6 ruivos no palco: Rony na bateria atrás, Fred em uma guitarra do lado esquerdo, George em um baixo também do lado esquerdo, Percy no teclado do lado direito e Carlinhos com uma outra guitarra, do lado direito. Gina estava apenas com o microfone, bem no meio.

Fleur subiu no palco batendo palmas.

'-Nunca imaginei que um dia fosse apresentar o _"The Red"._' – disse Fleur ao microfone.

Gina sorriu para a amiga.

'-Eu disse que tocava com os meus irmãos... e bem, eles toparam mostrar pra vocês como era isso.'

'-Mal posso esperar! Então senhoras e senhores, é com grande honra que em nome da ChocoShow e da Família Malfoy eu lhes apresento Ginevra Weasley tocando com o _"The Red"_.'

Carlinhos deu as primeiras notas e Gina começou a música, de costas para todos e olhando para os meninos.

**The Best Damn Thing**

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

_(Hey hey hey) – _responderam os meninos.  
_Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_(Hey hey ho) – _responderam os meninos novamente._  
_

Gina então virou-se de frente e começou a cantar.

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad  
_

Nesse momento, Luna e Collin foram para a frente do palco como se estivessem num show e começaram a gritar: "yuhuuuuuuu!!!!!!" e a se deixar levar pela música.

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see  
_

Cho foi logo em seguida e acompanhou os três.

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen  
_

_Alright, alright  
Yeah_

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends  


Nesse instante, todos os meninos: Neville, Zabini e Harry foram ao palco, seguidos por Gabrielle, Katie Bell e todas as outras concorrentes.

Gina estava quase gargalhando de cima do palco. Não dava pra acreditar naquilo, mas não podia parar o show.

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see_

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me a G (Give me always what I want)  
Give me an I (I'm not so Innocent like wish)  
N (You're so Nuts about me)  
Another N (I just want you to be Near)  
Give me a Y (let me hear you scream and Yell)

Nesse momento, os jovens perto do palco já deliravam e muitos dos presentes dançavam com os pés por baixo da mesa.

'-Meu Deus.' – Willian disse em voz baixa constatando que ele nunca tinha reparado em seus netos. Mesmo que ele soubesse que sua família tinha aptidão pelas artes, jamais tinha imaginado que o talento de seus netos fosse tão grande.

_One, two, three, four_

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

Let me hear you say hey hey hey 

_(Hey hey hey)_ – o salão inteiro respondeu_  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_(Hey hey ho) – _o salão inteiro respondeu novamente__

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Gina foi aplaudida de pé por todos que estavam no salão. Desde os garçons até os executivos e acionistas da empresa.

Sem poder evitar, ela pensou em Draco. Era uma música que falava muito dela, não dele.

Por mais que soubesse que ele ia ver tudo aquilo mais tarde, queria ver a reação dele naquele momento, não podia evitar essa vontade.

Draco...

Agradeceu pensando nele enquanto as cortinas se fechavam.

**48**

**Bastardos**

'-Hermione, posso entrar?' – Guilherme diz entrando na sala e vê Hermione sentada numa cadeira, um caco de vidro na mão, próximo ao pulso da outra mão. O rosto lavado em lágrimas.

'-Não se aproxime.'

Guilherme parou.

'-Tudo bem, vou ficar bem aqui. Só quero conversar com você. Eu sei bem o que está sentindo.'

'-O que você pode saber? Você sempre teve tudo!'

Guilherme sorriu.

'-Eu tive um pouco mais de sorte porque meu pai sabia que eu existia. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu sempre tive tudo. Eu sou tão bastardo quanto você.'

Hermione olhou pra ele, sem expressão alguma.

'-Essas salas tem câmeras, Hermione. Câmeras e microfones. O papai investe pesado em segurança... E eu vi você e sua mãe conversando.'

Hermione segurou o caco de vidro mais forte, fazendo sua mão sangrar.

'-Hermione, eu posso te livrar desse casamento se confiar em mim. Posso te livrar dessa pressão e de tudo que te magoa ou te machuca. Mas tem que confiar em mim.'

'-As coisas não são assim tão simples.'

Guilherme sorriu.

'-Você é uma Malfoy, Hermione. Esse nome tem poder. Você logo vai descobrir que as coisas são mais fáceis com esse nome. Eu nasci um bastardo como você, mas lutei pelo meu lugar. E nós te queremos do nosso lado, Hermione. O lugar que você pertence.'

'-Porque eu confiaria em você?'

'-Porque eu sou seu irmão mais velho. Eu cresci sozinho, sem amor algum, que nem você. Nem minha mãe conseguiu me proteger do meu padastro, que foi o homem que me registrou. E eu acreditava que não havia alguém que tinha sofrido mais do que eu... até conhecer a sua história. Eu vou te proteger, Hermione. Eu juro.'

Hermione apertou o caco de vidro novamente, fazendo sua mão sangrar.

Gui continuou.

'-Eu pensei várias vezes em fazer isso... Mas então, eu pensava que eu queria mostrar pro meu pai que eu não era só um bastardo e isso me dava forças pra seguir. Você não quer fazer isso, Hermione, porque você é mais forte do que sua mãe que te chantageia emocionalmente ou do que o seu pai que te obrigando a fazer o que é melhor pra ele. Você precisa mostrar isso á eles! Vamos, você não precisa disso! Sabe que não precisa.'

Gui disse se aproximando e Hermione levou o caco de vidro até o pulso, fazendo com que Gui parasse.

Gui então foi até um copo que estava perto dele e o quebrou.

'-O que você tá fazendo?' – disse Hermione preocupada.

'-Eu sou tão bastardo quanto você. Inclusive filho do mesmo pai. Se você não quer viver, porque eu deveria?' – Gui disse arregaçando as mangas.

'-Sei onde quer chegar. Não vai funcionar.' – disse Hermione.

'-Eu sei o que parece.' – disse Gui rindo – 'Mas a intenção realmente não é essa. Imagine só o quanto Lúcio deve estar sofrendo nesse momento, vendo os dois filhos sentados, prontos para cortarem os pulsos, num escritório de sua própria empresa. Seria uma vingança e tanto contra o homem que arruinou com as nossas vidas, porque nos fez e nos abandonou. Os dois filhos mais velhos dele... Ele nem pode imaginar tudo que nós passamos, só por não ter tido o amor dele.' – Gui terminou com a voz embargada.

'-Ele está vendo isso?' – Hermione perguntou

'-Claro! Ele tem um assistente pessoal chamado Borges, um chato puxa saco dos gigantes. E você precisava ver... a Gina deu um murro nele na boca do estômago. Foi muito bom! Acho que deve ser algo que vocês aprenderam nas aulas de defesa pessoal. Nossa, você tinha que ter visto isso!'

Hermione deu um sorriso tímido.

'-Bom, esse assistente já deve ter ligado pra ele nesse momento e ele deve estar assistindo arrancando os cabelos! É até bom. Ele tem cabelo demais! Parece até um punk velho com aquele cabelão loiro na cintura! Sorte que ele tá sempre de social, já pensou ele de bermudão florido? Hahahaha! Deve ser a visão do inferno! E sabe o que é melhor? O Draco parece demais com ele, quando tá de terno. Dá até pra imaginar ele de punk velho... ou melhor, de bicha velha com um rabo de cavalo com aquele cabelão todo... Hahahahahaha... Já pensou o Draco velho de rabo de cavalo com calça de lycra em cima de uma moto? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...' – Guilherme quase se mijou de rir.

Hermione sorriu um pouco mais ao imaginar a cena.

'-Quer mesmo fazer isso só pra se vingar dele ou está tentando me fazer desistir?'

'-Mione, eu cresci com um pai que me odiava e vi ele dando carinho pra todos os meus irmãos. Não muito, ele não era uma pessoa que dava carinho, mas eu via como o tratamento era diferente. Sabe, quando eu era pequeno eu queria muito um álbum de figurinhas da Copa, todos os meus amigos tinham... ele comprou figurinhas para os meus irmãos mas não pra mim. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva que resolvi que ia ter todas as figurinhas que eu quisesse um dia. Foi quando eu comecei a trabalhar. Foi num lava rápido... eu tinha uns 13 anos...'

Gui olhou pra ela, a incentivando a contar.

'-Eu sempre tive tudo que pedi, mas eu tinha que ser uma menina boazinha. Eu fazia cada graça e cada gosto que meus pais pediam. Minha mãe sempre me falou que meu pai não tinha obrigação nenhuma de cuidar de mim e que eu tinha que ser grata por tudo. Ele nunca me disse que tinha orgulho de mim... A primeira vez que ele me deu parabéns foi quando eu tirei 10 numa prova de matemática na primeira série... a partir daí eu comecei a estudar que nem uma louca só para ouvir o parabéns dele... Era uma coisa fria, da boca pra fora. Mas significava tanto.'

Mione olhou pra ele.

'-Você pode imaginar um pai que vê seu filho de 13 anos lavando carro pra arrumar uns trocados e tem uma fortuna? Logicamente esse pai ajudaria o filho. Mas não... Lúcio Malfoy mandava carros e mais carros para o filho lavar e mandava uns trocados pra ele. Tinha dias que eu chegava em casa que eu mal me agüentava de cansaço. E o pior... eu chegava em casa e queria dar o dinheiro pra minha mãe, mas ela não queria... Eu queria ajudar. Meus irmãos eram pequenos e tinha dias que eu via eles comerem arroz com sardinha! Você faz idéia do que é ter um pai rico e passar necessidade? É confuso!'

'-Conforme eu fui crescendo as cobranças também foram crescendo. Minha mãe queria que eu fosse a dama perfeita e meu pai a menina mais inteligente do mundo. Eu passo noites estudando e de manhã tenho que usar maquiagem pra esconder as olheiras. E faço aulas de tanta coisa que nem sei mais do que. Tenho que ser muito, muito nerd, mas também tenho que ser educada não posso ter um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Com 10 anos minha babá tinha uma agenda pra organizar meu dia. Uma agenda!'

'-Um dia quando eu já tinha uns 15 anos, eu descobri que meu cabelo não era ruivo. Minha mãe tingia. Ela sempre fez isso misturando a tinta a xampus e eu nunca tinha percebido... Ela me contou que o Arthur não era meu pai e que ele odiava meu cabelo porque eu me parecia muito com o meu pai. Então eu vi naquilo uma oportunidade pra me libertar e resolvi me emancipar. Eu já tinha algum dinheiro, tinha aplicado o dinheiro do lava rápido a bolsa e tinha tido algum retorno, mas não era muito.'

'-Eu sempre soube que o Onório não era meu pai. Minha mãe sempre me disse que deveríamos fazer tudo que ele quisesse porque ele cuidava da gente e me dava tudo. Um dia ele mandou eu vestir meu biquine e...' – Hermione começou a chorar mas Gui não a interrompeu, apenas olhou para que ela continuasse – '... e tirou fotos minhas. Eu fiquei confusa mas obedeci cegamente. Não que eu seja inocente, mas eu fui treinada a minha vida inteira para obedecer sem questionar. E há poucos dias atrás eu vi ele mostrando a um amigo dele. Os dois estavam olhando as fotos de um modo tão... pervertido... e... nesse mesmo dia... ele...' – Hermione continuou chorando – 'Ele me chamou e disse que eu ia me casar com ele no fim do ano.'

Gui esperou um pouco e quando viu que ela não ia continuar, continuou.

'-Quando eu disse que ia me emancipar, meu pai falou que se eu me emancipasse, eu não era mais filho dele. Eu nunca fui... nem de consideração, então não liguei. Mas aí ele disse que se eu saísse, não era pra voltar mais... nunca mais. Minha mãe me disse que tinha que ficar pelos meus irmãos, que a escolha era minha. E eu saí, com o pouco dinheiro que tinha. Sem saber pra onde ir. Peguei meu documento de emancipação e fui no terminal rodoviário, escolhi um destino a dedo, na hora, decidindo que eu ia fazer minha vida a partir dali. Sozinho...'

'-Eu quero sair de casa. Mas eu estou presa, sou menor de idade. Eles podem me obrigar a voltar. E se eu disser que não vou me casar, eles podem me fazer mal. Se eu conto pra um juiz ou alguém, eles vão parar na cadeia e eu não quero isso... apesar deles não serem pais exemplares, são a única família que eu tenho. E depois eu iria para um abrigo e ia perder minha escola, minhas aulas... e o contato que eu tenho com o Draco, que são os concursos.'

'-Quando eu me emancipei ele me deixou ir para outra cidade sozinho. Justo quando eu mais precisava de uma abraço, de um carinho... e eu era tão novo. Por que o Lúcio não veio até mim naquele momento? Eu precisei tanto dele aquele dia.'

'-Ele nunca quis saber se eu existia ou não. Nunca quis comprovar a história da minha mãe... O Lúcio parece até querer que eu nunca tenha existido.'

'-Apesar disso, eu comprei algumas franquias da loja dele mais tarde. Eu acho que no fundo, mesmo com toda a omissão dele me fazendo tanto mal, eu quis me aproximar. Eu sempre busquei uma família...'

'-Eu sempre me inscrevi nesses concursos com a intenção de encontrar o Draco. Meu pai queria muito que eu ganhasse todos. Mas na verdade, eu queria mesmo era perder porque quando eu perdia, apesar do Onório me castigar, eu via o Draco sorrindo e depois o Lúcio sempre o abraçava feliz e dizia que estava muito orgulhoso dele... Eu ouvia de lado imaginando que aquilo era pra mim. Os abraços, os elogios... Era uma pena que eu não podia perder sempre senão o Onório não ia querer mais que eu me inscrevesse.'

**oOo**

Lúcio nesse momento, dirigia seu jaguar preto na Marginal Tietê a quase 100km por hora, costurando o trânsito loucamente. No trajeto do hospital até a empresa, furou quatro faróis vermelhos e bateu o carro num poste com tudo há dois quarteirões da empresa.

O airbag provavelmente salvou a sua vida, junto com o cinto de segurança, que por milagre ele tinha colocado. A pancada do airbag e a marca de o cinto de segurança deixou nele nem foram sentidas.

Tudo que tinha na cabeça nesse momento era a imagem de seus filhos, Guilherme e Hermione. A imagem bizarra de ambos sentados no chão, num dos escritórios do seu prédio. Cacos de vidro na mão, mangas arregaçadas... prontos para cortar os pulsos a qualquer momento.

Tateou o chão do banco ao seu lado e pegou o celular, que por milagre ainda funcionava e continuava passando a imagem e o áudio de seus filhos, Guilherme e Hermione.

Saiu do carro com a testa sangrando da batida.

Ignorou completamente as pessoas que tentaram ajudar, inclusive empurrando algumas que preocupadas insistiam pra que ele esperasse o resgate. Cambaleando um pouco, correu os dois quarteirões que faltavam para chegar na sede da ChocoShow.

**oOo**

'-Você deve ter ficado feliz hoje, quando ele disse para o auditório inteiro ouvir que tinha orgulho de você.'

Hermione sorriu, as lágrimas voltando a descer enquanto sorria.

'-Muito! Não pode imaginar o quanto! Por isso hoje, quando minha mãe me disse que eu ia me casar com aquele velho e pronto, eu decidi acabar com tudo isso. Eu finalmente ouvi que o meu pai tem orgulho de mim... Eu posso morrer feliz agora.' – ela disse chorando, levando o caco para cima do pulso, passando de leve sobre a pele.

'-Como será que é morrer? Espero que não doa muito... E espero que eu tenha sucesso porque eu detesto hospital! O corte não precisa ser muito fundo... bom, eu acho, vi naquele filme, "Constantine". Isso me faz lembrar que o Rony uma vez desmaiou quando viu seu sangue na agulha... Imagina quando ele chegar e encontrar uma poça de sangue em volta de cada um de nós. Bom, meus irmãos não iam achar nada legal.'

Hermione começou a chorar.

'-Porque você tá chorando?'

'-O Rony...'

'-Ah, mas se vamos levar isso adiante, temos que esquecer tanto as pessoas que nos fazem mal quanto as que nos fazem bem. Mesmo que aqueles que nos amam chorem amargamente por meses... Temos que ter ciência de que estamos nos libertando da dor, mas transferindo para outros uma dor bem maior...'

'-Não quero causar dor nenhuma ao Rony... nem ao Draco...'

'-Mas vai causar. Seu pai, o Onório, vai ficar triste porque teve dinheiro jogado fora. Sua mãe talvez fique triste por alguns meses, mas no final vai ficar feliz porque vai ser finalmente só ela e o velho. Já o Rony e o Draco... coitados dos dois, vão chorar pela vida inteira. O Rony principalmente, porque eu ouvi falar que ele tá estudando muito pro vestibular e tá fazendo uns bicos com o velho Willian. Ele quer muito ser alguém digno de você. É um bom garoto. E o Draco... o Draco curtiu pra caramba a idéia de ser seu irmão.E é claro, Lúcio, nosso pai. Ele está se remoendo de culpa por nunca ter procurado você. Ele vai sofrer demais. Mas bom, não nos preocupamos com ele, não é?'

'-Eu já sabia do Rony, que ele está tentando... mas não vai dar tempo. Eu estou condenada.'

'-Está mesmo? No final, tudo é uma questão de escolha. Você pode escolher sentar e aceitar, ou escolher buscar uma solução, ou até mesmo se revoltar. Você pode escolher lutar pelo Rony ou aceitar esse casamento. No final, a escolha é sua.'

'-Lúcio também disse que no final, é tudo uma questão de escolha.'

'-Vai descobrir por si mesma que não existem palavras mais sábias. Quando realmente ouvi-las, elas vão mudar a sua vida.'

Hermione sorriu.

'-Jura que o Draco gostou de ser meu irmão? Ás vezes eu sonhava que abraçava ele... Eu gosto muito dele, mas nunca pude demonstrar nada.'

'-Ele deu risada incrédulo, mas depois disse que gostou.'

'-Como vocês souberam?'

'-Lúcio viu a sua mãe. Depois ele correu e pegou as fichas de inscrição. Quando ele viu que você era dois meses mais velha que o Draco, ele somou dois mais dois. E eu não me chamo Willian Guilherme se ele já não acionou um advogado pra conseguir você.'

'-Porquê?'

'-Porque você contou a ele que está sendo obrigada a se casar. E sua história da gaiola mexeu realmente com ele. Se não fosse isso, aposto que ele ia cuidar de você de longe, que nem ele fez comigo. Se tem coisa que Lúcio gosta de dar aos seus filhos é liberdade de escolha. Mesmo sem que eu soubesse, ele me ensinou isso desde pequeno quando me deu as ferramentas para escolher o que eu queria ser.'

**oOo**

Lúcio passou pela entrada do prédio e gelou quando viu que ali tinha uma ambulância de portas abertas.

Entrou correndo pela firma, chamando atenção por suas roupas sujas do sangue de Narcisa, suas roupas rasgadas e machucadas da batida do carro e a testa sangrando. Os cabelos sempre arrumados completamente desalinhados. O rosto suado mostrava preocupação evidente. Um verdadeiro trapo...

Alguns seguranças o viram e nem hesitaram em deixar aquele homem passar que mesmo parecendo um lixo, mostrava todo o porte do dono daquele império. Mas mesmo entre si, não puderam deixar de comentar que apenas naquele momento, Lúcio Malfoy parecia humano.

Há alguns metros da sala onde estavam Gui e Hermione, Borges estava com um celular acompanhando o que estava acontecendo ao lado de Willian, com uma equipe de para médicos ao seu lado, pronta para agir.

Lúcio chegou correndo e com uma simples ordem de Borges, dois seguranças o seguraram.

'-Acalme-se Sr. Malfoy. Tenho tudo sobre controle.' – disse Borges, fazendo com que os seguranças o deixassem.

'-Porque não estão fazendo nada?' – disse á Borges ainda com visível preocupação.

'-Ordens de Guilherme. Ele disse que me chamaria se a situação ficasse muito ruim mas que não era para entrar em hipótese alguma.'

'-Foi atropelado?'- Willian traduziu em uma pergunta o que todos estavam se perguntando.

'-Bati o carro.'

Com um estralar de dedos de Borges, um dos paramédicos que esperava para atender Hermione, trouxe uma cadeira e começaram a cuidar de Lúcio, ali mesmo.

Borges em outro celular, ligou numa loja conhecida e ordenou que fosse trazido urgente um terno com camisa e gravata e sapatos novos para Lúcio. Olhando para o celular que mostrava a imagem de Guilherme sentado no chão, aproveitou e pediu um pra ele também.

Depois ligou para Gina, pedindo notícias do andamento do concurso.

Desligou o telefone e virou-se para Lúcio, que estava sendo atendido numa cadeira sem desgrudar os olhos do celular.

'-Senhor Malfoy, tem um terno completo e um par de sapatos novos vindo pra cá em 15 minutos. O concurso está em ordem. Fleur já se apresentou faz uma hora e Gina acabou de se apresentar nesse instante. Gina disse que se não conseguirem que Hermione se apresente, darão uma desculpa qualquer e que os pais da menina nem notaram a falta dela.'

'-Obrigado Borges. Ligue pro Draco. Pergunte como está Narcisa.'

'-Estou aqui, pai.' – disse Draco chegando vermelho, suado e sem fôlego – 'Pode imaginar o meu desespero quando vi seu jaguar num poste???' – disse em tom de zanga, mas não parecia nem um pouco zangado. Sua preocupação o traia.

Borges olhando o estado lamentável e suado de Draco, pegou o telefone e ligou para a loja de ternos novamente.

'-Você deixou sua mãe sozinha?' – disse Lúcio em tom de verdadeira zanga.

'-Deixei com o Potter. E não começa que não é hora pra isso! Ela também tá preocupada! Mandei enviarem um taxi pra levar a Molly pro hospital, ela concordou em ficar com a mamãe quando eu contei pra ela o estado que você deixou o hospital. E o Gui e a Mione?'

Borges já prevendo a próxima ordem de seu chefe, ligou para Gina pedindo o celular de Molly. Lúcio não pôde evitar sorrir ao ver o quanto Borges era eficiente. Sem dúvida alguma, Borges era seu braço direito e seus dois olhos dentro daquela empresa.

**oOo**

'-Porque ele se preocuparia?'

'-Porque tanto eu quanto você somos filhos dele. Bastardos, mas somos filhos. Já viu como ele trata o Draco, não é mesmo?'

'-Se ele realmente se preocupasse e realmente estivesse vendo tudo, já estaria aqui.' – disse Mione.

'-Ah, mas não me surpreenderia nada se nesse momento, ele estivesse dirigindo pra cá tão rápido que tivesse batido o carro por aí.'

'-Dirigindo?'

'-Ah, eu não contei? Narcisa passou mal. Quase teve um aborto mas já está tudo bem. Vamos ter mais um irmão. Não é legal? Pena que não vamos conhecer. Porque já tomamos a decisão de desistir de tudo, não é?'

'-Sim...'

'-Nossa, pobre Rony. Perder o irmão mais velho e a mulher que ama ao mesmo tempo. Acho que ele nunca mais vai se recuperar. E o papai... vai ser uma pena nunca mais vê-lo sorrir e dizer "filho, eu tenho orgulho de você"... E o Draco. Vai perder dois irmãos... Pobre Draco. A Gina vai perder o irmão e uma amiga querida, que ela adora. As meninas... pobrezinhas das suas amigas. E a minha querida Fleur, vai perder a melhor amiga e o cunhado. Acho que são os que mais vão sofrer. Vai ser muito triste ser a causa de tanta dor pra eles. Pode imaginá-los chorando no nosso enterro, as pessoas que mais amamos e não podermos consolá-las?'

Hermione começou a chorar e jogou o caco de vidro longe.

'-Não quero causar dor pra ninguém.'

Gui deixou o caco de lado.

'-O que você quer?'

'-Quero ficar com o Rony. Quero lutar por ele. Não vou me casar com aquele velho! Quero ver o Draco sorrir. Quero ver o sorriso de Lúcio pra mim de novo, só pra mim, dizendo que tem orgulho de mim...'

'-E eu quero que você seja feliz, minha irmãzinha. Me deixa ser sua família também. Me deixa cuidar de você. Eu vou te proteger de tudo. Prometo.'

'-Não quero alguém que me proteja. Quero um irmão que me dê apoio. Um pai que tenha orgulho de mim, um irmão caçula que fique bravinho quando eu mostro que sou mais esperta do que ele... uma família que me ame de verdade.'

Gui foi até Hermione e a abraçou.

'-Bem vinda, minha irmãzinha. De agora em diante eu vou cuidar de você. Eu te dou a minha palavra.'

Hermione sorriu ainda chorando.

'-Obrigada.'

Gui se separou dela e disse.

'-Borges, mande quem quer que esteja com você entrar, por favor. Sei que no mínimo tem um Malfoy desesperado aí fora.'

Hermione olhou pra ele e sorriu.

'-Mentiroso tratante!'

'-Sou um Malfoy, afinal de contas.' – Gui disse rindo.

No instante seguinte, Lúcio entrou se jogando contra os dois.

'-Nunca mais façam isso! Nenhum de vocês dois!' – ele os abraçou e começou a chorar, sem que pudesse evitar.

Draco olhou da porta, sério. Caminhando até os dois lentamente sem expressão alguma.

Se aproximou ainda sério assim que Lúcio soltou o abraço. Puxando os pulsos de Hermione, pra ter certeza de que ela não tinha feito nada.

Em silêncio, fez sinal para a equipe de paramédicos que começaram a cuidar da mão de Hermione.

Depois foi até Guilherme que lhe estendeu a mão ferida.

Draco nem olhou, dando-lhe um tapão na cara.

'-Quem é o punk velho ou a bicha velha seu bastardo duma figa!?'

'-Doeu seu mauricinho!' – Gui disse massageando o lugar do tapa.

'-Idiota! Eu realmente achei que você fosse cortar os pulsos junto com a Hermione!' – ele disse o abraçando.

Lúcio o afastou á força para que os paramédicos cuidassem da mão do Guilherme.

Draco então olhou pra Hermione.

'-Lição número 1: Nunca desista antes de tentar. Sua auto confiança é zero, seu amor próprio, sua auto-estima... você nem sabe o que é isso! Nem parece a menina que ria de mim quando me fazia apanhar nos concursos! Vou começar a trabalhar isso em você a partir de hoje.'

Guilherme sorriu dizendo.

'-Errado irmãozinho, essa é a lição número 2. A lição número 1 é mentir. Nada disso aconteceu. Você vai voltar para o Onório e a Michele e vai ser a melhor filha que eles poderiam querer. Boazinha e submissa. Enquanto isso, nós estaremos consultando os advogados e junto com o contrato, meu pai vai sugerir a emancipação das candidatas para facilitar os trâmites de viagens internacionais. Nós não vamos te abandonar, mas não podemos agir por antecipação.'

Hermione olhou para Gui como que com medo.

'-Você acabou de prometer que ia me deixar cuidar de você.' – disse Gui – 'Confie em mim.'

'-Eu não vou te abandonar, Hermione. Nunca mais. Nem um segundo a mais. Eu vou estar sempre perto e vou fazer de tudo pra ter você pra sempre. Você não vai casar com aquele velho. Eu não vou deixar. Não vou. Eu vou fazer tudo que eu puder. Não importa quem tiver no meu caminho. Você é minha filha... Minha filha...' – Lúcio disse chorando e a abraçando novamente.

Gui e Draco o puxaram contra a vontade dele para que os paramédicos pudessem terminar de atendê-lo.

'-Se algum deles tentar encostar um dedo em você, Hermione...' – disse Draco com ódio visível em seu olhar

'-Não quero que façam mal a eles...' – disse Hermione.

'-Se for o único jeito, não vou hesitar em fazê-lo. A prioridade é te tirar de lá. Se eu mostrar o vídeo que temos de sua mãe te pressionando a se casar ou a dormir com o seu padastro... ou a conversa que teve com o Gui contando como seus pais te pressionam e que você quase cortou os pulsos por isso... Consigo a sua guarda para Lúcio Malfoy num piscar de olhos.' – disse Willian entrando na sala.

'-Quem é você?'

'-Willian Hegyi. Esse traste que você chama de irmão mais velho é o meu neto. Esse outro traste que você chama de irmão mais novo é o noivo da minha neta. E esse imbecil mor que você chama de pai acabou com a vida da minha filha... E eu sou o maior idiota de todos porque ainda viro advogado deles. Por falar nisso seu traste caloteiro, ainda me deve meus honorários daquela reunião.' – terminou virando-se para Gui.

'-Desculpe, estava ocupado tentando evitar um suicídio, não tive tempo de preencher um cheque.' – disse Gui sarcástico.

'-Por favor... não faça isso. É a minha mãe...' – disse Hermione suplicando para Willian.

'-Esse idiota que vocês chamam de pai teve dois filhos fora do casamento e a defesa do advogado da sua mãe vai acusar esse imbecil de irresponsável. O que eu concordaria, mas infelizmente sou advogado dele. E o contra ataque vai ser provar que a sua mãe tentou dar o golpe da barriga nele e depois que seu pai sugeriu a adoção, achou uma vítima melhor e desistiu dele, inventando que tinha perdido você. Lúcio vai conseguir o laudo falso do hospital, cartas da sua mãe, fotos, tudo que ele puder. E vamos provar também que Onório "vulgo" pai além de te tratar mal, te ofereceu com fotos de biquíni para um amigo tarado dele que vai literalmente pagar por você. Porque você, Hermione, vai conseguir essas fotos.' – disse Willian.

'-Eles vão ser presos?' – perguntou Hermione temerosa.

'-Talvez Onório por tentar literalmente te "vender". Sua mãe é uma péssima mãe. Te manipulando e te fazendo pensar em dormir com o padastro... o que é suficiente para perder a sua guarda, mas infelizmente, não para ir para a cadeia. Mas talvez os bens de Onório sejam congelados. Sua mãe poderia ficar na miséria. O que afinal de contas, ela merece.'

'-Não posso negar que graças a ela eu tive tudo.' – disse Hermione.

'-Mione,' – disse Gui segurando em ambas as mãos de Hermione – 'muita coisa foi colocada nessa sua cabeça ao longo dos anos e eu sei que vai ser difícil tirar. Mas comece pensando por esse lado. Você sempre teria tudo. Desde o começo. O papai ia te adotar, lembra? Seus pais de verdade, que sempre te amariam sem te pressionar em nada seriam Narcisa e Lúcio Malfoy. Michele te usou para dar um golpe e te manipulou sua vida inteira para continuar com esse golpe.'

Borges, um pouco mais afastado da sala, desligou o telefone e caminhou até eles.

'-Sr. Malfoy, acabei de falar com Molly Hegyi, sua esposa e seu filho passam bem. Gina me disse que não consegue mais segurar o Rony perguntando onde está Hermione e perguntou como está a situação por aqui.'

Lúcio olhou para Mione como se perguntasse a ela.

'-Quero vê-lo.' – ela disse.

Borges pegou o telefone imediatamente e ligou para Gina.

'-Srta. Weasley, diga a Rony nossa localização por favor. Peça-o para vir. Mas não fale mais nada.'

'-Como minhas noras estão se organizando no comando da festa?' – disse Lúcio assim que Borges desligou o telefone.

'-Fleur está fazendo o papel da anfitriã Malfoy e Gina está tratando diretamente comigo na organização e comunicação. Ela está pedindo notícias direto sobre Mione. Talvez seja melhor alguém falar diretamente com ela, Sr. Malfoy.'

'-E se você se negar a ajudá-la?' – disse Lúcio rindo.

Borges respirou fundo segurando o riso.

'-Ela me despede e me bate, Sr. Malfoy.'

Lúcio quase teve um treco de tanto rir.

'-Definitivamente preciso ter outra conversa com minha noiva.' – disse Draco segurando o riso. '-Esse não é o comportamento esperado de uma Sra. Malfoy.'

'-Não faça isso!' – disse Lúcio rindo – 'É isso que torna Gina uma garota especial. Ela é uma Hegyi, é imprevisível!'

'-Não poderia ter dito melhor!' – disse Willian

'-Esse gene explosivo é de Arthur. Combinação perigosa, mas muito interessante. ' – disse Gui sorrindo de lado.

Rony entrou correndo na sala, a respiração irregular.

'-Mas o que aconteceu aqui?' – disse ao ver os paramédicos e depois correu até onde Hermione estava, ignorando todos.

Abraçou-a sem aviso prévio, afastando-se um pouco dela para falar olhando em seus olhos.

'-Ainda bem que você está bem. Estava tão preocupado. Os Malfoys saíram correndo como loucos, você sumiu, a Gina bateu num engomadinho e ninguém sabia de você. Eu fiquei tão preocupado.' – disse a abraçando de novo, quase não respirando entre as frases.

'-Estou bem. Obrigada por se preocupar.' – disse sorrindo pra ele. – 'Soube que Gina e Fleur estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho.'

'-Ah sim. E ainda nem assinaram contrato!' – disse Rony sorrindo. – 'O que houve na sua mão?'

'-Só um cortezinho á toa. Já está tudo bem.'

'-Que bom. Odiaria que algo de ruim acontecesse á você.' – ele disse beijando cada uma de suas mãos – 'Por favor, nunca mais faça isso!'

'-O quê?' – disse Hermione.

'-Desaparecer! Nem seus pais faziam idéia de onde você estava!'

'-Eles estavam preocupados?' – disse Hermione.

'-Claro que sim.' – disse Rony.

'-Rony... por favor, diga a verdade. Eles nem tinham percebido, não é?' – disse Hermione triste.

Rony sorriu triste.

'-Não, perguntaram pra Cho e ela com a cara mais deslavada disse que você estava no banheiro conversando, então eles voltaram a conversar.'

Hermione chorou e Rony a abraçou.

'-Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. Só mais um ano, passa rápido, você vai ver. Eu vou dar um jeito, eu juro. Harry vai nos ajudar, ele me prometeu. Nossos planos continuam os mesmos. Nada mudou.' – disse fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

Lúcio limpou a garganta, fazendo Rony se assustar e ele e Hermione se separarem.

'-Ah, vocês estavam aqui... Lúcio, o que aconteceu? Foi atropelado?' – disse Rony.

'-Bati o carro.'

'-Tomei a liberdade de lhes comprar ternos novos visto o estado em que estão. Senhores.' – disse Borges passando uma sacola á Draco e outra á Guilherme.

'-Sr. Malfoy.' – disse Borges lhe passando uma sacola da loja com sapatos e ternos novos – 'Agora deve ir á um hospital. Já enviei alguém para acionar o seguro e cuidar do Jaguar. Já contatei Molly e ela informou que Narcisa e o bebê passam bem.'

Lúcio pegou a sacola, dizendo.

'-Obrigado, mas as meninas precisam de mim, não vou ao hospital agora.'

'-Pai, eu e o Gui podemos cuidar disso. Vai pro hospital. O Gui fica no comando da empresa conversando com os acionistas e eu posso cuidar da festa com o Borges.' – disse Draco.

'-E depois, pai, a Gina e a Fleur seguraram a barra aqui com tranqüilidade. Podemos confiar nelas, sabe disso.' – disse Gui.

'- E se precisarmos, ainda temos uma Malfoy extra. Agora vai já pro hospital!' – disse Draco.

'-Malfoy extra?' – disse Rony.

'-Eu.' – Hermione sorriu.

'-Vocês tão de brincadeira!' – disse Rony.

'-Não. Também sou filha de Lúcio.' – disse Hermione, olhando séria para Rony.

Rony olhou sério para Lúcio.

'-Falando sério Lúcio... quantos filhos mais você pode ter por aí? Na sua época não tinha camisinha?'

'-Ei, respeita o meu pai!' – disse Gui dando um pedala de leve no irmão caçula.

'-E seu pai alguma vez respeitou alguém?' – disse Rony – 'Olhe só pra você, bastardo! Lúcio não respeita ninguém!'

Willian não pôde deixar de rir da constatação do seu neto.

Até mesmo Borges estava segurando o riso. Nunca tinha visto seu patrão tão humano.

'-Isso muda alguma coisa?' – Hermione perguntou.

'-Pra mim? Não, não muda nada. Você é a Mione. Sempre vai ser. Não importa que sobrenome tenha.' – disse sorrindo.

Hermione sorriu de volta pra ele e Rony pegou suas mãos, beijando uma após a outra. Num gesto claro de carinho, admiração e porque não, amor.

'-Estou ansioso pela sua segunda apresentação. Não sei o que houve aqui, mas espero que não tenha sido nada grave o suficiente para cancelá-la.'

´-Certamente que não, mas não sei o que fazer.'

'-Deixa isso comigo.' – disse Draco – 'Fui eu quem escolhi as apresentações de Fleur e Ginevra, posso escolher uma pra você. Apenas me dê alguns minutos. E você pai, precisa ir já para um hospital! Nem eu nem o Gui estamos preparados pra comandar essa empresa. A Mione precisa de um pai de verdade pra pedir a guarda dela e a mamãe tá grávida. Por favor, vai se cuidar. Nós precisamos de você!'

Lúcio abraçou Draco e depois deu-lhe um beijo na testa, coisa que ele raramente fazia.

'-Draco, você é maravilhoso. Consegue pensar racionalmente nos momentos mais críticos e consegue convencer qualquer um de suas idéias. Você levantou essa empresa sozinho com 10 anos de idade. Por isso é o meu gênio do marketing e eu te amo demais, meu filho. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você.'

Foi até Gui e abraçou, depositando um beijo na testa. Coisa que nunca tinha feito com Guilherme.

'-Guilherme, você me surpreende cada vez mais. Hoje você me surpreendeu mais uma vez resolvendo todo esse problema com a sua irmã sozinho, apesar de quase ter me matado de desespero. Você é um líder nato e eu te amo demais, meu filho. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você.'

Foi então até Hermione e a abraçou, depositando-lhe um beijo na testa também.

'-Hermione, minha menina. Eu lhe disse que tudo era uma questão de escolha e você escolheu não aceitar se casar. Depois escolheu seguir em frente e lutar. E por fim, escolheu nos aceitar como sua família. Eu estou muito feliz de ver você aprender tão depressa. Hoje, você me fez muito feliz com suas escolhas. Eu te amo muito, minha filha. E eu tenho muito orgulho de você.'

Hermione chorou como nunca e sentiu como se suas lágrimas estivessem levando embora todos os seus medos e as suas dúvidas.

Olhou para Lúcio sorrindo.

'-Eu também te amo, pai.' – disse Hermione.

'-Eu também te amo, pai.' – disse Draco.

'-Eu também te amo, pai.' – disse Guilherme.

Os três abraçaram Lúcio que acalmou os filhos, principalmente Hermione.

Depois, virou-se para Borges.

'-Borges, estou deixando Guilherme como o responsável. Draco vai acompanhá-lo apenas para observar, mantenha os dois juntos, mesmo contra a vontade deles. Já está na hora de Draco entender como funciona uma presidência. Gina pode continuar no comando da festa, ela está fazendo isso muito bem. E Borges, por favor, peça á Fleur que cuide de Hermione.'

'-Não. Eu não concordo com isso. Borges, eu vou seguir com meu pai até o hospital. Volto assim que tudo estiver resolvido por lá.'

'-Concordo com o Draco. Minha mãe está com Narcisa. Eu vou ficar cuidando de tudo e o Draco vai te acompanhar. Isso não é discutível. Portanto aceite e não teremos problemas.' – disse Guilherme sério para o pai.

'-Hermione?'- disse Draco.

'-Concordo com vocês.' – disse Hermione – 'Somos três contra um.'

Lúcio abaixou a cabeça sorrindo.

Borges sorriu também.

Seu patrão era quase um mito naquele lugar. Sempre sério, justo, certo... Vê-lo conversando com os filhos, sorrindo e chorando, era quase surreal. Era humano demais para a imagem de Lúcio Malfoy. Até mesmo para Draco, seu filho. Que desde pequeno andava por aquela empresa sem sorrir para ninguém. Um reizinho.

Sorriu mais ainda ao lembrar da canção de Ginevra e de como ela bateu nele. Realmente, aquela menina era única. Dava para entender porque Draco a tinha escolhido.

'-Acabei de me lembrar dos contratos. Vou deixá-los assinados.' – disse Lúcio de repente.

'-Pai, você tem que ir ao hospital.' – disse Gui.

'-Por favor, vá para o hospital.' – disse Hermione.

'-Vai ser rápido. Um de vocês pode me acompanhar se quiser.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Eu vou com você. Mas vai do escritório para a ambulância, ouviu?' – disse Draco sério para o pai.

Draco acompanhou o pai em silêncio até o escritório. Lúcio assinou os papéis que estavam em sua mesa e depois se trocou. Draco deixou seu terno novo no sofá do escritório do pai.

'-Vá mudar esse terno e lave o rosto. Está suado e nada apresentável.' – disse Lúcio, saindo do banheiro impecável.

'-Estou mais preocupado com você.' – disse Draco.

'-Então é bom se trocar rápido porque me recuso a sair daqui com um trapo feito você.' – disse Lúcio, fazendo com que um Draco muito contrariado fosse mudar de roupa.

Seguiram em silêncio até a ambulância. Quando estavam quase chegando lá, Draco disse.

'-Pai, hoje você me deixou muito orgulhoso de ser seu filho.'

Lúcio sorriu para Draco, entrando na ambulância.

'-Sou eu quem tem muito orgulho de ser seu pai.'

'-Me promete uma coisa?'

'-O que você quiser.'

'-Nunca mais taque seus carros nos postes. Eu quase tive um infarto.' – Draco disse sorrindo.

Lúcio sorriu de volta para o filho, enquanto esse entrava na ambulância.

'-Prometo.'

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Conversando com a autora**

Toca a musiquinha _"The Best Damn Thing"_ mas dessa vez Nathoca nem liga.

**Nathoca:** Olá! Eu sou a _**Nathoca Malfoy **_e está começando agora mais um _**Conversando com a autora**_! Obrigada mais uma vez pela presença de todas!

As leitoras aplaudem felizes e aliviadas por não haverem mãos malucas na platéia dessa vez.

**Nathoca:** E aí? O que vocês acharam do meu novo visu?

Nathoca faz poses mostrando o cabelo ruivo e cacheado.

**Leitoras gritam alucinadas:** Adorei! Iuhu! Gracinha! Poderosa!

**Uma mão se levanta:** Nathoca, cadê o livro sobre chocolate?

**Nathoca: **Ah sim, eu achei. Não sei como, foi parar no meu guarda-roupa. A organização como vocês podem perceber, não é o meu forte! O livro se chama "_Chocolate – Energia e Saúde"_ e é da Dra. Rosana Farah Toimil, formada em nutricionismo, especializada em nutrição clínica, com mestrado em epidemiologia e doutorada em ciências endocrinológicas. Quando não tá escrevendo, ela dá aula em duas faculdades e é diretora de uma consultoria nutricional. É... a mulher é fera!

Alguns murmúrios na platéia.

**Nathoca:** Pessoas queridas, antes de responder á mais perguntas, eu queria pedir desculpas. Foi só ontem que eu descobri que a JKRowling revelou o nome de solteira da Molly: É Prewett. Mas o nome Hegyi já tá tão consolidado, que eu vou continuar com ele!

**Outra mão:** Onde você descobriu isso que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar?

**Nathoca:** Winkipedia! Descobri o mundo maravilhoso da Winkipedia através do Eric Diggory, meu maridão. Uma vez perguntei como ele lembrava de tanta coisa dos personagens pra escrever as fics dele já que ele leu os livros faz muito tempo. E ele me respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo: Winkipedia. Então outro dia sem nada pra fazer no serviço eu entrei nesse site e fui pesquisar... pois é, achei até a árvore genealógica da família Weasley e da família Potter que a JK fez. Muito legal! A árvore liga o Harry até os irmãos do conto de Beedle, o Bárbaro e ao seu parentesco distante com Voldemort e Salazar Sonserina. É demais! Procurem!

**Outra mão: **Porque só músicas da Avril?

**Nathoca: **Porque musicalmente, eu penso na Gina como a Avril Lavigne. Uma moça com cara de menina e que quer passar que é cheia de atitude, fazendo rock. E porque a letra das músicas dela é cheia de uma paixão que só os adolescentes são capazes de compreender! Resumindo: porque eu gosto dela!

**Outra mão: **Percebi que essa fic anda meio antiquada. Essa coisa de ser prometido, dote, sei lá...

**Nathoca:** Eu vejo a fic como num mundo atual. O que acontece é que os pais deles passam o que viveram como tradição e eles aceitam numa boa, porque na verdade, pelo menos teoricamente, ninguém é forçado. Mas vocês vão perceber que os "acordos" sempre tem o aval de pelo menos um dos lados e que no final, o outro não é forçado. Vou adiantar pra vocês que na continuação, "Chocolate é Mágico 2", um dos acordos (ou mais) vão ser desfeitos. Os casais são esses (por enquanto). Pretendo inclusive, mexer no Draco e Gina.

**Outra mão:** Os Malfoys me deixaram com muita raiva nesses últimos capítulos. O modo como eles tratam suas mulheres... lamentável.

**Nathoca:** É, eu sei. Eu queria fazer eles do "mal" e acho até que peguei pesado. Mas não se preocupem porque nem a Mione nem a Gina vão engolir isso e as duas vão unir forças para acabar com isso. Está pra começar uma amizade eterna entre as duas (que vai durar por toda a trilogia). Aguardem...

**Mais uma mão:** Porque a Mione tá sofrendo tanto? Quem devia sofrer é o Lúcio que tá espalhando a semente dele aos quatro ventos! (desculpe a cópia deslavada do comentário... é que eu adorei a colocação)

**Nathoca: **Hahahahahaha!!! Concordo. Mas temos que levar em conta que o Lúcio do presente mudou muito. Ele foi um cachorro, cafajeste, safado... Até o Draco nascer. O Draco foi um marco na vida dele e ele já tá sofrendo... por tudo que fez no passado. O sofrimento da Mione é necessário porque reflete diretamente no Lúcio. Reflete tudo que ele não fez e toda a impotência dele. Em outras palavras, reflete o tanto que ele foi idiota! Mas a vida da Mione vai melhorar... daqui a uns 4 capítulos, mas vai melhorar. E como eu já disse, ela e a Gina vão começar uma amizade que vai mudar muita coisa.

**Outra mão:** Vão matar os bastardos? Eles vão morrer? Ahhhhhhh!!!

**Nathoca:** Calma, já falei que ninguém vai morrer!!! Eu perdi minha irmã faz menos de um ano e por mais que eu esteja tentada a matar um dos filhos de Lúcio pra ver se ele aprende uma lição, eu resolvi não fazer. Só a cena da Gina no hospital já mexeu demais comigo. Não quero matar ninguém.

**Outra mão:** Novidades na sua vida?

**Nathoca:** Sim! Finalmente visitei um médico pra obesidade. Vou manter vocês atualizadas sobre meu tratamento, prometo!

**Eric Diggory: **Quero só ver!

**Nathoca:** Seu São Tomé Incrédulo! Vai cair de costas quando meu manequim passar do 46 pro 40!

**Eric Digorry:** Você vai ficar tipo... a Angelina J.?

**Nathoca com um olhar mortal:** Porquê? Você me trocaria por ela?

**Eric Diggory:** Não, ela tem muito remelentinho!

**Nathoca rindo:** Remelentinhos que tão muito melhor que a gente!

**Eric Diggory:** Remelentinho é sempre remelentinho! No máximo dá pra passar um paninho molhado!

Nathoca se joga no sofá do programa se matando de rir, com a mão na barriga.

Depois de um tempo respira fundo.

**Nathoca:** Aff, assim você me mata de rir! Mas falando sério agora, estou muito empolgada! E você vai ter que renovar meu guarda roupa inteiro!

**Eric Diggory: **Vai valer a pena?

Nathoca olha com uma cara de menina levada. Eric morrendo de vergonha volta pra cabine de som.

**Nathoca: **E esse foi mais um conversando com a autora. Muito obrigada pelos reviews e pela participação de todas. Adoro vocês, meninas! Cada review me deixa mais empolgada que o outro. Do capítulo anterior, gostei principalmente do review da Ana Coelho. Valeu! Um super beijo e até o próximo capítulo.

Toca a musiquinha _"The Best Damn Thing"._

Nathoca beija a mão e assopra, mandando o beijo pra ele.

Eric Digorry pega no ar e põe na bunda.

**Nathoca:** Seu cabeçudo!

**Eric Diggory:** Ti amu pôsa godinha!

Nathoca sorri pra ele.

Ele, sorrindo de volta, muda a música pra _"Hakuna-Matata"._

_**(**__Comentário de Eric – o de verdade – ao ler o Conversando com a autora: "Que romântico!"... Ainda convenço ele a escrever um comigo!__**)**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Cenas dos Próximos capítulos**

'-Comece agora!' – disse Michelle.

'-O quê?' – Hermione perdeu a cor.

'-A seduzir Onório. Ou era tudo mentira?'

'-Não... é verdade.'

'-Então prove. Comece agora.'

Hemione olhou para si mesma no espelho. As palavras de Gui, dizendo que não a ia abandonar em sua cabeça. Ela estava sozinha, precisava acreditar nele. E acima de tudo nela mesma. Em pouco tempo ia se livrar daquilo tudo. Em pouco tempo.

'-Vamos Hermione!'

Ela fechou os olhos, decidindo ir até a sala.

Onório estava lendo jornal no sofá e Hermione desceu até ele, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu de volta.

Nem ela acreditava que ia fazer aquilo.

Mas fez. Sentou-se no sofá de frente pra ele lendo uma revista qualquer, com as pernas um pouco abertas. Depois jogou-se no sofá de bruços, fingindo estar entretida com a revista, balançando as pernas. Uma hora, sorriu para Onório que largou o jornal indo até ela.

Gelou, mas não podia deixá-lo perceber. Sua mãe certamente estava olhando escondida. Precisava se emancipar.

'-Você teve um dia muito difícil hoje. Vou te fazer uma massagem.'

Onório realmente não abusou de Mione, fazendo a massagem nos lugares certos e era realmente uma massagem muito boa. Mas ela nem sentiu com o tanto que estava tensa. Tudo que ela tinha vontade no momento era de gritar.

'-Pai, sobre minha emancipação... acho que seria realmente mais prático. Assim eu não daria trabalho pra vocês.'

'-Você realmente quer?' – ele disse parando com a massagem.

'-Quero.' – disse se virando pra ele.

'-Então vamos discutir á respeito no meu escritório.'

'-Esse é o preço que eu vou ter que pagar?' – ela olhou séria pra ele.

'-Você é realmente muito inteligente, Hermione.' – ele sorriu pra ela de um modo que jamais tinha sorrido – 'Tanto quanto a sua mãe. Sabia que a primeira vez que tive sua mãe ela tinha sua idade? Você lembra muito ela.' – ele disse sorrindo e aproveitando para passar a mão por onde não tinha passado anteriormente.

Hermione não fez nenhum movimento, tamanho o choque que estava tendo.

Onório sorriu tirando a mão.

'-Não precisa ter tanto medo. Vamos?' – disse a puxando pela mão.

_**(**__Nathoca: Relaxem, juro que não vou fazer uma nc nojenta da Mione com esse velho tarado. Podem ter certeza disso!__**)**_

**oOo**

Hermione estava correndo como nunca.

Foi até a casa de Harry, seu melhor amigo.

Tocou a campainha loucamente e quando ele abriu, entrou sem falar com ele, indo diretamente para a sala.

Sentou-se no sofá e quando Harry foi abraçá-la para acalmá-la, ela o empurrou, sem nem mesmo saber porque.

Rony, que olhava a cena da porta da cozinha, se foi até os dois preocupado. Ele sabia que Harry, junto com Fleur, eram os melhores amigos de Hermione.

Mas depois que Fleur ficou noiva de Guilherme, acabou se distanciando um pouco dela e ela conseqüentemente, se aproximou mais de Harry.

'-Mione, o que houve?'

Mione levantou a cabeça soluçando e apenas disse:

'-Meu pai.'

'-Seu pai, o Onório? Ele te fez alguma coisa? Fala!' – Rony disse pegando nas mãos dela mas ela as puxou de volta.

Hermione nem conseguia falar de tanto que chorava e soluçava.

'-Chamem o meu pai... Lúcio Malfoy.'

Harry foi ao telefone no mesmo instante.

Depois de alguns minutos, disse.

'-Não consigo falar com ele na ChocoShow!'

'-Borges.'- ela disse.

Harry ligou novamente e Rony estressado, pegou seu celular e ligou para Guilherme.

'-Gui, é o Draco. Me dá o telefone pessoal do seu pai agora.'

Rony pegou um papel e uma caneta na mesinha ao lado e sem explicações desligou o telefone na cara de Guilherme, ligando em seguida para o número pessoal de Lúcio Malfoy.

'-Lúcio Malfoy, Ronald Weasley. Estou com Hermione na casa dos Potters e ela pediu para lhe chamar. Não, ela não pode falar. Venha depressa. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo!'

Desligou o celular falando:

'-Ele está á caminho.'

Ameaçou abraçá-la mas ela se encolheu só com a menção do abraço.

"_O que diabos está acontecendo?" _– Rony perguntou a si mesmo.


	24. 49, 50 e 51

**49**

**Oficialmente, Senhora Malfoy.**

No escritório de Lúcio Malfoy, Guilherme senta-se na cadeira do pai, enquanto á sua frente, encontram-se os pais de Hermione com a menina.

'-Bom, aqui está o contrato. É só assinar. Meu pai teve alguns problemas mas fez questão de deixar assinado.'

Guilherme passa os papéis para Onório e Michelle e fala á respeito do contrato, que será de dois anos.

Onório assina sem nem pensar á respeito.

'-Me deixou muito orgulhoso hoje, Hermione.'

'-Obrigada, pai. Tudo que eu quero é te fazer feliz.' – Hermione disse com um sorriso doce.

Guilherme, com o semblante sério, estava rindo por dentro.

Michele não assinou, após ler, olhou bem para Guilherme e depois para Hermione.

'-Pensou no que eu te disse, Hermione?'

'-Sim, mãe. Vou ser uma boa menina. Acho que você tinha toda a razão, como sempre.' – ela disse sorrindo um pouco menos.

Guilherme estava quase dando um Oscar á Hermione quando Michele assinou os papéis.

Guilherme sorriu para eles e para Hermione, como se não soubesse que aquela era a sua irmã.

'-Muito bem vinda á ChocoShow Hermione. Estamos muito felizes de estar assinando com vocês. Senhor e Senhora Granger, gostaria que pensassem na possibilidade de emancipar Hermione. Para que ela possa fazer viagens internacionais e assinar papéis por si mesma. Não há o que temer. Seria muito mais prático e conveniente.'

'-Sinceramente, não sei o que pensar.' – disse Onório Granger.

'-Não precisa se preocupar com Hermione. Ela estará sempre em companhia das outras duas meninas. Meu irmão mais novo é emancipado e do ponto de vista legal, é muito mais prático do que viver preenchendo autorizações. Pensem que haverá um papel de autorização para cada ensaio fotográfico, cada viagem, mesmo que curta. Será muito aborrecimento tanto para nós quanto para vocês. Pensem á respeito, ok?'

Onório sorriu e ele e Michelle cumprimentaram Guilherme, saindo do escritório. Hermione, que ia mais atrás, cumprimentou Gui, que deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

'-Nos vemos em uma semana, Hermione!' – disse Guilherme sorrindo.

**oOo**

Draco estava sentado no sofá da sala de Willian Hegyi ao lado de Lúcio.

Sabia que não havia o que temer e estava tranqüilo. Mas mesmo assim, não podia evitar de estar nervoso. Afinal, agora seria oficial.

'-Chá?' – ofereceu Willian mais por tradição do que por oferecer.

Draco pegou uma xícara. Já havia sido informado da tradição por seu pai e apenas por isso a pegou. Levou á boca mas não bebeu sequer um gole. Seu estômago estava revirando.

Lúcio aceitou por tradição tomando um gole e depositando na mesa ao lado. Estar ali, naquela casa ao lado de Willian e Molly era doloroso demais, mas ele fazia de tudo por seus filhos, especialmente por Draco. Não podia evitar, seu afeto por aquele menino era muito maior do que por Guilherme ou Hermione, mesmo que ambos fossem tanto seus filhos como este. E Draco pediu um noivado tradicional, o que foi aceito de imediato por Willian.

Deixou a xícara na mesa de centro, sendo acompanhado por Willian, Molly e Draco

'-Senhor Hegyi, Senhora Hegyi, estou aqui hoje para pedir oficialmente a mão de Ginevra Molly Hegyi Weasley para o meu filho Draco Malfoy.' – disse Lúcio, formalmente.

Willian respirou fundo e Molly sorriu.

'-Jovem Draco, é do seu desejo esse noivado?' – perguntou Willian.

'-Sim senhor.'

'-Tendo em vista a idade um pouco jovem de ambos, tenho receio de que isso seja apenas uma paixão adolescente e passe rápido. Tem ciência do quão sério é o acordo que estamos realizando hoje entre as nossas famílias?'

'-Tenho, Sr. Willian. Tenho certeza absoluta de que Ginevra é a mulher que quero ao meu lado. Nunca fui um adolescente, tenho a impressão que passei da infância para a idade adulta em diversos aspectos e esse é um deles. Não me julgo como um adolescente apaixonado que não sabe o que faz. Sei bem o que quero, sempre soube. E quando conheci Ginevra, soube que seria ela quase desde o primeiro momento.'

'-Sabe bem que nossas famílias já tiveram problemas no passado. O que me garante que vocês não desrespeitarão nossa casa mais uma vez?'

Lúcio respirou fundo, mas Draco não se acanhou, respondendo rápido.

'- Ginevra é especial demais para mim. Ela é única. Tenho ciência dos problemas que minha família causou á sua casa, eu os reconheço e peço desculpas por eles. Mas não posso desejar que jamais tenham ocorrido. Afinal, nem eu nem minha Ginevra estaríamos aqui sem eles. Então prefiro pensar que tudo aconteceu como deveria acontecer. Eu lhe dou a minha palavra hoje que jamais desrespeitarei a sua neta.'

'-Como pretende mantê-la?'

'-Tenho meu emprego na firma de minha família, sou gerente no departamento de marketing e estou aprendendo como trabalhar na presidência, para o dia que meu pai não puder ou não quiser mais assumir. Fora isso tenho ações da empresa que me garantem parte dos lucros anualmente.'

'-E isso também.' – Lúcio disse tirando um extrato bancário do bolso e passando a Draco.

'-O que é isso?' – Draco perguntou ao pai pegando o papel que tinha o nome do seu pai vinculado á uma poupança e uma quantia de dinheiro absurda, cheia de zeros... eram quase 8milhões.

'-Esse dinheiro veio do seu avô, pai de sua mãe. Quando me casei com Narcisa, ele me deu uma boa quantia para aplicar na fábrica que estava com problemas. Eu apliquei e tive algum retorno. Quando comecei a obter algum lucro, comecei a juntar e há 7 anos, quando você começou a trabalhar com o marketing da empresa, nossos lucros aumentaram gigantescamente e com isso, eu consegui juntar o valor emprestado pelo seu avô e corrigir os juros. Esse dinheiro é seu por direito. Não é nem de Guilherme, nem de Hermione, é seu.'

'-Teoricamente, metade é do segundo filho de Narcisa Black.'

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Esse dinheiro é seu. Já separei a metade desse bebê. A quantia anterior era o dobro disso.'

'-Porque nunca me contou?'

'-Porque eu jurei que só te daria esse dinheiro quando você fosse casar, para que pudesse pagar o dote da mulher que quisesse.'

Draco sorriu para o pai.

'-Obrigado.'

Lúcio sorriu de volta.

Draco então, sério, passou o papel para Willian, que não o olhou, colocando sobre a mesa.

'-Já sabem que minha neta não está á venda. Isso não me interessa.'

'-Não nos entenda mal, por favor Sr. Hegyi. O que quis lhe mostrar quando lhe dei o papel é que eu tenho condições de dar a vida que Ginevra quiser pelo resto da vida dela e provavelmente, até para os meus netos. Não deixarei de trabalhar por causa desse dinheiro. Vivo bem o suficiente com o meu salário de gerente do meu departamento e aos 18 anos, terei acesso aos lucros que minhas ações da ChocoShow me rendem.'

'-Porque Ginevra? Se a quantia que dispõem é realmente tão absurda, pode ter a mulher que quiser num piscar de olhos.'

'-Sr. Hegyi, como eu já lhe disse, Ginevra é única. Eu não vou perdê-la. Eu a quero e sei que ela me aceita. E eu sei que ela partilha do mesmo sentimento que o meu. Me desculpe, pai, Sra. Hegyi, pelo que vou dizer agora. Mas eu sei muito bem o que é um casamento sem amor. Eu vejo como meu pai trata a minha mãe. Minha mãe é a dama perfeita, mas eu sei que jamais vai chegar a ser o que Molly significou para ele um dia e que ele foi idiota o suficiente para perder. Se me permite dizer, eu estava preparado para um casamento igual ao de meus pais até conhecer Ginevra. E hoje eu sei o que é esse sentimento e eu não quero perdê-lo. Eu não quero uma vida como a de meu pai. De olhar de longe todos os dias a mulher que ama e sofrer por um erro do passado que não pode consertar. De viver ao lado de uma mulher que para você não é nada além de alguém para exibir e para se divertir. Não é a vida que eu quero pra mim. Eu sei que eu posso ter mais que isso e eu sei que só vou encontrar minha felicidade ao lado de Ginevra. Por isso eu lhe dou a minha palavra, Sr. Hegyi, que eu serei um bom marido para Ginevra.'

Lúcio esfregava os olhos com as duas mãos e passava a mão na cabeça, roxo de vergonha. Não fazia idéia se devia ficar, se devia sair, se devia rir ou chorar, ou se não devia fazer nada.

Molly limpou as lágrimas silenciosas que estavam caindo com as palmas das mãos.

Willian se virou para a filha:

'-Quer aguardar com Gina?'

'-Não papai. Obrigada, vou ficar aqui mesmo.'

Willian sorriu para filha e depois para Draco.

'-Você é um homem de coragem, pelo que posso ver. Tem facilidade para fazer dinheiro, luta pelo que quer não importando quem estiver na frente e pode assegurar um futuro digno para minha neta e meus bisnetos. E o mais importante, você tem afeto pela minha neta. Você jura que vai cuidar bem dela?'

'-Juro.'

'-Eu aprovo o noivado de vocês.' – disse Willian sorrindo.

'-Eu também. Você vai ser bom pra ela, eu tenho certeza.' – Molly disse sorrindo.

Draco sorriu de volta e depois abraçou o pai.

'-Pai, desculpa pelo que eu disse.'

Lúcio sorriu abraçando o filho.

'-Você revelou um segredo meu, mocinho! Mas eu te amo e estou muito orgulhoso pelo homem que você se mostrou hoje. Não se preocupe, está tudo bem!'

Draco sorriu para o pai e depois virou-se para Willian e Molly.

'-Eu juro que á partir de hoje eu vou cuidar de Ginevra como se ela já fosse minha esposa. Assumo toda e qualquer responsabilidade por suas ações. Vou conversar com ela quando eu achar que ela fez algo de errado e parabenizá-la quando ela fizer algo correto. Assumo também toda responsabilidade financeira sobre ela se os senhores me permitirem. Faço questão de tê-la como acompanhante sempre e de apresentá-la como futura Senhora Malfoy. Como noivo e principalmente como marido, prometo que serei fiel, serei amigo, companheiro e até mesmo um pai quando necessário. Darei-lhe um lar com todo o conforto que ela merece. Vou fazer-lhe cada vontade, cada gosto. E nada será demais se eu puder fazê-la sorrir. Tem a minha palavra.'

Willian sorriu e apertou a mão de Draco.

'-Estou confiando á você a vida e a felicidade da minha neta. A partir de hoje ela é sua.'

'-Ela estará em ótimas mãos.' – disse Draco sorrindo.

'-Vou buscar a Gina.' – disse Molly saindo da sala, ainda chorando.

**oOo**

Gina estava em um quarto na casa de seu avô, o quarto que havia pertencido á sua mãe.

Na sala estavam Draco e Lúcio

Malfoy, junto com Willian e Molly queria muito ouvir, mas seu avô a proibiu terminantemente de ouvir qualquer coisa que fosse discutida naquela sala, muito menos de aparecer.

"_Se for para fazer esse noivado da maneira antiga, como Draco e Lúcio querem, que seja feito direito."_ – foram as palavras de Willian.

Nem adiantou implorar para a mãe, ela sorriu concordando com o avô.

Já tinha se olhado no espelho e analisado cada dobra do vestido, já tinha retocado toda a maquiagem. Estava impaciente, afinal, Draco estava ali para pedir a autorização para o seu noivado e conseqüentemente, seu casamento.

Olhou-se no espelho pela milésima vez, admirando o vestido que Narcisa havia comprado sobre medida para aquele dia.

Ela nem sabia e ia usar um vestido que ela tinha comprado numa loja. Mas Narcisa, agora de repouso por causa do bebê, pediu que ela fosse até a sua casa e retirou do closet esse vestido pendurado e coberto por um plástico transparente.

'_-Gina, me desculpe, usei as suas medidas e mandei fazer para você. É para o dia do seu noivado. O Draco vai adorar!' – Narcisa disse com um sorriso bondoso._

Era um vestido champanhe muito bonito, que ia até os pés e a parte de cima era de alças. Havia bordados na barra e alguns subindo até a altura do joelho. Na parte de cima do vestido, havia um único bordado pequeno, um símbolo da família, um M estiloso, que Narcisa tinha mandado bordar. Era um pouco armado, com um saiote por baixo para fazer um pouco de volume.

Usava um brinco de ouro com uma pequena pérola pendurada e uma gargantilha de ouro com um pingente de pérola. Bem simples e belo. O cabelo estava preso em um coque clássico, com alguns fios soltos. Uma pulseira de ouro bem fininha e um anel simples de ouro com uma pérola.

Nos pés, calçava uma sandália perolada que Narcisa havia comprado.

Gina sorriu pensando que se bobeasse, Narcisa lhe compraria o vestido do casamento assim que soubesse que já estava oficialmente noiva de Draco.

"_Vocês são muito novos, tem certeza que é isso que você realmente quer? O que vamos fazer aqui hoje é um noivado antigo, não podemos fazer e desfazer como um namoro qualquer. É um compromisso sério."_ – foi o que o avô disse numa conversa um pouco antes.

Mas Gina estava focada.

Ela o queria mais do que qualquer coisa.

Se tinha uma certeza nessa vida é de que ela seria uma Senhora Malfoy. Custe o que custar.

Ouviu batidas na porta, era sua mãe, chorando, mas ela não aparentava estar nem um pouco triste.

'-Venha, Draco está te esperando. Você já é noiva dele. Agora oficialmente.'

Gina sorriu a abraçou a mãe.

'-Está chorando.'

'-Estou feliz. Ele vai ser bom pra você.'

'-Eu sei.' – Gina disse saindo de mãos dadas com a mãe do quarto.

Fez o caminho até a sala um pouco nervosa.

Sua mãe parou no alto da escada e mandou Gina descer sozinha.

Assim que ela desceu, Draco olhou para a escada. Ela segurava no corrimão com leveza e descia a escada como se flutuasse a cada passo.

Draco reconheceu no vestido o estilo de sua mãe e de sua cunhada, Fleur Delacour. Mas soube que foi sua mãe no momento que viu o M bordado no vestido.

Ela ficava muito bem de Senhora Malfoy.

E agora era dele, oficialmente.

A esperou no pé da escada com uma mão, para que Ginevra segurasse e fossem juntos para a sala. Assim ela o fez.

Entrou na sala acompanhada de Draco. E sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

Molly chegou logo depois, ainda limpando as lágrimas.

'-Ginevra.' – disse Willian – 'Hoje o Sr. Lúcio Malfoy requisitou sua mão em noivado para o jovem Draco Malfoy, seu filho. O jovem Malfoy comprovou ser um homem digno de você e eu aprovo totalmente essa união. Assim sendo, á partir de agora você é oficialmente noiva dele. Como noiva e esposa, você lhe deve fidelidade, honra e respeito. O jovem Malfoy assumiu toda e qualquer responsabilidade sobre você.'

Gina sorriu para o avô e depois olhou para Draco.

'-Eu lhe serei fiel, irei honrá-lo e respeitá-lo por todos os dias da minha vida.'

'-E eu cuidarei de você e lhe proverei de tudo que uma senhora Malfoy pode desejar.'

'-Eu te amo.' – Gina disse baixinho.

'-Eu também.' – Ele respondeu também baixinho, enquanto a abraçava e depositava um beijo em sua testa.

Molly chorava abertamente enquanto Willian a abraçava.

Lúcio sorria. Finalmente, depois de gerações, um Malfoy seria feliz ao lado de uma Hegyi.

_**(**__Nathoca: Será? Muahahahahah!__**)**_

**oOo**

Algum tempo depois do jantar, Willian se retirou para fazer sabe-se lá o quê e Draco estava com Gina nos jardins.

Lúcio se viu a sós com Molly na sala, respirou fundo.

Era a hora de terem aquela conversa...

'-Molly.'

Molly virou-se pra ele, Lúcio continuou.

'-Sobre o que Draco disse...'

'-Pare.' – Molly o interrompeu.

'-Eu preciso dizer, por favor, me escute. Sobre o que o Draco disse, é verdade. É a mais pura verdade. Mas eu não posso abandonar Narcisa. Ela está grávida de mais um filho meu.'

'-Como as coisas mudam, não é? Você pouco se importou quando era eu quem estava grávida!'

'-Acho que essa mudança de pensamento aconteceu quando o Guilherme nasceu... e eu o via só de longe, louco para abraçá-lo e gritar ao mundo que eu era seu pai. Hoje meus filhos são minha vida.'

'-Eu sei. E é por isso que você quer estar perto desse também. Não se preocupe, eu não vou pedir para deixar Narcisa. Mas não me peça para ser sua amante.'

'-Eu jamais lhe pediria isso. E mesmo que Narcisa não estivesse grávida... Eu destruí a vida dela, destrui todos os seus sonhos e a moldei para estar ao meu lado. Não me orgulho disso, mas eu... não posso abandoná-la. Ela não resistiria.'

'-Acha que eu não sei disso? Narcisa é minha amiga e eu vi o tanto que ela mudou desde que deixamos de nos falar. Ela me contou como você a tratou por muitos anos e eu sei que a machucou recentemente. Se tem mesmo tanta consideração por ela e se realmente não se orgulha do que a transformou, porque a machucou?'

'-Não foi intencional. E eu o fiz por controle, não posso deixá-la achar que está no comando por nenhum segundo sequer. Narcisa é como uma marionete pra mim. Sou eu que mexo as cordas. Como o Draco disse nessa sala há pouco, eu tenho um carinho muito grande por Narcisa, mas não a amo. Isso torna as coisas um pouco mais fáceis.'

'-Será mesmo? Que todos esses anos juntos, de total e completa dedicação dela á você não transformaram nada aí dentro?'

'-Me desculpe por todos esses anos, Molly. E por agora também. E por favor, não diga nada a Narcisa, isso á destruiria. Eu realmente a fiz pensar que eu passei á amá-la depois que o Draco nasceu.'

'-Lúcio, não se preocupe. Eu já o perdoei há anos atrás, quando você ajudou o Guilherme. E quanto á Narcisa... ela realmente ficaria chateada. Não vou dizer nada.'

'-Só fiz minha obrigação, algo que deveria ter feito desde o começo.' – Lúcio disse de cabeça baixa.

'-Eu sei, mas como o Draco mesmo disse, nem ele nem Ginevra estariam aqui se isso não houvesse acontecido. E nenhum de meus outros filhos também. Ou Hermione e esse bebê que está a caminho. Então, vamos pensar que tudo aconteceu como deveria acontecer.'

'-Sim. Talvez, as coisas tivessem que ser realmente assim desde o começo.'

'-Sim.'- disse Molly suspirando.

'-Então talvez ainda dê tempo de você ser feliz.'

'-Quê?' – Molly disse sem entender.

'-Está livre agora, Molly. Porque não tenta se apaixonar de novo? Arthur foi uma má escolha, mas ainda existem homens bons por aí. Pode se surpreender.'

Molly sorriu para Lúcio.

'-Então talvez também não seja tarde pra você. Porque não tenta fazer Narcisa se apaixonar de verdade por você?'

'-Mas Narcisa já é apaixonada por mim.'

Molly sorriu.

'-Não. Narcisa tem medo de você. E esse sentimento acabou se tornando num sentimento estranho. Uma necessidade de estar perto, de fazer-lhe os gostos, tudo para inconscientemente, evitar que você fique bravo com ela. Ela mudou quando Draco Nasceu, não foi? Assim como você. Não acha que você e ela vestiram suas máscaras de casal apaixonado por tanto tempo, que ficou difícil tirar? Eu também acho que Narcisa não sobreviveria longe de você, mas sabe Lúcio, você disse que acabou com os sonhos de Narcisa mas... os sonhos de verdade, nunca acabam. Não os fortes.'

'-Mas eu a trato bem, ela tem tudo o que quer... porque ela não seria apaixonada por mim? Mesmo que isso seja uma máscara, eu nunca a tirei.'

'-Tem certeza? As máscaras caem de vez em quando. Duvido que você nunca a tenha derrubado antes,... Um exemplo recente e que posso usar de exemplo, foi quando a machucou. E eu sei que você deve estar lembrando de alguns comportamentos estranhos de Narcisa, principalmente na presença do Potter.'

Lúcio fez cara de zanga total.

Molly sorriu, ele tinha percebido.

'-Que tal parar de fingir e tentar realmente gostar dela? Narcisa é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eu sei que talvez você só a tenha escolhido pelo fato dela poder ser exibida e lhe dar prazer, como o Draco disse. Mas se tentar descobrir sua esposa, vai encontrar uma mulher inteligente, com um ótimo senso de humor, super humana e gentil. Tenho certeza que vai ser muito fácil você gostar dela. E se mostrar a ela o Lúcio que eu conheci, ela vai se apaixonar por você. Não tenho dúvidas.'

Lúcio sorriu para Molly.

'-Obrigado por essa conversa. Vou fazer o que me sugeriu.'

Molly sorriu de volta.

'- E eu vou tentar encontrar um alguém.'

'-Estaremos sempre juntos em Draco e Ginevra.' – Lúcio disse sorrindo para a mulher a sua frente e dando finalmente adeus á uma parte dolorosa e ao mesmo tempo mágica da sua vida, Molly Hegyi.

'-Sim, estaremos.' – Molly concordou, sorrindo e ao mesmo tempo sangrando por dentro. Finalmente soube que Lúcio sempre a amou, mas era impossível voltarem no tempo e ficarem juntos agora. Afinal, tudo aconteceu como tinha que acontecer. Finalmente tinha fechado para sempre aquela página linda e dolorosa de sua vida, Lúcio Malfoy.

**50**

**STRIKE!!!**

Gina estava em casa, se matando de estudar para uma prova de matemática. Não tinha jeito, não entendia!

Definitivamente... ela não tinha nascido pra matemática! Se não tirasse pelo menos 9, Draco ia ficar muito chateado.

'-Hermione!' – Gina disse alto verbalizando um pensamento.

Correu até o seu telefone.

'-Mione! Miga, preciso de ajuda! Não consigo entender...'

'-Sei. Estou na casa de Luna. O Collin e a Gabrielle já estão aqui. Quer se juntar á eles?'

'-CLARO! Até daqui a pouco!' – Gina disse desligando super feliz, mas ligou de volta em seguida.

'-Vai faltar só a Fleur e a Cho.'

'-Sei... bom, mas estamos estudando matemática! Fleur e Cho estão comigo, um ano á frente. Não vamos transformar isso numa reunião e...'

'-REUNIÃO DE MENINAS!' – ouviu Collin gritando feliz ao fundo.

'-REUNIÃO! BUSQUEM SEUS PIJAMAS!' – ouviu Luna gritando também ao fundo.

'-Você ia dizendo?' – disse Gina rindo.

'-Está bem, mas FOCO, ouviu? Estudar matemática. É pra isso que estamos reunidas. Eu estou aqui pra ensinar vocês.'

'-Daqui a pouco estou aí!' – Gina disse arrumando as coisas.

Desceu correndo em 5 minutos, com sua mochila de escola e outra com uniforme e pijama.

'-Mãe, vou estudar na casa da Luna. De lá nós vamos pra escola amanhã.'- Gina gritou para a mãe que estava na cozinha, estudando.

´-Pérai, pérai, pérai mocinha! Vai estudar mesmo? Você e Luna? Gininha, você sabe que tem dificuldade pra matemática. Não deve brincar numa véspera de prova! É melhor estudar em casa.'

'-Mas mãe... Hermione Granger... digo, Malfoy, está lá! Ela vai ensinar pra gente.'

Molly sorriu com a menção do nome Malfoy a de uma velha amiga da filha. Parecia destino. Só podia ser. Gina conheceu Draco sem que as famílias tivessem voltado a se falar, como dois estranhos. Mas era mais do que certo que mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles iriam se conhecer. Tudo ao seu redor, absolutamente tudo, mostrava isso. Era como se estivessem dando voltas em um funil, cada vez mais para o fundo. Convergindo em um único ponto... Um ponto que Molly desejava estar viva para ver.

'-Gina, não use esse sobrenome com Hermione. Não ainda. Seu avô está ajuntando as provas para Lúcio ter a guarda de Hermione mas enquanto isso, é de extrema importância que ninguém fique sabendo disso. Para o bem da sua própria amiga. Sabe disso.'

Gina sorriu para a mãe.

'-Eu sei. Mas entre nós não há problema.'

'-Já ouviu falar que o costume do cachimbo deixa a boca torta? Então...'

'-Entendi. Bom, posso ir agora?'

'-Pode, mas estude! Confio em Hermione como professora, mas não em você como aluna!'

'-Vou te surpreender!'

'-Quero só ver!'

'-O que está estudando?'

'-Concurso publico. Escriturária do BB'

'-Boa sorte.'

Gina beijou a mãe e ia passando pela sala quando esbarrou com Rony.

'-Onde vai?'

'-Vou á casa de Luna estudar matemática. Hermione vai nos ensinar.'

Rony sorriu, tirando um bombom do bolso.

'-Leve isso á ela.'

Gina sorriu para o irmão pegando o bombom.

'-Você está realmente apaixonado, hein?'

'-Não.' – respondeu Rony rapidamente – 'O que eu sinto pela Hermione é amor. É diferente desse sentimento de entrega e loucura que você e o Draco partilham.'

'-Quem é você pra dizer o que eu ou o Draco sentimos?'

Rony sorriu.

'-Um dia você vai entender a diferença.'

Gina sorriu de volta para o irmão enquanto saia.

**oOo**

Fleur e Guilherme jogavam boliche.

'-STRIKE!!!!' – gritou Fleur.

'-Caramba. Você é boa!' – disse Gui.

'-Sorte de principiante.' – disse Fleur.

'-Duvido!' – disse Gui.

'-É sério!' – disse Fleur.

Gui sorriu para Fleur enquanto ia pegar a sua bola.

Derrubou apenas alguns pinos.

'-Acho que eu devia tentar outro jogo.'

'-Pratique um pouco. Vai aprender rápido.'

'-Não... eu sou uma negação pra esportes. Que nem o meu pai.'

Gui lançou a segunda bola, ficaram faltando dois pinos.

Fleur sorriu, pegando a sua bola e derrubando quase todos, deixando apenas um pino no canto.

'-Quero ver!' – disse Gui, enquanto Fleur lançava a bola.

'-SPARE!!!!' – gritou Fleur, ao ver sua bola derrubar o último pino.

'-Menina, você é um talento nato!' – disse Gui abismado.

'-Já disse, é sorte de principiante.' – Fleur disse sorrindo para o noivo.

Gui pegou a bola, Fleur foi até ele.

'-Não... assim você não vai conseguir nada. Pegue uma bola com a qual você se sinta confortável. Essa é muito grande, até eu posso ver.'

'-Que tal essa?' – Gui disse mudando de bola.

'-Que tal essa outra?'

'-É rosa!' – disse Gui.

Fleur sorriu.

'-Não é a cor, mas o peso que importa! Teste.'

Gui pegou a bola sentindo o peso.

'-Veja se consegue mexer o ombro e o braço sem forçar.'

'-É... acho que é mesmo a rosa.'

'-Coloque um pé na frente do outro e abaixe um pouco. Não é necessário colocar o joelho no chão. Algumas pessoas até correm para ganhar impulso.'

'-Jogue. Deixe-me ver.'

'-Preste atenção.' – Fleur disse pegando uma bola lilás – 'A bola que peguei me dá liberdade de movimento e não força o meu ombro. Vou correr com a mão para trás e parar na ponta da pista, com uma perna na frente e outra atrás, ambas flexionadas um pouco. E o mais importante, lançar a bola bem no meio.'

Fleur então lançou a bola como num passo de balé. Leveza, sincronia, delicadeza.

'-Strike.' – disse Gui.

Fleur sorriu pra ele.

'-Sua vez.' – disse Fleur.

Gui tentou fazer como Fleur, correu até a pista e arremessou a bola. Faltaram dois pinos, um de cada lado.

'-Muito bom.' – disse Fleur –'Agora você tem que bater naquele bem de lado, quase fora da pista, pra que ele gire e bata no outro.'

'-Impossível!' – disse Guilherme.

Fleur pegou a sua bola lilás.

'-Você tá brincando!' – disse Gui sorrindo.

Fleur foi até a pista e fez como tinha dito.

Gui olhou de boca aberta enquanto o pino girava e batia no do lado.

'-Spare.' – Fleur simplesmente disse.

Gui sorriu abertamente. Mas em instantes, murchou o sorriso.

'-O que foi?' – Fleur perguntou preocupada.

'-Vamos embora.' – disse Guilherme, vestindo sua jaqueta sobre os ombros de Fleur e em seguida, puxando-a pela mão.

Pagou a conta dos aperitivos que nem tinham tomado e saíram do boliche.

Fleur entrou no carro e Gui em silêncio, segurou o volante.

'-Gui, fala comigo. O que houve?'

Gui deu a partida no carro, manobrando.

'-Tinha um bando de meninos olhando pra você e comentando entre eles. Não gostei do olhar deles.'

'-Sei de quem estava falando. Eram meninos da minha escola. Acalme-se, está tudo bem.'

'-Não gostei.'

'-Gui, onde quer que nós formos, vão olhar pra mim.'

Gui parou o carro pouco antes de saírem do estacionamento.

'-Gui, confie em mim!'

Gui ligou o carro novamente. Saindo do estacionamento.

'-Guilherme, por favor.'

'-Vamos até o meu apartamento. Lá vamos poder conversar com tranqüilidade.'

'-Certo. Mas me deve um jantar.'

Guilherme olhou sorrindo para a loira ao seu lado.

'-Hoje vou fazer o seu jantar. Vai ver que nunca provou nada melhor. Vamos só passar no supermercado rapidamente porque acabou a carne em casa.'

'-Certo. Então eu vou fazer a sobremesa. Vou aproveitar que vamos ao supermercado e eu compro o que preciso. Sabe, nunca fui a um mercado.'

'-Tá brincando!' – disse Gui.

'-É sério!' – disse Fleur.

'-Mas já tinha jogado boliche.' – disse Gui.

'-Assisti um vídeo na internet ensinando a jogar boliche hoje de manhã, quando você me disse onde nós iríamos.'

'-Por isso que Fleur Delacour é um mito.' – Guilherme disse sorrindo.

**oOo**

'-Fleur, vem pra cá. As meninas e eu estamos estudando matemática na casa Luna.' – disse Gabrielle ao telefone.

'-Ok!' – disse Gabi – 'Não vai ser tão divertido quanto números e contas mas divirta-se!'

Gabrielle desligou o telefone.

'-Minha irmã não vem. Está com o Guilherme.'

'-Ligue pra Cho.' – disse Collin.

Gabi ligou.

'-Cho, eu e as meninas estamos estudando matemática na casa da Luna, vem pra cá!'

'-Certo. Não vai ser tão divertido como nossos números, mas divirta-se!'

'-Cho está com o Carlinhos!' – disse Gabi – 'Claro! Quem estaria estudando matemática num domingo á tarde? A gente! Os pobres infelizes que vão ter prova amanhã na primeira aula!'

'-Pare de drama e vamos ao que interessa, eu não tenho que estudar pra amanhã e estou aqui ensinando vocês!' – disse Hermione.

'-Tá... mas você é um mito. Não sei como consegue guardar tanta informação de todos esses anos de escola!' – disse Luna.

'-Eu estudo todo dia. Um hábito que vocês deveriam criar, assim, não ficariam desesperados pedindo ajuda na última hora e guardariam com facilidade as matérias.'

'-Ah, já ia me esquecendo.' – disse Gina tirando o bombom do bolso– 'O Rony mandou.'

Hermione sorriu pegando o bombom enquanto todos davam risadinhas.

'-Agora as coisas vão ficar mais fáceis.' – disse Gabi.

'-Espero que sim. Mas tenho que esperar mais um pouco até Willian Hegyi organizar as provas e entrar na justiça. Não quero meus pais presos.' – disse Mione.

'-Vai dar tudo certo, queridona! Porque nunca tinha contado pra gente que era irmã do loirão?' – disse Collin.

'-Qual deles?' – disse Hermione sorrindo.

'-Ai que família de homens LINDOS!' – disse Collin desmunhecando geral.

'-Como é que era a história do estudo mesmo?' – disse Gina – 'Não quero ser chata, mas se eu tirar menos de nove, o Draco me mata e no momento, tudo que eu estou tentando é pelo menos um 7 pra garantir uma azul!'

'-É a nota de corte, devia se envergonhar!' – disse Hermione séria.

'-Falou igualzinho ao Draco!' – disse Gina.

'-Vai, vamos lá, todos prestem atenção. Vamos resolver o problema 5 da página 73.' – disse Hermione fazendo com que todos colassem os olhos novamente em seus livros e cadernos.

Dzfzfrrrfggggggbb bbbbb bdddddddDDDSDSDSDDDDDDSXCXZXCCVBNMM,.~[=--09875111'1Q243455678910T6666666IIHYYYYYYYYYYHBBZZZZXXXVNMM,,.;~-96CFDDDDEEDFVVXSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Interrupção do Daniel, meu pitoco de três aninhos.

**oOo**

'-Pode entrar minha vida.'

Fleur entrou no apartamento de Guilherme, ambos carregando as sacolas do mercado e foram direto para a cozinha.

Conversaram sobre tudo e todos enquanto cozinhavam.

Depois de jantar, sentados na sala cada um com uma tigelinha de frutas com chocolate derretido, Guilherme olhou sério para Fleur.

'-Acho que agora podemos conversar.' – disse terminando a sua sobremesa.

'-Estava esperando.' – disse Fleur, deixando a sua sobre a mesinha de centro.

'-Fleur, não quero que outros homens olhem pra você.'

'-Não posso controlar o que os outros olham ou não.'

'-Sei disso. E é por isso que eu acabei de tomar uma decisão. Eu vou me casar com você o quanto antes. Não vou esperar até o fim do ano.'

'-Não. Eu não quero. Não vou aceitar isso.'

'-Eu quero ter a certeza de onde você está, quando e onde você está.'

'-Guilherme, confie em mim.'

'-A questão não é você. São os outros. Casada eu vou ter um controle maior sobre você. Fleur, eu só venho pra São Paulo nos fins de semana. Estou migrando a minha empresa, sabe disso. Ver esses homens olhando pra você e saber que fazem isso a semana inteira, quando eu estou longe...'

Fleur abaixou-se na frente de Guilherme e beijou-lhe as mãos, uma após a outra.

'-Gui, obrigada. Esse seu ciúmes é um sinal de afeto por mim e isso me deixa muito feliz. Mas casada ou não vão continuar olhando pra mim. Alguns com admiração, outros com desejo, outros com pura maldade... Eu sou Fleur Delacour. Você mesmo disse que assim que pôs os olhos em mim me quis. Isso não é algo que eu possa controlar. Mas tenha certeza que nenhum outro homem encosta em mim. Só você.'

'-Fleur. Eu não encosto em você.' – disse Guilherme olhando sério, sem nenhuma malícia no olhar.

'-Eu sei. Mas por favor, não seja tão ciumento.'

'-Ciumento ou não, ainda quero me casar com você o quanto antes.'

'-Mas eu não quero me casar agora! Quero terminar o ensino médio e fazer faculdade no exterior. Você prometeu.' – Fleur disse um pouco triste.

'-Você pode manter os seus planos. Seus estudos. Vou te deixar morando na mansão do meu pai enquanto transfiro a minha empresa e compro uma casa á altura da minha esposa.'

'-Eu poderia ficar aqui.'

'-Sozinha? Nesse apartamento? Você acha que eu ia conseguir dormir?'

Fleur sorriu.

'-Você quer me prender.'

'-O que quero é ter a certeza de que ninguém além de mim encostou, encosta ou encostará em você.'

Fleur se levantou zangada.

'-Ninguém nunca encostou em mim. Ninguém encosta, incluindo você. E se eu não permitir, ninguém encostará.'

Guilherme sorriu.

'-Fleur, você é muito inocente. E muito linda também. Divina. Não entendo como seus pais lhe deixam andar sozinha por aí.'

'-E porque não deixariam?'

'-Fleur, você não faz idéia do quanto eu tenho que me controlar pra não agarrar você a cada segundo que estamos juntos. Morro de medo que algum homem sem controle chegue até você.'

'-Vou saber me defender!'

Guilherme sorriu.

'-Fleur, se defenda.'

'-O quê?' – Fleur disse, mas nem deu tempo de pensar, Guilherme se jogou sobre ela no chão da sala.

Fleur tentou empurrar, tentou chutá-lo mas ele a estava imobilizando.

Antes que tentasse gritar, Guilherme enfiou em sua boca o xale do sofá que estava do lado.

Segurando ambas as mãos de Fleur acima de sua cabeça com apenas uma mão, se posicionou entre suas pernas e com a mão livre, levantou o vestido de Fleur até as coxas. Mas parou e saiu de cima dela. Sem encostar um dedo onde não deveria.

Fleur levantou e tirou o pano da boca, estava assustada. Se arrastando de costas, encostou-se no sofá mais distante de Guilherme,ainda sentada no chão.

'-Desculpe, Fleur. Eu sei que sou um monstro por te fazer isso, mas você não estava entendendo. Pra um homem, fazer isso com uma mulher como você é muito fácil. E você Fleur, é uma mulher que chama a atenção demais. Se algum dia você topar por aí com um homem que não tenha a cabeça no lugar, pode acontecer o pior. Hoje, aquele grupinho olhando pra você... Eles estavam em um número muito grande. Poderiam me imobilizar e abusar de você se quisessem. Está entendendo?'

'-Nós estávamos em um boliche!'

'-Eles poderiam nos seguir até o estacionamento!'

'-Você está viajando!'

'-Não estou viajando! Fleur, eu me criei sozinho e já vi de tudo nesse mundo. Eu tenho 30 anos mas tenho a alma de um velho. E Fleur, eu te quero perto de mim. Quero ter a certeza de que nada vai te acontecer.'

'-EU NÃO QUERO ME CASAR AGORA!'

'-Fim do ano, então. Nem mais nem menos. E a partir de amanhã, vou colocar um guarda-costas atrás de você.'

'-Não, por favor, não. Eu ando direto com as meninas, vou com o motorista da casa pra todos os lados, nunca estou sozinha. Não me deixe de babá!'

Guilherme foi até onde Fleur estava sentada e mexeu em seus cabelos. Fleur se encolheu involuntariamente.

'-Fleur, não tenha medo de mim.' – disse a abraçando, fazendo com que ela tremesse e chorasse em seus braços.

'-Você me assustou, droga! Todas as nossas conversas vão ser assim?' – Fleur disse algum tempo depois de se acalmar.

'-Desculpe.' – disse Gui beijando-lhe a testa. – 'Eu sei que eu faço tudo errado, mas eu realmente me preocupo com você'.

'-Entendo. Mas é um exagero, sabe disso.'

'-Casa comigo no fim do ano?'

'-Promete que não me toca enquanto eu não permitir?'

'-Nunca vou te forçar a fazer nada comigo. Não sou um estrupador.'

'-Você entendeu.'

'-Entendi e mantenho minha palavra. Mas caso você não lembre, fazer sexo comigo está vinculado a alguns pedidos seus.'

'-Eu vou poder ir para os EUA?'

'-Esse é um deles. Não sou seu amigo nem seu pai. Que isso fique claro! E o Draco precisa ir junto. Ele vai olhar você pra mim. E qualquer passo seu fora da linha eu te trago de volta.'

Fleur abraçou Guilherme e olhou em seus olhos.

'-Obrigada.'

Guilherme olhou pra ela sério.

'-Fleur, eu faço o que puder por você. E faria muito mais se me desse o que eu peço logo de uma vez!'

'-Aguarde mais um pouco. Eu espero tanto da minha primeira vez... não quero que seja feita por obrigação.'

Guilherme sorriu.

'- Vou fazer ser inesquecível pra você. Eu juro. E então, como quer seu casamento?'

'-Pequeno, na minha casa ou na do seu pai, só a família e amigos. E eu quero uma casa bem bonita.'

'-Tudo o que quiser, Sra. Malfoy.' – foi tudo que Guilherme disse antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente, puxando-a o mais perto de si possível.

Fleur se separou dele sorrindo.

'-Olha a hora, tenho que ir.' – disse de repente, se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

'-Que desculpa mais sem noção pra fugir de mim! Aposto que o meu beijo estava mexendo com você, te deixando com algumas partes quentes...' – disse com cara de safado, mas Fleur ignorou, estava ficando muito boa em cortar o barato de Guilherme.

'-Errado! Amanhã tenho as fotos da ChocoShow, tenho que dormir cedo. E você viaja cedinho pra São José do Rio Preto! Não se esqueça.'

'-Nem me lembre. Estou tentando convencer Snape a vir pra São Paulo, mas tá difícil.'

'-Snape?'

'-Severo Snape, meu assistente pessoal. Meu braço direito, meu amigo e grande conselheiro. Grande pessoa, você precisa conhecer.'

'-Já o conheço.'

'-Como?'

'-O vi na casa de seu pai algumas vezes. Uma delas, foi quando seu irmão me fez aquela proposta absurda. Eu tinha sido apresentada a ele pouco antes. Esbarrei com ele na sala e nos apresentamos.'

Fleur sorriu pegando a chave do carro.

Guilherme foi logo atrás.

'-Como é? Severo Snape é amigo do meu pai?'

'-Como é que vou saber? Só sei que o vi lá. Sou muito boa com nomes e rostos.'

Guilherme, sério, trancou a porta do apartamento.

Teria uma conversa séria com Snape amanhã.

**51**

**Um caso de Polícia**

As meninas se preparavam para as fotos de páscoa.

Fleur estava vestida em um vestido azul claro de alças e comprido e um pequeno avental branco na frente, com um coelho azul desenhado. Seu cabelo estava solto sobre os ombros e a maquiagem era bem leve. O fundo das fotos que tiraria, era verde cromaqui. Lhe foi dito que ela seria a parte mais suave da páscoa.

Draco entrou no camarim de Fleur. Ela seria a primeira a fazer as fotos.

'-Preparada, Fleur?'

'-Prontíssima.' – disse Fleur sorrindo.

Draco fechou a porta, encostando nela enquanto Fleur o olhava com cara de dúvida.

'-Acho que ainda não lhe pedi desculpas apropriadamente.' – disse tirando uma pulseira de dentro do bolso.

'-Não vou aceitar isso.' – disse Fleur.

'-Eu fui o seu fantasma por muito tempo e nem tinha noção disso. Me desculpe e aceite o meu presente como uma forma de me redimir.'

'-Não devo. Sabe que sou noiva do seu irmão.'

Draco sorriu olhando para os próprios pés.

'-Eu sei. E fico muito feliz por você. Sabe, Fleur, se Guilherme não a houvesse escolhido como noiva, mesmo tendo a Gina, eu ficaria tentado.'

'-Não diga essas coisas.'

'-Digo. Digo porque você é perfeita, Fleur. Mas eu sei que só te traria sofrimento. Eu não seria um bom marido pra você. Por isso, cuide bem do Guilherme. Foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter lhe acontecido.'

'-O que quer dizer com tudo isso?'- disse Fleur.

Draco sorriu.

'-Que você faz bem em não aceitar presentes de outros homens, mesmo que seja o seu cunhado.'

Fleur sorriu de volta.

'-Me desculpe.' – disse Draco.

'-Já está desculpado. E cuide bem da Gina. Ela realmente ama você. Não a machuque.'

'-Não o farei. Eu tenho ciência de que ela é a única mulher desse mundo que eu jamais machucaria e é por isso que ela é tão especial.'

'-Bom ouvir isso.' – disse Fleur – 'Dê a pulseira á ela.'

'-Vou dar á minha mãe, pode ser?'

'-Boa escolha.' – disse Fleur sorrindo.

'-Suas fotos começarão em instantes. Seja leve. Lembre-se do que conversamos.'

'-Não se preocupe.' – disse Fleur, enquanto Draco saia da sala.

Foi até o fotógrafo, que já preparava a câmera e disse a mesma coisa pela milésima vez.

'-Quero algo que inspire leveza. Vai ver que Fleur consegue fazer isso sem muito esforço. O tema da Fleur são os chocolates brancos. Então, é tudo que for claro, suave, que desmanche no ar.'

'-Entendi.' – disse o fotógrafo mais uma vez, mas não demonstrou nenhum desrespeito por aquela ser a milésima vez que Draco lhe dava instruções.

'-Vou estar aqui observando as fotos.'

Em poucos minutos, Fleur saiu e fez as fotos com as orientações de Draco e do fotógrafo.

Realmente, as fotos de Fleur inspiravam leveza. Fleur era doce e suave. Draco não pôde deixar de pensar que ela era a perfeita senhora Malfoy. Lembrava demais a sua mãe.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que se tivesse sido ele a desposar Fleur, ia fazê-la sofrer demais. Foi melhor para ela ter ficado com Guilherme.

E sua Gina... sua Gina era um vulcão prestes a explodir. Não se sabia quando nem o que ia desencadear. Era imprevisível. E ele gostava dela assim. Nada do que ele sempre sonhou e ao mesmo tempo, tudo que ele sempre quis.

Ele amava aquela menina.

Assim que as fotos terminaram, foi até o camarim de Gina.

Ela estava com uma calça djeans preta com detalhes em verde e uma blusa colada de um verde da mesma tonalidade, com coelhos em preto desenhados. Em seu cabelo, mechas pretas e verdes. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo estiloso. Sua maquiagem era forte.

'-Draco?'

'-Oi.'

'-Me sinto uma... sei lá!'

'-É o seu estilo. O estilo da sua música.'

'-Mas não me visto assim.'

'-Eu sei. Mas é a idéia que queremos que você passe. Entenda isso como se você fosse o fantasma do natal futuro.'

Gina fez uma cara que fez Draco rir.

'-Fala sério!' – ela disse zangada.

'-Ei! Essa é uma ótima idéia pro natal!' – Draco disse sorrindo.

'-Draco, eu nunca fiz fotos!'

'-Vai se sair bem. Eu e o fotógrafo vamos auxiliar. Acalme-se que vai dar tudo certo. Confie em si mesma.'

'-Eu confio. Mas não posso negar que estou com medo.'

'-Lembra-se do lema da família?'

'-Uma Hegyi nasceu para brilhar.'

'-Exatamente. E é isso que você vai fazer hoje. Vai passar a idéia de mulher independente e segura de si. De uma adolescente que faz o que quer porque acredita em si mesma sempre. Então, dê o seu melhor. Brilhe, minha Hegyi.'

Gina abraçou Draco e o beijou.

'-Vou ter que ir. O trabalho me chama!' – disse se afastando.

'-Você não cansa de trabalhar, não? Fica comigo!' – Gina pediu fazendo beicinho.

Draco sorriu.

'-Essa empresa não surgiu do nada. Sabe disso, eu já lhe mostrei. Minha bisavó e minha avó faziam os chocolates, meu avô fundou a empresa, meu pai a modernizou e eu a fiz crescer. Sabe como isso funciona. Meu pai a administra e eu cuido do marketing. Eu não sou responsável apenas pela venda do chocolate. Eu sou responsável pela venda de sentimentos. Essa é a minha área e eu adoro fazer isso. Não é uma obrigação.'

'-Fica comigo!' – Gina fez becinho.

'-Gina, é na páscoa está a maior parte dos lucros dessa empresa. Sabe o que isso significa? São milhões! Não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar aqui com você e deixar as fotos para a campanha de páscoa serem feitas de qualquer jeito.'

'-Draco...'

'-Gina, pense por esse lado: essa vai ser a sua empresa, a herança dos seus filhos. É disso que eu preciso cuidar agora.'

Draco sorrindo, se aproximou de Gina e deu-lhe um selinho rápido, mas foi pego de surpresa quando Gina o jogou contra a parede e deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

'-Gina...' – foi tudo que Draco disse depois de Gina soltá-lo.

Ele estava vermelho e sem ar. E com a boca manchada do batom de Gina, que ela, por pura maldade, não avisou.

'-Pode ir brincar de dar ordens, Sr. Malfoy. Vou estar bem aqui.'

Draco sorriu saindo em seguida, antes que Gina ou ele mesmo mudasse de idéia.

Gina ia ser a parte mais pesada do natal. Ia representar o chocolate mais amargo, com mais cacau.

Enquanto a foto de Fleur seria feita com o fundo de um gramado florido, em que ela estaria oferecendo ovos de chocolate á coelinhos brancos com gravatas borboleta coloridas; Gina estaria num palco, com uma guitarra de chocolate na mão e sua banda, seriam coelhinhos negros em guitarras, bateria e teclado.

Foi direto até o camarim de Hermione, que sorriu ao vê-lo.

'-Draco.'

'-Oi maninha.'

Ela sorriu e foi até uma caixa de lenços de papel, pegando um e indo em direção á Draco.

'-Mas...'

'-Shiiii...' – ela disse enquanto limpava ao redor da boca de Draco.

'-Acho que a Gina deixou um pouco de batom em você.'

Draco sorriu dizendo.

'-Aquela menina!'

Mione sorriu de volta indo até o espelho, enquanto Draco se sentava num banquinho próximo.

Mione estava com um terninho básico preto. O cabelo como em um coque preso com alguns fios soltos propositalmente. Um salto alto. Maquiagem forte, mas perfeita.

Era a imagem da mulher moderna.

'-Draco, será que vou me sair bem?'

'-Claro que vai. Você é uma Malfoy.'

Hermione sorriu.

'-Nunca vou conseguir ser como você.'

'-Como?'

'-Auto confiante, segura...'

Draco sorriu.

'-Vai sim, só precisa de treino. Comece pensando dessa forma: você é perfeita. Se os outros fazem algo diferente, você é a mais certa e eles são os imperfeitos. Você é única. Ninguém é ou jamais será como você.'

Hermione sorriu.

'-Sou inteligente, é tudo que sei.'

'-Sim, mais do que eu inclusive. E eu sei que estudou desde pequena para arrumar um casamento. Ou seja, é uma dama.'

'-Mas não é o que quero.'

'-Eu sei. E ninguém quer que você seja o que você não quer ser. Mas pense por esse lado: Você é uma dama, sabe ser delicada, suave, perfeita. E tem uma inteligência invejável. Em pouco tempo, vai ganhar um sobrenome de peso. Vai ser uma Malfoy. Nada nesse mundo pode te segurar se você não quiser. Então, acredite que você pode.'

'-Eu posso?'

'-Claro que pode. Você quer?'

'-Eu quero.'

'-Então nada nesse mundo pode te deter. Essas fotos não são nada perto do que virá.'

Hermione foi até Draco e o abraçou.

'-Obrigada Draco. Eu sempre sonhei que eu o abraçava e o chamava de irmão.'

'-Bom, pode fazer isso agora.'

'-Meu irmão.' – Hermione disse o abraçando.

'-O Guilherme lhe disse que ia te proteger, mas sou eu quem vai te transformar em uma Malfoy de verdade. Você vai ver como o mundo vai se abrir para você, se é isso que você quiser.'

Hermione sorriu, mas logo em seguida ficou séria.

'-Vai fazer comigo o mesmo que o Gui faz com a Fleur? Ou o quer você faz com a Gina?'

Draco sorriu, fazendo carinho no rosto da irmã.

'-Do que você está com medo? Gina e Fleur serão senhoras Malfoy. Nosso treinamento com elas visa obediência, submissão, classe e distinção. Nós as estamos treinando para nos obedecer sem questionar, serem damas em todos os sentidos, mulheres de atitude e classe, mas completamente submissas a nós. Não você. Você é uma verdadeira Malfoy. Você nasceu para mandar, não para obedecer. E é isso que eu vou te ensinar.'

Hermione olhou para Draco sem saber o que pensar.

'-Numa coisa minha mãe estava certa. O modo como vocês tratam suas mulheres é ultrajante.'

'-Você ainda não entendeu, Hermione? Vou lhe contar algo que eu não quero que conte á suas amigas, pode guardar segredo com o seu irmão?'

Hermione sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

'-Eu tentei não fazer parte desse mundo. Sabe que eu fazia questão de estudar numa escola publica e não me envolver com os jovens do meu nível social. Mas no final, tive que fazer porque era o mundo em que Gina estava inserida. E nesse mundo, as mulheres casam com quem os pai indicam, algumas vezes a opinião delas é levada em conta, outras não. Se você quer uma mulher bonita, de classe, que estudou nos melhores colégios, fala vários idiomas, tem vários cursos e vem de um bom berço, você tem que ter uma fortuna equivalente para mantê-la. É claro que elas não tem culpa de nascer nesse círculo, mas fazem parte e essas são as regras.'

Hermione respirou fundo, lembrando do seu casamento com o amigo de Onório Granger.

'-Sei do que está lembrando. Não vai se casar com aquele velho. Se não te conseguirmos na justiça, vou colocar uma fortuna na mão do Sr. Granger e pedir para me casar com você. Afinal, do ponto de vista legal não somos parentes. Quando você atingir a maior idade, eu lhe concedo o divórcio.'

Hermione sorriu.

Draco continuou.

'-Voltando. Sua melhor amiga, Fleur, foi praticamente comprada. O Sr. Delacour pediu para ver dados, de posse e de caixa de todas as aplicações e da firma de Guilherme. E é claro, da ChocoShow, que ele acredita que será de Guilherme também. Só depois de ter certeza que meu irmão possuía uma quantia suficiente para manter Fleur ele aceitou o noivado. Sua amiga, a minha doce Ginevra, minha noiva, apesar de fazer parte desse círculo, não aceita as coisas de modo fácil. E Molly e Willian irão sempre pela decisão de Gina, não pelo dinheiro que possuo. Por isso tenho que ir com mais calma.'

'-É estranho.'

'-Sei que é. Mas é o que fazemos a gerações. Com minha mãe inclusive foi muito pior. Meu pai não gostava dela e ela era completamente apaixonada por outro homem. Se bem que o treinamento dela foi mais fácil, como meu pai não tinha afeto nenhum por ela, ele não teve dó.'

'-Como acha isso mais fácil? Eu acho um horror! Ultrajante! Inadmissível!'

'-É assim que vemos as mulheres, Hermione. As senhoras Malfoy são treinadas para nos obedecerem cegamente e estarem sempre ao nosso lado. São praticamente compradas: as mais belas, as mais encantadoras, as mais inteligentes. São escolhidas a dedo, só as melhores, para exibirmos e nos dar prazer. Não esperamos nada além disso. A paixão, carinho, ou até mesmo o tão falado amor, é apenas um bônus que pode vir um pouco antes ou um pouco depois.'

Hermione o olhava com uma cara incrédula.

Draco continuou sorrindo.

'-Mas você é uma senhorita Malfoy. Não se assuste. Não faremos nada disso com você. Como eu já disse, você nasceu para mandar e não para obedecer. Já falei com meu pai sobre isso e ele me autorizou a dar esse tipo de lição pra você.'

'-Não aceito isso. O modo como vocês tratam suas mulheres. Fleur e Gina são minhas amigas. Não vou deixar! Não posso permitir! '

'-Se aceita ou não, com todo o respeito, não é problema meu. Gina é minha noiva, minha mulher e você não tem o direito de se meter. Falou que guardaria segredo, lembra-se? Fleur não sabe sobre essa reunião em que ela foi praticamente comprada, apesar de Guilherme ter sido completamente sincero sobre a submissão que esperava dela. E Gina não pode nem sonhar sobre minhas intenções de transformá-la em alguém submissa a mim. Já tive avanços. Ela tirou uma nota excelente na prova de matemática hoje.'

Hermione sorriu de lado. Não contaria que ajudou Gina a estudar de maneira alguma.

'-Espero que você mantenha a sua palavra de guardar segredo, Hermione. É o primeiro segredo de família que lhe confio.'

'-Não vou faltar com minha palavra. Apesar de não concordar com nada do que disse.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Mas é assim que vemos as coisas, é algo para se aceitar, não para se concordar.'

Ouviu batidas na porta. Era Bonatti, um funcionário do departamento de marketing que Draco convocava quando precisava de um assistente. Não era tão eficiente quanto o assistente de seu pai, Borges, mas Draco esperava que ele chegasse lá um dia. Tinha planos para transformá-lo em seu assistente pessoal permanentemente, quando ele terminasse o ensino médio. Ele acreditava no garoto, que era pouco mais velho que Guilherme.

'-Senhor Malfoy, desculpe interromper, mas o fotógrafo está aguardando o seu aval para iniciar a sessão de fotos de Ginevra Weasley.'

'-Na verdade não interrompeu, já tínhamos terminado. Com licença, Srta. Granger.' – disse se curvando um pouco á frente e beijando a mão de Hermione, como um cavalheiro. Não queria que sequer desconfiassem que Hermione era sua irmã, não agora.

Hermione se curvou de volta e Draco saiu.

'- Bonatti, você não me interrompeu mas podia ter interrompido. Já lhe disse, quando precisar falar comigo, me ligue no meu celular. Se eu estiver disponível, falarei ou marcarei um encontro. É por isso que você possui o meu número pessoal.' – disse sério.

'-Sim senhor. Desculpe, senhor Malfoy.É que como sei que é noivo de Ginevra, não acreditei que estivesse conversando algo de muito importante com a terceira garota.'

Draco respirou fundo.

'-Bonatti, eu acredito em você e tenho planos pra você dentro da ChocoShow. Gosto do seu silêncio quando peço para que me acompanhe e do modo como pensa. Mas o que fez agora não foi o certo. E sim, Ginevra é minha noiva. Mas já pensou que Hermione poderia ser minha amante? Não faça suposições, apenas siga as minhas ordens.'

'-Farei o meu melhor senhor, Malfoy.'

'-Espero. Isso que estou fazendo com você, pedindo para que me acompanhe e siga as minhas ordens, é um treinamento e ele se faz necessário. Eu realmente acredito em você, Bonatti e estarei lhe observando. Não me desaponte. '

'-Me desculpe Sr. Malfoy, não vai se repetir. '

Draco fez um aceno de concordância com a cabeça mas não sorriu. Ele jamais sorria ali dentro, para funcionário nenhum.

Foi orientar o fotógrafo sobre as fotos de Gina e Hermione. Hermione estaria em frente ao prédio da ChocoShow, com um celular na mão e uma sacola de ovos de chocolate na outra. Dentro da sacola, haveria um coelhinho branco de gravatinha borboleta.

Era a idéia da mulher preocupada, que se desdobra em mil.

Observou toda a sessão de fotos e juntou as meninas para fazerem as fotos das três juntas.

Só nesse momento, que mais alguns de seus colegas do departamento de marketing apareceram. Era por isso que ele era o melhor, acompanhava tudo, cada etapa de uma nova propaganda. Ele era Draco Malfoy, o gênio do marketing daquele império.

No intervalo, longe de todos, olhou as fotos das três juntas.

'-Que a sua páscoa seja tão mágica como o nosso chocolate.' – disse o tema da campanha sorrindo.

**oOo**

Chegando da maratona de fotos para a campanha de páscoa da ChocoShow, Hermione subiu ao seu quarto.

Michele foi atrás.

'-Você disse aquilo da boca pra fora ou decidiu mesmo fazer o que eu falei?' – Michele foi logo dizendo.

'-Eu decidi fazer o que falou. Acho que tem razão, mãe. Mas por favor, me dê um tempo para que eu possa me preparar psicologicamente. '

'-Seu pai quer apressar seu noivado com o amigo dele para casar vocês no fim do ano. Me disse isso hoje.'

'-Estava pensando á respeito. E decidi que não quero me casar. Podemos inclusive usar a emancipação como desculpa pra quando eu sair daqui.'

'-Vai se deitar com Onório, então? Não vai se arrepender. Vai conseguir tudo que quiser dele. E depois isso vai te servir como um treino sobre como seduzir homens. Você vai ser outra pessoa depois disso, acredite em mim.'

Michelle sorriu abraçando a filha e beijando-lhe a testa.

'-Eu sabia que no fundo, você ia enxergar o que era melhor. Você vai ver que nesse mundo de homens, temos que usar o ponto fraco deles á nosso favor. Você me deixou orgulhosa hoje.'

Hermione sorriu para a mãe.

'-Comece agora!' – disse Michelle.

'-O quê?' – Hermione perdeu a cor.

'-A seduzir Onório. Ou era tudo mentira?'

'-Não... é verdade.'

'-Então prove. Comece agora.'

Hermione olhou para si mesma no espelho. As palavras de Gui, dizendo que não a ia abandonar em sua cabeça. Ela estava sozinha, precisava acreditar nele. E acima de tudo nela mesma. Em pouco tempo ia se livrar daquilo tudo. Em pouco tempo.

'-Vamos Hermione!'

Ela fechou os olhos, decidindo ir até a sala.

Onório estava lendo jornal no sofá e Hermione desceu até ele, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu de volta.

Nem ela acreditava que ia fazer aquilo.

Mas fez. Sentou-se no sofá de frente pra ele lendo uma revista qualquer, com as pernas um pouco abertas. Depois jogou-se no sofá de bruços, fingindo estar entretida com a revista, balançando as pernas. Uma hora, sorriu para Onório que largou o jornal indo até ela.

Gelou, mas não podia deixá-lo perceber. Sua mãe certamente estava olhando escondida. Precisava se emancipar.

'-Você teve um dia muito difícil hoje. Vou te fazer uma massagem.'

Onório realmente não abusou de Mione, fazendo a massagem nos lugares certos e era realmente uma massagem muito boa. Mas ela nem sentiu com o tanto que estava tensa. Tudo que ela tinha vontade no momento era de gritar.

'-Pai, sobre minha emancipação... acho que seria realmente mais prático. Assim eu não daria trabalho pra vocês.'

'-Você realmente quer?' – ele disse parando com a massagem.

'-Quero.' – disse se virando pra ele.

'-Então vamos discutir á respeito no meu escritório.'

'-Esse é o preço que eu vou ter que pagar?' – ela olhou séria pra ele.

'-Você é realmente muito inteligente, Hermione.' – ele sorriu pra ele de um modo que jamais tinha sorrido – 'Tanto quanto a sua mãe. Sabia que a primeira vez que tive sua mãe ela tinha sua idade? Você lembra muito ela.' – ele disse sorrindo e aproveitando para passar a mão por onde não tinha passado anteriormente.

Hermione não fez nenhum movimento, tamanho o choque que estava tendo.

Onório sorriu tirando a mão.

'-Não precisa ter tanto medo. Vamos?' – disse a puxando pela mão.

**oOo**

Hermione estava correndo como nunca.

Foi até a casa de Harry, seu melhor amigo.

Tocou a campainha loucamente e quando ele abriu, entrou sem falar com ele, indo diretamente para a sala.

Sentou-se no sofá e quando Harry foi abraçá-la para acalmá-la, ela o empurrou, sem nem mesmo saber porque.

Rony, que olhava a cena da porta da cozinha, se foi até os dois preocupado. Ele sabia que Harry, junto com Fleur, eram os melhores amigos de Hermione. Mas depois que Fleur ficou noiva de Guilherme, acabou se distanciando um pouco dela e ela conseqüentemente, se aproximou mais de Harry.

'-Mione, o que houve?'

Mione levantou a cabeça soluçando e apenas disse:

'-Meu pai.'

'-Seu pai, o Onório? Ele te fez alguma coisa? Fala!' – Rony disse pegando nas mãos dela mas ela as puxou de volta.

Hermione nem conseguia falar de tanto que chorava e soluçava.

'-Chamem o meu pai... Lúcio Malfoy.'

Harry foi ao telefone no mesmo instante.

Depois de alguns minutos, disse.

'-Não consigo falar com ele na ChocoShow!'

'-Borges.'- ela disse.

Harry ligou novamente e Rony estressado, pegou seu celular e ligou para Guilherme.

'-Gui, é o Draco. Me dá o telefone pessoal do seu pai agora.'

Rony pegou um papel e uma caneta na mesinha ao lado e sem explicações desligou o telefone na cara de Guilherme, ligando em seguida para o número pessoal de Lúcio Malfoy.

'-Lúcio Malfoy, Ronald Weasley. Estou com Hermione na casa dos Potters e ela pediu para lhe chamar. Não, ela não pode falar. Venha depressa. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo!'

Desligou o celular falando:

'-Ele está á caminho.'

Ameaçou abraçá-la mas ela se encolheu só com a menção do abraço.

"_O que diabos está acontecendo?" _– Rony perguntou a si mesmo.

**oOo**

Harry já estava ficando desesperado sem saber o que estava acontecendo com a amiga.

Nem Rony conseguia se aproximar dela!

Ficou aliviado quando viu que Rony tinha conseguido falar com Lúcio. Guilherme... como não havia pensado nele antes? O outro filho de Lúcio fora do casamento.

Hermione continuava chorando e ameaçava gritar quando Rony tentava segurar em suas mãos.

Rony, já preocupado e nervoso quase gritou:

'-HERMIONE OLHE PRA MIM.'

Mione, no susto, olhou pra ele.

'-Você vai me contar agora o que o Onório fez. Já!'

Hermione voltou a chorar e Harry segurou em sua mão á força, fazendo com que ela tremesse involuntariamente.

Harry soltou as mãos de Hermione, olhando em seus olhos. Seu olhar era tranqüilo e cheio de carinho, sua voz era suave.

'-Ele tocou em você, não foi? É por isso que não quer que outro homem encoste em você.'

Hermione olhou pra ele, finalmente aceitando o toque que Harry ameaçava lhe dar em seus joelhos. Seu olhar era de pura dor.

Rony quis morrer naquele instante.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar novamente.

'-Vou ligar para a polícia.' – disse Harry – 'E para o meu pai também, afinal, a casa é dele e talvez os policiais o queiram aqui.'

'-Vou ligar para o meu avô.' – disse Rony – 'Já sabe o que ele vai fazer. Alguma objeção?' – disse sério para Hermione.

Mione só abaixou a cabeça e recomeçou a chorar.

'-Eu quero o meu pai... Lúcio...'

Os dois meninos pegaram os telefones ao mesmo tempo. Hermione olhou de um para o outro sem saber o que pensar.

A polícia foi a primeira a chegar. Dois policiais, um escrivão, um detetive e o próprio delegado.

Harry abriu-lhes a porta e lhes explicou que a amiga tinha chegado em casa daquele jeito e que seu pai e o pai biológico dela estavam a caminho.

Mione gritou quando o investigados tentou segurar suas mãos,fazendo com que ele se afastasse.

Willian chegou quase em seguida, com todas as provas que estava juntando para entrar na justiça e pedir a guarda de Hermione para Lúcio Malfoy.

Foi direto explicar a situação ao delegado.

Hermione não parava de chorar e Harry estava nervoso. Tentou se aproximar de Hermione mais uma vez mas ela gritou.

Rony estava sério, olhando Hermione de um sofá próximo.

Hermione nem sabia o que pensar á respeito, só conseguia chorar.

Assim que ouviu um carro freando bruscamente na porta de casa, Harry correu para atender. Não tinha errado, era Lúcio Malfoy, que praticamente invadiu a sua casa correndo.

Logo atrás chegou James Potter. Entrando andando com o filho que foi lhe explicando o que estava acontecendo no caminho de casa.

Lúcio nem reparou na polícia nem em Willian, correndo para abraçar a filha.

Hermione se jogou nos braços de Lúcio, sem medo.

'-Papai... papai... ele... ele...'

'-Calma filha... calma filhinha... ele vai pagar por tudo. Vai pagar. Você vai ficar com o papai agora, vai ficar tudo bem, tudo bem...' – ele disse a abraçando forte.

'-Eu... eu me sinto tão... suja...'

'-Não filhinha, não... você não tá suja.' – ele disse fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos.

Mione instintivamente olhou para Rony, que ouvia a conversa mudo no sofá.

Ele finalmente se manifestou, levantando-se e indo até perto dela. Abaixou-se até ficar da altura dela sentada.

'-Você é a mesma pra mim, Hermione.'

Lúcio se separou de Hermione, ficando parado na frente dela, abaixado.

Mione chorou convulsivamente olhando para as próprias mãos e Rony pediu:

'-Posso segurar sua mão?'

Mione fez que sim e Rony começou passando os dedos nos dela até ela se sentir segura e ele conseguir segurar sua mão.

Lúcio olhava sem nada dizer. Nem ele ia interromper aquele momento.

'-Quando você quiser, eu estou pronto pra te abraçar. Você é a mesma pra mim, Hermione. Sempre. A mesma menina que eu conheci no parquinho, lembra? Eu e Harry estávamos brincando no tanque de areia e você deu um bronca gigante na gente.'

'-Era lama.' – ela disse.

'-Eu sei...' – ele disse.

'-Eu estou tão... suja...'

'-Não, Mione, você não está suja. O que aconteceu foi que um idiota fez algo em você contra a sua vontade. Mas você não tem culpa de nada. Eu estou aqui, seu pai está aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem agora, eu juro.'

Hermione finalmente abraçou Rony e chorou no ombro dele.

'-Você não... está com... nojo... de mim...?' – ela disse soluçando.

Ele se afastou um pouco dela, para poder olhar em seus olhos enquanto falava.

'-Nunca. Eu já disse, você é a mesma Mione de sempre. E quando você estiver pronta, eu quero ser o primeiro homem de verdade da sua vida. Eu te amo, Hermione. Você sabe, sempre soube.'

Hermione chorou mais ainda e se jogou nos braços de Rony, enquanto ele fazia carinho nos seus cabelos.

Lúcio depois de ouvir tudo aquilo, finalmente se levantou indo até Willian e o delegado, que também tinham ouvido tudo em silêncio.

'-Não importa o que Hermione queira, eu quero os dois presos e a guarda da minha filha pra ontem.'

'-Vamos conseguir.' – disse Willian.

'-Considere-os presos.' – disse o delegado indo até Hermione e se abaixando na frente dela.

'-Hermione, já se sente melhor para falar o que aconteceu?'

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e chamou o pai.

Lúcio abraçou a filha e começou a chorar. Hermione limpou as lágrimas do pai e olhando para o delegado, começou a contar o que aconteceu.

Lúcio ouvia em choque ao lado da filha.

James, que até então tinha ficado calado observando de longe, foi até Lúcio e colocou a mão em seu ombro, dando-lhe apoio. Enquanto Hermione contava com detalhes tudo que lhe tinha ocorrido. Desde o pedido da mãe depois da sessão de fotos até o acontecido na sala e o momento em que o empurrou evitando o pior, até sair correndo do escritório.

Aquele maldito tinha abusado da sua menina, a tinha tocado, beijado, lambido... e ela em choque sem conseguir fugir ou dizer qualquer coisa. Felizmente tinha conseguido correr evitando o pior, mas os danos psicológicos que tinha sofrido eram imensos, sabia disso.

Assim que terminaram de formalizar a denúncia, o delegado convocou mais algumas viaturas.

Willian conversou com o delegado e conseguiu em um documento a guarda provisória de Hermione em um caso excepcional, para que a menina não fosse para um abrigo.

Com Hermione no colo como uma criança pequena, Lúcio deixou a casa de James. Colocou Hermione no banco de trás do carro e dirigiu até a sua casa, em silêncio. Enquanto as viaturas iam em caminho contrário, para a casa de Onório.

Rony olhou ao lado do avô o carro de Lúcio Malfoy partindo.

Willian apertou o ombro do neto, num gesto de apoio.

'- Nada mudou. Não duvide disso.' – disse Rony.

'-Eu jamais duvidaria.' – disse Willian sorrindo – 'Quer vir comigo? Não costumo tratar de causas familiares, mas vou cuidar da sua Mione. Talvez queira ver como um advogado trabalha.'

'-Você não desiste, não é?' – disse Rony.

'-Nunca.' - disse o avô.

'-Vamos. O futuro é sempre um mistério, não é verdade? Quem sabe... Talvez eu goste.' – Rony disse sorrindo para o avô.

'-Você está me comprando não é? Diga; o que quer para me acompanhar?'

'-Nada... eu fui sincero.'

Willian sorriu para o neto enquanto o abraçava pelo ombro e o puxava em direção ao carro.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Conversando com a autora**

Toca a musiquinha da Tv Colosso,_ "Eu não largo o osso" _– tema de abertura.

Nathoca olha feio pra cabine de som. Mas não é o Eric Diggory que está lá.

_**Nathoca:**_ Cadê meu maridão, o Eric Diggory?

_**Tiozinho:**_ Teve um problema intestinal e eu não consigo achar o Hakuna-Matata! Só achei esse CD da TV Colosso!

Nathoca rosna mas decide começar o programa.

_**Nathoca:**_ Olá! Olá! Eu sou Nathoca Malfoy e está começando agora mais um "Conversando com a Autora". Hoje não tenho muito o que falar. Minha vida continua a mesma, a não ser pelo fato que eu estou muito cansada. O remédio que eu estou tomando tira o sono, então eu tô dormindo pouco e isso se reflete em cansaço. Conseqüentemente, eu estou escrevendo menos. Hoje por exemplo, não tem cena do próximo capítulo.

_**Uma mão:**_ Não rola mesmo? Nem uma diquinha?

_**Nathoca:**_ Não. Alguma pergunta? Só sobre a fic, pelo amor de Deus, eu não quero pensar. Tô com preguiça... e tô cansada!

_**Uma mão:**_ O Snape vai aparecer?

_**Nathoca:**_ Sim. Acho que já deu pra perceber que ele era a "babá" de Gui, não é? Hehehe...

_**Outra mão:**_ E a pobre da Mione?

_**Nathoca:**_ Agora as coisa vão começar a mudar. Mas não totalmente. Eu decidi matar um dos filhos de Lúcio. Muahahahahahahahahah!!! Mas não contem pra mão assassina!

_**Outra mão:**_ Quem? Não é o Draco né?

_**Nathoca:**_ Claro que não! Ele é protagonista!

_**Outra mão:**_ Finalmente você chegou na páscoa!

_**Nathoca:**_ É, eu sei. Demorei demais no início do ano letivo. Gostaram da minha campanha para a páscoa: _"Que a sua páscoa seja tão mágica como o nosso chocolate!"_? E a conversa do Draco com a Hermione: "Você guarda segredo?" Noooossaaaaaaaa... Mas quem roubou a cena mesmo, mais do que o noivado da Gina, mais do que a Hermione com o Onório, mais do que a Fleur com o Gui... foi a conversa da Molly com o Lúcio! Se bem que a parte do boliche, a Fleur ensinando o Gui, foi fofa! Ai ai ai! Eu gostei de tudo! Fui eu quem escrevi... hehehe...

_**Outra mão:**_ E a escola? Você nunca mais falou na escola!

_**Nathoca:**_ É que não tem nada pra falar! Eles continuam estudando. Só isso. Uma coisa que eu esperava comentários alucinados do último capítulo era sobre o show da Gina. Ninguém viu o show? Só eu? Eu ainda escrevi no meio da música o que ia acontecendo com a galera enquanto o show rolava. Achei tão mágico...

_**Outra mão:**_ Essa fic não tem fim? Já estamos no capítulo 51!

_**Nathoca:**_ Essa fic vai acabar com o fim do ano deles. Estamos na páscoa. Então, sinceramente, eu não faço idéia de quantos capítulos ainda vamos ter. Mas a páscoa vai passar rápido. O que eu queria explorar da páscoa era a seção de fotos. Vou pular logo para o dia das mães e a Festa Junina! Hehehe!

_**Outra mão:**_ E o Dani?

_**Nathoca:**_ Meu filhote vai bem. Tá dormindo... que é algo que eu quero muito fazer! Eu sou Nathoca Malfoy e está terminando agora (boceja) mais um conversando com a autora (boceja). Até mais!

Nathoca se joga no sofá do programa e dorme ali mesmo.

Toca a musiquinha da TV colosso, _"Malabi sabe"_ – tema do mago Malabi.

Nathoca que já estava dormindo, nem escuta pra reclamar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Cena do próximo capítulo**

_**Nathoca:**_ Já falei que não tem cena do próximo capítulo! Tô cansada e com sono!

_**Uma mão:**_ Por favor...

_**Nathoca:**_ Já são 23:15 e eu acordo ás 5:00! Eu não vivo de escrever fanfic! Preciso trabalhar! E teoricamente, eu já estou dormindo no sofá do meu programa.

_**Outra mão:**_ Pequenininho vai... só algumas linhas!

Nathoca resignada, resolve dar uma palhinha.

_**Nathoca:**_ O que eu não faço pelas minhas leitoras... Estou deixando vocês mal acostumadas...

**oOo**

Estava sentada ao piano, esperando Draco voltar da empresa quando vê Narcisa, na parte alta da escada com a mão no ventre. Seu semblante era de dor total.

'-Narcisa! Ai meu Deus, vou chamar o motorista, vamos ao hospital.' – Hermione disse e ia saindo correndo do piano pra chamar o motorista quando deu meia volta ajudando Narcisa a descer a escada.

Chegaram lá fora e nas escadas da entrada, Hermione deixou Narcisa e foi correr atrás do motorista que estava na guarita conversando com o segurança.

Ela e o motorista correram para a entrada da mansão e chegaram até Narcisa, que sangrava muito e gemia de dor, chorando com a mão ao ventre.

'-Meu bebê...' – ela chorava.

O motorista a pegou no colo e colocou no banco traseiro do carro enquanto Mione se jogava no banco da frente.

O motorista arrancou a mil. Os portões já estavam abertos.

'-Calma mãe, vai dar tudo certo. Não vamos perder esse bebê, não vamos!' – Hermione tentava acalmar Narcisa e se acalmar.

Tanto, que nem reparou que a chamou de mãe. Nem ela nem Narcisa.

'-Lúcio...' – ela murmurou.

Foi só então que Hermione se tocou que precisava chamar o pai. Pegou o telefone do carro, na pressa, não tinha pegado nem sua bolsa. Por sorte sabia de cor o número pessoal do pai.

'-Pai, é a Mione. A mamãe tá mal, ela sangrou muito, estamos a caminho do hospital do Potter. Te vejo lá.'

Olhou para Narcisa preocupada. Não podiam perder aquele bebê! Não podiam!

**oOo**

_**Nathoca:**_ Agora por favor... comentem! Continuo aguardando de 7 a 10 comentários por capítulo. O capítulo anterior nem teve 7 comentários e eu fui boazinha desrespeitando minhas próprias regras! Essas são as regras agora, hein! COMENTEM!!! Não dói nada e do dedo não cai! Agora é sério... já é quase meia noite. Beijokas!!!


	25. 52 e 53

**Aviso aos leitores:** Não contente com uma NC, essa que voz escreve ainda fez uma cena picante... Então se quiserem não ler esse capítulo (52), me mandem uma mensagem que eu envio pro e-mail de vocês sem a NC. É isso. Boa leitura.

**52**

**Bem vinda ao lar, Sra. Malfoy**

Fleur, Gina e Hermione estavam sentadas no chão envolta da mesa de centro da sala da Mansão Malfoy com um álbum na mão. Era o álbum da festa de noivado de Gina e Fleur com os irmãos Malfoy.

Passavam as páginas sorrindo e fazendo comentários.

Tinha sido uma noite realmente espetacular.

As três ostentavam um anel com o brasão da família entalhado. Gina e Fleur, tinham um de ouro amarelo e diamantes no anelar da mão direita. Já Hermione, usava um de ouro branco e esmeraldas no dedo médio da mão esquerda.

Gina passava as fotos e olhava o quanto estava bonita. Ela estava em um vestido verde liso, tomara que caia com uma saia que ia até os pés. A saia tinha uma fenda na lateral esquerda que ia até 2 palmos acima do joelho. Todas as suas jóias eram de ouro amarelo e diamantes. Nos cabelos, presos com um lindo coque e algumas mechas soltas, ela usava alguns prendedores bem pequenos de ouro amarelo com formato de flores.

Fleur usava o mesmo modelo de vestido e as mesmas jóias, só a cor de seu vestido era azul. Os meninos usavam um terno preto comum com camisa branca e a gravata era da mesma cor que os vestidos das noivas.

Foi uma festa na mansão Malfoy, bem fechada, só para parentes e alguns amigos.

'-E o casamento?' – Hermione perguntou, depois de sorrirem e comentarem o álbum inteiro.

'-Draco ainda não me falou nada, mas... quero que demore um pouquinho. Quero fazer a faculdade tranquilamente, sabe? É a primeira vez em minha vida que posso fazer as coisas tranquilamente, sem ter que pensar em dinheiro.' – comentou Ginny.

'-Guilherme quer se casar no fim do ano.' – disse Fleur séria.

'-Não parece feliz.' – disse Hermione.

'-Não estou, queria fazer a faculdade tranquilamente, longe de tudo e de todos. Pela primeira vez em minha vida ser apenas eu. Apenas Fleur. Sem sobrenome nenhum, nem Delacour nem Malfoy. Sabem como eu esperava por essa liberdade, mesmo que falsa.' – disse Fleur.

'-Guilherme é um bom homem.' – disse Gina.

'-Concordo. Guilherme é uma ótima pessoa.' – disse Hermione.

Fleur sorriu triste.

'-É porque vocês são irmãs dele. Guilherme tem me ameaçado. Mesmo no dia do nosso noivado... Eu... Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! Eu chego a ficar com muita raiva dele, mas quando ele está longe, eu sinto falta dele. E eu não posso contrariá-lo em nada que ele me humilha e acaba me fazendo chorar e depois me abraça fazendo com que eu me sinta segura. É tão esquisito porque eu o adoro e ao mesmo tempo eu tenho medo dele.'

Gina abraçou a amiga e a mente de Hermione voou longe, para uma conversa que ela teve com Draco a pouco tempo atrás. A fala de Draco foi tão cruel que ficou gravada em sua mente.

'_-É assim que vemos as mulheres, Hermione. As senhoras Malfoy são treinadas para nos obedecerem cegamente e estarem sempre ao nosso lado. São praticamente compradas: as mais belas, as mais encantadoras, as mais inteligentes. São escolhidas a dedo, só as melhores, para exibirmos e nos dar prazer. Não esperamos nada além disso. A paixão, carinho, ou até mesmo o tão falado amor, é apenas um bônus que pode vir um pouco antes ou um pouco depois.'_

'-Acho que apesar de tudo, você está se apaixonando. Mas quem não se apaixonaria pelo Guilherme?'

Fleur corou.

'-Hey, é seu irmão!' – Fleur disse sorrindo.

'-Mas não posso negar que ele é lindo! Lindo e sarcástico! Uma mistura e tanto.' – Gina disse rindo – 'Não é mesmo Mione?'

Mione não respondeu, perdida em lembranças no seu mundo particular.

'-No que está pensando, Hermione?' – perguntou Gina vendo a amiga um pouco aérea.

Com a pergunta, Hermione acordou.

'-Quê?'

'-Perguntei no que estava pensando.' – disse Gina.

'-Nada. Mas e então Fleur, mediante toda essa adoração e medo que sente, como se porta perante ele?'

'-Não sei mais... se tento desafiá-lo ele me machuca de um modo... e ele me trata com tanto carinho quando concordo com ele... que ás vezes só quero dizer sim ao que ele diz e receber o afeto dele.'

Hermione suspirou, Guilherme estava muito perto de conseguir o que queria.

'-Draco também a trata assim, Gina?' – perguntou Mione.

Gina sorriu.

'-Ele tentou uma vez... e me assustou de Draco não me causa medo. Ele é muito bom e muito carinhoso comigo. Mas ás vezes é... um tanto machista. Sabe, eu sou homem, sou eu quem dita as regras e coisa e tal.'

'-Sabe que é assim que funciona, não é? Nossos pais passam adiante o que passaram pra eles, mas não enxergam que isso nem sempre é o melhor.'

'-Há casos que as coisas dão certo.' – disse Gina sorrindo pra amiga.

'-E há casos que as coisas dão errado. O que sentimos não vale nada, no final, o que nossos pais olham é a estabilidade financeira que vamos ter ou o status que vamos alcançar... Isso me dá medo.' – disse Fleur num tom magoado.

Todas suspirar juntas e instalou-se um silêncio de alguns instantes na sala.

Depois de alguns momentos, Fleur suspirou e disse baixinho.

'-Ás vezes eu queria ter nascido pobre... pelo menos não teria que passar por tudo isso.' – disse Fleur triste.

'-Mas do que a moça mais linda dessa sala está se queixando? O que a faz desejar ter nascido pobre minha doce Fleur?'

Assim que ouviu a voz de Guilherme, Fleur gelou.

Gui tinha acabado de entrar na sala e ouviu o pequeno lamento da Fleur, sem nem imaginar o teor da conversa.

'-Coisa de mulher.' – Hermione respondeu por Fleur que ainda estava branca.

Guilherme olhou de Fleur para Hermione e depois para Gina, que segurava a mão de Fleur e apertava tentando fazê-la reagir. Tudo isso se passou numa fração de segundo, mas Guilherme percebeu duas coisas: 1- Era uma mentira; 2-Fleur estava assustada, então, provavelmente era dele que falavam.

Guilherme sorriu fingindo que acreditava, depois ia falar com Fleur.

'-Mione, sabe se o papai está aí? Preciso falar com ele.'

'-Chegou faz uma meia, está no quarto fazendo carinho na barriga da Cissa, é tudo que ele faz ultimamente. O Draco ligou dizendo que vai atrasar, está com alguns problemas na empresa.'

Guilherme sorriu e Hermione continuou.

'-Tem notícias sobre a minha guarda? Parece que o papel que Willian conseguiu era provisório, só pra eu não ter que ir para um abrigo. A papelada do juizado de menores deve estar pra sair.'

'-Parabéns, maninha! Bom, eu não tenho novidades... porque não liga para o Willian? Ou para o Ronald, ele deve saber.'

'-Ainda não consigo falar direito com o Rony...' – Mione disse olhando para o chão.

'-Você sabe que vai ter que superar isso, não sabe?' – disse Guilherme olhando bondoso pra a irmã – 'O Rony é um bom homem e eu acredito que ele realmente goste de você. Não vai poder viver o resto da vida se esquivando de qualquer homem que não seja eu, o Draco ou o papai. Acho que você sabe disso.'

Mione sorriu um pouco para o irmão, como que concordando, mas sem fazer nenhum gesto.

'-Gininha, acompanha a Mione, vejam com o Rony se tem alguma notícia.' – Gui pediu para a irmã caçula.

Gina sorriu para Guilherme concordando e as duas se levantaram.

'-Vou com vocês.' – disse Fleur se levantando.

'-Não. Você fica. Nós vamos conversar.' – disse Guilherme sério e depois sorrindo continuou – 'Minha doce Fleur.'

Fleur gelou e Mione segurou a sua mão.

'-Posso ligar para o Rony depois. Não se preocupe.' – disse Mione sorrindo.

Guilherme olhou para Hermione sério.

'-Acho que já deu pra entender que eu quero falar a sós com Fleur, não deu? Por favor, saiam.'

'-Essa casa é tão minha quanto sua. Não pode me mandar sair, vou ficar aqui com a minha amiga.' – disse Hermione ríspida olhando para o irmão.

'-Achei que Draco houvesse lhe explicado como funcionam as coisas.' – disse Guilherme sério, se controlando.

'-Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu concorde.'

'-Hermione, eu não sou o papai, mas ele deu ordens á mim e ao Draco para que te educássemos. E você deu sua palavra ao Draco. Espero que a honre.'

'-Estou honrando.'

'-Ótimo. Agora por favor, se retire.'

'-Já disse, essa casa é tão minha quanto sua. Não vou deixar Fleur sozinha com você!'

'-Não percebe que ela está assustada, Guilherme? Não faça isso! O que você quer? Uma esposa que te ame ou que tenha medo de você? Só de ouvir a sua voz ela já fica branca, ainda não percebeu? Pense um pouco no que você está fazendo!' – disse Gina zangada para o irmão.

Fleur olhava para o chão, sem palavras.

Guilherme se abaixou até ficar da altura de Fleur.

'-Fleur, vamos para casa, lá poderemos conversar sem interferências.' – Guilherme disse num tom normal, fazendo carinho no rosto de Fleur.

Fleur não se levantou. Continuava olhando para o chão, sem palavras, sem expressão alguma no rosto.

Guilherme se levantou e disse ríspido.

'-Caso não lembre, Fleur, você é minha noiva. Levante-se imediatamente!'

Gina colocou a mão no ombro da amiga, impedindo-a de se levantar.

'-Peça desculpas.' – Gina disse simplesmente.

'-QUÊ?' – disse Guilherme se sentindo injustiçado.

Draco chegou do serviço nesse momento, já tirando o paletó e afrouxando a gravata. Mas parou na porta da sala e escondeu-se de lado quando ouviu a briga, decidindo ouvir um pouco para saber do que se tratava antes de entrar.

'-Peça desculpas. Fleur está assustada. Não vê o que está fazendo? Ela nunca mais sorriu do modo que sorria antes. Está sempre com um olhar triste e vago e só de ouvir seu nome um véu de tristeza a cobre. Não percebe que ela congela só de ouvir a sua voz? Você está literalmente matando a minha amiga! Eu não vou permitir isso, Malfoy!' – Gina disse com um tom de voz um pouco mais alto que o normal.

Guilherme olhou sério pra ela, mas podia-se notar que ele além de assustado com a atitude da irmã estava um pouco triste.

'-Você sempre me chamou de Gui... ou de maninho...'

'-Eu... eu não te reconheço mais! O Guilherme que eu conheci, meu irmão, nunca faria isso. O Guilherme que eu conheci me protegia de tudo e todos, conversava comigo... e nunca machucaria alguém.'

'-Eu continuo o mesmo com você, Gininha. Mas por favor, não interfira. Isso é entre eu e minha mulher. Draco já devia ter te ensinado isso.'

'-Se ela não puder interferir, eu vou! Não vou deixar você fazer isso com a minha amiga.'

'-Vocês duas ainda não entenderam que Fleur é minha, não é mesmo? Vocês duas não podem fazer nada. Acreditem!' – Guilherme disse ríspido para as irmãs e depois, sério mas com a voz um pouco cansada para Fleur – 'Fleur, por favor, levante-se. Vamos embora. Sabe bem o que está em jogo caso me desobedeça, não sabe. Não me obrigue a te lembrar, não vai ser agradável na frente de suas amigas, não é?'

Fleur se levantou.

'-Por que...' – Fleur se manifestou pela primeira vez, olhando nos olhos dele – 'Por que você faz isso comigo?' – disse enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas sem que ela pudesse mais impedir. O nó em sua garganta a sufocava.

Guilherme a puxou pelo braço e a abraçou, depositando um beijo em sua testa.

'-Quando você entender que é minha e que deve me obedecer, não haverá necessidade de eu agir assim. Seja uma boa noiva, Fleur e uma boa esposa. E eu juro que o mundo estará aos seus pés.'

'-Guilherme... por que você mente pra mim?' – disse Fleur.

'-Especifique.'

'-Você diz que me ama mas... se me amasse, não me trataria assim... Não minta pra mim. Eu lhe disse desde o primeiro momento que não precisava mentir pra mim, que se o que você quisesse fosse um casamento onde me exibisse e me provesse de bens materiais enquanto eu lhe dava pra...'

Guilherme a cortou levando um dedo até os lábios de Fleur. Ele olhou em seus olhos, que estavam cheio de lágrimas que começavam a cair lentamente. Ele as limpou com os polegares e a abraçou, beijando-lhe a testa.

'-Fleur querida... Vamos conversar em casa. Aqui tem gente demais.' – disse baixinho puxando-a pela cintura.

Ela virou-se para as amigas e deu um sorriso fraco e disse sem palavras, só mexendo os lábios: "Obrigada."

Passaram por Draco na entrada e pararam por alguns segundos de frente á ele.

Draco fez sinal de silêncio ao irmão antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa.

'-Não se preocupe. Vou ter aquela conversa com a minha mulher. É um comportamento inadmissível para uma Sra. Malfoy! E com nossa irmãzinha também.'

'-Ótimo. Parece que a Hermione só escuta você! Diga ao papai que venho falar com ele mais tarde. Adiante o assunto, diga á ele para marcar uma reunião com o Sr. Delacour o mais breve possível. Quero me casar com Fleur em dois meses.' – disse Guilherme antes de sair arrastando Fleur ainda mais assustada pela porta.

Draco entrou na sala ao mesmo tempo que Lúcio.

'-O que houve aqui? Cadê o Guilherme, ouvi a voz dele!' – disse Lúcio entrando.

'-Não houve nada pai.' – disse Draco entrando com um semblante muito sério. Foi a vez de Gina ficar preocupada. Hermione apertou a sua mão e olhou-a nos olhos.

Gina sorriu para a amiga.

'-Foi só uma questão de indisciplina das meninas. Guilherme teve que sair com Fleur para evitar maiores danos. Vou conversar com Gina agora e depois vou ter aquela conversa com a comandante da rebelião!' – disse olhando ríspido para Hermione.

'-Você não ousaria.' – disse Hermione para Draco.

'-Mas eu ousaria.' – disse Lúcio para Hermione – 'Eu te dei toda a liberdade que você quis. Mas a sua liberdade acaba onde a de seus irmãos começa. E eu dei ordens para que Guilherme e Draco te educassem como eu os eduquei. Eles tem tanto direito de te colocar de castigo quanto eu. E antes que me pergunte, eu e apenas eu vou poder retirar esse poder que dei a eles sobre a sua educação.'

'-E quando vai ser isso? Quando eu me tornar uma...' – Hermione ia dizendo uma "Narcisa" mas parou antes que a palavra saísse de sua boca.

Lúcio olhou para a filha.

'-Quando você aprender a se comportar como uma senhorita Malfoy. Draco, vá falar com Gina enquanto eu escuto o que Hermione tem a dizer.'

Draco olhou para Gina.

'-Vamos.'

'-Não. Já sei o que vai me dizer e o que vai fazer. Eu não quero! Hermione me abriu os olhos. Não vou deixar você me manipular!'

Draco olhou para o pai significativamente e Lúcio deu um olhar medonho para Hermione. Mione nunca tinha visto aquele olhar nos olhos do pai.

'-Hermione Malfoy, vá agora mesmo para o seu quarto e não saia de lá até segunda ordem.'

'-Mas pai...'

'-NÃO DISCUTA COMIGO! Vá Hermione! Rápido! Eu vou falar com você assim que eu me acalmar. Agora vá!' – Lúcio disse com um olhar mortal que fez Hermione subir as escadas correndo.

Lúcio saiu da sala, indo direto para a cozinha.

Draco olhou para Gina.

'-Agora somos só nós dois. Vamos para o meu quarto.'

'-Não!' – Gina disse com a voz que demonstrava que ela estava realmente ultrajada.

Draco sorriu.

'-Não me entenda mal. Quero um lugar onde ninguém nos interrompa em hipótese alguma. Vamos?'

'-Já disse que não vou!'

Draco olhou para Gina de um modo que o sangue de suas veias parecia ter congelado.

Aquele era o Draco que fazia Gina suar frio.

'-Você vai.' – ele disse ríspido, em tom de final de sentença.

Aproximou-se rapidamente e antes que Gina pudesse reagir ele a beijou. O seu beijo era ríspido e exigia dela. Aos poucos, ela se entregou e aquele beijo a dominou, tornando-se cada vez mais suave, mais calmo.

Afastaram-se com Gina olhando-o nos olhos, hipnotizada por aqueles olhos cinzas.

Draco sorriu para ela e beijou-a novamente. Dessa vez foi um beijo calmos desde o início, cheio de sentimento.

Gina retribuiu ao beijo se entregando por completo aquele momento.

Quando se separaram, Draco a puxou pela mão e subiram as escadas, sem palavras.

**oOo**

Fleur e Guilherme estavam no carro. Um silêncio incômodo era seu companheiro de viagem.

Fleur estava com medo. Guilherme tinha uma expressão séria, não parecia nem feliz nem zangado. Era uma máscara, ela sabia. E tinha medo do que ela estava escondendo.

'-Guilherme...'

'-Em casa conversamos.'

'-Por favor, me desculpe. Eu...'

'-Em casa Fleur.'

'-Gui... eu...'

Guilherme respirou fundo.

'-Em casa Sra. Malfoy.'

Fleur respirou fundo limpando os olhos que enchiam de lágrimas.

'-Não chore Fleur...' – disse Guilherme fazendo carinho em seus joelhos rapidamente – 'Daqui a pouco estaremos em casa.'

Guilherme pegou um caminho diferente.

'-Gui, você passou a rua.'

Guilherme sorriu.

'-Não... estou fazendo o caminho certo, Sra. Willian Guilherme Malfoy, minha esposa.'

Willian saboreou cada uma daquelas palavras com um prazer que só fez Fleur congelar pensando no que a aguardava.

Algumas quadras depois, Fleur e Guilherme pararam na frente de uma casa linda. Era amarela, um gramado super bem cuidado na entrada, com algumas flores que cercavam um caminho de pedras até a porta. Á direita nesse mesmo jardim, um pequeno lago artificial. Á esquerda da casa, uma entrada com paralelepípedos que levava o carro até a garagem subterrânea.

Guilherme abriu o portão automático e entrou com o carro sorrindo.

'-Não é uma mansão como a do meu pai nem como a do seu. Não gosto de alardear que tenho dinheiro. Isso é uma das coisas que tenho em comum com Draco. Mas se preferir uma casa maior...'

'-É perfeita.' – Fleur disse – 'Podemos entrar?'

'-Claro!' – Guilherme disse descendo do carro e dando a volta, abriu a porta para Fleur que olhava deslumbrada.

'-Aqui é a garagem e ali no fundo é a lavanderia e um pequeno depósito de materiais de limpeza e outras coisas. Venha, vamos entrar pela frente.'

Guilherme pegou a chave do bolso e Fleur olhou-o de canto.

'-Já comprou? Pensei que houvesse um vendedor nos esperando, que fosse pedir a minha opinião...'

'-Eu sabia que você ia adorar. Entre, a casa é sua.' – Gui disse abrindo o portão.

Fleur passou pelo caminho olhando o jardim deslumbrada, sendo atraída para o pequeno lago artificial, onde haviam algumas carpas.

Olhou-as por tempo, sentindo os olhos de Guilherme sobre si. Olhou-o de relance e ele olhava para ela sorrindo. Parou para olhar os enfeites do jardim, um por um. Cada flor...

'-Parece que você gostou do jardim...' – disse Guilherme finalmente tirando-a de seu mundo particular.

'-Muito.'- Fleur se levantou sorrindo e limpando o vestido.

'-Não há nenhum jardim nos fundos da casa por enquanto, mas acabei de comprar a casa dos fundos. Vou mandar construir um belo e enorme jardim com um playground e uma brinquedoteca anexa a um salão de festas. Não precisa se preocupar com sua privacidade ou com a construção. Vou construir tudo para por último unir os dois terrenos. Sei que você vai adorar quando estiver pronto.'

'-Playground e brinquedoteca?' – Fleur disse séria.

Guilherme sorriu pegando-a pela mão.

'-Venha conhecer o resto da casa, minha amada Fleur.'

Guilherme foi até a porta de frente e abriu-a.

Fleur entrou abismada enquanto Guilherme acendia as luzes.

'-Bem vinda ao lar, Sra. Malfoy.' – Guilherme disse sorrindo, ante o deslumbramento visível de Fleur.

'- A decoração, os móveis... é tudo de muito bom gosto.' – Fleur comentou passando uma mão pela colcha do sofá.

Guilherme sorriu.

'-Contratei uma decoradora, sou péssimo pra isso. Mas esteja á vontade para mudar o que quiser. Venha...' – disse a puxando pela mão.

Fleur abriu uma porta logo ao lado. Era um pequeno lavabo.

Entraram numa sala privativa, que tinha uma TV em uma das paredes e um piano ao lado, com vários sofás super confortáveis em volta.

'-Normalmente o piano ficaria em uma sala diferente da de TV, como sabe. Mas como eu disse anteriormente, a casa não é muito grande.'

Fleur foi direto ao piano, abrindo e passando os dedos sobre as teclas.

Guilherme sorriu se jogando em um dos sofás.

'-Pode tocar, é seu.'

Fleur sorrindo, se sentou ao piano.

'-Posso pedir aquela música do concurso?'

Fleur então tocou e cantou "Once upon a December" em francês.

Quando terminou, Guilherme bateu palmas encantado.

'-Maravilhosa! Divina! Perfeita!' – exclamou enquanto batia palmas.

Fleur levantou-se e fechou o piano.

Gui levantou-se do sofá a muito custo. Era realmente muito bom.

Puxou Fleur pela mão e foram até a sala de jantar.

Fleur continuava encantada com a decoração. Passaram rápido e foram até a cozinha, ampla e clara com uma bancada e alguns banquinhos. Um lugar perfeito para conversar enquanto tomassem café da manhã...

Fleur afastou depressa aqueles pensamentos e foi até a porta, que levava para a parte detrás da casa.

Havia uma piscina grandinha e uma churrasqueira com uma parte coberta e uma grande mesa de madeira bem rústica.

Fleur sorriu.

'-É bonito.'

Gui abraçou-a.

'-Vai ser bem maior quando estiver pronto. Você vai adorar. E depois, vamos precisar de espaço para as crianças correrem.'

Fleur dessa vez ignorou o comentário sobre crianças e entrou por conta própria na cozinha. Guilherme foi atrás. Gui abriu uma porta á esquerda que levava até a lavanderia e a garagem na parte debaixo da casa.

Depois de mostrar á Fleur, os dois subiram novamente e Fleur, caminhando por si só e deixando Gui para trás, foi até a sala novamente, direto para uma porta que Guilherme não tinha lhe mostrado logo ao lado.

Era um pequeno escritório.

'-Esta parte é só minha.' – disse sorrindo enquanto lhe abraçava pela cintura.

Fleur sorriu sem palavras, enquanto foi á mesa e arrumou os itens que ali estavam e colocou o notebook dentro de uma gaveta da mesa.

Gui sorriu.

Puxando-a pela mão, subiram as escadas que levava até a parte superior.

Fleur foi indo até uma porta mas Gui a deteve.

'-Vamos deixar este por último.' – disse simplesmente.

Olharam os outros quartos, eram 4 ao todo, todos com suítes e decorados de maneira simples com camas de solteiro, com exceção de um que estava completamente sem móveis e o último quarto, era uma pequena sala com uma estante com poucos livros e tinha uma porta balcão que dava para uma pequena sacada, com vista para a piscina.

Fleur foi até a sacada e Guilherme a abraçou.

'-Está gostando da sua nova casa?'

'-Estou sem palavras, Guilherme. Gostei muito. Porque um dos quartos ainda não foi decorado?'

'-Fiz de propósito. Quero que você o faça quando gerar o meu primeiro herdeiro.' – disse olhando-a nos olhos.

Fleur ficou um pouco vermelha e desviou o olhar .

'-Venha, venha conhecer a suíte principal.' – puxada pela mão e um pouco receosa, Fleur foi até o quarto que Gui a havia impedido de ver a pouco tempo atrás.

Fleur abriu a porta e maravilhou-se com o quarto branco, simples e claro. Uma colcha de rendas sobre a cama, móveis brancos com alguns detalhes em preto. Abriu a porta que dava ao banheiro e viu uma banheira branca média, o banheiro todo em azul e branco.

Guilherme a aguardava sentado numa poltrona no canto do quarto e levantou-se quando Fleur voltou depois de examinar o banheiro.

Ele a abraçou e a beijou com carinho.

'-Ainda há algo que eu quero te mostrar.'

Fleur o olhou com cara de dúvida quando Guilherme foi até a gaveta de uma das cômodas e tirou de lá uma pasta com papéis.

'-São os documentos da casa. Estão em seu nome.'

Por essa Fleur não esperava. Ficou novamente sem palavras.

'-Mas...'

'-Eu já lhe disse, Fleur, que se for uma boa noiva e uma boa esposa, eu lhe darei o mundo. Essa casa é sua por direito. Foi comprada com o dinheiro que seu pai nos deu como presente de casamento. Eu coloquei um pouco mais, é verdade, mas mesmo assim a casa é sua.'

'-Você poderia ter usado como quisesse.'

'-Não. Eu queria fazer algo especial pra você. Que bom que gostou.'

Fleur chorou lágrimas silenciosas.

'-O que houve?' – Guilherme disse preocupado, limpando-lhe as lágrimas com os polegares.

'-Agora pouco eu o estava acusando de não me amar e você colocou a nossa casa no meu nome.'

Guilherme sorriu e puxou-a para si, abraçando-a.

'-Você não está completamente errada, Fleur.'

Depois de tudo aquilo, essa declaração de Guilherme lhe foi como uma verdadeira facada. Mesmo que não quisesse, seu sorriso murchou um pouco.

Guilherme a afastou um pouco para olhar pra ela e percebeu a mudança em seu sorriso, mas ignorou e continuou sua fala.

'-Acho que estou apaixonado por você. Eu te desejo, quero estar perto, te abraçar, te beijar... Sinto sua falta; falta da sua voz, do seu sorriso, sua música. De toda essa doçura que você tem quando se encanta com algo e você sorri e seus olhos brilham.'

Fleur sorriu para Gui. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e beijou-a levemente nos lábios.

'-Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você, Fleur. Me ajude a te amar, me ensine. É tudo que eu mais quero.' – ele disse olhando-a nos olhos.

Fleur sorriu beijando-o com amor. Ela se entregou completamente aos seus beijos e não ofereceu resistência quando as mãos dele começaram a passear pelo seu corpo, em lugares que ela jamais imaginou ser tocada.

Ele desceu o ziper do vestido azul claro que caiu no chão aos seus pés, deixando-a apenas de lingerie branca. Parou um pouco e se afastou para observar o corpo de sua noiva, olhando-a com um misto de desejo e contemplação.

Ela corou um pouco, mas ele beijou-a novamente, fazendo com que ela simplesmente se esquecesse do resto do mundo ao seu redor.

Ela não ofereceu resistência alguma quando ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama.

**oOo**

Hermione estava chorando impotente em seu quarto, havia tirado todas as roupas de seu guarda roupas e jogado pelo quarto, desfez a cama, jogou o colchão longe e mordia panos para gritar de ódio e frustração.

Lúcio entrou no quarto e não disse nada.

Esperou sentado numa poltrona enquanto via Hermione chutar as roupas e terminar de descer a roupa de cama de cima do guarda roupa e jogar com raiva.

Terminando tudo, ela sentou-se encostada na parede e chorou por mais alguns minutos, ignorando a presença de Lúcio que estava sentado olhando, impassível.

'-Sente-se melhor?' – Lúcio perguntou quando viu que as lágrimas tinham secado.

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça.

'-Sabe sobre o que vim falar, não sabe?'

'-Sei papai.'

'-Hermione, Draco já falou para você como as coisas funcionam. Gina e Fleur estão sendo treinadas para que obedeçam aos seus irmãos cegamente. Não deveria interferir.'

'-Mas papai, o Gui tá fazendo a Fleur infeliz. Ela tem medo dele. É minha melhor amiga, eu não agüento vê-la sofrer sem poder fazer nada.'

'-Filha, quando Fleur entender que só tem a ganhar obedecendo ao Guilherme, ela vai tê-lo nas mãos. Porque nada que ela pedir ele vai deixar de atender. Você vê como eu paparico sua mãe, digo, Narcisa.'

'-Narcisa não é feliz.' – Hermione disse simplesmente.

Aquilo pegou Lúcio de surpresa.

'-Porque diz isso?'

Hermione ficou muda. Nunca ia contar que um dia pegou Narcisa com uma caixa antiga de fotos e papéis e viu-a chorando com uma foto do Potter.

Narcisa tinha disfarçado e Hermione fingiu que não tinha visto nada e pra dar essa certeza á madastra, perguntou se ela não queria um colírio para o olho irritado. Narcisa sorriu e sibilou "obrigada".

'-Porque eu passo grande parte da tarde aqui e não a vejo sorrir muito.' – disse simplesmente sorrindo por dentro. Ela era uma ótima atriz.

'-Não se preocupe quanto a isso, já estou pensando no que fazer para conquistá-la quando esse bebê nascer.'

'-Porque não começa agora? Pode trazer-lhe flores e dizer a ela o quanto ela é especial. Posso te ajudar nisso.' – disse sorrindo feliz.

'-Como?'

'-Vou te dizer o que falar e como pensar no que dizer. Não vou te dar um texto para decorar, pode perder as esperanças!' – disse enérgica.

Lúcio fingiu um sorriso murcho e Hermione sorriu.

'-Comece com narcisos, é o nome dela. Com certeza ela irá adorar. Aposto que sempre compra rosas, não é?'

Lúcio sorriu envergonhado.

'-Achei que todas as mulheres gostassem de rosas.' – Lúcio se defendeu com uma sobrancelha de pé em visível desconforto por sua falta de tato com sua própria mulher.

'-E gostam pai. Mas deve variar um pouco. Com certeza ela vai se apaixonar.' – Hermione disse sorrindo. – 'Pode inclusive, escrever um cartão á mão... e não pegar um com frases feitas ou mandar sua secretária ditar ou escrever, pelo amor de Deus!'

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Tive alguns problemas com uma secretária minha no passado, desde então perto de mim só há homens, inclusive meu secretário que com certeza não sabe escrever cartões.'

Hermione murchou um pouco o sorriso, sabia bem de que secretária ele falava... Michelle, sua "mãe".

Lúcio viu a burrada que tinha dito e foi até ela, abraçando-a.

'-Hey hey hey! Não falei isso para que ficasse triste, minha princesa. Vamos, continue minha aula!'

Hermione sorriu para o pai.

'-Narcisa adora o piano, mas está presa naquele quarto o tempo todo, não pode descer escadas. Porque não a pega no colo quando chegar do serviço e a leva para o piano. Você só a trás na hora do jantar.'

Lúcio pensou que aquilo podia ser feito.

'-Outra coisa... eu não entendo muito disso mas... pare de olhá-la como uma inútil só porque ela está grávida e faça massagem nela, beije-a. Ela não é só a mãe dos seus filhos, ela é sua mulher antes de mais nada, não pode esquecer disso.'

Lúcio concordou.

'-E a ame. Se continuar a tratá-la como um objeto para exibir e fazer sexo, ela nunca vai amara você. Toda mulher quer ser mais que isso.'

Lúcio respirou fundo para a filha.

'-Obrigado pela aula. Mas... o que você entende de massagens e beijos?'

Hermione ficou um pouco vermelha.

'-Eu... não sou tão inocente nesse assunto.'

Lúcio foi ficando vermelho.

'-Por acaso você e aquele ruivo, Ronald Hegyi Weasley...'

'-NÃO!' – Hermione interrompeu o pai – 'Nós nos beijamos, só isso. Ele nunca encostou em mim. Ele é muito tímido pra isso. Ainda tem muito o que crescer... mas eu gosto muito dele. É um bom garoto.'

'-Ele me pareceu bem crescido quando disse aquele dia que seria o seu primeiro homem.' – Lúcio disse escolhendo bem as palavras.

Hermione ficou vermelha de vez.

'-Ele pode ser tímido, mas quando se trata de mim ele não é tão tímido.'

'-Então com você ele não é tímido.'

'-Não foi isso o que eu disse.'

'-Não, foi exatamente o que disse. Você está se contradizendo. '

Hermione escondeu a cabeça sob as mãos.

'-Pára pai, não distorça o que eu digo. Eu sou virgem e nunca dei um amasso, nem com o Rony nem com ninguém. Pronto. É tudo que queria saber?' – disse sem olhá-lo.

Lúcio sorriu de lado.

'-Então porque disse ter certa experiência?'

Hermione levantou a cabeça, ainda muito vermelha e nem acreditando que estava falando daquilo com seu próprio pai.

'-Porque eu leio tá bom? Eu leio muito. Leio romances e leio histórias picantes também, sou curiosa. E deve imaginar o tipo de coisa que minha mã... que Michelle fazia questão de me ensinar. Já dormiu com ela, deve lembrar o tipo de coisa que ela andou me ensinando.' – Hermione segurou a palavra "mãe" quase saindo de sua boca. Não iria chamá-la de mãe, nunca mais. Ela não merecia aquele título. Tinha que esquecer esse passado. Ela era uma Malfoy agora, Hermione Malfoy. Para o seu próprio bem, tinha que esquecer que Hermione Granger um dia existiu.

A cara de Lúcio não era nada boa.

'-Nunca mais me lembre que dormi com aquela vaca da Michele, ouviu? E nunca mais pense em chamá-la de mãe dentro dessa casa. Se quiser chamar alguém de mãe, chame Narcisa. Fui claro?'

'-Sim papai. Me desculpe. É o hábito. Não vai se juro.'

'-E trate de esquecer tudo que aquela vaca maldita te ensinou sobre homens ou qualquer outra coisa podre que ela tenha te ensinado. Eu e Narcisa vamos te ensinar o que você precisa saber quando chegar a hora certa.'

'-Sim senhor.' – Hermione disse um pouco assustada.

Lúcio respirou fundo.

'-Não foi sobre mim que vim falar sua manipuladorazinha. ' – Lúcio disse sorrindo e Hermione sorriu para o pai.

'-Mas foi uma boa conversa não foi?'

'-Foi. Mas ainda tenho que falar sobre seus irmãos e sobre você. Hermione, você está sendo educada para não depender de ninguém, fazer suas próprias decisões e ser segura de si. E quando conseguir tudo isso, vamos guiá-la para que sendo você mesma, consiga fazer seu próprio dinheiro. Olhe o Guilherme que fundou a própria empresa e o Draco, que trabalha na minha empresa mas a empresa é mais dele do que minha porque estaria falida se ele não tivesse intervindo. É assim que as coisas funcionam! E eu e seus irmãos vamos lhe ajudar, mesmo que tardiamente, a encontrar seu o próprio caminho. Isso que estamos tentando te ensinar, Hermione, se chama liberdade!'

Lúcio respirou fundo antes de continuar.

'- Mas a sua liberdade termina onde a de seus irmãos começa. É a mulher deles, eles são responsáveis por elas. Sabe como funciona, não sabe?'

Hermione fez que sim.

'-Eles estão treinando-as para serem boas esposas. Não podem ter uma mulher que brigue com eles em público ou que não saiba se portar e exploda com qualquer provocação. Para um homem, uma mulher que o obedeça sem pensar é um prêmio. E Gina e Fleur estão sendo treinadas para antes de mais nada serem exibidas.'

'-Draco me disse: "as mais belas, as mais perfeitas, para serem exibidas e nos dar prazer. Qualquer outro sentimento é um bônus." Achei ridículo!' – Hermione disse de cara fechada cruzando os braços.

Lúcio riu.

'-Ridículo porque você é uma Malfoy! E eu quero que continue pensando assim. Mas Gina e Fleur, apesar de se tornarem Malfoys, serão esposas e como esposas, devem honra, dedicação e respeito a seus maridos. Por favor, não interfira. Nem Draco nem Guilherme estão interferindo em sua vida.'

'-Pai, são minhas amigas!'

'-E vão continuar sendo, mas quando se tratar de seus irmãos, serão completamente submissas á eles. Não interfira nisso. Eu não vou aceitar, e muito menos eles.'

Hermione respirou fundo.

'-Tudo bem, mas saiba que não concordo.'

Lúcio sorriu para a filha.

'-Já é um começo. Bom, estou indo á floricultura comprar narcisos. Quer alguma coisa da rua?'

'-Um paralelepípedo?' – Hermione sugeriu pensativa.

'-Engraçadinha!' – Lúcio disse sorrindo.

'-Posso ir junto?' – ela disse com os olhinhos mais meigos que Lúcio já havia visto.

'-Pode esquecer. Você está de castigo até colocar esse quarto todo em ordem.'

'-Temos empregados!' – Hermione disse sorrindo meiga.

'-Isso é parte do seu castigo! Toda ação não pensada gera uma reação. Num acesso de raiva, você pôs o quarto abaixo, agora vai ter que arrumar. Você falou coisas que não devia com Fleur e Gina e agora seus irmãos estão tendo que tentar consertar o que você disse. E aposto que por terem esse trabalho desnecessário, vai ter que ouvir algumas coisas não muito agradáveis deles e aceitar seu castigo. Lembre-se que eu dei á eles poder para me ajudarem em sua educação como uma Malfoy.'

'-Mas eu já estou de castigo! Tenho que arrumar o quarto!' – Hermione argumentou.

'-Não... esse castigo é apenas pelo quarto. O castigo por ter falado o que não devia e ter traído a confiança deles, são eles quem irão decidir.'

'-Eu não traí a confiança deles. Eu nunca disse ás meninas que a função delas para eles era exibição e sexo' – disse Hermione com desdém.

Lúcio não pôde evitar rir mais um pouco.

'-Teoricamente é isso. Mas não julgue um livro pela capa. Gina é super rebelde e mesmo assim continua como Draco. Draco sente muito mais que atração por ela também. Ele cresceu preparado para um casamento desse tipo. Me diz como ele pode suportar uma noiva rebelde como Gina numa boa?'

Lúcio sorriu para Hermione que retribuiu o sorriso do pai.

'-E Fleur é super sensível, teoricamente já teria surtado, mas mesmo assim ela não resiste ao Guilherme. Apesar do Gui ser meio ríspido, ele deve ser bom pra ela. Observe melhor e nunca mais ouse insinuar que seus irmãos as estão manipulando. Certo?'

'-Sim papai. Vou aguardar o castigo dos dois.'

Lúcio sorriu para a filha continuando.

'-Desça para jantar só quando seu quarto estiver em ordem. E você está sem comunicação até segunda ordem.' – Lúcio disse sério.

Lúcio ia saindo quando Hermione o chamou.

'-Papai?'

Lúcio se virou sorrindo.

'-Diz, filha.'

'-Não vai tirar meu telefone? Ou o celular? Ou o notebook? Meu pombo correio? Ou sei lá... alguma latinha de molho de tomate com barbantes?'

Lúcio sorriu ainda mais para a filha.

'-Você tem latinhas de molho de tomate com barbantes?' – ele disse incrédulo.

Hermione fez que não com a cabeça.

'-Nem um pombo-correio espero.' – ele disse sorrindo.

Hermione negou novamente.

'-Tudo bem então. Pode ficar com outros, eu confio em você.'

Lúcio se virou novamente e Hermione o chamou.

'-Papai?'

Lúcio virou para a filha.

'-Obrigada.' – ela disse.

Lúcio foi até a filha e a abraçou. Essa era a primeira bronca que dava nela e até que tinha se saído bem.

'-Posso ir com você?'

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Já sabe a resposta, não é?'

Hermione sorriu.

'-Sei, estou de castigo. Me traz um chocolate branco?'

Lúcio então sorriu saindo do quarto e encostando a porta atrás de si, com a sensação de dever cumprido.

**oOo**

Gina entrou no quarto de Draco que fechou a porta. Sentou-se na cama e ele numa poltrona ao lado.

Draco começou.

'-Gina, o que deu em você pra me desobedecer desse jeito?'

'-Não sou um objeto, não quero ser usada ou manipulada.'

'-Gina... por favor, meu amor, quando foi que eu te obriguei a fazer algo constrangedor?'

'-Nunca...' – Gina disse em voz baixa.

Draco suspirou cansado antes de dizer.

'-Não me desafie assim em público! E não interessa quem seja o público, se é um familiar, um amigo ou um desconhecido. Quando estivermos só nós dois, até podemos conversar, mas quando estivermos em público, você vai me obedecer em tudo. Fui claro?'

'-Claríssimo! Ó todo poderoso "sou eu quem uso calças Malfoy"!' – ela disse sarcástica.

Draco sorriu de lado.

'-Interprete como quiser. Não vou ligar para suas provocações. Mas se me desafiar novamente em público, isso não vai acabar com uma simples conversa. '

'-Onde eu estava com a cabeça de aceitar noivar com um machista feito você?' – Gina resmungou.

Draco sorriu.

'-É assim que as coisas funcionam. Sabe disso. Devia saber quando resolveu entrar nesse mundo... – Draco respirou fundo antes de prosseguir – Eu tento... juro que eu tento ser bom pra você.'

Draco sorriu de lado e foi até Gina, sentando-se ao lado dela e beijando-a.

Gina entregou-se aqueles lábios frios de beijos quentes, as mãos dela e as dele agindo por conta própria.

Gina retirou a blusa dele, passando a mão pelo peitoral branco e sem pelos. Desceu a boca em beijos pelo pescoço de Draco, tirando-lhe o pouco de consciência que ainda tinha.

Ele se afastou tirando a blusa dela e em seguida o sutiã, deitando-a na cama e mamando em seus seios, fazendo Gina suspirar o nome dele.

Desceu beijando sua barriga passando a mão por baixo de sua saia, levantando-a, beijando-lhe as coxas, passando a mão por suas pernas.

Gina só gemia o seu nome, não pensando em mais nada.

Draco, de volta aos seios, os sugava com vontade alternando com mordidas e com uma mão, desceu até embaixo da saia de Gina e afastando sua calcinha de lado, começou a dedilhar os grandes lábios. Foi quando Gina caiu em si do que estava fazendo.

'-Pare. Por favor, pare.' – ela pediu nervosa fechando as pernas e se encolhendo um pouco.

Draco a olhou confuso. Seu membro quase rasgando a calça e ela pedindo para parar?

Ele olhou-a com os olhos escuros de luxúria e desejo. Sua voz saiu rouca quando ele disse

'-Não vou parar.' - disse abrindo a perna dela com as mãos, com um pouco de violência e rasgando a calcinha dela.

'-Pare... por favor Draco, pare...' – ela disse triste.

Foi quando ele caiu em si do que estava fazendo e começou a lutar por controle.

Saiu de cima dela e se afastou um pouco.

'-Você é virgem.' – ele disse mais para si mesmo do que pra ela.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, controlando a si mesmo.

'-Vista-se. Vou no banheiro dar um jeito nisso – disse apontando para o próprio membro que parecia querer rasgar a calça – e já volto.'

Draco entrou no banheiro e Gina um pouco decepcionada com ele e consigo mesma, levantou-se e se vestiu.

Quando Draco voltou, ela estava vestida e sentada na poltrona, de cabeça baixa.

Draco foi até ela e abaixou-se em sua frente, pousando a mão em seus joelhos.

'-Gina... eu fico feliz de você confiar em mim e ter me deixado ir até onde fui. Me desculpe por ter tentado ir além do que me permitiu, eu estava fora de mim.'

Draco respirou fundo antes de continuar.

'-Não precisa sentir vergonha de mim pelo que fez. Nem se sentir mal por ter me parado. Você não faz idéia do controle que eu tive que ter agora pouco pra parar ou do quanto que eu gozei no banheiro agora tendo sua imagem praticamente nua na minha cama...'

Gina sorriu para ele um pouco envergonhada desse último comentário.

'-Gina, eu vou fazer sua primeira vez especial, eu juro. '

Gina sorriu para ele fazendo carinho em seu rosto.

'-Eu te amo Draco. Eu confio em você.'

Draco pegou a mão de Gina que fazia carinho em seu rosto e beijou-a, admirando o anel com o brasão de sua família que estava no dedo da noiva.

'-Minha noiva, minha esposa, minha mulher... Eu te amo Ginevra.'

Gina sorriu pra ele e Draco levantou-se capturando-lhe os lábios num selinho rápido e sentando-se na cama de frente á ela.

'-Por favor, seja boazinha. Não me afronte em público. Quando estivermos só nós dois, você pode discutir o que quiser. Nós vamos brigar e gritar e talvez eu vença, talvez você, mas quando estivermos em público... só me obedeça sem questionar, por favor.'

Gina suspirou.

'-Homens... quem os entende...'

Draco sorriu e beijou-lhe a mão.

'-Por favor... me obedeça. Você vai ver como as coisas vão ficar melhores e mais simples quando você simplesmente me obedecer. '

Gina sorriu-lhe.

'-Posso tentar. Mas não posso prometer.'

Draco sorriu de volta.

'-Já é um começo.' – disse se levantando – 'Tenho que falar com Hermione. É melhor eu falar do que meu pai, não sei o que pode acontecer. Me espera que eu te levo pra casa.'

'-Vou falar com Narcisa enquanto te espero.' – Gina disse saindo do quarto de Draco de mãos dadas com ele.

Draco sorriu e quando encostaram a porta, do lado de fora, Draco imprensou-a contra ela e deu-lhe um senhor beijo...

Nem viram Lúcio se aproximar, saindo do quarto de Hermione.

Lúcio limpou a garganta e os dois se separaram.

'-Pai?' – disse Draco zangado.

Gina o admirou. Enquanto ela ficou um pouco vermelha, sendo pega em algo que ela julgava errado, Draco pareceu até zangado com o pai por tê-lo interrompido.

Lúcio parecia impassível, podia até ler em sua expressão claramente a frase "eu não vi nada."

'-Já conversei com Hermione. Ela está de castigo.' – ele disse normalmente.

'-Por favor, Sr. Malfoy, é minha culpa.' – disse Gina sinceramente.

Draco fez sinal de silêncio levantando uma mão para Gina.

Lúcio sorriu internamente. Draco usou com Gina um gesto que ele mesmo usava com Draco e com Narcisa, desde pequeno. Nunca havia visto o filho usar aquele gesto.

Draco continuou, sem se dar conta que tinha usado um gesto do pai.

'-Pai, acha necessário que eu fale com ela mais tarde?'

'-Se quiser falar com ela depois do jantar eu não vejo problema, mas gora, deixe-a sozinha. E Gina, o que Hermione fez foi errado e ela sabe disso. Não foi culpa sua. Só lhe peço que escute o Draco. Ele é o responsável por você, lembre-se disso. Então trate de não envergonhá-lo, pelo menos não com outras pessoas presentes.'

'-Sim, Sr. Malfoy. Draco já conversou comigo sobre isso.'

'-Vamos então Gina?' – disse Draco.

'-Não vou poder me despedir de Hermione?' – disse Gina.

Lúcio fez que não com a cabeça e Draco olhou-a de lado.

'-Você já entendeu que Hermione está de castigo. Não me faça castigá-la também.' – disse Draco sério.

'-Não será necessário. Me desculpe.' – disse abaixando a cabeça.

Draco estranhou completamente aquela atitude de Gina e até Lúcio mandou um olhar inquisidor para Draco.

'-Está desculpada. Ainda quer ver minha mãe?' – Draco perguntou ignorando aquela sensação.

'-Quero, por favor.' – disse Gina lhe sorrindo.

'-Vá na frente, quero trocar uma ou duas palavras com Draco.' – disse Lúcio.

Gina então foi ao quarto de Narcisa e Lúcio e Draco seguiram para a sala.

'-O que você fez para Gina agir assim toda submissa de repente?' – Lúcio perguntou de supetão – 'Essa não é ela!'

Draco respirou fundo.

'-Eu pedi encarecidamente, quase implorei para que ela me obedecesse sem questionar pelo menos em público. Não sei se vai funcionar ou se era só agora...'

Lúcio respirou fundo antes de dizer.

'-Ela é muito rebelde. Só conversar com ela não adianta, deveria ser mais enérgico. Porque não pede ajuda ao seu irmão?'

'-Não gosto dos métodos dele. Prefiro os meus. São mais demorados mas fazem efeito. E depois, Guilherme tem Fleur ela querendo ou não. Já Gina, se ela resmungar para o velho Willian ele desfaz tudo e eu não quero correr esse risco. Talvez eu seja mais enérgico quando já estivermos casados.'

'-Bom, sabe o que penso á respeito disso. Mas a mulher é sua, se quer ser bonzinho é com você. Mas agüente as conseqüências. '

Draco sorriu para o pai, que ficou mais sério de repente.

'-Draco, vi vocês dois saindo do seu quarto e presenciei aquele beijo-amasso agora pouco. Eu não estou te repreendendo em nada, a mulher é sua e a vida é sua. Mas espero que tenha se lembrado da promessa que fez ao avô dela.'

Draco sorriu para o pai.

'-Ela continua virgem, posso lhe garantir. Mas isso não quer dizer que esteja intocada, como pôde infelizmente ver. Você mais do que ninguém sabe como essa ruiva me tira de mim mesmo.'

Lúcio sorriu de lado.

'-Não ligo para os amassos que você dá nela. Eu mesmo fui muito além disso com a mãe dela e como você disse, eu sei o que uma Hegyi pode fazer com um homem. Só quero que possa jogar na cara de Willian Hegyi o lençol vermelho da sua noite de núpcias com ela. Limparia meu nome e me daria uma satisfação pessoal imensa.'

Draco riu.

'-Eu nunca faria isso. Mas pensando bem, seria interessante... vou guardar o lençol pra isso quando chegar a hora. Quero ver a cara do velho! Hahahahahaha!'

Lúcio olhou de lado para o filho.

'-Pretende cumprir sua promessa?'

Draco sorriu de lado de modo enigmático para o seu pai. Levantou-se do sofá, enquanto subia as escadas novamente para o quarto de Narcisa, de costas para o seu pai que nunca soube sua resposta, apenas sibilada, sem nenhum som: "Não mesmo".

**oOo**

Guilherme observava Fleur nua em sua cama, deitada sobre um lençol branco, uma mancha de sangue sob ela mostrava que aquela tarde ela havia sido dele. A colcha de rendas branca jogada de lado. Ela estava dormindo serenamente com um sorriso nos lábios. Alguns cabelos loiros grudados na testa, seu corpo todo brilhava, como se irradiasse luz. Estava mais linda do que nunca.

Tinha dormido quase que instantaneamente depois de Gui deixá-la, praticamente desmaiando.

Mas ele entendia, tinha judiado dela. Tirou sua virgindade de todos os locais que poderia tirar, usou e abusou daquele corpo que ele desejava há alguns meses e que em breve seria só dele, ele não agüentava mais esperar por isso.

Olhou no relógio e viu que já eram 8horas, decidindo deixá-la dormir por pelo menos meia hora antes de acordá-la para levá-la para casa.

Pensou melhor e pegou o telefone.

'-Senhor Delacour, Guilherme Malfoy, espero que não o esteja incomodando. Estou com Fleur em um boliche e acabei de encontrar alguns amigos de longa data. Daqui iremos para um bar que um deles abriu na Av. Paulista e vamos voltar bem tarde. Mas não se preocupe que eu a levarei até em casa como sempre. Como o senhor sabe, eu assumi toda e qualquer responsabilidade sobre ela, não a levaria em um lugar que não fosse digno da presença dela. Fleur está em ótimas mãos, pode confiar.' – Guilherme sorriu safado depois de dizer isso... Fleur estava realmente em boas mãos... nas mãos dele – 'Sim, obrigada pela confiança Senhor Delacour. Até logo.'

Guilherme desligou o telefone. Perfeito! Ia ficar com aquela loira, sua mulher, até altas horas da madrugada. Duvidava que dia seguinte ela conseguisse sequer levantar da cama para ir á aula.

Sentou-se na sala de TV e ligou em um canal qualquer, tentando relaxar. Mas sua mente não ia muito mais longe do que tudo que aconteceu lá em cima. De como Fleur deixou-se levar por ele, sem medo ou dúvida. Ela aceitou passivamente tudo que ele quis fazer com ela e ele adorou aquilo. Era dele, só dele. E ele adorava comandar, não importava se era em seus negócios ou em sua vida pessoal, principalmente se fosse sua vida "bem" pessoal.

A TV passava as imagens mas ele nem sabia o que estava assistindo.

As únicas imagens que sua cabeça permitia ver eram as de uma loira nua sobre a cama lá em cima, que tinha gemido e praticamente gritado por duas vezes, quando ele tirou sua virgindade. Porque agora, mais do que nunca ela era dele. Ninguém podia negar.

Ainda podia ouvir os gemidos dela, a voz saindo rouca, os olhos azuis claríssimos se tornando num azul marinho profundo, cheios de desejo de luxúria.

As mãos dela, macias e pouco hábeis passeando sem medo pelo seu corpo. Aquela pele macia ao toque. Os seios durinhos e brancos de bicos rosados, que ele fez questão de chupar e morder, deixando algumas marcas roxas e marcas de dentes neles. Fleur gritava entre a dor e o prazer, sendo levada á loucura.

Guilherme nem tinha pensado muito sobre aquela ser a primeira vez de Fleur tamanha a sua necessidade daquele corpo, um desejo reprimido por meses. Penetrou-a de uma vez só, fazendo-a gritar de dor e alguns momentos depois, de prazer. Ela era perfeita, era mesmo divina. Digna do mito que sustentava, em todos os sentidos.

Virou-a de bruços sem resistência dela, sem nenhuma palavra de medo ou receio e sem nenhuma lubrificação além da natural de sua vagina, Gui colocou seu membro de uma vez dentro da ânus dela, fazendo-a morder um travesseiro para segurar um grito.

Ela se encolheu, a dor devia ter sido grande. Mas ele não ligou e continuou seus movimentos ouvindo-a gemer de dor. Dor que mais tarde foi substituída por prazer. Ele já sabia que seria assim. Ela gemia enquanto ele fazia os movimentos em seu ânus e a segurava ora pela cintura, ora pelos cabelos. Gozou muito no ânus dela, fazendo-a gemer e sorrir quando passou a mão por seu próprio ânus e viu a quantidade de esperma que saia de lá.

Gui foi até o banheiro e lavou seu membro, voltando em seguida com ele já duro.

Fleur estava quase dormindo quando ele chegou batendo com ele em sua cara.

Jogou a cabeça para trás em delírio quando sua mente viajou para o momento em que ele mandou ela chupar e ela o abocanhou sem reclamar, completamente inexperiente, mas feliz em fazê-lo delirar.

Ele a colocou de pernas abertas novamente e usou de sua vagina até gozar, Fleur era só delírios, a dor já a tendo abandonado há muito tempo.

Seu membro dava sinal de vida novamente, só em lembrar do que tinha feito.

Levantou-se desligando a TV. Sabia muito bem onde tinha que ir. A noite tinha apenas começado e ele tinha até boa parte da madrugada para vê-la e ouvi-la gemer seu nome.

**53**

**Potters**

Mione estava na sala privativa da mansão Malfoy, sentada ao piano. Ela adorava aquele piano.

Estava usando um vestido branco com algumas rendas e sapatos de boneca brancos. Não era muito o seu estilo,mas Narcisa pediu que pelo menos quando estivesse em casa, usasse. Ela lhe confessou que sempre quis ter uma filha para colocar-lhe vestidos. Hermione então, resolveu fazer a vontade da madastra. Era a única coisa que ela tinha lhe pedido desde que começara a morar com seu pai, há cerca de um mês.

Draco tocava piano. Era o único instrumento que seu irmão tocava. Tinha feito algumas aulas de teclado uma época, mas havia desistido.

Então, algumas vezes, eles sentavam ao piano juntos.

Hermione adorava Draco, mas ás vezes sentia que o irmão não tinha o mesmo sentimento por ela. Então tentava se aproximar de todas as maneiras que podia, ajudá-lo em tudo que pudesse. Mas Draco nunca pedia a sua ajuda para nada. Ele era muito independente e fechado e parecia que seu único interesse nela era educá-la para ser uma Malfoy, como seu pai havia pedido.

Ela acordava ás 5hs todos os dias, se trocava e dispensava a empregada, preparando o café dela e o dele para irem para a escola. Como Narcisa e Lúcio só acordavam ás 7hs, não havia necessidade de preparar os deles. Draco sentava-se todos os dias á mesa do café pontualmente ás 6:00, tomava café em silêncio, lendo o jornal e quando dava 6:30, Draco se levantava dobrando o jornal e eles iam juntos para a escola em silêncio. Ele no banco da frente e ela no de trás. Ele passava na casa de Ginevra, buzinando. Gina saia, entrava no banco da frente e o cumprimentava com um selinho, dando um oi pra Mione. Na saída, os três se encontravam e ele levava Gina para casa e depois iam juntos para a mansão. Draco almoçava, tomava um banho rápido e cerca de uma hora depois já estava na porta da mansão de terno, gravata e pastinha e pegava o carro para ir á ChocoShow.

Retornava ás 17:30 junto com Lúcio. Enquanto Lúcio se jogava na sala, arrancando o paletó, o sapato e a gravata, Draco chegava tirando a gravata e subia direto para o quarto, onde tomava mais um banho e descia com seu material de escola e algumas vezes, com coisas da empresa entre os livros. Draco geralmente ficava trancado na biblioteca até as 19:00, quando Narcisa ia chamá-lo para jantar. Ás vezes ele ia, ás vezes não e Narcisa levava o seu jantar na biblioteca mesmo.

Ás vezes ela aguardava Draco na sala para perguntar como foi o dia e subirem juntos. Mas logo aprendeu que Draco além de não falar muito, não tinha horário para dormir e algumas vezes, ela acordou nos braços dele, sendo levada para o quarto já adormecida, tarde da madrugada.

Hermione chegava da escola e depois de tomar banho e almoçar, ia conversar um pouco com Narcisa que estava de repouso por causa do bebê e geralmente, pedia para ouvir histórias de Draco e Lúcio. Algumas vezes, Narcisa lhe falava o que sabia sobre Guilherme. Conforme conversava com a madastra, ia cada vez mais descobrindo como os Malfoys poderiam ser brutos e gentis ao mesmo tempo. Era realmente uma mistura perigosa e ela começava a entender porque Narcisa ou Fleur se sujeitavam a eles e porque Gina parecia estar começando a ceder.

Quando dava cerca de duas horas, Hermione se retirava para estudar e fazia isso até as 16:45, quando descia para encontrar Lúcio, que chegava do serviço. Narcisa lhe contou que ela o esperava para pegar o sapato, o paletó e a gravata que ele jogava pela sala quando chegava e lhe dar boas vindas. Como ela estava de repouso, Mione resolveu fazer isso.

No primeiro dia que fez isso, seu pai sorrindo, a chamou para sentar no seu colo e olhando pra ela tocou em seu nariz: _"Não precisa fazer isso, minha linda. Isso é função da sua mãe, digo, madastra."_ Hermione então lhe disse que faria até ela poder voltar a fazer e ele a abraçou. _"Você é um anjo, Hermione_." Ele lhe disse tocando seu nariz com o dele e logo depois, colocou-a no chão, a chamando para verem Narcisa juntos.

Tinha parado todos os seus cursos por tempo indeterminado.

Lúcio e Narcisa tinham uma modo completamente diferente de criar os filhos. Narcisa lhe explicou que Draco nunca foi forçado a fazer nada, a não ser quando era muito pequeno e não entendia que precisava ir para a escola. Ela e Lúcio o matricularam em aulas de idiomas, natação e piano, mas depois de um tempo, não exigiram mais que Draco as freqüentasse. Ele seguiu porque achou necessário. Tudo que eles pediam e as poucas coisas que exigiam do filho, eram explicadas o porque da necessidade.

Assim, Draco cresceu com total liberdade de escolha e segundo Narcisa, era isso que eles queriam passar pra ela, mesmo que tardiamente.

Sendo assim, a primeira coisa que eles lhe perguntaram foi: "O que você é obrigada a fazer e que não suporta?"

Hermione já falava inglês, espanhol e francês. Não queria aprender italiano... então foi a primeira coisa que se lembrou. E depois desabafou que nem sabia mais do que fazia cursos. Que fazia defesa pessoal com Gina mas tinha vontade de abandonar. Não queria aprender a tocar mais nenhum instrumento! Tocava piano, teclado, flauta, violino, guitarra e baixo e estava sendo obrigada a aprender sax. Não gostava de sax. Nem de teclado, que ela julgava um instrumento incompleto, nem de violino, que ela não gostava, sem motivo algum. Mas tinha sido obrigada a aprender. Já sabia nadar e mesmo assim fazia aulas de natação. Não gostava da nado costas nem borboleta, mas tinha sido obrigada a aprender. E que detestava com todas as suas forças suas aulas de etiqueta. Ela já sabia tudo de cor e odiava quando a obrigavam a freqüentar a aula.

Narcisa sorriu com esse comentário e em seguida fez outra pergunta: "O que quer fazer da sua vida? Nós sabemos que você gosta do Ronald, irmão de Guilherme e Ginevra. Mas não sabemos o que pensa disso."

Hermione então confessou que gostava dele, mas que não queria se casar. Queria conhecer o mundo, viajar... e que eram esses seus planos, fugir com Rony quando fosse maior de idade para conhecer o que há lá fora e depois decidir se ia voltar ou não. Que Harry ia ajudá-los com o dinheiro que precisavam. Inicialmente iriam para a Espanha, os Potter tinham uma casa lá e era para lá que ela e Rony iriam inicialmente.

Lúcio sorriu bondoso e lhe disse que e esse era o seu sonho, ele iria realizar, mas depois que terminasse os estudos, colégio e faculdade e que ela deveria abandonar todos os cursos e depois decidir do que sentia falta.

Ela realmente adorava essa postura deles. E estava muito feliz naquela casa. Apesar de o dia a dia deles os deixar um pouco distantes um do outro, eles se amavam e eram muito unidos. Tinham orgulho de ser quem eram. Os Malfoys!

Continuava perdida em lembranças enquanto tocava o piano... estava ensaiando uma música para Draco.

O aniversário de Narcisa seria em breve e pela primeira vez Draco pediu a sua ajuda. Ele pediu que ela o ajudasse a tocar uma música diferente como um presente para Narcisa, que adorava vê-lo ao piano, mas ele não tinha tempo pra isso.

Hermione escolheu a música e já fazia três dias que Draco voltava da empresa e estudava piano com Hermione por meia hora.

Estava sentada ao piano, esperando Draco e Lúcio voltarem da empresa quando vê Narcisa, na parte alta da escada com a mão no ventre. Seu semblante era de dor total.

'-Narcisa! Ai meu Deus, vou chamar o motorista, vamos ao hospital.' – Hermione disse e ia saindo correndo do piano pra chamar o motorista quando deu meia volta ajudando Narcisa a descer a escada.

Chegaram lá fora e nas escadas da entrada, Hermione deixou Narcisa e foi correr atrás do motorista que estava na guarita conversando com o segurança.

Ela e o motorista correram para a entrada da mansão e chegaram até Narcisa, que sangrava muito e gemia de dor, chorando com a mão ao ventre.

'-Meu bebê...' – ela chorava.

O motorista a pegou no colo e colocou no banco traseiro do carro enquanto Mione se jogava no banco da frente.

O motorista arrancou a mil. Os portões já estavam abertos.

'-Calma mãe, vai dar tudo certo. Não vamos perder esse bebê, não vamos!' – Hermione tentava acalmar Narcisa e se acalmar.

Tanto, que nem reparou que a chamou de mãe. Nem ela nem Narcisa.

'-Lúcio...' – ela murmurou.

Foi só então que Hermione se tocou que precisava chamar o pai. Pegou o telefone do carro, na pressa, não tinha pegado nem sua bolsa. Por sorte sabia de cor o número pessoal do pai.

'-Pai, é a Mione. A mamãe tá mal, ela sangrou muito, estamos a caminho do hospital do Potter. Te vejo lá.'

Olhou para Narcisa preocupada. Não podiam perder aquele bebê! Não podiam!

**oOo**

Chegaram no hospital depois de Lúcio e Draco, pois a sede da empresa era mais perto do que sua casa.

Eles ajudaram Narcisa a descer do carro e uma maca já a esperava na porta do hospital. Um médico ginecologista e um obstetra também já a acompanhavam. Lúcio deve ter avisado Potter que sempre foi todo cuidado com Narcisa.

Cissa foi levada para uma UTI imediatamente. E Lúcio praticamente empurrado para longe por James Potter.

Hermione abraçou Draco que a empurrou.

'-Você devia estar olhando a mamãe, ao menor sinal de dor, devia tê-la trazido.'

'-Eu estava na sala... como eu poderia adivinhar?'

'-Você fica o dia inteiro em casa, não fica? Custava olhar a mamãe?'

'-Não me julgue. E eu passo boa parte do dia com a mamãe, ao contrário de você que só trabalha!'

'-Alguém tem que trabalhar, não é mesmo? Senhorita "me mimem, me amem e cuidem de mim"!'

'-Você está sendo um idiota! Eu ainda estou me adaptando á essa vida, sabe disso. E estou tão preocupada com a mamãe quanto você!'

Só naquele momento Lúcio percebeu que Hermione estava chamando Narcisa de mamãe e que ela e Draco estavam tendo sua primeira briga de irmãos.

Ele abraçou os dois filhos, que retribuíram, chorando.

'-Calma, vai ficar tudo bem com a mãe e o irmão de vocês, não precisam ficar nervosos. Vai dar tudo certo.'

Depois de se acalmarem um pouco, Draco e Lúcio tiraram as gravatas e o paletó, dobrando a manga das camisas. Hermione segurava os paletós sentada em um canto.

Harry apareceu e sentou-se ao seu lado, a abraçando.

Pela primeira vez depois daquele dia, ela aceitou o abraço do Harry.

'-O que houve?' – ele perguntou calmo.

Hermione respondeu fraco, quase num sussurro.

'-Minha mãe pode perder o bebê.'

Harry sorriu por dentro vendo que ela tinha começado a chamar Narcisa de mãe. Era melhor para ela, um novo começo.

'-Vai dar tudo certo. Meu pai não ia deixar nada de ruim acontecer á sua mãe. Confie nele.'

Hermione sorriu.

'-Eu sei que sim.' – ela disse segurando nas mãos dele.

'-Harry... eu soube da sua mãe...'

O sorriso de Harry murchou.

'-É... ela pediu o divórcio. Levou metade do dinheiro do papai e a casa na frança. Meu pai tá passando maus bocados pra tentar não perder o hospital.'

'-Você não quis ir com ela?'

Harry sorriu cúmplice para Hermione.

'-Sabe porque eu não quis ir.'

Hermione retribuiu o sorriso.

'-Sei. Começa com G...'

Harry riu de volta e depois ficou sério.

'-Mas agora com o papai quebrado, não vou conseguir fazer a oferta pela Gabi.'

Mione o abraçou.

'-Posso pedir ajuda para o meu pai.'

'-Não. Isso é diferente. Eu não só vou ter que mostrar que tenho dinheiro como provar que posso dar uma vida descente pra ela. Eu vou estudar medicina para continuar com o hospital do meu pai, mas... até o hospital meu pai está correndo o risco de perder. Sabe o que isso significa, não é? Eu só vou conseguir ter a oportunidade de ter Gabi novamente daqui a alguns anos e se os pais dela seguirem a tendência... ela vai começar a ser oferecida em casamento ano que vem, assim como Fleur.'

Hermione abraçou Harry e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

Draco olhou a cena confuso. Será que tinha algum interessa da parte de Harry em sua irmã?

**oOo**

Narcisa estava indo sozinha para a UTI. Ao seu lado, médicos e enfermeiros... e uma pessoa em especial.

'-James...' – ela sorriu fraco.

'-Vai dar tudo certo, Cissa. Você não vai perder esse bebê. Eu juro que não vai!'

'-Eu quero o Lúcio...' – ela pediu em delírio mas James ignorou. Sabia que Lúcio só ia atrapalhar naquele momento delicado.

James segurou sua mão quase o tempo todo. Narcisa era especial demais pra ele, sempre foi.

Esse inclusive, foi um dos motivos de Lilian ter saído de casa. Tinham brigado feio quando Lilian mais uma vez, o flagrou tendo um acesso de choro dentro do banheiro com uma foto de Narcisa na mão.

Os médicos fizeram de tudo, tudo que podiam e que não podiam. Mas não puderam evitar o pior.

James saiu suado e cansado depois de deixar Narcisa dormindo com medicamentos enquanto era feita a curetagem. Ela tinha surtado quando soube que tinha perdido o bebê.

Ele foi até sala de espera onde Lúcio, Hermione, Draco e Harry aguardavam há quase duas horas sem ter notícias.

James entrou e seu rosto era de total dor, o que fez Draco e Hermione chorarem, já adivinhando a notícia. Lúcio só respirou fundo.

'- Nós fizemos de tudo, Lúcio.'

'-Eu sei. Narcisa não estaria em melhores mãos do que as suas.' – disse Lúcio abraçando James.

'-Ela está dormindo e estão aproveitando para fazer a curetagem agora. Ela... ela surtou Lúcio. Vai precisar de muita ajuda.'

Lúcio ainda chorando concordou.

'-Vai me indicar alguém, não é? Você sempre me indica os melhores médicos, desde o pediatra do Draco.'

James concordou.

'-Dessa vez, antes de qualquer ajuda, ela vai precisar de você. Eu... eu estava ao lado dela, ajudando os médicos e segurando a mão dela... E tudo que ela pedia era você. Acho que...'

Lúcio abraçou James e depois o soltou.

'-É muito nobre de sua parte me dizer isso.' – Lúcio disse.

'-Eu só quero que ela esteja bem, esteja feliz... é tudo que sempre quis pra ela. Sabe disso.' – disse James ferido por dentro.

'-Quando vou poder vê-la?'

'-Quando ela acordar eu venho avisar vocês.' – James ia saindo quando ouviu a voz do seu filho lhe chamando.

'-Pai?'

'-Sim Harry.' – disse virando para o filho e tudo que recebeu foi um abraço.

James chorou como criança no braço do filho. Muito mais do que tinha chorado quando Narcisa tinha perdido o bebê.

'-Vamos ao seu escritório. Lá vamos poder conversar.' – disse puxando o pai.

'-Não posso.' – disse James – 'Tenho que ver Narcisa.'

'-Pai, aposto que deixou no mínimo dois médicos e três enfermeiros cuidando só dela.'

James concordou ainda chorando.

'-Ela vai ficar bem. Venha, é você quem precisa de tratamento agora.'

James saiu carregado pelo filho enquanto um enfermeiro transferia os Malfoys para uma salinha reservada.

**oOo**

'-Pai, ela não te ama, não mais.'

Foi a primeira coisa que Harry disse assim que entrou com seu pai no escritório dele.

'-Eu sei... hoje... ela estava passando por um dos momentos mais delicados da vida dela e... ela chamou por ele.' – ele disse ainda chorando.

Harry ficou em silêncio ouvindo o pai desabafar.

'-Quando o Draco estava nascendo... ela chamou por mim. Lúcio ficou com uma cara indecifrável. Acho até que ele fez exame de DNA no menino sem o consentimento dela.' – ele disse num meio sorriso.

'-Pai, há outras mulheres por aí.'

James sorriu para o filho.

'-Eu nunca consegui amar sua mãe.'

Harry sorriu para o pai.

'-Eu sei, e uma parte minha está muito feliz dela ter decidido tentar ser feliz longe daqui. Mas pia, agora você sabe que Narcisa não te ama mais. Não precisa ficar se prendendo há uma esperança sem sentido.'

James olhou para o filho. Seu olhar era de pura dor.

'-É difícil...' – foi tudo que James disse e Harry entendeu o que tudo aquilo queria dizer.

'-Eu sei, mas uma hora vai passar.' – disse Harry, falando aquilo para o pai e para si mesmo.

James olhou para o semblante sério do filho, tentando adivinhar qualquer coisa.

'-Já sofreu por amor, Harry?'

Harry sorriu para o pai. Não iria lhe falar nada, ele já tinha problemas demais.

'-Não pai. Não sofri. Eu não gosto de nenhuma menina se quer saber. O amor ainda não chegou até mim.'

James sorriu para o filho.

'-Promete que me conta quando acontecer?'

Harry deu meio sorriso para o pai. Odiava ter que mentir para seu pai. Mas não tinha escolha. Não ia dar mais sofrimento ainda para ele.

'-Prometo pai.'

James abraçou o filho.

'-Não sei se eu teria sobrevivido se não tivesse você.'

Harry limpou as lágrimas dos olhos do pai.

'-Está tudo bem.' – disse abraçando-o – 'Eu estou aqui com você. Vou sempre estar. Você mais do que ninguém merece ser feliz.'

**oOo**

Guilherme estava na estrada já bem próximo de São Paulo. Tinha recebido uma ligação de Hermione, informando que Narcisa tinha perdido o bebê. Isso já fazia quase 6 horas. Podia ter pegado um avião, era verdade. Mas decidiu dirigir. Isso lhe dava tempo para pensar e sabia que sua presença ali era só apoio. Narcisa já devia ter recebido os melhores cuidados possíveis.

Queria ter estado lá perto, ter abraçado seu pai e seus irmãos. Não agüentava mais essa mudança louca de cidade e sua corrida pra São Paulo sempre que acontecia alguma coisa. E ultimamente estava acontecendo bastante coisa.

Ia mudar a sua empresa para São Paulo em um mês. Tempo suficiente para ele terminar de arranjar as coisa por aqui.

Depois ele se casaria com Fleur em dois meses.

Pensou que depois daquela noite louca com Fleur, seus desejos por ela iam diminuir. Mas muito pelo contrário: só aumentaram.

Ele já não agüentava mais ficar longe dela.

Ela tinha ficado bem mais fácil de lidar depois disso. Ele quase não discutia com ela e tinha reparado que ela sorria mais.

Tinha finalmente se tornado o que ele esperava que ela fosse e ele estava muito feliz com isso. No começo, achou que teria problemas com o gênio forte dela. Mas nada que ele não tenha conseguido contornar.

Só discutiam quando se tratava da viagem dela para fazer faculdade nos EUA. Fleur não abria mão disso e o único jeito que ele tinha pensado para segurá-la era fazer com que ela engravidasse dele. Mas sabia que era impossível. Fleur tinha se mostrado a mulher esperta que era mais uma vez e desde aquela noite, tinha decidido tomar injeção para não engravidar.

Ela o dominava com a promessa de que teria os filhos dele quando voltasse da faculdade. E também com algumas lingeries muito bem escolhidas.

Fleur... linda e doce Fleur...

Seus pensamentos voltaram para seus irmãos e para o quanto deviam estar sofrendo agora. Era a mãe de Draco e a única mãe de verdade de Hermione, que tentava a todo custo fazer parte de sua nova família.

E seu pai... seu pai era louco pelos filhos, devia estar arrasado.

Pegou a entrada para São Paulo, em instantes estaria quase lá. Pegou seu celular decidindo ligar para o pai.

Conversou alguns instantes e desligou.

Seu pai não parecia estar chorando, mas sua voz não era nada boa.

Sua mente viajou mais uma vez para Fleur.

Droga, mal cruzava a cidade e sua mente já ia para sua bela loira. Ele devia estar com algum problema. Nunca pensou assim em mulher nenhuma.

Nenhuma mesmo. Nem Simone, sua ex, uma ruiva maravilhosa que ele era louco, foi capaz de segurá-lo quando conheceu Fleur. Ele a deixou no dia seguinte sem nenhum arrependimento. Simone era um mulherão! Uma mulher de corpo estonteante e uma beleza de musa de Hollywood. Perfeita para ser exibida e lhe dar um prazer inigualável. Mas assim que viu Fleur... Ah Fleur! Aquele jeitinho de menina moça, os traços delicados, uma beleza estonteantemente infantil e ao mesmo tempo adulta. Ela era perfeita e ele a queria de todo jeito.

Quando Draco lhe mostrou as fotos, não teve dúvida alguma. Faria daquela menina a sua mulher, custe o que custasse e foi assim que se tornou o que era hoje, um Malfoy. Com todo orgulho e toda responsabilidade que aquele nome trazia.

Malfoy...

Sua família estava num hospital naquele momento, sua madastra internada, sem seu mais novo irmãozinho... ou seria uma irmãzinha? Ele nunca ia saber.

Pegou a avenida que o levaria ao hospital. As luzes da cidade já acessas. São Paulo era literalmente uma selva de pedra. Uma selva em que só os mais fortes sobrevivem e o lugar onde ele havia crescido e se criado.

Mesmo assim, não podia chamar de lar. São José do Rio Preto tinha sido seu lar. Foi lá que ele cresceu de verdade e encontrou a si mesmo. Mas as origens sempre nos chamam de volta e agora ele estava transferindo toda a sua vida para São Paulo. Por causa de sua família... por causa de sua mulher. Fleur Malfoy.

Expulsou Fleur de seu pensamento mais uma vez. Não era hora nem lugar. Desceu do carro e foi até a recepção, sendo levado por uma enfermeira até o quarto onde Narcisa estava, dormindo numa maca com Lúcio numa cadeira ao seu lado, acordado e segurando sua mão.

Hermione estava recostada em Draco e os dois dormiam num sofá de visitas.

Lúcio quando o viu na porta, fez sinal de silêncio e saiu do quarto deixando a porta entreaberta.

'-Ela perdeu o bebê.' – seu pai disse sério, tentando ser forte.

'-Eu sei.' – Guilherme disse.

'-Ela me abraçou e me disse que estava tudo bem, que eu já tinha lhe dado um filho e depois lhe dei mais dois. Ela gosta muito de você da Mione. Como filhos dela, de verdade.'

'-Eu sei pai.' – disse Gui.

'-Mione começou a chamá-la de mãe. Ela chorou de felicidade quando ouviu. E ela e Draco estão finalmente começando a se entender como irmãos.'

'-Que bom.' – disse Guilherme num meio sorriso.

Hermione adorava Draco, mas ele relutava um pouco. Ainda tinha um pouco de raiva por causa dos concursos, mas parecia que estava passando.

'-Pode estar aqui amanhã bem cedo? Quero que ela te veja quando acordar. Ela perguntou de você e dissemos que estava a caminho.'

'-Vou estar.'

'-Posso te pedir mais um favor?'

'-O que quiser pai.'

'-Pode chamá-la de mãe?'

Gui olhou sério para o pai.

'-Pai, sabe que minha mãe é Molly e eu me orgulho muito dela ser minha mãe.'

'-Por favor. É importante. Nem que seja só por amanhã.'

'-Vou tentar. Narcisa tem sido como uma segunda mãe pra mim. Vou fazer isso por ela.'

Lúcio abraçou o filho e chorou no seu ombro, ele estava muito abalado.

Gui abraçou o pai e fez carinho em sua cabeça e seus cabelos, deixando-o chorar sem nenhuma interrupção. Ele precisava.

'-Guilherme, pode levar seus irmãos? Eles estavam cansados, não agüentaram.'

'-Claro. Vou levá-los para o meu apartamento. Tenho um pijama de Draco e um de Gina lá, deve servir na Hermione.'

'-Eles não quiseram comer nada...'

'-Não se preocupe, passo em alguma lanchonete 24 horas no caminho de casa.'

Lúcio abraçou o filho mais uma vez.

'-Obrigado Guilherme. Você é muito mais do que meu filho. É meu melhor amigo.'

'- E você é meu melhor amigo também, pai.'

**oOo**

**Conversando com a Autora**

Toca a musiquinha do _"Hakuna Matata"_

**Nathoca:** Olá! Olá! Eu sou _Nathoca Malfoy_ e está começando agora mais um _"Conversando com a autora"_! É muito bom ter todas vocês de volta minhas queridas leitoras! Atingimos a meta de comentários pelo capítulo anterior! Foram 8 Coments! Muitíssimo obrigada!

**Uma mão se ergue:** Você matou o filho da Cissa! Pobrezinha!

**Nathoca:** Sim, eu não resisti e matei o filho do Lúcio! Muahahahahahaha! Mas vocês vão ver a importância que isso vai ter pra trama na cena do próximo capítulo, logo abaixo. Não matei por acaso. Já deu pra perceber que algumas coisas vão começar a mudar com isso. Pra começar, o sentimento do James. Vamos começar a falar um pouco mais dos Potters agora. E sim, o Collin vai ficar esquecido por mais algum tempo, vai só fazer algumas pontinhas... Hehehehe!

**Outra mão:** Você fez uma nc de Fleur/Gui e uma cena bem picante de Draco/Gina...

**Nathoca, sem nenhuma vergonha na cara:** É... eu fiz! Deu pra perceber que o estilo do Gui é meio Lúcio, meio masoquista... hehehe... Já o Draco é mais carinhoso. Se bem que dessa vez ele tava meio fora de si. Hehehehe... cada vez ele avança um pouco mais com a Gininha.

**Eric Diggory:** Você nem fica vermelha... Não tem nem um pouco de vergonha de escrever essas coisas, sua pervertida!

Nathoca olha furiosa pra cabine de som.

**Nathoca:** Porque eu teria? Se a fic tá pedindo eu escrevo, ué? Já leu _Miai_, por acaso? Você ficaria escandalizado com a mulher que tem. Ainda mais porque eu escrevi baseada nas histórias antigas de sua família que você me contou. Sobre tradições japonesas de casamentos arranjados. Mas é claro... você nunca leu uma só fic minha! – terminou num tom acusador.

**Eric Diggory:** Mentira. – ele disse se defendendo.

**Nathoca:** Me diga uma então, que eu retiro tudo o que disse.

**Eric Diggory:** Eu já li _Miau_. Sei até algumas falas de cor: _"Miau miau miau miau..."_

Nathoca levanta a mão no clássico _"talk to my hand"._

**Outra mão:** Sério que _Miai_ é assim? Porque será que eu nunca li?

**Nathoca:** Porque eu fiz para o Centenário da Imigração Japonesa, como um presente meu para uma data tão importante. E como eu queria escrever usando tradições japonesas, não dava pra ser Draco/Gina, então usei Sailor Moon. Já que o Mamoru é um japa gato e a Usagi por ser loira, vira mestiça de japonês com inglês, o que casa perfeitamente com a história. É linda! Eu mesmo a releio direto. E é pequena, tem 101 páginas.

**Eric Digorry:** Mamoru é o nome do japonês que limpava o banheiro no meu serviço.

Nathoca ergue novamente a mão no clássico "talk to my hand".

**Outra mão:** Já pensou em escrever uma fic da sua vida com seu marido?

**Nathoca:** É, já me sugeriram isso. Mas não ia rolar. Apesar da minha história com ele ser meio que uma história mesmo. Ia ter muito drama e ele ia querer botar o dedo demais e no final, tudo ia ser uma grande comédia. Não... melhor não.

**Eric Diggory:** Não... não ia prestar.

Nathoca olha pra cabine de som concordando com ele.

**Outra mão:** Já pensou em alguma fic que daria uma história e tanto mas nunca escreveu?

**Nathoca:** Já. Na verdade, pelo menos duas. Uma delas inclusive, com uma Gina sessentona. A fic ia ser praticamente dela e do Collin a fic toda. O Harry ia só ser citado no início e o Draco ia aparecer só nos últimos capítulos. Tô louca pra escrever essa. Mas no momento, tô num rítimo bom com Chocolate é Mágico. Quero pelo menos terminar a parte 1 da trilogia antes de ir pra uma fic nova. Acho que vocês já tão cansados de saber que isso é uma trilogia né? E bom... o capítulo final da parte 1, da parte 2 e da parte 3 já está completo na minha cabeça. Mas toda vez que eu pego o note escrevo uma capítulo novo... O 54 e o 55 já estão prontos para publicar e eu já estou no 56. Êh vício!

**Outra mão:** Fiquei curiosa... como seria o nome da fic da Gina? Todas as fics Draco e Gina que eu leio, a Gina é novinha, no máximo tem uns 30 anos.

**Nathoca: **Hahahahahahahaha! Bom, a fic vai se chamar "O BARATO DA GINA".

Eric Diggory se matando de rir na cabine de som.

**Eric Diggory: **E qual vai ser a trama? A busca por uma dentadura? Acabou a fralda geriátrica? Onde eu coloquei minha varinha? Hahahahahahaha!

**Nathoca olhando sem graça pra ele:** Ha Ha Ha... Muito engraçado. Eu vou colocar um resuminho dela como bônus. Confiram aí embaixo, depois da cena do próximo capítulo. Eu sou _Nathoca Malfoy_ e está terminando agora mais um _"Conversando com a autora"_. Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.

Toca a musiquinha _"Hakuna Matata"._

**oOo**

**Cena do Próximo Capítulo**

Já tinham se passado quase duas semanas desde que Narcisa havia perdido o bebê.

Assim que saíram do hospital, Narcisa e Lúcio haviam surtado.

Narcisa se recusava a comer e só com os apelos desesperados de Draco, Hermione e Guilherme ela colocava uma ou duas colheradas de comida na boca. Só bebia água. Tudo que ela queria era ficar sozinha, se isolar.

Lúcio estava completamente abalado. Chorava do nada, não queria tomar banho nem escovar os dentes. Tinha se mudado para um quarto de hóspedes. Todos os dias Hermione e Draco tentavam colocar o quarto de Lúcio no lugar porque num acesso de raiva, quase sempre diário, ele quebrava tudo.

Eles chamaram James para que tentasse ajudá-los a aceitar ajuda profissional, mas os dois se recusaram terminantemente.

Por isso, naquela tarde, Guilherme, Hermione e Draco se reuniram no escritório da Mansão Malfoy com Willian, Borges, Bonatti e Snape.

Guilherme, na ponta da mesa, foi o primeiro a falar.

'-Nós três de comum acordo decidimos interná-los. Não conseguimos mais cuidar deles aqui e eles precisam de assistência 24horas. Vigiá-los pelas câmeras da mansão não está dando mais. Eu não posso abandonar a WM e nem a ChocoShow pode ficar sem diretor. E Draco e Hermione precisam voltar pra escola ou vão acabar perdendo o ano. Willian, pode nos ajudar com isso? Precisamos de autorização e um relatório médico alegando que eles estão incapazes de responder por si mesmos. Podemos conseguir o relatório médico com James.'

'-Claro. Vou tratar disso. Reconheço que a situação está realmente complicada. Mas o que vão fazer com as empresas?' – disse Willian.

'-Por isso Borges, Bonatti e Snape estão aqui. Snape, vou transferir a minha sede provisoriamente para a ChocoShow. Meu irmão por mais competente que seja ainda não está preparado para uma diretoria e não quero e não vou abandonar a WM Corp.'

Willian sorriu. Ao mudar a empresa para São Paulo, Guilherme decidiu fechar e começar como uma nova empresa. Perdeu muito dinheiro, mas fez isso principalmente, para colocar um nome novo. Willian sabia que era um novo começo, uma nova etapa na vida do neto e não fez nenhuma objeção. Nascia a Willian Malfoy Corporações... ou simplesmente WM Corp.

Guilherme continuou.

'- Eu, como irmão mais velho e o mais preparado, tomei algumas decisões que espero que seja acatadas por meus irmãos.'

Draco e Hermione olharam um para o outro, esperando o que Guilherme havia decidido.

'- Vou comandar a ChocoShow e a WM Corp da sede da ChocoShow. Snape, eu sei que estamos trabalhando juntos há anos, mas nesse momento, preciso de você na sede da WM com Hermione. Você deve orientá-la e por favor, não tomem nenhuma decisão importante sem me consultar. Não precisa se preocupar Hermione, é só fazer um papel figurativo. Eu sei melhor que ninguém que você é uma ótima atriz.'

Hermione sorriu nervosa para o irmão. Não entendia praticamente nada de uma empresa, ainda mais uma diretoria. Mas ia ajudar os irmãos, sem dúvida alguma.

'- Draco, você vai ficar comigo, com Borges e Bonatti para aprender. Sabe tão bem quanto cada um de nós nessa sala que você e apenas você vai ser o diretor daquela empresa e sócio majoritário. Não eu nem Hermione. Já passou da hora de parar de brincar de marqueteiro e aprender como funciona uma diretoria. E é bom que Bonatti fique próximo, já que você o escolheu como assistente pessoal. Borges, lembre-se de ensinar tudo que puder á ele.'

Borges concordou e Draco ficou um pouco... nervoso.

'-O que quer dizer, Draco?' – disse Guilherme.

'-Nunca mais ouse me chamar de marqueteiro! Eu sou diretor de marketing daquela empresa e fui eu quem a fez crescer daquele jeito. Foram minhas idéias que tornaram a ChocoShow o que ela é hoje então nunca mais ouse insinuar que eu "brinco" de fazer marketing.'

'-Ok, desculpe. Mas você sabe que tem que aprender a ser diretor. Agora mais do que nunca isso se faz necessário.'

'-Eu sei.' – disse Draco.

'-Vamos, eu sei que é uma situação complicada. Mas estaremos pisando em ovos, todos nós! E além disso, Draco e Hermione ainda tem a escola! Vocês só poderão trabalhar á tarde e por isso, principalmente por isso, precisamos de vocês. Borges, Snape, Bonatti. Nós precisamos de vocês, de seus olhos e sua astúcia. Vamos trabalhar juntos e não vamos deixar nenhuma das duas empresas sem assistência. Estarei em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo se preciso.'

'-Pode contar comigo, Sr. Malfoy. Sempre fui leal ao seu pai e não vai ser agora que vou abandonar minha lealdade.' – disse Borges.

'-Obrigado Borges.' – disse Guilherme – 'Você já me demonstrou sua lealdade muitas vezes e eu estou muito feliz de tê-lo ao nosso lado mais uma vez.'

'-Sempre trabalhei com você, Guilherme. Mesmo que contratado por seu pai, sempre lhe fui muito além de um funcionário, fui seu amigo e conselheiro por muitas vezes antes de ser seu assistente pessoal. Você sabe que é praticamente um filho pra mim. Eu não seria eu mesmo se te abandonasse agora.' – disse Snape.

Guilherme ficou emocionado com a fala de Snape.

'-Obrigado Snape. Como você mesmo disse, é muito mais do que um funcionário, é um amigo sem igual e eu fico muito feliz de contar com sua lealdade mais uma vez.' – disse Guilherme.

'-Pode contar comigo também Sr. Malfoy. Sou o mais novo e ainda estou aprendendo minhas funções inerentes ao cargo. Mas se tem uma coisa que sou é leal. Não irei abandoná-los agora. Draco Malfoy pôs muita confiança em mim e eu pretendo provar que sou digno dela.'

'-Obrigado Bonatti. Draco o escolheu pessoalmente e ele costuma ter um feeling muito bom sobre as pessoas. Aprenda bastante com Borges, sugue dele tudo que puder. Ele conhece cada grão de poeira da ChocoShow. Eu sei que vai se sair muito bem quando chegar a hora de você e Draco assumirem a presidência. Obrigado pela sua lealdade.'

'-E a mamãe e o papai?' – perguntou Hermione – 'Por quanto tempo levaremos isso á diante?'

'-Quando eles melhorarem, ficaremos mais do que felizes de trazê-los de volta pra casa.' – disse Draco.

Lúcio limpou a garganta da porta, fazendo todos os olhares se voltarem pra ele.

'-Interessante. E antes que me perguntem, eu estava ouvindo tudo desde o início.'

Lúcio entrou no escritório nem um pouco apresentável. Estava de calção, com uma camiseta folgada e os cabelos compridos que ele tanto gostava, bagunçados de qualquer jeito, pés descalços.

Lúcio sentou-se á mesa e olhou para os três filhos.

'-Muita coragem de vocês me internarem.'

Os três ficaram mudos.

**oOo**

**Bônus: **

"**O Barato de Gina"**

A jardineira Ginevra Potter, uma sessentona aristocrática descobre terríveis ervas daninhas no imaculado jardim de sua vida.

A primeira surge obre a trágica notícia de que seu marido, Harry Potter, morreu num desastre de avião.

A segunda, mais daninha ainda, brota de maneira quase inacreditável: o acidente aconteceu porque ele pulou do avião... sem pára-quedas.

A terceira erva daninha ameaça destruir todo o seu jardim, ele a deixou com dívidas enormes, e ela está sendo obrigada a sair de sua penhorada casa, sem dinheiro e sem ter para onde ir.

Seu ajudante e faz tudo da casa, Collin Creevey vê a invasão de ervas daninhas no jardim de sua patroa e amiga com tristeza, até que decide levar uma plantinha doente para que ela o ajudasse a cuidar. Trata-se de um espécime inédito naquele jardim: um pé de maconha.

Ela salva o pé de _cannabis_ enquanto corre dos credores e vende seus móveis e suas jóias.

Collin também está com problemas, pois mesmo sem emprego ou salário, prometeu se casar com a namorada Luna, capitã de um pesqueiro de camarão.

Desesperados por dinheiro, eles resolvem fazer uma plantação de maconha e eliminar seus problemas. Mas como vendê-las?

É muito perigoso lidar com traficantes... ainda mais se for o chefão do tráfico de Londres, Draco Malfoy.

Onde é que ela foi se meter!

**oOo**

**Nathoca:** Essa fanfic não fará apologia ás drogas OK? Drogas viciam, fazem mal á saúde e podem acabar com sua vida... literalmente. Essa será uma tentativa minha de escrever uma comédia... já que eu só sei escrever romance e drama. Ah, a idéia não é originalmente minha. É de um filme. Mas eu nunca copio tudo igualzinho. Geralmente só a idéia original e aí a fic se desenvolve sozinha. Então, mesmo que tenham assistido ao filme, vai ser diferente. É isso. Talvez eu escreva um pouco dela. Tô louca pra escrever essa fic. Um super beijo! Aguardo coments!


	26. Nota Permanente 29may2010

**Nota 29may2010:**

Tá tá tá...

Já falei que aceito todos os comentários, bons ou ruins e podem me xingar ou não eu não vou apagar (a não ser que a coisa seja muito feia – tipo palavrões).

Mas não posso evitar a resposta.

Dois comentários de que não gostaram da nc. Tuuuudo bem! Eu avisei, se não quiserem ler, pulem ou me peçam sem a nc na parte que diz mensagem ao autor, ok? Se mais gente reclamar, eu retiro do capítulo oficialmente, ok?

Mas as coisas entre o Draco e Gina são como pimenta, eles não podem ficar sozinhos juntos que pegam fogo. Draco nunca foi flufly... a exceção foi minha... muito romântico. Eu prefiro ele mais Malfoy, mais do mal. Essa é a moinha primeira fic que eu estou realizada com ele. Acabei de achar meu Malfoy perfeito: manipulador, lindo, com facilidade pra fazer dinheiro, lindo, apaixonado e contido, lindo... Desculpem pela cena um pouco forte com a Gina. Mas pra mim, ele está perfeito.

Se não quiserem ler as cenas, gente, me mandem um e-mail que eu envio sem a nc. É simples e eu não cobro taxa de entrega (risos).

E quanto á casamentos na sociedade rica brasileira não ser assim e blá blá blá. Eu misturo um pouco de passado com atualidades e um pouco de tradições japonesas. E como eu já exemplifiquei aqui, eu tenho uma amiga que foi "apresentada" para o marido literalmente assim, com as duas famílias empurrando e fazendo uma pressão absurda e inclusive, os pais dela falando sobre ele ter dinheiro o suficiente pra cuidar bem dela e dos filhos. E uma parente do meu marido (se eu falar demais ele me mata) também teve o casamento mais ou menos dessa forma. Colocar dinheiro no meio assim, pode ser meio passado, eu admito. Mas não seria uma fic com os Malfoys se não fosse assim. E eu ADORO fazer a Fleur e a Cissa sofrer caso vocês não tenham reparado. Desculpem mais uma vez se a cena dela com o Gui foi pesada.

Mais uma vez, se mais gente reclamar eu tiro! Sem stress! Mas isso não quer dizer que eu deixe de escrever... Gosto de apimentar as coisas. E eu sei que esse capítulo foi praticamente uma aula de sexo... Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! ADOREI escrevê-lo!

Se vocês querem um casal fluffly, posso adiantar que não vai ter só um, mas dois. Mas não é hora deles aparecerem.

Por enquanto é tudo muito adolescente, muito fase de descobertas e eu estou curtindo escrever assim. Mas vocês vão ver como a fic vai se tornar mais adulta mais pra frente. Eu não sei a idade de vocês mas eu não sou mais adolescente e voltar nesse tempo pela fic está sendo MUITO legal. Se vocês quer me ler algo mais adulto, eu tenho outras fics e o próprio fanfiction oferece várias. Eu indico numa boa.

Esse é um projeto MUITO, MUITO, MUITO legal e eu não vou abandonar. Eu nunca fiz uma fic crescer e estou muito empolgada pra ver o meu bebê ficar grandão. Tenho muitos planos pra essa fic. Muitos mesmo.

Então, desculpem mais uma vez se se magoaram ou se ofenderam pelas cenas.

Como bônus e um pedido de desculpas, vou publicar os capítulos novos que já estavam salvos.

Vou tornar essa nota permanente, ou seja, não vou tirá-la nem que a fic já tenha acabado como um aviso para minhas futuras ncs e para quem não goste ou ache minha fic sem nexo.

Já que é assim pára de ler, ok? Pra que perder tempo lendo algo sem sentido? Não não vou me sentir abandonada. Juro.

E já que teremos leitores á menos (eu sei que muita gente vai se estressar com essa nota e me mandar tomar lá), não vou cobrar coments pelos próximos caps.

Então, só me resta agradecer pra quem me acompanhou até aqui (mesmo que tenha achado minha fic sem nexo e sem sentido) e pedir desculpas pelo despontamento.

E é claro, agradecer também a quem vai continuar comigo pelos próximos capítulos. E podem mandar os comentários que quiserem, eu aceito sugestões e críticas. As críticas são muito bem vindas porque são elas que nos dizem onde melhorar. E os elogios também, porque são o reconhecimento de que eu estou me esforçando. Porque mais do que um hobby, isso aqui é tudo uma diversão minha que eu divido com vocês.

Eu escrevo desde os meus 11 anos de idade, que foi quando meu pai comprou o primeiro computador na minha casa, um 486... Desde então, o Word se tornou meu brinquedo favorito.

Nessa época mais ou menos, eu escrevi duas histórias originais que talvez um dia eu publique. Depois disso, escrevi uma coletânea de crônicas sobre minha família que quem sabe um dia eu também publique. Passei um tempo sem escrever (cerca de 4 anos, só lendo tudo que me aparecia pela frente, principalmente romances da biblioteca do colégio de tudo quanto é ator). Nessa época, me apaixonei pelo drama puro de Giselda Laporta Nichoellis que apesar de não ser conhecida por seus romances de 70 ou 80 páginas, é de longe a minha inspiração. Nunca vou esquecer-me do primeiro livro dela que eu li, eu devia ter uns 13 anos: "Sempre haverá um amanhã" (você lê o livro todo em 01h30min). É triste e faz drama do começo ao fim, quanto mais eu lia, mais lágrimas desciam e eu li e reli aquele livro diversas vezes. E eu jurei pra mim que um dia, eu ia fazer drama que nem ela (um dia eu chego lá).

E finalmente com 17 anos, descobri o mundo das fanfics e do Harry Potter e desde então nunca mais me afastei dele. Ainda mais depois do descobrimento do fanfiction.

Não pretendo parar de escrever agora. Mas não posso negar que fiquei sentida.

De qualquer forma, obrigada por dizerem o que pensam. De nada vale um coment que diz que sua fic é maravilhosa se no fundo o que você escreveu foi muito ruim. Minha fic _Miau_ sabe bem disso.

Bom, chega de falar. Os capítulo 54 e 55 já estão publicados. Quem vai continuar comigo, eu só posso desejar boa leitura!

E só como uma mera recordação das classificações do site... essa fic é **M**. Traduzindo: **Conteúdo Adulto**. Ok?

Beijos com sabor de sensação como diz minha amiga _Tomoyo vulgo To-Chan_.

_Até mais!_

_**Nathoca Malfoy.**_


	27. 54 e 55

**54**

**Malfoys**

Já tinham se passado quase duas semanas desde que Narcisa havia perdido o bebê.

Assim que saíram do hospital, Narcisa e Lúcio haviam surtado.

Narcisa se recusava a comer e só com os apelos desesperados de Draco, Hermione e Guilherme ela colocava uma ou duas colheradas de comida na boca. Só bebia água. Tudo que ela queria era ficar sozinha, se isolar. Não havia sequer olhado para Molly que tentou visitá-la, expulsando-a de seu quarto.

Praticamente não dirigia uma palavra á ninguém. Gina e Fleur também tinham tentado, mas tudo que Narcisa fez foi abraçar as duas e pedir para que elas fizessem seus meninos felizes.

Lúcio estava completamente abalado. Chorava do nada, não queria tomar banho nem escovar os dentes. Só o fazia depois de broncas diárias de Hermione e com a ajuda de Draco e Guilherme. Tinha se mudado para um quarto de hóspedes. Todos os dias Hermione e Draco tentavam colocar o quarto de Lúcio no lugar porque num acesso de raiva, quase sempre diário, ele quebrava tudo.

Eles chamaram James para que tentasse ajudá-los a aceitar ajuda profissional, mas os dois se recusaram terminantemente.

Narcisa inclusive, rasgando a foto que tinha guardada de James em sua frente. Hermione mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo. E quase não acreditou quando Narcisa mandou-o á merda com todas as letras. Justo Narcisa, que ela jamais imaginaria usando uma palavra daquelas.

Por isso, naquela mesma tarde após a visita de James; Guilherme, Hermione e Draco se reuniram no escritório da Mansão Malfoy com Willian, Borges, Bonatti e Snape.

Guilherme, como irmão mais velho e o responsável pela reunião, foi o primeiro a falar.

'-Nós três de comum acordo decidimos interná-los. Não conseguimos mais cuidar deles aqui e eles precisam de assistência 24horas. Vigiá-los pelas câmeras da mansão não está dando mais. Eu não posso abandonar a WM, estamos em processo de mudança de cidade e nem a ChocoShow pode ficar sem diretor. E Draco e Hermione precisam voltar pra escola ou vão acabar perdendo o ano. Willian, pode nos ajudar com isso? Precisamos de autorização e um relatório médico alegando que eles estão incapazes de responder por si mesmos. Podemos conseguir o relatório médico com James.'

'-Claro. Vou tratar disso. Reconheço que a situação está realmente complicada. Mas o que vão fazer com as empresas?' – disse Willian.

'-Por isso Borges, Bonatti e Snape estão aqui. Snape, vou transferir a minha sede provisoriamente para a ChocoShow. Meu irmão por mais competente que seja ainda não está preparado para uma diretoria e não quero e não vou abandonar a WM Corp.'

Willian sorriu. Ao mudar a empresa para São Paulo, Guilherme decidiu fechar e começar como uma nova empresa. Perdeu muito dinheiro, mas fez isso principalmente, para colocar um nome novo. Willian sabia que era um novo começo, uma nova etapa na vida do neto e não fez nenhuma objeção. Nascia a Willian Malfoy Corporações... ou simplesmente WM Corp.

Guilherme continuou.

'- Eu, como irmão mais velho e o mais preparado, tomei algumas decisões que espero que seja acatadas por meus irmãos.'

Draco e Hermione olharam um para o outro, esperando o que Guilherme havia decidido.

'- Vou comandar a ChocoShow e a WM Corp da sede da ChocoShow. Snape, eu sei que estamos trabalhando juntos há anos, mas nesse momento, preciso de você na sede da WM com Hermione, digo na sede de São Paulo. Você deve orientá-la e por favor, não tomem nenhuma decisão importante sem me consultar. Não precisa se preocupar Hermione, é só fazer um papel figurativo. Eu sei melhor que ninguém que você é uma ótima atriz.E me reporte de tudo que estiver acontecendo em S. José do Rio Preto.'

Hermione sorriu nervosa para o irmão. Não entendia praticamente nada de uma empresa, ainda mais uma diretoria. Mas ia ajudar os irmãos, sem dúvida alguma.

'- Draco, você vai ficar comigo, com Borges e Bonatti para aprender. Sabe tão bem quanto cada um de nós nessa sala que você e apenas você vai ser o diretor daquela empresa e sócio majoritário. Não eu nem Hermione. Já passou da hora de parar de brincar de marqueteiro e aprender como funciona uma diretoria. E é bom que Bonatti fique próximo, já que você o escolheu como assistente pessoal. Borges, lembre-se de ensinar tudo que puder á ele.'

Borges concordou e Draco ficou um pouco... nervoso.

'-O que quer dizer, Draco?' – disse Guilherme.

'-Nunca mais ouse me chamar de marqueteiro! Eu sou diretor de marketing daquela empresa e fui eu quem a fez crescer daquele jeito. Foram minhas idéias que tornaram a ChocoShow o que ela é hoje então nunca mais ouse insinuar que eu "brinco" de fazer marketing.'

'-Ok, desculpe. Mas você sabe que tem que aprender a ser diretor. Agora mais do que nunca isso se faz necessário.'

'-Eu sei.' – disse Draco.

'-Vamos, eu sei que é uma situação complicada. Mas estaremos pisando em ovos, todos nós! E além disso, Draco e Hermione ainda tem a escola! Vocês só poderão trabalhar á tarde e por isso, principalmente por isso, precisamos de vocês. Borges, Snape, Bonatti. Nós precisamos de vocês, de seus olhos e sua astúcia. Vamos trabalhar juntos e não vamos deixar nenhuma das duas empresas sem assistência. Estarei em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo se preciso.'

'-Pode contar comigo, Sr. Malfoy. Sempre fui leal ao seu pai e não vai ser agora que vou abandonar minha lealdade.' – disse Borges.

'-Obrigado Borges.' – disse Guilherme – 'Você já me demonstrou sua lealdade muitas vezes e eu estou muito feliz de tê-lo ao nosso lado mais uma vez.'

'-Sempre trabalhei com você, Guilherme. Mesmo que contratado por seu pai, sempre lhe fui muito além de um funcionário, fui seu amigo e conselheiro por muitas vezes antes de ser seu assistente pessoal. Você sabe que é praticamente um filho pra mim. Eu não seria eu mesmo se te abandonasse agora.' – disse Snape.

Guilherme ficou emocionado com a fala de Snape.

'-Obrigado Snape. Como você mesmo disse, é muito mais do que um funcionário, é um amigo sem igual e eu fico muito feliz de contar com sua lealdade mais uma vez.' – disse Guilherme.

'-Pode contar comigo também Sr. Malfoy. Sou o mais novo e ainda estou aprendendo minhas funções inerentes ao cargo. Mas se tem uma coisa que sou é leal. Não irei abandoná-los agora. Draco Malfoy pôs muita confiança em mim e eu pretendo provar que sou digno dela.'

'-Obrigado Bonatti. Draco o escolheu pessoalmente e ele costuma ter um feeling muito bom sobre as pessoas. Aprenda bastante com Borges, sugue dele tudo que puder. Ele conhece cada grão de poeira da ChocoShow. Eu sei que vai se sair muito bem quando chegar a hora de você e Draco assumirem a presidência. Obrigado pela sua lealdade.'

'-E a mamãe e o papai?' – perguntou Hermione – 'Por quanto tempo levaremos isso á diante?'

'-Quando eles melhorarem, ficaremos mais do que felizes de trazê-los de volta pra casa.' – disse Draco.

Lúcio limpou a garganta da porta, fazendo todos os olhares se voltarem pra ele.

'-Interessante. E antes que me perguntem, eu estava ouvindo tudo desde o início.'

Lúcio entrou no escritório nem um pouco apresentável. Estava de calção, com uma camiseta folgada e os cabelos compridos que ele tanto gostava, bagunçados de qualquer jeito, pés descalços.

Lúcio sentou-se á mesa e olhou para os três filhos.

'-Muita coragem de vocês me internarem.'

Os três ficaram mudos.

'-Não podem me internar, precisam de mim e os três sabem disso. Guilherme, por mais independente que você seja, precisa que eu converse com o Sr. Dellacour sobre o seu casamento. E acha mesmo que ele aceitaria que se casasse com Fleur se descobrisse que seu pai está internado por incapacidade mental? Esqueça!'

'-Aceitaria que eu me casasse com ela hoje mesmo se eu mostrasse o lençol que tenho guardado.' – Gui sorriu de lado para o pai.

Hermione estava claramente espantada e Draco riu.

Os três secretários pessoais ficaram impassíveis tentando segurar o riso á todo custo.

Willian olhou espantado de Lúcio para Guilherme.

Snape principalmente, olhava de um para o outro. Ele tinha visto a personalidade de Guilherme se desenvolver ao longo dos anos e sabia mais do que ninguém o quanto os dois eram parecidos.

'-Seu trapaceirozinho manipulador!' – Lúcio disse sorrindo para o filho.

'-Sou seu filho.' – Guilherme disse sorrindo de lado – 'Aprendi com o melhor.'

'-Mamãe tem razão... até nisso ele é igualzinho a você, papai!' – Draco disse rindo.

Willian sacudiu a cabeça em descrença. Ele sempre tinha visto Lúcio no neto e agora que via os dois juntos, podia comprovar isso quase sempre. Um era a cópia do outro.

E péraí, que história era aquela de lençol e que Gui era igualzinho ao pai?

'-Lúcio... que história é essa?' – disse Willian visivelmente zangado e nervoso.

Lúcio sorriu de lado para Willian, o mesmo sorriso que Guilherme deu ao pai.

Willian ficou muito puto.

'-Não vou dizer nada em respeito á Hermione.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Eu deveria deixar de ser seu advogado agora seu traste!' – disse Willian nervoso.

Lúcio parou de sorrir. Sabia que Willian era o melhor e precisava dele.

Gui interviu.

'-Vovô, por favor... é pela minha irmãzinha. Por favor, não faça isso. E depois, o lençol da mamãe está comigo e eu já contei isso á ela. Foi quando eu fui concebido e eu faço questão de guardar comigo. Precisamos de você. Ainda mais agora que precisamos internar o papai e a m... e Narcisa.'

'-Por favor, eu não quero ir para um abrigo!' – disse Hermione para Willian – 'Eu não tenho ninguém além do meu pai.'

Willian sorriu para Hermione.

'-Acalme-se, foi só uma ameaça vazia. Eu sei que por mais traste, por mais inútil que seu pai seja,você precisa dele. Eu já abandonei uma pessoa muito importante pra mim e eu me arrependo muito disso. Meus netos são muito importantes pra mim. Eu jamais faria isso com o Rony.'

Hermione sorriu para Willian.

'-Você vai ser uma Hegyi querida, é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. E se eu fizesse idéia do que você estava passando, eu já teria te tirado deles há muito tempo, não importando nem um pouco o sangue que você tem. Eu mesmo já teria a sua guarda. Não tenha dúvidas disso.'

'-Obrigada.' – Hermione sorriu agradecida.

Willian se virou sorrindo para o neto.

'-Acabei de descobrir seu ponto fraco. Seus irmãos Malfoys.' – disse Willian.

Os três assistentes pessoais olhavam a "briga familiar" com interesse e tirando algumas notas mentais. Eles sabiam que de certa forma, também faziam parte daquela família. Bonatti, que era o mais novo, era o que também tirava mais notas mentais, tentando entender relação entre Willian e os Malfoys.

Guilherme sorriu para o avô.

'-Aí é que você se engana, vovô. Não vai poder fazer nada à Hermione por causa do Rony. E nem ao Draco por causa da Gina. E nem ao meu pai... por minha causa. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que está mais próximo aos Malfoys do que gostaria, mas que não tem escolha. E esse é o seu ponto fraco. Não poder fazer nada contra eles.'

Willian sorriu ao neto.

'-Reparou que me chamou de vovô não só uma, mas duas vezes? Eu sei mais um ponto fraco seu, bastardo!' – disse Willian.

Guilherme sorriu ao avô.

'-Vamos parar de joguinhos, velho. Sabe o que descobri há pouco tempo? Não era só o meu pai quem me protegia.' – Guilherme riu – 'Engraçado, não é? Você pensa a sua vida toda que cresceu e conseguiu ser tudo que é sozinho e no final não havia só uma, mas duas pessoas atrás de tudo.'

Lúcio olhou de esguelha para Willian que sorriu para Lúcio.

'-Você nem percebeu, não é?' – disse Willian rindo da cara de espanto de Lúcio. – 'Eu sabia que você tinha até colocado uma babá no pé do Guilherme.' – disse olhando para Snape que era mestre em ficar sempre com a mesma cara, embora essa hora ele estivesse segurando o riso – 'Então agi com muita, muita cautela. Só cuidei da agilidade da parte legal das coisas... Bastardo! No final, você foi só um filinho de papai mimadinho.'

'-Mimadinho ou não, não é esse o motivo pelo qual estamos aqui hoje.' – Guilherme disse sério, para todos e depois sorriu para o avô.

Tomou a palavra novamente, afinal, ele tinha responsabilidades como o líder daquela reunião e o assunto era sério.

'-Podem ver o estado que meu pai adentrou essa sala. Nem de perto é o homem que dirigia a ChocoShow. Eles está completamente incapacitado e precisa de vigilância 24hs. Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas meus irmãos sabem o que estamos passando. Todos nós temos nossas vidas, temos duas empresas. Não temos às 24hs do dia para cuidar dos dois. Como eles se recusam a um tratamento médico, essa é nossa posição final. Para a própria saúde deles.' – Guilherme disse olhando sério para o pai.

Lúcio olhou sério para Guilherme e lançou-lhe um olhar frio, muito, muito frio. Com até certo ódio no olhar. Um olhar que ele nunca havia recebido do pai. E essa constatação fez gelar até os ossos.

'-Você não pode me internar seu bastardo! Nem eu nem Narcisa, minha esposa. Mas antes de dar a cartada final, vou brincar mais um pouco com vocês.' – Lúcio terminou sorrindo sarcástico.

Aquilo abalou Guilherme. O pai nunca o havia chamado de bastardo e desde o incidente do hospital com Narcisa, Lúcio se referia á Narcisa como mãe de seus três filhos.

Aquilo acabou machucando Hermione também.

Ela olhou para baixo no mesmo momento e Gui, por debaixo da mesa, colocou a mão sobre seus joelhos, sem olhar para ela.

Hermione entendeu e na mesma hora levantou o rosto, encarando aquilo como se não fosse nada.

Lúcio continuou, sem perceber que tinha machucado a filha. Com um certo sorriso de vitória no rosto por saber que tinha calado Guilherme, mesmo que pelo espanto.

'-Draco, você precisa de mim porque nem de perto está preparado para uma presidência. Tudo que você sabe sobre a ChocoShow está relacionado ao marketing. Só pra começar, ainda nem terminou o ensino médio.'

'-Isso não tem sido motivo para eu deixar de trabalhar todos os dias depois da escola e caso não se lembre, eu trabalho naquela empresa desde os 12 anos. E eu posso aprender rapidamente. Não vou deixar minha empresa cair e conto com a ajuda de Borges.'

Lúcio olhou gelado para Draco, mas Draco respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico, já estava acostumado com o pai. Mas não esperava nem de longe a resposta que teve.

'-Seu moleque mimado e idiota. Suas idéias só deram certo porque EU confiei em você e EU as tornei viáveis. Você acha que é grande coisa porque levantou a empresa com suas idéias? Nem de longe! Você contou o que achava que devia ser feito para sua mãe e ela me contou. Então EU conversei com você e EU te apresentei ao departamento de marketing. Fui EU quem te introduziu na ChocoShow e EU quem te tornei o que você é hoje. Fui EU quem te deu as oportunidades que você precisava pra crescer. E até hoje EU te protejo ali dentro. Acha mesmo que vai conseguir aparecer como presidente e pronto? Ter o respeito de seus colegas dentro da empresa? NÃO! Você não conseguiu conquistar os acionistas principais até hoje, gente demais te vê ali dentro como um riquinho mimado e metido. O que no final das contas, é o que você realmente é. Seu moleque insolente e idiota!'

Draco olhou mudo para o pai e depois para baixo, Hermione segurou sua mão por debaixo da mesa.

Lúcio sorriu feliz. Mais um filho que ele tinha calado a boca. Hermione seria fácil, fácil demais. Pessoalmente ele não queria fazer aquilo, mas precisava colocar seus filhos no lugar deles.

Borges olhou para o patrão.

Definitivamente, ele estava á favor da internação. Aquele era Lúcio Malfoy. O Lúcio Malfoy que ele conhecia, passando por cima de todos de qualquer maneira. Mas algo ali estava muito errado. Lúcio era amoroso, preocupado, carinhoso demais com os filhos... aquele não era Lúcio.

Lúcio, ainda saboreando a vitória sobre seus meninos, olhou para Guilherme sorrindo sarcástico.

'-Ainda com essa cara, bastardinho?'

Guilherme não sorriu para o pai com a constatação, apenas olhou para baixo, visivelmente ferido.

Lúcio então começou a perceber a dimensão da burrada que tinha feito.

'-Desculpe... filho eu... me desculpe.' – disse preocupado e visivelmente arrependido.

'-Tudo bem, eu vivi a minha vida inteira ouvindo isso. Não devia reagir dessa forma.'

Hermione mandou o conselho mudo de Gui ás favas e levantando-se, abraçou o irmão.

Willian sorriu sarcástico para Lúcio e disse.

'-Parabéns.'

Lúcio estava desarmado.

Draco se levantou, chateado. Mas encarou o pai e disse.

'-Pai, você me criou e eu sou o que sou graças a você. Tenho ciência disso. O Guilherme também, ele sabe que apesar do que passou, você sempre esteve presente, mesmo que representado pelo Snape. Nós te amamos e te respeitamos e é por isso, só por isso que estamos machucados com suas palavras. Principalmente Guilherme que não está acostumado com suas patadas. Foi um golpe muito baixo e completamente injusto usar o nosso amor por você contra nós mesmos. Mas eu juro, se abrir a sua boca contra Hermione, só uma acusação, se tocar em uma só ferida dela, não vai querer saber do que eu sou capaz. Do que o mimadinho, idiota e riquinho Draco Malfoy é capaz de fazer!'

Hermione que a essa hora já tinha soltado Guilherme, olhou para Draco.

Draco passou a mão pelo rosto dela carinhoso.

'-Não vou deixar você perder a sua visão de pai herói. Não importa o que ele diga. Ele te ama. Ele é um idiota ás vezes, mas ele ama cada um de nós. Eu não tenho dúvidas disso.' – terminou colocando uma mão no ombro de seu irmão.

Puxou a cadeira de Hermione para que ela voltasse a se sentar, entre Draco e Gui.

Draco então se virou para o pai, o mesmo olhar gelado que Lúcio lançou á ele e á Guilherme.

'-Não ouse.'

Lúcio olhou para os filhos.

Definitivamente, ele tinha orgulho deles. Dos três. Eles se amavam mesmo tendo se unido e se conhecido á pouco tempo e eram maravilhosos, cada um dos três.

'-Certo... vou poupar Hermione. Mas não vou negar que estou um pouco decepcionado com dois de vocês: Borges e Willian. Borges, me prove que estou errado. Sei que está mudo, mas já deve ter entendido onde quero chegar, não é?'

'-Não, senhor Malfoy. Me desculpe.' – disse Borges constrangido.

'-Willian?' – Lúcio perguntou.

Willian ficou mudo. Mas logo seu sorriso murchou. Ele sabia do que Lúcio estava falando.

'-Borges, cheque minha agenda para as próximas semanas enquanto coloco minha filha no seu devido lugar.'

Borges tirou na mesma hora a agendo do bolso e começou a folhear.

Com esse pedido, Willian teve a total certeza do que Lúcio estava falando. Droga! Estava tão preocupado com a internação dos dois e com os problemas da própria empresa que tinha se esquecido disso!

Lúcio olhou de lado para Hermione, mas não lançou á ela o mesmo olhar gélido que lançou para os filhos.

'-Mione, acha mesmo que vai conseguir levar no papo uma empresa inteira? Por mais que seja uma boa atriz, vai ser difícil. Você nem sabe como funciona uma empresa.'

Hermione sorriu para o pai, sabendo que por causa do aviso de Draco, ele não ia pegar mais pesado do que aquilo.

'-Posso aprender depressa e terei Snape me ajudando. Só pra constar caso não lembrem, eu sou a mais inteligente dos três, sempre tirei as melhores notas e tenho o QI mais alto. Mesmo sendo a única menina e uma bastardinha como Guilherme, eu sou a Malfoy mais inteligente. Nem você pode negar isso, papai.'

Guilherme e Draco a olharam ultrajados.

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Seus irmãos vão ficar uma fera com você. Não provoque.'

Hermione sorriu para os irmãos com um de seus sorrisos mais doces.

'-Manipuladorazinha.' – Guilherme sibilou.

Draco só sorriu. Ele sabia bem que Hermione era mais inteligente do que ele. Mas depois que a descobriu sua irmã, até que começou a aceitar.

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Não queria dizer isso Hermione, mas não resisto, apesar de eu ter que agüentar a fúria de Draco.'

Draco ia se levantando, mas Lúcio levantou a mão ao filho, impedindo-o de se levantar ou de dizer qualquer coisa.

Era um gesto simples, mas que Draco foi treinado para obedecer desde pequeno. Ele emudeceu e sentou-se. Aguardando para rebater.

Lúcio sorriu para Hermione. Não lançou nenhum olhar gélido á ela e nem foi sarcástico. Era um sorriso sincero.

'-Hermione minha querida filhinha, você foi treinada desde pequena para se casar, para ser uma mulher fina e fazer um homem feliz. Só isso. Não tem a mínima condição de assumir uma presidência, mesmo que seja uma ótima atriz.'

Draco abriu a boca para rebater, mas estava sem ter o que dizer. Era a mais pura verdade.

'-Eu acredito em Hermione. Tendo você e Willian me ajudado ou não. Tendo Snape me passado seus conselhos mesmo que eu não soubesse. Isso não é tão importante quanto o sentimento que eu tenho. O sentimento que tenho com minha empresa é o de que a levantei sozinho. Eu tenho um apego emocional á WM Corp. tão grande quanto, ou maior do que o que o Draco tem pela ChocoShow. Não arriscaria tanto se não confiasse em Hermione. Hermione é um gênio como ela mesma disse e eu confiaria não só minha empresa, mas minha vida á ela.'

Hermione olhou agradecida para o irmão mais velho.

Lúcio riu.

'-Arriscaria sim. Mas não porque ela é um gênio. Você está arriscando porque não vê outra saída. Está arriscando porque ama demais á mim e aos seus irmãos para assistir á tudo de olhos fechados.'

Guilherme ficou sem palavras.

Hermione então disse.

'-Eu posso realmente ter sido criada para casar e como uma Malfoy, ainda tenho muito a aprender. Mas uma coisa eu sei: Eu não vou decepcionar meus irmãos! Guilherme, obrigada por confiar em mim. Ninguém vai passar por cima de mim na sua empresa.'

Guilherme sorriu para a irmã.

'-Eu sabia que podia confiar em você, minha irmãzinha. Estou muito orgulhoso de você.'

Hermione sorriu para o irmão.

Bonatti não parava de tirar notas mentais sobre aquela reunião.

Eles eram os Malfoys. Se amavam, se adoravam. Brigavam entre si, se machucavam e eram ríspidos uns com os outros. Mas confiavam em si mesmos. E os três irmãos, sem dúvida eram muito unidos.

Lúcio olhou para Borges. A agenda na mão Borges estava fechada, mas com a própria mão, ele marcava um evento. Sua face estava sem cor.

'-Deve ter ficado sem mexer muito nessa agenda esses dias.' –Lúcio disse como se não fosse nada. Mas Borges sabia que aquilo era uma bronca das grandes.

'-Sim, Sr. Malfoy. Me desculpe por essa falha.'

'-Pela sua fisionomia, já percebeu o erro que estava cometendo em apoiar meus filhos nessa decisão maluca.'

'-Sim, Sr. Malfoy. O Sr. não pode ser internado.'

'-Já se lembrou Willian?' – Lúcio sorriu para o senhor ao lado.

'-Já. Não sou á favor de sua internação nesse momento.'

Os três filhos, Snape e Bonatti olharam para Borges, Lúcio e Willian com a dúvida marcando seus rostos.

'-Primeiramente, estou muito orgulhoso dos três. Tomaram uma decisão difícil e não se deixaram influenciar pela minha presença quando eu entrei nessa sala. Lutaram pelo que queriam até o fim. São verdadeiros Malfoys. E eu amo demais cada um de vocês. Estavam realmente preparados mas não sabiam de algo importante, que eu decidi manter em segredo entre Willian, Narcisa e eu. Se eu não me apresentar em uma audiência daqui a duas semanas para assumir a guarda de Hermione junto com Narcisa, ela vai continuar sendo filha daqueles trastes e vai para um abrigo de menores.'

Lúcio sorriu. Tinha os filhos nas palmas das mãos.

Hermione ficou sem cor. Um semblante de tristeza a envolveu.

Draco segurou sua mão.

'-Acha mesmo que eu não havia pensado nessa possibilidade?'

Lúcio olhou sem expressão para o filho.

'-Eu já havia dito á Hermione que se as coisas não saíssem como esperamos, eu deixaria Ginevra e a tomaria como esposa. Afinal, legalmente, não há nada que me impeça de tomá-la como esposa. Poderia lhe dar o divórcio alguns meses depois e ela estaria livre e com o sobrenome Malfoy.'

Mione sorriu para o irmão.

'-Obrigada.'

'-Não Draco, você é menor de idade. Eu a tomaria como esposa com o maior prazer. Fleur entenderá.' – disse Guilherme sorrindo para os irmãos

Mione sorriu para Gui.

'-Vocês são os melhores irmãos do mundo. Malucos, mas eu amo vocês.'

Gui e Draco seguraram suas mãos por debaixo da mesa.

Lúcio olhou de lado para os filhos e depois sorriu sarcástico.

'-Acha mesmo que eu olharia meus filhos se casarem entre si sem fazer nada?'

'-O que foi? Tá com medo que nós possamos seduzir nossa irmãzinha? Podemos te dar o lençol de presente.' – Draco disse sarcástico.

'-Moleque!' – Lúcio disse ríspido para o filho caçula.

'-Eu voto pela internação. Vai ser mais difícil, mas é para o bem do papai e da mamãe. Não estamos conseguindo cuidar deles apropriadamente. Lá eles irão receber todos os cuidados que precisam e serão vigiados 24horas por dia. Vai ser difícil em vários aspectos, mas ainda assim é o melhor. Eu prefiro correr o risco de ir para um abrigo do que perder você e a mamãe. Isso não pode continuar assim.' – disse Hermione séria.

'-Pode confiar em nós, Hermione. Não vamos te abandonar.' – disse Draco.

'-Eu sei. Confio em vocês.'

'-Vou ao cartório amanhã mesmo. Não poderão te levar para um abrigo se estiver casada comigo. Quando vierem te buscar, já será a Sra. Guilherme Malfoy. Precisaremos da assinatura de Michelle e Onório, mas eles são subornáveis, posso lhe garantir. '

Lúcio se estressou, batendo com os punhos na mesa.

'-Eu não vou deixar vocês me internarem! Nem a mim nem á Cissa. E não vou perder a guarda de Hermione! Nenhum de vocês dois vai se casar com ela. Isso não vai acontecer!'

Narcisa, que via e ouvia tudo graças a um sistema de câmeras instalado pela casa e que ela tinha acesso total de seu quarto, levantou-se da cama e vestiu um vestido rápido, penteando seus cabelos.

Não queria correr o risco de perder sua filha. Não. Não ia perder mais um filho. Nunca mais.

Enquanto se arrumava rapidamente, ainda ouvia o que estava acontecendo no escritório.

Lúcio respirou fundo e sorriu para os filhos, um sorriso sincero.

'-No entanto, entendo que estou incapacitado de voltar para a empresa. Portanto, vou aceitar o plano de vocês, de assumirem as duas empresas. Mas vou assistir de perto e quero ser informado de tudo. Nesse momento, tudo que eu mais quero é estar perto de Narcisa. Quero deixar claro que nada é mais importante do que ela.'

Cissa não pôde evitar de chorar ao ouvir isso. Lúcio... como sentia sua falta.

Será que finalmente, tinha começado a gostar mesmo dele? Ele era especial, sem dúvida alguma. E nos últimos dias, tinha lhe tratado muito bem. E em nenhum momento, ficou bravo com ela ou descontou nela a perda do seu quarto filho.

Lúcio... será que você está mudando?

A reunião seguia com Lúcio batendo o pé que não podia ser internado e os três Malfoys batendo o pé que o pai precisava e que iam cuidar de tudo. Ninguém esperava que de repente, Narcisa aparecesse, com um vestido simples e sandália baixa, mas completamente penteada e arrumada na medida do possível, visivelmente alguns quilos mais magra. Mas mesmo assim bela, muito bela.

Todos levaram um susto.

Narcisa sorrindo, disse.

'-Lúcio, você tem razão. Não podemos deixar a vida passar e jogar tudo no ombro de nossos filhos. Crianças, vocês também tem razão. Se precisamos de ajuda, vamos buscar ajuda. Obrigada por essa reunião, abriram nossos olhos.'

Parou ao lado de Lúcio com toda elegância e beleza que sempre teve, depositando a mão suavemente sobre o ombro do marido, que continuava sentado, sem ação. Nem parecia a mulher quilos mais magra que estava jogada numa cama há poucos minutos atrás.

Ela era Narcisa Malfoy e naquele momento, não estava fazendo nada mais do que seu papel. Ficar ao lado do seu marido. E defender o que era deles, seus filhos.

'-Somos os Malfoys afinal. Vamos superar tudo juntos. E crianças, para a cama! Amanhã todos tem trabalho a fazer. Hermione vai ter seu primeiro dia de diretora e Draco tem muito a aprender com Guilherme na ChocoShow. Willian, se esforce para que Hermione possa assumir legalmente seu lugar nessa casa. Borges, você tem três funções: ajudar Guilherme, ensinar o que fazer ao Bonatti e informar Lúcio do que está acontecendo. Snape, há muito tempo deixou de ser a "babá" de Guilherme, como ele mesmo disse e seu lugar é ao lado dele, mais do que como assistente pessoal, como amigo. Mas no momento, precisamos que ajude e cuide de Hermione na WM Corp. Mais uma vez precisamos de você para nos ajudar com nossos filhos. Bonatti, aprenda o que puder com Borges e é claro, auxilie-o. E é claro... Hermione querida, não que eu não confie nos seus irmãos ou em você, mas se algum dia você tiver que se casar com um deles, eu te coloco um cinto de castidade e engulo a chave.'

Hermione olhou assustada para a mãe e depois sorriu. Gui e Draco fizeram o mesmo.

Os três olharam os pais e depois, como se houvessem combinado, se levantaram, indo depressa até eles e os abraçaram.

'-Mãe, é bom ter você de volta!' – disse Draco feliz a abraçando.

'-Mãe!' – disse Hermione a abraçando.

'-Fico feliz de te ver reagir, mãe.' – disse Guilherme a abraçando.

'-Meus filhos queridos! Draco, Mione, eu fico cada dia mais orgulhosa de ver como vocês estão crescendo. Gui, você é um homem feito, um homem de valor, que sabe o que quer e eu tenho muito orgulho de ser chamada de mãe por você.'

Os três sorriram para a mãe e Willian virou-se para os três assistentes pessoais.

'-Bom, acho que a reunião está terminada. Narcisa deu a palavra final, como toda mulher da casa.' – disse sorrindo.

Narcisa sorriu para ele que retribuiu.

Ninguém mais disse nenhuma palavra.

Willian saiu do escritório acompanhado pelos três assistentes pessoais. Por dentro ele sorria.

Os Malfoys estavam de volta. Abalados mas estavam de volta.

E seu neto mais velho, tinha finalmente encontrado uma família. A família que lhe fez falta por toda uma vida e que finalmente, ele encontrou.

**oOo**

Aquela manhã todos acordaram bem cedo. Guilherme tinha dormido na Mansão Malfoy, num colchonete no quarto de Draco.

Como de costume, Hermione tinha acordado mais cedo e estava fazendo o seu café e o de Draco. Mas Draco a surpreendeu, entrando na cozinha.

'-Ai, estou atrasada?'

Draco sorriu.

'-Não. Porque insiste em fazer o nosso café? Isso é tarefa para os empregados da casa, mocinha!'

Hermione sorriu de volta, enquanto terminava de coar o café.

Draco a abraçou por trás, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro.

'-Gosto de fazer algo por você.'

'-Olha que eu me apaixono. ' – Draco disse soltando o abraço, enquanto Hermione ria.

'-Sei... aí mamãe me coloca um cinto de castidade e engole a chave.'

Os dois riam se sentando na mesa da cozinha quando Guilherme entrou, ainda de pijamas e com os cabelos bagunçados.

'-Ei, porque não me acordaram?'

'-Íamos te acordar na hora de sairmos pra escola, ainda é muito cedo, não é nem 6horas!' – disse Draco.

'-Eu acordo todo dia ás 6hs. Tomo café ás 6:30 e saio ás 7hs. Gosto de chegar antes dos meus funcionários.' – disse Guilherme se sentando á mesa.

Hermione se levantou, preparando mais um lugar e depois indo até o fogão.

'-Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo?' – disse Guilherme indo até ela.

'-Preparando mais torradas pra você. Não gosto de torradeira, então eu torro na panela.'

Gui sorriu e a abraçou por trás.

'-Mocinha, assim eu me apaixono!'

Hermione morreu de rir enquanto Gui se separou dela e Draco sorria na mesa.

'-Foi a mesma coisa que Draco disse á pouco!' – disse Mione sorrindo doce para o irmão – 'Mas por favor, Gui, deixa eu fazer isso pra você hoje, só hoje.'

Gui sorrindo, se sentou.

'-Gosto de paparicar meus irmãozinhos!' – disse Mione sorrindo para os dois e depois voltou-se para o fogão.

'-E o papai acha que somos nós dois que vamos seduzi-la!' – disse Draco.

'-É uma manipuladorazinha!' – disse Gui.

'-Gui...' – Mione começou enquanto entregava as torradas – 'Aquilo que disse ontem sobre o lençol...'

Guilherme riu.

'-Eu sabia que tanta bondade era interesse.'

'-Não é não!' – Mione se defendeu.

'-Continue, Mione. Nossa, que café bom! E essa torrada? Menina, onde aprendeu a cozinhar assim?'

'-Também fiz aulas de culinária há algum tempo...' – ela respondeu rindo.

'-Tá, me comprou com esse café divino. O que quer saber sobre o lençol?'

'-É verdade?'

'-É. Fleur agora é minha mulher.'

'-Não foi... não foi contra a vontade dela, foi?'

Gui olhou pra a irmã com o canto do olho.

'-Não sou nenhum estrupador.'

Mione ficou vermelha.

'-Não é isso. Eu juro, não é isso que eu queria dizer. Eu...' – ela parou de se desculpar quando viu que Guilherme ria.

'-Eu sei, mas não resisto. É claro que foi com o consentimento dela. Mas não diga á Fleur que sabe, ok? Ela ia ficar muito brava. E depois ela é sua melhor amiga. Mais cedo ou mais tarde te contará. Eu sei.'

Mione continuava séria.

'-Dói?'

Guilherme praticamente cuspiu o café e Draco ficou pálido.

'-Porque está perguntando isso pra mim? Pergunte pra mamãe!'

Mione olhou séria para Gui.

'-Você e o Draco são minha família mais até do que o papai e a mamãe. Eu prefiro perguntar a vocês. Me falaram que dói mas...'

Gui sorriu para a irmã.

'-Não é dolorido para um homem. Apenas incômodo na hora der romper o hímen. Já para uma mulher... bem, é um pouco dolorido sim. Há mulheres que dizem que não sentem dor, só um incômodo. Mas bom... eu não sou mulher.' – disse Gui.

Draco continuava pálido. Se fosse á ele que Hermione tivesse perguntado, ele não saberia o que responder.

'-Fleur...'

'-Sentiu dor? Sim. Fiz questão que ela sentisse. Entrei nela de uma vez. '

Hermione olhou para Gui com um cara de dúvida.

Gui sorriu para a irmã, fazendo carinho em seu rosto.

'-Eu acredito que a dor seja necessária. É um marco na vida de uma mulher. E depois, a dor se transforma em prazer conforme a relação sexual prossegue. Não precisa ter medo da dor, maninha.'

'-E como sabe que algumas mulheres não sentem dor?'

Guilherme sorriu.

'-Mione, não acha que Fleur foi a primeira mulher que levei pra cama? Acha?'

Hermione sorriu para o irmão.

'-Seu safado!'

'-Mi, eu sou jovem, bem sucedido e lindo. Acha mesmo que eu nunca tinha me aproveitado disso e levado alguma menininha inocente e linda para a cama?'

'-Seu safado! Safado! Safado!'

Gui riu.

'-Mi, quando você for se casar, eu vou te ensinar tudo. Não precisa ter medo. Uma hora, vai chegar a sua vez. E se o Rony não fizer direito, eu bato nele.'

'-E quem disse que vai ser com o Rony?' – Mione disse, fazendo Draco e Gui se espantarem.

'-Como?'

'-Eu quero ter a minha primeira vez com alguém com experiência, que me faça sentir tudo o que uma mulher pode sentir. Podia ser você Gui.' – ela disse com um sorriso doce.

Gui só não cuspiu o café porque não tinha nada na boca. Ele e Draco estavam pálidos e ela riu.

Hermione riu, riu muito.

'-Hahahahahahahahahahahah! Precisam ver suas caras! Hahahahahahahahaha!'

Daqui a pouco, Gui e Draco já estavam rindo juntos.

'-Sua pestinha!' – disse Draco.

'-Pestinha! Pestinha manipuladora! Você leva jeito para os negócios!' – disse Gui.

'-Sério?' – disse Mione, ainda enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos de tanto rir.

'-Sério! Você é uma ótima atriz.' – disse Gui.

'-Gui... ainda não terminei minhas perguntas...'

'-Chega de perguntas. Já tive o suficiente por hoje!' – disse Gui se esquivando.

Mione olhou sorrindo para Draco.

'-Sou virgem.' – Draco disse voltando ao seu café e Gui cuspiu o dele mais uma vez.

'-Com a sua idade eu já transava.' – disse Gui.

'-Desculpe se te decepciono. ' – disse Draco sorrindo sarcástico.

'-Só mais uma perguntinha, Gui.' – Mione quase implorou.

'-Não. Já tá quase dando o horário das aulas de vocês. Vou acordar o papai e a mamãe antes de sair e conversar com eles. Qualquer coisa eu aviso.' – disse Gui.

Mione olhou para o relógio, já era 6:20hs. Daqui a pouco tinham mesmo que ir.

'-Gui... já fez sexo anal? E oral?'

Foi Draco quem cuspiu o café agora e Gui ria. Ria muito.

'- Mi, você tá muito curiosa!'

'-Poxa Gui. Me explica.'

'-Vamos lá, sexo anal tem a ver com ânus. É a introdução de um pênis no ânus, de um homem ou de uma mulher.'

'-Dói?'

'-Sei lá. Ninguém nunca encostou no meu!' – Gui disse rindo, mas depois continuou sério – 'Dói. Claro que dói! O ânus não foi feito pra isso. Mas também pode dar prazer depois de algum tempo. Mas é claro, se quiser praticar esse tipo de sexo, faça só ás vezes ok? Há muitos homens, em sua maioria gays, que tem que colocar um anel de silicone no ânus porque de tanto usar, perde a elasticidade. É uma cirurgia que vai te deixar de bunda pra cima em cima de uma cama por pelo menos duas semanas. Não vai ser nada legal então vê se manera. Mas... eu gosto de fazer nas mulheres.' – Gui terminou sorrindo.

Hermione continuava com cara de levada.

'-Oral?' – Mione perguntou sorrindo.

'-Mione, até eu já estou com vergonha!' – disse Draco terminando o café.

'-Pára Draco. Deixa o Gui responder! Se você é virgem e não quer saber disso, não tenho nada com isso!'

'-Eu já sei tudo isso.' – Draco respondeu – 'Não é preciso já ter feito sexo pra saber!'

Mione se virou para Gui que respondeu:

'-Oral é quando o homem lambe a vagina e ás vezes introduz a língua ou quando a mulher abocanha o pênis. E mais uma vez eu te peço que espere porque quando chegar a hora, eu vou te ensinar a dar prazer a um homem.'

Mione sorriu para o irmão.

'-E se for fazer algo antes de me contar, camisinha, certo?' – Gui disse piscando um olho.

'-Certo.' – Mione disse sorrindo para o irmão.

'-Isso também serve pra você, Draco!' – disse Gui, ao ver Draco se levantando.

'-Vamos Mi, hora de ir. Cuide dos dois Gui.' – Draco disse ignorando Guilherme.

Mione abraçou o irmão e foi até Draco.

Gui terminou o seu café tranquilamente antes de ir até o quarto dos pais. Para sua surpresa, os dois estavam juntos assistindo a sua conversa na cozinha com Hermione pela TV.

Gui olhou de lado para os dois.

'-Já era para eu ter acostumado com essas câmeras.' – ele comentou.

'-Era para e eu e Narcisa termos essa conversa com Hermione.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Ela perguntou pra mim. E antes eu contar do que ela tentar descobrir por si própria. Ela já é uma mulher. Sabem disso.'

'-Sei. E Fleur também, não é? Usou proteção?' – perguntou Lúcio como se não fosse nada.

Gui sentou-se numa poltrona, sorrindo.

'-Não. E sim, foi proposital. Eu queria engravidar Fleur para evitar que ela fosse aos Estados Unidos, mas ela passou a usar anticoncepcionais depois disso.'

'-Sabe que se deixá-la agora, vai ser um cafajeste.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Não vou deixá-la. Ela não é uma qualquer. É minha mulher. E eu quero me casar com ela o quanto antes. Não quero esperar até o fim do ano.' – disse Gui sério.

'-Vou preparar o casamento para o meio do ano, então.' – disse Narcisa – 'E me dê netos bonitos!'

Gui sorriu abraçando a madastra.

'-Os mais bonitos, mãe. Eu juro.'

Lúcio abraçou o filho.

'-Seu desajuizado!'

'-Não sou não. Já comprei inclusive a casa de Fleur e estou demolindo a casa de trás para aumentar o quintal e fazer algumas melhorias. Precisam ver!'

'-E o que estamos esperando?' – disse Lúcio animado.

'-Não senhor. Eu tenho trabalho dobrado a fazer e os senhores já sabem o que fazer, não é? Que tal começar por você, mamãe?' – Gui perguntou.

'-Tenho que pedir desculpas ao James. Eu o machuquei de propósito... não sei o que deu em mim.'

'-Boa. Papai?'

'-Tenho que arrumar uma maneira de pedir desculpas aos meus filhos. E depois de agradecer á Willian. E depois á Borges, Bonnati e Snape.'

'-Boa. Mas ambos esqueceram que prometeram buscar ajuda médica.'

'-Certo. Mas pretendemos conversar isso com vocês três primeiro. Pode ser hoje á noite se quiserem.'

'-É justo.' – Gui disse sorrindo – 'Fiz café pra vocês. Tá na mesa. Mione já tinha dispensado a cozinheira pela manhã e quando ela voltou eu a dispensei novamente. Vão ou vai esfriar.'

Gui beijou o pai e a mãe.

'-Estarei na ChocoShow. Até mais tarde.'

Gui saiu e nem viu quando os pais entraram novamente para debaixo dos edredons, decidindo ficar mais um pouco na cama.

Lúcio beijou a esposa ardentemente enquanto se deitava sobre ela.

Não há nada como uma reconciliação.

**55**

**Potters**

Molly estava na casa de Potter. Harry havia lhe ligado logo cedo, pedindo que fosse até lá.

Harry abriu o portão com uma cara de preocupação.

'-Sra. We... Hegyi, me desculpe.'

Molly sorriu. Ainda era um pouco difícil, muitas vezes, até pra ela, deixar de usar aquele sobrenome que fora seu por tantos anos.

'-Tudo bem, o que houve? Você me disse que seu pai precisava conversar com alguém... o que aconteceu? Porque não foi á aula hoje?'

Harry caminhou pelo jardim com Molly, bem lentamente. Parou num canteiro de flores á sua direita.

'- Era sua mãe que cuidava dessas flores, não é?'

Harry suspirou, fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

'-Sente falta dela?' – disse Molly, pousando uma mão no ombro de Harry.

'-Seria mentira se eu dissesse que não. Mas no momento, o que ela mais precisa é ficar longe de tudo que lembre meu pai. E eu lembro meu pai, sem dúvida.' – disse sorrindo – 'Mas pretendo visitá-la no fim do ano.'

Harry arrancou uma flor e ajeitou no cabelo de Molly, que sorriu.

'-Meu pai precisa de mim muito mais que minha mãe agora. Sabe que Narcisa perdeu o bebê, não sabe?' – Molly fez que sim com a cabeça e Harry continuou – 'Naquele dia, no hospital, ela chamou pelo Lúcio. Meu pai ficou arrasado porque quando o Draco nasceu, ela só queria o meu pai ao lado dela... Acho que sabe também que Narcisa e Lúcio fizeram um documento que dava a guarda de Draco ao meu pai caso acontecesse alguma coisa com eles quando o Draco ainda fosse pequeno, não sabe?' – Molly fez que não – 'Bom, esse era o grau de confiança de Narcisa no meu pai. Sabe, meu pai ainda gosta muito dela. Ele estava superando, achando que não era nada, que Narcisa ainda gostava dele mas... Parece que Narcisa rasgou uma foto dele na frente dele e de Hermione ontem e mandou ele á merda com todas as letras. E ainda disse mais um monte de coisas. Ele está arrasado.'

Molly abraçou Harry.

'-E você quer que eu fale com ele?'

'-Por favor. Eu não consegui pensar em mais ninguém que pudesse falar com ele sem que ele se sentisse ofendido por eu ter pedido ajuda. E sei que vocês conversam ás vezes pela internet. São bons amigos, eu sei. Estou muito preocupado. Ele não conseguiu chorar desde ontem. Fiquei a noite toda acordado vigiando ele, pra ter certeza que ele não ia fazer nenhuma besteira.'

Molly sorriu para Harry.

'-Onde seu pai está agora?'

'-No quarto dele, finalmente dormiu um pouco e eu saí pra te ligar.'

Molly seguiu sozinha para dentro da casa.

Bateu na porta do quarto de James.

'-Pode entrar, Harry.' – James respondeu.

Molly entrou e James estava só de boxers.

Ela riu. James ficou muito vermelho, se enrolando no cobertor da cama, ainda não arrumada.

'-Ah, acabou com a melhor visão matinal que eu já tive em alguns anos!' – Molly disse fingindo decepção.

James riu.

'-Vim conversar.' – ela se sentou numa poltrona, não se importando nem um pouco de James estar enrolado num cobertor.

'-Posso me trocar antes?' – James perguntou.

'-Não pense que vou sair daqui sem conversar.' – Molly disse fechando os olhos.

James riu.

'-Jura que não vai abrir os olhos?'

'-Não posso jurar o que não pretendo cumprir.' – Molly disse ainda rindo, de olhos já fechados.

'-Molly...' – James riu da situação. Era no mínimo cômica.

'-Ok ok, eu não olho!' – ela disse fazendo cara de zanga, os olhos continuavam fechados.

James se levantou e de costas para Molly, vestiu uma calça branca.

'-Ah, não esconde a bundinha!'

James se virou e viu Molly de olhos abertos.

'-Mas você não muda mesmo, não é?' – disse rindo, pegando uma camisa branca no cabide.

Molly sorria.

'-Ah, mudo sim. Mas para algumas pessoas eu faço questão de ser sempre a mesma. Ouvi uma coisa por aí...'

'-Ah é? E por acaso foi uma declaração de amor de um loiro?' – James perguntou.

'-Não.' – Molly disse sorrindo, mas um pouco mais triste – 'Eu já te contei outro dia no MSN, que eu e ele conversamos. Finalmente acabamos essa história. Pra sempre.'

'-É isso que me intriga. Nós nos damos muito bem e sempre conversamos pela internet. O que a trás na minha casa logo pela manhã? Deve ser algo sério, já que não pode esperar pela noite no MSN. Ou será que foi uma enorme necessidade sua de me ver de boxers?' – James disse sorrindo, numa tentativa de fazer um sorriso safado, mas a situação era engraçada demais pra qualquer coisa.

Molly riu.

'-Calma aê, garanhão! Eu sei que conversar fora da internet para nós dois é quase um tabu. Mas o Harry me chamou agora de manhã. Ele lembrou que nós conversamos pela internet ás vezes e pediu minha ajuda. Ele está preocupado com você. Foi um golpe muito duro, não foi?'

James se sentou na cama e respirou fundo. Seu sorriso indo embora.

'-Então já sabe?' – ele disse visivelmente triste.

'-Já.' – disse Molly, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto além de solidariedade.

'-Eu... eu esperei todo esse tempo. Todo esse tempo eu tive esperanças de que ela voltaria pra mim.' – James disse liberando tudo que estava preso, quase chorando com o nó que se formava em sua garganta.

'-Eu sei que esperou. Eu também nunca tinha perdido as esperanças. Mas... depois que voltei a falar com os dois... James, a Narcisa de hoje, não é a mesma Narcisa que era minha amiga há anos: que sorria, brincava, fazia piadas. A Narcisa de hoje sofreu demais nas mãos de Lúcio. Ele a machucou demais todos esses anos. Ela é fria e forte. Uma mulher de aço se quer saber. Mas completamente submissa ao marido e segundo as próprias palavras de Lúcio, ele a treinou para não viver sem ele.'

James finalmente chorou.

'-Como ela pôde... como ela pôde viver ao lado de um homem desses? Eu a protegeria... eu a amaria... Eu a aceitaria do jeito que ela viesse, á qualquer hora que ela viesse... eu...'

James escondeu o rosto nas mãos, enquanto as lágrimas escondidas a noite toda, correram livremente.

'-Acalme-se James. Foi uma escolha dela. Ela tinha medo do Lúcio. Ele fez muitos jogos psicológicos com ela ao longo dos anos e quando ela engravidou, ela resolveu bancar a boa esposa para que o Draco não sofresse. Ela nunca imaginou que ele seria um bom pai. E com o passar dos anos... acho que eles finalmente começaram a gostar um do outro.'

'-Ela foi tão fria comigo, Molly. Aquela Narcisa... nem parecia a minha Cissa...'

'-James, tem que ver que ela estava magoada. Tinha perdido um filho.'

'-Molly, são nessas horas que as pessoas falam tudo que está enterrado no mais profundo de seu ser. Acho que mesmo que ela tenha carinho por mim, ela não me ama mais. Ela foi capaz até de rasgar uma foto minha na minha frente.'

'-James, você tem que ser forte e finalmente olhar pra frente. Esquece a Cissa. Tem que esquecer! Foi por isso que Lilian te deixou, sabe disso. Esse sentimento só está te trazendo tristezas.'

James olhou para Molly e ela no mesmo instante, sentiu que não devia ter citado Lilian.

A feição de James era de pura dor.

'-Lilly me deixou porque eu não consegui amá-la. Eu só amei Narcisa. Só Narcisa. Minha vida inteira... E ela... ela...'

'-James, Narcisa já está casada há anos. Por mais que ela tenha carinho por você, ela não podia retribuir seus sentimentos. E ela fez uma escolha. A escolha dela foi continuar com o marido. Não pode mudar isso. Só aceitar. Vamos. Você tem continuar. Pelo Harry.'

James limpou as lágrimas.

'-Porque você está continuando?'

Molly sorriu.

'-Pelos meus filhos. Pelo meu pai... e por mim. Eu mereço encontrar alguém que me ame. E vamos, eu não estou assim tão velha. Nem você! Eu tenho mais filhos porque comecei mais cedo!'

James riu, mesmo com o rosto ainda marcado por lágrimas. Molly continuou.

'-Já estou fazendo um regime e estou estudando para um concurso público. Não é muito, mas eu quero trabalhar. Meus filhos já estão praticamente criados e todos podem se sustentar muito bem. Gui tem seus próprios negócios, Carlinhos trabalha com meu pai e Percy também. Os gêmeos tem um barzinho que parece uma casa noturna e Gina já está encaminhada com o Draco. Só o Rony ainda me preocupa, mas eu sei que ele está trilhando seu próprio caminho. Não tenho porque desistir da vida. A vida já foi cruel demais comigo. Não quero partir sem nunca ter sido amada.'

Molly foi até James e o abraçou.

'-O que te faz não desistir da vida?' – Molly perguntou.

'-Harry! Não quero que ele passe o que passei. Eu estou tendo dificuldades financeiras no momento. Preciso me estabilizar novamente. Quero que ele tenha dinheiro o suficiente para ter a mulher que quiser. Nunca deixarei meu filho perder a mulher que ama. Nunca.'

Molly riu.

'-Ele não vai precisar de dinheiro se ela amá-lo.' – ela disse.

James sorriu triste.

'-Narcisa me amava... nem todos os pais pensam como você e eu, Molly. Esse mundo de dinheiro em que gente vive, onde quem tem mais dita as regras, é muito injusto com nossas crianças.' – James disse.

'-Então viva por isso. Viva por Harry, para assegurar que ele não tenha um futuro como o seu.'

James sorriu limpando o rosto.

'-Aceita um café?' – ele ofereceu.

'-Claro, saí sem comer nada de casa.'

James foi até o banheiro da suíte e lavou o rosto.

Desceram rindo juntos e quando chegaram á sala, deram de cara com Narcisa e Lúcio no sofá da sala.

Harry estava aparecendo da porta da cozinha com uma bandeja e duas xícaras de chá nesse instante.

'-Pai, temos visitas.' – disse depositando a bandeja com as duas xícaras sobre a mesa.

Harry estava rindo por dentro. Rindo muito. Nunca poderia ter imaginado aquela cena nem em seus mais profundos devaneios: Molly descendo as escadas rindo ao lado de seu pai e os dois dando de cara com Narcisa e Lúcio.

Molly e James pararam um pouco de rir, mas não fizeram nenhuma cara de espanto. O que foi ainda melhor.

Harry estava adorando a cena.

'-Harry, não tem nada para fazer no seu quarto?' – James perguntou.

'-Sim papai.' – Harry disse entendendo muito bem o recado de que ele não deveria ficar ali.

Harry bufou de raiva. Mas não ia perder aquilo, não mesmo. Fingiu que foi até o seu quarto mas se escondeu em um canto.

'-A que devemos tão agradável visita?' – disse James, passando a mão na cintura de Molly.

Lúcio sorriu e Molly também. Mas por motivos diferentes. Molly sorriu porque uma parte travessa de si estava achando que aquele jogo ia ser muito engraçado, e Lúcio sorriu sinceramente porque percebeu que Molly estava tentando ser feliz, como havia prometido.

Já Narcisa, ficou muda e Lúcio a cutucou de leve, para fazê-la falar.

'-Viemos pedir desculpas por ontem. Nossos filhos nos abriram os olhos. Eu fui muito grossa com você James. Sempre foi nosso médico e um bom amigo. Jamais deveríamos tê-lo tratado daquela forma.'

James respirou fundo.

'-Só isso? Nem precisavam fazer essa visita.'

'-Desculpe se incomodamos. Com licença.' – disse Lúcio se levantando.

'-Ei ei ei. Esperem. Sentem-se. Vamos conversar! James não disse na maldade, não foi querido?' – disse Molly sorrindo para James.

'-Claro que não!' – ele disse sorrindo para os dois – 'Por favor, sentem-se. O que eu quis dizer foi que não deveriam se preocupar. Estou acostumado com pacientes que negam ajuda médica quando mais precisam. Mas pelo que me parece, já estão bem melhor.'

Lúcio riu.

'-Guilherme, Draco e Hermione ameaçaram nos internar. Foi aí que percebemos como estávamos agindo.' – Lúcio disse se sentando, sendo seguido por Narcisa.

'-São ótimas crianças. Eu tenho muito orgulho dos três. O Gui começou a me chamar de mãe, espero que não se importe, Molly.'

Molly sorriu para a amiga, um sorriso completamente sincero.

'-Claro que não, Cissa. Gui já havia me contado e eu disse á ele que não era problema algum. E ultimamente, você anda sendo mais mãe pra ele do que eu Cissa. Guilherme não é um Hegyi, nunca foi. Ele é um Malfoy com todas as letras. Uma cópia de Lúcio, acho que já perceberam. Eu sei que ele é bem mais feliz com vocês do que comigo. Então... não há problema algum. Eu só quero a felicidade do meu filho.'

Cissa olhou para a amiga. Podia ver sinceridade e dor nos olhos dela.

'-Molly... ele nunca vai deixar de ser seu filho.'

'-Eu sei.' – Molly disse sorrindo para a amiga. – 'Como vão as coisas com Hermione?'

'-Os papéis da guarda definitiva sairão em breve e então daremos entrada ao processo que colocará meu nome e o de Narcisa nos documentos dela. Vai dar tudo certo, não tenho dúvidas.' – Lúcio disse confiante.

'-Já encontrou um noivo para Hermione?' – disse James.

Lúcio sorriu.

'- Espero que não esteja pensando em indicar o Harry. Molly não lhe contou?'

Molly sorrindo mais que depressa, disse.

'-Claro que sim. Era sobre o Ronald que queríamos lhe falar. Ele realmente gosta de Hermione, mas ainda não se sente preparado. Espero que não tenha pressa. '

James sorrindo, lembrou-se do que Rony havia dito á Hermione naquela mesma sala.

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Mione gosta dele. Mas eu pretendo esperar um pouco. Acabei de ter a minha filha de volta e depois, segundo ela mesma, ainda há muitas coisas que ela quer fazer antes de casar. Espero que seu filho á respeite.'

James sorriu de volta.

'-Respeito com as mulheres não é uma das características de um Malfoy, não é mesmo? Mas já que pretendo ser o padastro de Ronald, vou garantir que ele respeite sua filha. Como um Potter faria.' – James disse sorrindo inocentemente.

Lúcio teve um acesso de tosse. Narcisa mordeu o dedo para não rir enquanto bati nas costas de Lúcio.

Molly sorriu sem sucesso... pelo menos não gargalhou loucamente como era a sua vontade e James sorriu abertamente.

'-Está tudo bem, Lúcio?' – James perguntou instantes depois, já com uma cara séria.

'-Estou ótimo.' – Lúcio respondeu.

Harry se segurava pra não gargalhar e revelar seu esconderijo. Seu pai era incrível. Tinha não só fingido estar namorando com Molly como falado que pretendia se casar com ela. E depois, tinha acusado Lúcio de não ter sido respeitoso com Molly como ele tinha sido com Narcisa.

'-Fiquei sabendo que seu hospital não está muito bem.'

James olhou sério para Lúcio.

'-Não faça essa cara. Guilherme trabalha com o mercado de ações e soube que desde o seu divórcio, as coisas estão ficando feias.'

'-E o que quer? Vá logo ao ponto. Aposto que não foi só um comentário.'

'-Posso lhe oferecer parceria. Eu o ajudo a levantar seu hospital e em troca você me concede algumas ações.'

James sorriu.

'-Desculpe. Esse hospital é minha vida. Não vou me desfazer dele. Se ele tiver que fechar e eu perder tudo, eu vou junto com ele. Eu o fiz com minhas próprias mãos. Fazendo dívidas, contratando sem poder pagar, atrasando salários... Só eu sei o quanto suei para ter esse hospital que é minha herança para Harry.'

'-Pense em Harry então. Não pode correr o risco de fechar e ficar sem nada. Não vai poder deixar nada para o seu filho. Como ele vai conseguir a mulher que quer sem dinheiro? Sabe bem como funciona nosso mundo. Não vai querer que seu filho acabe se casando com uma menina qualquer. ' – Lúcio disse sorrindo inocentemente.

Narcisa ficou branca. Sabia muito bem do que o marido estava falando.

Dessa vez, foi James quem teve um ataque de tosse.

Molly dava batidinhas em suas costas e olhou acusadoramente para Lúcio.

Harry estava escondido, muito puto com Lúcio. Precisava jogar na cara do seu pai que ele não tinha ficado com Narcisa porque era pobre? Sabia que Lúcio não ia deixar barato e o pior é que aquele loiro tinha razão. Ele não ia conseguir Gabrielle... Mas não podia pedir ao pai que se sacrificasse por ele. Já tinha sofrido demais nessa vida pra entregar seu hospital ao homem que lhe roubou o amor de sua vida.

'-Harry me disse que não gosta de ninguém. Quando chegar a hora, ele prometeu me falar e eu vou tomar as atitudes necessárias. No momento, posso me virar sozinho como sempre fiz. De qualquer forma, muito obrigado pela oferta.'

Molly sorriu com a afirmação de James.

'-Se mudar de idéia, a oferta continua de pé. Essas ações não ficarão no meu nome, mas no nome de Hermione. Bom, acho que nossa visita terminou. Agradeça ao Harry pelo chá e nos desculpe o incômodo.' – disse Narcisa se levantando.

Molly sorriu e levantando, abraçou a amiga.

'-Não é incômodo algum.' – ela disse -'Espero que isso não abale nossa amizade.'

Narcisa sorriu para a amiga, ignorando completamente que os dois homens, os grandes amores de sua vida e conseqüentemente inalcançáveis, estavam ouvindo ao lado.

'-Nunca! Repito o que te disse outro dia na festa da ChosoShow: Homem nenhum nunca mais vai abalar a nossa amizade! Você é minha melhor amiga Molly.'

'-E você é a minha Cissa.'

As duas saíram na frente de mãos dadas e os dois homens levantaram-se depois, ainda se encarando.

'-Pra que vieram? De verdade? Pra me jogar na cara que são um casalzinho feliz? Ou foi pra me jogar na cara que ainda tem mais dinheiro do que eu e que pode comprar meu hospital, que eu lutei a vida inteira pra construir?' – disse James sarcástico e um pouco magoado.

'-Não, nenhum dos dois.' – Lúcio disse sério e também um pouco magoado – 'Realmente viemos pedir desculpas. Mas nunca em meus maiores devaneios ia imaginar que você e Molly estariam juntos.'

James sorriu.

'-É, o mundo gira.'

Lúcio sorriu triste. Um sorriso que James raramente via naquele rosto de feições firmes e fortes.

'-Espero que não tenha ficado com Molly só para me dar algum tipo de lição. Não a faça sofrer.'

James olhou para Lúcio, sua feição era séria.

'-Jamais. Você ainda...'

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Por Molly? Sempre. Assim como você por Narcisa. Por favor, não brinque com ela. Ela já sofreu demais.'

'-Nunca vou fazer isso. Estou tentando olhar pra frente, de verdade. Quando Narcisa chamou por você no hospital ao invés de chamar por mim, como sempre fazia... aquilo me derrubou. Eu vou esquecê-la, por mim e pelo Harry. Mas nunca, nunca vou machucar Molly.' – disse James querendo de verdade acreditar em suas palavras.

Lúcio então sorriu. Ainda era um sorriso triste, mas já era mais animado.

'-Então, sinceramente, eu lhes desejo toda a felicidade do mundo.'

Lúcio abraçou James sem que ele esperasse e então, James retribuiu o abraço, sem pensar.

'-Bom, vou atrás de Narcisa. Ainda temos muito o que fazer hoje. Estou planejando viajar essa semana, só nós dois. Pra relaxar e esquecer um pouco de tudo. Eu estou tentando apagar Molly de minha vida. Nós tivemos uma conversa há poucos dias e finalmente colocamos uma pedra nesse assunto.'

James respirou fundo.

'-Narcisa adora viajar. Quando éramos adolescentes uma vez, ela se encantou pelas estátuas da ilha de páscoa e eu prometi á ela que a levaria lá algum dia... Mas nunca tive a oportunidade de cumprir minha promessa. Posso te dar uma coisa?'

Lúcio fez que sim com a cabeça e James pegou a carteira, tirando a última foto que tinha conseguido guardar de Narcisa e entregando á Lúcio.

Lúcio olhou mudo para James.

'-Cuide bem dela.' – James disse.

Lúcio sorriu. Um sorriso sincero.

'-Obrigado.'

Os dois saíram da sala encontrando as duas conversando no jardim.

Harry olhando a cena, não pôde evitar pensar: "É... até que fazer o papai se apaixonar pela Molly pode não ser má idéia."

Mas o sono estava cada vez mais forte...

Foi até o quarto e se jogou na cama. Ia pensar em algo quando acordasse.

**oOo**

Depois de se despedirem de Narcisa e Lúcio, Molly e James se jogaram pelo jardim, rindo.

Eles conversavam tão empolgados que lembrava muito as conversas de Gina e Collin.

'-Foi demais!' – Molly disse se acabando de rir.

'-Foi! Viu a cara de Narcisa quando peguei em sua cintura?' – disse James rindo.

'-Vi! Claro que vi! Adorei a troca de acusações sua e de Lúcio.'

'-Mas ele quase me pegou. Por um momento tinha me esquecido de Rony.'

Molly sorriu para James. Fazia tempo que não o via assim, tão ele. A roupa branca toda suja de grama. Ele sorrindo abertamente, sem medo.

'-Acha que foi algo preparado por Harry?' – Molly perguntou.

'-Como ele ia preparar isso? Lúcio me disse que veio realmente me pedir desculpas.'

'-Conversou mais alguma coisa com ele quando eu e Cissa saímos?'

'-Sim...' – James disse sério. – 'Entreguei á ele a foto de Cissa que estava na minha carteira. Me sinto livre!'

Molly sorriu para ele.

'-Sim! Você está finalmente livre!'

'-Vamos comemorar!' – James se levantou e ofereceu a sua mão á Molly, que aceitou.

'-O que vamos comemorar?'

'-Ora! Vamos comemorar minha liberdade! O que acha de ir á algum parque aquático? Faz tempo que quero tirar um dia para ir á um deles, mas não quero ir sozinho e Harry acha muito deprê dois homens sozinhos num parque aquático.'

'-E quem disse que eu quero ir?' – Molly perguntou rindo enquanto tentava limpar a roupa com a mão.

'-Vai Molly, você anda estudando demais! Vamos nos divertir. E depois, agora você é minha namorada, espero que lembre!'

Molly sorriu pra ele.

'-Grande, Sherlock! Olhe só pra mim, tenho quase cinqüenta! E sete filhos! Meu filho mais velho já tem 30 anos!'

'-E eu também tenho quase cinqüenta! Nunca se é tarde para o amor, cherry!'

Molly se rachou de rir.

'-Pára com isso, James. Não tenho mais corpo nem idade pra um parque aquático. Esquece. E até quando vamos com essa brincadeira de namorados? Sabe que Narcisa não vai me deixar em paz, não sabe?'

James riu.

'-Você mesma me disse que está fazendo regime e eu vou te indicar os melhores cirurgiões plásticos do meu hospital se você quiser. E vamos, eu também não estou nem um pouco em forma. Vamos pela diversão! Por favor!'

'-Certo.' – Molly disse respirando fundo. James estava tão animado que era difícil dizer não – 'E quanto a esse nosso namoro?'

James sorriu.

'-Vamos ver até onde a gente consegue levar, ok? Eu tô adorando a cara dos Malfoys!'

Molly riu e entrou de volta com o amigo para dentro da casa.

**oOo**

**Conversando com a Autora**

Toca a musiquinha do _"Hakuna Matata"_.

**Nathoca:** Olá! Olá! Eu sou Nathoca Malfoy e está começando agora mais um conversando com a autora! Eu sei, esses capítulos foram menores e a Gina nem apareceu... Hehehe... Foram capítulos muito voltados ao mundo adulto da fic, mas mesmo assim eu adorei. Gostei demais da conversa entre Lúcio, Molly, James e Narcisa. Acho que foi demais. Não que a do Lúcio com os filhos tenha sido ruim. Mas é que eu a reli e mexi nela no mínimo umas 10 vezes. Então perdeu um pouco da graça.

**Mão:** É... esqueci. Ai, pérai. Lembrei! O Lúcio foi cruel com os filhos. Achei que ele era um ótimo pai.

**Nathoca:** E é. Ele perdeu um pouco a noção. Mas é um ótimo pai. Ele só estava zangado pra caramba (puto) com os filhos, que queriam interná-lo e passou dos limites. Mas ele percebeu e pegou mais leve com a Mione. Principalmente depois da bronca do Draco. O Draco dá altas broncas no pai. Ele é o único a fazer isso. Hehehe!

**Outra mão:** E que conversa foi aquela na mesa do café? A Mione é curiosa, hein?

**Nathoca:** Hahahahaha! Eu ADORO a Mione. Ela sempre aparece uma hora, qualquer que seja a fic que estou escrevendo e de vez em quando rouba a cena. Ela é a mais inteligente dos Malfoys mas ainda assim um pouco inocente. Mas no meio desses dois (Gui e Draco), isso vai mudar rapidinho.

**Mais uma mão:** E esse lance da Molly e o James?

**Nathoca:** Foi sugestão de um comentário. Mas se vai dar certo ou vai ser só brincadeira, só o tempo irá dizer... nem eu sei... Mas como eu disse, curti a conversa dos 4. Bom, vou parar por aqui. Tô cansada. Hoje é minha folga e eu tô morrendo de gripe. E olha que me ligaram hoje de manhã pra fazer hora extra. Mas como eu tô gripadona, eu disse não. Eu iria, de boa, mas tô maus. Aí me ligaram á tarde pra fazer hora extra á noite. Gente, não dá... Amanhã eu tô naquele aeroporto denovo, cedinho... Ai ai ai...

**Mão:** Ôh vida! Você só reclama! Não pensa em arrumar outro emprego, não?

**Nathoca:** Por enquanto não. Gosto do aeroporto. É um clima muito legal. E no meio da tarde eu já tô de volta. Eu reclamo porque ás vezes cansa. Mas é muito legal. Eu recomendo! Gosto do meu serviço, de verdade. Eu me sinto realizada lá. Converso com gente diferente todos os dias e as pessoas que trabalham lá são excepcionais, só gente doida. E não tem aquela briguinha besta, todos nos ajudamos, não importa a companhia aérea. ADORO aquele lugar! Mas também, não pretendo passar minha vida toda lá. É mais uma fase que eu estou curtindo pra caramba!

**Outra mão:** E o seu regime?

**Nathoca toda feliz:** Ah é! Eu prometi que ia contar! Então, Já diminui 10 kg e meu manequim já passou do 46 pro 44. Ainda tô grande, mas já estou muito feliz! Entrei numa loja e comprei duas camisetas tamanho G (o meu era GG) como presente de mim para mim em reconhecimento ao meu esforço (risos). Bom, chega né? Eu sou Nathoca Malfoy e está terminando agora mais um conversando com a autora. A gente se vê em breve!

Toca a musiquinha do _"Hakuna Matata"_.

**oOo**

**Cena do próximo capítulo**

Hermione chegou em casa e tirou o sapato de salto alto, se jogando no sofá como o pai fazia quando chegava do serviço.

Draco subiu as escadas e foi direto para o quarto, como sempre.

Gui entrou e deixou os sapatos na porta. Tinha o costume de fazer isso quando voltava do serviço.

Sentou-se no sofá, mudo, de frente para Mione.

Draco gritou do andar de cima.

'-MIONE, GUI, VENHAM RÁPIDO!'

Mione e Guilherme correram para cima e encontraram Draco no quarto dos pais. Sobre a cama, um cartão de páscoa e um ovo de páscoa. No cartão, a caligrafia perfeita de Narcisa

"_Aos nossos queridos filhos: Hermione, Draco e Guilherme"_

_Crianças, estamos viajando para nossa terceira lua de mel. Nós merecemos depois de todos esses problemas. Não se preocupem, eu e seu pai não vamos nos matar nem matar um ao outro. Vamos apenas relaxar e tentar nos encontrar. Descobrir a ilha de mistérios dentro de cada um de nós e do outro. Queremos que sejam os primeiros a saber que decidimos sinceramente nos apaixonar um pelo outro. Sem mais mentiras. Sem mais passado. Afinal, nenhum ser humano é uma ilha._

_Então, por favor. Não nos procurem. Sabemos que já sabem onde estamos (confiamos em você Mione, seus irmãos vão demorar mais para entender, não conte á eles! Deixe-os descobrir sozinhos). Só nos procurem em caso de extrema urgência, ok?_

_Amamos muito vocês três._

_Um super beijo;_

_Mamãe e Papai._

Hermione sorriu enquanto pegou o ovo de chocolate e começou a abrir.

'-Isso! Pode haver mais uma pista aí dentro!' – disse Guilherme sorrindo.

Hermione sorriu ao irmão.

'-Claro que não! Estou abrindo porque quero chocolate! Não... você não sacou onde eles estão?'

Guilherme olhou sério para ela.

'-Mamãe e papai pediram para não contar, nem vem!' – ela disse se afastando.

Draco fechou a porta rindo.

'-Draco, você também não sabe? Ora, é só pensar! Eles praticamente gritaram onde estão, duas vezes pra ter certeza de que entenderíamos! É... eu realmente sou a Malfoy mais inteligente.' – Mione disse sorrindo superior.

**oOo**

**Nathoca:** Coments, ok? Um super beijo!


	28. 56 e 57

**56**

**A Mais Inteligente dos Malfoys**

Hermione chegou em casa e tirou o sapato de salto alto pouco antes de pisar no tapete, jogando-o em qualquer ligar e se jogando no sofá como o pai fazia quando chegava do serviço. Na verdade, nem havia percebido que tinha copiado um gesto do pai. Tudo que queria era livrar-se daquele salto.

Draco subiu as escadas e foi direto para o quarto, como sempre. Tinha muito o que estudar... Nunca havia negligenciado tanto a escola como nos últimos dias.

Gui entrou e deixou os sapatos na porta. Tinha o costume de fazer isso quando voltava do serviço. Não era um costume de ninguém, mas algo que ele mesmo tinha desenvolvido na época que morava sozinho em São José do Rio Preto.

Sentou-se no sofá, mudo, de frente para Mione.

'-Como foi seu dia?' – Gui perguntou pra começar um assunto com a irmã.

'-Bom. Basicamente impus minha autoridade naquele local. Snape até tentou me ajudar, mas eu pedi para que se calasse. Isso assustou um pouco seus funcionários. Acho que não costuma mandar Snape se calar.'

Hermione disse com um sorriso sapeca.

'-Nunca. Espero que tenha lhe pedido desculpas.' – Guilherme disse num tom casual, mas depois da reunião no dia anterior, não era segredo pra ninguém que Guilherme e Snape eram muito próximos e se queriam muito bem.

'-Não precisou. Ele mesmo riu quando viu o efeito que isso causou. Só com um "Cale essa sua boca Snape, posso falar por mim mesma." eu fiquei com todos os seus funcionários na palma da minha mão. Acho que você estava certo. Eu levo jeito para os negócios.'

Guilherme riu.

'-Quem sabe você não acaba encontrando algo em que seja realmente boa e abre sua própria empresa? Eu sei que o papai anda pensando bastante em como te sustentar depois que ele se for. A ChocoShow é do Draco e eu tenho a WM Corp. Ele está preocupado com você.'

Mione riu.

'-Vou me encontrar de alguma forma. Mas a verdade é que estou adorando mandar!'

'-Sua Malfoy manipuladorazinha! Aconteceu alguma coisa importante?'

'-Não houve nada de muito grande. Tomei algumas decisões e Snape apoiou todas. Algumas de suas ações sofreram um ligeira queda mas no fim da tarde outras tiveram um aumento, o que no final das contas deu na mesma. Tivemos também algumas novas consultorias e chegou hoje o relatório dos lucros das suas lojas da ChocoShow no período de páscoa. Muito bons por sinal. Resumindo, não se preocupe. A WM está bem.'

Gui sorriu para a irmã.

'-Amanhã então vai ser mais fácil?'

'-Com certeza!' – Hermione disse – 'E seu dia com o Draco?'

'-Bom, o moleque aprende rápido. E parece que Borges e Bonatti estão se entendendo.'

'-Não houve problemas de insubordinação? O papai disse que ninguém respeitava o Draco ali dentro.'

'-Não é bem assim. Todo o departamento de marketing trata Draco como se ele fosse um deus. Claro, só eles tem contato com a genialidade do moleque. Mas todos os executivos já me reconhecem como substituto de Lúcio desde o concurso da ChocoShow. Se tem algo que sei fazer muito bem é me impor, assim como você irmãzinha.'

Gui sorriu para Hermione que retribuiu o sorriso.

'-Então... devo entender que os executivos não gostam muito de Draco.'

Gui sorriu.

'-Essa foi a parte mais engraçada do dia. Eles ainda não tinham visto Draco desde o concurso da ChocoShow. Então quando o encontraram, já estavam com o resultado das vendas de páscoa. O melhor resultado dos últimos 7 anos, inclusive. Foi muito engraçada a cara de Draco...' – Gui disse rindo.

'-Ora, conte essa historia direito!' – Hermione pediu lhe jogando uma almofada.

'-Eu tive que convocar uma reunião com os executivos para lhes dar uma explicação sobre o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, o papai não costuma faltar no serviço, ainda mais por duas semanas seguidas!'

'- O que disseram?' – Mione interrompeu.

'-A verdade. Que mamãe tinha perdido o bebê e que o papai não estava bem para trabalhar. Eles se mostraram bem compreensíveis.'

'-Oh! Inesperado.' – Mione comentou.

'-Verdade. Mas o mais inesperado foi que após a reunião, um executivo veio falar com Draco. Ele queria parabenizá-lo pelo prêmio no concurso e pelos resultados incríveis da campanha de páscoa. E depois dele, vários outros se juntaram para cumprimentá-lo. E um deles disse que mudou sua visão de Draco depois do discurso de Ginevra, sua noiva.'

'-Sério? Eu não sabia que Gina havia discursado, ainda mais sobre Draco.' – Mione disse sorrindo.

'-Nem nós. Parece que ela falou algumas palavras sobre ele quando foi receber o prêmio. Ela falou sobre como Draco levantou a empresa com suas idéias com apenas 10 anos de idade e de como ele tinha dom para o marketing. Isso fez com que Draco fosse visto de outra forma pelos acionistas.'

'-Impressionante.' – disse Mione.

'-E alguns deles ainda o parabenizaram por Ginevra. "Uma menina decidida e cheia de atitude." - um deles disse. Draco ouviu tantos elogios sobre Gina que quando conseguiu se livrar deles, estava até enciumado. ' – Gui disse rindo.

Mione sorriu com o irmão. Gui continuou.

'-Hoje muitas pessoas viram que eu estava treinando Draco e que Borges estava treinando Bonatti. Já devem ter adivinhado que Draco deve assumir a presidência em algum momento no futuro. E o respeitam. Vão se acostumar.'

Mione riu.

'-E você, não te falaram nada sobre Fleur?'

'-Ah sim, falaram. E perguntaram sobre a outra menina também. Ainda não sabiam que você é nossa irmã... só sabiam sobre a prisão de seus pais. Mas também não faziam idéia do porque. Se sabiam, permaneceram calados.'

'-Ah...' – Mione disse sem saber o que falar.

'-Eu e Draco contamos apenas que no momento, você estava sob a guarda de seu verdadeiro pai e que continuaria trabalhando para a ChocoShow. Um dos acionistas conhecia o Onório e se espantou quando soube que você não era filha dele... pode imaginar o que ele perguntou né?'

'-Sei... ele perguntou quem era o meu pai. O que vocês responderam?'

'-A verdade. Que seu pai era Lúcio Malfoy, nosso pai. E que em breve teria o nome Malfoy.'

'-Imagino as caras de espanto... e o silêncio do lugar depois disso.'

Gui riu.

'-Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Depois eu contei á eles que você gostaria de estar presente para aquela reunião, como nossa irmã, mas teve que ficar cuidando da minha empresa enquanto eu organizava as coisas na ChocoShow e mais uma vez eles se espantaram.'

'-Claro, quem não se espantaria? Todas as garotas que participaram daquele concurso foram obviamente criadas para se casarem, não para cuidarem de empresas.'

Gui riu do comentário da irmã.

Ele estava prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa sobre ela ser uma Malfoy e ter sido criada para se casar quando ouviram a voz de Draco gritando da parte de cima da casa.

'-MIONE, GUILHERME, SUBAM AQUI!'

Mione e Guilherme correram para cima no mesmo momento e encontraram Draco no quarto dos pais.

Sobre a cama impecavelmente arrumada, um cartão de páscoa e um ovo de páscoa. No cartão, a caligrafia perfeita de Narcisa

"_Aos nossos queridos filhos: Hermione, Draco e Guilherme"_

_Crianças, estamos viajando para nossa terceira lua de mel. Nós merecemos depois de todos esses problemas. Não se preocupem, eu e seu pai não vamos nos matar nem matar um ao outro. Vamos apenas relaxar e tentar nos encontrar. Descobrir a ilha de mistérios dentro de cada um de nós e do outro. Queremos que sejam os primeiros a saber que decidimos sinceramente nos apaixonar um pelo outro. Sem mais mentiras. Sem mais passado. Afinal, nenhum ser humano é uma ilha._

_Então, por favor. Não nos procurem. Sabemos que já sabem onde estamos (confiamos em você Mione, seus irmãos vão demorar mais para entender, não conte á eles! Deixe-os descobrir sozinhos). Só nos procurem em caso de extrema urgência, ok?_

_Amamos muito vocês três._

_Um super beijo;_

_Mamãe e Papai._

Hermione sorriu enquanto pegou o ovo de chocolate e começou a abrir.

'-Isso! Pode haver mais uma pista aí dentro!' – disse Guilherme sorrindo.

Hermione sorriu ao irmão.

'-Claro que não! Estou abrindo porque quero chocolate! Não... você não sacou onde eles estão?'

Guilherme olhou sério para ela.

'-Mamãe e papai pediram para não contar, nem vem!' – ela disse se afastando para trás da cama.

Draco fechou a porta do quarto rindo.

'-Draco, você também não sabe? Ora, é só pensar! Eles praticamente gritaram onde estão, duas vezes pra ter certeza de que entenderíamos! É... eu realmente sou a Malfoy mais inteligente.' – Mione disse sorrindo superior.

Gui pegou Hermione e a jogou na cama fazendo cócegas. Draco se juntou ao irmão, fazendo cócegas em Hermione.

'-Não falo! Hahahahahahaha! Não falo! Não vou... Hahahahahahahahaha! Falar! Não falo! Hahahahahahahahahah! Pára, pára! Eu falo! Eu falo!'

Hermione respirou fundo e usando seu curso de defesa pessoal, se livrou dos irmãos e deixou o quarto correndo pra cozinha, onde decidiu se servir do jantar. Eles não iam atacá-la na frente da empregada.

Os dois chegaram correndo atrás dela e ofegantes, se sentaram na mesa da cozinha junto com ela.

Hermione sorriu pra eles.

'-Pedi que o jantar fosse servido aqui mesmo. Gosto dessa cozinha, algum problema?' – perguntou inocentemente para os irmãos. A empregada estava terminando o jantar e começava a arrumar a mesa, pedindo licença para os meninos.

'-Sabe que não há problema algum.' – disse Draco sorrindo.

'-Nem pense que vai fugir, Mione.' – disse Gui sorrindo.

'-Tentem adivinhar pelo menos. Se não conseguirem, eu conto. Vamos, encarem como um enigma!' – disse Mione.

Os dois sorriram para ela, encerrando o assunto por ali mesmo.

Hermione era mesmo muito especial.

**oOo**

Após o jantar, sentaram- se na sala e Draco, milagrosamente, sentou-se ao piano.

Tocou uma melodia suave e simples, mas muito, muito bela.

Terminou sob aplausos de Hermione e Gui.

'-E então?' – perguntou á Hermione, que era quem havia sugerido aquela música como o presente de Narcisa.

'-Parabéns, está perfeita. Tenho certeza que a mamãe vai adorar.' – disse Mione.

'-Vai tocar essa música como presente?' – perguntou Gui.

'-Vou. E vou entregar junto um buquê de flores... narcisos amarelos e laranjas.'

'-Tenho certeza que ela vai gostar.' – disse Mione.

'-Porque não tenta uma música mais difícil?' – sugeriu Guilherme.

'-Porque quero que seja perfeito. Não tenho tempo pra estudar piano, senão eu tocaria algo mais difícil.'

Gui sorriu e disse:

'-Não toca porque não quer, não porque não tem tempo. Eu aprendi piano enquanto trabalhava e estudava em São José do Rio Preto. Se eu pude você pode. ' – Gui disse indo ao piano e sentando ao lado de Draco, tocou com uma maestria que o deixou de queixo caído.

Mione ouvia com um meio sorriso no rosto.

'-Quer aprender essa?' – Gui disse quando acabou.

Draco sorriu para o irmão.

'-Acha que consigo?'

'-Claro que sim, você é um Malfoy!' – disse Gui sorrindo.

'-Posso ensiná-lo.' – disse Mione.

Gui olhou divertido para a irmã.

'-Ciúmes?' - disse Gui.

'-Eu? Ciúmes? Ora, boa noite aos dois!' – Hermione disse subindo ao quarto batendo os pés.

'-Ela está com ciúmes.' – disse Gui.

'-Não entendi.' – disse Draco.

'-Draco, a Mione te adora... Ou será que ainda não percebeu? É como se ela fosse apaixonada por você, mas é uma paixão diferente, uma paixão e irmão. O que é claro, não impede dela sentir ciúmes de quem se aproxima de você. Entendeu?'

'-E o que eu devo fazer?'

'-Diga que a ama. Que ela vai ser sempre sua irmãzinha e que não precisa ter ciúmes, que você vai sempre amá-la. Draco, ela cresceu olhando para você como um modelo do que ela seria se fosse filha de Lúcio. Ela te ama e te admira. E você sabe bem que ela te deixava ganhar aqueles seus concursos de nerds pra te ver feliz.'

Draco riu para Gui.

'-Não sou um nerd, sou um gênio.'

Gui riu.

'-Eu sei. E Mione é muito mais. Mais que você e provavelmente mais do que eu. E ela tem ciúmes do irmãozinho caçula dela.'

'-Tá, tá bom, vou falar com ela!' – disse Draco – 'E a minha música?'

'-Peça pra Mione te ensinar. Ela vai adorar. Bom, vou pra casa. Não posso abandonar minha casa assim. Já dormi aqui por vários dias seguidos segurando a barra do papai e da mamãe. Não tenho empregada. Deve ter um monte de coisa estragada na minha geladeira e eu no mínimo tenho que fazer uma lista de compras, não deve ter nada em casa. E é claro, eu não andei tendo tempo pra lavar roupa esses dias. A noite vai ser longa...'

'-Isso no seu apartamento, certo? Aliás, quando você vai levar a gente pra conhecer sua casa nova?'

Gui riu.

'- A casa é da minha esposa e não minha. Ela vai decidir quando levar vocês. E depois, estou mexendo no quintal. Vai ficar enorme. Eu vou fazer um pequeno salão nos fundos para festa, um playground e uma pequena brinquedoteca. Vai ficar lindo.' – Gui disse sorrindo.

Draco sorriu para o irmão.

'-Você está mesmo fissurado em ter filhos, não é? E pelo que eu sei, Fleur quer muito estudar. Não vai conseguir tê-los tão cedo.'

'-Obrigado pelo banho de realidade irmãozinho. Mas já está na hora de eu ter filhos, tenho 27 anos e Fleur está numa idade perfeita para tê-los. Ela tem 17 anos, seu sistema reprodutor está no auge. Com essa idade, as dificuldades de uma gravidez são quase inexistentes. É a hora perfeita e eu vou convencê-la disso.'

'-Fleur não vai abandonar a juventude dela para ter filhos. Acorde, você não pode obrigá-la.'

'-Não, mas posso causar um incidente com o anticoncepcional dela. Só preciso me encontrar com o médico dela e descobrir onde ela faz as aplicações.'

'-Guilherme, essa não é a questão. Não faça isso. Pare de pensar um pouco em você e pense nela. Ela só tem 17 anos! Deixa ela crescer mais um pouco! Eu já sou contra você casar com ela agora, ela sendo tão nova. Vai prendê-la sem ela ter ao menos a chance de saber quem é.'

'-Parece a mamãe agora! Eu não a estou prendendo, só oficializando. E ela não vai poder ser contra, afinal, já é minha.'

'-Sei... Gui, eu me achava manipulador. E agora eu me acho um anjo do seu lado. Como você pode jogar assim com a mulher que ama? Caramba, Guilherme! Fleur ainda é uma menina! Ela é ingênua e inocente de tudo. A menina cresceu numa redoma de cristal, é uma dama, não entende nada desse mundo louco e a única coisa que ela queria era um pouco de liberdade. Liberdade para descobrir quem ela é, para entender o mundo. Para estudar e por apenas uma vez na vida deixar de ser o que os outros esperam dela e ser o que ela quiser. Você não entende isso, não é? Você cresceu sozinho, fazendo suas próprias escolhas. Você querendo ou não, teve uma liberdade que ela jamais teve e jamais terá.'

Gui olhou o irmão, não o reconhecendo.

'-É a minha mulher. Não se meta.' – Gui disse frio.

Mas Draco não se abalou e deu um sorrisinho irônico.

'-Que bom que você tem noção que ela é a sua mulher e não é o seu brinquedo. Ela tem vida, tem sentimentos... e eu duvido que nessa altura, ela já não ame você.'

Gui sorriu de lado.

'-Eu sei, claro que sei! Ela me ama com certeza. Eu pude ter certeza no momento em que ela se entregou pra mim. Sem resistência nenhuma, sem medo. Fleur é mesmo divina e ela me ama, Sem dúvida alguma.'

'-Não se aproveite desse sentimento! Fleur é uma menina doce. Deixa ela se encontrar, Gui. Você vai ver que no final, ela vai voltar correndo pra você.'

'-Não quero abrir mão de meu casamento.'

'-Mas espere um pouco pelo menos em relação aos filhos. Não arme pra cima dela. Se o fizer, vai ser um segredo que vai ter que guardar pro resto da vida. Pode imaginar o que é isso?'

'-Você diz como se fosse agir diferente com minha irmãzinha.'

'-E vou. Gina tem toda a liberdade que quer. Eu só peço para que ela me respeite em público.'

'-Draco, se der muita liberdade á Gina, quando quiser podá-la, vai perdê-la.'

Draco respirou fundo.

'-É um risco que pretendo correr. E então, o que vai fazer quanto á Fleur?'

'-Vou pensar a respeito.'

'-Como você consegue?'

'-O quê?'

'-Ser assim. Tão diferente em relação as pessoas. Você é amoroso e gentil comigo, com a Gina e a Mione. Mas é um pouco mais seco quando se trata do papai e da mamãe e com a Fleur... eu não entendo como ela se apaixonou por você. Você é muito mal pra ela.'

'-Como se você não tivesse sido.' – Gui disse sorrindo de lado.

Draco respirou fundo.

'-Eu ia tratá-la como trato Gina. Só o que quero é que minha mulher me obedeça e me respeite na frente dos outros. Manipulação de aparências. Só isso. Eu nunca vou prender a Gina e eu nunca faria isso com mulher que fosse. Queria que pensasse numa coisa.'

'-O que?'

'-Você usou joguinhos na Fleur desde o começo. Nem sequer pensou em conquistá-la. Ela se apaixonou por você no meio de jogos de sedução e dor. E a pior dor possível. Você praticamente esmagou a Fleur. A Fleur que falava o que pensava e ria e tinha uma língua afiadíssima. Fleur tinha respostas pra tudo, exatamente tudo. Tudo o que você tem da Fleur hoje é a casca. Ela perdeu aquela coisinha que havia dentro dela e que fazia dela Fleur Delacour. Você tem uma boneca que te obedece e que você exibe... e que te dá prazer em cima de uma cama. E tudo que ela guardou, a única semente de liberdade é a esperança de ir para o exterior fazer faculdade. Que você já tem planos de destruir.'

'-O que quer dizer com tudo isso? Fleur conversa bastante comigo, ela ri e até faz piadas ás vezes. É a verdadeira Fleur.'

'-Não, não é. Você não está percebendo, mas está matando Fleur. A Fleur de antes era terrível: esperta, manipuladora... nossa, ela e aquele amigo das meninas, o Collin Creavy, viviam juntos armando todas. E eles mal se falam hoje em dia. Ela está criando uma personalidade de fachada pra te agradar, está fingindo ser o que você quer dela. Em praticamente dois meses você conseguiu abafar um dos gritos mais lindos de liberdade que uma mulher poderia dar. Fleur é uma dama exemplar, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela era única no seu modo moleca de ser.'

'-A Fleur pode ser tudo, menos moleca.'

Draco riu.

'-Fleur é a Fleur. Eu já te disse, Guilherme, que se eu não tivesse me apaixonado pela Gina, eu ia querer a Fleur. Isso porque eu achava que ela era uma dama nojenta. Se eu a conhecesse como conheço hoje, não teria nem pensado. Ela é realmente uma dama, mas longe de tudo e de todos, só com os amigos próximos, ela é uma moleca. Não no seu comportamento em si, mas em seus pensamentos e suas idéias.'

Gui olhou intrigado para o irmão. Draco continuou.

'-Lembra da Mione, quando ela contou sobre a gaiola de ouro? A Fleur voava, em uma grande gaiola de ouro, mas voava. Você a colocou numa gaiola muito menor e trancou com um cadeado enorme. E agora, ainda quer cortar suas asas. Se fizer isso, esse pássaro nunca mais vai cantar. E tudo que você vai ter é uma sombra do que um dia foi Fleur Delacour.'

Gui ficou sério olhando para o irmão.

'-Pare de tratar sua mulher como se fosse sua escrava ou sua empregada. Peça o mínimo. Peça que o obedeça em público, só isso. Não é difícil. Acredite.'

'-Você amoleceu.' – Gui disse sério.

Draco sorriu.

'-E você devia amolecer. Ou Fleur nunca mais vai ser feliz! Não consegue ver o exemplo da mamãe? O papai fez um filho nela á força. Ele a machucou e a humilhou por anos a fio e mesmo que ele queira mudar com ela... esses dias ele não se controlou quando eles tiveram um problema e ele fez a mesma coisa. Consegue imaginar o tipo de homem que num momento de raiva estupra apropria esposa?'

Gui continuava olhando sério para o irmão, Draco continuou.

'-A mamãe vive com medo de contrariá-lo e ele não se controlar. Por isso, ela faz sempre tudo o que ele pede, uma boneca, um brinquedo treinado. Eu não quero uma vida assim pra mim. Eu não quero ser assim. Não vou machucar minha esposa. Não vou fazê-la sofrer, não vou fazê-la chorar. Eu quero que ela seja uma parte de mim fora de mim mesmo. Não apenas um alguém que pode me satisfazer e ser exibida. Eu quero alguém que me enxergue como sou, que eu possa transformar sua felicidade na minha.'

'-Você está apaixonado.' – Guilherme disse sério para o irmão.

'-Quem está apaixonado é você. Eu amo Ginevra... Sabe Gui, eu cresci acreditando que o certo era manter a minha mulher na palma da minha mão, assim como o papai. E... eu mudei depois que conheci Ginevra. Eu sei que posso ter muito mais que isso. Mesmo que ás vezes eu peça para Ginevra me obedecer... eu nunca vou fazer nada de mal á ela.'

'-Pelo visto, é a Gininha quem te tem na palma da mão.' – Guilherme disse rindo.

'-É, mas isso é segredo.' – Draco disse rindo.

Gui riu de volta e Draco continuou.

'-Você podia tentar. Fleur é especial. Pare de enxergar só o desejo absurdo que sente por ela e tente sair com ela, tente ouvi-la. Me diga uma vez que a ouviu e que se encantou por ela.'

'-Uma vez... no boliche. Ela me disse que era a primeira vez que jogava e que aprendeu no youtube. Mas ela fez um monte de strikes e spares. Perfeita! E ainda me ensinou a jogar!' – Gui disse sorrindo.

'-Viu? Não é difícil! Não prenda esse passarinho, Gui. Não corte suas asas. Deixe-a voar que no final, ela vai voltar pra você.'

Gui sorriu para o irmão.

'-Entendi.' – disse Gui.

'-Sabe o que fazer?' – Draco perguntou.

'-Vou pensar sobre tudo o que disse.' – disse Guilherme.

'-Bom começo.' – disse Draco sorrindo.

'-Bom, vou indo. Amanhã eu venho jantar com vocês de novo. Pretendo jantar essa semana toda aqui, para conversarmos sobre as empresas. Espero que não se incomodem.'

'- E desde quando você é algum incômodo para mim ou para Hermione?' – Draco sorriu para o irmão.

'-Despeça-se dela por mim.' – Gui se levantou para sair e Hermione apareceu na escada.

'-Ilha de Páscoa.' – ela disse com os olhos marejados, limpando com a manga do pijama.

Os irmãos sorriram para ela.

'-Claro! Eles citaram a palavra ilha duas vezes.' – disse Gui.

'-E era um cartão de páscoa e um ovo de páscoa. E a páscoa já passou.' – disse Draco.

'-Confessem, eu sou a mais inteligente.' – disse sorrindo levada.

'-Nunca!' – disse Gui sorrindo.

'-Não mesmo!' – disse Draco também sorrindo.

Mione sorriu para os dois e depois disse.

'-Gui... vai pra casa. Vai pensar no que o Draco disse. Eu queria conversar sobre isso com você mas... eu não poderia ter dito melhor.' – disse Mione limpando os olhos.

Gui sorriu para a irmã.

'-Vocês dois não tem jeito. Boa noite.' – disse saindo.

Mione desceu e ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sentou-se ao lado de Draco e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele, que a abraçou.

'-Obrigada por ter dito aquilo ao Gui. Fleur está realmente muito diferente.'

'-Eu sei...' – disse Draco – 'Mas não pense que faço isso pela Fleur, faço pelo Gui. É como se ele estivesse se tornando duas pessoas... Não quero isso. E depois, parece que está construindo um casamento como o do papai e o da mamãe. Isso não ia dar certo. Ele já é bem grandinho, mas é uma pessoa que sofreu bastante. Não quero que sofra mais e isso... só ia trazer sofrimento á ele. Espero que ele entenda.'

'-Eu também.'

Ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo.

'-Mione... Você tem ciúmes de mim?'

Mione sorriu para o irmão, se afastando um pouco para olhar nos olhos dele.

'-Que absurdo!' – ela disse rindo.

Draco a jogou no sofá de costas e começou a fazer cócegas nela.

'-Pára Draco... Pára... Hahahahahahahaha! Pára! Hahahahahahah! Pára Dra... Hahahahahahaha... Tá tá eu tenho ciúmes. Eu tenho ciúmes!'

Mione ainda se ajeitando, levantou-se enquanto Draco se sentou de volta.

'-Você é muito divertida Mione. E também muito esperta. Se eu soubesse que você era assim antes, com certeza eu ia ter me aproximado. '

'-Esqueceu de dizer que eu sou muito inteligente.' – ela riu.

'-Tá... inteligente.' – ele riu

'-Duvido. Eu era a nerd que fazia você passar vergonha nos concursos. ' – ela riu triste.

'-Não. Você era presa. E é isso que o Gui está fazendo com a Fleur. Alguém tem que pará-lo. '

'-Ele quer fazer com que ela engravide, não é?'

'-É. Mas não podemos nos meter.'

'-Eu sei. Mas também não podemos ficar só observando sem fazer nada.'

'-Mas não podemos contar á Fleur.' – disse Draco.

Hermione respirou fundo e depois soltou o ar.

'-Espero que o Gui entenda.' – ela disse.

Draco sorriu pegando nas mãos dela.

'-Me diz uma coisa, Draco.' – ela disse do nada.

'-O quê?'

'-Você não é assim, não é? Egoísta.'

'-Ás vezes. Não sou perfeito. Mas nunca vou fazer isso com a Gina se é o que quer saber.'

Mione sorriu para o irmão e o abraçou.

'-Então as coisas vão dar certo pra você.' – Mione disse – 'No final, ela vai voltar pra você.'

Draco sorriu triste, olhando em seus olhos.

'-Você também acha que ela vai pra longe?' – disse triste.

Mione deitou-o em seu colo e começou a fazer-lhe um cafuné em silêncio.

'-Sabe, eu tenho essa impressão. E acho que o papai também tem.' – Draco disse baixinho.

'-Draco, ela tem que voar. Sabe disso. E depois, não acho que ela vá voar pra tão longe de você.'

'-Não?'

'-Não. Só o suficiente para descobrir como se usam as asas. O suficiente para se encontrar e encontrar uma parte de você nela. Não mude por medo de perdê-la, Draco. Se mudar, se começar a agir como o Gui ou o papai, aí sim ela pode ir pra longe de você. Gina é um espírito livre! Mais livre do que eu, do que Fleur, do que qualquer um de nós.'

Draco sorriu, levantando-se do colo da irmã.

'-Mione, nós somos muito parecidos. Mais do que eu jamais imaginei.'

'-Sério?' – Mione disse rindo.

'-Sério. Eu sei que o Gui é igual ao papai em muitos aspectos, principalmente na frieza. Mas eu e você, acho que puxamos a melhor parte dele.'

'-Acho que sim. Minha mãe não é a melhor das pessoas. Esse algo bom deve vir do nosso pai. Por mais frio que ele seja ás vezes, ele deve ter algo de muito bom dentro dele.' – disse Hermione.

'-Temos que encontrar essa parte boa em Guilherme e trazê-la pra fora. Ele a escondeu muito bem.' – disse Draco.

'-Vamos conseguir.' – disse Mione.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro.

'-Bom, tem alguma lição de casa pra fazer?' – disse Draco.

'-Lição de casa pra fazer, lição atrasada desses dias que o papai e a mamãe nos deram trabalho... um monte de coisas atrasadas. Mas agora, não quero fazer nada disso.' – ela disse sorrindo travessa.

'-O que quer fazer?'

'-Quero que me leve áquele corredor escuro da biblioteca.'

Draco sorriu de lado.

'-Já te mostrei a cozinha.'

'-E mostrou á Gina também e eu sei que até a Fleur já deve ter visto. Não... quero que me mostre algo diferente. Vamos, sei que lá tem um monte de quartos. Me mostre algo que está escondido. Sei que conhece cada sala daquele lugar.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Tem uma sala trancada. Papai nunca me deixou entrar lá. Mas ele esconde a chave em algum lugar dessa casa. Podemos colocá-la de cabeça pra baixo até eles chegarem.' – disse Draco.

Mione sorriu.

'-Será como uma caça ao tesouro.' – Draco completou travesso.

'-Vamos começar por onde?' – disse Mione com os olhinhos brilhando.

'-Que tal o quarto deles?' – disse Draco – 'Se fosse eu ia querer que esta chave estivesse sempre perto.'

'-E eu no local mais improvável. Um lugar que ela passasse despercebida se fosse encontrada' – disse Mione.

'-Par ou ímpar?' – disse Draco.

'-Par.' – Mione pediu.

'-Ímpar.' – Draco pediu.

Draco colocou um 4 e Mione colocou um 3.

'-Ganhei.' – disse Draco e os dois subiram correndo para o quarto dos pais.

**57**

**Umbridge**

Mione levantou-se correndo aquela manhã.

Olhou em volta. Ela e Draco tinham dormido na cama dos pais, ainda com a roupa que foram para a empresa. O quarto estava de pernas pro ar. Tinham revirado cada bolso de casaco, o colchão, as gavetas, o piso... Tinha mexido em caixas de música e até achado um fundo falso num gaveteiro em que estavam as jóias mais caras de Narcisa. Mas nada de chave.

Desceu correndo e começou a preparar o café, mas estava tão cansada do dia anterior que derramou leite no fogão e deixou o café aguado.

Chamou a cozinheira de novo para ajudá-la e quando Draco entrou na cozinha, o café não estava pronto.

'-Me desculpe.' – disse Mione sem jeito.

Draco olhou-a sem entender.

'-Pelo quê?'

'-O café... eu estava muito cansada e acabei fazendo bagunça.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Pegue suas coisas. Vamos tomar café em outro lugar.'

Mione sorriu para o irmão e foi até a sala pegar suas coisas.

Draco foi até a cozinheira e esperou que ela olhasse pra ele.

Assim que ela entendeu e se virou, ele disse:

'-Eu sei que minha irmã a tem dispensado, mas ela vai ficar um tanto cansada esses dias. Ela não está acostumada á trabalhar e estudar. Então, mesmo que ela a dispense amanhã, pergunte á ela no que pode ajudar e a ajude, por favor. Se ela perguntar muito, diga que foram ordens minhas.'

'-Sim, senhor Malfoy.'

'-Sabe alguma coisa sobre meus pais?'

'-Sei, senhor Malfoy. Eles deixaram um telefone, mas me fizeram jurar que só ligaria se acontecesse algo á vocês.'

Draco sorriu. Seus pais... sempre preocupados.

'-Será que podemos ter strogonoff no almoço?'

A cozinheira sorriu.

'-Claro, Sr. Malfoy.'

'-Obrigado. Até o almoço então.'

Hermione já estava de volta na porta da cozinha quando Draco ia saindo.

Foram juntos até o carro, em silêncio.

Só quando saíram da mansão, Hermione perguntou.

'-Onde vamos?'

'-Ginevra.' – Draco disse.

'-Mas eu nem me arrumei direito!'

Draco riu.

'-Mione, você é linda de qualquer jeito. E aposto que o Ronald acha a mesma coisa. Relaxa!'

'-Mas... Do que você tá rindo?' – Mione disse brava enquanto Draco sorria.

'-Eu queria saber se a Gina fica assim quando vai me ver.'

Mione riu pegando o telefone.

'-Gininha, Hermione Malfoy. Tudo bem? Não nos mate, eu e Draco estaremos em sua casa em menos de 10 minutos, vamos tomar café com você. Calma. Relaxa! Gininha, respira! Sim, estou no carro! Tá, então aproveita o tempo! Tá... Beijo. Até mais.'

Mione desligou rindo.

'-É... ela surtou.'

Draco riu.

'-Mulheres...'

**oOo**

Chegaram na casa de Gina e poucos instantes depois de tocarem a campainha, Molly abriu a porta, dando-lhes um abraço caloroso.

Guilherme e Fleur estavam na sala.

'-Gui?' – disse Mione depois de entrar.

'-Guilherme?' – disse Draco igualmente espantado.

'-O que foi? É mais normal eu estar aqui do que vocês. É a casa da minha mãe caso não lembrem.' – ele disse sorrindo de lado.

'-Não é isso. É que é só...' – disse Hermione sem terminar a frase.

'-Relaxa maninha, eu entendi. Ninguém combinou de se encontrar aqui hoje e no entanto... eu mesmo não sabia que Fleur tinha dormido aqui.' – disse Gui.

Fleur sorriu pra ele.

'-Bom crianças, a cozinha é apertada, mas já podemos tomar café.'

Rony desceu correndo as escadas com os livros na mão e uma mochila jogada de qualquer jeito nas costas. Parou assim que viu Hermione. No primeiro momento, ficou sério e mudo, mas instantes depois, sorriu, indo até ela.

'-Mione... Linda como sempre.'

'-Obrigada.'

'-Posso?' – ele disse perguntando se poderia segurar sua mão.

Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça e ele segurando a mão dela, levou até os lábios, depositando um suave beijo. Ela corou.

Draco respirou fundo saindo de perto.

Gui e Fleur levantaram-se indo até a cozinha e Rony ainda segurando a mão de Hermione, guiou-a até lá.

Molly apareceu na sala algum tempo depois que os quatro já tinham ido.

'-Ainda falta o Percy, a Gina e os Gêmeos. Quer vir comigo chamá-los?' – perguntou sorrindo.

Draco sorriu de volta.

'-Vou aguardar a Gina aqui. Ela se sentirá pressionada se eu subir.'

Molly ia responder mas Gina apareceu descendo as escadas com a bolsa e os livros na mão.

Draco a esperou na ponta da escada e pegou seus livros, depositando-lhe um selinho em seus lábios.

'-Bom dia Sra. Malfoy.'

'-Bom dia Sr. Malfoy. Temos que conversar.'

'-Assim, já logo de manhã?' – Draco sorriu.

'-Não precisa ser agora. Sei que estamos com o tempo curto. Pode ser depois da aula?'

'-Gina, tenho que trabalhar. Sabe que meu tempo é curto. Guilherme está me ensinando como cuidar de uma presidência. Se eu já soubesse como fazê-lo, não estaria dando tanto trabalho á ele. Sabia que ele deixou a Mione na presidência da empresa dele só para me treinar?'

'-Mesmo? Desculpe, eu não fazia idéia.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Não posso decepcioná-lo agora chegando tarde ou faltando. Mas posso levá-la para jantar se quiser.'

Gina sorriu.

'-Eu adoraria mas... talvez não seja uma conversa agradável. Não sei se vai gostar do que tenho a dizer.'

'-Você vai terminar comigo?' – Draco disse sério.

'-Por Deus, Draco! Não! Eu te amo!'

Draco sorriu para a noiva beijando-a na testa.

'-Então nada do que disser vai tornar esse jantar desagradável. Vamos conversar e chegar em um acordo, não importa o que tenha a dizer.'

Draco abraçou-a e olhando-a no olhos, se aproximaram e começaram um beijo calmo.

'-Hey! Larga a minha irmã, doninha loira!' – um ruivo disse descendo as escadas e Draco olhou sem saber se era Fred ou George.

Ambos vinham descendo de calça djeans, livros nas mãos e blusões da faculdade.

Draco preparou-se pra responder, mas Gina pôs um dedo em seus lábios pedindo para que se calasse e em seguida virou-se para os irmãos, os olhos em fúria. Mas sua voz saiu controlada e num tom normal.

'-Calem-se! É o meu noivo e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso.'

Molly vinha atrás com Percy, de terno e gravata. Ambos rindo.

'-Ok, sem brigas no café da manhã. Vamos, todos para a cozinha.'

'-Me desculpe Sra. Hegyi.' – Draco disse.

'- Você é o último a me pedir desculpas, querido. Vamos ou irão se atrasar.'

Quando Draco entrou na cozinha teve um choque. O ambiente era muito acolhedor e tinha uma aura de felicidade inimaginável em cada canto que se olhasse.

A mesa de café tinha broas, bolo, pães, frios, iogurte, suco... mas nada de café. Draco era viciado em café. Mas nada disse. Estava fazendo uma nota mental de tomar um café expresso na cantina da escola quando Mione do nada apareceu á sua direita, com uma xícara de café.

'-Acabei de fazer.' – ela disse passando a xícara fumegante – 'Está do jeito que você gosta, bem forte. É só adoçar. '

Draco pegou sorrindo.

'-Obrigado.'

Mione sorriu de volta. Gina olhou sorrindo de lado.

'-Draco é viciado em café. O dia não começa pra ele se não tiver cafeína.' – Mione explicou pra Gina sorrindo.

'-Desculpe. Eu não sabia. Aqui não tomamos café. Só suco... mamãe faz um diferente todo dia de manhã.'

'-Não se preocupe. Não tinha mesmo como saber. Mas vou te contar tudo sobre ele, cunhadinha. Prometo.' – Mione disse.

Draco sorriu pras duas e depositando a xícara sobre a mesa, as abraçou.

'-Eu tenho mesmo muita sorte.' – ele disse e em seguida depositou um beijo na testa de cada uma.

Gina e Mione sorriram pra ele.

Gina olhou para Rony que olhava a cena com uma cara séria.

'-Acho que meu irmão está com ciúmes.' – disse Gina rindo.

Mione sorriu indo se sentar finalmente ao lado de Rony.

Draco se sentou ao lado de Gina e logo Molly e Percy apareceram trazendo mais cadeiras.

Foi um café muito divertido. Quando estava dando a hora de sair, Harry apareceu na porta com seu pai.

'-Entre, vamos tomar café. As crianças Malfoy estão aí.' – Molly disse depois de recebê-los na sala.

'-Já tomamos café, Molly. Obrigado pelo convite. Mas tenho que levar o Harry á aula e depois vou seguir para o hospital. Vim só lhe devolver seu casaco que ficou no carro ontem.'

'-É uma pena. Mas venha, entre. Tome pelo menos um suco.'

Meio sem jeito de negar o pedido de Molly, James entrou com o filho.

Os três foram até a cozinha.

Draco e Gina já estavam se levantando e Hermione levantou-se com eles.

'-Fique, eu posso levá-la.' – Rony pediu segurando na mão de Mione.

Mione olhou para Draco.

Draco olhou diretamente para Rony e disse sério.

'-Desculpe Ronald. Não posso deixar. Sabe por quê.'

'-Vou com eles, Malfoy. Não se preocupe com sua irmã. Andamos os três juntos desde pequenos.' – disse Harry sem olhar para Draco, se servindo de suco.

'-Se vai com eles, não vejo problema.' – disse Draco e Hermione sorriu para o irmão.

Rony não gostou nem um pouco da atitude de Draco e Hermione. Ia conversar com ela hoje.

Harry continuou indiferente ao amigo, embora soubesse que ele estava explodindo por dentro.

Gui se levantou com Fleur.

'-Fleur, sei que ia de carona com o Draco e a Gina hoje, mas se importa que eu a leve?'

'-Claro que não. Você é meu noivo.'

Gui pegou em sua mão e depositou ali um beijo, guiando-a para a sala e sendo seguidos por Draco e Gina.

Os gêmeos e Percy também se levantavam.

Mione, Rony e Harry também.

'-Filho, não quer mesmo que eu o leve?' – James perguntou.

Harry sorriu para o pai.

'-Não pai, por três motivos simples. 1: O Malfoy não quer deixar a Mione sozinha com o Rony porque eles ainda não tem nada oficializado e ele é bem antiquado nesses assuntos. 2: Se eu deixá-lo sozinho com ela agora que disse que ia junto, o Malfoy vai matá-lo. 3: Mione gosta demais do irmão pra não obedecê-lo e... isso vai virar uma senhora briga daqui a pouco. O Rony parece calmo, mas está muito nervoso. E vai encher a Mione com o ciúme sem sentido dele.' – disse e depois serviu-se de pé mesmo de mais meio copo de suco – 'Que suco bom, Sra. Hegyi.'

'-Obrigada. É laranja com cenoura e beterraba.' – Molly respondeu rindo.

'-Como...' – Rony disse em total espanto.

'-Harry...' – Mione disse rindo.

'-Ora... vocês dois são meus melhores amigos desde aquele dia no parquinho. Nunca guardamos nenhum segredo um do outro. Embora Mione nunca tenha nos contado que era uma Malfoy.'

'-Desculpem.' – ela disse.

Harry sorriu.

'-Rony, esfria essa cabeça. Você não quer brigar com a Mione. E vamos logo antes que nos atrasemos. Vamos estrear seu carro novo!' – disse Harry rindo.

'-Carro novo?' – Mione perguntou.

'-Ganhei do meu avô ontem.' – ele sorriu enquanto os três saiam da cozinha.

Na sala, Gui se aproximou de Fleur e soltou seus cabelos, passando os dedos pelos fios loiros que brilhavam como ouro e iam quase até a cintura.

'-Pensei que gostasse deles presos.' – disse Fleur estranhando a atitude de Guilherme.

'-Eu sei que eu pedi que os usasse presos. Mas também sei que gosta deles soltos. E... eu também prefiro assim. Eu estava com ciúmes, meu amor. Mas eu vou mudar. Eu juro.'

Fleur olhou para ele sem entender bem o que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo.

'-Eu quero de volta a minha Fleur que me insultava a cada 5 minutos.'

'-Não quer. Eu sei que não quer... Eu sei que me quer exatamente assim.' – ela sorriu triste.

Gui depositou um selinho leve em seus lábios.

'-Nunca mais quero vê-la dar esse sorriso triste.'

Fleur limpou os olhos que ameaçavam traí-la a qualquer instante. Ela não tinha tido uma noite muito agradável.

Gui sorriu pra ela, pegando-a pela mão.

'-Vamos, Sra. Malfoy.'

Os dois saíram pela porta da frente, mudos.

Gina olhou para Draco.

'-O que foi aquilo?' – Gina perguntou.

'-Dei uma prensa no Guilherme ontem. Alguém tinha que fazê-lo ver que ele estava machucando á Fleur e á ele mesmo agindo daquela maneira. Ele estava fazendo com ela o mesmo que meu pai fez com minha mãe... não ia acabar bem. Ele só ia trazer tristeza á ela e á ele mesmo.'

Gina olhou para o noivo e sorriu.

'-Estou orgulhosa de você. Sei que não se metem nas coisas um do outro, mas não posso evitar minha curiosidade: Porque a mudança de atitude?'

'-Hermione. Só de observá-la... suas atitudes, sua doçura. Ela tem um espírito que grita por liberdade a cada instante. Não dá para entender como ela ficou presa por tanto tempo. Não quero isso pra você.'

'-Como assim?'

Draco respirou fundo.

'-Não quer mesmo deixar essa conversa para o jantar?' – ele pediu.

'-Não vou sequer prestar atenção nas aulas se não falarmos agora sobre isso. Estou curiosíssima!' – Gina disse sorrindo.

'-Mione é... como eu poderia dizer... o que faltava naquela casa. Você Gina, como eu te disse antes, acredita na minha filosofia sobre o chocolate. Você tem atitude, sabe ser gentil e conversar... é a alma da ChocoShow. Sem falar que foi só você quem conseguiu se aproximar de mim. Que me ensinou inicialmente o que é amizade, e depois o que é sentimento, o que é gostar de alguém, o que é amar alguém de verdade... Você é um pedaço de mim, minha querida. Sabe disso.'

'-E onde a Mione se encaixa nisso?'

Draco sorriu.

'-Não está com ciúmes da minha irmã, está?'

'-Vocês descobriram que são irmãos há pouco tempo, eu tenho todo o direito de sentir ciúmes, ainda mais vendo que ela te conhece tão bem á ponto de te fazer café pela manhã.'

Draco riu.

'-Seu ciúmes não tem fundamento, minha querida Ginevra. O que eu queria dizer sobre Hermione, é que ela me ensinou o quão importante é ter liberdade. Eu nunca tinha entendido bem o que é isso até... descobri-la como minha irmã. E tentar ensiná-la como fazer suas próprias escolhas e ser livre.'

'-Sei... e pra sair com o meu irmão ela precisa de sua autorização. Que liberdade!'

'-Gina, por favor, aqui não. Vamos?'

Os dois saíram juntos.

Assim que passaram pela porta, Draco disse:

'-Ronald não tem nada certo com a minha irmã. Quando ele fizer o que eu fiz, ir pedir a mão dela como um homem de verdade deve fazer, eu não vou implicar.'

Gina riu.

'-Draco, desculpa meu amor, mas você é um tanto antiquado.'

'-Antiquado ou não, eu provei ao seu avô que eu te amo, que eu posso te sustentar e que eu nunca vou te deixar desprotegida. É isso que eu quero que o Ronald faça pela minha irmã.'

'-Draco, sabe bem que não somos ricos. O dinheiro é do meu avô e embora ele esteja bem mais próximo da gente, não achamos certo...'

Draco a interrompeu.

'-Não se trata de dinheiro. Se ele tivesse coragem de vir falar ao meu pai que ama a minha irmã e jurasse á ele que ia estudar e trabalhar para dar uma vida digna á ela, acho que meu pai não se oporia. A impressão que tenho é que o Ronald gosta muito dela, mas não está preparado para assumi-la como deveria. Hermione agora é uma Malfoy e eu vou zelar pela honra dela.'

Gina sorriu.

'-O que foi?'- Draco perguntou.

Gina sorriu, sem responder à pergunta.

Draco abriu a porta do carro para Gina, que entrou. Draco então deu a volta, colocou os livros de Gina junto aos seus no banco de trás e foi até a porta do motorista, entrando.

Gina então disse:

'-É engraçado ouvi-lo falar de honra. Se eu não tivesse te parado duas vezes, a minha já teria ido para o espaço.'

Draco pousou uma mão na coxa de Gina e ficou massageando.

'-Sabe que eu tenho direito, não sabe?'

Gina bateu na mão dele com força e ele encolheu a mão.

'-Ai... doeu!'

'-Se está ensinando á Mione sobre liberdade, deveria falar á ela sobre o que pensa dela e do Rony . Talvez ela conversasse com ele.'

'-Talvez.' – Draco disse ligando o carro –'Talvez eu fale com Mione. Mas ainda acho que isso não é um assunto de mulheres. Talvez eu mesmo deva falar abertamente com o Ronald sobre ela.'

'-Talvez.' – disse Gina.

'-Talvez.' – disse Draco.

Draco colocou o carro na rua e tomaram o caminho da escola.

Alguns minutos depois, Gina disse:

'-E porque falou com o Gui sobre a Fleur? Porque se importa com ela? Pensei que para você, Fleur não passasse de um móvel.'

'-Eu me importar com Fleur? Fleur é uma boa amiga, sua e de Hermione. Mas sinceramente, eu não me importo com ela. Me importo com Guilherme. Ele estava agindo como o meu pai. Eu já te falei sobre ele Gina, sobre como ele trata minha mãe e como eu fui um filho feito á força nela... Meu pai tem minha mãe nas mãos, mas ele não é feliz. E era esse tipo de relação que o Gui parecia estar construindo. Parece que ele entendeu meu recado.'

Gina respirou fundo antes de dizer.

'-Fleur veio ontem já eram 10 horas da noite. Ela chegou num estado lamentável, só chorava. Minha mãe perguntou se ela queria que chamássemos o Guilherme e Fleur ficou branca, quase foi embora. Ela só foi me falar alguma coisa quase uma hora depois... Me disse que não agüentava mais ser obediente ao Guilherme em tudo.'

'-Entendo. Fleur não é esse tipo de mulher. Talvez Gabrielle seja. Talvez Luna se bem trabalhada. Mas não Fleur.'

'-Draco, ela... ela... ela não agüenta mais se passar por boazinha. Ela está com medo do Guilherme e...'

'-Pode falar. Não vou dizer uma palavra ao Guilherme. Me deixe ajudá-la.'

'-É minha amiga. Não sei se deveria.'

'-Você precisa de minha opinião, posso sentir isso.'

'-Ela me disse que pretende fugir e o Collin vai preparar tudo pra quando se formar, se juntar á ela. Quando soubemos que Fleur ia ficar noiva, Collin prometeu á ela que ia ajudá-la a fugir se ela quisesse e ela cobrou a promessa. Ela me contou que decidiu se entregar ao Guilherme na esperança de que ele se acalmasse. Que se ele tivesse o sexo que tanto queria, ele passaria a tratá-la melhor. Mas parece que as cobranças dele só aumentaram e ela está com medo de que se se casar com ele agora, ele possa impedi-la de vez de fazer faculdade fora do país... ou mesmo de fazer uma , ele pede a todo momento que ela desista.'

Draco encostou o carro.

'-Vamos nos atrasar!' – Gina disse.

Draco ignorou e respirou fundo.

'-O Collin não é gay, não é mesmo?' – Draco disse.

Gina ficou muda.

'-Gina, responda. Não vou te repreender. Os meninos já desconfiavam disso há muito tempo. Estavam inclusive bolando algum plano para desmascará-lo.'

Gina continuou olhando para o próprio colo.

'-Eu sei que ele já deve ter te visto nua ou em trajes menores... assim como todas as meninas. Não vou te repreender, juro. Eu sei que você achava que ele era gay.'

Gina sorriu para o próprio colo.

'-O máximo que o Collin me viu foi de biquíni ou de pijama. Ele sempre respeitou muito á todas nós. Pode ficar tranqüilo. Estava em silêncio porque estava assustada pelos meninos desconfiarem dele. Mas... nós, as meninas... nós desconfiamos que ele seja bi. Mas talvez ele não saiba.'

Draco pegou no joelho de Gina e fez um carinho, ligando o carro novamente.

Gina continuou, dessa vez olhando pra ele.

'- Sabe, ele sempre gostou muito da Fleur e eu duvido que ele vá ficar de olhos fechados, sabendo o que ela está passando. Estão planejando fugir em duas semanas. Collin inclusive, já está preparando as coisas. Ele e Fleur são muito próximos.'

Draco respirou fundo novamente, enquanto colocava o carro na avenida.

'-Você ouviu, o Gui vai mudar.'

'-E se ele não o fizer, o que vai ser? Porque Fleur deveria dar uma segunda chance á ele? Ele não tem crédito algum.'

'-Não podemos deixá-la ir embora. Ainda mais com outro homem.'

'-Fleur está sofrendo. Espero que não esteja planejando contar ao Guilherme.'

'-Não estou. Mas temos que impedi-la. Guilherme vai procurá-la em cada canto e quando achá-la, não quero nem imaginar o que ele pode fazer. Ela vai perder o controle, Gina. Ele não ama Fleur o suficiente para entender ou perdoar. Ele vai usar o fato de Fleur ter se entregado á ele contra ela e vai obrigá-la a se casar com ele o quanto antes. E aí sim Fleur vai dar adeus á sua faculdade, sua liberdade... É capaz até dele prendê-la em casa.'

'-Mas ele não tem como provar...'

'-Tem.' – Draco interrompeu – 'Gui guardou o lençol da primeira noite de Fleur. Ele pode mandar fazer um exame de DNA ou levá-la á um ginecologista que pode dizer na hora que ela não é mais virgem. Com os pais que tem, eles vão implorar para que Guilherme á leve de lá o mais rápido possível.'

'-Isso é horrível. Porque ele guardaria um lençol?'

'-Tradição.'

'-Tradição?'

'-Meu pai tem o da minha mãe... e tinha o da sua também. Ele deu ao Guilherme.'

Gina olhou para Draco com olhos enormes de espanto.

Draco sorriu diante do espanto de Gina e depois continuou sério.

'-Gui está fissurado por filhos, Gina. No momento, tudo que ele quer de Fleur é que ela engravide dele e esses planos de Fleur de estudar fora vão completamente contra os dele.'

'-O que faremos?' – perguntou Gina.

'-Não posso fazer nada mas... Gina, posso te pedir um favor? Eu não sei até onde o Gui está pretendendo mudar e... como me dói dizer isso. Me sinto um traidor.' – Draco disse voltando á avenida.

'-Diga logo!'

'-Gina, o plano do Gui é engravidar a Fleur agora. Se possível antes mesmo do casamento. Ele não quer ela fora do país de maneira alguma. Ele quer ser pai o quanto antes.'

'-Porque isso?'

'-Gui sempre planejou cada instante de sua vida, mês a mês e até dia a dia. E quando ele viu Fleur, decidiu que ia fazê-la sua esposa e que teria filhos com ela no máximo no final do ano. Mas Fleur quer estudar fora e isso arruinaria todos os planos dele.'

'-Fleur toma injeção. Gui não vai conseguir, ela é mais esperta do que ele.' – Gina disse sorrindo.

'-Acha que Guilherme não sabe disso? Ele está transando com Fleur, Gina. Ele deve ter visto a marca de injeção no braço dela e deduziu isso. E acredite em mim, ele vai dar um jeito nem que tenha que subornar cada médico e cada farmacêutico dessa cidade.'

'-Impossível. Estamos em São Paulo!'

'-Eu sei e temos que usar isso ao nosso favor. Faça com que Fleur tome essa injeção em farmácias diferentes. Nem que pra isso ela tenha que andar duas, três horas de carro. Ás vezes até em cidades vizinhas e nunca, nunca sigam um padrão.' – Draco disse pensando rápido.

'-Ela vai desconfiar se eu sugerir isso. Não posso pedir isso á ela sem que eu tenha que contar sobre o plano de Gui.'

'-Sei que vai conseguir fazer isso. É sua amiga, afinal.'

Gina respirou fundo e Draco sorriu.

'-É o único jeito. Sabe disso.' – Draco sorriu para Gina.

'-Eu sei. Vou fazer isso.'

'-Quem mais sabe desse plano insano?' – Draco perguntou como quem não quer nada.

'-Não é insano. Se eu estivesse no lugar dela também fugiria.'

Draco parou o carro novamente.

'-Considere a primeira aula perdida.' – disse Gina suspirando.

'-Não fuja de mim, Gina. Por favor, não fuja de mim.' – Draco disse triste – 'Eu... eu acho que morro sem você.'

A conversa que teve com Hermione na noite anterior estava voltando com toda a força e ele queria afastá-la de qualquer jeito. No fundo sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Gina ia fugir dele e a irmã conseguiu colocar isso em palavras. A perspectiva disso era assustadora.

Gina sorriu para o noivo e deu-lhe um beijo de leve em seus lábios.

'-Seu bobo. Eu nunca vou fugir de você. Eu te amo. E depois, você nunca me obrigou a não ser quem eu sou. Só me pediu que eu fizesse um teatrinho de mulher submissa ás vezes... E eu pretendo descobrir por mim mesma quando seguir esse seu pedido ou não.'

Draco olhou para a noiva. Ela era perfeita e ele a adorava.

'-Gina, não importa o que aconteça. Não importa para que caminho a vida nos leve. Eu te amo mais que minha própria vida, mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar.'

Gina sorriu.

'-Draco... porque está me dizendo isso? Tem tanto medo assim de eu te deixar?'

'-Passarinhos tem que voar, Ginevra.'

'-O que quer dizer com isso?'

Draco sorriu fazendo carinho no rosto da noiva.

'-Um dia você vai entender, meu amor. Embora eu queira de todo o meu ser que esse dia nunca chegue porque quando ele chegar, eu sei que não vou ser tão compreensível. Talvez a gente se ofenda, talvez a gente se machuque. Mas eu nunca vou deixar de te amar. Nunca.'

'-Eu não entendo bem o que quer dizer. Mas eu sei que eu te amo e sei que não vou te deixar, Draco.'

'-Sua beleza, sua pureza de sentimentos, de alma... Gina, você é tudo que eu sempre quis. Eu te amo.'

'-Eu também. Pra sempre.'

'-Sempre.' – Draco repetiu pegando a mão da noiva e beijando-a.

Draco sorriu e ligou o carro novamente.

'-Você é mesmo um espírito livre, como disse Hermione.' – disse enquanto colocava o carro na avenida mais uma vez.

'-O que mais ela disse sobre mim?' – Gina se preocupou.

Draco sorriu de lado, colocando o carro na avenida novamente.

'-Anda de segredinhos com minha irmã?'

'-Somos Malfoys afinal.' - Gina disse dando de ombros e sorrindo.

Draco sorriu.

'- Você está se esquivando da minha segunda pergunta hoje. Pensa que não percebi?'

'-Como?'

'-Perguntei se anda de segredinhos com minha irmã e se alguém mais sabe sobre esse plano insano de Fleur.'

'-Acredito que a resposta que procura serve para suas duas perguntas.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Eu deveria saber que esse plano insano contava com a ajuda da minha querida irmãzinha... e que sim, você anda de segredinhos com ela.'

Gina sorriu.

'-Você, Hermione e Fleur juntas são um perigo! O nome Malfoy corre o risco de cair.'

'-Muito pelo contrário!' – disse Gina – 'Fleur é a elegância e diplomacia em pessoa, eu nasci para brilhar queridão, e sua irmã... bem, Mione é um gênio.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Gininha, minha vida... os Malfoys são conhecidos por terem dinheiro, pelo cabelo loiro, pelo chocolate, por suas mulheres deslumbrantes e pela frieza.'

Draco respirou fundo antes de continuar.

'-Dinheiro já temos, não é novidade para ninguém. Mione contraria o cabelo loiro abertamente. Mas bom... você também contraria!' – Gina riu com esse comentário – 'Quanto á mulheres deslumbrantes, acho que eu e Guilherme traímos á causa.'

'-Tá me chamando de feia na cara de pau?' – Gina se fingiu de zangada.

Draco riu.

'-Claro que não! Você e Fleur tem uma beleza doce e infantil. Mal posso esperar para ver como vocês vão ficar quando adquirirem feições mais adultas. Principalmente você, Gininha. Mas no momento, vocês duas não se encaixam no perfil.'

Gina bufou fingindo indignação. Draco riu.

'-Bom, quanto ao chocolate temos a ChocoShow que vai muitíssimo bem graças ás nossas três Malfoys.'

'-Você não falou nada sobre Mione não ser um mulherão.'

'-Bom, Mione é uma mulher deslumbrante. Ela cresceu bem antes de vocês duas. Por isso mesmo a quero bem longe de Ronald enquanto ele não oferecer uma relação descente á ela.'

Gina riu do ciúmes de Draco.

'- E bem... somos conhecidos pela frieza. Com todos. Principalmente com nossas mulheres. Não mostramos nenhum afeto em público, nada, absolutamente nada. Tratamos nossos funcionários com total indiferença e nossas mulheres nos obedecem em tudo, cegamente.'

'-Por isso você me pediu para que eu agisse assim pelo menos em público.'

'-Exatamente. Isso causa certo temor entre nossos funcionários. Uma imagem de homens de ferro. O que nos retorna em forma de respeito.'

'-Entendi. Mas porque eu, Mione e Fleur vamos arruinar o nome dos Malfoys?'

Draco sorriu para a noiva.

'-Pensando bem, acho que vocês estão representando o nome Malfoy muitíssimo bem.'

Gina sorriu de volta.

'-Draco... sobre a história do lençol...'

Gina parou a frase por ali, olhando-o sem expressão alguma.

Draco sorriu e pegou a mão que estava em seu braço, depositando-lhe um suave beijo.

'-Quando for a hora, meu amor. Não agora. Não de qualquer jeito. Certo?'

'-Eu...' – ela murmurou sem saber bem o que dizer.

'-Eu sei que você não está pronta. Ainda é uma menina e eu também não sou muito adulto. Não se preocupe com isso agora.'

'-E se a mulher que vocês se casarem não for... virgem?'

Draco sorriu.

'-Provavelmente o tal marido vai forjar esse lençol. Por quê? Você não é mais?'

Gina ficou muito, muito vermelha.

Draco sorriu e fez carinho no seu rosto.

'-Eu sei que você é. Eu vi.'

Pimentão era pouco para Gina. Ela estava roxa.

'-E... Mione?'

'-Sinceramente... não sei. Os Malfoys não tem filhos mulheres. Meu pai foi filho único e o pai dele também... e meu bisavô e assim consecutivamente... Boa pergunta.'

'-Como sabe disso?'

Draco sorriu.

'-Lembra aquele corredor que eu te mostrei a cozinha?'

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça.

'-Dentro dele, há uma sala com lençóis. Pode achar bizarro como for. Eu mesmo acho, mas não vou quebrar uma tradição de tantos anos. Estão em câmaras próprias que meu pai mandou construir para não estragar mais ainda. Tem uns muito deteriorados pelo tempo, que só de encostar devem desmanchar... Mas bem... é uma tradição. Todos estão identificados com o nome da mulher, do marido e o filho que tiveram. E todos eles só tem UM filho. Meu pai conseguiu três com três mulheres diferentes... acho que meu pai vai acabar adicionado o nome do Gui e o da Mione ao da minha mãe. O lençol da sua mãe estava lá mas o Gui pediu pra tirar. Ele não quis que ela ficasse lá como "uma cocumbina". Palavras dele, não me julgue!

Draco entrou com o carro no estacionamento da escola.

Ele ia saindo quando Gina segurou de leve seu braço, o impedindo.

Draco olhou para ela.

'-Parece uma sala impressionante. Me mostra?'

'-Mulheres não entram nessa sala.'

'-Machista!'

'-Obrigado.'

Draco desceu e deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta para Gina, pegando depois seu material e o dela, seguiram direto para a secretaria da escola.

Sentaram-se juntos á espera de uma inspetora, mas a própria diretora veio vê-los.

Draco, com toda a educação que tinha, levantou-se na hora ao vê-la entrar. Gina fez que ia se levantar, mas Draco abriu a palma da mão para ela, num movimento rápido.

Gina já entendia aquele sinal usado por ele algumas vezes. Significava que ela não deveria fazer nada. E ela assim o fez, continuou sentada.

Draco sentou-se em seguida ainda sem olhar para Gina, os olhos fixos na mulher á sua frente.

'-Senhor Malfoy e Senhorita Weasley. Atrasados. Visto que andou faltando um pouco demais nos últimos dias Sr. Malfoy, devo alertá-lo que não toleraremos atrasos freqüentes. Senhorita Weasley, apesar de ser uma aluna pontual e freqüente, suas notas estão na média, qualquer atraso pode ser prejudicial, ainda mais quando a aula em questão é matemática. Estão entendendo onde quero chegar?'

'-Sim, Senhora Umbridge.' – disse Gina.

Draco ao contrário de Gina, sorriu.

'-Eu sou um de seus alunos com mais nome. Imagine o peso que será ter em seus históricos que eu e minha noiva nos formamos nessa escola. Isso sem mencionar a noiva de meu irmão e minha irmã, que ainda não tem o nome Malfoy, mas terá em breve. Sua escola será a escola que os Malfoys escolheram para se formar. Isso vai atrair muitos jovens filhos de executivos que querem notar e ser notados. Sei que já é o que está ocorrendo. Vejo como há transferências em um número muito maior que o normal e eu estou vendo que estão abrindo salas novas apesar do ano já haver começado.'

Draco continuou enquanto Umbridge permanecia calada.

'-Eu sei que esse movimento todo é em muito por minha causa. Não há uma revista que não fale de mim ultimamente. Até em revistas empresariais eu tenho saído. Resumindo Sra. Umbridge, eu sei bem onde piso, como piso e quando piso. Sei o que acontece á minha volta e sei onde posso me impor ou não. E nesse momento, eu sei que não pode me fazer esse tipo de chantagem. E acredite, se tentar novamente, vai ser o pior dos seus erros.'

Draco respirou antes de continuar. Umbridge o olhava séria, sem palavras.

'-Sua sorte é que eu dou muito valor aos estudos. Tive algumas faltas que poderiam ser facilmente justificadas, embora eu prefira não lhe dar nenhuma satisfação. Quanto às notas de minha noiva, cheque novamente suas anotações. Ginevra tem progredido bastante e eu a tenho acompanhado de perto, principalmente em matemática.'

Draco sorriu antes de dizer.

'-Acho que acabamos, não é verdade?'

Umbrige respirou fundo antes de dizer.

'-Vejo que sabe jogar.'

'-Sou gerente do departamento de marketing da ChocoShow e futuro vice-presidente. Acredite, eu sei jogar muito bem.'

'-No entanto, deve compreender que eu tenho uma imagem á zelar, não posso deixar que façam o que bem quiserem na minha escola.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Aparências... é isso o que quer? Como eu disse, sua sorte é que dou valor aos estudos. A noiva de meu irmão e minha irmã são muito inteligentes. Não terá problemas com elas e nem preciso dizer nada á meu respeito. Minha noiva tem um pouco de dificuldade, mas estou cuidando disso. Era esse o seu medo?'

'-As notas não são tudo. Me refiro também á comportamentos, atrasos e faltas. Vou ter que falar com seus responsáveis de qualquer forma.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Sou emancipado, respondo por mim mesmo. E como noivo de Ginevra, eu tenho toda a responsabilidade sobre ela. Ligue para o avô ou a mãe dela se quiser confirmar. Ginevra me pertence, portanto, pode dizer o que quiser á mim.'

Umbridge olhou séria para Draco.

Gina, apesar de ultrajada com aquela colocação, tinha entendido bem o sinal de Draco. Céus, como ele sabia jogar! Estava manipulando Umbridge, a mulher de ferro.

Esse era seu noivo, Draco Malfoy.

Estava entendendo muito bem a conversa que tinha tido no carro com ele: Frieza, manipulação... era tudo um jogo.

Bom, ela também ia jogar. Mas no papel que ele pediu que ela jogasse.

Fora dali, eles jogariam seu próprio jogo.

'-Bom, acho que terminamos.'

'-Deve ter alguém que possa assinar suas advertências.' – Umbridge disse por final. – 'Não apenas as suas. Fleur Delacour faltou em uma prova hoje sem motivo algum... a noiva de seu irmão. Sua irmã, Hermione Granger também andou faltando bastante e também vai levar uma advertência por isso. Vocês podem ter nome, podem ser influentes e o que mais forem. Mas tenho uma imagem á zelar e ninguém faz o que quer na minha escola e sai sem punição. Temos normas severas aqui. Faltas em excesso e atrasos também são punidos com advertência.'

'-Advertências? Achei que tivesse entendido nossa conversa.' – disse Draco sério.

'-Com licença querido, posso fazer uma sugestão?' – Gina disse olhando para Draco.

Draco olhou espantado para a noiva.

'-Acho que pedi para que permanecesse calada, não pedi "querida"?' – ele disse frio.

Gina viu de canto de olho o assombro de Umbridge com a atitude fria de Draco com a suposta noiva. Foi apenas uma abertura de olhos á mais, mas ela estava ficando treinada para observar essas coisas.

Gina riu por dentro. Ela estava entrando no jogo. Estava entendendo as regras e... estava adorando jogar o seu papel.

'-Me perdoe, apenas pensei que poderia chamar o Guilherme.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Certo. Meus pais estão viajando de qualquer forma. Vou chamar nosso irmão mais velho. Pode fazer isso, querida Ginevra?'

'-Certamente.' – Gina disse pegando seu celular e ligando para Guilherme.

'-Guilherme Malfoy? Ginevra Weasley. Estamos tendo alguns mal-entendidos no colégio e a diretora, Sra. Umbridge, pediu para ver alguém que pudesse responder por nós. Pode vir? Sim, Draco disse á ela que é emancipado e que responde por mim, mas ela não quis saber. Quer dar advertências a mim, Draco, Fleur e Mione por motivos diversos. Entendo e concordo, mas ela realmente não que aceitar que Draco responda por nós. Claro, chamarei. Obrigada, Guilherme.'

Gina desligou o telefone e olhou para Draco.

'-Meu querido, Guilherme pediu que chamasse Hermione também. Ele está vindo com Fleur.'

'-Chame-a. O que está esperando?' – Draco disse frio.

'-Como desejar.' – disse Gina novamente ao celular.

Gina estava com vontade de dar um "sopapo" em Draco, só por causa daquela falta de educação. Mas era tudo um jogo, ela tinha entendido. E só pela cara que Umbridge estava fazendo, ela não tinha vontade de parar de jogar. Ó céus, no que ela estava se transformando?

Draco olhou para Umbridge.

'-Guilherme está a caminho.'

'-Certo, vou conversar com seu irmão mais velho, Guilherme, sobre você e Hermione. Mas ainda preciso de alguém responsável por Fleur e Ginevra.'

Draco riu.

'-Guilherme é o responsável de todos os Malfoys, incluindo Fleur e Ginevra. Ele vai deixar isso bem claro. Acredite, vai preferir ter falado apenas comigo.'

'-Espero que isso não seja uma ameaça.'

'-De maneira alguma.' – disse Draco sorrindo.

'-Hermione Malfoy? Ginevra Weasley. Eu e Draco estamos na sala da direção e Guilherme está a caminho com Fleur. Ele pediu que viesse até aqui. Sim. Até mais.'

'-Sua irmã também está a caminho.'

'-Ótimo.' – Draco disse.

'-Bom, estaremos todos reunidos em breve.' – disse Draco sorrindo para Umbridge.

Umbridge ligou para a secretária que estava do lado de fora da sala e pediu as pastas dos 4. Alguns instantes depois, a secretária passou pela porta com 4 pastas grossas com os históricos de cada um e alguns papeis de suas outras escolas.

Umbridge começou a abrir pasta por pasta.

Fleur tinha em arquivo alguns prêmios por projetos de química. Alguns de grande destaque.

Pegou o histórico escolar. Suas notas em química eram surpreendentes, sempre 10. Entre as outras, não havia uma menor que 8,5.

Deixou a pasta de lado.

Draco observava tudo calado.

Gina sorriu para ele. Ele olhou frio.

Ela entendeu, não era hora. Ela então continuou séria e muda, olhando para o próprio colo.

Umbridge então abriu a pasta de Draco.

Tinham muitos prêmios de concursos de matemática, física, química, biologia, história, geografia...

Pegou o histórico escolar de Draco e viu que sua nota mais baixo até hoje havia sido um 9,0. Draco era um gênio.

Draco viu uma ligeira mudança de expressão no rosto de Umbridge.

Pegou a pasta de Hermione. Era semelhante á de Draco mas haviam alguns concursos femininos também, alguns intra-escolares inclusive. Pegou o histórico de Hermione e viu que a menina nunca tinha tirado uma nota diferente de 10. Mione também era um gênio.

Pegou a pasta de Ginevra.

Era a mais vazia.

As notas eram boas... mas não havia um único 10. Algumas matérias como matemática e física, por muitos anos ela tinha fechado com 7, a nota de corte.

Nenhum prêmio de concursos. Nada.

Fechou a pasta e olhou para Gina.

'-Você destoa dos três.'

Gina olhou para Umbridge sem entender bem.

Draco havia entendido muito bem.

'-Espero que não esteja ofendendo minha noiva.'

'-Não, de forma alguma.' – Umbridge devolveu venenosa.

Draco fechou os olhos e contou até três, ele raramente fazia isso. Mas aquela mulher o estava tirando do sério. Como em todo mundo existia alguém louco o suficiente para não aceitar a autoridade dele?

Mione entrou na sala, sem bater.

'-Estou aqui.' – ela disse entrando e reconhecendo uma pasta com seu nome sobre a mesa de Umbridge.

Olhou para Draco inquisitoramente e depois para Gina.

Gina continuou séria.

'-Sabe porque está aqui, senhorita Granger?' – Umbridge perguntou.

Mione ia responder quando Draco levantou a mão para ela. Ela se calou. Sabia o que aquele gesto significava. O pai já havia usado algumas vezes e pelo visto, Draco também usava.

'-Guilherme está a caminho com Fleur. Saberá de tudo quando ele chegar.' – Draco disse para a irmã.

'-Guilherme?' – disse Mione sem entender.

'-Sim, Guilherme. E Senhora Umbridge, é Hermione Malfoy. Não use esse nome imundo quando se referir á minha irmã.'

Umbridge sorriu.

'-Esse é o nome dela.'

'-Não vai ser mais em muito pouco tempo.'

'-Será mesmo? Não é tão fácil assim mudar um nome. E depois, pode ser que mudando de nome, ela perca esse histórico de prêmios maravilhosos acumulados por toda sua vida acadêmica. Hermione Granger é um nome muito conhecido. Porque nunca mais se inscreveu em concurso algum? Já deve ter perdido uns dois só no começo desse ano.' – Umbridge perguntou.

Mione olhou para Draco, sem nada dizer.

Draco sorriu de lado para Mione e disse.

'-Minha irmã não tem se inscrito por que não há necessidade.'

'-Pensei ter perguntado á Senhorita Granger.' – disse Umbridge.

'-Eu falo o que meu irmão me autoriza quando ele me autoriza. Obviamente, faço das dele as minhas palavras. E como ele mesmo já disse, não há nenhuma senhorita Granger aqui. Eu não uso mais esse nome imundo.'

Guilherme apareceu com Fleur nesse instante.

Fleur ainda com o uniforme escolar da aula que tinha cabulado.

Entraram sem bater.

'-Posso saber porque fui chamado aqui?' – Guilherme foi logo dizendo.

'-Preciso que fique ciente das advertências que estou dando aos seus irmãos Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy por faltas.'

'-Por faltas? Mas Draco, não contou á ela...'

'-Não devo explicação alguma á ela.' – Draco cortou o irmão seco.

'-De qualquer forma, Draco é emancipado. Não há necessidade alguma de eu estar aqui. E depois, nunca ouvi falar de advertência por faltas.'

'-Aqui a disciplina é severa.'

'-Certo. E quais os motivos das advertências de Ginevra e Fleur?'

'-Ginevra está tirando notas muito baixas e chegou atrasada e Fleur claramente cabulou aula hoje, numa prova!'

Guilherme riu.

'-Hermione, suba até sua sala e pegue seu material. Nesse instante.'

Hermione ia saindo da sala quando Umbridge disse:

'-Não pode dispensar meus alunos assim! Quem você pensa que é?'

Guilherme sorriu para a irmã que havia parado na porta.

'-Faça o que eu digo, por favor.' – Guilherme disse e Hermione não pensou duas vezes antes de sair.

'-Draco, Ginevra, Fleur, saiam por favor.'

'-Como quiser.' – disse Fleur saindo.

Gina saiu muda atrás de Fleur.

'-Eu também?' – Draco perguntou desconcertado.

'-Vá Draco, gosto de ter esse tipo de conversa agradável a sós. '

Draco então saiu e quando a sala estava vazia, Guilherme sentou-se na cadeira bem á frente de Umbridge e jogou o corpo um pouco pra frente.

'-Vejo que andou olhando as pastas dos meus irmãos e da minha noiva. Já deve ter percebido que os 4 são crianças muito especiais. Minha noiva é um talento em química. Meus irmãos Hermione e Draco são verdadeiros gênios. Minha irmã Gininha, tem talento para as artes, mas isso, é claro, não aparece na sua pastinha.' – Guilherme disse sorrindo.

Deu um tempo para que Umbridge assimilasse aquela informação antes de prosseguir.

Mas Umbridge interrompeu seus pensamentos.

'-Ginevra é sua irmã?'

Guilherme sorriu.

'-Não lhe contaram? Ginevra é minha irmã por parte de mãe e Draco meu irmão por parte de pai.'

Guilherme sorriu antes de continuar. A cara de Umbridge era estranha, parece que ela estava digerindo a informação. Guilherme via essa cara nas pessoas sempre que falava sobre Draco e Gina.

'-Devo também mencionar que tanto minha noiva como minhas duas irmãs saíram há pouco tempo na campanha de páscoa da ChocoShow. Talvez tenha visto algum folheto. E Draco, é claro, está em pelo menos duas revistas por semana. Principalmente as que falam sobre negócios. Draco é gerente do departamento de marketing da ChocoShow, deve saber disso. Ultimamente, parece que a mídia descobriu ele. O menino é um gênio do marketing e eu o estou treinando pessoalmente para assumir uma empresa que gera um lucro tão absurdo, que poderia comprar essa sua escola de elite umas 30 vezes por ano. Está me acompanhando?'

'-Onde está querendo chegar? Não vai me intimidar falando que são alunos importantes. Eles estão infringindo regras escolares!'

Guilherme sorriu.

'-Se é dinheiro o que quer, não vou oferecer. Mas saiba que se continuar com essas história absurda de que vai dar advertências sem motivo algum para os 4 Malfoys dessa escola, vou ter que tomar atitudes mas drásticas.'

'-Como?'

'-Isso mesmo que ouviu.'

Umbridge continuou séria, impassível.

'-Eles são infratores e servirão de exemplo. Vou preparar as advertências. Já está ciente. Pode se retirar.'

'-Bom, acho que vou ter que resolver isso do jeito difícil.' – Guilherme disse pegando o telefone.

'-Severus Snape, Guilherme Malfoy. Por favor, marque uma reunião com o Sr. Albus Dumbledore, amanhã pela manhã. Diga á ele que estarão presentes 4 de seus alunos. Não se preocupe, é um de meus clientes. Fiz uma auditoria para ele mês passado em alguns de seus negócios e o livrei de alguns problemas sérios. Ele me deve um favor. Vai me receber. Obrigado Snape. Sei que posso contar sempre com você.' – disse desligando o celular.

Umbridge estava branca.

'-Acho que isso encerra nossa pequena reunião. Quer um conselho? Não preencha nem uma letra nessas advertências para o bem do seu emprego. Depois dessa reunião com Dumbledore, os 4 voltarão ás aulas. Não antes disso.'

Guilherme disse e depois retirou-se caminhando até a porta. Umbridge ainda estava em silêncio.

'-Passar bem.' – Guilherme disse abrindo a porta e logo em seguida estava do lado de fora. Olhando para Fleur, Gina, Hermione e Draco.

'-Vamos? Quero conversar com os 4, mas não aqui.'

Os 4 o seguiram para fora da escola.

Na sala da direção, Umbridge jogou a cabeça na mesa e cobriu-a com as mãos. Nunca havia conversado pessoalmente com Dumbledore, só através de Minerva McGonagal, sua assistente pessoal. Dumbledore, o dono daquele colégio, era um mito.

Estava perdida.

**oOo**

Os quatro, jogados na sala da mansão Malfoy de uniformes escolares, olhavam para Guilherme.

'-Amanhã pela manhã teremos uma reunião com Albus Dumbledore. Ele é o dono de Hogwarts. Devemos ser pontuais e estarmos apresentáveis. Draco, um de seus ternos de trabalho está perfeito. Meninas, quero todas de vestido, um vestido descente e de preferência parecido, mas não igual. Já ouviram falar de manipulação de ambiente e primeira impressão, estou certo?'

Draco fez que sim mas as meninas fizeram que não.

'-Certo, um ambiente pode ser moldado para assustar ou impressionar. Isso pode ser feito com a coloração das paredes, tipo de móveis e coisas do tipo. Assim como a primeira impressão de uma pessoa. O que quero: Quero que pareçam meninas sérias, responsáveis e seguras de si. São as Malfoys, as três. Quero delicadeza, classe, sofisticação... acho que posso contar com você pra isso, não é mesmo, querida Fleur? Pode me ajudar a transformar Gina e Mione em você?'

Gina e Mione olharam sem entender para Guilherme que sorriu.

'-Não me entendam mal. É a idéia que queremos passar. A primeira impressão. Quero que ele entenda assim que as ver que são meninas educadas, de classe. Quero que ele perceba que cada uma de vocês é única e que ele não deve perdê-las como alunas. Que não são como as patricinhas da alta sociedade que ele deve ver em seu colégio.'

'-Farei isso.' – disse Fleur.

'-Ótimo.' – Guilherme disse entregando á Fleur seu cartão de crédito.- 'Lembre-se, não estejam as três iguais, mas estejam parecidas. Vocês já formam um grupo que impressiona logo de cara: uma loira, uma ruiva e uma morena. Vamos acentuar isso, certo?'

'-Como no noivado de Fleur e Gina?' – Mione perguntou.

Guilherme sorriu.

'-Não exatamente. Os vestidos do noivado eram iguais e de cores diferentes. Quero estilos parecidos e as cores não precisam ser iguais. Mas parecidas. Uma não pode vir de um vestido tubinho preto e a outra de um vestido azul claro de rendas.'

'-Já entendi o que quer. Não se preocupe meu amor, vou cuidar disso.'

Gui sorriu para Fleur e pegou a sua mão que estava sobre a mesa, depositando-lhe um beijo.

'-E o que vamos dizer?' – Mione perguntou.

'-Inicialmente, acho interessante apenas eu e Draco falarmos. Se Dumbledore perguntar algo á vocês, olhem disfarçadamente para mim. Vou dizer se devem falar ou não.'

'-Porque não devemos falar? Porque somos mulheres?' - perguntou Mione.

Gui sorriu para as três.

'-Exatamente. Dumbledore é um senhor de idade dono de um colégio de elite. Ele se casou nos moldes de Lúcio e Narcisa e não teve filhos. E ainda está viúvo há muitos anos. O que devemos esperar é que ele seja machista. Lembrem-se: não queremos contrariá-lo. Queremos apenas mostrar quem somos e expor os fatos. Se conseguirmos impressioná-lo, aquela senhora já era.'

As três concordaram.

'-Gina, obrigado.' – Draco disse.

Os outros não entenderam mas Gina sabia que Draco se referia ao fato dela tê-lo ajudado na sala de Umbridge, fazendo o papel de submissa.

'-Por nada. Mas não espere que eu haja assim o tempo todo. Só quando eu julgar interessante.' – Gina disse sorrindo.

Draco sorriu de volta.

'-Bom, vamos? Draco, vamos aproveitar e ir para a empresa. Meninas, por favor, devem saber onde podem encontrar vestidos de classe, certo?' – Guilherme interrompeu.

As três fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

Guilherme então sorriu para as três.

'-Então vão logo! Passem no cabeleleiro, loja de sapatos, onde mais quiserem, mas estejam perfeitas amanhã. E... tentem terminar tudo até a hora do almoço.' – ele disse .

'-Impossível!' – disseram as três juntas.

'-Não perca tempo, então!' – ele disse fazendo com que as três se levantassem.

Gina foi até Draco e depositou-lhe um selinho em seus lábios enquanto Fleur foi até Guilherme e quando foi lhe dar um selinho, Gui capturou-lhe os lábios dando-lhe um beijo avassalador, mas que durou pouco.

Quando se separaram, Fleur ficou parada, sem ação, olhando para os lábios de Gui.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou, depositando-lhe um beijo em sua testa, o que fez com que Fleur saísse de seu estado de transe.

'-Vai, meu amor. Vamos jantar juntos hoje á noite. Precisamos terminar aquela conversa.'

Fleur sorriu e saiu, encontrando as meninas que a aguardavam na porta.

Draco ficou em silêncio enquanto Fleur se distanciava e depois, olhando para o irmão, disse:

'- Agora, entre nós dois. O que acha que aquela mulher queria? Não me parece que seja dinheiro.'- Draco disse.

'-Acho que ela quer aparecer. Mas não se preocupe, vamos dar um jeito nela.'

Os dois olharam um para o outro sem nenhum sorriso, apenas um olhar cúmplice.

'-Vamos também, Draco? Temos muito o que fazer na empresa e... você também precisa fazer as unhas.'

'-Eu? Tá maluco? Por acaso tenho cara de gay?' – Draco disse se sentindo ofendido.

'-Eu faço minhas unhas e não sou gay. Vamos apertar a mão de Dumbledore. É bom que tudo esteja perfeito. A começar pela aparência.'

'-Esse Dumbledore...' – Draco começou, mas foi interrompido por Guilherme.

'-Não o conhece?' – Guilherme perguntou.

'-Não.'

'-Bom... ele é o tipo de pessoa que parece que olha através de você. Todo cuidado é pouco com esse tipo de gente. Mais tarde vou ensinar as meninas como agir na presença dele. Vamos, vou pedir á Snape que avise a manicure que estamos indo á casa dela.'

'-Casa?'

'-Claro! Ou por acaso acha que eu me sento em um salão para cortar o cabelo e fazer as unhas? Não! De jeito nenhum! Por acaso tenho cara de gay?'

Draco deu de ombros. Chega de divagações sobre gays! Aquele dia ia ser longo.

A cozinheira que ouviu todo da porta da sala de jantar, esperou os irmãos saírem e pegou o telefone.

'-Sr. e Sra. Malfoy? Desculpem ligar tão cedo, mas parece que aconteceu uma coisa importante. Vou contar o que ouvi, aí vocês tiram suas próprias conclusões...'

**oOo**

**Conversando com a Autora**

Toca a musiquinha do _"Hakuna-Matata"._

As cortinas do palco se abrem.

Nathoca entra e segue até o centro do palco.

Várias mãos se levantam em aplauso.

Ao final da música, ela se posiciona no centro do palco.

**Nathoca: **Olá! Olá! Eu sou Nathoca Malfoy e está começando agora mais um Conversando com a Autora.

Várias mãos batem palma novamente.

**Nathoca:** Hoje estou de folga. Depois de 12 dias de trabalho seguidos. Usei meu dia para ir ao salão. Fiz de tudo hoje! Retoquei meu ruivo, cortei, fiz hidratação, sobrancelha, unhas... E pra terminar, cheguei em casa e tomei aquele banho. Não um banho normal, mas "aquele" banho. Com sabonete, shampoo, condicionador e cremes especiais. Ah, me sinto outra! Estou de ótimo humor!

**Eric Diggory:** É... e sou eu quem pago!

**Nathoca Malfoy:** Por isso que eu te amo!

Eric Diggory dá um sorrisinho sem graça da cabine de som.

**Nathoca:** Bom, vamos ás perguntas!

Uma mão se ergue.

**Nathoca:** Diz aí queridona dos beijos de prestígio!

**Mão:** Eu só queria dizer que achei uma tremenda estupidez o que te disseram sobre a fic. Isso com certeza é algo de quem leu apenas os dois primeiros capítulos e ficou com preguiça e saltou.O que a pessoa não entendeu é que realmente houveram mudanças drásticas nos personagens e no enredo da fanfic, porquê isso acontece até na vida, se chama evolução. As pessoas mudam. Posso também afirmar que a mudança de enredo também pode-se explicar com uma coisinha que ele desconhece chamada LICENÇA POETICO-LITERARIA...

Outra mão se ergue logo após.

**Outra mão:** Eu li o nc que você fez do Gui e da Fluer depois que li o comentário infame que "aquilo que se diz leitor" disse. Posso afirmar que está bom. Eu leio sua fic porque a acho bem escrita e a evolução de seus personagens é bem impressionante.

**Nathoca:** Iuhu! Alguém que me entende e que compreende que tudo na vida muda! É isso aí! O Draco tá mudando, tá encontrando o meio termo dele, tá aceitando que "É" adolescente, mesmo que ele queira ser adulto. E ele também tá entendendo melhor quem é a Gina... até mais que ela mesma. A Gina também tá mudando porque ela tá começando a entender o que o Draco precisa dela... mas ela tem muita coisa pra descobrir sobre si mesma. Essa evolução deles vai continuar por mais alguns anos até eles se acertarem e descobrirem a si mesmos.

A Fleur também tá evoluindo. Ela tá descobrindo que o mundo não é cor de rosa e que a vida que a espera ao lado do Guilherme é horrível. E é claro, ela vai surtar. O Gui tá levando um sacode do Draco (pq o Draco tá evoluindo mais que o Gui apesar de ser mais novo) e ele vai perceber quando... não, não vou falar senão vira spoiler! A Mione também está evoluindo e se mostrando a ovelha branca da família (hehehehe).

Resumindo, o núcleo Malfoy da história tá mudando. Se é pra melhor ou não, a gente vai ter que esperar pra ver, eu e vocês. Porque como eu já falei antes, eu sei que a história vai do ponto A ao B (choc é mág1) , B ao C (choc é mág2) , C ao D (Choc é mág3). Mas o que vai acontecer entre A eB, BeC e CeD, só os personagens sabem. Muitíssimo obrigada por essa observação!

Outra mão se ergue.

**Nathoca:** Fala queridona porque hoje eu tô empolgada!

**Mão:** Eu tô querendo capar todos os Malfoy's! Que ódio desse jeito machista! Mas, seria um desperdício, então... hahahahahahahaha!

Outra mão aproveita e se ergue.

**Mão:** Digamos que eu estou, no mínimo, emputecida com os homens da família Malfoy. E espero que você os faça sofrer muito nas próximas partes da história. Ai machismo me irrita e mulher submissa mais ainda. Mas isso não significa que eu não esteja entendendo sua fic ou o seu propósito, pelo menos eu acho, hehe.

Outra mão também se levanta.

**Mão:** Apesar de não apoiar o Gui, o Lúcio e o Draco ás vezes, você soube conciliar muito bem a agressivo com o romântico parabéns viu e continua logo antes que eu morra.

**Nathoca: **Hahahahahah! Eu também tenho vontade de trucidar todos os Malfoys! A começar pelo Gui! Hahahaha! Ele apareceu na fic todo injustiçado e depois se mostrou todo fófis e aí ele foi botando as garrinhas de fora e mostrando o Malfoy que ele é! O Gui é exatamente tudo que eu imagino de um Lúcio Malfoy jovem. A própria Molly já falou que ele é a cópia do Lúcio! Mas podem ficar tranqüilas que o Gui vai sofrer muito... em breve. Talvez até o fim de "Choc. É Mág1". Ele tá merecendo!

O Lúcio também! Todo mundo suspirando pelo Lúcio e ele acabou mostrando quem ele é de verdade.

A Narcisa que era toda cuidados com o Draco, que até testou os amigos novos dele, que se passou por malvada, né? Hehehe... E no final ela é quem é a maior vítima! O Lúcio só manipula ela com palavras bonitas e no final, ele vira uma fera se ela não faz o que ele quer. Mas tem uma coisa: a Narcisa é mãe do Draco. O Lúcio nunca tirou a autoridade dela com o Draco. O que ela decide em relação ao filho é o certo e acabou. Pode ver que quando se trata do Draco, o Lúcio não se mete e ele mesmo ficou uma fera quando o Draco fez a mãe chorar.

O Draco... ah, o Draco também não é nenhum santo. Longe disso. Mas ele tá crescendo muito... demais mesmo. Ele já aprendeu bastante quando se apaixonou pela Gina e agora tá aprendendo muito com a Mione. Mas não esqueçam que ele é um Malfoy, teremos surpresas pra ele. Resumindo: Vocês ainda vão xingar muito esses três (que eu ADORO), mas vão continuar apaixonadas por eles... Simplesmente porque eles são os Malfoys! Quando se trata deles, a paixão e o ódio pelos personagens estão muito próximos e eu AMO DEMAIS mexer com isso. Uma hora bons, outra maus... assim são os Malfoys!

Outra mão se ergue.

**Nathoca:** Pode falar queridona dos beijos de sedução.

**Mão:** Achei muito bom o encontro dos quatro adultos, estava engraçado, maduro e finalmente com um ponto final digno para todos os lados envolvidos.

**Outra mão:** A conversa dos quatro foi muito engraçada...

**Nathoca:** Ai, foi tudo de bom. Digna de final de novela da Globo! Hehehe! Mas isso não quer dizer que eles não tenham uma recaída. O primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece.

**Eric Diggory:** Como é que é essa história aí?

**Nathoca: **Nada pôso lindu, bunitinhu de pôsa!

Eric Diggory olha feio e Nathoca dá um sorrisinho sem graça.

Nathoca olha pra platéia implorando pra alguém fazer alguma pergunta ou dizer alguma coisa pra quebrar o clima chato.

Suas preces são atendidas e alguém levanta a mão.

**Mão:** A Mione tá apaixonada pelo Draco ou é só impressão minha?

Nathoca puxa um zíper invisível na boca.

O auditório começa a fazer um monte de murmúrios e comentários e de repente começa um falatório louco.

Nathoca abaixa a cabeça na mesa.

Eric Diggory coloca a música _"thriller" _na cabine de som e o falatório cessa, provavelmente porque as leitoras lembram da _"mão assassina" _e das demais mãos bizarras.

**Eric Diggory:** Gente, colabora!

Uma mão se levanta.

**Nathoca:** Pode falar! Mas que não seja algo relacionado á última pergunta! Vou guardar segredo absoluto sobre isso por enquanto.

**Mão:** Adorei quando Gui, Mione e Draco falavam sobre ato sexual, achei bem informativo e muito engraçado.

Outra mão logo em seguida.

**Mão:** A Hermione é uma SAFADA, SEM VERGONHA! hsuashuAHSUA! Adorei! A Hermione é sempre tão santa em todas as fics. Provavelmente ela teria que ler em algum lugar pra saber como é se ela tivesse curiosidade em outra fic. Gostei muito mais assim! HSAUhsuAHSUA...

**Nathoca:** Hahahahahahaha! Outro dia, na hora do almoço no serviço, eu tive uma conversa com duas amigas minhas, uma amigo hetero e um amigo gay (todos do aeroporto, mas nem todos trabalham comigo). Ele estava contando que um amigo dele teve que colocar um anel de silicone desses e eu estava com uma cara no mínimo hilária porque eu nunca tinha ouvido falar disso. E eles me explicando e se matando de rir, ainda mais quando eu fiz o comentário: "Mas é como se ele estivesse com uma naba no rabo o tempo todo". Aí meu amigo gay: "É... tá se interessando, né?" Eu devo ter ficado roxa, ainda mais quando me explicaram como a bagacera funciona na hora do ato... Mas belê. Aí em casa pensando nessa conversa no aeroporto, eu lembrei que foi meu marido (na época namorado) que me explicou a diferença entre sexo oral e anal (putz, como eu era ingênua)... Aí surgiu a cena.

**Mão:** A Mione é realmente a mais inteligente dos Malfoy? Certeza? Porque o Draco e o Gui são uns gênios!

**Nathoca:** CLARO! Só a Mione é a Mione! E ela é a ovelha branca da família! Até a Narcisa não é nenhuma santa. Também tenho cartas na manga guardadas pra ela. Eu já disse que eu adoro a Mione? Ela vai se encontrar. Vai descobrir o seu lado Malfoy. Ela já está se encontrando na empresa do Guilherme, como vocês puderam ver. E... nossa... ai ai ai! Eu sou uma spoiler. Deixa eu ficar quieta!

**Mão: **Pelo visto, você já tem um futuro para cada personagem.

**Nathoca:** SIM! (olhinhos brilhando) Vai, nem pra todos, mas tenho para todos os Malfoys, Fleur, Gabi, Gina, Collin (descobri esse fim de semana num passei no shopping o futuro dele!), Rony, Fred e George, Cho, Krum (ele sumiu mas volta em Choc é Mág2) , Laura (Yes, ela está viva!), James, Molly, Arthur (que tá sumindo mas eu não esqueci dele), Katty Bell (ela vai entrar pra história de vez em Choc é Mág2) e Willian. Essa galera eu já sei tudo o que vai acontecer com eles até o final de Choc é Mág3. Ainda faltam alguns personagens, mas vamos com calma. Tudo á seu tempo.

**Mão:** O Draco é todo cheio de cuidados com a Mione: "Não deixo ela sozinha com você e blá blá blá!", mas ele mesmo á uns senhores amassos na Gina.

**Nathoca: **É que a Gina é a irmã dos outros e a Mione é a irmã dele... coisa de homem... vai entender... eu não entendo...

Outra mão se ergue lá no fundo.

**Nathoca:** Não se acanhe, diz aí!

**Mão:** E a Umbridge cai de pára-quedas assim... do nada, só pra infernizar a vida dos Malfoys?

**Nathoca:** Hahahahahaha! Calma! Agüenta aí mais alguns capítulos pra vocês entenderem a história! Mas fala sério, olha só no que eu transformei o Dumbledore: num boa vida dono de uma escola particular de elite! Ai que vontade de falar mais dele, mas não posso! Eu sou minha pior inimiga quando se trata de spoilers! Vocês vão adorar a McGonagal! Ela vai ser um Borges da vida!

Outra mão se ergue.

**Mão:** Obrigada por me mandar os capítulos sem a NC.

Outra mão se ergue quase meio segundo depois dessa declaração.

**Mão:** Eu não vou pedir sua fic sem os NC acho que perde o charme da coisa.

Outra mão se ergue logo após.

**Mão:** Eu admito, adorei o conteúdo apimentado. Quando é que vamos ver mais sacanagem?

Nathoca se matando de rir no palco.

**Nathoca:** Gente, obrigada! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! É essa dualidade que eu adoro. Ninguém é obrigado a gostar de nada. Sinceramente, eu não sei quando vamos ter mais sacanagem. Por enquanto, não tenho nada em mente. Talvez um amasso básico entre Draco e Gina ou um dos meus casaizinhos adultos. Mas vale a regra: não quer ler, me mande e-mail. Não se acanhe que eu mando sem as ncs e não cobro taxa de entrega.

**Outra mão:** Tá, não vou falar nada legal. Preciso de seguranças para que eu possa sair com minha integridade intacta. Pode conseguir isso?

"_Mãozinha da família Adans"_, o chefe de segurança do estúdio, estrala os dedos e a _"mão assassina"_ e _"a mão do Diabo" _aparecem para serem os seguranças.

Todas as leitoras se assustam. Inclusive a que pediu a segurança.

**Nathoca:** Venha, sente-se no sofá do palco. Vamos resolver os seus problemas. Uma só fala não vai conseguir explicar tudo o que você expôs. Conte-me o que te atormenta.

A dona da mão se levanta num momento inédito do programa e senta-se no sofá. Respira fundo e diz.

**Mão no sofá:** Você retratou o Gui, o Draco e o Lúcio como completos misóginos, a partir de um certo ponto da fic, do nada! A Fleur e a Gina... totalmente fora do que são descritas! Queria não me sentir assim, afinal a fic é sua e você faz dela o que quiser, ninguém é obrigado a ler. Mas poxa, fiquei muito chateada. Não que seja culpa sua, é só um desabafo.

Nathoca sorri bondosa.

**Nathoca:** Vamos lá. Vou contar uma história da minha adolescência. Não sei quantos anos você tem, mas eu me lembro da minha adolescência, quando eu tinha uns 16 17 anos, mais ou menos a idade da Gina. Eu era completamente apaixonada por um menino da igreja dos meus pais. Ele era tudo pra mim mas me exigia que eu andasse assim, fizesse isso, me vestisse daquela forma, falasse isso. E eu era completamente apaixonada por ele e fazia o que ele queria. Ele me falava que eu ia ser esposa dele um dia e que eu seria mais perfeita do que eu era se eu agisse daquela forma. O que aconteceu comigo e o que vai acontecer com a nossa Ginevra (e com a Fleur um pouco antes) é que eu surtei e desisti dele, por mais que me doesse. A Gina e a Fleur estão apaixonadas. Eles são Malfoys, dê um desconto á elas... E aguarde os próximos capítulos. Ou não... afinal, como você disse, ninguém é obrigada a ler.

**Mão no sofá:** E eu fiquei revoltada com o Draco, que é descrito quase o tempo todo como um menino amável, amigo, parceiro, maravilhoso... O que ele diz pra Gina e pra Hermione naquelas cenas de "você deve ser submissa, pra ser uma Malfoy" não faz sentido algum! Por isso falei q ñ havia nexo... Você deve ser um pouco mais clara no que diz. Ele está contraditório de um jeito por demais surreal.

**Nathoca:** O Draco é uma contradição do começo ao fim. Ele é doce sim, um menino amável, maravilhoso... ele é tudo! Mas a Gina tá fazendo ele mudar e a Mione também. Mas ser assim, do jeito que ele é, é uma coisa que ele aprendeu desde o berço. E o melhor é que ele já tá se tocando que vai perder a Gina. É uma coisa que ele sabe que vai acontecer, mas ele também já percebeu que não pode deixar de ser ele mesmo e nem tentar fazer as pessoas serem diferentes do que elas são. É difícil. Não tô arrumando desculpas. Mas vou tentar explicar melhor as coisas. Valeu o toque.

**Mão no sofá:** O Gui é... usando uma expressão mais suave, um completo tapado. Destoante a forma como ele age com uns ou outros. Como eu já disse, surreal demais.

**Nathoca:** Agora você me magoou. O Gui é o Lúcio jovem! Ele separa demais as pessoas, ele tem um modo de agir diferente para cada um. Ele sabe ser amável e cruel quando lhe convém. Ele é um gênio. Ele tem um anjo e um demônio dentro de si o tempo todo. Eu ADORO essa dualidade do Gui e isso não vai mudar. Desculpa se ele parece um tapado pra você. Mas eu AMO demais a personalidade dele. Mas se isso te deixa feliz. Ele vai começar a sofrer... e bastante. Mas isso vai tornar ele muito mais mal. Não me odeie.

**Mão no sofá:** Alguns capítulos conseguiram me prender realmente, você é muito boa escritora.

**Nathoca:** Nossa, um elogio!

**Mão no sofá:** Só que os personagens são revoltantes. Tive vontade de ver alguém dar um tapa na cara do Gui ou do Draco em alguns momentos, de tão... Imbecis! Pronto falei. E o Lúcio não fica atrás. As descrições deles ñ condizem com os atos.

**Nathoca:** Eu entendo a sua revolta... Eu mesma tenho vontade de dar uma na cara deles de vez em quando...

**Mão no sofá:** O início da fic é tão diferente e não se passou tanto tempo. Nada permaneceu "adolescente". Achei estranho demais.Não sei, talvez a sua própria escrita e pensamentos tenham mudado com o decorrer da fic, e tudo mudou junto.

**Nathoca:** Será mesmo que nada permaneceu adolescente? Ou será que fui eu quem foi uma adolescente diferente? Essa paixão, vontade de ser o que o outro espera, esse cuidado dos meninos com as meninas, planos de fugirem juntos, problemas com o que os pais esperam e o que queremos ser... O medo do futuro, o medo da perda, o sonho... Eles estão inseridos num mundo em que tem que ser adultos o mais depressa possível e eu acho que isso é o que passa a idéia de que não é adolescente mas... a essência é a mesma. Pelo menos pra mim. Eu tenho planos muito mas adultos mais pra frente. Mas... se estão esperando eles saírem em balada enchendo a cara e não lembrando do dia seguinte, podem esquecer. Eu não fui assim, nunca fui numa balada. E passei por tantas crises quanto um adolescente comum. E eu gostei da evolução deles. Mas não acho que tenha algo a ver comigo.

**Mão do sofá:** Sinto muito pelas críticas duras, mas eu precisava desabafar. Não consigo ficar quieta nessas horas. Espero que não tenha se ofendido. Me desculpe se eu fui rude.

**Nathoca sorrindo:** Imagina! Espero ter esclarecido um pouco as coisas. Bom, vou parar por aqui. Hoje esclareci exatamente todas as dúvidas e comentei cada comentário. Por isso, hoje não vamos ter a cena extra. Mas se cuidem, estudem, leiam e escovem os dentes (risos). Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.

**oOo**

**Cena do próximo capítulo**

**Nathoca:** Droga, eu sou muito boazinha...

Guilherme entra na sala da Mansão Malfoy quase correndo. Seu pai tinha pedido que ele fosse pra lá urgente. Abandonou a empresa e correu para a casa do pai para se deparar com ele, seu avô e seu sogro na sala. Seu sogro inclusive com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Assim que entrou, eu sogro sorriu-lhe sarcástico.

'- Fleur fugiu de casa. Ela largou uma carta com muito blá bla blá e uma lavrada pra você, selada inclusive com cera e o anel de noivado de vocês. Obviamente eu abri.'

Guilherme cerrou os olhos, quem aquele idiota pensava que era pra abrir sua carta.

Ele continuou sério.

'- Eu sei que você já dormiu com Fleur e que a estava forçando a se casar com você o quanto antes. E se quer saber, eu não me importo. Fleur era sua responsabilidade e depois de saber o que ela permitiu que ocorresse... Você manchou o nome da minha filha. Ela era Fleur Delacour e agora é só uma adolescente impura e fujona. Guilherme Malfoy, você não passa de um bastardo maldito a quem eu erroneamente conferi minha filha. Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças.'

'-Goste ou não Fleur é minha mulher. Não me importo com o que você pense de mim. Vou achá-la.'

'-Faça o que quiser. Fleur não é mais minha filha e nem é mais minha responsabilidade. Ela está deserdada!'

'-Então você é um péssimo pai. Vai abandonar sua filha porque ela se entregou a um homem antes de se casar? Nossa... que grande idiota você é. Fleur não precisa do seu dinheiro e se seu amor vai até onde vai seu "nome", você não merece ser o pai dela.'

'-Você é um bastardo idiota mesmo! Vai se sujar indo atrás de Fleur? Sabia que minhas câmeras mostraram ela saindo de casa á noite e abraçando outro homem antes de entrar num carro?'

Guilherme cerrou os punhos.

'-Cale-se.'

O Sr. Delacour jogou um cd sobre a mesa.

'-Isso não vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Vou encontrá-la. Quer que eu te avise se souber de algo ou realmente não se importa?'

O Sr. Delacour sorriu sarcástico.

'-Eu ainda tenho Gabrielle. Não preciso de uma filha suja.'

'-Saia da minha casa.' – Guilherme disse – 'Você não merece a honra de ser o pai de Fleur. Nunca mais quero olhar pra sua cara.'

'-Você não passa de um estúpido, seu bastardo maldito! Você desonrou a minha filha e fez ela fugir com outro homem! ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA!'

'-SAIA DA MINHA CASA!' – Guilherme gritou.

Lúcio estralou os dedos e os seguranças que estavam aguardando um sinal entraram na sala.

'-Por favor, escortem o Sr. Delacour até a saída.'

'-Não é necessário. Lindo casal: a fujona desonrada e um bastardo maldito. Felicidades!' – o Sr. Delacour disse sorrindo sarcástico.

**oOo**


	29. 58, 59 e 60

**58**

**Amor de irmãos**

Guilherme acordou mais cedo do que de costume aquela manha.

Dirigiu até a casa de Fleur e a buscou. Tinham combinado de tomar café na Mansão Malfoy, antes de irem todos juntos para a casa de Dumbledore.

Fleur o cumprimentou cordialmente.

Guilherme a observou.

Ela estava simplesmente divina em um vestido azul claro, com um salto baixo branco. Era um sapato muito delicado. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, com uma fita da mesma cor do vestido. O vestido era de um modelo simples. Ia até abaixo dos joelhos e era um pouco rodado. A marcação da cintura era um pouco abaixo dos seios.A gola redonda e as mangas que pareciam pequenas saias de tão leves, davam um ar de menina moça. Na parte do busto, bordados brancos de pequenas flores sendo que no canto superior direito, em destaque, havia o tão conhecido M dos Malfoys. Usava jóias simples e uma maquiagem bem leve.

'- Divina como sempre.' – Guilherme fez questão de observar.

'-Obrigada.' – Fleur disse entrando no carro.

Guilherme deu a partida.

'-Seu cartão.' – ela disse abrindo a pequena bolsa branca que carregava consigo.

Guilherme colocou a mão sobre a bolsa, impedindo-a.

'-Não, fica com você.'

'-Não devo. Ainda não sou sua esposa.'

'-Vai ser. Fique com ele.'

'-Não posso. Não é o certo.'

'-Larga a mão de ser cabeça dura e fique com ele. É uma ordem!'

O carro saiu da casa dos Delacour, ganhando a rua.

Fleur engoliu em seco. Por mais que fosse algo de certa forma "bom", ela já não agüentava mais os modos autoritários de Guilherme. Bastava contrariá-lo, no que quer que fosse que ele já fazia questão de mostrar quem mandava.

'-Sim senhor, como quiser.' – disse olhando para o próprio colo.

Guilherme respirou fundo. Melhor mudar de assunto.

'-Ontem á noite as coisas não saíram como eu havia planejado. Você veio dormir na casa de seus pais. Podia ter dito á eles que dormiria com Gina ou Mione e ter ido comigo. Por que fez isso?'

'-Precisava descansar. Estava exausta de ontem.'

'-Mas não fizemos nada ontem.' – Gui argumentou.

'-Ontem pela manhã fomos á nossa casa conversar e acabamos não conversando nada devido ao... ato que acabou se consumando no sofá da sala.'

Guilherme riu com a lembrança.

'-Foi mais um amasso do que qualquer outra coisa. Desculpe, você estava linda de uniforme...' – ele terminou sorrindo. Mas não era um sorriso safado. Era um sorriso até... doce? Mas de qualquer forma, isso passou despercebido por Fleur.

'-Isso foi o começo do dia. Depois além do susto de ir correndo pra escola, eu passei uma manhã e uma tarde louca me preparando pra agora. Não faz idéia de como é difícil escolher roupa, mandar bordar aquele seu brasão de família complicadíssimo, comprar sapatos, ir ao cabeleleiro... eu estava exausta, precisava dormir. E eu sei que se eu fosse com você como havia me pedido, estaria com olheiras hoje pela manhã.'

Guilherme riu.

'-Você está absolutamente certa. Não teria dormido muito essa noite.'

Gui ainda dirigindo, levou uma mão até a perna de Fleur, levantando o vestido e acariciando diretamente suas coxas.

Ela respirou fundo, segurando a todo custo um suspiro. Não podia negar que apesar de tudo, adorava o toque dele.

'-Odeio meia-fina.' – ele disse algum tempo depois, retirando a mão.

Fleur riu.

'-Mas ainda temos que conversar. Eu... queria deixar algumas coisas claras. Eu quero mudar a forma como estou te tratando.'

Fleur suspirou.

'-O que quer que tenha decidido, eu vou aceitar, sabe disso.'

Gui parou o carro num farol.

'-Fleur, por favor. Acredite em mim. Eu realmente quero mudar.'

Fleur olhou para o loiro ao seu lado. Ele era lindo de morrer e entre quatro paredes era praticamente um deus... Mas ela não acreditava nele. Não mais. Nunca mais.

Este foi o homem que a fez crescer em 2 meses o que ela poderia levar anos para crescer. Este foi o homem que assim que a conheceu, decidiu tomá-la como esposa baseado em nada mais nada menos do que... ela parecia ser a mãe perfeita para os seus filhos! Não queria nem pensar! Só de lembrar a machucava!

'-Como quiser. Eu acredito, Sr. Malfoy.' – disse indiferente.

'-Não! Não pode ir acreditando assim. Me questione. Duvide. Reaja!'

'-Então eu não acredito, Sr. Malfoy. Sobre o que quer que eu o questione?' – disse mais uma vez de modo completamente indiferente.

Guilherme bufou de raiva e passou a mão sobre o rosto. O rosto de Fleur era impassível.

'-Aposto que você está dando gargalhadas por dentro.' – Guilherme disse depois de observar Fleur por um tempo e curtir a própria raiva.

O farol abriu.

Fleur respirou fundo antes de dizer.

'-Estaria se tudo isso fosse uma piada. Mas não é. Você dita as ordens e eu as obedeço, não é assim? Eu lhe pedi que fosse sincero comigo, Guilherme. E você disse que me amava. Eu tentei, juro que tentei acreditar. Eu me apaixonei por você. Por que não me disse a verdade logo no começo?'

'-Eu realmente estou apaixonado por você. Não menti.'

'-Não, não está. Eu estou apaixonada por você, mas não é recíproco. Pensei que o que queria era me exibir e que eu lhe desse prazer. Que se eu lhe desse isso, ia esquecer um pouco de mim e me deixar fazer as coisas que quero. Mas suas cobranças só tem aumentado e... eu estava errada. Me exibir e ter prazer... Você tem um catálogo de mulheres á sua disposição. Não precisa de mim pra isso. Eu te investiguei, Guilherme.'

'-QUÊ?' – Gui deu berro de susto.

'-O que o detetive me apresentou foi um catálogo de fotos de fazer inveja a qualquer agência de modelo! Por isso você não queria mudar de cidade! Uma mais deslumbrante que a outra! Como "eu" poderia competir com qualquer uma delas? Perto daquelas musas, minha beleza é praticamente infantil. E eu tenho certeza de que qualquer uma delas deve lhe satisfazer muito bem em cima de uma cama. Não precisa de mim pra isso. Como fui estúpida!'

Gui sorriu de lado.

'-Ciúmes?'

'-Entenda como quiser.' – Fleur disse zangada. Se ele estava achando que era a última bolacha do pacote, problema dele!

'-Fleur, sua beleza tem um toque de uma beleza infantil e clássica. Você parece uma boneca de porcelana francesa. Não faz idéia do quanto essa sua beleza me fascina! Eu trocaria qualquer uma delas por você num piscar de olhos. E você me satisfaz muito bem.'

'-Sei... E eu acredito em duendes!'

Guilherme sorriu de lado.

'-Não sei se lhe foi informado também, mas eu "pago" pela companhia delas. É uma agência um tanto discreta. Quando quero companhia feminina, ligo para o agente. As regras são simples, elas não são prostitutas, são acompanhantes. Eu escolho o tipo de mulher que quero e levo para sair ou para me acompanhar em algum jantar de negócios. A noite é um opcional que algumas mulheres fazem e outras não. Muitos executivos usam desse serviço.'

'-E Simone?'

'-Esse seu detetive é um pé no saco! Simone foi uma exceção. Não vou negar que eu gostava dela mais do que o normal.'

'-Você me enoja!'

Guilherme ignorou o comentário da loira ciumenta ao seu lado.

'-Com a Simone era pra valer, Fleur. Mas eu desisti dela assim que coloquei os olhos em você.'

Ele não estava mentindo. Simone era divertida e delicada, mas quando viu Fleur, soube no mesmo momento que a queria. Simone não chegava aos pés da loira. Nunca chegaria.

'-Soube que ela andou te procurando. Chegou até a ir na WM Corp aqui em São Paulo.'

'-É. Eu a recebi e expliquei a situação e ela se retirou inconformada da minha sala. Rasgou inclusive um cheque de 100 mil que dei á ela. Ela está sofrendo muito... É uma ótima pessoa e eu estaria com ela se não tivesse te conhecido. Fim.' – ele disse um tanto aborrecido por lembrar de Simone.

'-Você nem consegue disfarçar a satisfaço que tem em saber que é só estralar os dedos que ela volta correndo. E nem nega o catálogo de mulheres!'

'-Porque vou negar? Você disse que já me investigou. Seria eu falar "não" e você me apresentar provas! Mas então me diga, pra que acha que eu a quero então? Eu realmente estou apaixonado por você, Fleur. Não duvide.'

'-Você só me quer para me fazer um filho! Acha que eu não percebi? Seu único interesse em mim é minha criação e meu caráter impecável para ser sua esposa e lhe dar um herdeiro legítimo. E eu sinto muito, Guilherme. Não vou te dar filho nenhum nessas condições.'

'-Vai sim, Fleur querida. Querendo ou não! E é muito bom que queira! Ótimas conclusões!' – ele disse com a voz um pouco alterada. Fleur o tinha tirado de si.

'-Você está lidando com Fleur Delacour. Nunca se esqueça disso!'

'-Óh, estou sendo ameaçado por Fleur Malfoy! Minha esposa. A mulher que EU paguei uma fortuna pra ser minha! Porque sim, Fleur! Eu paguei uma fortuna! Não pense que seu pai não está usando minha influência com meus clientes para tirar vantagens próprias. Ele está sabendo usar muito bem o nome Malfoy e a credibilidade que temos no mercado! Não só da WM como da ChocoShow. E eu DETESTO isso!'

Fleur ficou em silêncio e Gui continuou.

'-Isso sem falar na humilhação da imposição dele de colocar 1 milhão em um cofre para serem retirados unicamente por "Fleur Malfoy", como se eu fosse abandonar minha própria esposa. Absurdo! E posso apostar que ele vai tentar me extorquir de mais alguma forma para assinar os papéis do casamento, já que você é menor de idade!'

Fleur estava quieta. Seus olhos estavam cheios d'água, mas isso não ia impedi-la de dizer o que quisesse. Gui continuou.

'-Então pare com essas investigações absurdas e esses chiliques de ciúmes e drama. Não foi por isso que eu paguei!' – ele disse finalmente, respirando fundo. Sabia que mais tarde ia se arrepender de jogar aquilo na cara de Fleur, mas não naquele momento.

'-Foi exatamente por isso que você pagou. Por uma mulher. Fleur Delacour. Não por uma proveta. Não vou aceitar que me toque enquanto tem outras mulheres.' – ela disse indignada.

'-Eu nunca toquei em mulher alguma depois que toquei em você. E eu te juro, Fleur. Juro pelo filho que ainda vamos ter que eu lhe sou fiel desde o momento que você aceitou ser minha mulher.' – ele disse sério.

E era verdade. Mas ela não acreditava mais nele.

'-Eu não te conheço, Guilherme. Ingenuamente, eu quis saber mais sobre você. Pedi que enviasse alguns detetives á São José do Rio Preto. Foi só liberar um dinheiro que seu "agente de mulheres" me liberou seu livrinho favorito. E não jure por uma criança que não existe e nunca vai existir! Eu não confio em você como marido, muito menos como pai.'

Fleur terminou dizendo cada palavra de modo baixo, mas rascante. Ela tinha desabafado. Tinha doido muito, mas ela colocou pra fora tudo que pensava, tudo que tinha descoberto. Agora ele sabia... ele sabia que ela estava fingindo quando lhe obedecia, que ela fazia de propósito, que ela não confiava nele.

E então, a realidade voltou-se para ela como mil facas afiadas assim que o olhar de ódio de Guilherme pousou sobre ela, perfurando-a. _"Eu devia ter ficado quieta!"_ – ela pensou amargurada.

Guilhereme respirou fundo antes de dizer:

'-Fleur...' – Guilherme disse frio e baixo, de um modo um tanto... perigoso? A Mansão Malfoy estava a poucas quadras – 'Entenda de uma vez que eu te acho perfeita e gosto de te exibir. E sim, você me dá muito prazer com esse seu corpo gostoso de menina-moça. Adoro te mamar, te lamber, te beijar inteira. Cada pedacinho de você!'

Guilherme fez uma pausa pára que ela absorvesse esse comentário. Reparou quando ela se sentiu indignada mas mesmo assim, ficou vermelha.

'- Você é minha em todos os sentidos. De todas as formas. Sabe disso e não tem para onde correr! Eu ia tentar fazer isso melhor pra você. Eu ia tentar mudar, mas não tem jeito. Se você não acredita mais em mim... E o pior, se você não me respeita, eu vou ter que ser ainda pior para que você entenda o seu lugar ao meu lado e o aceite de uma vez por todas! E quanto aos seus planinhos, pode esquecer. Você vai se tornar minha esposa agora no final de julho e eu vou fazer um filho em você ainda antes do fim do ano. Se quiser continuar estudando, ótimo. Senão, pare. Eu realmente não me importo!'

Ele parou um pouco e olhou de relance para Fleur, que estava de cabeça baixa, ele continuava dirigindo, agora, de maneira mais perigosa e um pouco mais rápido. Freou bruscamente quando chegou na frente da Mansão Malfoy, esperando os portões se abrirem.

'-Então é bom que comece a aceitar o seu destino porque se não for com seu consentimento, vai ser sem. Sabe que eu posso ser muito mal encima de uma cama se eu quiser. Não pense que toda a dor da sua primeira vez foi só porque era a primeira vez. Doeu principalmente porque eu quis! E EU VOU FAZER QUESTÃO DE FAZER ESSE FILHO COM TODA A DOR POSSÍVEL!'

Guilherme respirou fundo. Não podia se alterar daquele jeito ao volante. Recomeçou sério, de um modo muito mais perigoso e baixo.

'-Mais uma coisa; suas injeções estão proibidas á partir do momento que for oficialmente minha esposa. E só pra garantir que não vai tomá-las ou abortar o meu filho, vou colocar uma moça ao seu lado 24hs por dia pra te vigiar.'

'-Uma babá? Pra mim? Tá maluco?' – ela disse indignada olhando repentinamente pra ele.

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de água, mas ele não reparou tamanha a sua raiva.

'-Chame como quiser: babá, dama de companhia, empregada... não me importo desde que ela grude em você.'

Guilherme estava no mínimo "emputecido" com as palavras de Fleur. Como ela ousava dizer tantos absurdos de uma só vez? Definitivamente, não sabia quem era ele. Ele ia tentar. Podia jurar que ia tentar. Mas não agora. Fleur precisava de uma mão de ferro urgente! Ele sempre a tinha tratado com a rédea curta. Nunca tinha dado liberdade alguma pra que ela agisse daquela maneira e sempre havia lhe mostrado onde era o seu lugar! Onde é que ele tinha errado? Nunca tinha tido problemas com insubordinação em sua empresa e agora estava tendo problemas com a própria noiva. Absurdo!

O portão se abriu e Guilherme dirigiu calmamente até a entrada da Mansão Malfoy.

'-E quanto a sua faculdade no exterior, só depois que você der á luz a um filho meu. Aí você pode ir á puta que o pariu se quiser. Mas eu não vou te dar o divórcio. Não vou correr o risco de ficar sem o meu filho. Então aceite de uma vez o seu destino, Sra. Malfoy: Seu destino é ter tudo que quiser desde que me dê um filho e me obedeça.'

Fleur estava sem ações e sem palavras. Como ele dizia que queria mudar se... se ele agia daquela forma. Não, não ia abrir mão nunca da decisão de não dar um filho á ele. Nem agora nem nunca. Ela tinha planos para si mesma que não ia desistir e depois, não confiava nele como pai. Não... ele era um monstro! Não agüentava mais. A cada dia que passava, mais ela tinha certeza da aceitação da proposta de Collin.

Era uma proposta meio louca e ela ia perder um ano ou mais de estudo. Mas estaria livre.

Não ia ser um conto de fadas e ela sabia que ia ter que enfrentar uma vida difícil e a qual ela não estava nem um pouco acostumada. Mas ia ser necessário. Não ia desistir assim de si mesma. Não podia. Devia isso á memória de sua mãe. Sua mãe nunca ia fechar os olhos pra isso. Nunca!

Guilherme abriu a porta do carro e deu a volta para abrir a de Fleur. Fleur não desceu, tinha os olhos rasos de água e estava perdida em pensamentos.

Guilherme puxou-a do carro com violência, fazendo com que Fleur quase caísse. A mão de Guilherme continuava em seu braço, mesmo ela já tendo descido do carro.

Ela olhou pra ele com raiva e mágoa nos olhos rasos d'água. Foi só então que Guilherme reparou nos olhos dela. Mas isso não o afetou.

'-Viu Guilherme? Não importa o que eu diga ou o que pense. Você pode até querer mudar, mas não vai. Sua palavra é lei e eu não posso nem sonhar em ir contra ela. Não há esperança.' – ela disse finalmente derrubando as lágrimas presas em seus olhos.

Guilherme olhou pra ela sarcástico e de modo superior. Não estava se importando nem um pouco em ser mal.

'-Realmente, se não me der ao menos um filho, não há esperança alguma pra você. Agora levante-se e faça-se apresentável. Não se esqueça de quem você é. Sabem quem você é? Me responda!' – ele disse chacoalhando seu braço.

'-Fleur Delacour.' – ela respondeu fraco e chorando.

'-Não. Você é Fleur Malfoy. Minha esposa, mãe dos meus filhos. A mulher que eu exibo como um troféu e que me pertence. Sou louco por esse seu corpo, sua submissão aos meus caprichos, me deixando fazer o que eu quiser com você em cima de uma cama... sabe disso. Isso sem falar nos olhos de cobiça que recebo quando você está ao meu lado. Mal posso esperar para ver sua barriga crescer.'

Fleur limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

Ele falou baixo, de um modo frio e cruel.

'-Você é minha, Fleur. Eu paguei por você e valeu cada centavo!'

Ele olhou-a chorar por um tempo. Mas sua raiva era tanta que no momento ele não pensou em nada além de machucá-la.

'-Vamos entrar. Suba ao quarto de Hermione e retoque sua maquiagem. Você tem que estar perfeita hoje. Nada de choro á partir de agora. É uma ordem, entendeu?'

Fleur engoliu as lágrimas antes de dizer.

'-Tem razão, Guilherme. Você pagou por mim. E teoricamente, você pode mandar em mim. Pode me dizer o que falar, o que fazer, como me vestir ou devo me comportar. E eu vou te obedecer, sabe disso.'

Ela ficou um tempo em silêncio para que Guilherme absorvesse esse comentário. Depois prosseguiu.

'-Eu te dei tudo de mim, Guilherme. Eu te dei tudo de Fleur Delacour. Mas não vou te dar um filho. Não vou gerar outra vida e entregá-la nas suas mãos. Você arruinou uma vida, não vou deixar que arruíne outra. Não vou pôr uma criança nesse mundo pra sofrer nas mãos de um monstro feito você! Por que é isso que você é Guilherme, um monstro. UM MONSTRO!'

Guilherme deferiu-lhe um tapa na cara que chegou a fazer barulho.

'-Você vai subir ao quarto de Hermione e retocar essa maquiagem agora. Aproveite e esconda as marcas desse tapa. Não foi tão forte quanto deveria ter sido, mas deve deixar marcas por algumas horas. Isso é uma ordem, fui claro?'

'-Sim, senhor.'- ela disse fraca, com os olhos derramando ainda mais lágrimas e a mão sobre o local do tapa, que ardia.

Gui se aproximou dela e a abraçou, dizendo de modo doce.

'-Fleur... por que faz questão de tornar as coisas mais difíceis? Eu poderia estar te beijando agora, te fazendo juras de amor eterno e te dizendo que ia te tratar melhor. Tudo que quero é um filho. Me dê um filho, Fleur. Me dê um filho o quanto antes e eu vou pôr o mundo aos seus pés.'

Belas palavras. Mas ela não acreditaria mais nelas. Nunca mais! Ele jurou colocar o mundo aos pés dela se ela o amasse. E ela o amou. E tudo que ele lhe trouxe foi dor... Uma dor que ela jamais imaginou sentir.

'-Me desculpe. Vou fazer tudo que quiser. Não sei o que me deu, voou ser boa pra você.' – ela disse fraca, enxugando as lágrimas e chorando rios por dentro.

Já não se reconhecia mais. Essa Fleur fraca não era de sua personalidade. Ela precisava ficar longe dele. O quanto antes.

Guilherme sorriu com aquela resposta, beijando-a profundamente.

Sua mão livre segurou a cintura de Fleur, dando-lhe apoio, enquanto a outra segurava em sua nuca, guiando-a no beijo. Fleur respondeu ao beijo, o que o deixou muito feliz.

'-Me ajude a mudar, Fleur. Eu quero ser um bom marido, um bom pai. Mas eu vou precisar de você.'

'-Você tem tudo o que quiser de mim, Guilherme. Sabe disso.' – ela disse baixo e fraca.

Gui sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa.

'-Você ainda vai me amar.'

'-Eu já te amo, Guilherme.'

Guilherme sorriu. Sabia que era mentira. Mas não tinha dívidas que ela ainda seria completamente louca por ele. Ela era perfeita e o satisfazia de todas as maneira, ele não havia mentido.

Fleur sorriu também. Mas era um sorriso de tristeza. Ela realmente o amava... e ele a estava matando. "Essa foi a última vez que eu lhe disse o que realmente pensou ou sinto. Nunca mais, Guilherme... " – pensou amargurada enquanto Guilherme entrelaçava o braço no seu e subiam as escadas de acesso á entrada da mansão.

**oOo**

Dentro da casa, sentados em seu quarto, Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy, que haviam retornado da viagem há pouco mais de uma hora, se trocavam.

Quando receberam o telefonema da cozinheira, uma de suas funcionárias mais velhas e de mais confiança, decidiram retornar. Suas crianças estavam com problemas.

'-Essa foi a Lua de Mel mais rápida de todas!' – Narcisa comentou.

Lúcio sorriu, tomando os lábios de sua esposa nos seus.

'- Foi o quê? Quase dois dias?' – ela disse depois.

Sentiu seu pescoço ser beijado pelo marido.

'-Vamos voltar pra lá, só nós dois. Sabe disso.' – ele disse quase colado á pele de seu pescoço. Narcisa tinha um cheiro muito bom...

Sentiu Lúcio morder-lhe a orelha e deixou um suspiro escapar antes que pudesse pensar em detê-lo.

Pôde sentir Lúcio sorrir com aquilo.

"_Bendito Malfoy, está brincando comigo!"_ – ela pensou, mas nem um pouco zangada por isso.

'-Sim, eu sei. Draco e Hermione quase tiveram um ataque quando nos viram na sala.' – ela disse ignorando seus próprios pensamentos.

'-Eles não esperavam nos ver tão cedo.' – disse Lúcio.

Estavam quase prontos quando ouviram um carro parar á frente da casa.

'-Guilherme chegou.' – Lúcio disse ligando a TV e sintonizando nas imagens da câmera de segurança do lado de fora, mais por hábito do que por qualquer outra coisa.

Viu o momento que Guilherme puxou Fleur para fora do carro, quase derrubando-a.

'-Eles estão discutindo.' – disse Narcisa parando de se trocar e ficando ao lado do esposo, de frente para a TV.

Viram quando Fleur levou a mão aos olhos.

'-Ah meu Deus, ela está chorando. O que o Guilherme está fazendo?' – Lúcio ouviu Narcisa preocupada.

Logo em seguida, viu o tapa que Guilherme desferiu em Fleur.

Narcisa num impulso ia saindo do quarto quando Lúcio a segurou pelo braço, sem desviar os olhos da televisão por um só instante.

'-Solte-me, Lúcio!' – Narcisa praticamente implorou.

Lúcio então olhou para a esposa. Ela tinha os olhos cheios d'água.

'-Cissa... não podemos interferir.'

'-ELE É UM MONSTRO! Vai ser mal pra ela. Não posso deixar. É filho da Molly mas é meu filho também. Ele é um menino tão bom. Eu não entendo. Como ele pode ser tão mal? Não posso deixar...'

'-Cissa,' – Lúcio disse a abraçando – 'não podemos interferir. É a vida dele!'

'-É A VIDA DE FLEUR TAMBÉM! Eu queria que alguém tivesse interferido na minha! Ele vai virar um monstro! Que nem você!' – ela disse sem pensar, as lágrimas correndo com as lembranças.

Lúcio soltou-a na mesma hora.

Ela desceu as escadas correndo, descalça e de cabelos soltos.

Lúcio, depois de uns três segundos de espanto com as palavras da esposa, desceu atrás da esposa correndo, á ponto de segurá-la no final da escada.

'-Solte-me.' – ela disse ainda chorando.

'-Espere, eles já vão entrar. Não diga nada agora. Pense em como Fleur se sentiria se soubesse que vimos tudo.'

Narcisa limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos.

Ela lembrava muito bem de tudo o que passou, de como tinha medo das pessoas saberem pelo que passava, de como não tivera um só amigo para lhe ajudar.

Gina, Draco e Mione, ouvindo a pequena briga de Lúcio e Narcisa, saíram da cozinha.

'-Mãe, pai, tudo bem?' – ouviram Hermione perguntar.

'-Sim, ouvimos o carro do Guilherme e resolvemos descer para recepcioná-lo.' – Lúcio disse sorrindo aos filhos.

Mas o rosto de Narcisa ainda marcado por lágrimas denunciava que o que ele disse era uma tremenda de uma mentira.

'-Pai, você machucou a mamãe denovo?' – Draco perguntou sério.

Mas Lúcio não teve tempo pra responder nem Draco para pensar, pois Guilherme entrou com Fleur em seguida.

No rosto de Fleur, vi-a se claramente a mão de Guilherme. Inclusive com vergões. O tapa havia sido recente.

Foi quando uma sombra de compreensão passou pelo semblante de Draco. Seus pais deviam ter visto aquilo... oh droga! Sua mãe sabia bem o que era aquilo, por isso devia estar daquele jeito.

'-Pai? Mãe? Voltaram mais cedo?' – Guilherme disse espantado.

'-Voltamos para ir á casa de Dumbledore com vocês. Mas não pense que não vamos voltar á nossa Lua de Mel.' – disse Lúcio sorrindo para o filho.

'-Não vamos voltar. Mudança de planos devido á acontecimentos recentes.' – disse Narcisa olhando para o marido.

'-Depois conversamos sobre isso, não se precipite, Cissa.' – disse Lúcio olhando para a esposa.

'-Hermione, preciso retocar minha maquiagem, posso ir até seu quarto?' – Fleur disse olhando para o chão. Em nenhum momento ela havia olhado para alguém.

'-Claro.' – Mione disse.

'-Deixe-me te acompanhar. Gina, traga gelo.' – disse Narcisa abraçando Fleur pelos ombros e subindo as escadas, levando-a para o próprio quarto ao invés do quarto de Hermione.

Gina foi direto para a cozinha e Fleur e Narcisa subiram para o quarto.

Mal saíram do campo de vista, Hermione foi até Guilherme desferindo-lhe um tapa certeiro na cara, com direito aos cinco dedos de Hermione e se olhasse bem, podia até se ver suas digitais.

Guilherme olhou nervoso para a irmã e antes que Lúcio pudesse fazer alguma coisa, empurrou-a com violência no sofá.

Lúcio correu para segurar o filho e Draco correu até a irmã, caída no sofá.

'-Não encoste na minha filha!' – Lúcio sibilou á Guilherme de um modo baixo e mortal.

'-Essa maluca que me atacou!' – Guilherme defendeu-se.

'-Você bateu na minha melhor amiga, seu monstro!' – Hermione disse sibilando, levantando-se do sofá.

Draco segurou Hermione e Lúcio segurou Guilherme.

'-GUILHERME CONTROLE-SE!'

Lúcio soltou o filho que parecia ter saído de um transe depois do grito do pai.

Guilherme saiu da sala e foi direto para o jardim, sendo seguido pelo pai.

'-Hermione, depois eu converso com você.' – Lúcio disse para a filha.

Hermione ia saindo do sofá quando Draco jogou-a de volta.

'-Senta aí. Nossa vez de conversar.'

**oOo**

'-O que diabos passou pela sua cabeça quando deferiu aquele tapa em Fleur?' – Lúcio disse zangado assim que alcançou o filho, que já estava perto da piscina.

'-Não se meta. É minha mulher!'

'-Ah me meto, sim! Me meto porque ela é mulher, é menor de idade e ainda não é sua esposa embora você já tenha dormido com ela! Se quiser, posso chamar o seu avô, Willian. Ele vai te enumerar uma dezena de motivos que poderiam te colocar na cadeia! Já ouviu falar na lei Maria da Penha?'

Guilherme ficou quieto olhando para o pai. Ele tinha razão e Guilherme sabia disso.

'-Qual mulher nunca levou uns tapas?'

'-CALA ESSA BOCA! Eu nunca imaginei que te criando á distância você fosse desenvolver uma personalidade dessas!'

'-Não venha me acusar! Sabe que somos completamente iguais.' – Guilherme disse sarcástico para o pai.

Lúcio olhou para o filho e sabia que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Ele tinha sido daquele jeito quando jovem. Igualmente inconseqüente, imaturo, idiota...

'-Eu não me orgulho nem um pouco disso. Você podia ter se saído mais parecido á sua mãe. E depois, não pode comparar minha vida com a sua. Eu agi de uma maneira absurdamente idiota e nunca vou negar isso. Mas eu tive meus motivos. Idiotas e sem justificativa alguma, mas tive. Você não tem motivo nenhum pra tratar Fleur desse jeito. Ela é a moça que você quis, Guilherme! Você mesmo me disse que se apaixonou por ela assim que a viu.'

Guilherme respirou fundo e olhou para o pai, sentando-se numa espreguiçadeira.

'-Você acha que sabe mesmo da minha vida, não é pai?'

Lúcio ficou quieto e Guilherme continuou.

'-Sabe porque saí de casa aos 15 anos? Eu sempre contei que foi por causa de Arthur e porque eu queria me encontrar mas o verdadeiro motivo, está guardado dentro de mim há sete chaves.'

Lúcio continuou a olhá-lo.

'-Chama-se Ginevra Molly Weasley. Minha irmãzinha.'

Lúcio franziu a testa e Guilherme começou a falar, olhando para as próprias mãos.

'-Chame-me de pedófilo, chame-me de incestuoso, chame-me do que quiser! Eu tive 5 irmãos. Por quase toda a minha vida naquela casa eu vi minha mãe grávida e cuidando de bebês, mas quando ela nasceu... Quando Gina nasceu foi tudo. Eu peguei aquela menininha ruiva nos braços como se ela fosse minha. Eu levantava á noite para pegá-la no colo quando ela chorava. Eu trocava fraldas, eu dava banho, dava mamadeira... Eu colocava roupinha nela. Eu chorei quando ela ficou o primeiro dia na creche, eu chorava á noite e passava noites em claro quando ela ficava doente... Eu a vi crescer, pai. E a cada dia eu era mais apaixonado por ela. Eu a levava pra tomar sorvete e pra brincar no parquinho. Nós éramos muito próximos. Até que um dia, quando ela tinha 5 anos, ela teve um pesadelo e foi me acordar á noite. Eu a levei para o quarto e depois que a cobri, ela segurou a minha mão e disse que quando crescesse, ia se casar comigo. Pai, eu sabia que era coisa de criança e que ela não sabia o que dizia. Mas mesmo assim, eu não consegui dormir. Eu voltei ao quarto dela e ela estava adormecida, parecia um anjo ruivo. E eu beijei-a nos lábios.'

Guilherme levantou o olhar para o pai, que o olhava sem expressão alguma.

'-Eu adormeci sentado no chão, apoiado na cama ao lado dela. E foi naquele momento que eu percebi que eu precisava ficar longe dela. Para o bem dela. Eu precisava ser forte. Precisava de uma meta de vida que ocupasse meus pensamentos e todo o meu tempo. Então eu decidi ser como o meu pai, ser como você. Ser como você pra ter forças pra um dia me vingar de você. Porque se você não tivesse abandonado minha mãe, não haveria Gina... e eu não me sentiria tão lixo por amar minha pequena irmã.'

Lúcio respirou fundo antes de dizer.

'-E você conseguiu?'

'-Esquecê-la ou ser como você?' – Guilherme perguntou sarcástico.

Lúcio ficou em silêncio e Guilherme continuou.

'- Eu nunca a esqueci. Eu aceitei. Aceitei que ela é uma mulher e que tem direito á escolher sua própria vida. Aceitei que ela é do Draco por livre e espontânea vontade. E aceitei que eu sou irmão dela e que nós nunca vamos ter nada. Aquele beijo roubado de uma criança na calada da noite não passou de um beijo roubado. Aquela Gina doce e inocente que me amava não existe mais. E é só.'

Lúcio foi até o filho e o abraçou.

Guilherme, então, depois de muitos anos, começou a chorar. Um choro preso e si há quase 15 anos.

Lúcio o abraçou ainda mais forte.

Depois de um tempo e sem mais lágrimas, Guilherme perguntou.

'-Não vai me repreender?'

'-Não. Vou te agradecer.'

'-Me agradecer?'

'-Por ter confiado em mim. Por ter me contado esse segredo. Agora eu entendo porque você age assim. Agora eu te entendo...'

Guilherme olhou nos olhos do pai e viu que eram sinceros.

'-Guilherme, meu filho. Eu te amo e tenho muito orgulho da decisão que tomou. Se afastando da sua irmã. Deve ser difícil vê-la com seu próprio irmão. A vida é irônica, eu sei. Mas não pode despejar suas frustrações em Fleur.'

'-Não me entenda errado, pai. Eu nunca esqueci Gina e aquele sentimento que nós dois partilhávamos vai ser eterno pra mim. Mas não posso dizer que eu a amo. O que sinto por Gina hoje é um carinho imenso. Porque foi por causa dela que eu dei o primeiro passo para ser o que sou hoje, para ter o que eu tenho hoje.'

Lúcio sorriu para o filho.

'-Cabelos ruivos devem ser a perdição dos Malfoys.'

Gui sorriu com o comentário.

'-Pai, eu estou com Fleur pelo mesmo motivo que você ficou com Narcisa. Fleur é a mulher perfeita para me fazer esquecer. Eu realmente quero passar a amá-la.'

'-Case-se logo com ela, então. Vou conversar com o Sr. Delacour. Vamos organizar esse casamento para o final do mês.'

'-Final de julho está ótimo.'

Lúcio sorriu para o filho enquanto sentava-se na espreguiçadeira ao lado.

'-Mas por favor, não a machuque. Eu errei demais com Narcisa e sei que vou me arrepender até o fim dos meus dias. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu seria muito diferente. Ela era só uma menina assustada e estava casando contra a sua vontade. Com o homem que magoou a sua melhor amiga. E eu, ao invés de ajudá-la e lhe dar apoio, a machuquei dia após dia, fisicamente e psicologicamente, até finalmente estrupá-la. Narcisa tem toda razão quando diz que eu sou um monstro. Eu não quero esse tipo de vida pra você.'

'-Draco já me contou essa história. Ele me disse que não queria que eu me transformasse em você.'

Lúcio sorriu triste e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

'-O Draco também me acha um monstro. Todos me acham.'

Guilherme abraçou o pai.

'-Eu não te acho um monstro. Eu te entendo. Você é uma pessoa incrível e o pai mais maravilhoso que alguém poderia ter.'

Lúcio chorou no ombro do filho.

'-Dói demais saber que o Draco me enxerga assim.'

Guilherme ficou com uma pontinha de ciúmes, mas não era hora praquilo.

'-Ele não te enxerga assim. Ele te ama.'

'-Ele me acha um monstro pelo que eu fiz com a mãe dele. Toda vez que a Narcisa aparece chorando ou triste, ele já me acusa. '

Guilherme não pôde evitar um sorriso, ao pensar que ele era o único amigo do seu próprio pai.

'-Você vai ter que provar á ele que ama a mãe dele. Mas antes, vai ter que provar á Narcisa que a ama. Só com a felicidade da mãe dele ele vai passar a acreditar em você.'

Lúcio sorriu para o filho.

'-Filho, ainda dá tempo. Peça desculpas á Fleur. Case-se com ela e tire férias. Faça a lua de mel mais longa que puder e volte perdidamente apaixonado por ela.'

'-Vou trazê-la de volta grávida.'

Lúcio sorriu ao filho.

'-Faça isso então, me traga um neto. Estou com você, Guilherme. Sempre. Nunca imaginei que teria um filho tão parecido comigo. No final, você é o único amigo que tenho e a única pessoa no mundo capaz de me entender. Eu te amo, Guilherme. Sempre.'

'-Também te amo, pai.'

Os dois se abraçaram mais uma vez.

'-Agora, peça desculpas á Hermione e á Fleur.' – Lúcio disse sorrindo ao filho.

Guilherme sorriu de volta para o pai.

**oOo**

'-O que quer?' – Hermione disse.

Draco respirou fundo.

'-Porque bateu no Guilherme?'

'-Porque ele merecia!'

'-Não se meta entre ele e a mulher dele.'

'-Tô de saco cheio desse papo de "estamos treinando nossas mulheres" ou de que "é a mulher dele", "é a vida dele", "blá blá blá". Não me importo nem um pouco com essa ladainha Malfoy de ser. Você conversou com a Gina e ela aceitou de boa ser boazinha pra você desde que ela ache certo fazer o teatrinho. Mas o Gui faz isso a sério. Ele realmente quer que Fleur se sinta humilhada, se sinta submissa... Ele quer realmente machucá-la. Parece que ele sente felicidade em vê-la triste. Parece que faz bem á ele. Ele não vai mudar!'

Draco sentou ao lado da irmã.

'-Eu concordo com cada palavra que você disse.'

Hermione olhou-o espantada.

'-Mas isso não quer dizer que nós temos que nos meter. Não temos esse direito! Ela é Fleur Delacour. Ela é forte e tem um gênio difícil. Vai saber o que fazer. Confio nela.'

Hermione respirou fundo antes de dizer:

'-E se fosse eu, você se meteria?'

'-Como?'

'-E se fosse eu? E se o Rony tivesse me tratando desse jeito, me batendo. Você diria: "Hermione é uma Malfoy, ela é forte, confio nela. Eu não vou me meter"?'

'-Claro que não, eu quebraria todos os ossos dele!'

'-Fleur não tem quem a defenda. Ainda mais, porque não existe quem possa defendê-la dela mesma.'

Draco olhou interrogativo pra Hermione.

'-E se eu aceitasse o tratamento que o Rony me desse, por mais que ele me machucasse? Aceitasse porque simplesmente eu o amasse? Você iria quebrá-lo? Mesmo assim? Mesmo sabendo que eu nunca iria perdoá-lo por isso?'

Draco ficou quieto, sem saber o que responder. Sua vontade era de dizer sim, mas alguma coisa o impedia. Diante do silêncio do irmão, Hermione continuou.

'-Draco, a Fleur gosta do Gui. Gosta demais, ela ama ele. E é esse sentimento que a está segurando de mandá-lo á "puta que o pariu"! Ele a machuca demais por dentro, muito mais do que por fora porque não tem seu amor retribuído. É o pior sentimento que alguém pode sentir. Dói como mil agulhas cravadas em seu peito.'

Draco olhou sério para a irmã.

Mione sorriu.

'-Fleur e Guilherme precisam de uma interferência. Acredite em mim.'

Draco respirou fundo antes de perguntar, embora já soubesse a resposta.

'-Que tipo de interferência?'

'-Vai saber. Mas se ousar me acusar na frente de Guilherme nunca mais me chame de sua irmã.'

Draco sorriu antes de abraçar a irmã.

'-Espero que saibam o que estão fazendo.' - ele disse.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro.

'-Você disse que sofrer por amor é como mil agulhas no peito... você já sofreu por amor, Mione?'

Hermione sorriu para o irmão. Ele nunca poderia imaginar.

'-Já... ninguém pode se considerar um homem ou uma mulher completa sem ter sofrido por amor. Toda dor, Draco, é especial. É especial porque traz uma lição consigo. Pode te ensinar o que é perigoso, ou pode te ensinar a ter cuidado com outras pessoas. Mas a sua principal lição, é que ela pode te fazer crescer. E isso é muito bom. Porque você jura a si mesmo que aquilo nunca mais vai acontecer e mesmo que aconteça, você já passou por aquilo e então aquilo pode até te atingir, mas numa intensidade muito mais fraca. Está me acompanhando?'

'-Estou, apesar de ter ficado um pouco confuso no final.'

'-Resumindo, toda dor é boa porque com ela você cresce.'

'-Nem toda dor é boa. A dor que meu pai infringiu á minha mãe não foi e nunca vai ser boa.'

Mione sorriu para o irmão.

'-Concordo completamente. Eu só quis ser profunda. Nem toda dor é boa... mas a maioria é.'

Draco sorriu para a irmã, tirando uma mexa de cabelo dela do rosto.

'-Quantos anos você tinha quando isso aconteceu?'

'-O quê?'

'-Seu amor não correspondido. '

'-Ah, foi meu primeiro amor. Pouco depois de ter conhecido o Harry e o Rony. Acho que eu tinha uns 7 ou 8 anos.'

'-Quem foi seu amor não correspondido? Ele era muito mais velho? Era seu professor?'

Mione sorriu para o irmão.

'-Era um garoto aí... Vou ver Fleur.' – ela se levantou correndo e Draco seguiu-a com os olhos.

Mione era mesmo muito especial.

**oOo**

Narcisa, assim que subiu ao quarto, abraçou Fleur e disse uma só palavra:

'-Chora.'

Fleur então começou a chorar mais lágrimas do que sabia que tinha e logo estava jogada na cama de Narcisa.

'-Não é justo... eu... eu dei tudo de mim pra ele. Eu me entreguei á ele, eu o obedeço cegamente... Eu só queria paz... Eu... Porquê?' – ela disse confusa e com a voz fraca, depois de chorar aos montes.

'-Fleur... eu sei bem o que é isso. Mas a minha diferença para você é que eu não tinha a quem recorrer e você pode contar comigo sempre. Eu vou te proteger dele. Eu juro.'

Gina entrou nesse momento com o gelo e começou a colocá-lo no rosto de Fleur. O gelo queimava na pele, mas pelo menos não ia inchar.

Fleur deu um sorriso triste para Narcisa.

'-Como? Não adianta. O Guilherme vai me fazer sofrer á cada dia da minha vida... vai me humilhar... e... me bater...' – ela começou a chorar denovo.

'-Fuja! Não se case com ele. Fuja! Posso te ajudar enviando dinheiro.'

Fleur sorriu triste para Narcisa.

'-Eu tenho um amigo... ele já alugou uma casa. Eu... vou fugir...'

Narcisa abraçou Fleur.

'-Apenas tome cuidado com ele. Lembre-se de Molly.'

Fleur olhou para ela em dúvida.

Gina olhou para a sua sogra. O que sua mãe tinha a ver com aquilo tudo?

'-Tome cuidado para não ficar em dívida com ele.'

'-Dívida?'

'-Ele te ama? Esse seu amigo?'

A pergunta pegou Fleur de surpresa.

Lembrou-se das amigas conversando outro dia que ele era bi, sem dúvida alguma. Não era possível que ele fosse só gay. Cho jurava já tê-lo pego olhando para uma mulher.

E ele...

Bem, ele era bom pra ela. Naquele dia na casa dele, ele falou sem pensar duas vezes que ajudaria Fleur a fugir se ela quisesse.

Será que...

Não...

Gina também quase parou de respirar com a pergunta de Narcisa... Céus... Era bem possível. Na verdade, era muito possível e era claro como cristal. Collin estava apaixonado por Fleur.

'-Você está demorando demais pra responder, Fleur. Está confusa?'

Fleur olhou para Gina buscando ajuda, mas viu a sua mesma confusão interna refletida nos olhos da amiga.

'-Estou. Não vou negar. Sempre o vi como um amigo. Mas agora que disse, não sei o que pensar direito. Talvez seja possível.'

'-E se ele começar a cobrar o que fez por você? Ou pior, e se você começar a se sentir como se tivesse que pagar pelo que ele está fazendo? Fleur, pense bem antes de aceitar a ajuda de alguém.'

Fleur olhou para a loira á sua frente. Sábias palavras.

'-Ele me falou que ia terminar o colégio, que ano que vem ia morar comigo...' – ela disse pensativa.

Narcisa sorriu compreensiva pra ela.

'-Não que ele tenha más intenções. Talvez ele seja realmente só seu amigo e tudo que ele queira é te ajudar. Mas não saia de uma armadilha para cair em outra. Aceite minha ajuda. Só a minha.'

Fleur não pôde evitar a pergunta.

'-Sua ajuda á mais perigosa do que a do meu amigo, afinal, você é a mãe do Guilherme. Por que eu aceitaria a sua ajuda e não á dele?'

Narcisa sorriu.

'-Porque eu tenho motivos para te ajudar. E acredite, eu nunca vou te cobrar nada.'

Fleur olhou para a loira á sua frente. As lágrimas já haviam ido embora.

'-Quais são seus motivos?' – Fleur perguntou subitamente.

Narcisa olhou para Fleur, seus olhos eram de pura dor e por um momento, ela se arrependeu de ter perguntado.

'-Quando Lúcio me bateu a primeira vez... eu não tive á quem pedir ajuda. Eu não tinha pra onde ir, não tinha amigas e meus pais iam querer que eu morresse antes de voltar pra casa. Eu queria muito que alguém tivesse feito por mim o que eu pretendo fazer por você. Não quero ver você definhando presa em uma casa como eu fiquei por anos. Nem quero ver o Guilherme se transformar num monstro que nem o pai dele...'

Gina ficou quieta. Ela sabia que Lúcio tinha sido sempre gentil com sua mãe. O Draco lhe contou isso. Se Gui não conseguia tratar Fleur bem... o que diabos tinha acontecido no passado do irmão? Não era possível que ele a tratasse dessa forma por nada. Talvez... talvez o buraco fosse mais embaixo.

Fleur sorriu para Narcisa.

'-Tem razão, vou aceitar sua ajuda.'

Narcisa sorriu para Fleur, que ainda segurava o gelo no rosto.

Mione entrou no quarto cerca de 10 segundos depois, por pouco não ouvindo o fim da conversa.

'-Fleur... me desculpe.' – Mione pediu se jogando ao pé da amiga.

'-Mas do que é que você está se desculpando?'

'-Ele falou á mim e ao Draco que ia mudar. Eu confiei nele...' – disse Mione com uma visível dor na voz.

'-O Draco me falou sobre isso.' – disse Gina.

'-Ele é um Malfoy. Nunca vai mudar.' – disse Narcisa.

'-O Draco é um Malfoy e é maravilhoso pra mim. Ele ás vezes é um cabeça dura, mas ás vezes eu aceito o que ele quer para não deixá-lo zangado e a retribuição por fazer isso é imensa. Ele me enche de carinho e... tudo que eu quero é fazê-lo feliz.'

'-Manipulação. É como treinar um cavalo pra pular em campeonatos. Ele é mostrado a todos e aplaudido de monte e no final, vai parar no estábulo com uma cenoura. Preso mas feliz com sua cenoura.' – disse Hermione.

'-Eu não me sinto assim com o Draco. Ele pode ser mau ás vezes, mas eu tenho momentos maravilhosos ao lado dele. Ele é uma contradição constante. Eu nunca sei bem pra que lado está a balança do humor dele. Ele é sarcástico e lindo e carinhoso e bruto e no final é tudo que eu sempre quis. Eu adoro ele. E não há nada neste mundo que eu queira mais do que o meu Malfoy.'

As meninas sorriram para ela e o quarto ficou alguns instantes em silêncio.

'-O Lúcio foi muito mau pra mim no começo. Ele nunca me prendeu em casa mas também deixava claro que não gostava que eu saísse. Ele me humilhava todos os dias e ás vezes me batia. Mas nunca tinha tocado em um fio do meu cabelo... até o dia que... ele soube que a amante dele tinha perdido o bebê.'

Hermione engoliu em seco. Ela sabia muito bem de quem é que Narcisa estava falando. Gina também conhecia a história, que lhe fora contada por Draco.

'-Ele chegou em casa furioso e naquele dia ele me fez mulher contra a minha vontade. Foi nesse dia que eu engravidei do Draco. Até pouco tempo atrás eu não sabia que esse tinha sido o motivo dele ter me tratado daquele jeito.' – ela sorriu para Hermione, que retribuiu o sorriso e segurou na mão da mãe.

'-Quando eu soube que estava grávida, fiquei com muito medo. Na verdade, foi o Lúcio quem descobriu quando me viu passando mal na mesa do café... mas ele... ele ficou tão feliz o quanto se possa imaginar. Ele mudou demais comigo. E o Draco foi e ainda é a luz da vida dele. Foi o único filho que ele viu crescer desde o começo... não que ele não te ame Mione, ou ao Guilherme, mas é diferente. Como homem, hoje, ele é muito bom pra mim. E como pai, ele é simplesmente excelente. Ele pode ter sido mal, mas á partir do momento que ele teve uma família... ele mudou.'

'-Eles são boas pessoas se souber encontrar o melhor dentro deles. Tanto o papai quanto o Draco. E eu sei que você ainda vai encontrar o melhor no Guilherme.' - disse Mione.

Fleur então disse:

'-Quanto mais eu dou de mim ao Guilherme, mais ele quer. Eu não agüento mais. Cheguei no meu limite!'

'-Se essa é sua decisão final, eu estou com você.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Eu também.' – disse Mione.

'-Eu também. E eu quero que saiba que o Draco também.' – todas olharam abismadas para Gina.

'-Sim, eu confio nele. E a opinião dele é a mesma que a sua Narcisa, ele não quer ver o irmão se tornar um monstro.' – Gina omitiu algumas partes, como o plano de Guilherme engravidá-la. Mas era para o bem de Fleur. Não podia dar muita informação de uma vez. Ela já estava sofrendo demais.

'-Ele vai ter aprendido sua lição quando você voltar. Vai acabar perdendo um ano do colégio, mas vai ganhar vários anos de paz ao lado dele.' – disse Mione.

'-Não pretendo voltar pra ele.' – Fleur completou rápido.

Mione sorriu sabiamente para a amiga.

'-Fleur, apesar de tudo, você ama o Guilherme. Posso sentir. E é isso o que mais te machuca. Se ele te usasse desde o começo e fizesse jogo limpo, você não estaria assim. O pior é o seu sentimento de amor por alguém que te destrói. Estou errada?'

Fleur olhou para a amiga em choque.

'-Sou sua melhor amiga. Nunca se esqueça disso!'

Fleur abraçou Mione e Gina sorriu.

'-Um ano passa rápido. E o Guilherme precisa de uma lição. Nós vamos te esconder, Fleur. Fuja com nosso amigo conforme o combinado e depois fuja dele também. Vai dar tudo certo.' – Gina disse sorrindo.

'-Gina... o meu Draco... ele já bateu em você?' – Narcisa começou receosa.

'-Não posso dizer que ele nunca me assustou. Ele já fez de propósito algumas vezes pra tentar me controlar. Mas outro dia ele conversou comigo e me explicou o porque e... eu acreditei nele. Eu confio nele. Tudo o que sou hoje eu devo ao Draco. Antes de conhecê-lo eu vivia porque queria viver. Hoje eu vivo porque quero estar ao lado dele. Ás vezes ele me estressa pedindo que eu haja de uma forma ou de outra, não vou negar. Mas fazê-lo feliz não é difícil e no momento, tudo que eu quero pra mim é estar ao lado dele. Hoje eu sou mais doce e ao mesmo tempo eu sou mais forte e muito mais feliz. Sou grata á ele por minha vida. E... respondendo á sua pergunta, Draco nunca me bateu. Você fez um bom serviço, sogrinha.'

Narcisa sorriu pra Gina, um sorriso de genuína felicidade.

'-E eu que achava que o Draco era um monstro...' – Fleur sorriu pra amiga.

'-Não se engane, ele era.' – Gina sorriu triste de volta - 'Não pense que nunca conversei com ele sobre você. Segundo ele, eu sou o motivo dessa mudança.'

'-Acho então que deve ser meu destino sofrer nas mãos de um Malfoy...' – Fleur comentou vagamente.

'-Vamos consertar o Guilherme, Fleur. Vamos concertá-lo pela dor.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Ele vai sentir e se arrepender de cada lágrima que você derramou.' – disse Gina.

'-Ele vai ficar louco atrás de você. Vai ser divertido.' – disse Hermione sorrindo.

As três olharam para ela.

'-Ora... sou uma Malfoy. Gosto de me divertir com a dor alheia!' – disse Mione sorrindo ainda mais.

Fleur tirou o gelo e foi até o espelho.

'-Não inchou...' – ela comentou dando um sorriso tímido.

'-Vamos colocar uma maquiagem perfeita, então.' – disse Narcisa.

As quatro então se juntaram na frente do espelho para se maquiar. Eram as Malfoys. E enquanto estivessem unidas contra eles, jamais seriam pisadas.

Narcisa era a mais feliz pois finalmente, tinha encontrado as amigas pelas quais havia esperado por tantos anos. Podia falar abertamente com elas sobre Lúcio, sobre seu passado, sobre seus medos e suas alegrias. E ia ajudar Fleur a se livrar de um destino como o dela. Não poderia se sentir mais feliz.

**59**

**Meninos em Homens**

As 4 desceram as escadas juntas e encontraram Draco, Guilherme e Lúcio sentados no sofá da sala. Assim que elas apareceram, os três se levantaram.

Guilherme foi o primeiro a ir até Fleur e beijar-lhe a mão.

'-Me desculpe. Estou lhe pedindo sinceramente. Não sei bem o que deu em mim, eu jamais deveria ter agido daquela forma.'

Fleur sorriu pra ele, mas sua vontade era de gritar.

'-Sou eu quem deve lhe pedir desculpas. Eu provoquei.'

Guilherme abraçou-a.

'-Ainda bem que não marcou seu rosto.' – ele comentou.

'-Marcou um pouco, mas Narcisa fez um bom trabalho com a maquiagem.'

'-Anos de experiência.' – ela sorriu sarcástica para o marido.

Lúcio sorriu sarcástico de volta e depois levantando as mãos para o alto disse resignado.

'-Ok, o que você quer para parar de jogar isso na minha cara, Cissa, minha vida?'

Narcisa sorriu para o marido indo abraçá-lo. Não podia negar que o amava.

Fleur sorriu por dentro. Se o plano de Narcisa desse certo... Ela voltaria... Mas só se tivesse certeza de que Guilherme havia realmente mudado.

'-Vai saber em breve.' – disse Narcisa sorrindo para o marido.

'-Bom, ninguém tomou café.' – disse Mione indo para a cozinha mas Guilherme a chamou.

'-Mione?'

Mione parou virando-se para o irmão.

'-Obrigado.'

Mione olhou-o com uma sobrancelha em pé, num claro sinal de que não estava entendendo o porque do agradecimento.

'-Eu mereci. Sei disso.'

Ela sorriu, ele estava se referindo ao tapa.

'-É, você mereceu.'

Gina foi até Draco e o abraçou, beijando-o de leve nos lábios.

'-Eu te amo.' – disse Gina sorrindo para Draco.

'-Eu também. Te amo demais.' – Draco disse sorrindo para Gina.

'-Ah, que lindo!' – disse Lúcio olhando a cena e depois disse sério – 'Alguém lembrou de ligar para Dumbledore?'

'-Eu liguei e disse que iríamos ás 10hs. Fiz mal?' – disse Draco.

'-Não.' – disse Lúcio sorrindo para o filho.

'-Então vamos.' – disse Lúcio para a família.

**oOo**

Estavam todos sentados na sala de Dumbledore quando esse apareceu. Num sinal de educação, todos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo.

'-Chá?' – ofereceu Dumbledore.

'-Obrigado.' – aceitou Lúcio por educação, sendo seguido pelos outros – 'Nos desculpe pelo atraso, tivemos alguns problemas pela manhã.'

Dumbledore sorriu.

'-Não esperava sua presença Sr. Malfoy.'

'-Vim assim que soube o que estavam acontecendo com meus filhos e minhas noras. Os 4 Malfoys. Acho que já está ciente.'

'-Sim, estou. E devo lhe pedir desculpas por Umbridge. Ela foi oficialmente demitida hoje pela manhã. Observei os históricos de suas crianças, Sr. Malfoy. Realmente não quero perdê-los como alunos. Espero que esse incidente não afete o estudo deles em meu colégio.'

'-Essa será uma escolha deles, Sr. Dumbledore. Nunca os forcei a nada.' – Lúcio disse olhando para os filhos.

'-Eu e minha noiva ficamos.' – disse Draco olhando para Gina que sorriu um sorriso tímido para o noivo.

'-Minha noiva também fica.' – disse Guilherme.

'-Eu fico.' – disse Mione.

Dumbledore sorriu para os quatro.

'-Muito bom. Suas crianças são ótimas Sr. Malfoy. Sou cliente de seu primogênito, inclusive. Foi realmente um incidente desagradável, mas posso afirmar que não irá se repetir. Suas crianças tem a liberdade de fazerem o que quiserem dentro do meu colégio.' – disse Dumbledore.

'-Não irá se arrepender, Sr. Dumbledore. São boas crianças, como deve ter investigado. E dão muito valor aos estudos.'

'-Sim, sim... não vi nenhum problema de comportamento ou notas. Com exceção da senhorita Weasley, que está sempre na média. Conversei com seus professores ontem e fui informado que a senhorita se esforça, mas não está sendo o suficiente.'

Gina olhou para Draco que deu permissão para que falasse.

'-Na verdade, Sr. Dumbledore, não tenho jeito para o mundo dos livros. Me dou melhor com o mundo das artes. Deve ter ouvido falar de meu irmão Ronald Weasley, que também estuda em seu colégio. Ele é bolsista, joga futebol.'

'-Na verdade não. Vou procurar saber.'

'-Toda minha família tem dons artísticos. Eu canto, danço e toco alguns instrumentos. Também pinto quadros, mas ultimamente estou sem tempo pra eles.'

'-Interessante. Os Weasleys são artistas?'

'-Na verdade, os Hegyi. Não meu avô, que é advogado, mas minha falecida avó.'

'-Você diz Willian Hegyi? Mas não é seu avô, Guilherme? Desculpem, só agora percebi...' – Dumbledore perguntou confuso – 'Lembro de você ter me indicado ele sobre um problema que encontramos em um dos meus empreendimentos.'

Guilherme sorriu.

'-Sou irmão de Gina por parte de mãe e de Draco e Mione por parte de pai. Sou um Malfoy, mas também sou um Hegyi, neto de Willian.' – disse Guilherme.

Dumbledore sorriu.

'-E Hermione ainda vai ser uma Malfoy... concluindo-se que ela é sua irmã Draco, apenas por parte de... pai?'

'-Sim.' – disse Draco.

'-Família diferente.' – Dumbledore disse antes de bebericar seu chá.

Todos ficaram em silêncio com aquele comentário.

'-Interessante. Realmente interessante. ' – ele comentou para si mesmo.

'-Mas mesmo assim, senhor Dumbledore, somos muito unidos . Eu amo aos meus irmãos e aos meus pais como se tivesse crescido com eles.' – disse Mione.

Dumbledore sorriu para Hermione.

'-Realmente minha família é muito especial, Sr. Dumbledore. E eu tenho muito orgulho das minhas noras e de cada um dos meus três filhos.'

Dumbledore sorriu e logo em seguida virou-se para Guilherme.

'-Ginevra disse que toda a sua família tem dons artísticos... Fiquei curioso, qual é seu dom artístico, Guilherme? Só sei que você tem dom para negócios.'

Guilherme olhou-o como se não o estivesse reconhecendo.

'-Toco piano. Nada além.' – ele disse contrariado.

'-Ginevra?' – Dumbledore perguntou.

'-Ele é o melhor tecladista que conheço e canta muito bem.' – ela disse sorrindo.

'-Teclas... piano, teclado e órgão. Esse é o meu dom artístico. Mas prefiro o piano.' – disse Guilherme contrariado, sem fazer idéia de onde aquilo ia chegar.

Dumbledore bebericou seu chá novamente.

'- Vou conversar com minha assistente pessoal para arrumarmos a pasta de seu histórico. Não é certo que uma menina com tantas habilidades artísticas passe por uma pessoa comum. Tenho seu consentimento, Sr. Malfoy?' – perguntou á Draco.

'-Certamente. ' – disse Draco.

'-Aposto que está se perguntando porque eu perguntei isso á você. Bem, devo informar que estou ciente dos acordos feitos entre as famílias do Sr. Delacour, do Sr. Hegyi e dos Malfoys. Sei que Ginevra está sobre sua responsabilidade, assim como Fleur está sob a responsabilidade de Guilherme. Esse é um acordo entre vocês e eu respeito, mas gostaria de pedir que dentro da minha escola, ignorassem esse acordo. Ginevra Weasley é só Ginevra Weasley. E não a futura senhora Malfoy. Assim como Fleur Delacour é apenas Fleur Delacour.'

Os meninos concordaram.

'- Vocês pretendem continuar em Hogwarts no exterior?' – Dumbledore perguntou.

Fleur abaixou a cabeça.

'-Temos planos.' – disse Draco – 'Eu e Ginevra iremos.'

'-Pretendo ir.' – disse Mione.

'-Eu e Fleur nos casaremos em julho. É provável que ela não vá.' – disse Guilherme.

Fleur continuou de cabeça baixa.

'-Senhorita Delacour?' – perguntou Dumbledore, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele. Ele viu então a marca que a maquiagem tentava esconder. Mas não fez nenhum comentário.

'-O que pensa sobre isso? De verdade.' – Dumbledore perguntou.

'-A vontade de meu esposo é a minha vontade.' – ela disse simplesmente.

Dumbledore sorriu. Ela estava mentindo claramente.

'-Uma pena, Sr. Malfoy. Sua noiva tem um talento em química que eu nunca vi igual. Estava planejando um laboratório em Hogwarts no exterior com o nome dela e um professor particular para aulas extras. Já viu o histórico de sua noiva?'

'-Não, Sr. Dumbledore. Apenas sei que Fleur gosta de química.'

Dumbledore então apertou um botão numa espécie de controle remoto e em instantes, uma senhora apareceu na sala com algumas pastas.

'-Minha assistente pessoal, Minerva McGonagal.' – Dumbledore apresentou – 'Lembra-se dela, Guilherme?'

'-Certamente.' – disse Guilherme sorrindo para a senhora.

Minerva então deixou as pastas sobre a mesa e sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado da do patrão.

Dumbledore pegou a pasta de Fleur e passou para Guilherme, que passou a folheá-la, cada vez mais espantado. Fleur realmente tinha jeito pra coisa. Eram fotos de experimentos, trabalhos, prêmios e certificados.

'-Espero que essa pasta o faça mudar de idéia Sr. Malfoy. Fazer com que Fleur pare seus estudos seria um pecado. Ela tem muito talento.'

'-Obrigado Sr. Dumbledore. Vou pensar á respeito.' – Guilherme disse devolvendo á pasta.

'-E Fleur... pense um pouco em seu futuro e tente persuadir seu noivo. Não abandone seus estudos. Eu te pagaria para que se formasse em Hogwarts. Nunca vi uma aluna com uma pasta em química tão maravilhosa. Não se trata apenas de notas altas... embora não haja uma diferente de 10 em seu histórico, mas dos prêmios que conquistou, dos projetos que realizou... Você é incrível! Não pense que eu costumo elogiar meus alunos assim, ainda mais mulheres. Mas você é realmente surpreendente. '

'-Obrigada.' – Fleur sorriu.

Dumbledore sorriu. Tinha feito sua boa ação do dia. Aquela menina era realmente um gênio, mas não precisava tanto. O que valia era o sorriso que tinha conseguido arrancar dela. Pela marca que podia ver em seu rosto, a vida daquela menina já devia ser sofrida demais...

Guilherme olhou para Fleur, que logo após o sorriso, tinha dotado novamente uma postura séria, sem nenhuma expressão. Nem uma dica do que se passava naquela cabecinha.

Respirou fundo, Fleur lhe daria trabalho.

**oOo**

Saíram da casa de Dumbledore. Narcisa, Lúcio e Mione em um carro e Draco, Gina, Fleur e Guilherme em outro.

'-Ok! Onde querem almoçar?' – disse Mione sorrindo aos pais, enquanto apoiava a cabeça entre as mãos entre os bancos do motorista e do carona, como uma garotinha.

'-Não sei... onde quer ir?' – disse Lúcio sorrindo para a filha através do espelho.

'-Na verdade... eu gostaria de ir á casa do Rony, estou com saudades, já fazem dois dias que não o vejo... mas ia ser muita cara de pau aparecer para o almoço.'

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Cissa minha vida, ligue para a Ginevra.'

No outro carro, Gina atendeu o celular.

'-Ginevra Weasley. Olá senhora Malfoy. Ah claro, olá senhor Malfoy. Bom, acho que ele almoça em casa mesmo. Ah sim, claro. Pode deixar que eu cuido disso. Já retorno a ligação. Ok.'

Gina desligou o celular e ignorando as caras de curiosidade de todos, fez uma ligação.

'-Rony? Sou eu, sua irmãzinha querida. Estou te convidando para almoçar. Pode ser? Sim, claro. Nos encontramos na churrascaria nova perto do parque da Coruja. Não demore. Estaremos lá em 30 minutos. Quê? Harry? Rony... é um almoço de família. O Harry vai sobrar...se é que me entende. Tá, tá... estaremos sim, todos os Malfoys. Tá, a Mione tem algo a ver com isso...'

Draco tomou o celular de Gina.

'-Ronald, Draco Malfoy. Minha irmã quer te ver, não percebeu? Então trata de aparecer. E precisamos conversar sobre ela. Vamos aproveitar esse almoço para isso. Vou chamar Willian Hegyi. Vai ser bom que ele esteja presente.'

Gina tomou o celular da mão de Draco.

'-Esquece isso, Ronald. Se a Mione souber o que Draco está planejando ela vai surtar. É só um almoço.'

Draco tomou o celular novamente e colocou no viva-voz.

'-O que eu disse eu mantenho. Precisamos conversar. Já disse que não quero minha irmã com intimidades com você sem que tenham um compromisso.'

'-Do que tem medo, Malfoy? Que eu engravide a sua irmã que nem o seu pai fez com minha mãe? Eu sou um Hegyi, sou mais do que isso.' – ouviu-se a voz divertida de Rony pelo telefone. Gina e Guilherme viram que ele estava claramente provocando. Mas Draco não conhecia Rony o suficiente para isso.

'-Não acho certo. É simples.' – Draco disse nervoso – 'E pode ter certeza de que Willian Hegyi estará presente.'

'-Ótimo. Assim acabamos com esses ataques de uma vez por todas. Porque pode escrever Malfoy, eu não vou ter nada, absolutamente nada com Hermione Malfoy nesse momento da minha vida. Não importa o quanto me pressionem. '

'-Você é um covarde!' – Draco sibilou.

'-Esse almoço vai ser interessante. Vou ligar para Mione confirmando minha presença. Tenho uma Malfoy inocente para iludir e uma mãe para vingar. Com licença.' – Rony disse divertido e desligou.

Os olhos de Draco eram de puro ódio.

Guilherme riu.

'-Relaxa Draco, ele estava te provocando.'

Draco relaxou um mínimo e ligou para Willian, devolvendo o celular de Gina e usando o seu próprio.

'-Willian Hegyi. Draco Malfoy. Gostaria de pedir que almoçasse conosco, é importante. Vamos falar sobre Ronald e Hermione. Se possível estenda esse convite para James Potter e sua filha, Molly. Certo, nos encontramos em 30 minutos na churrascaria nova perto do parque da Coruja. Sabe qual é? Sim, estaremos lá.'

Gina viu seu celular tocando, era Mione.

'-Gina Weasley. Mione? Sim, eu sei. Calma, não precisa gritar. Claro que sua roupa tá boa. Mione, quer parar?'

Fleur puxou o celular de Gina.

'-Mione, acredite em mim, tem mais coisas pra se preocupar do que seu cabelo ou sua roupa. O Draco vai pular no pescoço dele assim que vê-lo.'

Draco puxou o celular de Fleur.

'-Pode apostar!' – disse para a irmã.

No outro carro, Mione desligou o celular com um sorriso no rosto.

'-Aparentemente o Draco brigou novamente com o Rony, mas o importante é que ele vem. Estou tão feliz!' – ela disse sorrindo.

Lúcio sorriu para a filha e apertou a mão de Narcisa.

Nesse instante, o celular de Narcisa tocou, era Molly.

'-Narcisa Malfoy. Olá Molly. Claro. Hermione inventou que queria ver o Rony e o Draco surtou e quer conversar de uma vez por todas com Willian e Rony. – Narcisa riu – Eu imagino. Mas não se preocupe. Ah que pena. Mas você vem, não é? Te adoro amiga. Até daqui a pouco querida.'

Narcisa desligou.

'-O que houve?' – perguntou Lúcio imaginando que as duas sabiam de alguma coisa.

'-Nada.' – disse Narcisa sorrindo.

Os carros chegaram na churrascaria em vinte minutos. Pediram uma mesa para 11 pessoas e aguardaram na entrada enquanto o garçons arrumavam a mesa e o dono do restaurante vinha cumprimentá-los e tirar uma foto para colocar na entrada da churrascaria.

Draco ultimamente estava na capa de muitas revistas sobre negócios e com ele, Lúcio Malfoy e Guilherme acabavam aparecendo. Gina, Mione e Fleur não eram muito conhecidas. Depois da campanha de páscoa da ChocoShow elas desapareceram um pouco. Mas mesmo assim acabaram tirando foto por estarem com os meninos. Draco fez questão de sua foto ao lado de Gina. Era sua noiva. Não importa quando, como ou onde. Nunca fez questão de esconder aquilo.

Nesse instante entra Willian acompanhado de Ronald.

O dono do restaurante foi cumprimentar Willian e lembrou de um antigo caso que Willian resolveu, há três anos atrás, que deu muita repercussão na mídia. Rony teve que tirar uma foto ao lado do avô e não gostou nem um pouco.

Mais alguns minutos depois chegaram Molly e Potter, que não escaparam da sessão de fotos.

Depois de se sentarem, Molly comentou.

'-Quantas fotos!' – disse sorrindo.

'-Normal.' – Willian disse indiferente.

'-Se acostume. Sou um cirurgião famoso e tem um hospital com o meu nome. É assim em quase todo restaurante que entro.' – James disse á Molly.

'-Bem vinda ao meu mundo.' – disse Narcisa sorrindo para a amiga.

Foram todos se servir e quando já estavam bem satisfeitos, rindo e comentando qualquer coisa,Narcisa disse.

'-Fleur, tem uma mancha no seu vestido.'

Fleur sorriu.

'-Gina, Mione, vamos comigo?'

Mione se levantou e olhando para a mesa, sentou-se novamente.

'-Acho que vou ficar bem aqui.'

'-Não vai não senhora. Tem um karaokê na parte de cima da churrascaria. Vamos nos juntar á vocês em breve. Vão.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Ronald... o quê...' – Mione disse quase implorando, mas foi interrompida por Rony que sorriu.

'-Faça o que sua mãe pediu, por favor.' – Rony disse sorrindo

'-Não! Já conversamos sobre isso e...' – Mione disse em visível desespero mas Rony a interrompeu novamente.

'-Por favor.' – Rony disse sorrindo.

Mione respirou fundo e saiu da mesa com Fleur e Gina.

Draco respirou fundo.

'-Certo, vamos falar sobre o noivado de vocês dois agora. Não quero mais minha irmã com você sem nenhum acordo formal entre as famílias.'

'-O que você entende por acordo entre as famílias, Draco Malfoy? Meu acordo é com a Mione. É com ela que eu falo e é com ela que eu decido que rumo dar ao nosso caso.'

'-Caso? Ela é uma Malfoy. Tenha mais respeito com ela!'

'-Respeito? Malfoy? Aí estão duas palavras que não combinam!'

'-Draco, cale-se.' – disse Lúcio prevendo a explosão do filho que estava descontente com essa situação á muito tempo.

'-Ronald, não provoque.' – disse Molly para o filho.

Willian sorriu. Aqueles dois eram interessantes de se observar.

'-Ronald Weasley... posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?' – disse Narcisa.

'-Pois não senhora Malfoy.' – disse Rony espantado por Narcisa ter tomado a iniciativa.

'-Você gosta de Hermione, não gosta?'

'-Não, não gosto... eu amo Hermione. Desde pequena, desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, num parquinho, me dando bronca enquanto eu e Harry brincávamos em um tanque de areia. Hermione é o meu ar. Que isso fique bem claro pra todos vocês.'

'-Apenas não consigo compreender o porque dessa relutância...'

Rony sorriu para Narcisa.

'-Senhora Malfoy, tenho muito a lhe agradecer por ser a mãe que Hermione sempre quis. Eu nunca a vi tão feliz como tenho visto ultimamente. Você realmente se preocupa com ela... obrigado.'

'-Não é algo que precisa me agradecer. Eu amo Hermione como se fosse minha filha e eu sei que seus sentimentos são recíprocos. Apenas não entendo...'

'-Não é algo quer precise entender. Se eu e Hermione entendermos, estará tudo bem. Não é necessário que hajam terceiros envolvidos entre nós dois. Com todo o respeito.'

'-Ah, é algo que precisamos entender sim. Se não se explicar, proíbo Hermione de te ver definitivamente. Sabe que ele me obedece!' – disse Draco estressado.

'-Draco, cala a boca!' – disse Lúcio para o filho.

'-Ronald, o Draco está um tanto alterado. Mas todos nós só queremos o bem de Hermione e o seu. Vocês se amam, tem o nosso apoio, tem tudo para dar certo. Porque você reluta tanto com esse noivado?'

'-Vocês já perguntaram á Hermione se é isso que ela quer?' – Rony disse sério.

'-Vocês iam fugir. Eu sei disso.'

Molly abriu o olho em espanto. Aquilo era novidade pra ela.

Willian sorriu. Ainda não era hora de falar. Ia observar mais um pouco.

'-Mas antes ela era uma Granger. Não tinha nada pra deixar pra trás. Ela só tinha a mim e ao Harry. Seria uma nova vida, apenas eu e ela. Onde quer que o vento nos levasse.' – Rony respirou fundo antes de dizer – 'Agora ela voltou para o verdadeiro pai. Tem dois irmãos que se preocupam com ela e uma mãe maravilhosa. Ela tem uma casa, pessoas que a ama. Não percebem que tudo mudou?'

'-Acho que sei aonde quer chegar. Tem o meu apoio irmãozinho. Ou devo dizer cunhadinho?' – disse Guilherme sorrindo.

'-Obrigado.' – Rony sorriu de volta.

'-E você Rony? Ia fugir? Não tinha pessoas que te amavam também, pra quem voltar?' – Molly disse magoada.

'-Mãe... não importa em que lugar do mundo eu estivesse, eu sempre voltaria pra você. E não importa onde eu e Hermione morássemos, haveria sempre um lugar pra você. Consegue me compreender?'

'-Eu te amo, Ronald.' – Molly disse.

'-Eu também te amo, mãe.'

'-Seja claro. Não gosto de homens de meias palavras. Use todas as letras. Hermione é minha filha e eu tenho direito de ouvir se é isso mesmo que estou pensando.' – Lúcio disse sério.

Ronald olhou para o avô, que sorriu para o neto.

'-Diga a verdade á eles. Eles merecem saber.' – Willian disse simplesmente.

'-Não direi. Já disse demais. É muita humilhação.' – Rony disse nervoso e ameaçou se levantar quando Willian gentilmente tocou-lhe o ombro.

'-Não. Não é humilhação. Eles estão preocupados com Hermione. Eles a amam e não entendem essa sua atitude de dizer que a ama e não querer nada com ela. Explique a eles.'

Rony respirou fundo.

'-Eu amo Hermione mais do que minha própria vida. E é por isso mesmo que não posso aceitar que ela viva ao meu lado. Que ela tenha algo comigo. Eu não sou ninguém, sou só um estudante de ensino médio. Nem tenho um emprego descente. Não posso obrigá-la a deixar tudo que ela tem ao lado de vocês para dar uma vida miserável á ela. Eu vou lutar por estabilidade antes de tê-la como noiva ou como esposa. Vocês dão de tudo á ela. Antes ela tinha tudo, menos amor. Então, valia a pena largar tudo e iniciar uma vida nova. Agora, ela continua tendo tudo e eu sei que ela é amada e muito bem cuidada. Não posso tirá-la desse lar em que ela é tão querida para lhe oferecer uma vida qualquer.'

'-Ronald, você é um verdadeiro homem ao se preocupar com isso e eu estou orgulhoso de você. Mas deve saber que essa preocupação é infundada. Seu avô vai te deixar uma herança enorme e eu também deixarei a minha para Hermione. Posso adiantá-la em seu casamento com ela se é isso que o incomoda.'

'-Isso me incomoda mais ainda, senhor Malfoy. É o seu dinheiro. É o dinheiro de meu avô. Eu não me importaria com isso anteriormente. Mas hoje, é questão de honra. Não é o meu dinheiro. E eu quero ser capaz de dar uma vida pelo menos razoável á Hermione. E é por isso que eu vou lutar. Para que eu possa sustentá-la com o meu salário, com o meu dinheiro. Eu não quero nunca depender do dinheiro de vocês. Não estou fazendo desfeita nem os ofendendo, por favor, não me entendam mal. Apenas quero poder cuidar dela por mim mesmo.'

Lúcio Malfoy respirou fundo. Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Rony continuou.

'-Não pensem que eu desisti de Hermione. Mesmo que ela desista de mim, eu jamais desistirei dela. Mas não posso me aproximar dela assim, como sou hoje. Preciso de tempo. Estou estudando muito e vou abrir meu próprio consultório de psicologia quando me formar. Esses são meus planos.'

'-O que Hermione pensa disso?' – Lúcio perguntou.

'-Ela não concorda, mas me entende. Disse que também vai lutar por sua independência financeira e que vamos trabalhar... os dois, para alcançar isso juntos. E então, finalmente nos casarmos.'

Lúcio sorriu. Mas foi Narcisa quem perguntou, antes mesmo de Lúcio.

'-Hermione o ama e você a ama. Vocês já tem planos de lutarem pelo que querem juntos e de se casarem. Vocês iam fugir juntos... Porque não formalizam para todos o que é tão obvio entre vocês dois?'

'-Porque eu não quero que ela seja associada á mim: Um qualquer.'

'-Você não é um qualquer, é um Hegyi.' – disse Willian.

'-No momento, vovô, eu não sou nada, só levo o seu sobrenome. Quando eu for Ronald Hegyi Weasley e não apenas neto de Willian, eu vou tomar Hermione como esposa.'

'-Como você é complicado.' – disse Potter – 'Eu perdi a mulher que eu amava por causa dessa sua mesma idiotice. Quando eu consegui meu hospital, ela já estava casada. Não faça essa asneira!'

Narcisa olhou para baixo e Lúcio apertou sua mão, ao mesmo tempo que Molly apertou a mão de James.

'-O pai de Hermione a ama. E eu confio no amor dela. Sei que ela não será obrigada a se casar com ninguém. Até lá, vou amá-la cada dia mais e quando estiver tudo pronto, ela será minha esposa, como prometi á ela há anos. '

Narcisa e Molly olharam pra ele.

'-Foi uma promessa de criança. Mas eu honro minhas promessas. Ainda mais quando elas se tratam de Hermione.'

'-Cissa, minha vida, porque não vai ao banheiro com Molly?'

Molly olhou indignada para Lúcio.

'-Não pode me obrigar a sair!'

Narcisa se levantou sem nenhuma palavra e saiu.

'-Draco, Guilherme, eu sei que está divertido, mas agora a coisa ficou séria. Vamos... vão se divertir no karaokê com suas noivas.' – disse Lúcio.

Draco e Guilherme se levantaram á contragosto. Draco porque queria ouvir e Guilherme porque estava achando realmente divertido.

Molly só levantou depois que James lhe prometeu que ficaria ali.

Com a mesa ocupada apenas James, Willian, Lúcio e Rony, Lúcio respirou fundo, curvando o corpo pra frente, intimidando Rony.

'-Tudo bem moleque, vamos ser sinceros. Você vai deixar minha filha de molho. Por motivos idiotas e nobres, mas vai deixá-la de molho. Escute bem o que vou te dizer agora: Se demorar demais, eu vou casá-la com outro. Por mais que eu a ame não vou deixá-la perder a vida toda esperando por você. Eu sei mais do que ninguém que esse sentimento chamado de amor se levanta e se destrói com o tempo. E sei que Hermione vai acabar gostando do pai dos filhos dela. Está me entendendo?'

'-Perfeitamente. Está dizendo que prefere que sua filha esteja casada com alguém que não ame e ser infeliz do que ficar solteira e feliz.'

'-Não distorça as minhas palavras. Eu sou o maior exemplo que você poderia ter, moleque! Eu amei sua mãe, mas a esqueci nos braços da mãe de Hermione. E Narcisa... Narcisa não era nada pra mim. Eu fiz dela o que eu quis e a ensinei a me amar com o tempo. Esse sentimento que você chama de amor pode ser bonito, mas pode ser manipulado. Você diz que quer crescer e cuidar dela por si mesmo, mas não entende nada dessa vida. Não sei onde pretende chegar, mas nunca vai chegar perto de onde estou em apenas uma geração, estou sendo claro? Você é só um moleque!'

Willian estava com os olhos faiscando de ódio. Rony estava completamente sério. Jamais imaginaria que Lúcio fosse lhe falar algo assim. James não sabia se ficava com raiva por Molly, por Narcisa ou por Rony.

Lúcio continuou.

'-Eu vou te dar 10 anos. Exatos 10 anos. Se não se arrumar na vida em 10 anos ou pelo menos criar juízo e vir pedir a mão da minha filha, vou casá-la com outro. E a data vai ser o dia de hoje. Lembre-se bem: 04 de agosto.'

Rony respirou fundo e tirou a cara de assombro do rosto. Encarando o homem á sua frente.

'-Senhor Malfoy, eu aceito a sua proposta. Vai engolir o que acabou de dizer palavra por palavra.'

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Me faça engolir, moleque.'

'-E só mais uma coisa: Eu NUNCA vou desistir de Hermione. Que isso fique bem claro!'

Rony saiu da mesa indo direto ao karaokê, nervoso.

James estava meio que em choque. Willian era puro ódio e Lúcio sorria.

'-Acalmem-se. Sou mestre em moleques rebeldes. Todo moleque adora um desafio! Olhem só no que transformei Guilherme. Olhem Draco, que da noite pro dia largou um pouco do marketing e está assumindo a presidência da ChocoShow. Em breve vou poder me aposentar e largar meus negócios sem preocupações nas mãos dos meu filhos... Só me falta agora cuidar de Hermione... mas o moleque tem garra. Acho que posso contar com ele pra cuidar da minha filha. É só saber encaminhá-lo.'

'-Onde quer chegar?' – disse James.

Lúcio continuou sorrindo, como se achasse tudo aquilo muito divertido... e ele realmente estava achando. Precisava contar aquilo para Guilherme. Seu filho mais velho e seu melhor amigo.

'-Espero que isso fique entre nós três. Detesto que meus meninos saibam que tem o meu dedo no meio... fiquei muito chateado quando o Guilherme soube. E depois, isso destruiria a auto- estima de Ronald e arruinaria meus planos. Posso contar com vocês?'

Willian sorriu.

'-Pode, você é mesmo o melhor que conheço nisso. Vamos trabalhar juntos dessa vez.' – Willian disse sorrindo.

'-Pode contar comigo. Embora eu ainda não tenha entendido, mas confio em Willian.' – disse James.

Lúcio pegou o celular.

'-Borges? Lúcio Malfoy. Tenho um serviço de extrema importância para você. Lembra-se da operação que fizemos para Guilherme? Sim, temos outro menino para ser transformado em homem. Quero exatamente o mesmo. Ele precisa aprender a fazer crescer o próprio dinheiro e levar alguns golpes da vida... mas estamos com o tempo curto, temos apenas 10 anos e ele ainda nem se formou. Acha que consegue? Sim, eu sabia que podia contar com você. O moleque quer ser psicólogo, mas ele é um Hegyi, é um artista por natureza. Não acredito que vá se dar bem fazendo algo assim. Sim, o mesmo esquema de antes, jogar todas as fichas no que o moleque tem de melhor. Sei que ele joga futebol também... Sim, vamos começar assim então. Coloque um detetive na cola dele, quero um relatório na próxima semana com exatamente tudo sobre ele, vamos discuti-lo juntos. Até breve.'

Lúcio desligou o celular com um sorriso de canto.

'-Você não presta.' – disse James.

'-Conto com o silêncio de vocês.' – disse Lúcio – 'Sai caro transformar meninos em homens, mas no final vale a pena,.'

**oOo**

'-O que fazem aqui?' – disse Fleur ao ver Guilherme, Draco, Molly e Narcisa chegando ao karaokê.

'-Fomos expulsos, Justo agora que estava divertido!' – Guilherme disse sorrindo.

'-Me conte, por favor, o que está acontecendo lá embaixo?' – Hermione disse implorando.

'-Acalme-se, não está acontecendo nada demais.' – Guilherme disse fazendo carinho no rosto da irmã.

Mione estava nervosa. Queria descer á todo custo, mas sabia que se o fizesse, o pai não a perdoaria tão cedo. Amava Rony e detestava saber que ele estava passando por maus pedaços por causa dela.

'-É tudo culpa sua Draco!' – explodiu.

'-Quê?'

'-É você quem vive dando chilique e faniquito por causa do meu caso com o Rony.'

'-O nome dele é Ronald e Malfoys não tem um "caso". Se eu fosse seu pai já teria te proibido de se aproximar daquele traste.'

'-Não fale assim do meu Rony.'

'-Não é seu e nunca vai ser, ele mesmo disse que só quer brincar com você e vingar a mãe dele na filha de Lúcio. Ele não presta, não te merece. É um traste!'

'-É uma tremenda mentira! O Rony me ama!'

'-Pergunte á Ginevra ou á Fleur... ela também ouviram.'

'-Isso é mentira... não é?' – Mione disse se virando para as amigas.

'-Ele estava provocando o Draco...' – Fleur disse á amiga.

'-Vamos... o Rony jamais falaria algo assim á sério.' – disse Gina.

'-Mas ele disse... ninguém negou.' – Mione disse com a voz falha.

'-Era brincadeira, só pra provocar o Draco!' – disse Guilherme.

'-Viu, o Rony me ama.' – Mione disse.

'-Mas agora você ficou com dúvida. Mione... eu só quero o melhor pra você. Esqueça esse cara logo de uma vez. O papai está lá embaixo tentando convencê-lo a ter algo com você... e ele simplesmente não quer.'

'-Temos os nossos motivos.'

'-Os motivos de vocês ou os dele? E você vai acreditar na conversa fiada dele, de que ele não tem grana o suficiente e que ele quer trabalhar primeiro... ele nos contou os planinhos de vcs. Ridículos!'

'-Não são ridículos! Eu confio nele!'

Narcisa ia interromper mas Molly a segurou.

'-Deixa Cissa... eles precisam brigar de vez em quando, são irmãos.'

Narcisa sorriu para a amiga.

'-Ridículos sim!' – disse Draco – 'O papai chegou a oferecer sua parte da herança como presente de casamento e ele disse que quer trabalhar. "Oh como sou nobre". Isso pra mim é conversa fiada. Pra mim, ele está fugindo de um relacionamento mais serio porque não quer se comprometer. Ele está te enganando!'

'-O Rony não é assim!'

'-É sim, é você que não quer enxergar! Por quanto tempo ele vai te enrolar, Hermione? Por quanto tempo você vai esperar por ele? Acredite em mim Hermione e esqueça ele logo de uma vez!'

'-Nunca!'

Draco jogou uma almofada de um dos sofás na parede. Sua vontade era fazer o mesmo com a cabeça oca da sua irmã, mas não podia.

Gina correu e o abraçou.

Draco estava num estado de ódio que tentou empurrar Gina, mas ela o abraçou com tamanha força, que ele não conseguiu se soltar e em poucos minutos, já estava mais calmo com Gina nos braços, sentada em seu colo no sofá e com a cabeça caída em seu ombro.

Ele olhou nos olhos de Gina e deu-lhe um selinho.

'-Obrigado Ginevra.'

Draco então levantou-se e deixou Gina no sofá.

'-Mione, faça o que quiser de sua vida. Mas não conte mais comigo pra nada. Se não pode ao menos me ouvir, não me considere mais seu irmão.'

Mione ia responder, mas Rony entrou na sala de karaokê nesse instante e ela correu para os braços dele, que a abraçou.

'-Precisamos conversar.' – foi tudo que ele disse, levando-a pela mão para a varanda.

Lúcio, James e Willian subiram na sala no mesmo momento em que Hermione voltava da varanda, com lágrimas nos olhos. O rosto de Rony era neutro.

'-Papai, vamos pra casa. Por favor.' – Mione pediu.

O pai a abraçou sem entender.

Rony passou por ele e parou apenas para dizer.

'-Como eu disse a pouco, senhor Malfoy: Pode passar o tempo que passar, eu não vou desistir. ' – e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Molly e James saíram atrás dele e com um olhar, se despediram de Willian e dos outros.

Willian olhou para Lúcio.

'-Isso muda alguma coisa?'

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Absolutamente nada. Os planos continuam. Se der errado e eu não tirar proveito nenhum disso, você via me reembolsar cada centavo! Mas... eu continuo acreditando.'

Willian riu.

'-Hahaha! O investimento é seu e os riscos são seus. Eu só estou no lucro.'

Lúcio riu.

'-Quem ri por último ri melhor, velho Hegyi.'

Willian sorriu enquanto Lúcio limpava as lágrimas de Hermione e Narcisa a levava para fora.

'-Acabou tudo, mãe. Não posso esperá-lo por tanto tempo... sinto que vou morrer se tiver que esperar tudo isso... e ele nem me deu esperança...' – ela disse chorando.

'-Acalme-se querida. Você vai ver que no final vai dar tudo certo... você vai ver...' – Narcisa disse antes de sumir de vista com Mione.

**60**

**Run Away**

O final do mês estava chegando e Narcisa Malfoy estava quase surtando.

Além de ser a responsável pela organização do casamento de Fleur e Guilherme, estava arrumando os últimos detalhes da casa onde Fleur moraria depois que fugisse de Collin.

Já tinha reservado passagens e hotel para a lua de mel e passava o dia com detalhes da festa, que seria para pouquíssimas pessoas na Mansão Malfoy. Era uma perda de tempo, mas não podia dar bandeira. Então estava dando o melhor de si, como se o casamento fosse realmente acontecer.

Fleur estava indiferente, mas quem a conhecia, percebia que estava nervosa por dentro. Mas o que muitos julgavam como o medo do casamento ou ansiedade, era na verdade, a data de sua fuga se aproximando.

Faltavam apenas dois dias. Só dois dias...

Fleur caminhando no jardim de sua casa, perdida em pensamentos.

'-Fleur querida, como se sente sabendo que em breve será uma Malfoy?' – perguntou Guilherme se aproximando por trás e a abraçando.

Era verdade, ele tinha se tornado mais carinhoso desde o incidente. Talvez até estivesse mesmo tentando mudar, mas ela não ia mais correr esse risco. Não mais. Não ia pagar pra ver de jeito nenhum.

'-Um pouco nervosa.'

Sentiu Guilherme sorrir contra o seu pescoço.

'-Acalme-se, vai dar tudo certo. Sobre o que quer conversar?'

Um milhão de coisas se passaram na cabeça de Fleur nesse momento, mas ela apenas disse:

'-Escolhe você.'

Guilherme sorriu e virando-a, beijou-lhe de forma doce e suave. Ele era um doce quando não era um ogro... uma contradição sem fim. Malfoy... ame ou odeie!

'-Não consigo parar de pensar em dormir e acordar ao seu lado, poder te ver todos os dias, sempre. E nos filhos que iremos ter, correndo pela casa... Fleur, tudo que eu mais quero é uma família só minha e você vai me dar esse presente. Obrigado. Eu não podia ser mais feliz do que sou agora, com você.'

Fleur sorriu triste. Na verdade, tinha vontade de chorar... Eram palavras tão doces que uma parte dela gritava para jogar tudo pro alto e ser dele. Outra parte, gritava para ela não ser idiota e fugir de toda essa mentira.

'-Diga alguma coisa.' – ele disse diante do silêncio dela.

Uma lágrima solitária caiu pelo rosto de Fleur. E em seguida mais outra... e outra.

Guilherme beijou-lhe cada lágrima e a abraçou, fazendo com que ela chorasse ainda mais em seus braços.

'-Não precisa ter medo. Vai dar tudo certo. Tudo que preciso é de você ao meu lado. É tudo que preciso.' – ele disse de modo doce, lhe beijando o topo da cabeça.

Não... Guilherme não havia mudado nada.

Ele podia ter dito do modo mais doce possível, mas cada ameaça estava implícita ali. Bastava ficar ao lado dele... só ao lado dele... ser dele. Nunca mais ser dela mesma. Não, não era isso que queria para si. Não ia aceitar esse tipo de vida.

'-Porque continua chorando?'

'-Porque estou feliz.' – Fleur mentiu.

Guilherme sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas não ia forçá-la a nada. Não naquela hora.

'-Tenho que ir querida. Mas volto amanhã.' – ele disse tomando-lhe as mãos e beijando uma por uma.

'-Aguardarei ansiosamente.' – ela disse sorrindo.

Guilherme saiu e quando entrou no carro, uma lágrima silenciosa escapou de seus olhos.

'-Eu sou um monstro... ela está com medo de mim...' – disse Guilherme dirigindo para fora da mansão Delacour.

Pegou seu celular.

'-Pai, por favor, preciso beber. Me acompanha? Detesto a companhia do Snape, mais parece minha babá do que um amigo pra beber! Me encontra no meu apartamento hoje á noite, vou comparar as bebidas. Barzinho? Não, de jeito nenhum! Guilherme Malfoy nunca enche a cara em público. Ok. Por favor, venha; preciso de um amigo. Certo. Obrigado pai, você é meu melhor amigo.'

Guilherme desligou o celular e encaminhou-se para uma loja de bebidas.

Ia se afogar no álcool aquela noite...

Em outros tempos, o álcool acompanharia uma ou duas belas mulheres. Mas não dessa vez...

Dessa vez, tudo que ele queria era chorar no colo do pai. Como não fazia desde... desde sempre.

**oOo**

'-Mione, tudo certo.' – disse Narcisa depois de confirmar a casa com a imobiliária de uma cidade vizinha.

Mione sorriu para a madastra.

'-Ela vai dar uma lição nele, mãe.'

'-Vai sim.'

'-Mas algo me preocupa... e se ela não quiser mais voltar pra ele? E se ele desistir de vez dela?'

Narcisa sorriu.

'-Duvido. Eles se amam apesar de tudo.'

Mione fez cara de quem não entendia.

'-Porque mais Fleur agüentaria Guilherme se não o amasse? E porque mais Guilherme voltaria sempre correndo e pedindo desculpas se não a amasse? Não vai ser só uma lição para Guilherme, mas também uma lição para Fleur.'

Mione sorriu.

'-Mãe... eu queria te contar sobre o Rony...'

Narcisa parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e sentou-se perto da filha. Mione não havia contado pra ninguém o que ela e Rony haviam conversado na sala de karaokê da churrascaria.

'-Diga minha princesa.'

'-Mãe... ele me disse que combinou com o papai que iria esperar 10 anos pra ter algo comigo. E... eu disse á ele que não esperaria tanto tempo. E... ele disse que não ia desistir. E... eu o mandei á merda! Agi mal?'

'-Claro que não. Se vc não quer esperar tanto tempo, está no seu direito.'

'-Mas eu sinto falta dele... sinto muita falta dele. É como se um pedaço de mim faltasse e dói muito o tempo todo.'

Narcisa abraçou Hermione.

'- Filha... é assim mesmo. Mas se você quer realmente esquecê-lo, isso vai passar com o tempo, acredite em mim.'

'-Um lado meu quer muito esquecê-lo. Já o outro...'

Narcisa passou a mão nos cabelos castanhos e rebeldes de Hermione. Ela adorava a filha.

'-O que seu coração quer fazer?' – ela disse se afastando um pouco e olhando-a nos olhos.

'-Meu coração quer esperar o tempo que for, desde que seja para tê-lo ao meu lado. Mas minha razão diz que eu não posso ser idiota de jogar 10 anos da minha vida fora. Estou confusa e sinto tanta dor...'

'-O tempo vai te dizer o que fazer, querida. Ele é o melhor conselheiro.'

Nesse momento, Lúcio abriu a porta.

'-Desculpem meninas, ouvi o final da conversa de vocês sem querer. Posso dar uma sugestão? Porque não prova pra ele de que você é capaz?'

'-Como? Pai, não quero ninguém agora...'

'-Não Mione. Ele quer esses 10 anos para crescer, para ser um homem pra você. Prove pra ele que você não precisa de homem algum. Que só precisa dele. Tente fazê-lo entender... sem palavras.'

'-Pai, como eu vou fazer isso?'

'-Sabe qual foi a inspiração de Guilherme para ser o que ele é hoje? Jogar na minha cara que eu fui um idiota por tê-lo abandonado. Sabe qual foi a inspiração do Draco? Mostrar pra o irmão que ele não é só o garoto da propaganda. E sabe qual vai ser a sua, filha? Mostrar ao Ronald o que ele está perdendo pedindo pra você esperá-lo sem garantias por 10 anos.'

Mione sorriu triste.

'-Pai, você não presta...'

'-No que você é boa, filha?'

'-Em estudar.'

'-Deve haver algo mais. Sei que canta muito bem.'

'-Sim, eu canto. Mas não chega nem a ser um hobbie.'

Narcisa sorriu.

'-Pense nos seus hobbies querida...' – ela disse doce para a filha.

Mione sorriu para a mãe e para o pai, que a abraçaram.

Ela estava em casa.

**oOo**

Guilherme entrou na sala da Mansão Malfoy quase correndo. Seu pai tinha pedido que ele fosse pra lá urgente. Abandonou a empresa e correu para a casa do pai para se deparar com ele, seu avô e seu sogro na sala. Seu sogro inclusive com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Assim que entrou, seu sogro sorriu-lhe sarcástico, não lhe dando tempo para perguntas.

'- Fleur fugiu de casa. Ela largou uma carta com muito blá bla blá e uma lavrada pra você, selada inclusive com cera e o anel de noivado de vocês. Obviamente eu abri.'

Guilherme cerrou os olhos, quem aquele idiota pensava que era pra abrir sua carta? Ainda mais uma carta de Fleur deixada em uma situação como aquela. Precisava traçar um plano e fazer uma lista de todos os amigos de Fleur. Ela não devia estar longe.

Ele continuou sério.

'- Eu sei que você já dormiu com Fleur e que a estava forçando a se casar com você o quanto antes. E se quer saber, eu não me importo nem um pouco. Fleur era sua responsabilidade e depois de saber o que ela permitiu que ocorresse... Você manchou o nome da minha filha! Ela era Fleur Delacour e agora é só uma adolescente impura e fujona. Guilherme Malfoy, você não passa de um bastardo maldito a quem eu erroneamente conferi minha filha. Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças, seu moleque!'

Guilherme sentiu o sangue subir e antes que qualquer um naquela sala dissese mais uma palavra, ele disse.

'-Goste ou não Fleur é minha mulher. Não me importo com o que você pense dela ou de mim. Vou encontrá-la.'

'-Faça o que quiser. Fleur não é mais minha filha e nem é mais minha responsabilidade. Ela está deserdada!'

'-Então você é um péssimo pai. Vai abandonar sua filha porque ela se entregou a um homem antes de se casar? Nossa... que grande idiota você é! Fleur não precisa do seu dinheiro e se seu amor vai até onde vai seu "nome", você não merece ser o pai dela.'

'-Você é um bastardo idiota mesmo! Vai se sujar indo atrás de Fleur? Sabia que minhas câmeras mostraram ela saindo de casa á noite e abraçando outro homem antes de entrar num carro?'

Guilherme cerrou os punhos.

'-Cale-se. Isso é pura mentira.'

O Sr. Delacour jogou um cd sobre a mesa, ainda com um olhar de ódio.

Não... se ele jogava as provas daquele jeito, é porque realmente era verdade... Mas iria encontrá-la. E então, só depois tirar satisfações obre aquilo.

'-Isso não vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Vou encontrá-la. Quer que eu te avise se souber de algo ou realmente não se importa?'

O Sr. Delacour sorriu sarcástico.

'-Eu ainda tenho Gabrielle. Não preciso de uma filha suja.'

'-Saia da minha casa.' – Guilherme disse – 'Você não merece a honra de ser o pai de Fleur. Nunca mais quero olhar pra sua cara.'

'-Você não passa de um estúpido, seu bastardo maldito! Você desonrou a minha filha e fez ela fugir com outro homem! ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA!' – o Sr. Delacour disse perdendo o controle.

'-SAIA DA MINHA CASA!' – Guilherme gritou também mandando o seu controle para o espaço.

Lúcio estralou os dedos e os seguranças que estavam aguardando um sinal entraram na sala.

'-Por favor, escortem o Sr. Delacour até a saída.'

O Sr. Delacour sorriu antes que os seguranças o alcançassem.

'-Não é necessário. Lindo casal: a fujona desonrada e um bastardo maldito. Felicidades!' – o Sr. Delacour disse sorrindo sarcástico antes de sair.

Guilherme respirou fundo, olhando para o pai e o avô.

'-O que foi? Dejavu?' – disse sorrindo e pegando o DVD de cima da mesa.

Lúcio se jogou no sofá sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer.

Willian respirou fundo antes de pegar o telefone. Ligou para a sua secretária.

'-Contate uma agência de detetives o mais rápido possível e envie nesse momento para a Mansão Malfoy.' – foi a ordem dada ao telefone.

**oOo**

Olá meninas, que bom que sentiram minha falta!

Hoje não tem "Conversando com autora" nem cena extra.

Pra quem ainda não leu meu coment, estou de mudança e queria publicar o capítulo novo o mais depressa possível.

Vou sumir por uns tempos. Tá difícil organizar a mudança. É coisa pra todo lado! Eu não fazia idéia de que se podia ajuntar tanta tralha numa casa!

Um grande beijo e muito obrigada a todas.

_**.Nathoca Malfoy.**_


	30. 61, 62 e 63

**N/A: **Tem duas Ncs e algumas cenas mais quentes aí em baixo. A primeira nc até dá pra pular, mas a segunda eu não recomendo. É interessante ler para entender algumas coisas.

Boa leitura!

**61**

**Bi**

Fleur estava com o olhar distante enquanto Collin dirigia. Ela olhava para a estada e via tudo passar, muda.

'-Pensei que fosse estar mais feliz. Vida nova, Fleur.' – Collin disse segurando a mão da amiga.

Fleur puxou a mão no mesmo momento, lembrando das palavras de Narcisa.

'-Fleur, está tudo bem?' – Collin disse, estranhando a reação rápida da amiga.

'-Está.'

'-Porque então puxou a mão daquele jeito? Espero quer não tenha ficado com trauma de homem.' – ele comentou divertido.

'-Foi só o susto.' – ela devolveu num sorriso forçado.

Continuaram em silêncio.

Collin tinha alugado uma casa em Matão, cerca de 4 horas de São Paulo. Era uma casa grande e bonita, numa cidadezinha tranqüila, mas não tão pequena a ponto de Fleur virar assunto imediatamente.

A escuridão da estrada era total. Havia uma plantação de cana em ambos os lados da estrada.

'-Para onde estamos indo?'

'-Matão, já lhe disse.' – disse Collin.

'-Essa escuridão me assusta. Parece que vai sair alguma coisa do meio desses canaviais e pular na frente do carro.'

'-Você andou lendo muitas histórias de terror, Fleur.'

'-Acho que sim.' – ela disse sorrindo.

'-Acalme-se, vamos chegar antes do dia clarear.' – ele disse.

Ela sorriu para o amigo.

Queria poder lhe contar sobre o plano de fugir dele também, mas era muito arriscado. Assim que Collin fosse embora, ela ia fugir para uma outra cidade há uma hora dali: Taquaritinga, a maior produtora de suco de laranja do país.

Ninguém além de Narcisa, Mione e Gina iam saber seu paradeiro.

E ia ser melhor assim.

Guilherme precisava de tempo para sentir sua falta, para sofrer. E ela ia dar esse tempo a ele.

Guilherme... Só agora havia pensado... ela também ia sentir falta dele. Falta daquele sorriso sarcástico, das piadas, daquelas mãos quentes. Ah Guilherme!

'-Fleur? Que sorriso é esse?' – Collin perguntou divertido.

'-Nada.'

'-Tá pensando nele, não é?' – ele continuou divertido.

'-Não!'

'-Tá sim, pensa que me engana? Mas eu não vou te levar de volta. Por mais que você goste dele, ele te faz mal.' – ele terminou sorrindo triste.

'-Collin... porque você se preocupa assim comigo? Você não... você... você é gay, não é?'

Collin continuou dirigindo, agora um pouco mais sério.

'-Fleur... eu realmente gosto de você. E... eu gosto de meninos. Mas acho que também gosto de meninas. Você é muito especial pra mim, mas esse sentimento ainda é muito novo e eu não sei direito. De qualquer forma, eu não vou cobrar nada de você se é o que está pensando. Eu sei que você gosta dele e sua amizade é muito importante pra mim.'

'-Você está confuso.'

'-Por favor, pode guardar segredo disso?'

Fleur sorriu para o amigo.

'-Claro. Não conto pra ninguém que você anda gostando de meninas.'

Collin sorriu.

'-Fleur, falo sério. Esse sentimento é muito novo. Ele apareceu faz pouco tempo. Eu não sei bem o que é isso direito e tá tudo um tanto confuso. Eu quero aceitar mas ao mesmo tempo eu não quero.'

Fleur sorriu.

'-Quando você descobriu?' – ela não pôde evitar perguntar.

'-Não me odeie.'

'-Juro que não vou.'

'-Quando você ficou noiva do Guilherme.'

'-Ah meu Deus!'

'-Por favor, não me odeie.'

'-Claro que não Collin. E... eu sinto muito.'

'-Não é culpa sua.'

'-Eu sei, mas você resolveu ser homem por minha causa e eu nem posso retribuir. E você está fazendo tanto por mim...'

Fleur ia continuar mas parou por ali, as palavras de Narcisa cada vez mais altas em sua cabeça. Não podia se deixar levar por esse sentimento de gratidão.

'-Por favor, Fleur. Não estou fazendo isso esperando nada em troca. É só que... te ver sofrer assim me faz muito mal. Se daqui a algum tempo você quiser ter algo comigo, eu vou ficar muito feliz mas... eu sei que você está ferida agora. Não vou te forçar á nada. Não se sinta forçada a nada. Isso seria horrível. Quero que seja livre para fazer suas próprias escolhas.'

Tarde demais... Fleur já se sentia mal por não poder retribuir. Mas não podia deixar se dominar. As palavras de Narcisa gritando em sua cabeça.

'-Falta muito para chegar?' – Fleur tentou mudar de assunto.

'-Um pouco.' – Collin percebeu a tentativa de Fleur em mudar o assunto e não se opôs. Aquilo era um pouco difícil e ele sabia disso.

'-Como é a cidade?'

'-Você vai morrer de tédio.' – Collin disse divertido.

'-Emocionante.'

Silêncio incômodo.

'-Você pode tentar dar aulas particulares... aluguei um piano. E tem uma mesa grande com algumas cadeiras... pode dar aulas de idiomas também. Eu sei que vai achar o que fazer.' – disse Collin.

Fleur se sentiu um pouco mal. Até em uma atividade para que ela não morresse de tédio ele tinha pensado. Chegou a pensar em ficar, mas novamente as palavras de Narcisa voltaram gritando em sua cabeça.

Concentrou-se novamente na estrada.

Finalmente uma placa: Matão 60km.

'-Está chegando. Pouco mais de meia hora.' – Collin disse.

Fleur permaneceu em silêncio, ligando o rádio numa música qualquer.

**oOo**

Mione procurou Gina no pátio da escola. Gina conversava animadamente com Luna e Cho.

'-Gina, preciso falar com você.' – Mione disse com urgência na voz.

Gina saiu de perto das amigas.

'-O que foi?'

'-A mamãe me ligou. O Sr. Delacour estava em casa há pouco e parece que o caos está instaurado. Fleur deixou uma carta de despedida para Guilherme e o Sr. Delacour a deserdou. O Guilherme está furioso e já há detetives atrás dela. Segundo a mamãe, parece que eles já sabem que o Collin está envolvido, viram a placa do carro num vídeo. O Collin foi burro o bastante pra esquecer das câmeras...'

Gina pegou o celular e ia ligar para o amigo quando Mione a interrompeu.

'-NÃO! Acha que não estão rastreando nossos números? Não faça isso!'

'-Ei, me empresta seu celular? O meu tá sem bateria.' – pediu para uma menina qualquer que passava no momento.

A menina olhou estranho mas emprestou o celular e Gina ligou rapidamente para Fleur.

'-Fleur, é a Gina. Tudo bem? Escuta, a essa hora o Collin já tá chegando, certo? QUÊ? Ele ainda tá aí? Me escute com atenção: Já sabem que ele está envolvido. As câmeras de segurança pegaram o carro. Manda ele embora o mais rápido que puder e dá um jeito de ir pra Taquaritinga rápido. Já sabe o endereço, já tem a chave. Certo. Tenho que desligar. Tchau.'

Gina desligou respirando fundo.

'-O Collin ainda tá lá, mas ela falou que vai dar um jeito.'

'-Será que...'

'-Não. Fleur nunca ia dormir com ele. Relaxa.'

Mione abraçou a amiga.

'-Será que fomos longe demais?'

Gina sorriu para a amiga.

'-Não. Fleur precisava fugir de Guilherme, sabe disso.'

'-E você?'

'-Eu?' – Gina perguntou sem entender.

'-Não acreditei naquele papo de outro dia, quando você disse pra Narcisa que adora o Draco e coisa e tal..'

'-Eu realmente adoro o Draco...'

'-Sei. Algo me diz que isso está mudando.'

'-Mione, quer parar de agourar? Eu e o Draco estamos bem.'

'-Sei. Vocês acharam uma posição confortável em que ele manda e você finge que obedece de brincadeira, mas obedece. E aí ele te dá uma recompensa e você finge que fica feliz e todos vivem felizes nesse conto de fadas de mentira.'

'-Mione, quer calar a boca?'

'-Sou sua amiga. E não quero ver nem você nem o meu irmão tristes. Por mais quanto tempo vocês vão enganar um ao outro? E o pior... a si mesmos?'

'-Mione, fica quieta.'

Draco chegou nesse momento.

'-Olá meninas. Estavam brigando?'

'-Claro que não, maninho.' – Mione disse e abraçou Draco feliz, dando-lhe a língua por cima do ombro do loiro.

Gina respirou fundo. Se não fosse irmã dele, ela já teria partido pra cima da amiga.

'-Soube agora pouco que Fleur fugiu. Alguma novidade?'

'-Não sei do quê está falando.' – disse Mione saindo de perto e piscando para Gina.

'-De que lado você está?' – Gina perguntou.

'-Não quero ver o Guilherme sofrer, só isso.' – disse Draco.

'-Então basta que você saiba que Fleur está bem.' – Gina disse antes de selar os lábios de Draco com um selinho.

**oOo**

Guilherme já tinha destruído a sala da Mansão Malfoy quando os detetives chegaram.

Willian lhes entregou o DVD e após analisarem, depois de uma ampliação, uma ligação e cinco minutos de espera, já sabiam que o carro estava no nome de uma loja de aluguel de veículos, Creavy.

'-Collin Creavy...' – disse Guilherme se roendo de ódio.

Snape chegou correndo, despenteado e amarrotado. Provavelmente levantou e saiu correndo sem tempo de nada.

Os detetives passaram as informações pra ele que se afastando, já pegou o telefone.

Guilherme, junto com o pai e o avô, seguiu para a casa dos Creavy.

**oOo**

Fleur estava em um ônibus.

Olhava a estrada de dia. Era linda. Bem diferente do breu da noite.

Um cheiro de laranja invadiu o ônibus, era bom.

Na sua janela começaram as aparecer os laranjais sem fim de Taquaritinga.

Sorriu feliz como não fazia há algum tempo.

Tinha um pressentimento muito bom sobre aquela cidade. Algo lhe dizia que as coisas ali iam dar certo. Ela podia sentir.

Assim que desceu na rodoviária e perguntou por um taxi, um senhor de aparência bondosa lhe indicou um carro velho á esquerda.

O motorista a levou á um bairro bonito, um pouco afastado do centro da cidade.

Quando viu a casa, quase surtou. Narcisa tinha alugado uma casinha que parecia uma casa de bonecas de tão fofa. Era toda pintada de lilás e branco, com um jardim florido á frente. Na garagem, tinha um fusquinha branco.

Ela pagou o taxista e abriu o portão.

O sol batia no jardim e o caminho de pedras brancas trilhado no meio da grama, brilhava.

Aquilo era digno de Narcisa Malfoy. Fleur tinha certeza.

Assim que entrou, tinha uma senhora na cozinha que se assustou com a entrada de Fleur, derrubando uma xícara de chá no chão.

'-Me desculpe, Srta. Dellacour. Não a esperava tão cedo.' – disse a senhora se desculpando e recolhendo os cacos.

'-Quem é você?' – Fleur perguntou cautelosa.

'-Nadir. Fui contratada pra cuidar de você. Narcisa Malfoy falou comigo por telefone algumas vezes. Já arranjei tudo para que estude num colégio aqui perto, assim não vai perder o ano. O diretor já entrou em contato com Dumbledore e você vai estudar lá por enquanto, mas vai se formar como se estivesse estudando em Hogwarts. Soube também que fazia aulas de guitarra e bateria e a matriculei numa escola de música aqui perto. Eu adoro música. Minha filha caçula toca piano, ela está com 30 anos agora. Fiquei sabendo que faz 18 em outubro.'

'-Sim.' – ela disse com a avalanche de informações.

'-Espero que a casa esteja do seu gosto. Fui eu quem mobiliou. Foi tudo um pouco corrido. Com tinha que ser tudo feito em um mês, tive que comprar móveis prontos...'

Fleur parou de prestar atenção no que a senhora dizia e só então olhou para os móveis e a decoração da casa. Era simples e de extremo bom gosto. A senhora tinha escolhido os móveis, as cortinas, os tapetes... até os porta retratos e enfeites. Todos combinavam em cor e estilo. E a senhora não tinha esquecido em nenhum momento que aquela casa era a casa de uma menina.

'-Adorei, a senhora tem muito bom gosto.' – ela disse sincera.

'-Espere para ver seu quarto.' – a senhora disse feliz, ajudando Fleur com uma única mala pequena.

Assim que Fleur abriu o quarto, quase surtou. Todos os móveis eram brancos, como o quarto de um bebê. As paredes eram metade brancas e metade lilás e nas prateleiras, várias bonecas de louça.

Fleur sorriu. A senhora Nadir por acaso sabia que ela estava ali fugindo de um casamento?

Aquele era o quarto de uma menina inocente e pura. Duas coisas que ele não era mais. De repente sentiu-se mal.

'-Está tudo bem?' – a senhora perguntou preocupada.

'-Está. Apenas... acho que não sou eu... Se importa se eu tirar alguma dessas bonecas?'

'-Tudo bem, foi a Senhora Malfoy quem pediu que eu colocasse. Ela me deu instruções específicas pra esse quarto. Me disse que você precisava se lembrar um pouco da sua infância. Regredir para se achar no futuro. Por isso ela montou esse quarto como se fosse de um bebê...'

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Fleur chorou.

O que Narcisa pensava estar fazendo? Ela não queria se encontrar, só queria fugir.

'-Por favor... pode me deixar sozinha por um momento, Sra. Nadir?'

'-Claro. Vou preparar seu almoço, menina Delacour.'

'-Me chame de Fleur... nesse momento eu não tenho sobrenome.' – ela disse pensando que o pai já devia tê-la deserdado ao perceber sua fuga.

'-Claro, Fleur.' – a senhora disse bondosa saindo.

Fleur então se jogou na cama. Se permitindo chorar pela primeira vez depois da fuga.

Primeiro tinha fugido com Collin. Depois tinha fugido de Collin e comprado uma passagem com documento falso (uma coisa que nunca tinha feito antes). E depois estava em uma casinha de bonecas com uma senhora de aparência bondosa e num quarto que poderia ser facilmente de um bebê recém-nascido de tão fofo e meigo.

O cansaço e sono da viagem finalmente a atingiu e sem que percebesse, Fleur caiu no sono.

**oOo**

Guilherme desceu do carro nervoso. Lúcio e Willian atrás.

Não havia ninguém na casa além da mãe de Collin, Lúcia.

'-Sra. Creavy, onde está seu filho?' – Guilherme perguntou logo de sopetão.'

'-Disse que ia numa festa com alguns amigos ontem á noite, mas ainda não voltou.'

'-Ele fugiu com a minha noiva.' – Guilherme disse de sopetão.

'-Impossível, meu filho é gay.'

'-Não é não!' – Guilherme disse nervoso.

'-Que maravilha!' – Lúcia disse sorrindo. – 'Vou ter netos! Como é sua noiva?'

Willian colocou uma mão no braço de Guilherme, segurando-o.

'-Sra. Creavy, isso é muito sério. Nós não acionamos a polícia ainda porque acreditamos que podemos resolver isso sozinhos. Mas se o Collin não colaborar, ele pode ser preso por seqüestro ou até mesmo assassinato. Temos um vídeo que mostra Fleur entrando no carro com ele. O que pode acontecer se ela nunca mais aparecer?' – disse Willian.

A Sra. Creavy então pegou o telefone e ligou para o celular de Collin.

'-Collin querido, é a mamãe.' – disse colocando no viva-voz.

'-Oi mamãe.'

'-Está perto de casa?'

'-Não. Vou chegar aí em algumas horas. Estou na estrada.'

'-Como está Fleur?'

'-Bem instalada e segura, longe do monstro do noivo dela. Eu ia te contar assim que chegasse, mãezinha. A Gina ou a Mione estão aí?'

O olho de Guilherme estreitou-se de ódio. Suas próprias irmãs... traidoras!

'-Não querido. Venha pra casa. Precisamos conversar sobre Fleur. Ela está mesmo bem? É uma casa confortável?'

'-Sim, mãe. Aluguei uma boa casa. Está toda mobiliada. Aluguei inclusive um piano para ela passar o tempo... Fleur adora piano...' – Collin disse com uma voz muito feliz.

'-Posso ver que está feliz, filho.'

'-Sim. Fleur é uma amiga muito querida, mãe. Ela tem uma mente privilegiada e um senso de humor único... Eu não seria feliz vendo-a adoecer de tristeza nas mãos de um monstro que nem o Guilherme. Ele é muito mal pra ela, mãe. E ela estava sendo forçada a se casar com ele. Pode imaginar o que é isso?'

'-Sei muito bem o que é isso. Me alegra saber que ela está bem.'

'-Não se preocupe quanto a isso.'

'-Deixou algum dinheiro para ela?'

'-Claro que sim. Ela não queria, mas eu forcei. Nem que seja para emergências.'

'-Fez bem.'

'-Vou desligar, conversamos mais quando eu chegar. Não é prudente dirigir conversando. Um beijo mamãe. Te amo.'

'-Também te amo querido. Venha logo.'

Lúcia desligou o telefone, os olhos faiscando.

'-Meu filho apenas salvou sua adorada noivinha de um destino trágico nas suas mãos, Guilherme Malfoy. Ela está bem e meu filho pode contatá-la caso vocês inventem histórias de assassinato ou seqüestro. E eu vou apoiá-lo. Agora saiam da minha casa.'

Os três se levantaram, mas Guilherme virou-se para a senhora Creavy.

'-Não quero desapontá-la, mas seu filho é mesmo gay. Nenhum homem da idade dele fala "te amo mamãe".'

'-Saia.'

Os três então saíram da casa dos Creavy, mas já sabiam para onde ir: Mansão Malfoy.

**oOo**

Como as meninas ainda estavam na escola, acharam prudente esperá-las em casa. Assim, as pegariam desprevenidas e sem planos sobre o que dizer.

Lúcio subiu para seu quarto e viu Narcisa na frente do espelho, o telefone no viva voz.

Aguardou atrás da porta.

'-Sra. Malfoy, a menina já está aqui.' – Nadir disse ao telefone, com a mesma voz bondosa de sempre.

'-Ela chegou bem? Estava cansada? Estressada?'

'-Chegou bem, senhora Malfoy. E realmente estava cansada da viagem. Mas acho que o maior cansaço era pela fuga.'

'-Imagino. E o que ela achou do quarto?'

'-O quarto causou realmente um impacto forte na menina. Ela está chorando sozinha. Talvez ela faça algumas modificações. Me pediu para me livrar das bonecas. E eu a ouvi murmurar coisas sobre estar suja ou algo assim. Ela não está bem.'

'-Por favor, Nadir. Faça as modificações que ela quiser nesse quarto. Não poupe nos gastos. Quero que ela se sinta na casa que nunca teve. E diga a ela que eu a amo e que irei vê-la em breve. As Malfoys estão com ela, todas nós.'

'-Sim, claro, direi á ela.'

'-Obrigada Nadir. Sua ajuda está sendo maravilhosa.'

'-Obrigada, Sra. Malfoy. Fleur me parece uma menina assustada, mas eu tenho certeza que ela vai ficar bem.'

'-Por favor, me informe sobre qualquer mudança.'

'-Eu telefonarei, Sra. Malfoy.'

'-Até logo, querida Nadir. E por favor, me chame de Narcisa.'

'-Até logo, Narcisa.'

Narcisa desligou o telefone feliz.

Lúcio respirou fundo antes de entrar no quarto. Sabia agora que Narcisa era a cabeça da operação... e sabia que a coisa não ia ser tão simples quanto parecia. Narcisa levaria aquilo para o lado pessoal.

Se ajudasse Guilherme com essa informação, corria o risco de perder o coração de sua esposa para sempre.

Entrou no quarto em silêncio, como se não houvesse ouvido nada.

'-Com está Guilherme?' – ela perguntou casualmente.

'-Um poço de nervos se é o que quer saber. Quem era ao telefone?'

'-Uma pessoa importante. E por falar nessa pessoa, preciso de mais dinheiro, meu amor. Pode transferir uns 10 mil para a minha conta?'

'-Mas a festa de casamento está cancelada. Para que precisa de tanto dinheiro? Isso me faz lembrar uma coisa que vem me incomodando há algum tempo... Cissa, minha vida, você estava fazendo um caixa dois ou era só impressão minha? Por favor, me diga que era impressão.'

'-Por que pergunta?'

'-Vi a sua pasta de notas do casamento de Guilherme outro dia e vi que pediu bem mais dinheiro do que gastou.'

'-Ora meu amor, a resposta não é obvia?'

'-Fleur...'

Narcisa sorriu para o marido.

Lúcio não sabia bem o que dizer. Mas de certa forma, estava feliz por não ter que fingir para a esposa que não sabia.

'- Ela...' – ele começou.

'-Nunca!' – ela disse séria o interrompendo– 'Nem me batendo, nem me deixando presa aqui, nem me torturando ou me matando vai saber onde ela está.'

Lúcio abraçou a esposa e beijou-a na testa.

'-Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas, Cissa, minha vida. Eu não quero e não vou te fazer mal algum. Eu só ia perguntar se ela está bem. Prefiro que você saiba onde ela está, se ela está bem, se lhe falta algo... Me sinto muito mais aliviado do que sabendo que ela pode estar nas mãos daquele Collin Creavy.'

Narcisa sorriu para o marido.

'-Ela está bem e nem Collin sabe onde ela está. Assim que ele a deixou ela fugiu dele também. Mas Guilherme não pode saber disso. Não agora.'

Lúcio beijou a testa da esposa.

'-Pra que os 10mil?'

'-Pra fazer a matrícula de Fleur em alguns cursos, para mudar o quarto dela que eu fiz igual a de um bebê, de propósito é claro... e mais algumas coisinhas...'

'-Coisinhas?'

'-Sim, coloquei uma senhora para cuidar dela. Comprei um fusquinha...'

'-Um fusquinha?' – Lúcio disse sorrindo.

'-Sim, um carro velhinho mas bem cuidado. Pra uma cidade do interior é perfeito. Não chama a atenção. Um lindo fusquinha branco, com bancos de couro preto e detalhes em lilás...'

Lúcio sorriu, Narcisa tinha lhe dito que era uma cidade do interior. Tá, não ajudava muito, mas pelo menos eliminava grandes metrópoles e ele sabia que ela não estava na cidade.

'-Que bom. O que mais?'

'-Bom, ela vai precisar de roupas novas. Só levou uma mala pequena.'

Lúcio abraçou a esposa.

'-Sei porque está fazendo isso. Você está vivendo com Fleur tudo o que lhe fiz passar, não é verdade? Quer livrá-la do que eu te fiz.'

Narcisa ficou em silêncio.

'-Se isso ajuda a curar suas feridas, pode contar com o dinheiro que precisar. Embora eu não goste desse sentimento de estar traindo Guilherme. Sabe que ele não é só meu filho, é meu melhor amigo.'

Narcisa pegou as mãos do esposo e beijou-as uma á uma.

'-Eu te amo, Lúcio. Se eu tivesse que passar por tudo que passei mais uma vez para ter o que tenho hoje, eu passaria sem medo. Você me ensinou a te amar e eu sou muito feliz ao seu lado e ao lado dos nossos filhos. Dos três, mesmo dois deles não sendo meus.'

Lúcio beijou as mãos da esposa uma á uma.

'-Eu sei que eu sou um monstro... Eu te fiz mal, te traí. Mas você é tudo pra mim, Cissa. Você é minha vida.'

Narcisa sorriu para o marido.

'-Não... você não é um monstro. Não mais...' – ela disse fazendo carinho no rosto de seu esposo, antes de beijá-lo nos lábios.

Lúcio pegou-a no colo, depositando-a na cama.

Narcisa o olhava com adoração. Ele adorava esse olhar no rosto da esposa.

Narcisa era bela. Sem dúvida alguma era muito bela. Nem de longe aparentava a idade que tinha. Ele mesmo tinha garantido que ela se cuidasse e fizesse os tratamentos e cirurgias necessárias para voltar a sua forma de antes de engravidar de Draco.

Lúcio podia ser machista. Mas quando queria, sabia como fazer com que uma mulher se sentisse uma rainha em suas mãos. Ele era um perito lorde.

Depois de deitá-la na cama, tirou-lhe os sapatos um a um, massageando os pés. Suas mãos subiram pelas pernas de Narcisa, erguendo aos poucos, bem aos poucos, seu vestido.

De qualquer forma, as meninas iam demorar mais duas horas para voltarem do colégio. Ele tinha tempo para fazê-la delirar nas mãos dele. E ela merecia. Merecia tudo apenas por aceitar ficar ao lado dele depois do que ele lhe fez. Merecia por amá-lo apesar de tudo.

Lúcio tinha plena consciência que nem todas as mulheres aceitariam continuar vivendo ao lado dele depois do que ele fez. Mas Narcisa era especial. Ela era doce, delicada... e ao mesmo tempo uma mulher esperta, que virava um monstro quando alguém que ela não aprovava se aproximava de Draco. Ele lembrava bem da festa em que ela testou Ginevra e os amigos novos do filho. Dentre eles Fleur.

Fleur... quem imaginaria que Guilherme entraria em suas vidas e ia escolher uma das amigas de seu filho como noiva. E que sua bela Narcisa se veria no lugar de Fleur, ajudando-a a fugir de um destino como o dela. Guilherme não sabia como cuidar de uma mulher. Era ele quando jovem. Igualmente estúpido, igualmente machista e igualmente se achando o dono do mundo porque tinha dinheiro para isso. Como ele queria que o filho entendesse que nem tudo pode ser comprado... principalmente o amor de uma mulher.

'-No que está pensando, meu amor?' – Narcisa disse olhando o esposo.

Lúcio sorriu, levantando por completo o vestido da esposa, deixando-a de lingerie azul céu de rendinhas. Narcisa era mesmo espetacular.

'-Este conjunto eu não conhecia.'

'-É novo. Comprei para o dia a dia. Se eu soubesse que ia tentar algo, estaria usando algo mais especial.'

'-Para o dia a dia? Mal posso esperar para ver os que você comprou pra mim!' – Lúcio disse cheio de luxúria, virando a esposa de costa e massageando-lhe as pernas e coxas, concentrando-se para não se afetar com a visão da esposa semi-nua á sua frente.

'-Quer mesmo ver? Quem sabe... Talvez se você liberar rapidamente os 10 mil...' – Narcisa disse divertida.

'-Você deve ser a prostituta mais cara do mundo.' – Lúcio disse fingindo indignação.

'-Olha que eu fazer bem o meu serviço! Não vai se arrepender. ' – ela disse sorrindo.

'-Ah, eu sei que não vou. Conheço bem os seus serviços.' – Lúcio disse descendo a boca para a parte interna das coxas de Narcisa. Ela gemeu com o contato.

Lúcio subiu as mãos para os ombros de Narcisa, ela soltou um resmungo de desagrado.

'-Paciência, querida.' – Lúcio disse, continuando com a massagem – 'Não está gostando?'

'-Estou... suas mãos são maravilhosas. Obrigada.'

'-Não me agradeça.' – Lúcio disse descendo as mãos para os braços e mãos – 'Faço isso para benefício próprio, sabe disso, não sabe?'

'-Benefício próprio?' – ela perguntou algum tempo depois, quando as mãos hábeis de Lúcio abriram o seu sutiã e desceram-lhe a calcinha, deixando-a finalmente nua.

'-Sim... quando eu te massageio, você fica toda mole e completamente á minha mercê. Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com você.'

'-Interesseiro.'

'-Perde-se alguns minutos, mas vale o investimento.' – Lúcio disse mordendo-lhe as ancas.

Narcisa ficou muda e não liberou nenhum suspiro.

Lúcio virou-a de frente. Ela sorriu doce.

'-Sabe que eu te amo, Lúcio.'

Lúcio levantou-se e despiu-se rápido, subindo sobre Narcisa.

'-Claro que sei, querida Narcisa.' – ele disse sugando-lhe os seios.

Narcisa arfou de prazer em seus braços. As mãos de Lúcio percorriam cada parte do seu corpo, ela já não sabia mais onde elas realmente estavam e onde era apenas a sensação. Lúcio era maravilhoso.

Quando ela mal podia respirara de tanto prazer que tinha tido com a boca de Lúcio em seus seios, ele beijou-a. Seu beijo era doce como o mel. Era impossível alguém ter um beijo como o dele. Ele sabia como tratá-la, sabia como guiá-la. Era um amante incrível.

Ela olhou-o nos olhos, implorando por ele sem nenhuma palavra.

Ele sorriu. Seu membro já duro, excitado com a deusa loira que tinha sobre sua cama. Por que Narcisa era uma deusa. Ele tinha plena consciência disso.

'-Ainda não minha querida Narcisa.'

Ele desceu até o meio das pernas de sua esposa, sugando-a bem ali, no centro de sua intimidade.

'-Lúc... Lúcio...' – ela gritou fraco, sem fôlego para dizer qualquer coisa.

Quando Lúcio voltou, ela segurou no membro dele. Ele tirou a mão dela, gentilmente.

'-Hoje é só você, minha querida Narcisa.'

Ele posicionou-se sobre ela. O olhar dele era luxúria, amor e... posse. Aquele olhar sempre estava ali, com aquelas mesmas palavras machistas. Sempre. Mas ela não se importava. Pois nesses momentos, ela não se importava nem um pouco de ouvir isso. Nesses momentos, tudo que ela mais queria era ser realmente dele.

'-Minha querida Narcisa.' – ele disse enquanto posicionava-se entre as pernas dela – 'Narcisa Malfoy, minha esposa. Só minha... Minha...' – ele terminou de dizer penetrando-a de uma única vez.

Um gemido rouco de puro prazer escapou da garganta de Narcisa.

Ela sabia que ia ser maravilhoso. Lúcio...

**62**

**Estabilidade, confiança e segurança**

'-Vamos?' – Draco disse colocando o cinto, fazendo com que as duas colocassem também.

'-Draco, quero sair. Podemos ir ao cinema hoje?' – disse Mione.

'-Sem chance. Tenho que trabalhar. Vou deixar as duas em casa. Almoça comigo, Ginevra?'

'-Claro.' – Gina disse – 'Vá garantir o meu futuro, Draco Malfoy.'

'-Mercenariazinha! Devia te colocar de volta no balcão!'

Gina fez cara de coitadinha e Draco riu.

'-Vocês ficam tão bem juntos... ao contrário de mim e do Rony.' – Mione suspirou.

'-Chega de suspiros Mione. O Ronald não te merece. Já conversamos sobre isso. Precisa ocupar sua cabeça com outras coisas para esquecê-lo.'

'-Não quero ocupar minha cabeça com outras coisas...'

'-Mi, ou você pelo menos tenta ou eu juro que convenço o papai a te arrumar um noivo mesmo contra sua vontade.'

Mione riu sarcástica, o sorriso característico de Lúcio. Draco achou a semelhança engraçada.

'-Nunca vão fazer isso comigo. Eu nunca vou permitir.'

Gina ficou em silêncio, olhando a rua... Draco era mesmo um Malfoy. Ele era bom mas... Mas era mal. Uma contradição perigosa. Lembrou das histórias de Narcisa e se perguntou se ela não acabaria daquela forma caso se revoltasse contra ele.

Era um sentimento estranho porque ela gostava dele, mas não tinha mais certeza do quanto. Sua vida estava tão certinha ao lado dele, tão regrada. Ela o obedecia em seus menores pedidos e caprichos. Tentava se comportar da melhor forma possível, ser perfeita em tudo. Ele lhe exigia a perfeição. Sempre.

Mione e Draco continuavam discutindo, mas ela já não ouvia mais nada.

Depois da conversa com Dumbledore, Draco a colocava de castigo estudando todas as noites. Sempre ligava para ela e onde quer que ela estivesse, fazia-a prometer que estudaria um assunto que ele escolhesse pelas próximas duas horas.

Tinha parado de pedir ajuda para Mione. Gina nunca foi de estudar muito... ás vezes ela se esforçava, mas nunca chegou a estudar tanto sem provas marcadas. E Mione tinha percebido essa súbita mudança e a estava forçando a encarar os fatos.

Draco percebeu isso e três vezes por semana, fora seus cursos normais, ela tinha voltado a ter aulas particulares.

'-Não concorda, Ginevra?' – Draco disse.

'-Sim, claro.' – ela disse sem saber do que se tratava. Ultimamente, ela fazia muito disso: concordar com o que quer que ele dissese.

Talvez Mione estivesse certa. Talvez ela fosse mesmo um belo cavalo treinado... que no final do dia, vai parar trancado num estábulo com sua cenoura.

Draco a tinha realmente treinado?

Não... isso era coisa da Mione. Ela estava estranha.

'-Isso, Gina. Agora agradeça a sua cenourinha.' – Mione disse sarcástica.

'-Do que está falando?' – Gina perguntou virando, atraída pela frase.

'-Bobeira. Ela só está te provocando.' – Draco disse.

'-Você acabou de concordar com ele de que o que vale é a estabilidade e a segurança, não os sentimentos, o amor. Concordou com ele sem nem pensar.'

'-Eu não acho isso.' – Gina disse se defendendo.

'-Acabou de dizer que concordava, Ginevra.' – Draco disse.

'-Eu não estava prestando atenção, desculpem.'

'-É... e por isso o Draco meteu na cabeça que quer me arranjar um noivo!'

'-Tá maluco, Draco? Vai forçar sua própria irmã a aceitar outra pessoa?'

'-No final, os sentimentos é o que menos importa. Se puder associar os dois, ótimo. Se não, ele vem com o tempo. Estabilidade, confiança e segurança. É tudo que um homem precisa para ter a mulher que quiser. E você não é diferente, Mione. É uma mulher e precisa de segurança, precisa se sentir querida, protegida. Vai acabar se apaixonando com o tempo.'

'-O que está insinuando? Que esse "ser" vai trabalhar em mim para que eu me apaixone por ele? Eu não posso ser treinada, não posso ser domada. Não vão conseguir isso de mim. Eu amo o cabeça dura do Ronald e sou eu quem vai decidir se eu vou agüentar ou vou desistir dele. Nenhum homem vai mandar em mim.'

'-Gina, me ajude.' – Draco pediu.

'-Concordo com Hermione.' – Gina disse. Sabia que o que Draco falava era em partes verdade, mas estava fazendo um teste consigo mesma, não ia concordar em nada com Draco dessa vez, para ver até onde ele ia, se ela estava mesmo "treinada" como dizia Mione... A cenoura no estábulo no fim do dia.

A frase lhe dava arrepios. Podia traduzi-la como ela presa em uma casa, sem ser ela mesma, com sua recompensa de ter tudo o que quisesse ao lado dele. Enquanto o mundo a admirava e a achava feliz...

'-Gina, sabe que o que digo é verdade.'

'-Não é não.'

Mione parou de falar e olhava os dois com curiosidade.

'-É tudo uma grande farsa. Os homens fingem que conquistam e as mulheres fingem que são conquistadas. Não passa de um jogo de interesses.'

'-Exemplos.'

'-Você confia em mim, Ginevra?'

'-Claro que sim! Eu confiaria minha vida á você.'

'-Eu cuido de você, Ginevra. Eu te protejo desse mundo, das coisas que te preocupam. Te protejo de pessoas como Umbridge ou do seu pai, que nunca mais vai tocar em um fio de cabelo seu. Eu te apresento um futuro sólido, sem problemas de ordens financeiras. Confiança, proteção e estabilidade.'

'-Não é só isso... eu te amo Draco. Você esqueceu que o que me faz ficar ao seu lado, aceitar tudo... é esse sentimento. Foi ele que me fez dar as costas ao que seu pai fez com minha mãe. Foi ele que me fez enfrentar tantos conselhos de que não ia dar certo e os planos da sua mãe de lhe casar com Cho. Eu te amo Draco.'

'-Eu sei... e é recíproco, Ginevra. Você é uma artista por natureza. Eu amo sua voz, sua beleza, sua delicadeza... Amo sua força de vontade em tentar ser perfeita. Você é tudo que eu quero em uma mulher. A mulher que eu preciso ter ao meu lado. Minha Senhora Malfoy. É uma troca perfeita. E eu tenho como bônus esse sentimento entre nós dois.'

'-Está dizendo que o nosso amor não é o mais importante?'

'-Estou dizendo que o que essa cabeça dura da minha irmã tem que entender, e que você chegou a concordar e depois voltou atrás, é que o homem que oferecer a uma mulher estabilidade, confiança e proteção; mais cedo ou mais tarde, acaba ganhando o coração dela. E que é isso o que vai acontecer com ela.'

'-Nunca ouviu que o amor é a força que move o mundo, Draco?' – Gina disse.

'-Sim. E é por isso que temos por aí casais embaixo da ponte com filhos. Mães de 13 anos abandonadas pelos supostos "pais" de seus filhos, que dever ter a mesma idade. Famílias com uma dúzia de crianças dependendo da ajuda miserável do governo pra colocar comida na mesa... tudo por causa do amor. Se essas pessoas pensassem antes de sair por aí fazendo filhos em nome do amor, poderiam cuidar de si mesmos e ter uma vida mais digna. De que adianta dizer: "Eu te amo" se no fim do dia, seu amor não pode colocar comida na mesa, ou te dar aquilo que você tanto deseja... Se no fim do dia, você está cansada e com dores nos pés e nas costas e ainda tem que ir fazer o jantar ou cuidar do bebê? De que adianta dizer "eu te amo" se seu suposto amado não pode cuidar de você ou do seu próprio filho?'

'-Será mesmo que essas pessoas não são felizes? Estão ao lado das pessoas que amam. Sua família.' – disse Gina.

'-Será mesmo que uma mãe se sente feliz ao ver seu filho sentado no chão, comendo um pedaço de pão seco, sem saber o que vai comer no dia seguinte? Será que ela se sentiria mais feliz se estivesse com uma pessoa que não ama, mas pudesse dar tudo ao filho? Sim. Ela estaria mais feliz! Amor é só amor, Gina. Não enche barriga, não dá proteção, estabilidade ou segurança. É um sentimento bonito, eu concordo. Mas é só um sentimento.'

'-Mesmo assim é o MEU sentimento!' – disse Mione interrompendo – 'E pode esquecer esse papo. Ninguém manda em mim.'

'-No final, Mione, o pai dos seus filhos vai te dar segurança, vai te proteger e te dar confiança. Á você e aos seus filhos. Ele vai te tocar com carinho, vai fazê-la dele. E no final, depois de tanto afeto e dedicação, você vai começar a amá-lo. E talvez ele á você. Dê-se uma chance de esquecer aquele moleque.'

'-Você me enxerga assim, Draco?' – Gina disse baixo e fraco.

'-Do que você está falando, Ginevra? Pára com isso. Eu amo você. De verdade.'

Mione sorriu sarcástica.

'-E eis que o grande Draco Malfoy mostra sua verdadeira cara á sua noivinha.'

'-Mione, quer calar a boca?' – Draco perguntou parando o carro na entrada da Mansão Malfoy.

Gina desceu do carro em silêncio. Draco segurou-lhe em sua mão e Mione foi atrás.

'-Você vai para a empresa comigo hoje, Ginevra. Vou te deixar ao meu lado até que esse seu humor mude. Eu realmente te amo. Não quero que pense em outra coisa que não seja meu amor por você.'

Gina suspirou cansada. Uma vontade imensa de voar no pescoço de Hermione.

Ela estava tão bem... estava feliz... porque ela tinha que lhe abrir os olhos?

Bem que ela poderia continuar na ignorância.

A ignorância de uma felicidade falsa... uma vida falsa... Uma vida sendo a bonequinha de Draco, o fantoche.

'-Ouviu, Ginevra?'

'-Sim, claro. Eu irei onde quiser.'

Draco beijou-lhe a mão.

'-Sei que irá.'

É claro... ele sabia que ela ia. Sabia porque ele a tinha treinado para obedecê-lo. Ele usou um método diferente de Guilherme. Não bateu nela nem foi violento em momento algum. Mas no final, ela estava nas mãos dele. E ele sabia bem disso.

Por quê ela? Tá, ela era bonita. Reconhecia isso. Uma beleza rara, talvez um pouco selvagem. Cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes que muitas vezes estavam num tom mel. Uma pele branquinha, poucas sardas no rosto. Lábios vermelhos, dentes brancos...

Era por causa disso? Sua aparência? Não... Tinha que ter mais alguma coisa. Ela não ia suportar se fosse só isso.

Porque disso tudo, uma coisa era certa: Draco realmente a havia treinado... e ela nem havia percebido.

**oOo**

Assim que os três entraram, Guilherme levantou-se, sendo seguido por Willian, que estava com medo das reações do neto.

Narcisa e Lúcio que viram o carro pela câmera, desceram as escadas correndo.

'-Mione, Gina, sei que sabem onde Fleur está. Foram delatadas. Agora falem tudo o que sabem antes que eu me zangue.' – Guilherme disse praticamente cuspindo fogo.

Draco se pôs à frente de Hermione e Gina.

'-Se ousar dizer qualquer coisa que ofenda minha irmã ou minha noiva, ou se tocar em um fio de cabelo de qualquer um das duas, eu juro que vai se arrepender de ter levantado hoje.'

'-Guilherme não vai fazer nada, ele está nervoso.' – disse Willian – 'Por favor, meninas. Já sabemos que vocês estão nisso até o pescoço. Onde está Fleur?'

'-Em segurança. Bem e em segurança.' – disse Mione.

'-Em segurança? Com aquele bissexual?' – Guilherme disse estressado.

'-Não... ela não está com ele. Ela fugiu dele. Não consegue entender que Fleur não fugiu atrás de outro homem? Ela fugiu de você, Guilherme. Unicamente de você.' – disse Mione.

'-Fleur precisava desse tempo para se reencontrar. Ela estava perdida e com medo. Medo de você.' – disse Gina.

'-Você se comportou como um monstro, Guilherme. Você praticamente obrigou Fleur a dormir com você. Fez da primeira noite dela uma lembrança dolorosa, horrível... A machucou com palavras, ações... fez com que ela se sentisse comprada, usada.' – disse Mione cuspindo cada palavra.

'-Não... eu não fiz...' – Guilherme disse baixo.

'-Fez sim... e depois... depois disse á ela que ela só serviria para lhe dar um filho. Guilherme, você a destruiu! E aquele tapa! Foi no dia daquele tapa que Fleur tomou a decisão final de fugir, sabia? Aquele tapa absurdo! O rosto de Fleur não inchou, mas ficou marcado por horas. Já o coração dela ficou marcado pra sempre.' – disse Mione.

'-Fleur fugiu de você, Guilherme. Fugiu porque você foi um monstro com ela.' – disse Gina.

'-Fui sincero.' – Guilherme disse seco e Gina teve vontade de chorar. Porque agora ela sabia tudo que estava por trás daquelas palavras. Mas ela não podia chorar. Não na frente de Willian, não na frente de Draco ou Guilherme. Porque ela era forte, muito mais forte do que todos eles e ela sabia disso.

'-Sua sinceridade então é monstruosa. Absurda! Fleur está bem. Ela precisa de um tempo sozinha. Faça um único gesto de bondade e deixe-a em paz.' – disse Mione

'-Como posso deixá-la em paz? Estão malucos? Não posso deixá-la sozinha!' – Guilherme disse com raiva. Quem eles pensavam que eram? Fleur era dele!

'-Ela não está sozinha. Está bem. Tem a nós. Deixe-a em paz. Não a procure.' – disse Gina.

'-Ela ainda é a minha noiva. Ela só tem a mim.'

'-Sim... e ela sabe disso. Mas precisa ficar só. Somos suas irmãs, confie na gente. Ela está bem.' – disse Mione.

'-Quem a está mantendo?'

'-Eu.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Você? Mãe... até você?'

'-Você está igual ao seu pai, Guilherme... eu não queria esse mesmo destino para Fleur. Se pudesse mudá-lo... e eu posso... eu fiz.'

'-É a minha noiva! Você acobertou a fuga dela. Como pôde? NÃO ME CONSIDERA MAIS SEU FILHO, NARCISA?'

Lúcio ia falar algo mas Narcisa levantou a mão o impedindo. Era um gesto que ele usava muito com ela. Normalmente ele ficaria bravo mas dessa vez, isso o fez o sorrir. Jamais ficaria bravo com Narcisa depois de tanto prazer que ela havia lhe proporcionado... Estava nas mãos dela... estava perdido!

'-Acalme-se, filho. É claro que eu te amo. Você não tem meu sangue mas é meu filho do coração, assim como Hermione. Eu quero mais que tudo que seja feliz.' – disse Narcisa.

'-Você não ia ser feliz se continuasse agindo do mesmo jeito. Isso não foi feito pensando apenas em Fleur. Foi feito pensando em você também.' – disse Draco.

'-Você também está nisso, Draco?' – disse Guilherme.

'-Mais ou menos. Mas não sei onde ela está se é o que quer saber. Só sei que Gina e Mione estavam envolvidas e elas tem o meu apoio.'

'-Quem mais sabe alguma coisa aqui? Willian? Pai?'

'-Eu acabei de descobrir que Narcisa estava no meio, mas não sei onde Fleur está. Só sei que ela ganhou um fusquinha branco, com bancos pretos e detalhes em lilás.' – Lúcio disse rindo.

Narcisa sorriu de volta para o marido.

'-Vocês devem estar querendo me matar. Seus traidores!' – Guilherme disse nervoso.

'-A única que sabe a localização exata da casa sou eu.' – disse Narcisa – 'Fleur está bem. Há duas horas ela tinha chorado até dormir. Está cansada da viagem e ferida por dentro. Estressada com essa fuga. Já cuidei com Dumbledore para que ela assista ás aulas em outra unidade e faça provas aqui, para não perder o ano. Ela também fará as aulas de bateria e guitarra que você vinha acobertando que ela fazia. Estou cuidando dela, Guilherme. Ela vai provar um pouco da felicidade e da tristeza de estar sozinha e vai fazer sua própria escolha. Nenhuma mulher deve ser obrigada a passar pelo inferno na mão de um homem. Eu não seria eu mesma se não fizesse nada.'

Guilherme respirou fundo.

'-É mesmo, Narcisa? Não é segredo que meu pai foi um monstro pra você. Que ele e seu pai obrigaram que você se cassasse com o ele, o homem que destruiu a vida da sua melhor amiga, que a abandonou grávida e sozinha. Não é segredo que ele te deixou trancada nessa casa, como um brinquedo que ele exibia e guardava enquanto ele se divertia com outras mulheres, como a mãe da Hermione. Te humilhando e te batendo, quase que diariamente. E não é segredo algum que ele te estrupou, te deixando grávida do Draco. Você passou o inferno na mão do Lúcio, mas mesmo assim o ama. Porque Fleur não me amaria?'

'-Cale-se Guilherme. Eu me arrependo de tudo que fiz a Narcisa a cada minuto da minha vida. De tudo que fiz á Molly, sua mãe. E de como, mesmo sem saber, abandonei Hermione. Eu me arrependo e não me perdôo. Nós te amamos Guilherme e é por isso que não queremos essa vida pra você.' – disse Lúcio sentido.

Narcisa o abraçou. Reviver tudo aquilo, tudo de uma vez mesmo que pela boca de outra pessoa, era demais.

Ela sabia que apenas a sua família sabia daquilo tudo. Mas mesmo assim, eram muitas pessoas e mesmo sendo uma das maiores vítimas, ela se sentia mal por ter vivido tudo aquilo calada.

Ela começou a chorar baixo, o rosto enterrado no peito do marido.

Sem nenhuma palavra, Lúcio pegou-a no colo e subiu em direção ao seu quarto.

'-Nós te amamos, Guilherme. É por isso que não queremos essa vida para você ou para Fleur.' – disse Gina.

'-Confie em nós, Guilherme.' – disse Draco – 'Eu estou vigiando essas moças de perto. E agora, o papai também.'

'-Ela vai voltar, relaxa.' – disse Mione sorrindo.

'-Estou cercado de traidores. Willian, vamos no meu apartamento beber alguma coisa?'

'-Claro.' – disse Willian, que tinha ficado quieto todo o tempo. Aqueles Malfoys até que eram interessantes der se observar.

Ia aproveitar para colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça do neto e recitar algumas leis e penas para quem fazia coisas daquele tipo com mulheres. Não era possível que o neto de um advogado como ele estava sujeito a ir para a cadeia por absurdos como aquele.

**oOo**

'-Vamos?' – Draco disse se levantando da mesa, depois que viu Gina terminar seu almoço.

'-Tenho aula particular de física hoje e defesa pessoal no final da tarde. Quer mesmo que eu o acompanhe? Minhas aulas particulares não eram importantes? Ser perfeita, lembra-se?'

Draco sorriu.

'-Sua confiança em mim vem antes de qualquer outra coisa. Não quero que ocupe sua cabeça com essas tolices que Hermione vem dizendo. Quero que entenda que eu te amo e que isso é o bastante.'

Gina sorriu cansada e Hermione deu um sorriso de deboche.

Draco ignorou o sorriso da irmã e beijou a mão de Gina.

'-Pode me esperar na sala, por favor?'

Gina concordou e saiu, mas colou o ouvido atrás da porta. Agora era um caminho sem volta. Ia até o fim para saber a verdade.

'-O que pensa que está fazendo, Hermione? Sou seu irmão! Eu confiei em você!'

'-Não concordo com o que está fazendo!'

'-Escute, eu não bati na Gina em nenhum momento. Não a chantageei, não a humilhei. Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado. Então quer fazer o favor de parar de se intrometer?'

'-Ela... ela parece um pôneizinho treinado e isso me dá muita raiva!'

'-Não! Não parece. É! Você sabe disso! E me deu muito trabalho para que ela começasse a agir como uma dama da alta sociedade e me obedecer cegamente.'

'-Eu vi no carro...'

'-É. E é a MINHA mulher. Se continuar se metendo, eu juro que faço o papai te arrumar um noivo!'

'-Eu pensei que você fosse diferente, Draco. Meu irmão... Você é igualzinho a eles. Só suas táticas são diferentes.'

'- Se quer saber, eu realmente gosto de Ginevra. Mas o lugar de uma Sra. Malfoy é sempre ao lado do marido. Dando-lhe honra e obediência. Isso nunca vai mudar. E é assim que ela deve agir. É assim que eu a treinei para que ela agisse.'

'-E o lugar de um Sr. Malfoy, Draco? É ao lado da sua mulher?'

Draco sorriu para Hermione.

'-Eu pensei que como uma Malfoy, eu pudesse confiar em você. Mas pelo visto eu estava errado. Quem mais precisa de treinamento é você, Hermione. Para entender o seu lugar. Mas querendo ou não, você é uma mulher. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vai encontrar alguém que lhe coloque no seu devido lugar.'

'-Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, Draco. Se o lugar de uma Sra. Malfoy é ao lado de seu marido, lhe obedecendo cegamente, onde é o lugar de um Senhor Malfoy?'

Draco sorriu ainda mais.

'-O lugar de um Sr. Malfoy é onde ele quiser.'

Gina do outro lado da porta, estava com o coração partido.

Ela não devia ter ouvido aquilo. Definitivamente, ela não devia ter ouvido aquilo!

Arrumando coragem sabe-se lá onde, ela entrou na cozinha. Mas toda coragem a abandonou quando Draco sorriu doce pra ela.

'-Ginevra, querida. Eu já estava indo. Quis apenas conversar um pouco mais com Hermione e acabei me excedendo.'

'-Draco, se importa de eu ficar e fazer minha aula de física? Estou realmente preocupada com essa matéria.'

'-Tudo bem, eu te acompanho na aula hoje. Não quero deixá-la sozinha esta tarde. Sei que deve ter um monte de minhocas nessa cabecinha linda.'

'- Estabilidade, confiança e segurança. Segurança você já me dá, Draco. Você me protege do mundo, você cuida de mim, nada me falta. Eu confio em você. Confio no seu amor, na sua honestidade... e estabilidade. Eu já tenho tudo que o meu coração deseja e sei que é capaz de cuidar de mim e dos nossos filhos, mesmo que você nunca mais trabalhe mas mesmo assim... é preciso, para assegurar essas mesmas três coisas aos nossos filhos e netos. Para que eles possam um dia dizer o mesmo.' – Gina disse séria.

Draco sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa.

'-Você está bem, querida Ginevra?'

'-Sim, estou. Entendi o que quis dizer, Draco. Entendi tudo. Finalmente entendi tudo.'

'-Estou muito orgulhoso de você, minha querida.' – Draco disse lhe fazendo carinho no rosto.

Gina não conseguiu se segurar e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. Era muita hipocrisia!

'-O que houve?' – Draco disse visivelmente preocupado.

'-Nada. Estou feliz. Só isso.' – Gina disse.

Draco fez uma cara de que não acreditou nem um pouco.

'-Pegue suas coisas, vou ligar para o seu professor. Terá aula de física na empresa hoje. Vou pedir que ele lhe dê duas aulas ao invés de uma, já que está tão preocupada com a matéria. Cancele a aula de defesa pessoal por hoje.'

'-Mas Draco...'

'-Certo. Tem um motivo maior pra eu não querer deixá-la sozinha.'

Gina ficou branca. Draco não ia falar... ia? Ele não seria tão sincero.

'-Diz...' – ela disse num sussurro.

'-Eu tive um sonho esquisito essa noite e... ele envolvia você indo embora, me deixando. Por isso que eu estou tão grudado em você. Meu subconsciente está com medo de te perder. Fique ao meu lado, por favor. Só hoje.' – Draco disse de modo fofo.

Gina sorriu e uma lágrima escapou.

'-Certo. Eu irei com você.'

Mione levantou-se da mesa indignada.

'-Divirtam-se no seu mundinho.' – ela murmurou ao passar pelos dois.

'- Ignore-a.' – disse Draco beijando-lhe a mão docemente e a levando para fora.

Ela não conseguia resistir ao charme dele. Finalmente sabia que era tudo um jogo, onde Draco a manipulara sem que ela houvesse percebido. Mas agora ela sabia.

Como odiava saber a verdade. Era tão mais cômodo permanecer na ignorância... Draco fingia que a amava e ela acreditava. Ele havia dito pra Hermione que realmente gostava dela mas... aquilo... aquilo era manipulação. Ele era um machista. Tanto quanto ou mais que o pai. Não podia acreditar que com ela seria diferente. Talvez se Lúcio tivesse ficado com sua mãe, ele também a houvesse manipulado. Porque ela acreditou que com ela ia ser diferente?

Odiava Hermione por lhe ter aberto os olhos. Aquilo não era legal. Ou era? Até quando? Até onde era melhor saber a verdade?

Draco abriu a porta do carro e ela entrou automaticamente, sentando-se ao lado dele.

Draco começou a falar mas ela nem prestou atenção, tão perdida em pensamentos que estava. Ainda meio em choque pela descoberta. Algo que estava bem na sua frente mas que ela, cegada pelo amor que sentia por ele, não tinha visto. E isso doía.

Pro azar dela, teria sido muito bom se ela houvesse prestado atenção.

Draco dirigia enquanto falava.

'-Sabe, Ginevra. Estive pensando. Tenho que sair do país no final do ano por causa daquela promessa que fiz ao meu pai de estudar no exterior, o que vai me deixar praticamente um ano longe de você. Quero me dar e te dar uma segurança. O que pensa de nos casarmos antes do final do ano?'

'-Como quiser.' – ela respondeu no automático.

'-Vou contatar uma agência de casamentos pessoalmente. Vou falar com Bonatti ainda hoje. O que acha?' – Draco continuou empolgado.

'-Hum Hum.' – ela continuou no automático.

'-Comprei uma casa para nós dois faz algumas semanas. Ela terminou de ser mobiliada ainda ontem. Mal posso esperar para te mostrar. Assim, quando nos casarmos, você terá sua própria casa. Está feliz?'

'-Sim.' – ela disse no automático.

Foi uma resposta um tanto simples, mas Draco estava tão empolgado que nem percebeu.

'-O ideal era morar com meus pais, já que eu vou herdar a mansão, mas não quero. Não agora. Quero uma casa só pra nós dois. Mesmo que tenha que morar sozinha por um ano. Nada como o nosso próprio teto. O que pensa?'

'-O quê? Desculpa...' – Gina disse percebendo que estavam conversando sobre algo.

'-Não estava prestando atenção?' – Draco perguntou com cara feia.

'-Claro que sim. Apenas não ouvi sua última pergunta. Deve ter sido o barulho do vento.' – Gina mentiu, jogando assim, sem saber, sua última oportunidade de se livrar ao vento.

'-Perguntei o que acha de ter uma casa pra você, quando nos casarmos. Assim, não terá que ficar na mansão com os meus pais.' – ele repetiu.

'-Perfeito.' – ela disse.

'-Então está combinado. Ah, Ginevra, não sabe como está me fazendo feliz hoje! Eu te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!' – Draco disse visivelmente feliz.

Gina sorriu. Por mais que estivesse sendo manipulada, por mais que soubesse que estava nas mãos dele... ela não resistia àquele sorriso, àquelas palavras. E querendo ou não, ela sabia que pelo menos parte daquele sentimento era verdade.

'-Não Draco... sou eu que te amo!' – ela disse sorrindo, sem nem imaginar que tinha concordado em se casar antes do fim do ano.

**oOo**

Mione estava no seu quarto, mais uma vez quebrando tudo.

Lúcio e Narcisa, atraídos pelo barulho, entraram e pegaram Hermione num acesso de raiva, jogando tudo pelo chão.

Narcisa ia interromper, mas Lúcio a segurou.

Eles ficaram assistindo até Hermione, cansada, se jogar em algum canto no meio do caos.

'-Sente-se melhor?' – Lúcio perguntou.

'-É tudo culpa sua.' – Hermione disse fraca.

'-O que fiz?' – Lúcio perguntou.

'-Criou seus filhos ao seu modelo. Machistas, hipócritas... eles tratam suas mulheres como se fossem marionetes.'

'-Mione, acalme-se. Fleur já está em segurança. Estamos trabalhando no Guilherme.' – Narcisa disse.

'-Estou falando do Draco!'

Narcisa empalideceu. Era o seu menino. Era ela quem o tinha criado. E Gina havia falado tão bem dele quando ela perguntou... Lembrou-se sem querer do dia que ele lhe humilhou, no concurso da ChocoShow. Não... ele não podia ser assim.

'-O Draco... ele fez algo á Gina?' – Narcisa perguntou.

Mione se jogou no colo da mãe, chorando.

'-São minhas amigas. Eu as adoro e odeio ver alguém fazer mal á elas. E são meus próprios irmãos! Eu não consigo fazer Gina enxergar... E não consigo odiá-los. Principalmente o Draco. Eu adoro o Draco. '

'-Calma Mione. Me conta, o Draco bateu na Gina?' – Narcisa perguntou.

'-Não... ele a trata super bem.'

'-Então? O que há de errado?' – perguntou Narcisa.

'-Aí está o erro. Ela faz tudo que ele quer, não tem vontade própria. Ele a treinou para obedecê-lo. Ela virou um fantoche.'

Narcisa a abraçou, tentando confortá-la de alguma forma.

'-Filha... como pode saber que é isso mesmo? Ele a trata bem, você mesma disse. Ela não está feliz?' – Lúcio disse, fazendo com que Mione se separasse da mãe.

'-Acha mesmo, pai? É uma felicidade falsa. Assim que ela perceber, vai deixá-lo.'

'-E você a tem feito perceber?'

'-Tenho tentado. É minha amiga!'

Cissa, pode nos deixar sozinhos?

Narcisa sorriu saindo do quarto. Eles iam ter uma conversa de pai e filha.

'-Mione, filha. Você gosta do Draco?'

'-Claro que gosto.'

'-Digo gostar além de um irmão.'

'-Não estou entendendo.'

'-Está sim.'

'-Eu... não sei...' – ela disse se jogando no colo do pai.

Lúcio fez carinho na cabeça da filha.

'-Filha... olha, é normal você admirá-lo e querer ele pra você. Mas ele não ia te enxergar com outros olhos, você é só a irmãzinha dele. Se separá-lo de Ginevra, só vai conseguir deixá-lo triste e nunca terá uma chance com ele.'

Mione chorou ainda mais.

'- Filinha, o papai te adora. Pode falar o que quiser... Desabafa.'

'-Pai eu... eu sempre gostei dele. Desde pequena. Nem me lembro bem quando. Foi só quando eu falei dele pra minha mãe que ela me disse que eu era sua filha. Mas aí já era tarde. Eu já estava apaixonada e... não mudou muita coisa.'

'-Minha pequena. Você está sofrendo por vê-lo com sua amiga, por saber que ele a está manipulando, por gostar dele e ele ser seu irmão, por tentar esquecê-lo com Rony, por brincar com os sentimentos do Rony...'

'-Eu sou muito má... Eu sou uma pessoa horrível!' – ela disse desabando em lágrimas no colo do pai.

Lúcio fez carinho na cabeça de Hermione, calado. Ela tinha que chorar, tinha quer colocar tudo pra fora.

Nada no mundo o havia preparado para aquilo.

Guilherme sendo um bruto, um grosso... ele tendo que ser cúmplice da mulher na fuga da própria nora. E descobrir que o filho era apaixonado pela irmã caçula. Mas pelo menos ele tinha superado isso.

Mione também estava apaixonada pelo irmão e pior, estava tentando acabar com o noivado dele e se sentia um poço de culpa por isso.

E Draco aparentemente, ia se dar mal quando Gina descobrisse tudo. Isso se já não tivesse descoberto pois Mione estava decidida a isso.

Adolescentes...

Ser pai era literalmente padecer no paraíso!

Mione terminou de chorar e olhou para o pai, esfregando os olhos.

'-Mione minha querida filhinha, você não é uma pessoa horrível. E eu tenho orgulho de você por ter conseguido me contar isso tudo. Mas se posso te dar um conselho, pare de tentar mostrar a verdade pra Gina. Draco a está fazendo feliz, mesmo que a esteja manipulando. E depois, ele a adora. Nunca vai deixar faltar nada pra ela: nem amor, nem financeiramente. O que há de mal nisso?'

'-E se algum dia ela fizer algo que ele não quer?'

'-Querida, se o Draco estiver fazendo com que ela o obedeça, esse dia nunca vai chegar. Deixe-os ser felizes. E quanto á você... não precisa ficar com o Ronald se não quiser. Posso arranjar outros caras que dariam tudo para ter você.'

'-O Draco me ameaçou dizendo que se eu me interferisse mais, ele ia falar com você para arranjar alguém pra mim pra me treinar.'

'-Ele não fez isso.'

'-Fez.'

'-Filha,me escuta. O papai nunca vai te forçar a se casar. Mas poderia conhecer outras pessoas.'

'-O Ronald me ama. Ele ia fugir comigo. E eu o amo também!'

'-Filha, era um amor. Mas você pode ter outros. Outros que vão te ajudar a esquecer o Draco e o Ronald. Porque não dá uma chance. Depois de um tempo, vai ver que vai começar a gostar deles.'

'-Estabilidade, confiança e segurança. Não é mesmo, papai?' – Mione disse sarcástica.

Lúcio viu na filha o próprio sorriso e teve vontade de sorrir, mas segurou.

'- O que quer dizer?'

'-É tudo que um mulher precisa, segundo o Draco. Por isso ele disse que ia me arranjar alguém. Que com o tempo, eu ia me apaixonar.'

'-Filha, eu não disse nada disso. Eu só disse que você devia dar uma chance á si mesma. O que acha?'

'-Talvez...'

'-Coincidentemente, há três dias, um colega me perguntou sobre você para o filho dele. Ele é dono de uma empresa de construções. Stradivarius empreendimentos. Já ouviu falar?'

Mione fez que sim com a cabeça. Era uma empresa que construía prédios populares nas regiões sudeste e sul do país.

'-O nome dele é Andrew Stradivarius. Me parece um bom menino. Está cursando engenharia civil. É o único filho dele e vai herdar um império. É um pouco mais velho que você, tem 25 anos.'

'-Mas sou sua filha oficialmente há duas semanas...'

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Mas sua fama já correu junto com o nome Malfoy. Ele me falou que o próprio filho ficou empolgado quando soube dos instrumentos que tocava, onde estudava, seus idiomas, os concursos... Ele está muito interessado em te conhecer. Poderia dar uma chance.'

Mione sorriu para o pai.

'-E eu vou virar uma marionete nas mãos dele! Não sei se estou preparada para ser uma senhora... Ter que fingir ignorância quando ele voltar no meio da noite cheirando a perfume barato. Ter que ser boazinha e sorrir quando eu estiver com vontade de matar. Fingir que não sei das traições, agüentar quando ele me jogar na cara que é homem e faz o que quer. E se eu começar a gostar dele? Estou cansada desse mundo machista. Vou começar a gostar de mulher!'

Lúcio sorriu...

'-Filha... tá, nós Malfoys temos esse "defeito" como você diz. Mas nem todos os homens são assim. Porque não dá á ele e se dá uma chance?'

'-E se eu não quiser nada com ele?'

'-Aí depois você tenta outro. Mas pára com esse papo de começar a gostar de mulher!'

Mione sorriu para o pai.

'-Segundo o Draco, eu só devo ter alguma coisa se eu estiver noiva. Não posso sair assim ou vou ficar falada.'

'-Esqueça o Draco. Se quiser, eu e Thomas, podemos marcar de jogar golfe, faz tempo que não vamos. Eu levo você e ele leva Andrew. Não é um encontro e vocês terão a chance de conversar. O que acha?'

'-O que está esperando? Ligue logo para o Thomas.' – Mione disse sorrindo para o pai.

Lúcio sorriu beijando a testa da filha.

'-Vai dar tudo certo, meu anjo. Ele é um bom moço. Você vai ver.'

Mione sorriu para o pai, enxugando as lágrimas.

**oOo**

'-Está errado. Mais uma vez está errado! Srta. Weasley, o que está te incomodando? Já é a terceira vez que explico e você faz o exercício de maneira errada!' – o professor disse começando a ficar nervoso.

Gina estava em uma sala da ChocoShow com o professor de física. Realmente, não estava prestando atenção em nada. Sua mente estava em Draco e no que havia descoberto. Ela realmente não sabia o que fazer.

Não queria uma vida falsa, uma vida sem vida, uma vida sem vontade própria, uma vida de fantoche. Dinheiro nenhum comprava a liberdade, o orgulho. De nada valia aquele império se ela não acreditasse, não confiasse no amor dele. Pra ela, aquilo tudo pouco importava. Ela só queria que ele soubesse que ela sabia a verdade. Mas não sabia se era o certo a ser feito. Na verdade, não sabia o que fazer. Draco...

'-Estou esperando.'

'-O quê? Desculpe professor.'

'-Srta. Weasley, eu acabei de explicar novamente todo o exercício, não prestou atenção?'

'-Desculpe.' – ela disse com os olhos cheios d'água. – 'Vou prestar atenção agora. Juro. Me deixe tentar mais uma vez.'

O professor respirou fundo e pegou um copo d'água, servindo pra ela.

'-Quer conversar? Já dei aulas pra muitas meninas que desabavam no meio das aulas, que nem você. É muita pressão, não é? O que querem de você?'

'-Perfeição.' – disse Draco entrando na sala – 'O que eu quero e o que eu exijo. É tudo o que lhe peço. Porque não está prestando atenção na aula, Ginevra? O que te incomoda? Ainda é a aquela história de Hermione?'

Gina só olhou para baixo.

'-Chega de aulas por hoje, professor. Obrigado, está dispensado.'

'-Sim Sr. Malfoy.'

O professor recolheu rapidamente suas coisas e despedindo-se com um aceno de cabeça, saiu.

Draco trancou a porta e aproximou-se de Gina. Levantou-lhe o queixo com uma das mãos e a beijou. O beijo foi regado de lágrimas salgadas de Gina, mas Draco não o interrompeu. Levantou-a e pegando-a no colo, a levou até o sofá que havia na sala.

Ele a tocou por todo o seu corpo. Gina estava carente daquele carinho. Precisava senti-lo, precisava dele. Ela o amava. Não ia desistir dele. Não ia. Ia passar o que tivesse que passar desde que não parasse de sentir aqueles beijos, aquelas mãos suaves, ter o sorriso dele só para si...

Quando viu, ela já estava com a saia levantada e sem blusa.

Draco estava sobre ela, esfregando o corpo dele no dela, abriu-lhe o sutiã sem que ela se desse conta e começou a mamar.

Gina se segurou para não gritar. Aquilo era o paraíso. Os lábios dele, a sucção...

Ela se entregou completamente aquela sensação.

'-Seus seios são deliciosos.' – ele disse enquanto mudava de um para o outro.

Gina estava tocando o céu com a ponta dos dedos. Draco era divino.

Ele se afastou dos seios e beijou-a, levantando logo em seguida.

'-Vista-se, querida Ginevra. Eu não posso mais suportar isso, vou te fazer minha ainda hoje. Mas não aqui.'

'-Como?' – Gina disse sem entender.

'-Vou te levar pra nossa casa. Ou vai dizer que não prestou atenção quando eu disse que comprei uma casa?'

'-Claro que prestei atenção! E estou muito feliz! Quero conhecê-la!' – Gina disse visivelmente feliz, ouvindo pela primeira vez da casa e esquecendo-se por completo da frase anterior de Draco.

'-Vista-se.' – Draco disse sorrindo enquanto tentava desamassar o paletó e dar um jeito na gravata.

**63**

**Colocando ordem na casa**

'-Eles me traíram...' – Guilherme disse visivelmente bêbado.

Willian não sabia se ria ou se chorava ao olhar o neto bêbado, jogado na sala.

Guilherme secou a garrafa de Whisky e ia para a segunda quando Willian tirou da mão dele.

'-Não senhor. Não quero ter nas minhas costas o peso de não ter te parado e você ter morrido de coma alcoólico.'

'-Cala a boca seu velho e passa essa garrafa pra cá!' – Guilherme disse bebaço.

Willian sorriu.

'-Vá pro seu quarto, Guilherme. Já afogou suas mágoas em Whisky. Quando você acordar, vamos ter uma conversinha de advogado pra idiota.'

'- Você é o idiota!' – Guilherme disse com a voz falha.

'-Sim... você cursou advocacia por correspondência eu sou o idiota por estar aqui. Agora, vá pro seu quarto.'

'-Onde?'

Willian riu carregando o neto bêbado pelo apartamento.

**oOo**

'-Andrew, que bom falar com você. Aqui quem fala é Lúcio Malfoy. Como está?' – Lúcio disse colocando o telefone no viva-voz.

'-Bem. E o senhor, como está?'

'-Estou bem. Gostaria de falar com Thomas se possível.'

'-Sim, claro. Vou passar o telefone.'

Lúcio sorriu para Hermione que sorriu de volta para o pai.

'-Thomas velho amigo, como está?'

'-Não tão velho.'

'-Hahahahaha!' – Lúcio riu – 'Escute, estive pensando sobre a proposta que me fez sobre Hermione. Talvez pudéssemos ir jogar golfe. O clube é enorme. Levo Hermione e você leva Andrew. Aí, enquanto jogamos, eles conversam. Sem pressão.'

'-O que acha, Andrew? Desculpe Lúcio, tive que deixar no viva-voz ou Andrew me matava. Ele está realmente interessado.' – Thomas disse rindo.

'-Obrigado por me delatar, pai!' – Andrew disse. – 'Por mim está ótimo, Sr. Malfoy. Estaremos lá.'

'-Ah, não pense que é só desse lado que está no viva-voz.' – Lúcio disse rindo.

'-Obrigada pai.' – Hermione disse vermelha como um pimentão.

Lúcio riu sendo seguido por Thomas.

Os dois gargalhavam no telefone. Hermione vermelha, escondia o rosto nas mãos.

'-Certo... nos veremos lá então. Próximo fim de semana?' – disse Thomas.

'-Perfeito. 05 de setembro, então. Ás 8hs?' – disse Lúcio.

'-Perfeito.' – disse Thomas – 'Até lá, Lúcio, até Hermione.'

'-Até Thomas.' – disse Lúcio – 'Até lá, Andrew.'

'-Até.' – disse Mione.

'Até lá, Sr. Malfoy. Até lá Srta. Malfoy.' – disse Andrew.

Mione sorriu para o pai.

'-Antes que desligue, posso falar com Hermione fora do viva voz, Sr. Malfoy?' – Andrew pediu.

'-Não quer aguardar, rapaz?' – Lúcio disse.

'-Será breve.'

Mione pegou o telefone e apenas ouviu, despedindo-se em seguida e desligando o telefone.

'-O que ele disse?' – Lúcio perguntou sorrindo para a filha.

'-Para que eu não tivesse medo dele. Que iríamos conversar e ter uma tarde agradável. Que ele mal esperava para me conhecer pessoalmente.' - Mione disse sorrindo.

'-Parece que ele é um galanteador...' – Lúcio comentou.

'-Há há há!' – Mione disse saindo do quarto.

Lúcio sorriu, seu celular tocando em seguida.

'-Lúcio Malfoy.'

'-Lúcio, é o Willian. Estou no apartamento do seu filho. Ele está bêbado e jogado na cama. Desceu sozinho uma garrafa de Whisky. Estou com medo.'

'-Calma, já já ele acorda. Ele desce uma garrafa mesmo. Só não o deixe descer mais de uma.'

'-Ele queria, mas não deixei!'

'-Que bom!' – Lúcio disse aliviado.

'-De qualquer forma, vem pra cá. Não tenho experiência nenhuma com isso e o filho é seu!'

Lúcio riu.

'-Certo!'

**oOo**

Draco abriu a porta do carro para Gina. Ela desceu encantada com a casa azul que estava á sua frente. Um lindo jardim com pedras brancas e flores coloridas na entrada.

'-É linda!'

'-Venha ver por dentro, querida Ginevra. Não é muito grande. Eu não queria uma casa que chamasse muito a atenção.'

'-Tenho certeza que é perfeita, Draco. E depois, parece duas vezes mais que a minha.'

'-Que a da sua mãe, Ginevra. A sua casa é essa.' – Draco disse abrindo a porta da frente.

Gina estava encantada com a disposição dos móveis, com a delicadeza... mas mesmo assim, sabia que a casa necessitava de um toque feminino, para ser chamada realmente de casa.

'-Seu decorador era homem?'

'-Sim.' – Draco disse sorrindo – 'Por quê?'

'-Falta um toque feminino... pode-se perceber.'

'-É pra isso que eu tenho você, querida. Vamos, venha ver o resto.'

Draco lhe mostrou a sala de jantar, uma sala de música que havia construído pra ela com diversos instrumentos, a cozinha e os fundos.

'-Essa porta, leva direto á casa de Fleur e Guilherme. Eles serão nossos vizinhos. Assim, não se sentirá tão sozinha.' – Draco disse mostrando uma porta ao lado da piscina.

'-Obrigada por se preocupar.' – Gina disse.

'-Venha, vou te mostrar o resto da casa.'

Draco levou-a á parte de cima da casa, mostrando os quartos de hóspedes e deixando a suíte principal por último.

'-E esse é o nosso quarto. Espero que esteja do seu agrado.'

Era um quarto muito clean, muito branco. Tinha alguns detalhes em mapple nos móveis, fazendo contraste. O closet era muito grande e o banheiro não deixava a desejar com uma enorme banheira branca. Tudo era predominantemente branco, o que dava a impressão do quarto ser muito maior do que realmente era.

'-É lindo!' – Gina disse emocionada, caminhando pelo quarto e passando a mão na colcha.

Draco foi até ela e pegou a mão de Gina que estava na colcha, beijando-a.

'-Draco...'

'-Eu te amo, Ginevra. De verdade. Você confia em mim?'

'-Confio, Draco. Eu confio em você.'

Draco beijou-a, deitando sobre ela. As mãos dele novamente estavam em todos os lugares e quando ela se deu conta, ele estava encima dela, sua peças de roupa jogadas no chão, a lingerie lilás de rendinhas contrastava com o lençol branco. Nem lembrava quando Draco tinha tirado a colcha...

Lençol branco?

Sem que ela quisesse, sua mente viajou para o dia em que ela e Draco conversaram com Humbridge. Ele havia lhe contado sobre os lençóis brancos dos Malfoys.

Aquele era Draco Malfoy.

O mesmo Draco que havia dito aquelas coisas horríveis... O mesmo Draco que a havia treinado... O mesmo Draco que a manipulava...

Gina, um tanto confusa com esses pensamentos, o empurrou antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo.

Draco sorriu antes de dizer.

'-Ataque de pudor?'

'-Eu sei a verdade. Sei que você tem me treinado e eu sei que você me acha realmente um pôneizinho treinado. Eu sei o que você realmente quer e o que acha de mim.' – ela despejou tudo de uma vez.

Draco ficou sério e respirou fundo antes de dizer.

'-Então Hermione infelizmente conseguiu colocar alguma coisa nessa sua cabecinha. Ignore-a, Ginevra. Ignore-a e vamos continuar vivendo nossas vidas.'

'-Eu ouvi da sua própria boca, Draco. A verdade é um véu que quando rasgado, não há mais concerto. Não se pode mais voltar atrás. E eu sei a verdade.'

Draco respirou fundo novamente e olhou para Gina com um olhar que ela não via desde o concurso da ChocoShow. Um olhar intimidador, um olhar de gelo. E ela relembrou todo o medo que sentiu dele aquele dia.

'-Isso muda alguma coisa?' – ele perguntou

Gina chorou sem que pudesse evitar. Tentava sem muito sucesso segurar as lágrimas. Ela se odiava por estar chorando naquela hora. Se odiava por estar se mostrando tão frágil quando deveria mostrar força. Ela realmente estava treinada a ser um bichinho dele e se odiava por perceber isso e não conseguir agir contra.

Draco apenas olhou-a enquanto ela chorava. Os dois ainda sentados na cama.

'-Terminou?' – ele disse quando ela soluçou e limpou as lágrimas.

'-Eu te amo, Draco. Eu te amo e isso é o que mais dói! Eu nem percebi quando comecei a te obedecer. Eu... eu não sei mais quem é você. Eu não sei mais quem eu sou.'

'-O que isso muda, Ginevra?'

Gina respirou fundo antes de dizer. A verdade a estrangulava.

'-Não muda nada, não é verdade?' – ela disse olhando para os próprios joelhos, abraçando-os.

Draco olhou sério para Gina. Gina sentia o olhar dele queimar como gelo em sua pele.

'-Vou ser sincero com você. Completamente sincero.' – Draco disse respirando fundo.

Gina também respirou fundo. Era hora.

'-O que eu quero é uma esposa que eu ame. Que seja bela, divertida, me dê prazer, me adore e me obedeça cegamente. Você pode achar que é muito, mas no fundo, sabe que eu posso conseguir facilmente com o que tenho a oferecer em troca.' – Draco parou e olhou para Gina, que continuava olhando seus próprios joelhos.

Então era isso? Se não fosse ela, ele compraria uma esposa?

Draco continuou falando, interrompendo os pensamentos de Gina que começavam a se formar.

'-Quando nos conhecemos, Gina, eu me apaixonei por você quase no primeiro momento. Você tem uma beleza rara e é muito divertida. E depois, você lutou por mim. Você me mostrou que eu podia esperar mais de um casamento do que ter uma mulher que servisse apenas para exibição, prazer e procriação. Porque é pra isso que Fleur e Cho serviriam se fossem minhas. Você lutou por um lugar ao meu lado. E com o passar dos dias, eu fui descobrindo sua paixão pelo meu chocolate e fui descobrindo a minha paixão por esses olhos verdes, seus cabelos flamejantes e seu sorriso. Eu descobri em você a minha Senhora Malfoy e eu decidi que lutaria por você também. Eu decidi que a queria.'

'-Para com esse papo e me diz logo o que você sente por mim.' – Gina disse com a voz chorosa e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

'-Eu a treinei para que buscasse a perfeição até em seus pontos fracos. Eu a treinei para ser minha. Descobrir que você era uma Hegyi foi um dos meus melhores presentes porque assim, seria mais fácil tê-la pra mim. Eu pedi um noivado formal ao seu avô para ter completo controle sobre você desde já e passar a treiná-la, testá-la. E você passou em todos os testes com louvor, a maior prova é você estar nessa cama, neste momento. Eu nunca menti quando disse que te amava, este é o meu verdadeiro sentimento. Mas não posso mentir quando digo que se você não tivesse me obedecido, eu não me casaria com você. No máximo tentaria fazê-la minha amante.'

Gina olhou-o sem saber bem o que dizer, sem pensar. Draco continuou, mesmo tendo enxergado claramente a confusão que estava na cabeça de Gina.

'- Estabilidade emocional e financeira se traduz com a ChocoShow e com sua confiança em mim. A segurança lhe vem com o nome Malfoy e tudo que ele representa. A proteção vem com o que eu proporcionarei para você e para os nossos filhos. Eu serei o seu ponto de apoio, sua fundação. Você poderá contar comigo para tudo, Ginevra.'

'-E eu devo lhe obedecer.' – ela disse baixo.

'-Sim. Me obedecer e me honrar. Me honrar com sua beleza, seu esforço para atingir a perfeição, com o seu sorriso. Me honrar com a sua lealdade, seu apoio. E é claro, sua obediência sem contestações. Eu sou a sua consciência! Deve pedir minha opinião para tudo, me informar de tudo.'

'-Não quero ser um fantoche.'

'-Não é um fantoche. Você tem vida, Ginevra. É um pônei treinado, como você mesma disse.'

'-Você nunca fez com que eu me sentisse tão mal.' – ela disse chorando abertamente, sem tentar segurar as lágrimas por mais nenhum momento.

'-Estou sendo sincero. Completamente sincero dessa vez. Eu pedi para que ignorasse. Foi você quem quis assim.'

'-Não quero mais me casar com você.' – Gina disse se levantando da cama mas Draco a segurou pelo pulso.

'-Esqueceu do bônus, Ginevra. Nós nos amamos. Por mais que existam obrigações entre nós dois, nós nos amamos. Temos tudo para dar certo, minha pequena senhora Malfoy.'

'-Solte-me.'

'-Não. Você não sai desse quarto sem ser minha.'

'-Vai me obrigar?'

'-Se for preciso vou.' – Draco disse puxando-a e jogando-se por cima dela. Gina não lutou contra. Draco era muito maior que ela. Seria inútil. Ela olhou-o com o olhar cansado.

'-Por quê?' – ela perguntou fraca.

'-Por que se eu provar ao seu avô que você foi minha, ela vai casá-la comigo nem que seja a última coisa que ele faça em vida. Basta eu levar esse lençol.'

'-E se eu negar, você me estupra.'

Draco olhou-a sério, sem responder. Seu rosto era impassível.

Gina olhou para o lado, não queria olhar pra ele. Nesse momento, tudo que ela sentia era repulsa.

'-Não me machuque muito.' – ela disse sem lutar.

Draco beijou-lhe o pescoço.

Gina lutava consigo mesma por dentro. Era uma sensação boa e ao mesmo tempo, muito ruim. Ela não queria sentir nada, mas era mais forte do que ela.

Droga! Ela o amava! E ele estava sendo muito gentil.

Ele abriu-lhe o sutiã e começou a sugar seus seios. Ele era muito gentil. Era delicado. Cada toque tão suave... o calor do corpo dele.

Quando Draco desceu sua calcinha ela não pôde evitar um suspiro. Ele sorriu.

'-Vou tentar fazer não doer. Eu juro.'

Gina começou a chorar antes mesmo dele tocá-la.

Ele a abraçou, parando tudo e a aconchegando em seu peito.

Ela se abraçou a ele e soluçou de tanto chorar.

Ele esperou pacientemente, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

'-Draco... eu não tô pronta...'

'-Acalme-se, Ginevra. Vai ser hoje, não há escolha. Mas eu vou ser gentil. Vou tentar não te machucar muito. Eu juro.'

Gina chorou até suas lágrimas acabarem e Draco começou a tocá-la novamente. Já estava no seu limite e não ia parar de novo nem que ela implorasse.

Gina sentia prazer com o toque suave dele, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria aquilo. Não mais. Não queria ser bichinho de ninguém. E ela era só o cavalinho treinado dele, ganhando sua cenoura no estábulo no fim do dia.

Quando Draco desceu a boca até sua intimidade, lágrimas silenciosas começaram a cair novamente enquanto ela gemia de prazer sem que pudesse interromper o som de seus lábios.

Draco posicionou-se sobre ela e olhou-a nos olhos. Ela chorava.

'-Draco... não... eu não quero...'

'-Chegou a hora de ser minha, senhora Malfoy.' – ele disse penetrando-a de uma vez, num golpe forte.

Foi uma dor que Gina nunca mais esqueceria.

Era a dor de perder a virgindade, com a dor de ser dele, com a dor de amá-lo, com a dor da verdade. E a verdade era que ela era só o bichinho dele. O bichinho que nesse momento, estava cumprindo a função de lhe dar prazer.

Mas conforme Draco a penetrava, ela ia se concentrando apenas nos movimentos dele. A dor a abandonou e em poucos minutos, tudo que ela queria no mundo era estar ali, sendo dele, na cama dele. Era maravilhoso ser dele.

Porque ela o amava.

E ele a amava. Mas do modo dele.

Ela gritou o nome dele numa penetração um pouco mais funda e mais forte. Ele estava perto, ela não sabia como sabia disso, mas sabia.

Gina gritou o nome dele enquanto ele ejaculava, desabando suado sobre ela, com a respiração pesada.

Ela o abraçou e beijou-lhe a testa. Sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo.

Ele era mal, era um machista, um hipócrita fingido. Mas a amava! Provavelmente, ele havia sido mais sincero do que foi em toda a vida dele. E ele disse que a amava.

Foi nesse momento que Gina tomou a decisão mais difícil e mais importante de toda a sua vida. Ia ficar com ele. Não ia fugir. Porque depois de tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer, ela sabia que precisava dele mais do que precisava de ar. Era tarde, ela já estava nas mãos dele. E tinha ciência disso.

Fechou os olhos cansada e dolorida, se entregando ao sono.

**oOo**

Assim que Lúcio chegou no apartamento de Guilherme, Willian abriu-lhe a porta.

Não pôde conter o riso ao olhar para Willian. Willian estava sem o paletó e a gravata, com as mangas da camisa arregaçadas e as calças dobradas até os joelhos, calçando chinelos provavelmente de Guilherme.

'-Do que está rindo? Pegue um pano e venha logo me ajudar!' – Willian disse fingindo zanga.

Lúcio o acompanhou para dentro do apartamento.

'-Seu filho vomitou tudo enquanto ia pro quarto. Tive que dar banho nele sozinho!'

'-Onde ele está?'

'-No quarto de hóspedes. O dele tá um nojo!'

Lúcio entrou no quarto de hóspedes e viu Guilherme jogado na cama de cuecas.

'-De cuecas?' – Lúcio perguntou.

'-Pensa que foi fácil tirar a roupa dele e dar banho num marmanjo desses? Eu mal consegui colocar a cueca! E onde diabos você estava?'

'-Acha eu estava em situação melhor que sua? Eu tenho uma esposa, dois filhos uma filha e duas noras adolescentes! Só hoje eu já tive quer cuidar de Narcisa, Fleur, Hermione e agora Guilherme!'

'-Super Lúcio! Quem escuta pensa que você é o cara!'

'-Se soubesse tudo o que passo na mão deles, riria por uma semana!'

'-Então me conte. Nada me faria mais feliz do que rir de você!'

Lúcio sorriu para Willian enquanto fechava a porta do quarto de Guilherme, que começava a roncar.

Lúcio ao exemplo de Willian, jogou o paletó e a gravata num sofá na sala e começou a arregaçar as mangas e dobrar a calça.

'-Minha esposa, Narcisa, está voltando ao passado com Fleur. Ela está surtando cada vez que o Guilherme age como um idiota. E quem você acha que está bancando a fuga de Fleur? Hoje mesmo eu já tive que consolar uma crise de choro e prometer 10mil.'

'-Vai perder as calças.'

'-Ah, mas o Guilherme vai me reembolsar cada centavo quando chegar a hora.'

'-Mas se isso está ajudando Narcisa...'

'-Sim, por isso estou fazendo tudo o que Narcisa me pede sem objeções. Se isso fizer com que ela pare de chorar e cure essas feridas logo de uma vez, que seja. Não quero fazer minha mulher chorar de novo. Nunca mais.'

Lúcio pegou um pano e molhando-o num balde d'água, começou a limpar o vômito. Era mais fácil assim do que ficar passando um pano seco e ir lavá-lo toda vez que ele enchia de vômito.

'-Onde aprendeu a limpar assim?' – Willian perguntou imitando Lúcio.

'-Ah, eu só pensei que é melhor limpar assim primeiro. Depois a gente passa um desinfetante.'

'-Não respondeu.'

'-Reparou que depois que engravidei Molly, despareci por uns meses, não reparou?'

'-O que Molly tem a ver com isso?'

'-Mais do que imagina. Sabe que fui proibido de casar com Molly, isso não é novidade. Meus pais quiseram meu casamento com Narcisa por ser mais vantajoso comercialmente. E como castigo, me mandaram para outra cidade com quase nada no bolso.'

Willian sorriu de lado.

'-Pode rir. Eu mereci. Mas aprendi minha lição. Eu deixei de ser um adolescente irresponsável e virei um homem. E não teve um único dia que eu não tivesse pensado em Molly, em Narcisa e no meu filho.'

Lúcio parou de falar e torceu o pano, voltando para a narrativa em seguida.

'-Quando voltei, Molly já estava casada e eu jurei a mim mesmo que não deixaria nada faltar à ela ou ao meu filho. Eu me casei com Narcisa e tentei fazer de Molly minha amante. Mas ela não quis saber mais de mim.'

Willian sorriu de orelha á orelha. Mas Lúcio não viu isso, estava concentrado na limpeza.

'-Foi nesses seis meses sozinho que eu aprendi a limpar assim. Um de meus empregos foi numa boate. Eu fazia limpeza durante o dia. Curiosidade satisfeita?' – Lúcio disse se virando para Willian.

Willian olhou-o sério.

'-Se arrepende de ter escolhido casar com Narcisa?'

Lúcio nem parou pra pensar ao responder.

'-Não. Eu amo Narcisa. E depois, quando penso no Draco e na Hermione... São crianças maravilhosas! E você não teria sua penca de netos de cabelos ruivos que tanto se orgulha! Já pensou se nossas vidas se resumissem apenas a esconder Fleur e limpar vômitos de paredes?'

Willian riu. Lúcio continuou, dessa vez mais descontraído.

'-Guilherme é muito especial pra mim. E é mais do que meu filho, é meu melhor amigo. Mas eu não posso esquecer por um só momento que sou o pai dele. Ele é muito impulsivo e autoconfiante demais. Me pergunto onde eu errei com ele. Dei-lhe todas as ferramentas para que se transformasse num homem. Ele estava indo muitíssimo bem, um exemplo para o Draco. E derrepente, ele regride dessa forma!' – Lúcio disse indo para a outra parede.

Willian desistiu, indo ajeitar a bagunça da sala, levando copos usados e a garrafa de bebida pra cozinha.

'-Faltou você Lúcio. Agora que ele tem um pai, um pai de verdade, está fazendo todas as manhas e birras que gostaria de ter feito. Está tendo todas as crises de uma só vez. Ele precisa disso. Passou a vida se espelhando em você, tentando chamar a sua atenção... Ele precisa de você. Precisa de um pai.' – Willian disse olhando para o homem loiro que continuava limpando o vômito das paredes. Parecia muito com o seu neto de costas.

'-Estou perdido!' – Lúcio disse torcendo o pano.

Willian riu.

'-E Hermione?'

'-Segredo de pai e filha. Mas não pense que ela não me dá trabalho! Aquela carinha de menininha boazinha é só enganação! E não pense que não tenho meus segredos com Guilherme, também.'

'-E Draco? Também tem segredos com ele?'

'-O Draco me acha um monstro. Ele me respeita como... como eu poderia dizer? Como um Malfoy, como o antecessor dele. Ele sabe que será meu sucessor, sabe que será o dono do meu império do chocolate e me respeita por causa disso, não por ser pai dele.'

'-Engraçado... os filhos que você não criou são os que mais gostam de você.'

'-Posso ser uma droga de homem e um péssimo marido. Mas ou um bom pai, disso eu me orgulho.'

'-Acabou de dizer que o Draco não gosta de você.'

'-Não disse isso. Disse que o Draco me respeita, mas me acha um monstro pelo que fiz com a mãe dele. Se cai um cisco no olho de Narcisa e ela chora, ele já me olha acusador achando que a culpa é minha.'

'-E quanto á Gina?'

'-Draco a está controlando bem. Ela não tem me dado trabalho. Espero que eu não a tenha que esconder como Fleur.'

'-Antes disso eu a pego de volta. É minha neta.'

'-O Draco é esperto, Willian. Mais esperto que nós dois juntos! E ele realmente gosta da sua neta! Não sei o que ele anda fazendo, mas Gina não me dá trabalho algum. Ele cuida dela muito bem. E antes que qualquer um de nós pense em afastá-la dele, ele vai dar um jeito de ficar com ela. Não conhece o Draco.'

'-Se ele tocar na minha neta, não vai fugir da responsabilidade que nem o pai dele!'

Lúcio sorriu de lado.

'-Você acha que ele quer fugir? E eu não vou fazer com ele o que fizeram comigo. Ele vai casar com a mulher que escolher. No máximo, vou aconselhá-lo.'

Willian ficou quieto. Lúcio sorriu.

'-Mas de qualquer forma, vou ter minha revanche contra o Draco. Vou transformá-lo num homem de verdade como meu pai fez comigo, como fiz com o Guilherme.'

'-E como fará com o Ronald.'

'-Estou abandonando essa parte. Conversei seriamente com Hermione hoje e ela aceitou tentar esquecer o Ronald. Estou apresentando-a para outro rapaz. Se quiser, eu te oriento com o Ronald, mas não me responsabilizo mais.'

'-Ronald é mesmo um cabeça dura. Mas ele a ama de verdade.'

'-Outros amores virão, para ele e para ela.'

Lúcio começou a passar o desinfetante nas paredes e no corredor.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Foi Willian quem quebrou o silêncio.

'-Então, foram só Draco e Gina que te deram sossego hoje?'

'-É. Mas nem fale nada pra não trazer má sorte. O dia ainda não acabou e meus filhos são imprevisíveis.'

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio.

'-Lúcio, posso te fazer uma pergunta um tanto pessoal?'

'-Faça.'

'-O que pensa sobre Molly e James?'

'-James é um homem muito melhor do que eu. Eu desejo de verdade que ele e Molly sejam felizes. E de preferência, com James bem longe de Narcisa.'

'-Ciumento.'

'-E possessivo. E pode adicionar machista á lista. De alguém meus filhos tinham que herdar essas qualidades!' – Lúcio disse indo para o quarto de Guilhereme.

'-Pelo menos admite!'

'-Porque não? Nossa, esse quarto tá um nojo! Me lembre por favor porque não estamos contratando alguém para fazer a limpeza!'

'-Porque assim que o seu filho acordasse, ia surtar que tem alguém invadindo a privacidade dele. Ele odeia não parecer perfeito para os outros. Se alguém descobrisse que ele bebe até cair, ele ia querer se matar!' – Willian disse sorrindo.

Lúcio sorriu de volta.

'-Que ele pensasse nisso antes de beber!'

Willian abriu a porta do quarto onde Guilherme dormia. Ele continuava roncando de cuecas na cama, na mesma posição que o haviam deixado. Willian fechou a porta novamente.

Lúcio se preparava para começar a limpeza do quarto de Guilherme.

'-Você ainda não viu o banheiro!' – Willian disse pegando as roupas vomitadas que estavam pelo chão e tirando a roupa de cama.

'-Draco sabe que vai mandá-lo pro meio do nada e deixá-lo sem dinheiro?'

'-Não. Ele só sabe que vou mandá-lo ao exterior. Nem imagina que vai ter que se virar.'

'-E ainda diz que é um bom pai.'

'-É claro que vai ter alguém observando-o. Não sou esse monstro insensível. É o meu filho legítimo. Meu herdeiro principal! E depois, ele vai me agradecer quando voltar.'

'-É... você é um bom pai.' – Willian disse saindo com a roupa suja do quarto.

Lúcio tinha terminado de limpar todo o quarto e estava lavando o banheiro quando seu celular tocou, era Draco.

'-Draco, filho. Como está?'

'-Muito bem. Pai, preciso que marque uma reunião apenas com Willian, eu e você.'

'-O que fez com Ginevra? Não me diga que... Não Draco. Você não fez.'

'-Fiz de Ginevra minha mulher. Como quebrei minha promessa, é justo que ele saiba.'

'-Você fez. Willian vai querer matá-lo.'

'-Confio em você para me proteger.'

'-Você não presta.'

'-Sou um Malfoy. Você sabe que eu não presto tanto quanto você. Marque a reunião, por favor.'

'-Ele vai querer casá-lo. É melhor que ele não saiba.'

'-Mas essa é a minha intenção. Tomei uma decisão: não vou ao exterior sem deixar Ginevra sobre a proteção do nome Malfoy.'

'-Você é louco? Acha que eu não ia cuidar da sua noiva só porque ela ainda não é uma Malfoy?'

'-Já estou preparando meu casamento. Bonatti está procurando agências matrimoniais e eu já comprei uma casa. Que é onde estou agora. Minha Ginevra está lá encima, dormindo completamente nua num lençol manchado como o sangue da pureza dela, que agora é minha.'

'-Draco... por favor... o que será que eu faço com você? O Guilherme e a Hermione são dois malucos mas ainda assim são previsíveis. Eu posso sentir quando vão fazer uma besteira. Agora você, quando eu menos espero... O que eu faço com você? Filho, me diz, o que eu faço com você, Draco Malfoy?'

'-Comigo nada. Apenas marque a reunião.'

'-Nem pensar!'

'-Pai, sabe que não pode evitar isso.'

'-Posso sim! E trate de dar um bom anticoncepcional para Ginevra se pretende continuar a dormir com ela.'

'-Pai, já tomei minha decisão. Mansão Malfoy ás 20hs. Avise Willian Hegyi, por favor.'

'-Não vai mudar de idéia?'

'-Desde quando eu mudo de idéia?'

'-Certo Draco. Mas essa é a sua vida. Você deveria viver mais, experimentar outras mulheres, sair... casamento é coisa séria. Não que não possa arranjar amantes por fora mas... deveria curtir mais sua vida antes de se casar.'

'-Minha Ginevra é muito séria pra mim e ela me é suficiente. Pensei muito nisso e estou decidido, não vou mudar de idéia.'

'-Guarde o lençol.'

'-Guardarei.'

'-Você ao menos não a traumatizou, certo? Não a forçou, forçou?'

'-Tentei não machucá-la. Ela gritou meu nome se isso lhe é suficiente. Vai pensar em mim dia e noite. Tenho certeza.'

Lúcio sorriu. Aquela frase lhe dizia muito mais do que ele havia perguntado. E lhe dava uma bela resposta para o comportamento do filho. Quando se tratava de suas crianças, ele sabia ler muito bem nas entrelinhas. Aquela frase... vai pensar em mim... Ah Draco!

'-Filho... está com medo de perdê-la quando viajar?'

Draco respirou fundo do outro lado da linha.

Lúcio sorriu... bingo!

'-Não sabe o quanto.' – Draco respondeu.

Lúcio sorriu ainda mais. Draco era realmente muito esperto. Não importava os meios desde que conseguisse o que queria. Draco mirava num objetivo e persistia nele até o fim. Era o seu garoto.

'-Certo. Vou marcar a reunião. Como Gina está se sentindo? Dolorida suponho.'

'-Ela ainda não acordou.'

'-Vai acordar com dores. Faça carinho, seja gentil e sussurre palavras doces no ouvido dela. Mostre que ama e que está muito feliz com o que fizeram e com o que ela o fez sentir e por favor, não a force a uma segunda vez. Não hoje.'

Draco sorriu.

'-Certo pai. Vou seguir seu conselho.'

'-Mansão Malfoy ás 20hs.'

'-Estaremos lá. Vamos marcar o meu casamento ainda hoje.'

Lúcio se despediu e assim que desligou o telefone, ligou para Snape.

'-Snape, pode vir ao apartamento do Guilherme? Vai fazer hora extra hoje.'

Lúcio respirou fundo. Terminou de limpar o banheiro de qualquer jeito e foi até a pequena área de serviço. Willian estava jogando a roupa na máquina.

'-Que nojo! Tive que esfregar essa roupa toda na mão pra tirar o vômito! Só agora que vou colocar na máquina!' – Willian resmungou.

'-Willian, Snape está a caminho para ficar com o Guilherme. Vamos. Eu e você merecemos um bom banho antes de ouvirmos o Draco! E um bom suco de maracujá.'

'-Ouvirmos?'

'-Sim. Nós dois.'

'-O que seu filho fez?'

'-Não vai gostar de saber. Vamos logo.'

'-Ele tocou na minha neta. Não tocou?'

'-Sim. E ele quer conversar com você.'

'-Espero que ele vá se casar com ela.'

'-Ele vai. Sabe disso.'

'-Espero que tenha usado proteção.'

'-Não perguntei.'

'-Tinha que ser seu filho!'

Lúcio ficou sério... ninguém insinuava nada de nenhum dos seus filhos...

'-Não é a primeira Hegyi que seduz um Malfoy.' – Lúcio cutucou.

'-Ora seu traste! Como ousa falar assim da minha família?'

'-Nenhum Malfoy jamais tocou uma Hegyi á força. E fique sabendo que as duas gritaram nosso nome!'

'-Seu sedutorzinho barato duma figa! Eu deveria te arrebentar!'

'-Seu velho estúpido!'

'-Seus filhos são iguaizinhos á você! Igualmente estúpidos!'

'-Olha como fala dos meus filhos porque eu não vou admitir!'

Lúcio e Willian estavam para se atracar quando Guilherme apareceu, apenas de cuecas na porta da cozinha, que dava entrada para a lavanderia.

'-Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?' – Guilherme perguntou.

'-Ora! Vá se vestir moleque!' – Willian disse olhando o estado do neto.

Guilherme se virou e quase caiu quando foi dar o primeiro passo. Lúcio correu até ele, esquecendo por completo a briga com Willian.

'-Filho!' – Lúcio disse o apoiando até o sofá, onde Guilherme se jogou.

'-Pai...'

'-Calma, filho. Eu tô aqui.'

Willian também chegou correndo na sala, esquecendo da briga com Lúcio por um momento.

'-Minha cabeça dói.' – Guilherme resmungou.

'-Claro! Você virou uma garrafa de whyskie de uma só vez. Vai dormir, filho.'

'-Meu estômago...'

'-Vai deitar que eu vou te levar alguma coisa. Onde ficam os remédios?' – disse Lúcio.

'-No armário do banheiro. Primeira gaveta.'

'-Certo. Agora vá se deitar.' – Lúcio disse em tom de ordem.

'-Porque eu estava no quarto de hóspedes? E porque eu estou de cuecas?'

'-Por causa do seu estômago.' – disse Willian.

'-Não me lembro... Porque eu estava no quarto de hóspedes?'

'-Vai deitar filho. Depois você lembra. Eu te amo.'

'-Também te amo, pai.'

'-Vamos, eu ajudo.' – Willian disse apoiando Guilherme no ombro junto com Lúcio até o quarto de hóspedes.

**oOo**

Draco entrou de mãos dadas com Gina na Mansão Malfoy. Lúcio e Willian o esperavam sentados na sala.

'-Que bom que veio, Willian. E pela sua cara sabe das novidades.' – Draco disse sarcástico.

Willian e Lúcio se levantaram assim que Draco e Gina pararam do outro lado da sala. O ambiente era tão tenso que ninguém se sentou..

'-Moleque! Se não honrar a minha neta eu te mato!' – Willian disse com raiva.

'-Willian, pedi que meu pai o chamasse aqui esta noite justamente para isso. Vou me casar com Ginevra. O quanto antes.' – Draco disse calmo e sério.

'-Gina querida, ele te forçou a alguma coisa?' – Willian perguntou num tom abaixo do que estava usando, se dirigindo para a neta.

'-Suba. Esta não é uma conversa pra você.' – Draco disse antes que Gina respondesse qualquer coisa, olhando sério para Gina que ainda estava de mãos dadas com ele.

Gina deu dois passos e olhou para o avô, ficando parada, sem reação.

'-Suba de uma vez, Ginevra Malfoy.' – Draco disse baixo.

Gina sorriu para o avô.

'-Está tudo bem, vovô. Eu confio no Draco. Não se preocupe comigo.' – disse antes de subir.

Willian respirou fundo. Ginevra estava realmente nas mãos daquele moleque.

'-Certo, Draco. O que me propõe?' – disse num tom de voz cansado.

'-Vou me casar com Gina antes do fim do ano. Não sei se sabe, mas ano que vem vou estudar no exterior. Gina ficará aqui para terminar o ensino médio, depois me encontrará fora do país para seguir os estudos comigo se ela assim desejar.'

'-Porque vai se casar agora se sabe que vai sair do país e ficar longe dela por tanto tempo?' – disse Willian.

'-Justamente por isso. Fica difícil controlá-la se eu não estiver por perto. Gina é rebelde. E tendo meu sobrenome, tenho mais poder sobre ela.' – Draco disse.

'-Tem condições de sustentar a minha neta?'

'-Já lhe disse que sim! Quando pedi Ginevra em noivado, eu quis lhe mostrar. Posso sustentar meus filhos e talvez meus netos por toda a vida sem que nenhum de nós mova um dedo. Ela nunca vai precisar trabalhar. Posso dar a ela tudo que ela quiser. Exatamente tudo!' – Draco disse sério para logo depois, colocar um sorriso um pouco mais sarcástico no rosto – 'Ah, e esse é o lençol da sua neta. Como pode ver, ela é minha.' – Draco terminou tirando de uma sacola e mostrando um lençol manchado de sangue que trazia dobrado dentro de um saco plástico transparente.

Willian abaixou o rosto sem dizer nada. Não demonstrou nenhuma emoção. Quando levantou de novo, era impossível dizer o que ele estava sentindo. Não se lia nada em suas feições.

'-Novembro.' – Willian disse.

'-Começo de novembro, então.' – repetiu Draco.

'-Porque fez isso? Tenho experiência, moleque! E eu posso te ler! Por mais que você tente esconder as coisas de mim, eu sei que foi tudo planejado! Não foi algo que aconteceu porque vocês se amam. Você usou a minha neta!' – Willian disse explodindo, tentando a todo custo controlar seu tom de voz.

'-Sim, Willian. Foi tudo planejado. Eu usei o amor da sua neta por mim para fazê-la minha. Porque eu sabia que fazendo-a minha, não iam impedir o meu casamento com ela agora. E eu decidi não viajar sem que ela fosse uma Malfoy. Apenas manipulei a situação ao meu favor! Mas não pense que sua neta já não sabe disso. Ela se entregou pra mim sem medo. E posso te adiantar em primeira mão que ela já aceitou esse destino. Ela é minha, minha senhora Malfoy.' – Draco sorriu para Willian e Lúcio.

'-Eu espero que seja feliz com sua escolha, filho.' – disse Lúcio cansado – 'Eu poderia te mandar pra fora agora, á força... Eu não queria que se casasse antes te ter a idade do Guilherme. Mas não vou fazer com você o que fizeram comigo... Sabia disso, não sabia? Está manipulando á mim também. Usando os meus sentimentos. Você nos estudos, sabia o que cada um de nós diria. Moleque...'

'-Eu serei feliz, pai. O que eu disse no dia do meu noivado com Ginevra, continua de pé. Eu a amo e vou cuidar bem dela. Afinal, ela é a única que pode me fazer feliz. Não vou correr o risco de perdê-la e passar o resto da minha vida me lamentando como você. Ela é minha!'

'-Me desculpe pelas coisas serem assim, Willian. Eu vou cuidar do casamento deles e me responsabilizo por sua neta enquanto Draco estiver fora.' – disse Lúcio.

Willian se levantou do sofá e saiu da mansão. Visivelmente abatido e sem nenhuma palavra.

Lúcio olhou para Draco.

'-Não sei o que faço com você.' – disse Lúcio, olhando abatido para o filho– 'Tão cheio de si, tão confiante. Pisando e esmagando quem está na sua frente. Sem se importar com nada ou com ninguém! Mesmo que essas pessoas sejam a sua própria família! Filho, foi assim que eu te criei?'

Draco olhou para o pai, sarcástico.

'-Já ouviu falar que os filhos são o espelho dos pais? Por mais que eles não queiram, acabam aprendendo uma coisinha ou outra que passa a fazer parte deles sem que percebam. Deixa eu te contar uma coisa, Lúcio Malfoy. Guilherme tem o seu sangue, mas não foi criado por você. Ele age de acordo com a imagem que teve de você a vida toda. Mal, sarcástico, ruim com a própria mulher. Ele copia suas histórias sem perceber porque quer parecer com você. Mas na verdade, ele não é assim. Ele só não percebeu... E sua Hermione... Hermione segue o mesmo padrão. Com a diferença que ela tentava estar onde eu estava para chamar a sua atenção. Ela nunca quis ser como você, ela só queria que você a notasse e no fundo, mesmo que ela não perceba... tudo que faz é pra chamar a sua atenção.'

Draco parou a narrativa e olhou para o pai com seu olhar mais gelado.

'-E quanto a mim... Eu sou o único filho que você criou. Não tenho só o seu sangue como cresci com você. Recebendo seus conselhos, ouvindo suas histórias e te observando. Você foi por muito tempo o meu modelo. Mas recentemente, eu percebi que não preciso de modelo algum. Eu sou Draco Malfoy. Isso é o suficiente! E sim Lúcio. Os filhos são os espelhos dos pais. Eu aprendi a me camuflar, a esconder, lutar contra o que eu sinto e pensar racionalmente. Eu aprendi a lutar pelo que eu quero, não importa por quantas pessoas eu tenha que passar por cima para conseguir. Eu aprendi a acreditar em mim! E te observando com a minha mãe, eu aprendi a controlar Ginevra. Feliz, Lúcio? Não é Guilherme ou Hermione quer são o seu espelho... eu sou.'

Lúcio levantou-se do sofá, olhando para o filho frente a frente.

'-Ainda bem que eu tenho o Guilherme e a Hermione. Ou esta hora, estaria morrendo de desgosto. O que foi que eu te fiz?'

Draco olhou para o pai e sorriu.

'-Á mim? Nada! Apenas estou assumindo as rédeas á partir de agora. Eu sou o seu sucessor e estou tomando o que é meu de direito: Minha noiva, minha empresa e minha vida. Agora, vá se divertir com a sua bonequinha loira que isso passa rapidinho.'

'-Não fale assim de Narcisa. Ela é a sua mãe!'

'-Falo como eu quiser! Porque você me ensinou assim! Prazer, exibição e reprodução. É basicamente pra isso que as mulheres servem. Pelo menos as Malfoys! E agora me dê licença que eu tenho a minha própria bonequinha pra acalmar. Ela deve estar sentada no chão, com o olhar perdido demais pra chorar e a cabeça á mil.'

'-Leve-a para ver o Willian e a Molly amanhã.'

'-Vou levá-la para a casa dela ainda hoje. Tudo vai continuar do mesmo jeito que antes até chegar o dia do meu casamento. Gina já está assustada demais. Não era pra ser assim.'

'-Melhor não.' – disse Narcisa descendo as escadas de mãos dadas com Gina – 'Lúcio, estou indo conversar com Molly e estou levando Gina comigo. Não me espere para dormir, é provável que eu fique por lá.'

'-Mãe, do que é que você está falando? E Gina, quem te deu ordens para sair?'

'-Mãe? Eu não sou sua mãe, Draco Malfoy. Sou a bonequinha loira do seu pai, que ele usa só pra sentir prazer, pra exibir e... pra quê mesmo? Ah sim, pra reproduzir. E olha só o que saiu de mim! Draco... eu nunca pensei que eu chegaria a dizer estas palavras mas... eu estou completamente decepcionada com você.'

'-Eu realmente não me importo com o que você pensa, Narcisa.' – disse Draco sorrindo, nem um pouco abalado.

'-Ótimo, porque nesse momento, eu também não me importo nem um pouco com o que você pensa.' – disse Narcisa – 'Você me defende do seu pai e de repente usa palavras assim pra falar de mim.'

'-Não gosto que ele bata em você. É diferente. E Ginevra, suba de volta. Nós temos que conversar.' – Draco disse.

Narcisa parou de frente para Gina.

'-Gina, se subir, ele vai te humilhar pra sempre. Vai ter tudo que quiser, mas o preço que terá que pagar será muito grande. Acredite, você não vai querer isso! Seu avô acabou de abandoná-la nas mãos dele. Mas você tem a sua mãe, seus irmãos e a mim. Se quiser ficar longe dele, nós te ajudamos. E se quiser um caminho do meio, eu posso te ajudar a encontrar. Mas precisa confiar em mim.'

'-Discurso tocante, Narcisa. Já parou pra pensar que o poder está nas nossas mãos e não nas suas? Você não sabe fazer nada além das suas funções como Senhora Malfoy. Agora mesmo, está tentando remediar conflitos. O que agradaria Lúcio, claro! Agradar, outra palavra para prazer. Exibição, prazer e reprodução! Você não pode fazer nada por Ginevra, Narcisa. Não pode fazer nada por Fleur. Isso é só um jogo pra você pensar que está sendo útil. Não pode fazer nada por elas porque não pode ao menos fazer alguma coisa por você.' – Draco disse sério.

Gina começou a chorar e olhou para Draco sem dizer nada.

Doía... doía muito.

Aquele monstro na sua frente não era o mesmo Draco do dia do parque. Que lhe deu uma carona e um livro novo. Não era o mesmo Draco que a pediu em noivado. Não era o mesmo Draco que entrou para Hogwarts por causa dela. Não era o mesmo Draco que a tocou com tanta devoção... ou era?

Ela já não o reconhecia mais naquelas palavras amargas.

'-É a sua mãe... a está machucando, Draco. Pare.' – Gina disse chorosa.

'-Suba querida Ginevra.' – Draco disse sorrindo bondoso – 'Não gosto de vê-la chorando. Vai ficar tudo bem, vai ver que sim.'

Gina escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Olhá-lo sendo assim era ainda pior. Porque céus, ela sabia que parte daquilo era verdade, mas não sabia o quanto.

Draco a amava, isso era fato. Mas aquilo... o que era aquilo?

Sentia que estava perto de enlouquecer.

Lúcio olhou-as e começou a falar num tom de voz baixo e perigoso.

'-Fique, Narcisa. Esta casa está saindo do controle. Parece que eu moro num hospício! Não tem um dia que eu consiga levantar, trabalhar e voltar pra casa sem que eu saiba de alguma catástrofe que eu tenha que remediar. Chega! Eu não agüento mais o Guilherme sendo bruto, o Draco com os planos dele pra me deixar maluco, a Mione com os dramas dela e você, Cissa, me desafiando. Cansei! Eu sou o Sr. Malfoy. Eu ainda mando nessa casa!'

'-Lúcio... tem que me ajudar. Não pode deixá-los fazerem isso com as meninas!' – Narcisa disse suplicante.

Lúcio continuou olhando para as duas sem nenhuma expressão. Gina e Narcisa estavam lado a lado, olhando para ele. Gina era a cópia anos mais jovem da sua Molly. Lembrava demais...

'-Narcisa, suba com Ginevra para o quarto de Hermione e não saiam de lá até eu mandar. As três. Vou falar com vocês em breve.'

'-Lúcio...'

Lúcio foi até Narcisa, a expressão cansada.

'-Cissa, por favor, não discuta comigo! Sabe bem qual é o seu lugar aqui e eu não estou com vontade de te lembrar, mas vou fazê-lo se continuar discutindo.'

'-Não... você não vai apoiar o Draco nessa loucura. Eu não posso deixar!'

Lúcio deu um tapa certeiro no rosto de Narcisa. Ela desabou no chão. Não pela força do tapa, mas pelo susto. Pelo trauma. Ela olhou para Lúcio sem nenhuma reação por alguns segundos e então, escondeu o rosto nas mãos enquanto tentava se controlar.

Gina abaixou-se ao lado dela.

'-Por quê?' – disse Gina olhando para Lúcio.

'-Acostume-se. Isso é só uma amostra do que vai ter nas mãos do Draco, menina. Agora subam. Imediatamente.' – Lúcio disse sério.

Gina apoiou Narcisa, subindo as escadas com ela.

Draco apenas olhou para Lúcio.

'-Draco, vá para o seu quarto. Se eu souber que tentou falar com Narcisa, Gina ou Hermione, vou te mostrar que ainda sou o seu pai.' – Lúcio disse sério.

'-Vai bater no meu bumbum?' – Draco disse sarcástico.

'-Não, vou vender a ChocoShow e me aposentar. Vou sumir no mundo com Narcisa e cortar relações completamente com vocês. E quando eu morrer, vou doar todo o dinheiro e a mansão Malfoy para alguma instituição e te deixar sem um tostão.' – Lúcio disse sério.

'-Tá maluco? A ChocoShow é da família há gerações! É mais que uma empresa! É muito mais do que o nosso ganha pão! Nem brinque com isso!' – Draco disse sério.

'-Estou muito perto de fazer isso! Vocês estão me deixando maluco! Agora suba!'

'-Pai...'

'-Suba, Draco.'

Draco subiu as escadas em silêncio.

Lúcio se jogou no sofá e pegou o seu celular.

'-Borges, rastreou a ligação de Narcisa? Ótimo! Vá até Taquaritinga então e me traga Fleur. Diga á ela que Gabrielle sofreu um acidente e está internada. Ela virá sem questionar. Traga-a de qualquer jeito. Eu a quero aqui pela manhã. Não perca tempo!'

Desligou o celular ligando para Snape em seguida.

'-Snape? Vista uma roupa nesse bêbado do meu filho e o traga pra cá o quanto antes. Pode deixar que eu cuido dele.'

Lúcio desligou o celular e subiu para o quarto de Draco. Nem ele se reconhecia fazendo aquilo com a sua família. Mas ele precisava. Sabia que precisava. Aquilo estava saindo fora do controle. Alguém precisava agir. Narcisa não ia conseguir sozinha, apenas escondendo as meninas e esperando que seus filhos percebessem seus erros. Ele sabia que precisava agir e ia fazer aquilo já. Ele ainda era o rei daquele castelo.

'-Draco, está proibido de sair desse quarto. Teremos uma reunião de família amanhã ás 8horas da manhã, na sala. Só saia daqui no horário da reunião. Fui claro?'

'-Sim, pai.' – Draco disse um tanto assustado com o pai. Lúcio nunca havia sido duro com ele. Nunca havia ameaçado vender as ChocoShow, sua empresa.

A ChocoShow era tudo para Draco. Lúcio não seria nem louco. Draco jamais o perdoaria. Mas nunca havia visto Lúcio daquele jeito. Era melhor não discutir.

'-E vista-se descentemente. Como o Malfoy que é. Meu sucessor.'

'-Sim, pai.'

Lúcio saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Foi direto para o quarto das meninas.

Assim que entrou, as três olharam para ele.

'-Gina, vá para o quarto de hóspedes no fim do corredor. Amanhã teremos uma reunião de família ás 8hs. Não saia do seu quarto até dar o horário. Entendeu?'

'-Sim.' – Gina disse.

'-Isso serve pra você também, Hermione. Não saia daqui até as 8hs da manhã.'

'-Sim pai.'

'-Me dê seu celular.'

Hermione passou o celular para o pai. Lúcio colocou no bolso.

'-Gina, o seu.'

'-Na minha bolsa, na sala.'

'-Narcisa, vá com Ginevra. Arrume o quarto, empreste-lhe uma roupa e depois, vá para o nosso quarto. Não quero que saia de lá até amanhã.'

'-Lúcio...'

'-Não me questione, Narcisa. E fique responsável pelas três. Quero vocês quatro arrumadas e com aqueles vestidos especiais, com o bordado dos Malfoys.'

'-Certo, Lúcio.' – Narcisa disse.

Narcisa e Gina saíram do quarto e Lúcio encostou a porta, com Hermione dentro.

Lúcio desceu para a sala, cansado. Do seu escritório, desligou todos os telefones da casa. Ninguém teria telefone nem internet de onde quer que estivesse. Era bom deixar todos sozinhos com seus pensamentos.

Se jogou no sofá e acabou pegando no sono sem que percebesse.

Acordou com Snape trazendo Guilherme.

'-Snape, pode ir. Eu cuido dele.'

'-Certo, Sr. Malfoy.' – Snape disse se retirando.

Lúcio levou Guilherme para um quarto na mansão que já era praticamente dele.

'-Filho, amanhã ás 8hs vamos ter uma reunião de família. Não quero que saia do seu quarto até amanhã. Entendeu?'

'-Pai, o que é que tá acontecendo? Eu já consigo me lembrar. Eu bebi por causa de Fleur que fugiu com outro cara e depois soube que a mamãe a estava escondendo. Desculpe pelo vômito.'

'-Não me enrole, Guilherme. Me obedeça e não me questione. Vou te trazer um terno emprestado. Quero que se vista descentemente para a reunião de amanhã.'

'-Pai, eu sou seu amigo. Fala comigo.'

'-Estou falando. Que bom que você se lembrou de sua bebedeira. Agora, não saia desse quarto até a reunião ás 8hs. Fui claro? E me dê seu celular.'

Guilherme tirou o celular do bolsa passando para o pai, que o guardou.

'-Sim pai. Mas saiba que pode falar comigo. Quando quiser.'

Lúcio sorriu para o filho e saiu fechando a porta. Guilherme era mesmo seu amigo. Mas nesse momento, não podia esquecer que era o pai dele. E ele precisava de um pai.

Pegou o celular.

'-Willian. Sou eu, Lúcio. Me desculpe pelo Draco. Estou colocando minha casa em ordem. Sei que é fácil falar, mas pode se despreocupar com Ginevra. Vou casá-la com Draco antes mesmo de novembro. Fale com Molly por favor, vou deixá-la aqui essa noite. Estou trazendo Fleur de volta e Guilherme já está aqui também. Acredite, amanhã vai ser o dia! Tchau Willian. E mais uma vez, me desculpe. Mas vou arrumar isso. Pode acreditar.'

Lúcio ouviu Willian e desligou o celular subindo para o quarto.

Assim que abriu a porta, Narcisa olhou-o, assustada.

'-Separe um terno pra mim, por favor, minha bela Narcisa. Quero levar para Guilherme agora mesmo.'

'-Guilherme?'

'-Sim, ele está aqui. Acho que usa o mesmo número que o meu. Uma calça, paletó, camisa, gravata, meias e sapato. Ele veio de casa de djeans... veja um pijama também.'

Narcisa foi até o closet e Lúcio ficou na porta, observando-a.

Ela era linda.

Muito linda!

Uma bela flor... sua Narcisa.

Lúcio pegou o que Narcisa lhe separou e com um "obrigado", saiu do quarto.

Entrou no quarto de Guilherme que olhou-o mudo.

'-Não me olhe assim, Guilherme.'

'-Pensei que eu fosse seu amigo. Porque está me tratando assim? Mandou que Snape me trouxesse pra cá ás pressas e não me dá explicações. O que quer de mim?'

'-Filho, espero que entenda que continua sendo meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo. Mas ás vezes, ainda preciso ser seu pai. E é como seu pai que eu lhe peço para que aguarde a reunião de amanhã. É o seu número?' – disse lhe passando o terno e os sapatos.

Guilherme olhou.

'-É sim. Os mesmo que os seus. Parece que eu puxei seu tipo físico. – Guilherme disse sorrindo –Borges conseguiu rastrear a ligação? Já sabe algo sobre a minha Fleur?'

'-Está arrependido do que fez?'

'-Já faz muito tempo que estou. Mudei meu comportamento com ela, sabe disso. Mas... acho que ela estava assustada demais e não poso negar que eu perdi o controle com vocês hoje pela manhã. Acho que devo desculpas a todos. Vou falar com eles.' – Guilherme disse se levantando.

'-Não, Guilherme. Ainda não entendeu? Você, Draco, Narcisa, Gina e Mione, estão todos nos seu quartos, incomunicáveis. Amanhã ás 8hs, todos os Malfoys deverão estar na sala, para a reunião. Lá eu vou falar tudo.'

'-O que aconteceu? Qual é o motivo dessa reunião?'

'-As coisas estão saindo do controle. Somos Malfoys, não um bando de loucos. E você, mocinho, está me fazendo falar.'

Guilherme sorriu para o pai.

'-Sou seu filho e seu melhor amigo. E me orgulho disso. Gosto que fale.'

'-Mas não é hora. Amanhã, meu filho. E obrigado por me fazer falar um pouco. Boa noite.'

'-Pai... e sobre Fleur?'

'-Ela estará aqui amanhã. Eu não disse que a reunião será com todos os Malfoys?'

Guilherme sorriu.

'-Obrigado, pai.'

'-Não me agradeça. Talvez ela volte pra cidadezinha onde está. Não vou prendê-la aqui e nem você deve fazê-lo. Mas... vamos deixar isso pra amanhã, está bem?'

'-Certo pai.'

'-Agora durma, Romeu. Sua Julieta chega pela manhã. Narcisa irá cuidar dela para que ela esteja apresentável pra reunião.'

'-Mais uma vez, obrigado pai.'

'-Não sei se é o pós-porre, mas falando assim, você parece o homem que eu fiz crescer em São José do Rio Preto. E não o playboyzinho mimado desses últimos meses.'

Guilherme sorriu para o pai.

'-Acho que é você quem está precisando dormir, Lúcio.'

'-Boa noite, filho.' – Lúcio disse se levantando.

'-Boa noite, pai.' – Guilherme disse.

Lúcio seguiu até seu quarto um pouco mais leve. Guilherme era de fato seu melhor amigo. Iria casá-lo com Fleur junto com Draco e Gina. Moveria o mundo pela felicidade dele.

Assim que abriu a porta, Narcisa olhou-o, um pouco assustada.

Ele sorriu.

'-Me desculpe pelo tapa, Cissa minha vida. Foi mais para assustar o Draco e a Gina do que pra você. Por favor, me perdoe pela cena. Acalme-se, está bem? Amanhã terá suas noras e sua filha para arrumar logo cedo.'

'-Minhas noras?'

'-Sim, pedi que Borges buscasse Fleur em Taquaritinga ainda essa noite. Ela deve chegar aqui pela manhã para a reunião. Já separou os vestidos? Sei que guarda com você os vestidos e os sapatos.'

'-Sim, é como um uniforme das senhoras Malfoys para ocasiões especiais. Marca presença e chama a atenção. Mas... como achou Fleur? Não contou para Guilherme, contou?'

'-Sou seu esposo, Cissa, minha vida. E não se preocupe. Guilherme não sabe onde fica a casa e não é minha intenção manter Fleur aqui. Vou pedir que eles conversem amanhã. Mas por favor, não adiante nada disso á Fleur quando vê-la. Apenas diga que eu pedi uma reunião para colocar ordem nas coisas.'

'-Posso confiar em você, Lúcio? Não vai apoiar os meninos nessa loucura?'

'-Amanhã, Narcisa. Amanhã, está bem? Boa noite.' – Lúcio disse se jogando na cama ainda de paletó.

'-Mas... eu enchi a banheira e separei um pijama. Vai dormir assim?' – disse indignada.

Lúcio se sentou na cama, olhando-a como quem não quer nada.

'-Vou ganhar uma massagem?'

'-Estava pensando em ir esfregar as suas costas...' – Narcisa disse sorrindo.

'-Manipuladorazinha! Estava com medo de mim, mas mesmo assim continuou com seus truques sujos.'

'-Sujo? Se te preparar um banho é um truque, é um truque limpo e com cheiro de sabonete!'

Lúcio sorriu tirando o paletó.

Narcisa era única.

**oOo - **_**Continua... - **_**oOo**

Mais um capítulo! Demorou mas saiu.

O Collin é bi! Ai ai ai ai ai!

A Mione vai tentar um novo amor! O Guilherme se embebedou legal! O Draquinho mostrou seu lado mal e mimado e o Lúcio surtou! Hahahaha! Quero só ver ele botando ordem na casa! Principalmente no Draco mimadinho! Pobre Lúcio, até eu já tô começando a ficar com dó dele! Hehehe!

O Draco vai sofrer quando o Lúcio mandá-lo pra fora do país! Quero só ver!

Não tem jeito! Eu adoro fazer a mocinha sofrer, o mocinho ser o próprio vilão... as coisas darem errado e o amor concertar tudo! Como diz minha priminha Iza, eu daria uma escritora perfeita de novela mexicana, cheia de drama e de tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo!

Por falar em tempo, tudo que aconteceu nesse capítulo foi em um único dia. Curti escrever assim. Mas é complicado... Vou tentar mais vezes, mas não prometo não.

Bom, a fanfic tá se aproximando do final e nem tudo vai se resolver até lá. Afinal, estamos numa trilogia. Mas prometo dar um desfecho descente.

De qualquer forma, conto com vocês pra continuar escrevendo.

Essa fic é enorme e é a primeira que eu fui deixando as idéias fluírem sem pressa. Preciso escrever uma com começo meio e fim logo de cara. Já tenho dois projetos. Falta só o tempo.

Próximo capítulo eu prometo uma cena James e Molly. E talvez o Arthur dê as caras... eu disse talvez... Não me cobrem se ele não aparecer.

Capítulo enorme esse... 57 páginas no Word em Calibri 11!

Bom, como o próximo capítulo talvez demore, vou recomendar uma fic:

"_O filho das trevas, reescrita" – Arkanusa_

Está entre as minhas favoritas. É Gina e Voldemort.

É aquela coisa. Quem nunca leu esse casal faz "eca", mas é tipo Draco e Gina. Por mais improvável que seja, se a escritora trabalha bem, fica muito legal. E bem... eu adorei.

A fic já tá completa e você consegue ler de uma tacada só de tão empolgante. Nada como ver um casal do lado do mal... Hehehe... E eu adorei a Gina comensal! Tudo de bom! E pra quem quiser, tem continuação.

É isso. Um super beijo e até a próxima!

_**.:: Nathoca Malfoy ::.**_


	31. 64

**64**

**Somos os Malfoys! Não um bando de loucos!**

Narcisa sonolenta bateu a mão no despertador, sabendo que tocaria novamente em cinco minutos. A noite passada foi um tanto turbulenta e ela estava exausta emocionalmente. E claro, isso se reflete no físico também.

Começou a repassar tudo que tinha que fazer logo pela manhã e o medo de não dar tempo para tudo a tirou da cama antes do despertador tocar uma segunda vez.

O telefone do marido tocou na cabeceira ao lado dele e ela atendeu rápido antes que ele acordasse, deixando-o com seus próprios sonhos.

'-Bom dia, , sou eu, Narcisa Malfoy. Meu esposo está dormindo. Sim, estou ciente. Não, não vou acordá-lo. Encontro-os na entrada da mansão. Certo. Obrigada e até logo.'

Narcisa vestiu seu hobbie de seda azul e desceu, para encontrar Fleur minutos depois na entrada da mansão.

'-Cissa, por favor, como está Gabrielle?' – Fleur disse preocupada, sem ao menos cumprimentar.

'-Acalme-se, Fleur. Gabrielle está bem. – Disse Lúcio descendo as esadas no seu próprio hobbie verde musgo. – Fui eu quem pediu ao Borges para que contasse essa pequena mentira. Assim, você viria sem hesitar.'

Fleur olhou para Lúcio, toda a cor lhe fugindo do rosto.

'-Vai me entregar para Guilherme, não vai?' – disse baixo, antes de se virar para Narcisa, igualmente ferida – 'Eu confiei em você...'

'-Narcisa não tem nada a ver com isso, Fleur. Fui eu quem descobriu onde você estava. E sim, vou casá-la com Guilherme. Mas não é esse o motivo pelo qual está aqui. Vamos ter uma reunião de família ás 8hs e eu te quero presente.' – Lúcio disse sério para a Nopra, que continuava branca – 'Narcisa, por favor, arrume um quarto para Fleur. Deixe-a descançar. Fez uma longa viagem, não é mesmo?'

'- São 5 horas, mas eu dormi um pouco no carro, obrigada.'

'-Aguarde a reunião que falaremos mais á respeito da sua fuga e de seu casamento com o meu filho. Quanto á você, Narcisa, porque não me acordou?'

'-Quando Borges ligou, eu já estava acordada. Pensei que poderia recepcionar Fleur e te deixar dormir mais um pouco.'

Lúcio sorriu para a esposa.

'-Aquele celular não é o único que tenho, querida. Borges sempre me acha. E obrigado por trazê-la, Borges. Não confiaria em mais ninguém para isso.'

'-Ás suas ordens, Sr. Malfoy.'

'-Tire o dia. Precisa descançar.'

'-Na verdade, Sr. Malfoy, Fleur dirigiu por uma parte do caminho, pude desancar um pouco.'

'-Mesmo assim, tire o dia.'

'-Muito obrigado, Sr. Malfoy. Mas se precisar de mim novamente, por favor, não hesite em me chamar.'

Lúcio sorriu para eu secretário que se retirava. Ele era único. Jamais acharia alguém como Borges.

'-A que hora pretende acordar á todos, Narcisa?'

'-Já estamos acordados.' – Guilherme disse descendo as escadas, sendo seguido por Draco, Gina e Mione.

Ele seguiu diretamente até Fleur e lhe abraçou sem aviso prévio.

'-Quase me matou de preocupação!' – disse abraçando-a.

'-Bom, já que estamos todos acordados, que tal fazer a reunião ás 6hs?' – Lúcio propôs.

'-Lúcio... por favor... ás 8hs.' – Narcisa pediu ao lado.

'-Podemos tomar café após a reunião, Narcisa. Se já estamos todos acordados, não vejo porque não começar mais cedo. Todos prontos aqui ás 6hs.' – Lúcio disse em tom final, fazendo com que todos voltasse para seus quartos.

Mione foi até Fleur, abraçando-a e puxando-a pela mão até seu quarto. Gina seguiu-as muda.

'-Meninas.'- Narcisa chamou – 'Por favor, tomem banho rápido e vão começando a maquiagem, já subo para falara sobre o cabelo e levar os vestidos.'

'-Pode confiar em mim, Narcisa.' – disse Fleur num sorriso triste.

'-Sei que sim. Obrigada.' – disse Narcisa sorrindo de volta.

Assim que saíram, Lúcio ia subindo quando Narcisa o segurou pelo braço, lançando-lhe um olhar de raiva.

'-O que foi que eu fiz?' – disse Lúcio sem entender.

'-Tem um motivo de eu ter acordado três horas antes, Lúcio. Agora vou ter que praticamente gritar com a pobre da cozinheira, além de tirar-lhe da cama ás pressas. Isso sem falar no quão rápido eu e mais 3 meninas teremos que nos arrumar. '

'-Desculpe.' – Lúcio disse, vendo a esposa virar-lhe as costas e ir a passos largos para os quartos dos empregados.

**oOo**

Ás 6hs, todos os homens encontravam-se na sala. Sentados e mudos.

Lúcio estava de terno, impecável como sempre. Narcisa lhe separou um terno e um sapato corrrendo e saiu do quarto, ainda de hobbie, mas já com a maquiagem e o cabelo feito.

Ele se trocou, mas deixou a gravata sem fazer o nó. Aquilo era obrigação de Narcisa, ela lhe fazia todas as manhãs. Aguardou um pouco e quando viu que ela não vinha, resolveu bater no quarto das meninas.

Narcisa saiu olhando-o com uma cara de "não acredito que veio aqui pra isso" e sem nenhuma palavra, fez o nó na gravata entrando no quarto em seguida e batendo a porta na cara de Lúcio. Apesar disso, Lúcio sorriu. Era sua Narcisa afinal. E depois, sabia que ela estava cuidando da filha e das noras.

Olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. Já eram 6h10min. Quando pensou em chamá-las, viu-as descendo as escadas. Até isso parecia coreografado. Gina descia segurando o corrimão da direita, Fleur o da esquerda e Mione vinha alguns degraus atrás, no meio, com ambas as mãos na frente. Narcisa vinha um pouco mais atrás das três, no meio.

Lúcio sorriu, indo até o pé da escada, sendo seguido por Draco e Guilherme.

Draco e Gui se posicionaram cada um de um lado da escada, de modo a recepcionar Fleur e Gina. Lúcio ficou no meio, dando o braço para Hermione e aguardando por Narcisa.

Lúcio colocou seus três filhos de um lado e sua esposa e noras de outro. Ele mesmo ficou de pé, no centro, de modo que pudesse olhar a todos ao mesmo tempo. Respirou fundo antes de começar.

'-Bom dia, Malfoys. Antes de começar esta reunião, devo confessar-lhes que estou muito feliz e orgulhoso de olhar minha família toda reunida. Guilherme e Hermione tomaram seus lugares de direito e Fleur e Gina se juntaram a nós para dar continuidade á nossa família e ao nosso nome. Bem vindos á sua primeira reunião. Também gostaria de lembrar á Narcisa e Draco e instruir á todos vocês que não interrompam a fala do outro nem façam comentários maldosos. Chegará a ao de todos falarem e sou eu quem vai decidir quem deverá falar, quando, quanto e a ordem. Fui claro?'

Todos olharam para Lúcio e sentiram com a cabeça, a reunião estava prestes a começar. Lúcio continuou olhando-os com uma cara completamente neutra. Era a mesma cara de quando dava reuniões em sua empresa. Não demonstrava nada.

'-Meninos, eu criei vocês dois. – Lúcio disse olhando para os filhos – O Draco, desde bebê e você Guilherme, desde o início de sua adolescência. Eu os criei para que acreditassem em vocês mesmos, buscassem seus objetivos, abrissem seus próprios caminhos. Os criei para não serem usados por ninguém, mas para usarem os outros se necessário. E devo dizer-lhes que estou muito orgulhoso dos dois nesse ponto. Guilherme, você já passou por sua prova final e você, Draco, tem tudo para passar. Apenas uma coisa me decepciona: o modo como tratam suas mulheres.'

Lúcio respirou fundo antes de olhar no olhos de seu filho mais velho, Guilherme. Não era só seu filho, era seu melhor e talvez único amigo. Mas sabia que naquela hora, tinha que ser forte. Guilherme precisava de uma bronca. E uma bronca de pai, não de amigo.

'-Guilherme, eu não consegui te criar desde pequeno e te devo desculpas por isso. Por toda a minha vida vou ter que lhe pedir desculpas. Mas nunca te deixei sozinho, sempre estive por perto. Principalmente em sua adolescência e quando resolveu se emancipar. Sabe disso, não sabe?'

'-Sei pai.' – Guilherme disse sorrindo.

'-Eu sei que não fui o melhor pai do mundo. Sei também que não fui um pai presente. Mas eu ainda sou pai. E devo dizer, que você não é só meu filho, mas muitas vezes, meu melhor amigo.'

'-É um sentimento recíproco, pai.'

'-Eu entendo que você me tenha como imagem. Embora hoje, eu saiba que está cirando a sua. Mas você deve aprender com meus erros, não copiá-los. Eu te ensinei muitas coisas sobre mulheres. E tive uma longa conversa com você antes de irmos pedir a mão de sua Fleur. Lembra-se dela?'

'-Sim, pai.'

'-Eu te ensinei que as mulheres existem para nos servir e é assim que devemos vê-las. Minha idéia sobre isso não mudou. Portanto, não me arrependo nem um pouco do que te ensinei. Mas não devemos tratá-las como uma simples propriedade! E meninas, por mais indignadas que estejam nesse momento, não me interrompam. Ouviu Hermione?' – Lúcio disse ao olhar a cara da filha, que não disfarçava a indignação.'

'-Sim pai.' – disse com um sorriso sarcástico. O mesmo de Lúcio.

Lúcio sorriu, tentando não perder o foco. Aquela menina ia lhe dar trabalho...

'-Olhe para a sua Fleur. Ela é linda. É graciosa, canta bem e toca diversos instrumentos. Fala 3 idiomas, sua educação é primorosa: Beuxbaton e Hogwarts! Isso sem mencionar suas notas altas. Sabe bem que Fleur é única e que você tem muita sorte de tê-la. Agora, pense um pouco comigo. Você conseguiu comprar um brinquedo raro, de colecionador. Um brinquedo que você queria muito. Como vai tratá-lo?'

'-Não sei... tomo cuidado?'

'-Exato. Você toma cuidado. Fleur é esse brinquedo raro. É único. Lembre-se que mesmo com tudo o que é e possui, mesmo tendo um nome conhecido no mundo dos negócios, você preciso pegar meu sobrenome para tê-la. Tome cuidado com seus brinquedos!'

'-Sim, pai. Tomarei.'

'-E quando digo tomar cuidado, não digo que deve fazer-lhe todos os gostos. Não. Você tem que brigar pelo que quer, tentar fazer sua vontade valer. Mas também deve ouví-la. Muitas vezes, uma mulher tem um feeling sobre pessoas, nós nem pensamos em ter. Escute sua opinião e analise. Pode se surpreender.' – Lúcio respirou fundo antes de continuar – 'Sabe filho, uma coisa é ter o respeito e a obediência da sua esposa através do medo. Outra coisa é através do carinho, do amor. Uma coisa é uma mulher pertencer á você porque ela sabe que foi praticamente comprada. Outra cosa é ela quere ser sua. Está me acompanhando? Está claro o que estou dizendo?'

'-Claro como cristal.'

'-Sua esposa, Guilherme, deve ser sua companheira. Alguém que esteja ao seu lado á todo momento. Não o seu pertence.'

'-Entendi. Pode ficar tranqüilo pai. Eu sei a jóia que Fleur é. Sei também que andei agindo errado. Vou cuidar bem dela.'

'-Fico feliz com suas palavras, filho. Sua Fleur é única. Sabe que eu a queria para o Draco, não sabe?'

'-Sei pai. Sei também que Narcisa queria Cho Chan.'

'-Por quê?' – Lúcio perguntou ao filho.

'-Porque... Porque vocês queriam o que achavam que era melhor?'

'-Narcisa queria Cho porque ela a viu crescer e acreditava na menina. Eu tenho visão de homem, Guilherme. E eu enxergo minha Narcisa na sua Fleur. Se souber moldá-la, vai ter uma ótima esposa. Sua Fleur foi criada pra isso. A madrasta dela fez um ótimo trabalho. Cuide bem dela. Honre-a que ela irá te honrar.'

'-Eu irei, pai.'

'-Fleur, me desculpe pelos termos que usei, mas já chegarei em você.'

Fleur estava sem saber o que pensar direito. Lúcio tinha dado uma bronca em Guilherme. Mas por outro lado, tinha ficado claro o quão machista eles eram. Não que isso fosse novidade.'

'-Como quiser, Sr. Malfoy.' – foi tudo o que disse, sorrindo triste.

Lúcio não sorriu de volta. Não podia perder o foco. Virou-se para a sua segunda filha mais velha, Hermione.

'-Hermione Jane Malfoy. Minha princesa. Eu lhe devo mais do que desculpas. Não me sinto um bom pai simplesmente por não saber que eu era seu pai. Eu estou tentando dar o meu melhor. Ainda estamos nos conhecendo e eu quero ser um bom pai pra você. Eu te dei a liberdade que você não tinha mas você está abusando dela, querida. Eu vou ter que tirar um pouco dela pra te colocar na linha novamente.'

'-Pai...' – Hermione murmurou.

'-É minha obrigação como seu pai te colocar no caminho certo. Você querida, é uma mulher. Uma linda mulher se me permite dizer. E é claramente uma Malfoy. Você não aceita nada contra o que pensa e quer fazer seu próprio caminho. E isso seriam boas qualidades até certo ponto.

'-O que há de mal em querer ser independente?'

'-Por onde começo? Olhe para Narcisa, Fleur e Ginevra. O que vê?'

'-Fleur é a cópia clara de Narcisa. Gina destoa um pouco, mas é igualmente bela.'

'-No que as três se parecem?' – Lúcio tentou mais uma vez.

'-As três estão tão treinadas que nem percebem o que vocês fazem com elas.'

Narcisa abaixou a cabeça, achando o chão realmente muito impressionante, quando sentiu as mãos de Fleur e Gina nas suas. Elas estavam ali, juntas, e estavam deixando isso bem claro.

'-Mais respeito, por favor.' – Lúcio disse.

'-Certo, me desculpem. As três tem boa educação?'

'-Boa educação, boas famílias e um passado. Me desculpe, Hermione. A culpa não é sua, mas Onório e Michelle não foram um bom exemplo de família e o nome Granger... você o fez com sua inteligência , porque por si, não quer dizer nada. É um nome sem tradição alguma.'

'-Não sou uma Granger, sou uma Malfoy.'

'-Sim, mas Granger é o seu passado e eu quero que se lembre disso, porque as pessoas certamente lembrarão. Agora, olhe o tipo físico das três.'

'-São magras?'

'-Esguias. Diferente de você.'

'-Tá me chamando de gorda?'

'-Não princesa. Você é um mulherão. Seu corpo é lindo. Você tem lindas curvas e bem marcadas. É o tipo de mulher pela qual os homens caem matando. Vulgarmente, o tipo "gostosa"!'

'-PAI!' – Mione disse indignada.

'-Esse tipo de reunião é marcado pela sinceridade total. Então, eu estou sendo completamente sincero com você. Por mais que você odeie o que eu vou dizer, eu vou falar o que você precisa ouvir, assim como eu já fiz com o Guilherme e vou fazer com todos os demais. Então me escute, princesa. Só de olhar pra você, muitos homens vão pensar imediatamente em te levar pra cama. Seu tipo físico e seu nome Granger, não te ajudam. Te fazendo uma Malfoy, eu mudo um pouco disso. Sabe porquê?'

'-Pelo nome?'

'-Sim, e porque quando pensam em uma mulher com o nome Malfoy, pensam em Narcisa. Narcisa é o espelho. O ideal seria que se baseasse nela, tentasse ser como ela. Mas eu sei que nessa idade, pedir que mude a criação de toda uma vida, é impossível. Então, tente pelo menos ser boazinha. Pelo menos tente! Você dá chilique quando as coisa não saem como quer. Você joga as pessoas umas contra as outras. Você destrói um quarto para se acalmar. Querida, isso não é comportamento de uma Malfoy. Uma Malfoy é sorridente, delicada, obediente. Um exemplo de mulher. Uma Malfoy causa inveja onde passa. Dos homens por querê-la e não a possuírem e das mulheres, por quererem ser como elas. É o quero de você, Hermione. Uma mulher forte, mas equilibrada e que saiba o seu lugar. Entendeu?'

'-Entendi. O que não quer dizer que eu concorde.'

'-Eu vou dizer claramente o que quero de você. Quero que seja doce e delicada. Quero que conheça o herdeiro dos Stradivarius e tente gostar dele, porque eu estou muito tentado a aceitar o seu noivado com ele. E quero que se lembra a cada minuto que é uma Malfoy e que deve agir como tal. Eu não te criei, Hermione. Mas sou seu pai e vou te concertar.'

'-Não preciso ser concertada, "Sr. rei dos machistas".'

'-Precisa. Você é minha filha, Hermione. Leva o meu nome e irá honrá-lo. Á partir de hoje vai voltar para suas aulas extra curriculares. Vai fazer defesa pessoal com a Gina, como fazia antes. Vai voltar para a aula de natação e vai escolher pelo menos um novo instrumento. E vai continuar concorrendo aqueles concursos de inteligência em que você e o Draco praticamente se matavam no palco. Á partir de hoje eu quero toda a educação, inteligência, beleza, sofisticação e leveza dignas de uma Malfoy. Você é praticamente uma adulta, chega dessa crises e trate de enfrentar a vida de frente.'

'-Pai... eu sei que eu não sou mais uma criança. Mas eu também não sou uma mulher...'

'-Querida, a vida é assim. E eu prefiro te deixar nas mãos de Andrew, que pareceu seriamente interessado em você e é alguém do nosso meio, do que nas mãos de alguém que você ame e venha a te fazer sofrer. Dê uma chance pra ele.'

'-Não quero um homem como vocês. Tão machistas e cheios de si.'

'-Ah, você quer. Quer porque nós somos os melhores. Nunca vai me ver tratando Narcisa como uma empregada. Nunca vai me ver privando-a de alguma coisa. Porque ela é minha. E porque eu a quero bem cuidada. E é sim uma sentimento de posse. E eu cuido do que é meu.'

'-Prefiro alguém que divida tudo comigo, ao invés de me tratar como uma posse.'

'-Toda mulher a de se sentir bem cuidada, mimada. E homens como nós são os melhores porque... gostamos de exibir nossos pertences.'

'-Tão século passado...'

'-Pense como quiser. Mas vai mudar seu comportamento á partir de hoje ou haverão conseqüências.'

'-Onde é o lugar de uma senhora Malfoy?' – Hermione perguntou do nada.

'-Você é uma senhorita querida. E deve ser divina. Esse é o seu papel.'

'-Responda, pai.'

'-Ao lado de seu esposo, honrando-o e obedecendo-o.'

'-E onde é o lugar de um Sr. Malfoy?'

'-Cuidando de sua família.'

Hermione sorriu sarcástica para Draco, provocando-o. Não ia deixar barato os sorrisinhos que estava recebendo dele. Ele estava claramente lembrando quando disse que ia fazer o pai arrumar-lhe um noivo.

Draco devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

Lúcio limpou a garganta, fazendo os dois olharem pra ele e quebrar o contato visual.

'-Chega.'

Lúcio respirou fundo, olhando agora para seu filho mais novo.

'-Draco Black Malfoy. Você é tudo pra mim. Eu amo Hermione. Amo Guilherme. Mas você, meu filho... eu fui o primeiro a te segurar nos braços. Eu acordei no meio da noite pra trocar sua fralda. Eu te levei pra escola no seu primeiro dia de aula. Faz idéia do que é isso?'

'-Menos pai.' – Draco disse sem graça.

'-Agora em fiquei com ciúmes.' – disse Hermione.

'-Eu também' – disse Guilherme.

Lúcio então sorriu com o comentário dos filhos pela primeira vez, desde o início da reunião.

'-Draco, você tem toda a razão quando diz que é meu sucessor. Eu te criei pra isso e você sabe. Te criei pra ser igual á mim e esse foi o meu erro porquê... você se tornou a mim.'

'-Não sabe o que está falando. Eu sou eu.'

'-Sim, Draco. Você é você e está se libertando da imagem que eu criei pra você e está criando sua própria imagem. Quando eu digo eu voe se tornou igual á mim, eu quero dizer que eu te coloquei pra pisar onde eu pisei e assim, você aprendeu não só as coisas boas, mas também as coisas ruins e infelizmente, não está sabendo diferenciar. A culpa é minha.'

'-Não sabe o que está falando. Sei que em algum momento vai chegar na Ginevra porque falou sobre ela logo no começo da reunião. E eu não sou como você porque nunca levantei a mão para a minha Gina.'

Lúcio sorriu.

'-Eu vou chegar na sua Gina. Mas antes, quero falar sobre você ser o meu sucessor. E você, Draco, ainda não está preparado. Como executivo, você ainda tem algumas coisas para aprender. Mas é mais operacional. Você é frio, esconde seus sentimentos e pensa racionalmente pra tudo. Isso é ótimo se tratando de negócios. Mas é péssimo quando se trata da sua família e você não está diferenciando as coisas. Eu entendo que muita coisa mudou na sua vida de repente, mas a vida é feita de mudanças e surpresas e temos que enfrentá-las. Como filho, como irmão, como homem para a sua Ginevra... você é lamentável.'

'-Como?' – Draco disse visivelmente ofendido.

'-Você pisa em qualquer um que estiver no seu caminho. Não importa quem seja. Mesmo que essas pessoas sejam a sua família! E isso Draco, família, amigos... são as únicas coisas importantes. Dinheiro no é tudo. Está me ouvindo?'

'-Estou. Mas dinheiro compra tudo. Sabe tão bem disso quanto eu.'

'-Dinheiro realmente compra muita coisa. Mas me deixe te dizer algumas palavrinhas sobre família, amor, amizade, lealdade e respeito. Sua família Draco, nós, nesta sala, somos os únicos no mundo inteiro que vamos te apoiar e te dar a mão, ao importa o tamanho da burrada que você tenha porque somos sua família. Nós moramos na mesma casa, rimos e choramos juntos. Nós nos respeitamos, confiamos um no outro. Nós nos amamos, Draco. E esse sentimento... não há dinheiro no mundo que compre. Por mais que nós briguemos, nós nos perdoamos e voltamos a nos falar porque nos amamos. E os amigos? Amigos são a família que a vida nos deu. Você é leal á ele e ele á você, simplesmente porque vocês se gostam. E essa relação também não tem nada a ver com o dinheiro, apenas com amor.'

'-Muito bonito, pai. Mas na prática, você não precisa de ninguém se tiver poder. O poder faz com que as pessoas te temam. Você não precisa ser amado se for temido. E poder vem através do dinheiro. Sabe bem que o mundo é assim.'

'-Dinheiro trás, mas também leva. Se você tiver amigos por causa do dinheiro, um dia eles irão te deixar. Ou por achar alguém com mais dinheiro ou quando o dinheiro acabar. E sua família? Dinheiro nenhum compra uma família. Porque a base de uma família é o amor e amor, Draco... não há dinheiro que compre.'

'-Tem certeza? Olha aquele sofá ali... com as três senhoras Malfoy. Depois repita o que disse, por favor.'

Narcisa respirou fundo. Gina tinha acabado de esfregar as costas das mãos nos olhos, provavelmente para limpar alguma lágrima que ela não agüentava mais segurar. Fleur pousou as mãos nos joelhos de Gina, dando-lhe apoio.

'-Lúcio, nós três temos mesmo que ficar aqui?' – Narcisa disse olhando do marido para Draco– 'Sinceramente, não e nossa culpa, Draco. E eu acho que não somos obrigadas a ouvir todas essas afirmações machistas de uma única vez. Lúcio, por favor.'

Lúcio respirou fundo, indo até Narcisa e abaixou na frente dela, o olhar mais frio do que gelo.

'-Ninguém sai até eu mandar. Fui claro?' – Lúcio disse acariciando levemente sua bochecha.

'-Sim.' – Narcisa disse num sussurro, visivelmente assustada. O tapa da noite passada voltando com tudo em sua mente.

Lúcio se levantou e foi mais uma vez perto de Draco, enquanto Fleur abraçou Narcisa, que parecia em choque.

'-Narcisa foi literalmente comprada. Não vou negar. Fleur também. Não com dinheiro, mas com ações. O pai de Fleur está usando nosso nome no mercado como credibilidade para si próprio, o que é muito pior. Gina não foi comprada, embora Willian tenha deixado claro no noivado que você tinha que ter condições de mantê-la. Mas isso... foi com a família das três, não com elas. Vou provar pra você.' – Lúcio disse indo te Ginevra, que que olhava para o chão.

'-O que vai fazer? Ela está assustada!' – Mione disse.

Lúcio olhou para trás mudo, lançando um de seus olhares gelado para a filha. Logo após virou-se carinhoso para Ginevra.

'-Acalme-se, menina. Respira. Isso tudo é pro seu bem. Eu sei que o Draco está um pouco assustador pra você agora, mas eu conheço o meu filho e sei que ele está confuso. Me ajude a fazê-lo enxergar. Posso contar com você?'

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça.

'-Agora, me responda com todo o seu coração, ok?'

Gina limpou as lágrimas que começaram cair e fez que sim com a cabeça novamente.

'-E se eu me estressasse com o Draco e o deserdasse. Ou então tivesse um sonho profético e investisse tudo que tenho em corridas de cavalo e perdesse tudo. Você ainda ficaria com o Draco?'

'-Claro que sim.' – ela disse chorosa.

'-Por quê?'

'-Porque ele é um idiota, mas ele me ama do jeito dele. E eu amo ele. Eu já lutei muito e vou continuar lutando.'

Draco levantou-se e ia até Gina, mas Gui o segurou.

'-Fica aí Romeu.'

'-Mas a Gina...' – Draco disse baixo.

Lúcio levantou-se e olhou para o filho. Um sorriso maroto em seu rosto. Virou-se em seguida para Fleur.

'-Fleur, porque você não aceitou o Draco quando ele foi falar com você? Afinal, ele é um bom pretendente.'

'-Porque ele me queria como uma mobília. Uma coisa á mais que seria dele. E não é esse tipo de vida que eu quero pra mim. Eu quero ser alguém na vida do meu esposo, não uma bonequinha de luxo.'

Lúcio virou-se para o filho.O semblante de Draco ia entre o choque e a admiração.

'-Entendeu, filho? Amor de verdade, você só vai ter da sua família. Talvez de alguns poucos amigos. E principalmente, dessa ruiva aqui. Sua esposa, será a sua companheira para o resto da sua vida. Ela deve ser sua melhor amiga, sua confidente. Nunca uma posse. É nela quem você vai confiar, é nela que vai encontrar um abraço carinhoso ao final de um dia difícil. Ame a sua esposa. Filho ame-a. Cuide dela como cuidaria de você.'

Draco sorriu olhando para Ginevra, duas lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Ele limpou-as, mas ainda estava incapaz de dizer uma única palavra.

'-Sua Ginevra, filho, é especial e única. Ela também é um brinquedo caro e raro. Olhe pra ela e verá. Ela é diferente de Narcisa e Fleur. A beleza dela é muito rara. Ela é alegre por natureza. É impulsiva e talentosa. Ela canta muitíssimo bem. Toca diversos instrumentos. Ela fala três idiomas e é muito esforçada, apesar das dificuldades que tem na escola. E ela mudou tanto por você... Mas você a está sufocando. Não consegue ver? Ginevra chegou no seu limite.'

'-Eu entendi.' – disse Draco.

'-Sua Gina nunca vai ser como Narcisa ou Fleur. Ela tem um brilho próprio imenso e vai te dar muito trabalho. Lembra que eu te falei que uma Malfoy deveria chamar atenção e causar inveja onde quer que fosse? Sua Gina faz isso mesmo que não queira. Ela não precisa nem se esforçar. Mas você tem que aprender a direcionar o brilho dela. Conversem, ouçam um ao outro e cheguem juntos aonde querem chegar. Pense em Ginevra como uma vela de um brilho imenso. Você não pode ficar com a mão na vela porque uma hora o fogo ou a parafina derretida podem te queimar. Você pode colocar um recipiente embaixo para segurar. Pode colocar algo na frente do brilho, para direcioná-lo ou diminuir sua intensidade. Mas nunca deve colocá-la dentro de um pote fechado. Sabe o que vai acontecer, não sabe?'

'-A vela se apaga.'

'-Exato. A vela se apaga. Eu estou tirando a sua Ginevra desse vidro nesse momento. Estou dando a vela acesa nas suas mãos. O que vai fazer com ela, é com você.'

'-Obrigado, pai. Eu entendi. Não vou apagá-la.'

'-Sua Sra. Malfoy tem potencial pra colocar a minha e a do seu irmão no chinelo. Porque por mais que as duas sejam perfeitas, sua Gina é autêntica. Cuide bem da sua não é tudo na vida. Sua família é sua base e nada, absolutamente nada nesse mundo compra o amor. Então, pense antes de sair atingindo as pessoas que te amam, principalmente sua Ginevra.'

Lúcio respirou fundo.

'-Willian Guilherme Malfoy e Draco Black Malfoy, meus meninos. Eu tenho muito orgulho de vocês e espero, como pai, que vocês me escutem e coloquem meus conselhos em prática. Eu só o quero o melhor pra vocês. E quanto á você, Hermione Jane Malfoy, minha princesa. Eu tenho muito orgulho da mulher forte que você é e como seu pai, eu espero que me escute e se torne o meu orgulho também como a dama que eu quero que você seja.'

'-Certo pai.' – disse Guilherme.

'-Certo pai.' – disse Draco.

'-Pai..' – Hermione disse chorando.

Lúcio foi até os três e os abraçou.

'-Eu amo vocês, meus filhos.'

Lúcio levantou-se mais uma vez e foi até Gina.

'-Ginevra Molly Weasley. Você é a cópia da sua mãe mais nova e isso me assusta. De verdade. E isso me faz entender um pouco dessa fixação que o Draco tem por você.'

Gina ficou um pouco vermelha, mas olhou para o chão.

'-Narcisa queria uma menina que fosse confiável pra ele e eu queria uma menina que fosse parecida com a minha Narcisa. Por quê?'

'-Por que era o que vocês julgavam ser o melhor.'

'-Mas o Draco quis você.Todos nós tínhamos um milhão de motivos pra não te aceitar. Você era uma Weasley, a família renegada de Willian Hegyi. Você era uma aluna mediana. Você era a irmã caçula do meu filho não registrado... e filha da ex amiga da mãe do Draco, a cópia perfeita dela na sua idade. Você perdia hora quase todo dia, porque estudava e depois ia trabalhar, fazendo hora extra sempre que podia. Era uma menina comum. Trabalhadora, lutadora, mas comum. Isso era mais do que suficiente pra nós sermos contra até o fim. Mas você conquistou o seu lugar. Você lutou pelo Draco. Você lutou contra tudo e contra todos e mostrou pra mim e pra Narcisa que você era a melhor. Mostrou inclusive para o Draco. Tem idéia da revolução que você fez?'

Gina ficou muda. Na verdade, não entendia como aquilo podia ser ruim, já que Draco também trabalhava na ChocoShow desde bem antes dela começar a trabalhar.

'-Eu te acho incrível, Ginevra. Você conseguiu ganhar o mundo e naquele concurso da ChocoShow, mostrou pra todo o mundo o que os Malfoys já tinham descoberto. O mito das Hegyi estava de volta! Há uma uni coisa que me incomoda em você e você já ouviu da conversa que eu tive com o Draco á pouco: o Draco está te sufocando. Você não é mais você! Eu acredito que uma mulher deva realmente servir ao marido e obedecê-lo, mas seja você! Discuta se não quiser, se não gostar. Bata o pé com argumentos. Faça surpresas! Mas seja você! Está me entendendo?'

'-Sim Sr. Malfoy.'

'-O Draco se apaixonou pela Gina livre, desajeitada, com dificuldade pra estudar, talentosa... e linda! Se você deixar ele te suprimir desse jeito, não vai ser mais você. Ele te ensinou muita coisa e eu não vou dizer que você não precisa aprender sobre obediência e por favor, dê trabalho pra ele!'

'-Sim Sr. Malfoy.' – Gina disse sorrindo.

Lúcio olhou para Fleur.

'-Fleur querida, sua vez. Não vou te chamar de Fleur Dellacour porquê os Dellacour não merecem a filha que tem. Não sei se está ciente do que aconteceu quando seu pai leu a carta que deixou para Guilherme.'

'-Ele leu? Oh céus...'

'-Fleur, o Guilherme pode ter sido um traste com você, mas ele te defendeu até o fim. Ele se desesperou quando ficou sabendo da carta. Descobriu em poucas horas que o Collin estava por trás de tudo e ficou furioso quando soube que as próprias irmãs estavam te acobertando. Ele pode agir como um idiota, mas pode ter certeza que pra ele, você é muito mais do que um brinquedo de esquentar a cama, uma mobília ou qualquer outra coisa idiota que ele tenha dito.'

'-"Uma proveta" eu acho que foi o pior.' – Fleur disse séria.

'-Seu pai te deserdou, Fleur. E ele te chamou de coisas que não merecem ser repetidas nesta mesma sala. Quando dissemos á ele que a procuraríamos, ele nos disse que não queria nem notícias suas, que ainda tinha Gabrielle. Guilherme disse á ele que ele não merecia a filha que tinha e o expulsou daqui.'

'-Do que ele me chamou?'

'-Acho que suja foi o mais leve. Não vou repetir porque eu não acho isso de você. Você é linda, Fleur. É esperta, inteligente, tem uma educação primorosa. E eu tenho muito orgulho de te receber na minha família. Bem vinda, Fleur.'

Fleur limpou uma lágrima que queria cair e Narcisa abraçou-a pelo ombro.

'-Então eu estou oficialmente expulsa de casa?'

'-Não. Sua casa é onde sua família está. Nós somos sua família. Seu casamento com Guilherme está de pé, afinal, seu pai já assinou os papéis que precisa assinar e nós vamos pagar o que ele quiser pra que ele assine o do casamento. Seu casamento está de pé, Fleur. É preciso que seja assim. Pra sua imagem e pra de Guilherme.'

Fleur começou a chorar.

'-Não pode obrigá-la a se casar!' – disse Gina indignada.

'-Como?'

'-Não pode obrigá-la!'

'-Não vou nem pensar nisso, Ginevra. Fleur e Guilherme irão se casar na data prevista, para não levantar suspeitas. Será só uma formalidade e Fleur levará o nosso nome. Assim como você, Gina.'

'-Quê?'

'-Eu preciso limpar a honra de vocês. Meus filhos cabeça oca fizeram o que não deviam. Vai ser só uma formalidade e poderão levar as suas vidas normalmente. Sigam seus planos de faculdade ou filhos. Não vou me opor. Quero apenas que termine o ensino médio, Ginevra.'

'-Estamos no século XXI! Eu não vou agüentar essa história de "limpar a honra"!'

'-Sei que meus meninos já compraram as casas de vocês. São vizinhos inclusive. O casamento de Fleur será na data prevista e o seu será no começo de novembro, Ginevra. Isso não é discutível.'

'-Eu quero e vou ser uma Malfoy! Mas não agora!' – Gina disse contrariada – 'O Sr. disse para que eu batesse o pé e eu estou batendo! Não vou me casar com o Draco agora e Fleur não deverá se casar contra a vontade dela!'

'-Fleur,' – Guilherme começou, meio incerto do que dizer – 'seu pai te expulsou de casa. Você não tem onde ficar. Os boatos vão se espalhar e isso vai ser ruim pra você e pra mim. Na verdade, pra imagem da minha empresa e a imagem de empresário sério que venho construindo... vai ser péssima. Isso sem falar sobre o nome Malfoy. Não posso te deixar voltar pra sei lá onde você estava porque só vai aumentar os boatos. Não posso te deixar aqui ou na casa que comprei porque vai te dar a imagem de uma concubina, uma amante. Está entendendo?'

'-Deve haver algum jeito!' – Gina disse – 'Não pode obrigá-la!'

'-Fleur, eu vou me casar com você no papel e você vai ficar na nossa casa. Eu fico no quarto de hóspedes e prometo não tocar um dedo em você. Eu juro. Mas aceite se casar comigo. É a melhor solução.'

'-Como posso... como posso confiar em você?' – Fleur disse soluçando.

Guilherme foi até Fleur e a abraçou.

Ela chorou como nunca.

'-Eu mudei, Fleur. Não vou mais te machucar. Confie em mim.'

Fleur começou a chorar ainda mais e Guilherme a abraçou, sentando-se ao alado dela.

Draco então chamou Gina, que se sentou ao lado dele já dizendo:

'-Não vou me casar com você. Pode esquecer!'

'-Gina, eu quero te deixar sob a proteção do meu nome quando eu sair do país.'

'-É só um ano, Draco. Nada vai me acontecer em um ano.'

'-Gina, confia em mim.'

'-Eu confio. Mas não vou me casar!'

'-Você vai, Ginevra.' – Lúcio disse interrompendo. – 'Draco, seja cavalheiro e ofereça o mesmo acordo do Guilherme.'

'-É isso que você quer?' – Draco perguntou.

'-Não. Eu simplesmente não quero e não vou me casar agora. E você, Draco, casada ou não nunca mais vai encostar um dedo em mim se eu não deixar.'

'-Você ESTRUPOU a minha irmã?' – Guilherme disse furioso.

'-Não idiota!' – disse Draco para o irmão – 'Só forcei a barra! E depois, sua irmãzinha gritou o nome!'

Gina deferiu-lhe um tapa na cara de fazer barulho.

Draco olhou-a sem reação.

'-Isso não é nada perto do que eu posso fazer e você sabe disso. Já apanhou de mim na ChocoShow, mesmo que sem querer. Meça suas palavras!'

'-Eu NUNCA levantei a mão pra você! Como ousa me bater?'

'-Me obrigou a me entregar pra você, mesmo eu estando chorando e lhe implorando que parasse.'

Fleur segurou Guilherme mais forte. Ele realmente estava se segurando pra não voar no irmão.

'-Eu avisei que machucaria. Mas eu fiz ser bom pra você. Não pode negar que fui gentil.'

'-Não, não posso. Mas não era a minha vontade. E eu não vou me casar com você agora porque por mais que eu o ame, eu não confio em você!'

'-Eu fiz isso pra te prender á mim. Porque eu te amo, Ginevra.'

'-Pai, podemos fazer uma pausa nessa reunião?' – Guilherme pediu.

'-Não. Gina precisa entender que é preciso.'

'-Pai, não vai obrigar minha irmãzinha a se casar com esse bastardo!'

'-O bastardo aqui é você!' – Draco disse ao irmão com fúria.

'-Eu não vou me casar!'- disse Gina.

'-Vai sim.' – disse Lúcio.

'-Vai porque é minha. Não tem mais escolha. Seu avô já concordou.' – disse Draco.

'-Não é ele quem vai dizer "sim" pro juiz de paz!' – Gina disse sarcástica.

'-Eu dormi com você para que não pudesse fugir de mim. Você vai ser minha quer queira ou não!'

'-Não sou sua posse!' – Gina disse zangada.

Draco puxou-a para um beijo possessivo. Gina tentou empurrá-lo e se livrar dele, dando soquinhos. Mas acabou beijando-o de volta, num beijo doce e gentil.

'-Pausa pro café.' – Lúcio disse saindo da sala, sendo seguido pelos demais.

**oOo**

'-Não vou me casar agora.' – Gina disse depois do beijo, nem reparando que todos tinham saído da sala.

'-Que saco, Ginevra! Eu só quero te deixar sob a proteção do meu nome!'

'-Não! Olha pra mim! Eu tenho 16 anos.'

'-Está pra fazer 17.'

'-Grande diferença! Casamento é uma coisa séria!'

'-Não, não é. Se não der certo nós nos divorciamos. Simples. Não vou ficar te prendendo pra sempre! Eu só quero viajar e te deixar com o meu nome.'

'-Não. Posso continuar sendo sua noiva, mas não vou levar o seu nome agora. Pode esquecer.'

Draco respirou fundo. Lúcio tinha toda razão, Ginevra ia dar trabalho! E aquela conversa tinha cabeça dura de volta. Sua Gina.

'-Eu amo você, sabia?' – Draco disse do nada.

'-Eu sei. E eu também te amo, Draco.'

'-Por quê?'

'-Porque eu sou muito nova.'

'-Gina, eu não quero viajar e te deixar aqui. Sem mim e sem meu nome. Você é minha.'

'-Draco, do que você tem medo?'

'-Eu? Eu não tenho medo de nada.'

'-Draco, eu não vou te deixar.'

Draco desviou o olhar e Gina puxou o rosto dele co as duas mãos, fazendo com que ela olhasse diretamente pra ele.

'-Olhe pra mim, nos meus olhos: Eu. Não. Vou. Te. Deixar.'

Draco abraçou-a forte e Gina acalmou-o, fazendo carinho em suas costas.

'-Gina, e se você viesse estudar no exterior comigo? Hogwarts nos EUA tem Ensino Médio.'

'-Seria uma traição com o seu pai. Ele quer ver como você se vira.'

'-Eu vou surpreendê-lo. É isso que ele espera de mim e é o que eu vou fazer. Já estou desviando dinheiro pra uma conta no exterior, desconfio que ele vai me deixar sem capital. Vou abrir meu próprio negócio.'

'-Ele vai saber que desviou dinheiro e aí ao vai ser real.'

'-Vou pedir empréstimos. Só vou mexer no dinheiro em último caso. E depois, sei que ele vai mandar uma babá atrás de mim. Que nem o Snape foi com o Gui. Ele só espera que eu o surpreenda, Gina. Por favor, venha comigo.'

'-Não posso. Preciso de autorização e seu pai vai barrar.'

'-Se casar comigo não vai mais precisar da autorização de ninguém.'

Draco abraçou-a. Aquela menina era única.

'-Vamos... já estão todos tomando café.' – Draco disse puxando-a pela mão.

**oOo**

Draco e Gina sentaram-se á mesa do café.

Todos pararam de conversar e olharam-os com curiosidade.

'-Não vamos nos casar.' – Draco anunciou por fim, fazendo Lúcio se arrumar na cadeira.

'-Não vamos discutir isso durante o café.' – disse Guilherme – 'Depois continuamos.'

Algum tempo depois, foram todos para a sala novamente.

'-Posso saber porque a mudança, Draco?' – Lúcio disse sem emoção alguma.

'-Gina e eu conversamos e chegamos num acordo. Pra que ter pressa? Ela é minha de qualquer forma.'

'-Não sou sua posse. Pode mudar o modo como se refere á mim.' – Gina disse emburrada.

'-"Minha noiva" é um termo aceitável pra você?' – Draco disse já cansado de discutir.

'-Aceitável.' – Gina disse.

'-Então vocês conversaram.' – Lúcio disse. Mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta.

'-Sim.' – Draco confirmou – 'Não foi esse o seu conselho, pai?'

Lúcio respirou fundo.

'-Mas isso vai contra o que acordamos com Willian ontem.'

'-Senhor Malfoy, o Sr. tem visita.' – Uma senhora gordinha e de bochechas rosadas apareceu na sala informando.

'-Obrigado.' – Lúcio respondeu – 'Sabe quem é, por favor?'

'-Willian Hegyi.'

'-Obrigado.' – Lúcio disse olhando para Guilherme.

'-Sim, pai. Fui eu.' – Guilherme disse.

'-Por que fez isso?' – Lúcio perguntou.

'-Não pode obrigar minha irmãzinha a se casar. Se é Willian o empecilho, vou conversar com ele.'

'-Sabe que me traiu como pai e como amigo fazendo isso, não sabe?'

Guilherme respirou fundo antes de dizer.

'-Pai, eu te amo. Mas eu peguei a Gina no colo. Era eu quem acordava á noite pra trocar a fralda dela e dar mamadeira.'

'-Guilherme!' – Gina disse sem graça.

'-Não vou deixar de protegê-la nunca! E eu sei que você me entende. Mesmo assim, me desculpe pai.'

Willian entrou na sala nesse momento.

'-Bastardo! Por quê pediu que eu viesse pra cá urgente? Tem alguém morrendo? Não era melhor chamar o Potter?' – Willian entrou falando, dando pouca importância ao fato de todos os Malfoys estarem na sala.

'-Precisamos conversar.' – Guilherme disse indo até o avô.

Foi só então que Willian reparou no fato e sorriu de lado.

'-Reunião de família? Até pra se reunirem precisam de um advogado? A coisa tá feia, hein!'

'-Por favor, avô. Eu realmente preciso conversar com o Sr.'

Willian então olhou para o neto, sabendo no mesmo momento que coisa era séria.

'-Está me chamando de avô?'

Guilherme ficou mudo.

'-Onde podemos conversar?' – disse Willian.

'-Guilherme.' – Lúcio chamou-o, fazendo com que Guilherme o olhasse. – 'Estou decepcionado com você.'

Gui puxou o avô pela mão, para fora da mansão, não dando um segundo olhar para Lúcio. Gina seguiu-o, sendo seguida por Draco.

Mione, Fleur, Narcisa e Lúcio ficaram na sala, tendo os olhares voltados para a porta.

**oOo**

'-Avô, eu não quero me casar agora.' – Gina disse de uma vez assim que se viu do lado de fora com Guilherme e Draco.

'-Eu sei o que combinou com o meu pai e comigo, Sr. Hegyi. Mas não posso forçá-la. Sei que o que fiz foi com esse propósito e sei que sou um idiota por voltar atrás assim. Mas simplesmente não posso forçar Ginevra.'

'-Avô, por favor. Meu pai está irredutível. Gina conversou com Draco e o fez ver as coisas como ela e eu fico feliz dele não forçá-la. Mas com o meu pai... eu gostaria que conversasse com ele.'

'-Vocês estão me bombardeando de informações! Um por vez! Agora, Guilherme, já que foi você quem me chamou, me explique o que está acontecendo.

**oOo**

'-Pai, Gui está protegendo a irmãzinha dele. Não pode falar desse jeito com ele.' – disse Hermione.

'-Ele me desobedeceu.'

'-Pai... Guilherme já é um homem. Mas esse tipo de frase, machuca. Por favor, peça desculpas á ele.'

'-O que faço é para o bem dele. Ele tem que aprender que os problemas que são entre nós, nós resolvemos entre nós.'

'-Acho que deveria ouvir seus filhos um pouco e não só fazer com que te ouçam.'

'-E o que você, por exemplo, tem a me dizer?'

'-Estou pensando em algo ultimamente. Lembra quando você e a mamãe conversaram comigo, sobre coisas que eu gostava de fazer?'

'-Sim.'

'-Gosto de costurar. Acho que esse é o meu talento.'

Narcisa e Lúcio olharam para Hermione incrédulos.

'-Fleur, será que... poderia me ajudar a descer algumas caixas do meu quarto, por favor?'

'-Sim.' – Fleur respondeu sem entender.

'-Aguardem aqui que eu já explico.' – disse Hermione saindo da sala com Fleur, deixando os pais mudos.

Fleur e Hermione desceram com duas caixas cada uma mais algumas pastas. Fizeram duas viagens, eram seis caixas. Lúcio inclusive, correu para ajudá-las no pé da escada.

Hermione abriu a primeira caixa, tirando as bonecas e passando para a mãe.

'-São lindas Hermione.'

'-Eu percebi que estavam tentando me arrumar pretendente. Então comecei a comprar bonecas e espalhá-las pela casa. Como se... para mostrar que eu ainda era criança.'

Fleur sorriu.

'-Hermione fazia vários chás e éramos convocadas a trazer bonecas. Sabia que eu, Gina e Gabi já tínhamos bonecas fixas só para o seu chá?'

Hermione sorriu para a amiga e cunhada, pegando a pasta.

'-Esses são os desenhos desses vestidos.'

Narcisa olhou muda.

'-Mas... esse vestido é perfeito!' – Narcisa disse. – 'Foi você quem o fez?'

'-Sim, acabou se tornando um passa-tempo. Eu desenhava e fazia os vestidos das bonecas. Essas caixas estão cheias delas e cada vestido tem o seu desenho nessa pasta. Essa outra pasta é a pasta dos moldes.'

'-Você deu nome aos vestidos.' – Narcisa disse.

'-Sim. Afinal são criações exclusivas!' – disse Hermione.

'-Você poderia abrir uma grife.' – disse Guilherme entrando na sala e pegando o final da conversa.

'-"MM baby"?' – disse Draco entrando na sala – 'Ou quem sabe "Mione baby"?'

'-Lúcio, podemos conversar?' – disse Willian, saindo com Lúcio para o escritório.

**oOo**

'-Mione, suas bonecas!' – Gina disse indo até as caixas e tirando mais algumas.

'-Hermione, seus irmãos tem razão.' – disse Narcisa.

'-É um pouco arriscado demais começar um negócio, não acham?' – disse Hermione.

'-Não pode ter medo. Minha empresa não tem nada a ver com a do papai e eu comecei do nada, acreditando na minha idéia. E depois, você tem á sua disposição minha empresa de consultoria, Willian como advogado e a criança prodígio do marketing!'

'-Obrigado pelo "criança prodígio".' – Draco disse sem graça.

'-Passe no meu escritório após a aula na segunda.' – disse Guilherme.

'-Mas... não tenho capital.'

'-Tem sim. Não sabe que o papai tá processando os Granger? Vamos tirar cada centavo deles e vai tudo pra sua conta.'

'-Não quero nada deles!' – disse Hermione.

'-Mas onde mais dói nos Grangers é no bolso. Michelle é uma mercenária e Onório queria te vender. Não achou que nós, os Malfoys, iríamos nos contentar apenas com a cadeia, achou? É CLARO que iríamos nos vingar!'

'-Malfoys...' – Fleur comentou.

Gina e Narcisa apenas sorriram.

'-E depois, eu e Draco podemos te arrumar o que precisar para começar.'

'-Vão ser meus sócios?'

'-Desde que você seja a sócia majoritária, não vejo problemas. Draco?' – Guilherme perguntou.

'-Concordo.' – disse Draco.

'-Vocês são os melhores irmãos do mundo!' – disse Hermione.

'-Não, sou só um investidor.' – disse Guilherme quando se separou, sorrindo para a irmã.

'-E eu sou só a "criança prodígio do marketing". Vendo qualquer coisa!' – disse Draco sorrindo.

Hermione pulou no pescoço dos dois.

**oOo**

Willian e Lúcio saíram do escritório nesse momento.

'-Conversa rápida.' – Narcisa comentou.

Apertaram-se as mãos, ambos com um sorriso no rosto.

'-Lúcio, continue sua reunião e dê a notícia aos quatro. Eu vou indo.'

'-Até breve, Willian.'

Willian foi até os netos, abraçando os dois e depois, cumprimentando os demais.

'-Você me deixou orgulhoso hoje, bastardo. Obrigado por me ligar quando precisou de mim.'

'-Ah, cala a boca seu velho!' – Guilherme respondeu sorrindo, abraçando o avô mais uma vez.

Depois de Willian sair da sala, Lúcio virou-se para sua família.

'-Aos seus lugares.'

Todos se sentaram como estavam antes.

'-Voltando, vamos falar então sobre os casamentos. Fleur, o seu casamento com Guilherme continua de pé. Willian se ofereceu para que você more com ele até a data oficial. Gina, você obviamente passa a morar com Willian até o casamento de Fleur, para que ela não fique sozinha com ele. Já que ele é seu avô ao haverá problemas.'

'-Certo.' – disse Fleur respirando fundo.

Gina foi até ela e a abraçou.

'-Vamos morar juntas! Vai ser divertido, Fleur!' – Gina disse a abraçando mais uma vez.

'-E vamos para Hogwarts nos EUA juntas!' – disse Mione – 'Vamos nos divertir, Fleur! Você nem vai lembrar que está casada!'

Guilherme respirou fundo, fazendo com que todas desses risada, inclusive Fleur.

'-Vocês são as melhores amigas dos mundo!' – Fleur disse para as duas.

'-Gui, você obviamente continua responsável por Fleur. E você Draco, por Gina.'

Os meninos concordaram com a cabeça e Lúcio continuou.

'-Draco, Willian combinou comigo que vai deixá-los sem se casar. Mas, palavras dele: "se eu souber que ele tocou na minha neta de novo eu capo seu filho!"'

Draco e Guilherme fizeram uma cara de dor no mínimo cômica. As meninas se mataram de rir.

Lúcio aguardou um pouco enquanto todos se recuperavam.

'-Já falei com todos vocês... falta apenas você, Cissa.' – Lúcio disse sério, fazendo com que Narcisa se arrumasse no sofá.

'- Narcisa Black Malfoy. Minha esposa! Você faz drama para voltar a situação á seu favor. Bate o pé quando é contrariada. Usa meu passado contra mim pra me controlar. Na verdade, usa tudo o que sabe de mim como armas contra mim, sem nem pensar! Fez um caixa 2 para a fuga de Fleur. Ajudou Fleur a fugir, sendo a cabeça da operação. Não me contou onde Fleur estava. Eu tive que descobrir! Briga comigo na frente dos meus filhos e das minhas noras. Me manipula descaradamente com massagens e lingeries... Você coloca minha vida de ponta cabeça o tempo todo!'

Narcisa olhou séria para o marido, com um pouco de medo do que viria a seguir. Mas relaxou quando ele lhe abriu um sorriso. Um sorriso sincero.

'-Mas é isso o que eu mais gosto em você.' – ele emendou – 'Não há nada que se compare a certeza de saber que você estará sempre comigo. Pode fazer o que quiser de mim, Cissa. Eu não me importo.'

Narcisa ia se levantar, mas Lúcio pediu que ela continuasse sentada com a mão. O gesto que ele usava sempre com ela e Draco. Cissa sorriu, permanecendo no sofá.

'-Cissa, eu sei que posso ter o pior dia possível no serviço porque quando eu chegar em casa, eu sei que você vai estar me esperando nessa mesma sala, com um chinelo ou uma pantufa na mão, vai tirar meu paletó e minha gravata e vai sorrir pra mim. Eu vou perguntar sobre o seu dia e você vai perguntar sobre o meu e depois nós vamos chamar as crianças pra jantar. Cissa, você não faz idéia do quanto esse seu ritual é importante pra mim.'

Narcisa sorriu com a observação do esposo.

'-Lúcio, eu...'

Lúcio fez sinal de silêncio, pedindo para que ela parasse. Ele ainda tinha o que dizer.

'-Você me acorda todos os dias com um beijo. Sempre me faz alguma surpresa. E á noite... você me prepara um banho quente e eu adoro quando ganho massagem. Você é única, Narcisa. Eu te amo. Me desculpe mais uma vez. Eu nunca vou pedir desculpas o suficiente pra você. E também muito obrigado. Obrigado por tudo!'

Narcisa levantou-se e olhou fundo nos olhos de Lúcio, falou de modo sério.

'-Lúcio, eu sei minha função nessa casa. Eu sei como vim parar aqui e eu te agradeço muito por ter mudado comigo, por ter feito minha vida melhor. Mas tudo que falou, é apenas minha obrigação como sua esposa. Eu não estou fazendo nada além disso. Você cuida de mim e me provém de tudo que preciso materialmente. E eu te respeito, te obedeço, e te honro. Eu cuido de você e dos seus filhos e te dou um pouco um pouco de diversão. Não há mérito algum nisso.'

Lúcio abraçou sua esposa, separando-se dela com lágrimas nos olhos, que Narcisa imediatamente limpou com os polegares, assustada e muda.

'-Narcisa Malfoy, eu sei que eu sou um machista incurável e idiota. Mas você deixou de ser só uma mulher comprada pelos meus pais há muito tempo. Nós dois fomos forçados nesse casamento, mas hoje não é mais assim. Você é linda, Narcisa. Uma deusa. Mas não é seu corpo que me mantém com você. Você é esperta e inteligente. Mas também não é a sua abeca que me mantém com você. E finalmente, quanto ao que você chama de diversão... Narcisa, você acaba comigo! Eu nunca mais tive capacidade de tocar em mulher alguma quando você passou a se deitar comigo. Mas também não é isso que me mantém com você. Você sabe do que estou falando, querida Narcisa?'

Narcisa olhou-o, dessa vez limpando as próprias lágrimas. Nenhum dos dois viu os sorrisos divertidos com que os filhos e as noras os olhavam.

'-O que me mantém com você, Cissa, é o nosso sentimento. É o nosso companheirismo, a cumplicidade. Eu confio minha vida á você sei que você confia a sua á mim. Eu sei que posso contar com você para o que precisar, que você vai dar o melhor de si. Eu... não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você ao meu lado. Eu não entendo como eu pude passar dez anos de casado machucando você. Me dói só de lembrar. Eu te amo, Narcisa! Eu te amo demais! Dizer eu te amo pra você é até pouco diante de tudo o que eu sinto. É muito forte, é maior do que eu.'

'-Lúcio... eu nem sei o que dizer...' – Narcisa disse baixo.

'-Acho que posso te ajudar.' – Lúcio disse beijando-a.

Hermione foi a primeira a se levantar, sendo seguida pelos irmãos.

'-Fim de reunião com clima de fim de novela das oito! Acho que essa família daria uma novela!' – Mione comentou, recebendo os sorrisos dos irmãos que concordavam enquanto saiam da sala, deixando os dois aos beijos.

- Continua -

**oOo Conversando Com a Autora oOo**

Toca a musica "Hey Mickey".

Nathoca olha furiosa para a cabine de som.

**Eric Diggory:** Não achei o Cd do Hakuna Matata, faz tempo que não mexemos nisso aqui e eu não faço idéia de onde está!

Nathoca respira fundo e entra no palco.

**Nathoca Malfoy:** Olá! Olá! Depois de quase 6 meses está entrando no ar mais um _**"Conversando com a Autora".**_ Sentiram saudades?

Barulho de grilo na platéia.

**Nathoca Malfoy:** Olááááááááááááá! Tem alguém aí? Alguém continua lendo isso?

**Eric Diggory:** Também... seu último comentário Fo no começo de janeiro! E aí, terminou "_Tudo é inferno!"_? Você disse que ia parar essa fic até terminar a outra.

**Nathoca Malfoy:** Na verdade, tá perto do fim, mas eu não terminei. É que deu saudade dessa fic e como o capítulo já estava pronto a séculos, eu tirei dois dias pra digitar. Fiz algumas pequenas modificações e... bom, gostei do resultado. Uma pena que meu programa tá tão vazio.

**Eric Diggory:** Agora você sabe como me sinto...

**Nathoca Malfoy:** Você também nunca mais fez nenhum capítulo de _"Conversando com Eric Diggory"_. Eu até mudei o status da sua fic para "Em hiatus eterno".

**Eric Diggory: **Filha, você mora comigo! Sabe que eu tô trabalhando que nem um camelo.

**Nathoca Malfoy: **É, seu sei. Obrigada. Mas... bem que você podia arrumar um tempinho, né?

**Eric Diggory:** Vamos ver.

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Bom, vou terminar o programa. Se ainda tiver uma quantidade aceitável de pessoas lendo eu vou tentar publicar o próximo logo. A fic___"Tudo é Inferno!"___tá na reta final e eu gosto pacas dela. Essa fic parece eterna! Apesar de _"Chocolate é Mágico__**"**_ ser tudo de bom justamente porque fugiu do meu controle. Minha cabeça já sabe a trilogia completa de cor e salteado mas... e pra escrever? Quero só ver quantos anos isso aqui vai levar... mas tenho certeza que vai ser meu melhor trabalho. Não gosto de deixar coisas inacabadas, por mais que elas demorem!

**Eric Diggory:** Boa sorte!

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Obrigada. Está terminando agora mais um _**"Conversando com a autora".**_ Até a próxima! Isso é... se alguém ainda estiver lendo isso aqui!

Toca a musica "Hey Mickey".

**oOo**

Participação especial do Daniel (meu neném tem 4 aninhos e já digita o nome!)

SFSDFDDFFCGFDGGCGHCG DANIEL


End file.
